Kaizoku meitantei
by MarcG
Summary: Esta es la historia de como los Shonen Tantei conocieron a Mugiwara no Luffy y se embarcaron en una gran aventura por diferentes mundos en busca de aventuras y acabar con el mal que amenaza en el universo entero.
1. Capítulo 1: A new romance dawn

_Buenas, me llamo Marc y este es mi primer fanfiction. Aunque sea un novato, os prometo que está serie será bastante larga pero que vale la pena. Subiré un capitulo cada 15 dias. Pues con esta presentación, os dejo con una historia de unos jovenes detectives en su lucha por convertirse en los piratas más intrépidos del universo._

Capitulo 1: The new romance dawn.

Unos días antes…

-Señoras y señores, dentro de poco llegaremos llegaremos a Tokio, prepárense para recoger sus equipajes y desembarcar…

La voz que sonaba era de la megafonía del barco. Era un barco pesquero de poca importancia, pero lo suficientemente grande como para llevar a algunos inmigrantes de otros países a la gran capital japonesa sin pasar por los controles.

-Ahhh, Tokio… - decía una persona que iba con una capa con capucha que le tapaba parte de su cara, pero no su sonrisa de satisfacción.-Hacía tiempo que no volvía. Ahora que hemos vuelto tendré que comprarme los nuevos mangas, ovas de mis animes preferidos, figuras de colección, recetas de ramen… Ah, y por cierto, no te creas que te compraré tanta comida, que tengo que ahorrar, vale?

A quien se referia era a su compañero, también encapuchado. Aunque no se le podía ver bien se podía apreciar que era muy bajo, ya que media similarmente hasta la cintura de su amigo. No paraba de mirar hacia el puerto y las gaviotas que pasaban al lado del barco. Estaba un poco pensativo en aquel momento.

-Vaya…-decía el encapuchado alto,sorprendido- para que no pienses en la carne debe ser muy importante para ti.

-Después de tres años, por fin la volveremos a ver…-decía el bajito, con aire de optimismo y alegría.

-Bueno, aún no sabemos la reacción que tendrá, así que no te emociones tanto, mocoso.

Mientras, el bajito volvía a despistarse en sus motivos, para no recordar lo que le acababa de decir su amigo.

-Te estoy esperando,… Shiho!

Mientras, en la ciudad de Beika, en una gran casa blanca (y no me refiero, claro está, a la americana), situada en el distrito 2 del bloque 22, habían en su interior dos muchachos con el propietario de ese apartamento.

-Haibara, ya has encontrado alguna pista del APTX 4869?- le preguntaba un chico d años con chaqueta azul, pantalones cortos, pajarita i con unas gafas inconfundibles para los que lo conocían. Su nombre era Conan Edogawa.

-No, aún no, ya sabes que tenemos demasiada poca información sobre él y nos sería casi imposible encontrar la cura. Así que olvídate de tus citas con tu chica, Kudo-kun.

Quien le respondia tan antipáticamente era una chica de cabello corto y castaño, de ojos azules y con una bata blanca de medicina, que estaba leyendo una revista de moda para no escuchar al chico. Su nombre, como no, ya lo debéis saber: Ai Haibara.

-Pues si nos es tan difícil que recuperemos nuestros cuerpos originales, tendrías que investigar aún más.-decía Conan refunfuñado.

-Vamos, vamos- decía Hiroshi Agasa el hombre de las gafas orondo, que además llevaba otra bata de científico- Ai-kun trabaja muy duro todas las noches para encontrar el antídoto.

Mientras, sonaba el timbre de la puerta.

-Eso es cierto, gracias profesor. Y como casi no he dormido nada esta noche- contestaba Ai mientras iba a abrir la puerta- ahora quiero un poco de silencio y paz.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta…

-¡FELICIDADES, HAIBARA!- gritaban tres chicos con unos cuantos globos.

Y si pensabais que Ai iba a estar muy contenta i a sacar unas lagrimas o risas de felicidad… pues no. Estaba sorprendida, sí, pero con cara seria y apática, sin entender nada de lo que pasaba. Los tres niños estuvieron esperando 10 segundos quietos esperando su respuesta.

-Chicos,…¿Qué hacéis?- preguntaba Ai después de una larga espera- Si hoy no celebramos nada. No es mi cumpleaños.

-¿Se te ha olvidado un día como hoy?-preguntaba el chico regordete, llamado Genta Kojima.

-A ver si lo recuerdas…- le decía el chico largilucho con pecas llamado Mitsuhiko Tsubaraya.

-El que?-preguntava la ya refunfuñada Haibara.

-Es que, hoy…-le costaba decir a la chica de ojos azules y cabello marrón corto, la encantadora Ayumi Yoshida- ¡Hace un año que nos conocimos, Ai-chan!

-¿Y eso se debe celebrar? Chicos, que estoy agotada.

-Claro que sí, porque eres nuestra amiga- decía Ayumi.

-Dejadla, no es más que una persona solitaria y que odia divertirse- decía Conan atacándola verbalmente- nadie puede descifrar lo que siente en realidad.

-Ah sí, pues intenta resolverlo, Meitantei-san-replicava Haibara enfadada.

-Parad ya de pelearos-repetía Agasa otra vez-, parecéis el perro y el gato.

-Cual de los dos es el perro y el gato?- preguntaba incrédulamente Genta

-Es una expresión para decir que se llevan mal Genta, no que son unos animales- decía Mitsuhiko a su compañero que no entendia el significado.

-Aun así, Conan seria el perro y Ai la gatita dulce-contestaba Ayumi a la pregunta de su amigo.

Entonces, Ai mostró una risa de magnificiencia.

-Pues si soy tan aburrida, voy a mostrarle a ese niñato que me puedo divertir tanto como cualquiera. Venga, vamos a celebrarlo donde queráis.

-Yupi!-exclamaba Ayumi- podemos ir a ver la nueva actuación de Yaiba el enmascarado en el centro comercial. Asi que arréglate un poco, Ai-chan.

-Vale,vale -decia la pobre chica abrumada por los chicos.

-Bien, hoy será un gran dia!- exclamaban los tres pequeños.

-Hoy será un día superaburrido- exclamaba con resignación Conan.

Pero se equivocaría con lo que sucedería más adelante.

Entonces tuvo que llamar a la agencia de Kogoro Mouri para advertir de sus planes a la familia que le estaba cuidando en la ausencia de sus falsos padres.

-Y eso es todo, Ran-neechan- le acababa de contar a la dulce chica adolescente.

-Vale, diviértete tanto como quieras, pero ten cuidado- le procuraba Ran

-Sí!- exclamaba Conan, con un tono infantil que nadie creería quien es en realidad.

Cuando colgó, la chica fue a hablar con su padre.

-Oto-san, Conan-kun se irá a…

-Calla un momento, Ran – le paraba en seco Kogoro, el considerado mejor detective privado de todo Japón, que podía resolver cualquier crimen con una pose durmiente, la gran celebridad que cualquier chica desearía,… (Bueno, ahí nos hemos pasado con las mentiras), y le dijó:- Ahora estoy hablando con Keibu-dono, así que no molestes.

-Que pasa? Algún crimen o asesinato?- preguntaba curiosa Ran.

-No, nada de eso, ahora lárgate y déjame conversar.

-Bueno, vale. Solo que sepas que Conan se ha ido a celebrar una fiesta-le decía Ran enfadada por haberla apartado del tema.

-Y a mi que me importa lo que haga el cuatro ojos!

-Mouri-kun!- le replicava el inspector Megure-Que es algo serio!

-Ah, sí, perdona…-se disculpaba Kogoro

-Te quería comentar que, durante la última semana, hemos observado que ha habido varias fugas en diferentes centros penitenciarios de Japón, y han escapado varios presos.

-Y que tiene que ver eso conmigo?

-Pues que ninguno de los presos que han escapado tenían alguna relación de amistad o familiar entre ellos. La única coincidencia que hemos encontrado es que todos fueron capturados y encerrados gracias a tus deducciones.

-O-oye…-preguntaba Mouri asustado- no me digas que esto es un complot para asesinarme?

-No lo creo -le calmaba Megure- por lo que llevo del reconocimiento de los presos que se han fugado, muchos tenían una conducta ejemplar en prisión y sin incidentes.

-Uf,menos mal… Creía que podría morir-respiraba tranquilamente, sin dejar de preocuparse.

-Además, el FBI ya se ha puesto a investigar.

-El FBI!?-exclamaba sorprendido Mouri- Tan importante es esto?

-Bueno, es que es la forma en la que escaparon fue muy extraña.

-A que te refieres?

-No habia marcas de haber forzado cerraduras, ni paredes destrozadas, ni gente sospechosa. Ademas, cuando hemos preguntado a los prisioneros contiguos a las habitaciones de los fugados, han asegurado que vieron una luz azul y acto seguido, al darse la vuelta, habían desaparecido.

-Que desaparecieron? Es que están locos?

-En cualquier caso, es por eso que los hemos llamado, ya que los que lo han hecho no son gente normal. Deben de haber sido unos verdaderos profesionales bien adiestrados y con alguna técnica que no podemos confirmar. Así que estate alerta, porque pueden ser unos sujetos muy peligrosos.

Mientras, en las calles comerciales de Tokio, los dos encapuchados caminaban entre la multitud de gente, mientras sus tripas rugían esperando a algo de comer.

-Uahhhhh, que hambre…- se quejaba el bajito, sintiéndose cada vez más debilitado-No hemos comido por días. ¿Cuándo comeremos algo de carne?

-Te recuerdo que fuimos de polizones en un barco pesquero, salimos a toda prisa para que no nos encontrase la policía, recorrimos grandes distáncias y ya nos pulimos todo el dinero que llevábamos encima hace días - le explicaba su compañero, que también pasava por el mismo problema de tastar algo

-Es que mira que gastártelo en todo eso…-le comentaba el bajito al verle las bolsas llenas de artículos manga-anime.

-Pero si me gasté más dinero en comprarte la comida!-le regañaba el alto.

-Además, para ti el dinero no es ningún problema.

-Eso ya lo se, pero no podemos tener comodidades en todo momento. Tú tranquilo, que cuando la encontremos, nos hincharemos de comida

Entonces sacó una libreta y comenzó a hacer sus cálculos matemáticos:

-Calculando que hay más de 30 millones de habitantes en Tokio, pero está dividida en las ciudades de Beika i Haido, nos reduce el número aproximadamente a 20 millones de personas. Luego, si excluimos a los habitajes muy alejados del centro, nos deja unos quince millones. Además, con tanta gente, podemos saber si alguien la conoce o no preguntando. En resumidas cuentas, tendremos que buscar durante cinco o seis días sin parar. Así que prepárate, que nos costará mucho encontrarla.

-Ah mira, allí está.

-Que rapidez!-exclamaba el alto, cayéndose de culo por la simplicidad que la había encontrado su compañero, que no le había prestado ningún caso a sus increíbles teorías que al final no servían de nada.

Pero era verdad. Allí estaba, con una camisa violeta i otra interior negra, acompañada de sus amigos, al otro lado de la acera. Se podía percibir la buena atmosfera que emanaban, divirtiéndose mientras hablaban.

-Vamos!- decía el bajo excitado por haber encontrado el objetivo tan pronto.

-Quieto, pura sangre!- le decía el alto cogiéndolo de la capa-No podemos sorprenderla de esta manera, así que lo que haremos es observar y esperar el momento adecuado.

-Pero si está ahí! Además, ya quiero comer!

-Y yo también, pero aguántate!

Mientras discutían, en la otra acera, los chicos se estaban preparando para llegar al centro. Todos estaban muy emocionados y felices por llegar. Todos, menos una persona.

-Por qué pones esa cara?- le preguntaba Conan a Ai- Recuerda que estamos haciendo todo esto por ti.

-Bueno-le respondía Ai- es que en este último año, han sucedido muchas cosas, pero nada cambiará.

-A que te refieres?-preguntaba desconcertado.

-A que hemos estado haciendo bastantes progresos con la fórmula, e identificando a los miembros de la organicación. Pero, aún así, no creo que encontremos la fórmula definitiva. Además, aunque te hayas enfrentado muchas veces con ellos y les desenmascararas, no sabes cuales son sus ideas principales ni sus proyectos. Y cada vez, me preocupo de que no nos descubran o sinó, todas las personas que hemos estado en contacto morirán. Esto es como una bomba de relojería, que nunca sabes cuándo va a terminar y un paso en falso lo destruirá todo. Probablemente sea esta una de las últimas celebraciones en las que yo participé antes de que muera u os pierda. Así que no sé como sentirme.

-No hace falta que exageres- le calmaba Conan-Todos estamos seguros y muy pronto encontraremos la solución a todas las preguntas…

-Ojala…

-Qué?- preguntaba Conan

-Ojala terminase ya todo de una vez- le respondía Haibara llegando a un paso de cebra, el cual el semáforo estaba a punto de hacerse rojo.

Entonces, en la otra acera, los dos encapuchados aún seguían discutiendo, y el bajito aún era firme en su convicción.

-Da igual lo que me digas, voy a ir!- le decía el bajito, estando a punto de ir hacia el grupo.

-No, espe…

Pero de repente se quedaron quietos i mudos, ya que sentían algo. I no fueron los únicos en notarlo: Haibara también. Ella comenzó a estar quieta y asustada.

-Que es esta sensación?- se preguntaba a ella misma, atemorizada de que pudieran ser "ellos".

Pero podían ser. Era esa sensación de opresión, de inquietud, que podía notar solo ella y podía sentir la maldad que le hacía provocar ese tembleque.

-Tu también lo has notado?- le preguntaba alarmado el bajito

-Sí- le respondía el otro preocupado- Dejamé localizarlo.

Entonces cerró los ojos para localizarlo. Solo tardó cinco segundos.

-Ahí!-respondió- En la azotea del edificio blanco!

Era verdad. El edificio estaba lejos, pero se podía ver con mucho esmero la silueta negra i la luz que se reflejaba sobre el rifle.

-Va a por ella?- preguntaba alarmado el bajito.

-No, espera -le contestaba el alto, intentado adivinar a donde se dirigía el rifle i la posición del francotirador. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo mucho peor.

-Mierda, va a por Ayumi, la otra chica!-le alarmaba el alto.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. El francotirador ya había disparado hacia ella.

700 metros

600 metros

500 metros

400 metros

300 metros

200 metros

Pero de repente…

-Cuidado!-le gritaba haibara a Ayumi, empujándola para que no recibiera el disparo.

Y lo consiguió. No le dio a Ayumi. Pero sí a ella.

I todo le pasó muy lento para Haibara. Vió que se estaba cayendo hacía la parte del transito.

-Que raro-decía su mente, que parecía ir más rápida que el movimiento-, no siento ningún dolor. Estoy inmóvil, pero no he sufrido herida alguna.

Entonces giró un poco de lo que podía girar en su estado la cabeza i vió que un camión estaba a punto de atropellarla. Pero no sentía miedo. En realidad, lo que sintió era satisfacción.

-Así que este es mi destino al final? Morir de esta manera. Creía que me matarían antes los hombres de negro, pero nunca pensé que me mataría un simple camión. Pero me alegro. Porque no los han podido descubrir. Ellos no merecen morir, En cambió, yo sí. fabriqué un veneno que acabó con muchas personas y lo dejé en manos de una organización criminal, además de mentir a mis mejores amigos. Lo único de lo que no me arrepiento es de haberlos conocido, ya que me cambiaron un poco mi vida. Hakase, Kojima-kun, espero que cuando me vaya os pongáis a adelgazar un poco; Tsuburaya-kun, espero que dejes de estar enamorado de mi i encuentres a una buena chica a quien cuidarla mejor que yo; Yoshida-san, espero que mantengas esa sonrisa tan pura durante tu vida; y Kudo-kun… bueno, tu harás caso omiso a mis prevenciones e irás a destruir la organización para recuperar todo lo que te quitaron. Pero te deseo la mejor de las suertes.

Lo decía mientras miraba la cara de angustia de todos sus amigos, que no podían creer que se fuera a ir para siempre.

-Ahora que lo pienso,… Me encontraré con Onee-san, Okaa-san y Otou-san allí. Tan mal final no será…-dijó ella cerrando los ojos al concluir su frase.

Y pareció que el tiempo volviera a la normalidad, y el camión pasó a toda velocidad en cuestión de segundos.

Pero no hubo nada de sangre. Ni cadáver.

Entonces Haibara abrió los ojos. Y lo vió. Vió cómo el bajito de los encapuchados la tenía cogida entre sus brazos y la había salvado de ser atropellada llevándola hasta la acera.

-Ya te perdí una vez. Y nunca más quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo.

Ella le vió sin decir algo.

-Por fin-siguió-, después de tres años, nos volvemos a ver, Shiho…

Y por culpa del viento, la capucha que le cubría la cara se cayó haciá abajo y reveló su rostro.

No era humano. Era cúbica, como si fuera un robot. Y parecía como si tuviera la apariencia de un niño.

Y así, una nueva historia tuvo comienzo.


	2. Capítulo 2: Presentaciones

_Buenas, aquí voy con el segundo capítulo. Gracias por las visitas del primer capítulo. Se me olvidó comentar que en esta historia aparecerán más series además de Detective Conan y One Piece, pero también habrán personajes y poderes pensados por mí. Pues con todo esto, comenzemos._

Capitulo 2: Presentaciones

Pasó bastantes segundos antes de que alguien comentara algo después de que esa marioneta salvase la vida de Haibara. Todos estaban mirando absortos a los dos protagonistas del quien dijó algo primero fue la chica rescatada. Y no fue ni un gracias, ni un quien eres ni nada de eso, sinó…

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-gritó ella de temor al ver la cara cúbica de ese ser.

-Imbécil!- le gritó el encapuchado alto, dándole una patada voladora en toda la cara al pequeño, lanzándolo por los aires del efecto.

-Oye, que eso duele!-se quejaba la marioneta, después de recomponerse del golpe.

-Te recuerdo que estamos de incognito en esta misión, y lo más importante es que nadie debe verte en tu aspecto actual!-le regañaba el alto, tapándole rápidamente la cara con la capucha.

Pero no debía preocuparse. La gente miró curiosa por el alboroto que había, pero nadie excepto Ai vió la cara de ese extraño ser.

-Ai, estas bien?-le preguntó Ayumi, preocupada.

-Sí…- le contestaba sin dejar de ver a los dos encapuchados.

Pero cuandó quiso coger la mano de su amiga, no pudo moverse.

-Nh, aún no puedo moverme…- se quejaba Ai

Pero el encapuchado alto se acercó a ella i la comenzó a observar.

-Ahí está- dijó.

Cogió el brazo de la chica i le sacó algó que tenía clavado. Era una espécie de clavo de hierro, de la cual salían algunas chispas. Entonces, de repente, Ai, pudo mover otra vez los musculos de sus extremidades con toda normalidad.

-Que es esto?-preguntó la chica sobre el objeto mientras la ayudaban a ponerse de pie.

-Lo que te han disparado es una bala paralizante- le contestaba el encapuchado-una bala especial que hace que todo tu cuerpo se electrifique y no lo puedas mover. Pero cuando ya no lo tienes clavado, es totalmente inofensivo.

Acto seguido, la destruyo, pisándola con el pie, quedando reducida a polvo.

-Chicos, huíd ya!-gritaba Conan alarmado a sus amigos- puede que el francotirador vuelva a disparar contra nosotros otra vez!

-No, yo creo que no volverá a disparar- le afirmó el encapuchado alto.

-Pero que dices!?- contestaba preocupado Conan- No ha podido matar a su objetivo, así que volverá a atacar!

-Claro que no lo hará. Lo conocemos bíen y sé que ahora nos dejará ir tranquilos.

-Que lo conocéis? Pero quienes sois vosotros dos?- preguntaba Conan.

-Las preguntas y respuestas para después. Él volverá a atacar en otro momento. Así que,siento si celebráseis algo, pero debemos ir a vuestra casa.

-No, vamos a llamar a la policía y…

-Sí quieres saber lo que está pasando, te digo yo que vayamos a vuestra casa.

Entonces los dos se quedaron mirando un tiempo.

-Esta bién-reconoció Conan aceptando lo que le había sugerido el desconocido.-Chicos volvemos a la casa del profesor!

-Y la fiesta?- preguntaba Genta

-Ya lo dejaremos para otro día, ahora vámonos!

Y se fueron , no sin antes que Conan mirase hacía el edificio donde supuestamente les habían disparado.

-Conan-kun!- le desconcertó Ayumi

-Ah, ya voy!- le contestó

Mientras, en el edificio que se encontraba a 800 yardas del lugar, el francotirador miraba el grupo desde la mirilla de su rifle.

-Mierda- se quejaba tranquilamente con una voz grave- si no hubieran estado esos dos, todo habría salido tal y como planee.

Al llegar a casa del profesor Agase, Conan tuvo que hacer una pregunta necesaria en ese momento…

-Quienes soís y por qué habéis venido con nosotros?-preguntaba desconfiado Conan a los dos encapuchados.

-Porque hay muuuuuuuuuuuchas asuntos que se tienen que discutir- le dijo el alto- y revelaros bastantes cosas.

-De que?

-Ya hablaremos de esto cuando entremos y dejemos reposar a Ai-kun en el sofá. Después de todo ha sido un día ajetreado para todos- le recomendaba Agase, intentando abrir la puerta de su casa con las llaves.

-Una pregunta, Ossan- le preguntaba rudamente el pequeño de los encapuchados- dónde está la nevera?

-Ehmmm…- intentaba responder a esa extraña pregunta justo cuando pudo abrir la puerta- se encuentra en el salón ,cerca de…

No pudo acabar la explicación. Los dos encapuchados, dejando tras de sí una figura suya de humo que se desvaneció al instante, entraron a una velocidad extraodinaria dentro de la casa.

-Que rápidos…-dijó Mitsuhiko lo que pensaron todos.

-Pues sí. Que gente más extraña- le respondió Ai, que aún seguía un poco cansada por lo sucedido anteriormente.

-Hmmm…

-Que sucede, Hakase?-le preguntaba Conan al verle murmurando.

-No, es que… creo que ya he oído alguna vez la voz de uno de ellos…

-En serio?-decía Conan.

-Sí, pero… no lo recuerdo bién…

Y al entrar dentro de su casa, aún les fueron más extraños e íncreibles. No les podían ver porque les tapaba la puerta de la nevera, pero sí como saltaban los restos de comida a mucha velocidad, sin haber dejado nada que sobrase, además de oír el gran ruido que hacían al comer.

-Nooooooo…-se lamentaba Agase al ver el desastre- con lo que la había limpiado esta mañana!

-Al menos han dejado sus capas y bolsas en el perchero correctamente- decía Conan buscando el punto positivo de la intromisión.

-Pues sí que comen- hablaba Ai sorprendida- más que Kojima-kun i Hakase juntos.

-Eh, un momento!-gritó Genta cabreado.

Se dirigió hacía la nevera para comprobar su más terrible temor.

-Maldita sea!- gritó tristamente Genta- Ya no queda nada! Con las ganas que tenía que comer…

Pero su lamento se convirtió en temor al ver al pequeño de los dos misteriosos.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-gritó de temor Genta- Un robot que está vivo y se come toda la comida!

-Pero que dices, Genta?-preguntaba extrañada Ayumi.

-Todo el mundo sabe que los robots no tienen vida propia. Además, en las películas, no comen comida, solo se les da aceite para que no se oxiden- le respondía Mitsuhiko inteligentemente y con la razón.

-Eso, eso, que a mi me encanta la carne y no el aceite- respondía el pequeño, saliendo de la puerta del frigorífico con un trozo de carne en la boca.

Y ahí fue cuándo les entró el canguelo a los otros dos. Se le pudo apreciar su apariencia completa. Era una espécie de marioneta que, aún con partes y extremidades cúbicas, se podían apreciar rasgos humanos, como la boca i los ojos. Llevaba unas sandalias, una camisa de manga larga, con una banda amarilla atada a la cintura, junto con un sombrero de paja. Se podía apreciar que llevaba una marca de x dibujada en el pecho.

-ES VERDAAAAD!-gritarón Ayumi i Mitsuhiko, al igual que lo hizo Genta.

-Que no! Que yo soy humano, no robot!- se quejaba el pequeño.

-Tampoco digas eso, que en tu estado actual no eres ninguna de las dos cosas- le dijó su compañero dándole un pequeño coscorrón en su cabeza.

-Ay! Para ya de darme de una vez!

-Humano? Esa cosa?- se preguntó Haibara, luego que la dejaran reposar al sofá.

-Nos podeís decir ya quiénes sois vosotros y que relación tenéis con el francotirador?- preguntó Conan, yendo al grano.

-Bueno, eso ya lo hablaremos más adelante- le contestó el alto-Ahora que nos hemos dado un festín, lo primero sería que nos presentaramos. Él se llama Luffy y yo soy Marc.

Al fin se reveló la apariencia de Marc, el otro encapuchado. Era un chico alto, pero de apariencia joven, entre 15 y 16 años. Se podía ver que era de nacionalidad europea, pero hablaba un fluído japones. Llevaba unas gafas de color azul. De ropa, un jersei con capucha rojo, pantalones vaqueros largos y zapatillas rojas. De conjunto, sólo llevaba un anillo con una piedra incrustada de color naranja.

-Y el tercero?- le preguntó Conan.

-Qué tercero?- le respondió Marc.

-Vamos, no me digas que lo que sea esto tiene vida propia- decía mirando a Luffy- Seguro que hay otra persona que lo está controlando a distancia y nos ha seguido todo este tiempo.

-Pues créetelo, él tiene vida propia. Pero sí has acertado con algo: hay un tercero.

-Pues que se muestre.

-Lo siento, pero es que es muy tímido, así que no va a aparecer.

-Pues hazlo si no quieres que llamemos a nuestros contactos de la policía para que os arresten- les decía seguro Conan.

…

-Jajajajajajaja!- se rieron los dos extraños.

-De que os reís?- les preguntó Conan refunfuñado, que hacían caso absorto a sus amenazas y se mofaban.

-De que es imposible que nos pillen- le decía Luffy después de reir un rato.

-Además, cuando acabemos con nuestro objetivo, ya nos habremos ido y no se enteraran- les contestaba Marc.

-Objetivo? A que os referís?- preguntaba curioso Conan.

-Ah, sí,… todo esto que ha pasado recientemente se debe a que estamos buscando a cierta persona para que vuelva con nosotros.

-A quién? Sí queréis que os ayudemos a encontrarla y así nos dejaís para siempre, pues perfecto.

-No tranquilo, sí ya la hemos encontrado. Es más, está aquí con nosotros- le dijo Marc.

-Y quién es?- preguntaba nervioso Ai.

-Pues quien va a ser: a tí, Shiho-soltaba Luffy.

Lo dijo señalando a la chica que acababan de salvar, a Haibara. Conan, el profesor y ella no pudieron creérselo: había alguien que sabía el verdadero nombre de la chica. Se temieron lo peor: podían ser "ellos"!?

-Pero que dices?- le contestaba Ayumi, absorta de lo que pasaba de verdad- ella se llama Ai, no Shiho.

-No, ella se llama Shiho-confirmaba Marc.

-Que no, que se llama Ai Haibara- les decía Mitsuhiko, por si se confundían con el apellido.

-Y yo os digo que es Shiho Miyano- les repetía Marc.

Entonces Haibara se levantó preocupada de que descubrieran su verdadera identidad delante de los niños y les gritó enfadada:

-Que yo no soy esa tal Shiho!- exclamaba ella- Os habéis confundido de persona, así que largaos ya!

-Marc, seguro que es ella?- le preguntaba Luffy un poco dudoso- Parece mucho más cerrada y preocupada que la que conocimos.

-Que sí, pesado!- decía ya Marc cansado de tantas dudas- Ahora os lo mostraré para callaros las bocas a todos.

Entonces, se dirigió hacia Haibara hasta estar junto a ella.

-Que le vas a hacer?-preguntaba alarmado Conan.

Haibara no podía moverse. No sabía que le podía hacer ese personaje.

Pero lo único que le hizo fue darle un golpe con su dedo en la frente de Haibara.

-Eh?- se preguntaba Haibara, sin saber el porque.

-Bueno, pues ya esta.- decía Marc.

-Os iréis ya, por favor?- preguntaba Conan intentando que salieran.

-No nos iremos sin ella- le decía el juguete.

-Cuantas veces os lo diremos, que no soy yo!- les contestaba Haibara.

-A ver, tenemos una lista de los aspectos de esa chica, y así os confirmaremos si es ella- decía Marc, sacándose un trozo de papel del bolsillo.

-Pues venga, dila- decía Haibara, confiada que no todas las exactitudes serían correctas.

-A ver, la primera es que tiene los ojos azules.

-Anda, que casualidad, como Hai…-decía Ayumi, antes de pararse.

-La segunda, que tiene el cabello castaño.

-Pues es verd…-gesticuló Genta.

-Si que se par…-dijo inacabadamente Mitsuhiko.

Y finalmente, la que Haibara podía mentir sin ninguna duda.

-La conocimos cuando tenía 15 o 16 años, así que ahora debería tener 18 o 19 años.

-Ha!- aseguró Haibara- yo tengo entre 7 y 8, así que hay una diferencia de 12 añ que sí, Edogawa-kun?

Pero lo que le dijo Conan fue algo que especuló totalmente sorprendido, al igual que los detectives infantiles y el profesor.

-Haibara, tu, tu cuerpo…

-Que pasa con mi cuerpo?- preguntó extraña.

Y se quedó totalmente sorprendida. Ya no era la pequeña niña de los detectives infantiles, sinó una mujer de 19 años de mediana estatura. Y al contrario que otras veces, no se le rompió la ropa, sinó que le sentaba como un guante su camisa violeta i los pantalones tejanos.

-Bueno, pues ahora que hemos confirmado que es usted, porque no comenzamos la conversación, Miss Shiho?- le preguntó Marc con una mirada seria.


	3. Capítulo 3: Reconciliación

_Hola, hola! Aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo. Aprovecho ahora para deciros que el próximo capítulo saldrá más tarde de lo previsto debido a que estaré de vacaciones. Pues, sin nada más que decir, que disfrutéis el capítulo._

Capítulo 3: Reconciliación

En esos momentos, en las calles de Beika…

-Te pasa algo, Ran?- le preguntaba su amiga de la infancia.

-Ah, no no es nada, Sonoko- le respondió ella.

-Es que últimamente te veo un poco más triste de lo normal. Además, me he enterado de que ya no vas tanto a las clases de karate.

-Ah, lo de las clases es…

-No me digas que tienen que ver con el friki de Holmes?- preguntaba con sonrisa burlona, refiriéndose a quien todos sabemos.

-No, no es eso!- le exclamaba nerviosa- Eso es porque estoy ocupada con otros asuntos.

-Tanto como para olvidarte del karate? Pues vaya, si que debe ser importante.

-Sí…- le respondía con una sonrisa Ran.

-Por cierto- dijo Sonoko, canviando de tema- has visto a Sera hoy?

-No. Creo que no la he visto desde hace días. Estoy preocupada.

-Tú tranquila, que si le pasa algo grave tu padre o el mocoso de las gafas le salvaran el pellejo con sus deducciones.

-Tienes razón. Sobretodo Conan.

Mientras, pensó:

-Seguro. Él siempre sabe como salir de cualquier situación que se le presente.

Volviendo a casa del profesor…

-Mierrrrdaaa!- exclamaba Conan en su mente- No se como salir de esta situación! Los niños han descubierto a Haibara! Pero como ha podido ese tío volver a la normalidad a Haibara? Si solo la ha tocado con el dedo!

-Ah, ahora sí que es como Haibara físicamente- respondía Luffy, que aún seguía ingiriendo las costillas de cerdo.

-Ves, te lo dijé!- luego se giró hacia Haibara, que aún segía atónita con su cambio-Por cierto, lo de que la ropa se te haya ajustado a tus nuevas medidas ha sido cosa mía. Un detalle de mi parte.

-Pero…tu sabes lo que has hecho?- preguntaba Haibara( bueno, creo que a partir de ahora la llamaremos Shiho), aguantándose la rabia.

-Evitar que unos niños vean a una mujer adulta desnuda completamente y se traumatizen por toda su vida? De nada, si es que soy un angelito- le respondía Marc, con una sonrisa para parecer buena persona y poniéndose una aureola de pega en la cabeza.

Eso hizó que Shiho se enojará y le cogiera por el cuello de la camisa.

-Te parece que esto te hace gracia!?- le exclamaba enfurismada Shiho.

-Dinos que has hecho, ahora!- le amenazaba Conan, aprovechando la situación para sacar el reloj anestesiante.

-Luffy- le dijó Marc al misterioso juguete.

Entonces el juguete fue a por Conan y le cogió por el brazo izquierdo para que no pudiera utilizarlo.

-Sera mejor que no lo hagas, no me gustaría ver a Marc enfadado- le respondía Luffy.

-Que!?- le decía Conan, intentando escapar-Sueltame!

-Callate ya, Shinichi Kudo!- le respondió seriamente y cansado de lo que decía- Esto es una conversación de adultos entre nosotros y ella, así que no se te permite hablar si aún no has recuperado tu verdadero cuerpo.

-Eh?- pensaba sorprendido Conan, aterrado- también saben sobre mi identidad? Cómo?

Entonces Luffy le soltó, sabiendo que no haría nada.

-No se como lo habéis hecho o descubierto quienes somos, pero habéis jodido todo lo que hemos ocultado- le recriminaba Shiho a Marc, volviendo al tema.

-Algún día tenía que pasar, y no creo que los chavales se merecieran despedirse de unos amigos que nunca más volverán a ver- le contestaba Marc.

-Ya, pero no sabéis que llevamos un año ocultándolo a todo el mundo para que no nos descubrieran, y aún nos quedaba tiempo para revelarlo.

-Y nosotros tres años para reencontrarnos y no podíamos esperar más. Punto para nosotros.

-Si no os conozcó. No se quien soís, así que largaos de esta casa!

-No sin ti y haber cumplido nuestra misión.

-Pero que misión?

-La de que estes segura.

-Segura? Si gracias a vosotros ya no lo estoy! Es más, en toda mi vida yo nunca he estado segura, así que habeís tardado bastante.

-Y te creías que, con el tiempo, te salvarías de ellos, Sherry?

Entonces Shiho se asustó bastante al oír su nombre en clave.

-Soís de ellos?-preguntó temblorosa

-Eso no importa. Aunque lo seamos o no, algún día lo sabrán. Pero cuando os enfrentéis a ellos, no dejarán a nadie con vida.

-Yo no quiero que pase eso!

-Entonces, que vas a hacer? Que coño quieres hacer con tu vida? Responde!

Entonces Shiho dijo algo que hizo que todo se callara de repente y al cabo de cinco segundos se penederia:

-Proteger a todos entregándome a ellos, ya que lo único que he deseado durante toda mi vida es morir y desaparecer de este mundo para así no perderlos! Así que largaos ya de una jodida vez!

Al cabo de un largo silencio, quien respondio fue el juguete, con cara seria i un contundente:

-No.

-Que?

-Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, no vamos a rendirnos ahora. Y la Shiho que conozcó nunca tiraría su vida por la borda.

-Tu no me conoces de nada y no os debo nada.

-El mocoso tiene razón- le respondía Marc- además, aunque te joda, le prometimos a ciertas persona que te protegeríamos a costa de nuestra vida.

-A quien?-preguntaba Shiho, cuestionándose quien la querría con vida.

-Antes de hablar de todo eso- le dijo Marc, girándole la cabeza hacía la izquierda- sería mejor que hablaras con los enanos, ya que no deben entender nada de lo que pasa y querrán explicaciones.

Y Shiho vió a los tres pequeños, que no sabían actuar delante de lo que veían.

-Tú…eres Haibara?-preguntaba Genta para confirmar.

-Que esta pasando, Ai-chan? De que habla esta gente? Como es que tienes este aspecto?

-Si no vas a decir nada, lo diré yo-le soltaba Marc, forzándola a hablar.

-Chicos, tenemos que hablar-les contestó Shiho más tranquila, sabiendo que ya no les podía mentir más.

-Oh, dios mio!- exclamaba emocionado Marc- Luffy, prepara las palomitas, que ahora vamos a ver una buena escena de drama a lo telenovela!

-Bien, palomitas!- exclamaba contento su amigo, que solo pensaba en la comida.

Y allí comenzó la confesión.

Diez minutos después…

-A ver si lo hemos entendido bien- intentaba consolidarlo Ayumi- tú tienes en realidad 18 años, pero por culpa de un veneno te encogiste!?

-Y que Conan es en realidad Shinichi-onichan!?-exclamaba Mitsuhiko.

-Y el profesor lo sabía y no nos dijo nada?-decía Genta mirando de mala manera a Agase.

-Bueno, es que era muy confidencial…-le contestaba el profesor.

-Pero, como los Shõnen Tanteidan, no se deberían ocultar los secretos a los otros miembros.-replicaba Ayumi.

-Esto os venía demasiado grande, chicos- les explicaba Conan.

-Pero lo necesitábamos saber de todas maneras- le contestaba Mitsuhiko-A los verdaderos amigos se les cuenta todo. Soís muy malas personas por no haberlo hecho.

-Eso, eso. Si es que desde luego, hay gente para todo.

Quién lo decía era Marc sentado en el sofá comiendo de un bol de palomitas disfrutando de la escena telenovelesca que se estaba viviendo.

-Os largaís ya de una vez!?-se quejaba Conan exclamando.

-No, que ahora viene la mejor parte- se defendía Marc.

-Y yo quiero comer las palomitas- se defendía Luffy

-Pero porque no nos lo contastéis?-preguntaba Ayumi dejando aparte la comedia- Sabéis que os podíamos ayudar.

-Eso es por lo otro que os he contado- le explicaba Shiho-Esa cierta organización que quiere matarme no deja testigos, y todo aquel que haya estado en contacto conmigo morirá. Pero tranquilos, que cuando descubran mi verdadera identidad me iré y nunca sabrán que nos conocimos. Así os protegeré.

-Tranquilo- presumía Genta-que a nosotros no nos hace falta protección.

-Con ellos, es imposible escaparse.- le advertía Shiho- es por eso que os hemos estado mintiendo. Pero ahora que os hemos dicho toda la verdad,…

-No toda-le cortó Ayumi.

-Que-preguntaba extrañada Shiho- si os hemos dado toda la verdad…

-Eso es mentira!-le exclamo Ayumi-No nos dijiste como te sentías en realidad por dentro!

-Uh, dónde más duele!-soltaba Marc, como un telespectador más.

Entonces Shiho se sorprendió mucho con esa respuesta.

-Cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, eras muy distante, pero después de algún tiempo te hiciste más amigable y desde entonces has sido una más de la banda. Hemos pasado mucho tiempo pasando retos y dificultades juntos, y pensaba que eras feliz, con tu maravillosa sonrisa. Pero cuando he oído que siempre has deseado morir para así protegernos, sentí que nunca habías sido sincera con nosotros en ese aspecto.

-Sí, pero…-quería contestarle Shiho

-Entonces esa sonrisa era falsa!?-le dijó enfadada Ayumi con lagrimas en los ojos- Siempre que sonreías, siempre pensabas que algún día morirías? Pensabas que cuando murieses nosotros seguiríamos así de felices? Pues te equivocas, porque lo pasaríamos mal cada vez que te recordaramos! Debíamos saber la verdad, no ocultándonosla para siempre. Es que nunca pensaste en nuestros sentimientos? Realmente eres nuestra amiga?

-Yo…-intentaba gesticular Shiho, sin saber que decir.

Estaba abrumada por todo aquello. Lo que había dicho Ayumi era verdad, y no sabía que ía que los niños la abandonaran. Pero entonces, la respuesta vinó de sopetón.

Shiho notó que alguien abría una cremallera que tenía casi escondida en su camisa, y de ella le salía una capucha que le cubría.

-Oye…!-intentaba exclamar Shiho.

-Muy bien niños!-exclamaba Marc mientras le ponía bien la capucha-Hora de la adivinanza! De que os suena esta chica?

Los chicos pasaron unos segundos sin saber que decir, pero entonces se dieron cuenta a la vez.

-Aaaahh!-gritaba de sopetón Genta-Es la chica de la caseta de Gunma!

-La que nos salvó la vida del incendio!-decía sorprendido Mitsuhiko.

-Entonces… fuiste tú?-preguntaba también la sorprendida Ayumi.

-Premio!-exclamaba Marc con una sonrisa-Esta chiquilla, al ver que no había más opciones, se tomó el antídoto para salvarles. Pero cómo difundísteis el video, la Organización se dio cuenta de que seguía con vida. Así que todo lo que sucedió en el Bell Tree Express fue obra de ellos por liquidarla. Resumiendo, que por culpa de sus acciones casi la pillan. Pero aún así, ella nunca se ha quejado por aquello y aún les considera sus amigos. Eso demuestra que, para ella, soís algo más que unos niñatos. Soís como su familia.

-Vaya…-decía Genta sin palabras.

-Nunca pensé que ese video causaría todo aquello…-decía Mitsuhiko sintiéndose culpable.

-Y yo pensaba que no nos querías…-decía Ayumi, destrozada por haberle encarado aquellas duras palabras antes de decir la verdad.

-Porque lo has hecho?-le preguntaba Shiho a Marc.

-Porque no quería que mi escena de telenovela quedase tan mal-excusaba Marc, mostrando algo de mentira en ello-Puede que os jodamos los secretos, pero no somos de los que jodemos amistades. Hala, ahora ya sabés lo que hay que hacer.

Shiho, al acabar de oírlo, soltó una sonrisa y abrazó de repente a Ayumi.

-Tienes razón-le contestaba Shiho- no fui sincera con vosotros. Pero si no lo fui, era para no perder a más gente. Una vez tuve mis padres y a mi hermana mayor, pero por culpa de la organización los perdí y eso hizo que me hundiera. Pero todos ustedes me dieron algo para seguir viviendo. Y no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo.

Entonces la miró con una sonrisa y le contestó:

-Ahora, sí quereis, ya no os mentiremos más, de acuerdo?

-Sí!- le contestó Ayumi sonriente con lagrimas en los ojos.Y la siguió abrazando.

-Aiiiii!- gritaban los otros dos pequeños, también lloriqueando y abrazando a Shiho.

Fue un buen momento. Incluso el profesor soltó alguna lagrimita. Pero quien lloró más fue Marc.

-Joder, que final tan bueno!- gritaba con pañuelo en mano y soltando lagrimas a mares- Eso no me lo hagaís, por favor!

-Para ya de una vez!-le regañaba Conan, odiándolos a muerte.

-Okay!-dijó Marc totalmente recuperado en un segundo , sin nada de lagrimas y tranquilo.

-Que rápido!-decía con cara sorprendida Conan.

-Bueno, ahora creo que no quedan dudas, verdad?-le decía Marc a Luffy.

-Ninguna- le decía emocionado el juguete- definitivamente es la Shiho que conocimos. Tenemos que recuperarla y devolverla a como era.

-Pero que yo no os conozcó. Podeís explicarme de que trata todo esto?-preguntaba Shiho, después de la tormenta de emociones.

-Es verdad-hablaba ahora Conan-Decidnos quienes soís en realidad, como es que conocéis a la Organización, cómo sabéis nuestras identidades y nuestras acciones como lo que pasó en el Tree Bell Express. Y sobretodo, cómo habéis vuelto a Haibara a la normalidad.

-Bueno, ahora que ha pasado el jaleo, ya creo que les debemos explicarles algunas cosas.- explicaba Marc mientras cogía un paquete dispensador del bolsillo.

-Un momento, tu fumas?- preguntaba Conan sorprendido al verlo con ese paquete a su edad.

-Claro que no, són Chupa-chups- le contaba Marc resolviendo el malentendido mientras se llevaba uno a la boca- A algunos creen que llevar cigarrillos en la boca les hacen parecer cool, pero lo eres más si llevas esto.

Entonces se sentó con pose chula en el sofá y dijo sonriendo.

-Es hora de que os expliquemos todo lo que os queremos decir.

Y ahí fue cuando empezó lo serio.


	4. Capítulo 4: La arma definitiva

_Hola, muy buenas! Después de esta espera, ya he vuelto a la normalidad y he podido subir el capítulo. Para compensar la espera, este capítulo contendrá varias sorpresas y revelaciones. Espero que lo disfrutéis._

Episodio 4: La arma definitiva

-En primer lugar, nosotros dos y ustedes nunca nos tendríamos que haber conocido-comenzaba a contar Marc.

-A que te refieres?-preguntaba Conan.

-Sabeis lo que son los universos paralelos, verdad?

-Universos o realidades relativamente independientes y que normalmente no se chocan entre ellos?-aclaraba Mitsuhiko, gran fan de la ciencia-ficción.

-Es tal y como lo dice el mocoso-seguia Marc mientras le halagaba.-Hay billones, casi infinitos. Ahora mismo, hay por ejemplo un universo en el cual está sucediendo exactamente los mismos sucesos que los que ocurren en nuestras dimensiones, pero sin que nos viésemos. Y es casi imposible que choquen o que se contacten. Pero sucedió algo.

-El que?-preguntaba Genta, que no se enteraba mucho de la explicación científica.

-Hace unos 30 años, vine a esta dimensión y me encontré accidentalmente con cierta persona, que hizo que todo cambiase por completo.

-Espera, estas diciendo que eres un alien!?-preguntaba sorprendida Ayumi por si habían encontrado vida de otro planeta.

-Claro que no!- le aclaraba Marc- Soy humano, pero de otra dimensión.

-Kudo, que crees de ellos?-le preguntaba Shiho en voz baja.

-Estoy seguro de que está loco-le hablaba sinceramente-Pero sí sabe nuestras identidades y todos nuestros movimientos, es que sabrá algo de "ellos". Así que dejemos que diga tonterías y ya escucharemos lo que nos importa.

Luego, se giró hacia Marc.

-Lo que dices es imposible-razonaba Conan buscando la lógica- no hay la suficiente tecnología como para lograr eso. Además, tienes entre 15 i 17 años, es imposible que se encontrará con alguien hace 30 años, no existías.

-Primero, si quisiera ya abriría un portal continuo-espacio-tiempo, pero no tengo ganas de hacerlo.-se excusaba Marc-y segundo, tengo aquí más edad de la que aparento.

-Cuantos años?-preguntaba Conan.

-Los suficientes como para estar en ese tiempo- evadía Marc-El caso es que, más o menos, a excepción de cierto proyecto, me fui de aquí hace aproximadamente 20 años dejándolo todo a la normalidad. Pero seguí vigilando con cautela lo que dejamos atrás mi amigo y yo. Hasta que…

-Que?-preguntó Shiho.

-Este mocoso imbécil-decía Marc mientras cogía la cabeza cuadrada de su amigo-entró en esta dimensión y al conocer a Shiho hizó que todo diera un vuelco.

-Cuantas veces os he dicho que no lo he visto en mi vida?-reclamaba Shiho

-Ahora te lo explico. Durante el breve año que nos conocimos, formamos un grupo con otras dos personas. Pero a causa de cierto incidente, decidimos borraros los recuerdos a todos, haciendo que Luffy se sacrificará transformandose en juguete.

-Un momento, él era humano y se transformó en juguete?-preguntaba Shiho sorprendida- Eso no es posible.

-Pues lo puedo hacer, créetelo.

-Bueno-preguntaba Conan, hablando lo que para él eran dos locos con mucha información.-Y porque lo hicisteis?

-Para que así la organización nunca consiguiera su objetivo.

-Eso, que sabéis de la organización?-preguntaba Conan, sorprendido de que dijeran por fin algo que sí querría escuchar.

-Acaso soís de la organización?-preguntaba Shiho espantada, lo que hizo que Conan también lo estuviera durante unos segundos.

-Claro que no-les calmaba Marc-somos algo buenos.

-Entonces, soís de la policía, el FBI,…?-preguntaba Conan.

-Mucho menos!-respondía claramente Marc-No nos compares con ellos, con toda esa mierda de "justicia absoluta" y "secretos de Estado"!

-Entonces que soís?-preguntaba Shiho.

-Piratas-respondió entonces Luffy.

Silencio incomodo…

-Como que piratas?-preguntó Shiho extrañada.

-Pues eso-dijo seguro Luffy- y algún día yo me convertiré en el rey de los piratas!

-No sé si soís tan tontos como para engañarnos de esta manera-decía Conan-pero todo el mundo sabe que ya no hay piratas.

-En su dimensión los hay a cal y canto-decía Marc-Además de que nuestro grupo eran los detectives piratas, los kaizoku meitantei.

-De-detectives piratas?-preguntaban emocionados los tres pequeños de lo cool que sonaba aquello.

-Sí,era un gran grupo…-decía melancólicamente Marc-Nos divertimos mucho haciendo nuestro trabajo y resolviendo misterios, sin reglas y con toda libertad…Además de avanzar en muchas investigaciones, como la formula de la APTX4869, su antídoto…

-Espera- gritó Conan emocionado-sabes la fórmula de la APTX4869?

-Pues claro! Era uno de los objetivos que quería la organización y por eso la volvimos a crear. En serio, no sé como en todo este año no la habéis completado. Si nosotros lo conseguimos en menos de medio año.

-Puedes hacerla ahora?-preguntó Conan, contento con la oportunidad de recuperar su antiguo cuerpo.

-Claro, en tres minutos te la puedo hacer!-le confirmaba Marc.

-Bien!-gritaba eufórico Conan.

-Espera, no lo hagas Kudo-kun!-le advertía Shiho- Puede que sea una trampa. Si nosotros no lo hemos podido hacer en todo este tiempo, como ellos van a poder…?

-Dejales-le gritó Conan molesto- Tú ni la pudiste completar ni me dabas libremente las de prueba. Y si quiero recuperar mi verdadera identidad como Sinichi Kudo, haré lo que sea. Así que hazlo, venga!-mirando a Marc.

-Vale, vale.-decía Marc- pero déjame prepararme antes. Mientras, cogan unas copas y una capsula vacía.

Dos minutos después…

-Ya le hemos preparado todo, pero a donde se ha ido?-decía Conan extrañado y nervioso.

-Estas nervioso, Conan-kun?-le preguntaba Mitsuhiko.

-Para nada!-le contestó- pero esto es muy importante para mí.

-No será para que estes con Ran-oneesan?- le preguntaba Ayumi emocionada con ver algo de amor después de perder la oportunidad de tener a Conan como su chico.

-Claro que no!- le decía rojo- Es solo que…

-Si ella no lo sabe, la podemos llamar!-gritaba Genta.

-No lo hagaís!-les advirtió Conan- No quiero que lo digáis a nadie sobre todo esto.

-Puede que el muchacho se haya acobardado-decía Shiho sobrada, tajando esa estúpida comedia- Es imposible que sepa esa fórmula. Ni con toda la tecnología de la organización la pudimos completar. Y crees que en solo cinco minutos te la completará? Estas desesperado por volver a la normalidad, Kudo-kun.

Eso hizó que Conan pusiera cara seria, pensando que a lo mejor ella tenía razón. Pero…

-No subestiméis a Marc-les dijó Luffy- él fue uno de los tres creadores originales de la fórmula. Si está tardando tanto, eso es porque…

-Ya estoyyy!-gritó al instante Marc con alegría, apareciendo del baño.

Y lo que vieron les dejó a todos un poco anodadados excepto a Luffy. Había cambiado de ropa. Ahora llevaba camisa blanca, pantalones negros, frac gris i pajarita negra.

-…era para estrenar el traje de barman que se había comprado.-acababa Luffy, que era el único que no tenía una cara que mostrase que tenían delante a un estúpido.

-Has perdido tanto tiempo solo para ponerte ese traje!?-le decía enojado Conan.

-Y que querías que hiciera? Ponermelo en casa? Si ahora es la oportunidad perfecta!- se excusaba Marc.

-Y no sería mejor uno de científico que de barman?- le explicaba con lógica Agase.

-Para nada, si lo que vamos a hacer será como hacer un cocktail.

-EH?-se preguntaban ellos anonadados.

Y comenzó a sacar sobrecitos de las mangas.

-Primero ponemos un poco de agua en la coctelera, junto con estas pequeñas raciones de harina, calcita y azúcar- contaba Marc mientras ponía los ingredientes.

Luego, con grácil gesto, canvió la coctelera a la otra mano mientras que de las personas que lo observaban, tres lo hacían admirando el espectáculo, uno esperando muy ansioso los resultados, una que no se creía que lo conseguiría y dos que miraban incrédulos (ustedes ya saben a quienes me refiero).

-Ahora añadiremos paracetamol, maleato de bromfeniramina y cafeína. Al acabarlo, meneamos la coctelera, y lo servimos en la capsula. Y ya está!

-Sugeeeeee!-exclamaban impresionados los pequeñines- Ha sido increíble!

-No os lo creáis, chicos- les explicaba Shiho- sé los componentes que tiene eso. Y lo único que ha hecho ha sido una pastilla para el resfriado.

-Queeee?!- se sorprendían los tres decepcionados.

-Nos has engañado!-se lamentaba Mitsuhiko

-Mala persona!-se lamentaba Ayumi

-Creíamos que eras como un mago!- se quejaba Genta.

-Ah, eso es porque me falta el toque final!-les dijó Marc.

Se fue hasta Shiho y le hizó un pequeño corte en la mejilla con un dedo.

-Ay!-decía Shiho-Porque lo has hecho?

Entonces, cogió la capsula y con ella cogía la gota de sangre que regalimaba de la mejilla. Solo algunos pudieron ver, cuando la pequeña gota de sangre estaba dentro, unas pequeñas chispas que salían de él durante dos segundos.

-La cerramos y está totalmente terminada-concluía Marc.

-Espera, que era eso?-preguntaba extrañada Shiho, que no era capaz de creer porque necesitaba su sangre y la extraña reacción.

-Ah, eso es algo que seguro que la organización no puede obtener fácilmente, pero nosotros sí.-le contaba Marc.

-Donde demonios se consigue?-quería saber ella.

-Tú ya deberías saberlo bién, mi querida Shiho…

-A que te refieres?-preguntaba Shiho, que estaba ahora dudosa.

-Y a quien le importa eso?-exclamaba contento Conan- Hemos conseguido la fórmula definitiva. Algo que tu no pudiste conseguir. Así que por favor, nos entregarías esa capsula?- le preguntaba gentilmente a Marc.

-Sabes, lo interesante de esta fórmula es que puede convertirse de una pastilla normal a una mortal o rejuvenecedora, con sólo un ingrediente i tú fuerza vital. Algunos de los efectos secundários són constantes gripes y resfriados, además de perder su efecto por poco tiempo gracias a bebidas como el baikal, ya que contiene Pyrobloin, un ingrediente que los científicos de esta era ,excepto unos cuantos en secreto, han podido confirmar su existencia…

-No se de que estás hablando, pero dámela ya!- decía Conan ya un poco mosqueado de tener lo que buscaba delante suyo y esperar a tenerlo.

-Pero con todo lo importante que va a suceder dentro de poco y lo que esta en juego…

Y para sorpresa de todos, sobretodo de Conan, aplastó con los dedos la capsula.

-…esta minucia es el menor de todos los problemas!-decía Marc con cara seria, sin importarle destrozar lo que había hecho hace tan poco.

Pero a alguien sí le importaba.

-Pero que has hecho, maldito bastardo!-exclamaba indignado Conan, evadiendo la generosa amistad que simulaba hace 20 segundos.

-Ui, perdona, se me olvidaba que tú aún seguías rejuvenecido!- le decía con cara burlona e insultante- Que desgracia! Tendrás que esperarte hasta que acabe todo.

-Por que lo has hecho!?-gritaba Conan.

-Por que cierta persona no debería haber insultado a Shiho!- le replicaba Marc- Ella tiene un coeficiente intelectual muy desarollado para su corta edad. Sin contar como logros que fue la persona que descubrió los datos antiguos sobre la fórmula y la pudo recrear. Y además-dijó la última frase más tranquilo y mirando a la chica- ella es la clave de todo.

-A que te refieres- preguntaba totalmente extrañada Shiho, que parecía que él supiera más sobre ella que ella misma.

-No cambies de tema ahora!- le replicaba Conan- quiero que me consigas otra capsula!

-Si no quieres que tus personas más preciadas y el mundo estén condenados, olvídate ya de recuperar tu tamaño normal ,mocoso de mierda!- le decía con esa cara sería a la que no podías replicar.

Y, por puro miedo, Conan se calló.

-Bueno, ya sería hora de quitarme esto-soltaba Marc, que se quitó el traje de barman en un segundo.

-Espera, llevabas el disfraz encima de tu ropa!?-exclamaba sorprendido Agase al ver que volvía a estar con la misma ropa con la que había entrado.

A continuación, se sentó en el sofá otra vez.

-Ahora creo que lo que voy a contar os será muy irreal, pero con todo lo que habéis sabido sobre la organización, seguro que lo podréis confirmar.

-Más raro que lo que nos ha pasado no puede haber-le decía Shiho.

-Si no recuerdo mal, vosotros encontrasteis un diario de Suguru Itakura, verdad?

Eso es algo que sorprendió bastante a Conan y a Agase

-Como lo habeís sabido?-preguntó Conan

-Es que lo sabemos tooooooodo todito de vuestras acciones. Pero si mal no recuerdo, en ese diario explicaba sobre un programa que podría acabar con la humanidad y la frase de una mujer que decía:" We can be both of God and The Devil, since we're trying to raise the dead against the stream of time…"

-Sí…-le respondía nervioso Conan

-Pues tiene relación con lo que sucedió hace tiempo. Hace 20 años, mis dos compañeros y yo creamos el prototipo de la APTX4869, ya que la organización iba a liquidarlos si no entregaban algún proyecto que les sirviese de verdad. I lo aceptaron, utilizándolo cómo veneno. Pero solo una persona se dio cuenta del poder de rejuveneración: el líder de la organización.

-Sabes quien es el líder?!-preguntó asombrado Conan.

-Espera a que termine la história. Pues bien, cuando lo supo le ofreció a mi amigo otra proposición de vida o muerte a la cual él se negó, ya que podría afectar al mundo entero.

-Y cuál era esa proposición?-preguntó Conan, que ya por fin iba a saber algo sobre el objetivo de ellos.

A eso, Marc tardó cinco segundos en responderlo, y seriosamente dijó:

-Hacer un nuevo modelo de la fórmula, aún más potente, capaz de hacer volver a la vida a los muertos.

Cuando dijó eso, todos se quedaron sorprendidos de que pudiese alguien hacer esa locura.

-Eso es posible?-preguntó Shiho nerviosa.

-Bueno, lo que quería era que el efecto rejuvenecedor fuera tan potente que dejase a los muertos como estaban en vida.

-Querían hacer un ejercito zombi?-preguntaba preocupado Genta de encontrarse cara a cara esos monstruos.

-Más o menos-le contaba Marc-pero más bien los llamaría resucitados, ya que no tendrían la carne podrida o la mente perdida.

-Pero eso sería realmente peligroso!-le contestaba Conan.

-Eso es lo que pensó mi compañero lo que hizó que lo rechazara. Pero como el jefe quería tenerlo, amenazó con matar a nuestra compañera, que salía con mi amigo, junto con su hija. Por eso era necesario hacer algo. Y lo creamos.

-Pero no puede ser!-razonaba Shiho- aunque se pudiera regenerar tejidos, no es posible que puedan tener el control de los cuerpos, así que no creo que se pueda resuci…

-No lo hace-le dijó Marc-Lo que hicimos fue un engaño temporal corto para que así no se dieran cuenta y mis compañeros pudierán escapar a tiempo.

-En serio?-le preguntaba Shiho.

Marc le movió la cabeza diciendo sí.

-Nunca pensé que la organización tuviera ese proyecto en mente-decía Conan sorprendido- si eso pasará, podrían resucitar a tantas personas como quisiesen y podrían ganar todos los conflictos.

-Bueno, sí, eso les gustaría, pero no es eso lo que están buscando de verdad ahora.

-Que!?-reaccionaba Conan-Que puede haber más peligroso que poder resucitar a los muertos?

-La última creación que hicimos entre todos para poder evitarlo-le contestó Marc.

-A que te refieres?-preguntaba Shiho.

-Si estabas en el departamento científico, habrás visto y probado muchos proyectos, pero creo que hay uno que nunca te dejaron permiso: Project Nanomachine.

-Ahora que lo dices-le respondía Shiho, recordando su tiempo en la organización- siempre que buscaba carpetas, había una con ese mismo nombre, pero era muy confidencial y nunca pude entrar.

-El Project Nanomachine-les contaba Marc despacio-consistía en la inserción a humanos de una capsula con nanomachines, diminutos robots del tamaño de una molécula. Con ellos, creamos la APTX4869, ya que les inculcamos la función de destruir las células del cuerpo humano, provocando así la muerte de la persona. Y al hacer un examen forense, al ser tan diminutos, son díficiles de detectar. Pero sí la persona tenía una gran fuerza de voluntad, podía sobrevivir y los nanomachines activarían la opción de encoger al sujeto, exceptuando la memoria y su personalidad.

-Espera, me estás diciendo que esas cosas están dentro de mi cuerpo?-preguntaba sorprendido Conan, aún sabiendo que podría ser mentira.

-Sí, pero en pequeñas cantidades. No te hicieron nada excepto convertirte en un niño. Pues bien, lo que queríamos hacer era crear unos que pudieran usar las personas a su voluntad. Así podríamos acabar con ellos. Pero era muy peligroso.

-Por usar robots diminutos es tan peligroso?-le preguntó Ayumi

-Muchisimo-le contestaba Marc-Lo que pueden hacer es alterar el sistema genético del sujeto y transformar las partes de su cuerpo en lo que quieras, lo que alcance tu imaginación.

-Y si existiesen, para que querían usarlos?-le preguntaba escéptica Shiho.

-Es que no lo entiende? Si se estallase una guerra y tu enemigo tiene grandes armas, tú mismo te puedes fabricar una aún más poderosa y sin esfuerzo. Con solo una persona con nanomachines contigo, ganarías a cualquier enemigo. Esa tecnología sería aún más devastadora que una bomba atómica. Por no hablar de que te alarga la vida durante un gran período de tiempo, convirtiéndote en un casi-inmortal.

Eso hizó que se dieran cuenta de lo gordo que se había vuelto esta persecución.

-Y creíais que podríais conseguirlo?-le dijó Mistuhiko.

-Cuando le mencione ese proyecto a mi amigo como salvación, le advertí que nos sería casi imposible completarlo. El problema con estos nanomachines es que, al estar dentro de un cuerpo, la persona los tendrá y podrá controlarlos, pero al poco tiempo los nanomachines se apoderan de ti al no congeniar con tu ADN, haciendo que pierdas el control y convirtiéndote en un monstruo desfigurado o lo que sea, provocando tu autodestrucción. Aún así, mi compañero, que quería poner a salvo a su esposa e hija, quiso hacerlo. A partir de los datos de una antigua amiga mía que sí consiguió hacerlo, comenzamos a hacer los nanomachines y experimentándolos con muchos sujetos, pero todos fracasaron, ya que para controlarlos se necesita una gran fuerza vital y una cohesión casi perfecta. Y nos íbamos a rendir.

-Es imposible que se consiga algo así!-les decía Conan-sí ni siquiera se ha hecho esto el 1% de lo que hablaís en la actualidad.

-Es cierto, y cinco días antes de que la organización se diera cuenta del engaño, mis dos compañeros y yo estabamos desesperados. No querían perder a su hija y al bebe que habían conseguido tener días antes entre los dos. Mi amigo, preso del pánico, no quería que su bebe se lamentará de haber perdido sus padres a tan corta edad, así que lo que hizó fue intentar provocarle la muerte introduciéndole nanomachines dentro del cuerpo de la pequeña criatura…

-Así que murió…-lamentaba Shiho

-No-dijó tajante Marc-sucedió un milagro.

Eso hizó que Shiho se sorprendiera.

-Entonces…-quería decir Shiho

-Sí. Ese bebe consiguió almacenar los nanomachines dentro de su cuerpo, con una cohesión del 99,9%, algo imposible. Así fue como nació la arma más destructiva de todas, aparentando ser esa pequeña niña de tan corta edad.

-Y que sucedió al final?-preguntaba Agase queriendo saber el epílogo.

-Los padres, orgullosos de que su hija lo hubiera conseguido, dejaron todas sus esperanzas con ella para así seguir con vida. Pero una semana después del milagro, los padres desaparecieron y las dos niñas se quedarón a cargo de la organización, sin saber que su tesoro más preciado estaba ante sus ojos.

-Y como es que sus padres las abandonaron?-preguntaba Ayumi-Si las querían tanto…

-Ya, pero fueron asesinados, aunque siguen diciendo que "fue un accidente".

-Ya veo-decía Conan-entonces si queremos encontrar al líder, tenemos que encontrar a esas hermanas y…

-Espera un momento-decía Shiho, al que todos la vieron pálida y nerviosa-Como que un accidente? Entonces…

Y recordó las citas de Marc

"-Espera, sabes la fórmula de la APTX4869?

-Pues claro! Era uno de los objetivos que quería la organización y por eso la volvimos a crear."

"No subestiméis a Marc, él fue uno de los tres creadores originales de la fórmula."

"Hace 20 años, mis dos compañeros y yo creamos el prototipo de la APTX4869"

" No querían perder a su hija y al bebe que habían conseguido tener días antes entre los dos."

-Es tal y como lo has deducido-le sonreía Marc levantándose- el hombre que me encontré hace 30 años y que se convirtió en mi gran amigo se llamaba Atsushi Miyano, y tu, mi querida Shiho…

Y la señalo ante todos

-…eres la bioarma y asesina más poderosa de todo el universo!


	5. Capítulo 5: Diferencia de ideas

_Hola a todos chicos! Bueno, el último capítulo acabó de manera impactante, eh? A decir verdad, quería_ _introducir_ _en esta história el concepto de los nanomachines elaborado por el mangaka Kentaro Yabuki, ya que me encanto. Ahora es cuando me preguntéis,"Entonces, aparecerá alguno de sus personajes"? Mi respuesta: lo sabréis si seguís leyendo mi obra. Que comience el capítulo!_

Episodio 5: Diferencia de ideas

La frase suelta por Marc impactó a todos los presentes, que no esperaban semejante revelación.

-Entonces, después de la muerte de tus padres , yo me convertí en tu... padre adoptivo?-se preguntaba Marc a si mismo en voz alta-No, no lo creo. No la cuidé en su niñez. En su... viejo? No, tampoco, suena muy pervertido. En su tutor legal? No, demasiado recio para mi. Solo su tutor? Sí, creo que así estará bien.

-Espera... Como que Haibara es una asesina?-preguntaba Mitsuhiko, que sonreía creiendose que era una broma-Sí ella no lo es...

-Eso, eso, sí ella es muy buena persona-la defendía Genta.

-Ah, sí, se me olvidaba una parte-les añadía Marc-Que el grupo que formamos hace tres años nos dedicabamos a investigar grandes operaciones criminales y matar a los peces más gordos del crimen. Y la que cometió más fue, mayoritariamente, ella. Lo bueno es que solo mataba a la gente mala mala, ningún inocente.

-Eso es verdad, Haibara!?-le preguntaba exclamado Ayumi- Eres una asesina y no nos lo has contado?

-Claro que no!-les decía sobreexcitada-No se nada sobre esto! Ahora estoy segura que se lo inventan todo!

-Puede que tengas razón-declaraba Conan, que aún creia en la palabra de la chica-Y todo lo que estáis diciendo no puede ser verdad. Lo de la resurección de zombis, transformarse en juguetes, nanomachines... Soy de esas personas muy escepticas a fenomenos imposibles, así que si no tenéis pruebas, no me lo voy a...

Pero antes de que acabara, notó que algo le tiraba del pantalón. Al ver que era, no dió crédito a lo que veían sus ojos (ni tampoco lo de sus compañeros). Tiraba de él una especie de "animal" pequeño y blanco que no paraba de temblar. Tenía dos pequeños brazos y pies, unos ojos anodinos y una especie de nariz dorada en forma de cuerno.

-Pun-puun-soltaba la temblorosa criatura.

Al verlo, todos los presentes excepto los dos invitados hicieron la misma reacción.

-QUE...DEMONIOS...ES...ESO?!-pensaban todos a la vez mostrando una cara de WTF.

-Anda, ya te has despertado, Plue?-decía Marc a la criatura como si se refiriera a una mascota normal(aunque no se sabe si eso se consideraba normal).

-Y lo sueltas de esa manera!?-exclamaba Conan-Que es esta cosa!?

-Te contaré una historia.

-No quiero ahora una!-le respondía a la iniciativa de Marc.

-Esta criatura, al no saberse que era, la llevé a los mayores expertos del tema. A los mejores criptozoologos, por si se trataba de una criatura legendaria como el Chupacabras o el Big Foot. A Charles Darwin, por si se trataba de una especie perdida de la evolución. Incluso la llevé a Iker Jimenez, de Cuarto Milenio, por si se trataba de una espècie alienígena. Y todos me dieron la misma respuesta...

...

-"No tenemos ni puñetera idea de que es".

-Pues haberlo dicho de una vez!-le recriminaba Conan.

-Así que como no tenia un nombre, le pusieron a esta criatura el nombre de Plue. Y sobre lo que es...-decía mientras veía a Plue-A vuestra imaginación.

-Eso no es una respuesta!

-Para mí es un muñeco de nieve viviente-opinaba Marc.

-A mi me parece un tofu con patas-opinaba Luffy.

-En que demonios se basan los dos?-se preguntaba Agase.

-Bueno, mucha gente también lo cataloga cómo un dios o un insecto, però generalmente como un perro, así que se le puede considerar eso.

-No importa como lo veas, eso no es un perro, ni mucho menos real!-negaba Conan evadiendo a la realidad.

-Aún así, es muy mono!-decía Ayumi sobre Plue.

-Ahora que lo dices...-le apoyaba Mitsuhiko-Tienes razón.

Shiho no sabia que decir ni que contestar. Estaba algo asustada sobre esa extraña criatura. Fue entonces cuando aquello la vió. Durante unos segundos, la miró. Y de repente, salto hacia ella, donde se agarró a ella.

-Qu-Qu-Que esta haciendo!?-exclamaba Shiho asustada por si le atacaba.

-Oooohh, que bonito!-exclamaba Marc-Que commovedor es esta reunión de perro y amo! Aunque ninguna superará la de Hachi. Joder, que buen perro era...

-Espera, Hachi es un perro? No era un pulpo?-preguntaba Luffy pensando en su amigo.

-No me refiero a Hatchan, Luffy-le aclaraba Marc.

-Amo?-soltaba sorprendida Shiho-Si yo no le conozco.

-Pero él a tí sí. Recuerdas lo que dijé de que borré la memoria de todos? Pues bien, eso solo era para todos los que eran de este mundo. Si eres de otro universo, como él, no te afecta y lo recuerdas todo. Y este pequeñín te ha estado esperando durante 3 años.

Al oír aquello, vió otra vez a Plue. Pudo ver en su cara que le salían lagrimas en los ojos. Unas lagrimas que mostraban cuanto la había esperado.

Al ver esa cara, no sabia que hacer. No le conocía, però no quería hacerle daño.

-Ehmm...-expresaba Shiho.

Entonces, se fijó que el líquido que sacaba ya no eran lagrimas. Era saliva. Saliva de la boca.

-Ah! Que ascó!-gritaba asqueada-Que le pasa!?

-Si expulsa saliva, es que tiene hambre.-comentaba Marc-Así que antes de que comience a comerse la cabeza de alguno...

Removió una de las bolsas que había tráido con él y sacó una piruleta redonda. Al verla, Plue saltó directamente hacia Marc y comenzó a comerse la piruleta.

-A este pequeño le encantan las piruletas-les comentaba Marc-Creó que con esto le mantendremos ocupado.

Luego le dejó en un rincón de la sala.

-Bueno, pues esto demuestra una vez más que estuviste con nosotros.-le hablaba Marc a Shiho sobre la reunión perro-amo.

-No demuestra nada!-exclamaba Shiho-Esto no ha tenido nada que ver con lo que has contado de que soy una asesina! Ni siquiera soy esa arma que dices que supuestamente creó mi padre!

-A ver, ya te dije que lo olvidaste todo sobre nosotros cuando convertí a Luffy en juguete. Eso hizó que tus nanomachines quedaran casi inactivos dentro de tu cuerpo, ya que no tenías la suficiente motivación para activarlos. Si no te has dado cuenta de ello es porque nunca has ido a los hospitales por miedo a que descubrieran tu identidad y no te los han descubierto. Pero claro, quien se daria cuenta de algo tan diminuto? Por supuesto, también olvidaste todo sobre tus asesinatos.

-No, todo lo que estas contando es mentira-le decía Shiho-Aunque haya gente que haya muerto por el veneno, yo nunca...

 _En la noche oscura..._

Al oir el verso que cantava Marc, a Shiho le entró el miedo en su cuerpo.

 _En la noche oscura, donde tu aprovechas para hacer el mal,_

 _Ella aparecerá, si te portas muy mal,_

 _Tu sonrisa se convierte en desesperación_

 _Al ver su increible aparición_

 _Si intentas huir, ella no te dejará_

 _Antes te asesinará_

 _Antes de perder la vida, tú la verás_

 _Con su traje negro y dorado Cabello_

 _Será mejor que no vayas solo,_

 _Ya que te encontraràs a la oscuridad_

Al acabar de cantar esa canción tan tranquila pero a la vez aterradora, Marc volvió a hablar:

-Una bonita canción, siempre me gusta cantarla.

-Que era esa canción tan extraña?Más que bonita, parece de pesadilla-le decía Agase

-Y quien es la persona de la que habla?-preguntaba Conan.

-Konjiki no Yami,también conocida como Golden Darkness o Oscuridad Dorada…

Quien contestaba esa pregunta era la misma Shiho, pero lo hacía temblorosa y apretando los puños.

-Haibara, estás bien? Estas temblando!-se preocupaba Ayumi.

-Si, no pasa nada…-intentaba tranquilizarla sin éxito.

-Estas temblando más que cuando te mencioné a Vermouth…-le recordaba Conan.

-Es normal-le explicaba Shiho-Lo que ha cantado es una canción creada por los miembros de la organización en torno a la leyenda de Konjiki no Yami. Se dice que ella es una asesina profesional que ha matado cientos de los hombres de negro. Incluso los que han sido capturados o no han aparecido se les considera como sus víctimas. No hay pruebas de su existencia, pero con la canción y sus constantes apariciones en registros de antiguos cadaveres, hacen que cualquiera la tema. Incluso alguien como yo se cree ese cuento de hadas…

-Pero que dices?-le reclamaba Luffy- Si todo es real. Es más, tú eres ella.

Eso hizó que ella se quedará sorprendida, como los otros presentes (vaya, no sé cuantas veces se habrán quedado así durante todo ese día).

-Estas loco?-le contaba Shiho, sonriendo por no creerse la trola-Eso no es posible, ya que…

-Lo olvidaste todo, recuerdas?-le recordaba Marc.

Eso hizó que pasara de estar de risa a quedarse callada seria.

-Tú eras esa chica, y al desaparecer ella, quedó en mito.

-No, eso no es…

-A cuantos ha asesinado?-preguntaba Conan a Marc serio.

-Pues no sabría cuantos. Puede que unos 1000, 1500… Perdí la cuenta hace tiempo.

-Matastes a tantas personas y no te sientes culpable?-le gritaba enfadado Conan.

-Que yo…

-Sabes que podías haber matado a muchos inocentes además de personas culpables? Por tu culpa mucha gente perdió la vida, algo que nadie podría merecer. Y si esa gente tuviera familia? Sabes como se sentirían? Te perdoné aunque hiciste el APTX4869, por la excusa de que solo querias hacer un medicamento para salvar vidas, pero esto ya es el colmo!

-Yo…

-Si de verdad es que te sientes culpable, entonces entregate y no te muestres más!-le gritó Conan muy enfadado.

-Es por eso…

Decía una voz en la sala. Conan miró hacia la persona que lo dijo. Quien lo decía era Luffy.

-Por sentirse culpable de lo que había provocado y evitar que más gente inocente muriera, en vez de rendirse como hacen muchos ella se hizó fuerte y comenzó a asesinar a las personas que se las quitaban a otras personas, además de proteger a las personas que más les importa.

-Que?-contestaba Conan

-A todos los que mató eran grandísimos cabrones que en la sociedad actual serían considerados monstruos-le contaba Marc-además de que nos encargábamos de los hombres de negro. Así que aquí, nuestro asesinato está más que justificado.

-Pero no os da vergüenza? Aireáis todos vosotros de vuestros asesinatos?

-Oye, incluyeme a mi como asesino, pero a él-señalando a Luffy-aún encontrándose con semejantes mamones, nunca ha matado a nadie. Para él, romper sus sueños derrotándolo en combate es mejor que la muerte. Y prefiero más esa opción que el asesinato.

-Eso no importa, si soís asesinos debéis pagar por vuestros crímenes en prisión.

-Ahí está-aireaba Marc- la estúpida justicia en la cual todo el mundo solo por asesinar debe ser culpable. Y que me cuentas de todos esos casos en los cuales han asesinado a alguien que se llevó a su persona más preciada? Solo por hacerle sufrir por lo que le hizó le convierte en criminal? Porque yo lo veo lo más normal del mundo.

-Aún así, no se debe hacer, esta mal!

-Y si mataran a Ran delante de tus ojos, querías matar a su asesino?

Esa ultima frase tan impactante dejó a Conan parado y sin que se quejara.

-No… no le hagas nada a Ran! Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto! Además, como sabes su nombre?-defendía y questionaba a la vez Conan atemorizado.

-Eso quiero dejarlo de banda, ya que no tenemos mucho tiempo. Lo que queremos es llevarnos ya a Shiho para planearlo todo.

-Y para que me quereís?-preguntaba Shiho- si no se que queréis hacer…

-Eso es fácil-le dijó Luffy-destruir la Organización!

-Que!?-exclamaba Shiho-Estáis mal de la chaveta? Nadie puede con la organización. Ni siquiera ustedes, el FBI o la CIA.

-Esos panolis no harán nada, pero nosotros, con nuestros efectivos, les derrotaríamos en menos de un día.

-Eso es imposible!-les decía Conan-Ustedes no saben lo poderosos que són!

-Al contrario, són ustedes los que no saben su poderío total. Y aún así, creemos en nuestra victoria.

-Y con cuantos efectivos queréis derrotarlo? -les cuestionaba Shiho, que sabían que perderían- Con 100000 hombres?

Marc hacía que no con la cabeza

-10000?-preguntaba Mitsuhiko

Marc hacía que no con la cabeza

-1000?-preguntaba Ayumi

Marc hacía que no con la cabeza

-100?-preguntaba Genta, como si esto fuera un concurso de "Adivina a cuantos nos llevaremos para acabar con una organización criminal".

Marc hizó por última vez que no con la cabeza.

-Sin contar la posible ayuda que nos brinden y si todo sale bien, unos 5 luchadores en nuestro bando.

-Pero que dices!?-preguntaba sorprendido Conan- Si con eso solo os suicidaríais!

-Oye, tú cuenta que de esos cinco, una es la mayor asesina de agentes de la organización de la historia.

-Pero que no soy asesina!-les insistía Shiho- Si les tengo miedo, además de que no tengo ninguna capacidad extraña.

-Al contrario, mi querida Shiho, tú no eres la presa, sino el cazador. Además-le decía ahora Marc con ojos seriosos-no te has dado cuenta de tus poderes latentes que aún conservaste.

-Que poderes?

-Nah, tú tranquila, que cuando nos vayamos…

-Marc-le interrumpia Luffy

-…y estemos todos…

-Marc-le interrumpia por segunda vez Luffy

-…entonces…-decía Marc mientras se impacientaba cada vez más

-Marc-le interrumpia Luffy por tercera y última vez

-Y esto?-se preguntaba Shiho ella misma de repente-Estoy sintiendo algo. Pero el que?

-Que quieres, pesado?-se molestaba Marc.

Entonces aparecieron de la nada tres personas. Dos hombres de traje y corbata por los laterales de la casa i una mujer con gafas por la puerta. Los tres apuntaron hacía Marc, que estaba en medio.

-Ahí se acaba todo!-le decía la mujer apuntándole.

-Han venido enemigos? Luffy, porque demonios no me avisaste?-le preguntaba Marc mosqueado.

-Si ni me has dejado hablar!-le contestaba molesto.

-Jodie-sensei!-rebelaba Shiho la identidad de la agente-Pero que hace ella aquí?

-Eso es porque les llamé yo-contestaba haciendo una sonrisa Conan.

-Así que fuiste tú, pequeño niñato!-contestaba Marc exagerando como si descubriese una verdad oculta.

-Sí. Aproveché que te cambiabas en el baño para teclear el número de Jodie, le he pedido que trajera refuerzos y han podido escucharlo todo, así que no escaparás hasta que nos cuentes todo lo que sabes-le respondía airoso Conan, sabiendo que iba a ganar.

Entonces, después de unos segundos, después de observar a los que le apuntaban, Marc hizó una sonrisa burlona.

-En serio crees que has ganado?-le decía de una forma superior-Porque yo creo que no.

-Que?-se cuestionaba Conan-si estás rodeado por tres agentes del FBI. Es imposible que les ganes.

-Luffy!-le gritaba Marc haciendo ningún caso a la advertencia, mientras se tronaba el dedo índice de la mano izquierda y el dedo medio de la mano derecha con los pulgares.

-Entendido!-le captaba Luffy

Entonces Shiho notó algo.

-Que…es esta horrible sensación tan familiar?-se questionaba Shiho mientras veía la escena.

-Bueno, puede que no les ganemos en número-les decía Marc poniéndose en serio y sonriendo-pero sí en diferencia de poder.


	6. Capítulo 6: vs The Bureau

_Hoooooooooola a todos! Después de tanta explicación, por fin ya comienzan las peleas en esta história! Puede que hayan tardado en llegar, pero debía hacer que el hilo de la história tuviera un buen sentido. Ya, ya lo sé, queréis ver ya la acción. Pues sin más demora, que comience el capítulo!_

Capítulo 6: vs The Bureau

-Crees que vaís a ganar?-le cuestionaba Jodie- no sé si ves la situación actual, pero ahora estáis rodeado por nuestros agentes del FBI, y completamente desarmados, así que rendíos ya si no queréis pasarlo mal.

-Bueno, es verdad-se lamentaba sarcásticamente Marc-Estamos aquí solitos, desarmados e indefensos como ya sabemos quien va a ganar. Así que aprovecharé esto como un modo de lección para ustedes, aspirantes a asesinos.

-Eso es lo que tiene que decir alguien que està desesperado?-se burlaba Conan-Estás acabado, admitelo!

-Es verdad-pensaba Shiho con dudas-Les hemos detenido. Pero que es esta sensacion que no se me va de la cabeza?

-Shiho!-le despertaba Marc.

Entonces le miró preguntandose porque la había llamado.

-Ahora-le decía mientras se ponia la capucha por encima-quiero que veas como lo hacemos. Después de verlo, quiero que pienses sobre ello y decidas si quieres ayudarnos o no. Aceptaremos tú respuesta. Eso sí, estoy convencido de que te gustará.

La última frase la decía después de taparse casi toda la cara con la capucha, dejando así una amplia sonrisa.

Entonces se quedó observando, però sin dejar de estar nerviosa.

-Primera lección, mocosos: observa lo que tienes a tu alrededor con calma y busca la mejor manera de sorprender a tú enemigo.

-Venga, a que esperamos?-recriminaba Conan- Detengamosle!

-Mierda, que esto que siento?-continuaba Shiho dudosa.

Entonces tuvo una corazonada.

-Por detrás?- se decía girando Shiho.

Y lo vió. Vió como había un cuarto agente del FBI, con pistola en mano y a punto de apretar el gatillo.

-De donde ha salido este?-se preguntaba ella mientras miraba su curiosa risa de querer matar a alguien.

Pero antes de que apretará el gatillo, Luffy le dió un puñetazo en la cara que lo lanzó hacía los muebles de la cocina.

Entonces Conan y todos los demàs se giraron para ver lo que sucedía detrás suyo.

-Que ha pasado?-preguntaba exclamado Conan.

-Ai, te has hecho daño?-le preguntaba Ayumi.

-No, no me ha pasado nada. I a vosotros?

-No, tampoco-le contestava Mitsuhiko.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño a Shiho!-le gritaba Luffy al agente.

-Maldito seas!-le gritaba el agente mientras se intentava levantar, aunque bastante malherido-No te interpongas en mi camino!

-Pero que hace?-se sorprendía Conan- Ese no era el plan que...

Y antes de que acabarà, algo pasó cerca de los chicos, que le hizó un pequeño corte en la mejilla de Conan, en dirección al agente.

-Pero qu...!?-exclamaba sorprendido el agente con cara de miedo.

Y antes de que acabarà su reacción, un objeto punzante le impactó, con tanta fuerza que le atravesó la cabeza y se clavó en la pared con fuerza. Vieron como ese hombre se desplomaba en el suelo, muerto en el acto, saliendole una pequeña cantidad de sangre en la cabeza.

-Está muerto!?-preguntaba asustado Genta.

Entonces Conan, mientras le salía un poco de sangre en la mejilla, se giró enfadado hacía donde se había lanzado el objeto, y vió a Marc.

-Tú nos has mentido en una cosa, Kudo: no habían tres agentes, sinó cuatro, para que así nos intentases sorprender. Pero yo también te he mentido en una cosa, y es la de que estamos desarmados- le decía sonriente mientras cogía un Chupa-Chups para llevarselo a la boca.

-Estaba armado, Jodie-sensei?-le gritó Conan.

-No, lo único que he visto es que movió los dedos hacía atrás, però no creo que tuviera alguna arma.

-Pero con que lo matado?-decía Shiho, observando el cadàver- Lo ha hecho con un objeto que le ha atravesado el cráneo, però el hueco que le ha dejado es demasiado pequeño para que sea de una bala, además de que con tal fuerza que le ha dejado el agujero sin irregularidades.

-Como demonios lo ha hecho?-se enrabiaba Conan pensando en ello.

-Chicos, preparense para disparar!-les gritaba Jodie a los suyos.

-Si es que desde luego, no habéis mejorado nada-les decía Marc calmado, llevandose otro Chupa-Chups a la boca, teniendo dos.

-Eh, un momento?-se teorizaba Conan, que había observado algo anómalo-No me digas que...

-Fuego!-les gritó Jodie.

-No lo haga, Jodie-...!-le intentaba advertir Conan.

Pero antes de que acabarà, los dos dispararon. Pero no le alcanzaron a Marc. Se dejó caer hacía atras, evitandolas de esa manera. Y mientrás se caya, cogió algo con las manos y las lanzó hacía los hombros de los dos agentes, que se quedaron allí clavados. Mientras Marc se volvía a poner derecho, los dos agentes estaban en el suelo, inmobiles i sin poder moverse.

-Pero que demonios!?-exclamaba Agase- Les ha derrotado sin tocarlos!?

-Como es posible?-se preguntaba Shiho-con que arma les ha podido derrotar?

-Los palos...-le decía Conan.

-Que palos?-le preguntaba Shiho extrañada.

-Los palos de Chupa-chups!-le respondía nervioso Conan a algo que era irreal-Les ha matado con los palos de los Chupa-Chups que tenia en la boca!

Conan lo pudo ver. Viendo su sonrisa, vió cómo de un mordisco rompía los dos caramelos, dejando así la parte de palo. Al instante, Marc cogia los dos palos con las manos y los lanzaba a los agentes.

Entonces Shiho siendo realista le dijo:

-Cómo va a ser eso? Eso no puede ser...

-Segunda lección: usa la arma más apropiada o cercana a tí para dejar noqueado al instante a tu enemigo.

Eso les contaba Marc mientras ya se cogía otro.

-Lo que os ha dichó él es cierto-les continuaba Marc, enseñandoles lo que parecía un simple caramelo con palo-Estos pequeños modificados por mi contienen en el palo dardos paralizantes similares a los que os han disparado esta mañana. Pueden paralizar todos los nervios del cuerpo, y si se lanza con extrema brutalidad, como lo hago yo normalmente, y en el punto correcto, causan heridas graves e incluso la muerte. Una arma cuanto menos interesante.

-Suge...-se le escapaba Genta.

-Así que venía preparado...Mierda, como no me he dado cuenta antes!?-se lamentaba Conan.

-Aún así no cantés victoria, boy!-le decía Jodie apuntandole con la pistola-Aún quedo yo, y ahora que sé lo de tus palos paralizantes, no me darás.

-Eso crees?-le cuestionaba Marc-Esto a pasado de ser un cuatro contra dos a un uno contra dos. Ahora ya llevamos la ventaja numèrica y la tàctica. Rindete, no puedes hacer ya nada.

Entonces él ya se preparaba para lanzarle otro paralizante.

-Shut up!-le gritaba Jodie.

Y le disparó tres balas para evitar que le lanzase el palo. Pero antes de que le alcanzaran, Marc había llegado a su espalda y le cogió el brazo izquierdo con una llave y poniendole el dedo en el cuello,inmovilizandola al completo y dejandola a su merced.

-Aghhh!-gritaba Jodie.

-Jodie-sensei!-gritaba Conan.

-Fuck!-se lamentava ella, costandole respirar a la vez que hablar-Así que desde un principio querías engañarme haciendome pensar que lanzarías el palo...

-Tercera lección: Haz parecer a tu enemigo lo que no es. Si quisiera ya te habría derrotado con el palo, però ya que quería hablar un poco, pensé que esta forma era la más conveniente. Ya que ahora te recuerdo. Tú eres Jodie Sterling, verdad? Al verte con esas gafas, me has recordado a tú padre.

-Tú conociste a mi padre!?-le preguntaba Jodie.

-Sí, era buena persona y un buen agente, però por desgracia no supo ocultarse muy bien de la organización y murió.

-Callate!-le dijó Jodie intentando salvar el prestigio de su padre a la vez que escapar de Marc.

-Cuarta lección: no caer en la provocación y mantenerse concentrado en todo momento.-le aconsejaba Marc.

-Aún sigues con eso?-preguntaba Jodie mientras forcejeaba.

-Yo de tí no me movería tanto-le advertía Marc-ahora mismo tengo mi dedo sobre tu laringe, lo que hará que te cueste respirar, y con un mínimo movimiento te la puedo perforar. Así que quedate quieta o morirás dolosamente por asfixia o perdida de sangre.

-Sueltala ahora!-le amenazaba Conan con el reloj anestesiante.

-Ah, ah!-le negaba Marc-No dispares. Ahora mismo la puedo usar como escudo humano, y si la das quedaria inconsciente y no podria respirar.

-Pues entonces...-le decía Conan buscando rapidamente la solución-Le daremos a tú perro!

Al instante, cogío a Plue.

-No creo que puedas. Plue, ataca!

-Ja!-se reía Conan-Que puede hacer esta...

Y Plue, en vez de morderle o hacer algo típico de un perro, le dió a la cabeza de Conan con su nariz taladro.

-Aaaah!-se quejaba Conan mientras Plue se retiraba.

-Espero que aprendás a no molestar un Plue jamás!-le enseñaba Marc.

-Mierda...Pues a él!-decía Conan apuntando rapidamente hacía Luffy.

-Oh, eso sería buena idea lo del intercambio de compañeros. A excepción de que Luffy ,aún estando en esa forma, ya puede cuidarse un poco de sí mismo y te noquearía rapidamente.

-Joder!-se lamentaba Conan-Ya no sé que podemos hacer!

-Yo lo sé-le respondía Marc-Dejanos irnos con Shiho y punto final, salimos todos ganando.

-Nosotros no!-le exclamava Mitsuhiko.

-No te dejaremos que te lleves a Haibara!-le decía Ayumi.

-Chicos...-se sorprendía Shiho.

-Oh, que bonito, la parte del "si quieres tenerla tendrás que pasar por nuestros cadaveres". Pero ahora teneís que verlo. Hemos derrotado a todos los agentes que había en la casa y os podemos noquear al í que daos cuenta de que hemos ganado y vosotros habéis perdi...

Y antes de que acabara, se oyó un disparo y como una bala le daba en toda la cara de Marc. Pasaron unos momentos de incertidumbre, sin que Marc o los demàs se movierán.

-Parece que no contabas con una ayuda extra, pequeño...-decía la voz de un hombre calmado con escopeta en mano que se apoyaba en la puerta.

Al ver a ese hombre, los presentes se quedaron bastante sorprendidos, a excepción de Conan y Jodie, que sonrieron de felicidad al verlo.

-Por fin has llegado...sí que estabas tardando-sonreía Marc al verlo, teniendo la bala disparada entre los dientes.

-Subaru-san!?-respondía Mitsuhiko sorprendido, revelando la identidad del hombre joven con gafas i chaqueta marrón carne.

-Que hace él aquí!?-se sorprendía Shiho al verle.

-Tranquilos chicos-les calmaba Conan recuperando otra vez la compostura y la sonrisa-No os puedo contar mucho, pero él es nuestro as en la manga.

-Shu...-respiraba aliviada Jodie, pronunciando ese nombre en voz baja.

-Anda, y este?-se preguntaba Luffy-Es del FBI,Marc?

-Luffy-le decía mientras escupía la bala de la boca y miraba fijamente a los ojos de Subaru-Él es Akai.

Entonces Luffy miró fijamente a la cara del sujeto para reconocerlo.

-Ahhhhh!Aibaggu!-exclamaba contento Luffy-Cuanto tiempo! Si que has cambiado! Incluso has perdido las bolsas en los ojos!

-Le acaba de llamar "ojos de bolsa" en japonés?-decían los que conocían la verdadera identidad de Subaru, incrédulos por oír ese nombre.

-Es que a Luffy le cuesta un poco recordar nombres y siempre recuerda a antiguos rivales por su característica más vista-explicaba Marc,decepcionado de volver a oir ese nombre otra vez.

-Les conoces de algo, Subaru-san?-le preguntaba Conan al aparecido en escena.

-A ver, a ese muñeco no lo recuerdo de nada, però creo que sé quien es el de las gafas...-decía Subaru mientras agudizaba la vista al decir ese último comentario.

-Pues claro, porque soy muy popu entre los grandes agentes y todos me quieren!-le respondía Marc sonriente.

-No, eso es porque cuando estuve en la organización, siempre había el rumor de que había un hombre que siempre eliminaba o daba ordenes de matar a aquellos que fallaban en las misiones de la organización.

-Subaru-san es también de esa organización?-preguntaba en voz baja Genta.

-Shhhhh!-le hacía callar Conan-Dejame escuchar la conversación!

-Se decía que ese hombre era uno de los peces gordos, pero había la teoría en el FBI de que podia ser en realidad el jefe de la organización haciendose pasar por un subordinado para saberlo todo al instante. No había ninguna pista sobre él, però yo dí con algo. Hace 3 años, hubo casos en que se encontraron unos cuantos cadáveres en distintos barrios de America. Y en las fotos que me pasaron, había dos similitudes:La primera, que los cadáveres eran un autentico espectaculo de terror, ya que, envueltos en una especie de ácido estomacal, les faltaban partes del cuerpo o carne ,como si los hubiera comido una bestia eso jamás se pudieron identificar. Y la segunda, que entre las multitudes de curiosos siempre aparecía un chico adolescente con gafas y jersei con capucha. Normalmente, eso quedaria como una casualidad y era un simple peatón. Pero hace un año, aquí en Japón, apareció otro cadàver. No acabo como los otros cadáveres, porque murió de un disparo de bala. Pero en una foto, además del equipo medico y la policía, aparició ese chico otra vez. Y al identificar el cadàver, se confirmó todo: Su nombre era Masami Hirota según los presentes, pero su verdadera identidad era la de un agente inferior de la Organización, llamada Akemi Miyano.

Al oír ese nombre, a Shiho se sorprendió y aterrorizó al instante que él supiera el nombre de su hermana y de que el chico de las gafas al que consideró un estúpido tuviera algo que ver en su muerte.

-Así como si un depredador cazará a unas ratas, y luego se quedarà a volver a verlas, se le dió nombre a ese miembro de la organización a partir de las versiones de los testigos de sus ataques. Y ahora, me gustaria que me respondas a esta me dices que no, solo les detendré. Si me dices que sí...,tendrás una muerte horrible.

Y en el más absoluto silencio, formulo la pregunta.

-Tú eres el buho de un solo ojo?

Al oír esa pregunta, los dos invitados se quedaron callados. Luffy puso cara seria, mientras que Marc, que se agarró un momento el pecho, después de unos segundos, volvió a sonreir.

-Oye, Kudo-le decía Marc sonriendo y evitando la pregunta-A decir verdad, les he mentido en otra cosa. Y es que...

-Bueno, pues entonces-le cortaba Subaru-ya has tomado tú decisión?

-Sí-le contestaba siendo prepotente-Que sí quieres la respuesta tendrás que matarme.

-Tú lo has querido-le decía con una sonrisa Subaru.

Entonces los dos se quedaron callados y sin moverse, pero a punto de hacer algo.

-Este es el momento-pensaba Conan-En el qual uno espera que el otro dé el primer movimiento, para así contrarestarlo.

I quien movió primero fue Subaru, cargando la escopeta. Pero antes de que disparara, Marc le puso su mano en la cara en forma de garra.

-Que rápido!-exclamaba Subaru.

I con ella le arrancó parte de su piel de la cara junto a su pelo y las gafas.

-Ahhhhhhh!-gritaban los tres niños muertos de miedo.

-Le ha arrancado la cara!?-decía Shiho aterrada.

-No, no quería acabar con esto tan pronto-les decía Marc con su sonrisa-Lo unico que he hecho es hacer que por lo menos mi contrincante muestre su verdadera apariencia si va a luchar contra mí.

Entonces Shiho vió la mano de Marc y se dió cuenta.

-No es piel de verdad, es sintètica! Entonces él...

I cuando ella le vió por la espalda, lo reconoció.

-Quien es él?-se preguntaba Mitsuhiko.

-Ah, a mi me suena!-gritó Ayumi.

Entonces Marc se sacó del bolsillo del pantalón una gorra de color negra.

-I eso?-preguntaba "Subaru" con una voz distinta y con un aparato mecánico en el cuello roto.

-Prefería que usarás una. Es como un signo de identidad para tí.

-Mh-le respondía con una sonrisa-No conozco a nadie que trate así a sus enemigos.

Y al ponerse la gorra sobre su pelo negro, abrió sus ojos de bolsa con mirada decidida y le dijó:

-Pero ahora creo que ya es hora de acabar contigo!

-Dai Moroboshi!-exclamaba Shiho ella misma con sorpresa.


	7. Capítulo 7: El no-humano

_Hola a todos! Bien, pues antes de empezar el capítulo, me gustaria decir sobre de dónde son los personajes que no son de las dos séries. Para empezar, Plue es del mangaka Hiro Mashima. Si me preguntáis de cúal de las dos séries (Rave Master o Fairy tail), pues... Ni yo mismo lo sé XD. Y sobre el apodo que le han puesto a Marc (que ese es creación mía),"el buho"...No puedo revelaros nada aún, però ya lo descubriréis. Pues sin más demora, que empiece el capítulo!_

Episodio 7: El no-humano

-Ah, ya lo recuerdo!-decía Mistuhiko-Era uno de los hombres que se encontraban en el día del secuestro del bus!

-Es verdad!-se daba cuenta Genta.

-Anda, ahora sí que es Aibaggu!-confirmaba sorprendido Luffy-Pero no tenia el pelo largo la última vez?

-Que hace él aquí?-decía Shiho aterrada.

-Ah, sí, es verdad, que Kudo y el profesor te habían dejado al margen de esa notícia-revelaba Marc.

-Vosotros sabíais algo de esto?-preguntaba Shiho enfadada hacía los dos culpables.

-Ehmmm...-evadía Agase

-Bueno...-evadía Conan.

-Es que les costaba decirte "Oye, sabías que tenemos de vecino al exnovio de tu hermana camuflado para evitar que los de la organización descubran que aún sigue vivo y te lo hemos ocultado todo este tiempo mientras tu te obsesionabas con que era alguien de la organización que te va a matar?". Si fuera ellos, te lo habría dicho a la primera, pero ya ves...-suspiraba Marc mientras actuava en tono infantil al decir esa frase entre comillas y volviendo a la normalidad en las otras.

-Me lo tendríais que haber dicho hace tiempo!-exclamaba Shiho indignada.

-Bueno,es que era secreto y...-se excusaba Conan.

-Podemos dejar la parte de la culpa es tuya y seguir con esto? Es que quiero enfrentarme a él ya!-pedía Marc.

-No lo habría dicho mejor-decía Akai satisfecho.

Y Shiho, bastante preocupada, dijó:

-Oye...-intentando llamar la atención a Akai.

-Y ahora que!?-decía Marc, agotado de tantes interrupciones-Es que no nos vais a dejar acabar con esto?

Akai la miró de reojo.

-Sí quieres que hablemos, dejemoslo para después-le contestó.

-Gracias a Dios, alguien que si quiere pelear directamente sin hacer flashbacks !-decía Marc aliviado.

-De acuerdo-le respondio Shiho algo dudosa.

-Eso sí-continuaba Akai-por lo menos te puedo asegurar que te protegeré. Es por una promesa que le hice a cierta persona. Así que quedate tranquila, princesa.

Al oir eso, Shiho no sabia que pensar.

-Te refieres a la que no pudiste proteger?-dijó Marc rompiendo la buena sensación que había durante unos segundos.

Al oir eso, Akai le disparó, evitandoló Marc moviendo ligeramente la cabeza.

-A ver si esta vez podras hacerlo de verdad-le decía Marc provocandolo.

Fue directamente hacía Akai e intentó cogerlo otra vez por la cara, però Akai le volvió a disparar, lo que le obligó a esquivarlo. Una sucesión de disparos siguieron a continuación, la qual marc las esquibaba corriendo a gran velocidad. Y lo que hizó a continuación fue saltar sobre él.

-Un ataque directo? No es de ser muy listo-le dijó Akai antes de apuntarle con el rifle.

Pero cuando Akai le apuntó y disparó, Marc se acotó y paso por debajo de sus piernas, para luego girarse y tener la espalda de su rival en sus narices.

-Mierda!-se decía Akai-Me ha hecho creer que atacaria directamente para luego ponerse en mi espalda y que no me dé tiempo a reaccionar o usar mi arma!

-Parece que aquí acaba todo-le decía Marc antes de asestar el golpe final.

A lo que con sorpresa, Akai le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Sí, con esto ya acaba todo.

Y mientras se preguntaba el porque de esa sonrisa, Marc recibió un golpe por la espalda que le pilló por sorpresa. Al girarse vió lo que le asestó el golpe.

-Una pelota?-se preguntaba mientras miraba como el chaval de las gafas le había asestado el balonazo.

Y seguidamente, antes de que escapara, Akai le puso el rifle en la cara.

-Ya veo...-decía Marc con una sonrisa, aliviado de haver adivinado esa estrategia.

-Sayonara-le despedía Akai.

Y le disparó a quemarropa. Un disparo que se oyó completamente en la sala y que dejó tumbado a Marc, allí con el cuerpo inerte, y las gafas a su lado, que misteriosamente no se habían roto.

-Se lo ha cargado!?-preguntaba Genta sorprendido.

-Pero como?-se cuestionaba Ayumi.

-Fácil-contestaba Conan con una satisfactória sonrisa al haber ganado-Lo que he hecho es darle en la espalda con la pelota para que así su cuerpo se echase hacía adelante y él pudiera aprovechar la oportunidad de dispararle.

-Sugee! Que listo has sido, Conan-kun!-le decía Mitsuhiko.

-Gracias a la improvisación del chaval, ya hemos acabado con el más peligroso-confirmaba Akai viendo el cuerpo sin moverse-,però es una pena, ya que con él hubieramos conseguido toda la información sobre la organización.

-No importa-le decía Conan- ya que su compañero aún sigue aquí y lo podemos capturar más facilmente.

A quien se referia, como no, era a Luffy, que estaba de pie al lado de Shiho y el cadáver del agente.

-Retrocede, Haibara!-le decía Conan.

-De...de acuerdo!-respondía ella.

Y mientras se iba, Conan y Akai ya preparaban un disparo de sus respectias armas, mientras Luffy seguia allí pausible e immutado, sin moverse.

-Pero que hace Marc?-se preguntaba Luffy extrañado.

-Que pasa, por que no te mueves? Es porque te rindes?-le decía Conan ya triunfante.

-Es que no sé que hace-le contestaba él.

-A que te refieres?-preguntaba Conan desconcertado.

-Que Marc aún no ha sido derrotado.

-Pero que dices?-le decía Conan-Si él está muerto, por un impacto de bala. Ni siquiera un chaleco antibalas podria protegerle de la poca distancia que le ha disparado. O es que acaso no eres capaz de asimilar su muerte?

-No. Él es más fuerte que nadie. No le derrotareis jamas.-respondía decisivo Luffy.

-Y crees de verdad eso?-le preguntaba Akai serioso.

-Pero me has sorprendido, Aibaggu-le decía Luffy-No pensaba que te hubieras vuelto tan débil desde la última vez. Ahora si que no tienes posibilidades de ganar.

-Lo siento por ti-le decía ahora Akai-pero no me puedo permitir quedar por una promesa que le hice a una chica estúpida.

-Pues lo siento por tí-le decía Luffy serio-pero nosotros le juramos a tres personas que protegeríamos a Shiho. Así que nosotros tampoco tenemos permitido perder.

Ese comentario hizó sorprender bastante a los presentes, excepto a Akai, que no perdía la compostura.

-Tienes mucha voluntad, chaval, però aún así no vas a ganarnos-le contestaba Akai.

-Vamos ya a por él, Akai-san-le aconsejaba Conan-Preparate!

-Sí Marc no se va a mover, pues ya me encargó de vosotros!-les decía Luffy, poniendose en guardia y con ganas de pelear- Vengan cuando quieran!-

Y Akai, con su rifle, y Conan con sus zapatillas, lanzaron sus ataques de sus respectivas armas hacía Luffy, que siguió quieto sin hacer nada y espero hasta el último momento para atacar.

Mientras, en una carretera de las calles de Tokyo, un Porsche 356A iba por las calles, sorprendiendo a algunos fans de los automóbiles al ver aquel clásico. Dentro de ese coche tan raro había tres ocupantes.

-Aniki, a por quien teníamos que ir?-le preguntaba el hombre corpulento que iba con traje, gafas y sombrero de color negro a su jefe. Su nombre era Vodka.

Su jefe era el hombre que también llevava sombrero y traje negro, con cabellos largos de color plateado y con una cicatriz en la mejilla. Era Gin.

-Pues a por un pez bastante gordo -le contestaba-Era uno de los más antiguos miembros de la organización, que se encontraba en el departamento científico. Però según he oído, la traicionó hace mucho tiempo y está muy buscado. "Él" lo quiere atrapar para sonsacarle cierto asunto y luego liquidarlo.

-Pero sabemos quién es?-le preguntaba la bella mujer que estaba en el asiento de atrás fumandose un cigarrillo.

-I tú, que eres la favorita de esa persona, no lo sabes?-le respondía retóricamente Gin-Si que estàs mal informada, Vermouth.

-No es eso-le contestaba-Es que nadie buscaba esta persona durante años y ahora, hace una semana, todo el mundo se ha mobilizado solo por el rumor de que ha vuelto a Japón.

-Y por donde tenemos que buscar?-le preguntaba Vodka a Gin.

-Segun parece, algunos testigos lo han visto en compañía de alguien en diferentes ciudades de Japón cómo Hokkaido, Kioto, Osaka, y se cree que ahora se encuentran aquí, en Tokyo. Pero no hay ninguna pista. Parece que sí sabe cómo esconderse bien de nosotros.

-Llevaban tantos años buscándolo que se olvidaron de atraparle y pensaban que murió. Normal que tuviera éxito ese hombre-decía Vermouth.

-Bueno, pues parece que estamos en un callejón sin salida.

Y al acabar Gin esa frase, le sonó su teléfono.

-Quien es, Aniki?-preguntaba Vodka por curiosidad.

-Que raro-decía sorprendido-Es un número que desconozco. Como lo habrá conseguido?

-Y que te ha enviado?-le preguntó Vermouth.

-Un mensaje de texto.

Y comenzó a leerlo. Y treinta segundos después, esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción y malicia.

-Por qué estás tan contento?-le preguntaba Vodka.

-Parece que, después de todo, mataremos a dos pajaros de un tiro-esbozaba Gin-Ya sé por donde tenemos que empezar. Gira hacía la izquierda.

-De acuerdo-le confirmaba Vodka.

-Al final, la visita a Japón de ese tal Marc nos dará mucho beneficio.-decía satisfecho Gin.

Pero al oír ese nombre, Vermouth se asustó al instante y vió flasbacks en su cabeza.

FLASHBACK

Una mujer desangrandose...

"Ya está, has sido derrotada"-le decía un chico joven.

"No, no puedo morir ahora"-decía la mujer desangrada.

"Quieres seguir en el camino de la vida?"-le preguntaba otra persona con una pastilla en la mano.

"Dime, tú que demonios eres?"-le preguntaba la mujer herida al otro chico.

"Digamos que soy alguién comaparado a un Dios o un diablo, pero sin ser ninguno de los dos"-le decía con una sonrisa y el reflejo de las gafas iluminando la noche.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Al acabar de ver esos flashes, Vermouth estaba jadeando y recuperando la respiración.

-Le ocurre algo!?-le preguntaba Vodka preocupandose por su Seguridad-Está bien!?

-Sí...-decía Vermouth recuperando la compotsura-Dime una cosa Gin, es verdad que se llama Marc?

-Sí-le respondía sin tenir en cuenta su ataque de nerviós anterior-Es el nombre que me dió esa persona.

-Pues si vais a por él,sería mejor que fuérais con refuerzos.

-Y eso?-se cuestionaba Gin-Es que crees que puede ser una amenaza? Si no es más que un estúpido cientifico.

-No te lo creas, Gin-le advertía Vermouth-He recordado partes de mi pasado que no quiero verlas nunca, y él estaba ahí. Y te aseguro que ese chico no es normal. Ni siquiera sé si es humano.

Casa de Agase:

-Pero...que...?-decía Shiho sorprendida.

-No es posible...-decía asombrado Conan.

-Ay!-se quejaba Luffy, habiendo sido golpeado en la cabeza otra vez-Porque me has vuelto a dar!?

-Por intentar pelear cuando te prohibí expresamente que lo hicierás-le regañaba Marc.

-Pero si no te movías!-le decía Luffy.

Y en un misterioso lugar oscuro...

-Marc, seguro que podrás luchar en estas condiciones?-susurraba una voz profunda de un ser que, con la oscuridad, solo se veían sus grandes ojos amarillos.

-No te preocupes por mí-le contestaba con una sonrisa Marc, que era el único que podia hablarle, y a los otros les pareció que hablaba solo-Ya ves que la situación está bajo control.

De repente, en su jersei, en la parte central izquierda, se dibujó por si solo un jolly roger. Ese jolly roger tenia dos huesos cruzados, y el cráneo llevaba un sombrero de paja y una pipa en la boca.

Y todo eso, mientras había recibido la bala en su brazo, y detenía la pelota que había lanzado Conan con una patada.

-Aaaaaahhhh!

Y con ese grito, dirigió la pelota hacía el suelo y se detuvo.

-Bien, pues ya es hora de demostraros cómo se las gasta el tutor de los kaizoku meitantei!-exclamaba un Marc que revelaba una sonrisa en su rostro, que aún seguia encapuchado, pero llevaba un vendaje tapándole los ojos y recogía las gafas para ponerlas por encima.


	8. Capítulo 8: La caja de sorpresas

_Hoooola a todos! Lo que os traigo hoy es un capitulazo! He decidido ponerle el mismo título que el capítulo 432 de One piece, porque involucra tanto una caja cómo las sorpresas. En este capítulo, será el clímax de esta batalla y tanto misterios como revelaciones serán mostrados. Pero tranquilos, todo será explicado en capítulos posteriores. Pues sin más demora, disfrutad de este super-episodio!_

Episodio 8: La caja de sorpresas

La pelota quedó quieta justo delante de Marc, después de haberle quitado toda la energía y saliéndole algo de humo.

-Como es posible que aún sigas vivo!?-le preguntaba Conan, que aún seguía sorprendido por cómo le había parado su balón.

-Porque la bala que me ha dado antes no me ha hecho gran cosa.-le decía Marc mientras se quitaba el casquillo del brazo.

-Y entonces, cómo es que llevas una venda?-le preguntaba Luffy.

-Joder, me ha dado en un ojo!-le exclamaba Marc-Querías ver mi ojo colgando o que?

-Entonces, no ves nada?-preguntaba Luffy.

-La venda es translúcida, por lo que os puedo ver-le aclaraba Marc.

-Pero sí estoy seguro de haberle dado-decía Akai-Como se ha podido defender?

-Bueno, digamos que mi defensa es lo más seguro que puede encontrar.-se satisfacía Marc.

-Y como es que, si no te ha afectado, te has quedado tendido en el suelo?-le preguntaba Conan.

-Pues para daros una sorpresa y ver vuestras caras de decepción!-decía con tono infantil y sacando lengua.

-No nos subestimes!-le decía Conan refunfuñado-Si tuviera mi cuerpo…

-Así que crees que si fueras Shinichi Kudo, me derrotarías?-se questionaba Marc-Como eres tan pesado, te daré una oportunidad.

De su mano, enseño algo que los chicos reconocieron al instante.

-Eso es…?-reconocía Conan.

-Una APTX 4869!?-exclamaba Shiho.

-Esta es la apuesta-le explicaba Marc-Me tomaré esta pastilla y rejuveneceré a una edad similar a la tuya. En ese tiempo, tú disparame con todo lo que tengas con el próximo balonazo y sólo utilizaré aquello para acabar contigo.

-Mh!Estás de guasa?-le decía chulo Conan-Crees que vas a derrotarnos mientras te retortijas de dolor? Además, puede que tengas bastante fuerza, pero con la máxima potencia no conseguirás pararlo.

-Pues vamos a comprobarlo.-le decía Marc preparado para tragársela-Esto es un todo o nada. O me atraparéis u os derrotaré.

-Akai-san-le decía Conan en voz baja mientras giraba la rueda de las zapatillas- justo cuando dispare el balón, vaya directamente a por él.

-Como quieras, pequeño-aceptaba Akai.

Al girar cada vez más la rueda, salía más luz y chispas de la zapatilla.

-Conan-kun, no lo hagas, no creo que las zapatillas puedan aguantar!-le advertía el profesor.

-Tú tranquilo-le calmaba-Aguantarán seguro. Preparate, estas zapatillas no són normales.

-Cuando quieras-le incitaba Marc, tomándose la pastilla.

Al instante, notó los efectos de la droga y su cuerpo estaba echando humo.

-Parece que ya ha empezado…-gesticulaba Marc aguantándolo.

-Comete esta!-le gritaba al lanzarle la pelota, de la qual salían más chispas que nunca.

Al mismo tiempo, Marc podía ver cómo Akai iba a su derecha con rifle en mano para asegurar un golpe.

-Estas acabado!-le decía Akai ya apuntándole.

-Parece que aún no os habéis dado cuenta del poder que tiene esta droga, verdad?-decía Marc sonriendo justo cuando le llegaba la pelota.

-Que dices?-preguntaba sorprendido Conan.

En el acto, Marc se bombeó las piernas y sucedió algo que nadie se esperaba. El cuerpo se le volvió de un color rojizo y la humareda aumentó.

-Pero que…?-decía sorprendido Akai al ir a por él.

-Que demonios ha hecho?-preguntaba Shiho astorada.

-Hora de empezar el espectáculo-terminaba Marc.

Al instante, se desvaneció de la mirada de los presentes y la pelota que le iba a impactar al final lo hizó en la pared, abriendo una grieta de un tamaño grande.

-Ha desaparecido!?-exclamaba asombrado Conan.

-Donde demonios está!?-preguntaba Akai mirando a los lados.

-Aquí detrás-le decía una voz.

Detrás suyo estaba Marc , moviendo su mano posicionando sus dedos anular, meñique y pulgar delante y el dedo índice y el medio detrás. Al hacerlo, el color de su piel se volvió de color negro.

Al verlo, Conan se impactó. Aquello ya lo había visto antes.

-Raven claw!-gritó Marc.

Y con su mano, la impactó en la espalda de Akai, para luego atravesar la piel con sus dedos.

-Gahhhh!-gritaba de dolor Akai.

-Subaru-san!-gritaban espantados los niños.

-Akai-san!-decía Conan preocupado.

-Maldito…seas…-suspiraba Akai mientras sangraba por la boca y Marc estaba detrás suyo, el cuál parecía ser más bajo.

-No hagas ningún movimiento brusco-le decía Marc con una cara sonriente un poco sádica-Ahora mismo mis dedos se han introducido dentro de ti y están envolviendo tú corazón. Un solo intentó y te lo arrancaré.

-Dejalo ya!-le amenazaba Conan, preparando otro pelotazo.

-Oye, oye, quedamos en un solo pelotazo-le decía Marc retirando su mano ensangrentada del cuerpo de Akai, dejándolo herido en el suelo, mientras él ya tendría una edad de 12 años-Sí vamos a incumplir reglas, entonces yo también lo haré.

-Toma esto!-le gritaba Conan enfadado.

Y le lanzó otra pelota. Pero Marc no la esquivó como la otra vez.

-Por cierto mocoso, tú tampoco eres el único que utiliza gadgets especiales-le decía un Marc con 10 años.

-Que!?-preguntaba extrañado.

De repente, su anillo de color naranja comenzó a brillar de manera extraña. De él, salió una pequeña llama de color naranja.

-Ha salido una llama!?-notaba Ayumi.

-Estará usando un producto inflamable?-creía Agase.

-No, esto es…-pensaba Shiho sorprendida.

A continuación, Marc recibió la pelota con su pierna. Cada vez se estaba haciendo más pequeño.

-Así que está es toda la fuerza que sacas por proteger a todos?-preguntaba Marc a Conan sonriendo, para pasar a una cara seria después-Pues entonces, déjame demostrarte…

A continuación, su zapato brilló y de él saían unas llamas luminosas de color naranja.

-Pero que!?-exclamaba Conan sorprendido.

-…mi fuerza por proteger a Shiho!-exclamaba Marc-Lightning Fireball!

Lanzó la pelota hacía el chico. La pelota, cubierta por los rayos y el fuego, rozó el hombro de Conan. La pelota rompió la ventana para luego impactar contra el muro exterior y derribarlo.

-Aaaaahhhhh!-gritaba Conan dolorido cogiéndose el hombro.

-Este es el poder del Nuevo Mundo, mocoso!-le contestaba triumfante una diminuta figura que llevaba un chupete naranja en el cuello.

-Pfffffff!-se partía el culo Luffy, que observaba la escena-Jajajaja, estás ridículo, Marc!

-Cierra el pico!-le respondía un diminuto Marc que llevaba mini-ropas conjuntadas con su nueva estatura, que medía unos 40 centímetros y tenía la cabeza más grande-Al final me he quedado en esta forma!

-Eso es… un bebé?-preguntaba Ayumi.

-Dime tú si has visto a un bebé así en toda tú vida-le respondía Genta.

-Que demonios has hecho?-le preguntaba Shiho-Cómo has sido capaz de hacerlo?

-Es algo que descubrimos durante nuestras investigaciones hace tres años-le respondía Marc mientras se tragaba la píldora para volver a la normalidad-Veréis, cuando te tomas la APTX, el metabolismo del cuerpo va a una velocidad inimaginable. En un corto período de tiempo hace que tu cuerpo decrezca en unos segundos. Pero eso también puede ser una manera de ataque muy efectiva. Si bombeas la sangre de tu interior, los órganos internos reciben más nutrientes y oxigeno, lo que conlleva a que tengas más fuerza y velocidad. Pero si lo hace una persona normal, sus órganos no lo soportarían y explotarían. Allí es cuando la apotoxina hace de solución. Con la aceleración del metabolismo, el usuario puede sacar todo ese poder hasta que el efecto acabe, lo que conllevará a estar rápidamente agotado. Es un modo de obtener un gran poder en un límite corto de tiempo.

Shiho se quedaba asombrada al oír todo aquello. Jamás pensó que la fórmula pudiese servir de aquella manera.

-Mierda!-gritaba Conan mientras se intentaba reincorporar, viéndose que estaba lesionado del hombro.

-Ah, veo que lo tuyo solo ha sido un golpe.-le decía Marc que ya había vuelto a la normalidad tras la larga explicación, y su chupete volvía a ser un anillo- Pero creo que al pobre Akai, con la fuerza que le he dado, le habré roto algunas costillas y algún hueso de más.

-Maldito seas-le decía Akai malherido, intentándose levantar sin éxito-No voy a dejar que nos ganes!

-Me has decepcionado mucho, Akai. Hace tres años me habrías podido hacer más que esto. Pero me parece que aún te faltan dos cosas: mejores armas y, sobretodo, motivación.

-Y tú que sabrás?-le respondía Akai desafiándolo.

Entonces, Marc se puso delante de él con la pierna levantada para pisotearle.

-Si quieres seguir y morir, pues adelante-le decía Marc emocionado por rematarle.

-No!-gritaba Conan-Detente!

-No, espe…!-gritaba Shiho yendo en dirección hacía los dos.

Pero al intentar ir, se tropezó con una de las latas de comida que habían tirado antes Luffy y Marc al comer. Al caer en el suelo,se tropezó con el pecho en el suelo. Marc, al ver como sus pechos rebotaban en el suelo, comenzó a expulsar sangre de la nariz de forma brutal y se impactó contra una de las paredes.

-Pero que…?-decía Agase sorprendido.

-Rápido, coged a Subaru!-indicaba Mitsuhiko.

-Sí!-decían los dos niños, que fueron a recogerle y sacarle de ahí.

-Haibara, que le has hecho?-le preguntaba Conan.

-Yo!?Nada!Lo único que he hecho es caerme, nada más!-le decía mientras se levantaba.

-Shishishishi!-se reía Luffy-Es que Marc tiene una debilidad por estos accidentes. Es igual que en los viejos tiempos.

-Bien jugado, Shiho-le contestaba Marc mientras se levantaba poniéndose dos tapones de corcho en la nariz para acabar con el sangrado-Sabiendo que eso es una de mis debilidades, la has utilizado contra mi. Pero no volverá a pasar.

-Pero tú que te inventas!?-le contestaba Shiho.

-Así que tiene debilidad por las mujeres,eh? Haibara, enseñale algo!-le ordenaba Conan, pensando que así le derrotarían.

-Pero que dices!?-le exclamaba indignada.

-Te crees que eso me afectará?-exclamaba Marc- Lo único que me afecta són accidentes imprevistos o cosas de factor sorpresa, no algo provocado.

-Eso, eso!-apoyaba ella por vez primera a Marc-Además, yo nunca incitaría para así acabar con alguien!

-Buenooooooooo…-decían Marc y Luffy disimuladamente y sin mirarles a los ojos y silbando, demostrando obviamente que ocultaban algo.

-Que pasa?-les preguntaba Shiho.

-Nada, nada-evitaba Marc-Ya te enterarás luego.

-Mierda!-decía Akai, que le habían recogido los niños mientras aprovechaban el despiste de Marc-Como es posible que él sea el búho de un solo ojo?

-Será mejor que te rindas ya, Akai-kun. Es imposible que le puedas ganar a alguien cómo él.

Al intentar girarse, vió que quien decía esa frase era su compañero y jefe, el hombre mayor con bigote gris i gafas y con gabardina gris, sujetando una magnum contra Marc desde la puerta.

-James-san?-se sorprendía Conan.

-James?-decía Jodie.

-Anda, ese no es el hombre que conocimos en el caso de los coches panda?-aseguraba Genta.

-Él también es del FBI? Pues si que hay por todas partes-contestaba Mistuhiko.

-James!-exclamaba Marc ilusionado, quitandosé la capucha, aunque no lo veía bién a través de las vendas-Amigo, como te va la vida?

A lo que James le respondió disparándole en una de las patillas de las gafas, la cual resistió el impacto.

-Eh!-decía Marc ahora molesto-Sabes que odio que me den en las gafas! Ten más cuidado!

-Eres igual que en los viejos tiempos-le respondía James con una sonrisa.

-Le conoce, James-san?-preguntaba Conan curioso.

-Conocernos? Si fuimos grandes amigos en Texas!-decía Marc,que a continuación sacaba de su cartera, de entre miles de fotos una en la que aparecían dos personas- Mira, esta fue en un rodeo de Austin donde domamos al toro llamado "El demonio de las cornamentas". Como nos costó ese bicho, cuando tú intentabas ponerle el lazo mientras yo le intentaba hacerle una llave. Miranos, si es que no hemos cambiado nada.

En la fotografía se mostraba a Marc, con sombrero vaquero, a un chico joven rubio también con sombrero vaquero y detrás un toro gigante de dos metros atado y noqueado.

-Querrás decir por tu parte-le contestaba amigablemente James.

-Espera! Entonces el chico joven de la foto es…-intentaba asimilarlo Marc.

-Sí. Ese era yo a los 25 años. De este momento ya han pasado 40 años.

-Entonces, lo que decía él de que aparentaba menos de lo que parecía era verdad.-decía Shiho.

-No es posible! Nadie con más de 40 años puede parecer de 16-intentaba razonarlo Conan.

-Y me lo dice aquel que tiene 17 años i aparenta de 7-le contestaba Marc.

Entonces Conan lo comprendió.

-Entonces…Tú también probaste la APTX?-preguntaba Conan.

-No es eso, pequeño…-le afirmaba James.

-A que te refieres?-preguntaba Conan confuso.

-James, si ya me conoces, sabes que me puedo cargar a cualquiera, incluso al búho de un solo ojo.-le decía Akai intentando ir a por Marc sin poder recuperarse.

-Es lo que te iba a decir. Él no es el búho de un solo ojo.-le decía James.

-Y entonces quien es? Quien sinó iba a saber tanto sobre ellos?-le cuestionaba Akai.

-El cuervo de un solo ojo-le respondía fríamente.

Al oir ese nombre, Akai se quedó impactado. Y eso que era raro de él.

-Imposible… si es una leyenda urbana…-decía astorado Akai.

-De que están hablando, Jodie-sensei?-le preguntaba Conan.

-El cuervo de un solo ojo-intentaba relatar Jodie también sorprendida- es el nombre que se le daba a un criminal, el más buscado del mundo. Decían que podía luchar de igual a igual con el búho, pero que él era superior. Visto el peligro que representaba, es tan secreto que no lo ponen en busca y captura. Pero si fuera así, estaría en el número zero. Es culpable de ataques terroristas, colaboraciones en guerras con otros dictadores, manipulación de datos,…

-Mentira, mentira y mentira-les contestaba Marc-todas esas acusaciones son falsas. Lo que pasa es que el gobierno mundial lo manipulo todo. Y todo por solo haber cometido un crimen.

-Y te crees que por solo un crimen te pueden poner en la lista de los más buscados? No digas estupideces!-le decía Conan.

-Es verdad-confirmaba James-Él es culpable de un único delito.

-Y como puedes saberlo tú, James-san?-le preguntaba Jodie.

-Porque estuvé allí-les decía James-hace 30 años. Uno de los compañeros que tuvé conmigo fue tu padre, Jodie-kun.

-Y tan grave fue?-preguntaba Conan.

-Chaval, hay cosas en la vida que se te grabarán en tu mente. Y yo nunca olvidaré ese momento…-decía James cerrando los ojos para recordarlo.

FLASHBACK

Y estaba recordando el sonido de las alarmas, el avance de todos los soldados, bazookas y rifles destruidos, soldados heridos de gravedad y sangrando, cómo sus compañeros eran echados por los aires, lanzados hacía las llamas…

Y allí estaba, con 35 años, como un veterano, con el padre de Jodie y los compañeros que quedaban. Estava allí, immobilizado, contemplando la escena de batalla, sin poder hacer nada, solo observando. Y lo que veía era producto de una pesadilla. Algo que jamás podría olvidar.

Una montaña de cadáveres de personas las cuales habían sido brutalmente asesinadas y, en lo alto de todo, una figura gigantesca de color negro y garras gigantescas que agarraba las cabezas de sus víctimas y las aplastaba, que con su ojo de color rojo atemorizaba a todos los que llegaban. Y dejando en el aire un grito de muerte que helaría la sangre al más valiente.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Jamás en toda mi vida ví una carnicería como aquella-decía James abriendo otra vez los ojos-Más de 180 muertos masacrados, sin contar las miles de bajas que hubieron aquel día. Y todo por su culpa.

-Te diré algo, James-le decía Marc apuntándole con el dedo-habré cometido bastantes delitos o crímenes, pero aquella matanza que hice fue una de las mejores cosas que hice en toda mi vida y de la cual no me arrepiento.

-Estás orgulloso de haber matado a tanta gente?-le regañaba Conan-Como puedes ser así de rastrero?

-Este mundo necesitaba una limpieza y la intenté acabar de una vez por todas. Pero algunos pudieron escapar con vida. Esa gente merecía morir por todo lo que hicieron y harán.

-Y porque merecían morir?-seguía Conan-Quienes eran para que acabases con todos ellos?

-Desgraciadamente para ti, esa matanza quedó como un secreto de alto estado que solo lo saben yo, el asesino, más los agentes veteranos como James y los presidentes de todas las naciones. Y, por los ojos que me pone James, si os contará algo sobre ello, seguro que los del gobierno os lavan el cerebro. Pero por lo menos os diré como se llamó aquel desastre: la Dragon Fall.

-Dragon Fall… en inglés significa "caída del dragón"-traducía Shiho.

-Esto… no puede ser verdad!-afirmaba Conan.

-Que dices mocoso?-preguntaba James sorprendido.

-Crees que todo eso lo hizó él!?-exclamaba Conan, negado a creerselo-Me creó que pueda ser un rejuvenecido de la fórmula, pero es imposible que ese jodido idiota, aunque sea fuerte, haya sido capaz de hacer todo eso. Y lo que ha contando? Mundos paralelos, nanomachines, zombis… Nada de eso es verdad!

-Así que no se lo cree,eh?-decía sonriendo Marc, crujiéndose uno de los dedos-Parece que tendré que utilizar a Sherlock Holmes para convencerlo, ya que cómo él decía "una vez descartado lo imposible, lo que, queda, por improbable que parezca, es la verdad".

-Marc, que planeas hacer?-preguntaba Luffy algo preocupado al verlo caminar lentamente hacía Conan.

-No me digas…-pensaba asustado James ante tal posibilidad.

-Parece que tendré que mostrarle el terror de la Organización en aquella época-murmuraba Marc mientras se quitaba los vendajes de la cara-Kudo, recuerdas que te había mentido en otra cosa? Pues esa era…

Antes de que acabará la frase, lanzó los vendajes al aire. De repente, de su espalda salió algo gigantesco de color negro. A continuación, su cara también se cubrió de algo negro y sus brazos cambiaron de forma. Unos segundos despúes, la venda cayó en el suelo y lo veían los otros y Conan, con expresión de miedo, no era la misma persona de antes.

-…que hace tiempo que perdí parte de mi humanidad-le respondía Marc con una voz más tenebrosa.

 **"La muerte hace ángeles de todos nosotros y nos da alas donde antes teníamos sólo hombros…suaves como garras de cuervo"Jim Morrison**

De la espalda de Marc, salían dos alas gigantescas formadas por cristales de color negro. De sus brazos, dos garras negras. Y de su cara, una máscara en forma de cuervo. Sorpendentemente, el ojo que le habían herido, el izquierdo, estaba bién y tenía una coloración diferente: la pupila de color roja y la esclerótica de color negra.

Al verlo, todos se quedaron impactados y aterrorizados. Sin poder moverse, sus caras reflejaban puro miedo. Los que parecían más eran Shiho, temiendose que en realidad fuera un agente enviado para matarla, James, temblando con pistola en mano al recordar el horror de ese chico, y sobretodo Conan, que lo tenía justo enfrente.

-Le han salido alas?-se preguntaba a sí mismo, en una mente que se había vuelto confusa-Y además, no sólo el ojo está reparado, sinó que tiene diferente color?

-Crees que lo sabes todo, pero no es verdad-le decía Marc-En este mundo, hay cosas que no se pueden explicar normalmente. Y Si te aferrás a la razón, jamás serás capaz de ver la realidad. Nosotros nos enfrentamos a seres similares a mí y los derrotamos. Pero yo soy más fuerte y peor que aquellos.

-Ese ojo no desprende la misma bondad de antes-veía Conan en la mirada de Marc-Solo tiene el deseo de matar.

A continuación, levantó una de las garras hacía la cara de Marc.

-Aún eres joven e inexperto-le decía Marc con una sonrisa macabra- Te faltan 1.000 años para que puedas superarme…

-Oh, no…-predecía asustado Conan, que no podía moverse-Me va a matar!

Pero sucedió lo contrario. Con una de sus garras, le dio un toque en la frente del chico.

-…pero aún no es el momento para que mueras-soltaba con una sonrisa.

Al instante, las alas volvieron dentro del cuerpo de Marc, y sus garras y su máscara desaparecieron como si fuera polvo. Lo único que le quedaba era su ojo izquierdo colorido.

-El mundo es muy grande, con muchos más misterios y cosas increíbles-concluía Marc, mientras su ojo izquierdo volvía a tener su color normal-Así que prepárate para lo que se avecina.

Cuando acabó, miro hacía su espalda, y cuando vió los agujeros de la ropa en su espalda puso una cara de tragedia.

-Noooooooooo!-lamentaba Marc, volviendo a ser el tonto que era-Mi jersei! Era de mis favoritos!

-Sí es por eso que te quería advertir-le decía Luffy-Es que a quien se le ocurre?

-Callate!-decía molesto Marc-Quería quedar épico, vale!?

-Además, porque te has puesto la venda? Sí te has curado rápidamente del ojo.

-Se me cayeron las gafas y tenía que taparme los ojos, de acuerdo?-le contestaba Marc a Luffy.

Inmediatamente, Conan cayó al suelo de rodillas, hiperventilando después de lo que había visto.

-Eso era…un demonio?-preguntaba Genta asombrado por lo que había visto.

-Un karasu-tengu, quizás?-teorizaba Mitsuhiko.

Shiho, en ese momento, estaba tan descolocada que no sabía que pensar.

-Que…demonios…era…eso!?-decía la frase cortado por su activa ventilación.

-Eso es el mayor criminal de la historia de la humanidad-le decía James-Y lo que has visto no es todo su poder.

-Que!?-exclamaba sorprendido Akai-Aún tiene más poder!?

-No ha usado la forma que utilizó contra nosotros-le decía James- Eso sí que daba miedo.

James dio un paso hacía adelante y le dijó a Marc.

-Ahora no tienes escapatoria, Marc-le decía James-Con sólo enviar un código a la central con ese nombre hará que todas las unidades vengan a Japón a por ti. Así que vete ya de esta casa o les llamó.

Al oir eso, se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos antes de soltar una mueca burlona.

-Ai, que desgracia!-decía Marc fingiendo fatalidad de pena-Parece que no podremos conseguir hoy a Shiho! Luffy, nos vamos.

-Queeeeeeeee!?-decía Luffy decepcionado a la vez que extrañado-Pero sí hemos venido a por ella!

-Ya lo sé, Luffy-le consolaba Marc-Pero parece que ahora no es el tú tranquilo, que ella pronto estará con nosotros otra vez.

-Como capitán, exigo que no nos vayamos sin ella!

-Y yo, como mentor, te digo que lo dejaremos para más tarde, queda claro? Ahora, vamos a limpiar un poco la casa antes de irnos, que le hemos destrozado todo al profesor.

-Vaaaaaale-le decía Luffy refunfuñado.

-Esos dos són una pareja bastante rara-decía Mitsuhiko.

-Y que lo digas-le volvía la palabra Agase.

-Mierda, y pensar que podríamos contra ellos!-decía lamentado Conan golpeando la pared con el puño.

-Y ahora sabemos que nos tendremos que enfrentar al búho, que debe tener un poder similar al suyo.-decía Akai también lamentado.

-Ah, de eso no hace falta preocuparse.-le decía Marc

-Y eso porque?-le preguntaba Conan.

Y lo que dijó Marc impactó a todos.

-Porque el búho de un solo ojo, el antiguo líder de la organización, fue derrotado y se fue hace ya tres años.

Eso desconcertó a todos, tanto al pequeño detective, como a los agentes del FBI y a Shiho.

-Como que fue derrotado!?-decía Jodie-Imposible…

-Marc, estás seguro de eso!?-decía James sorpendido-Porque si es una broma…

-Sí aún conservo algunos de sus organos, así que de pruebas ya tengo suficientes.-le contestaba Marc.

-Y como es posible que perdiera?-decía Akai en el suelo-Si dicen que es muy poderoso.

-Pues alguien muy superior a él acabó con él de una vez por todas y, muy malherido, huyó a otra dimensión

-Alguién más fuerte que el búho?-pensaba Conan-Entonces…

Y le preguntó a Marc:

-Oye, quien lo derrotó es el líder actual?

-No-le respondía Marc-pero con el poder que guarda debería serlo. Por suerte, lo olvidó hace tiempo.

-Y entonces quien fue?

-Fue uno de los cinco miembros de nuestro grupo de piratas detectives. Era buena persona, pero la oscuridad se apoderó de él y se convirtió en algo diferente. Asesinó a uno de los miembros que formabamos y a partir de ahí lo consideramos como el traidor. El hombre que acabó con el búho…fue el hombre que ahora conoceís por el nombre de Gin.

Al oír ese nombre, a Shiho le vino un escalofrío horrible que le heló el cuerpo. Pensar que la persona que más temía fue compañero suyo.

-Gin acabó con el búho?-decía sorprendido James-Increible…

-Como se esperaría de uno de mis mocosos-decía Marc con una sonrisa.

-Estás orgulloso de haber entrenado a ese monstruo!?-le decía Conan enfurismado-Ha matado a muchísima gente!

-Es verdad, que, de todos los que he entrenado, él fue el único error que tuve. Pero aún le considero como uno de mis alumnos.

-Y eso porque?-le decía Conan aún cabreado.

-Porque aunque mis alumnos cometan errores y terminen haciendo crímenes horribles, yo, como creador, no puedo negarlos. Yo soy como un padre para ellos, y ellos mis hijos.

Eso le impactó a Conan.

-Pero, como él fue el error que nunca quise crear, debo hacerme responsable y acabar con él de una vez por todas. Es por eso que yo y Luffy, mi mejor mocoso, vamos a derrotar a Gin. Y cualquiera que se interponga en nuestra misión, acabaremos con él.

Eso fue algo que nadie le quiso discutir. Excepto Conan.

-Entonces, quereís ser los buenos de la película? Pues explícame porqué has matado a ese miembro del FBI!-decía Conan.

-Eso es fácil-le contaba Marc mientras se aproximaba al cadáver-porque es un infiltrado de la organización que se dio cuenta de que Shiho era Sherry y quiso acabar con ella. De nada por haberte salvado la vida.

-Que!?-decía Conan sorprendido-Era uno de ellos!?

-No es de sorprenderse. Si la CIA y el FBI habían infitrado miembros en su organización, porque no ellos a vosotros?-decía Marc algo bastante lógico.

-Dios mío!-exclamaba James-entonces deben de haber escuchado nuestros planes!

-No lo sé, deberíais investigarlo vosotros-les recomendaba Marc.

-Claro,ahora entiendo porque antes he notado esa presencia-pensaba Shiho, que estaba ahí de pie atemorizada-Pero entonces…

-Ellos saben que estámos aquí!?-preguntaba Conan lo que se temía Shiho-Entonces corremos peligro!

-Sí, es lo que habría pasado si no hubiéramos tu error, se habrían cuenta de vuestras verdaderas identidades, os habrían encontrado y os hubierán matado a todos. Pero tranquilos, que nosotros nos encargamos de esto.

Les contaba eso Marc mientras ponía el cadáver dentro de una bolsa.

-Que estás haciendo?-decía Jodie-No te puedes llevar el cadáver! Nos pertenece a nosotros!

-Y nosotros, como los piratas que somos, no hacemos caso a la ley-decía como excusa Marc-Escuchen,Lo que tendríais que hacer es falsificar su reporte de defunción una vez sepáis su nombre. Sinó, ellos sabrán el lugar donde murió y vendrán aquí a buscar algo que les pueda incriminar. Y sí se llevan el cadáver para investigarlo, ya sospecharan que les han descubierto.

-Y que vas a hacer con él?-le preguntaba James.

-Bueno, le daré un mejor uso-decía Marc relamiéndose, algo que no le gustó a James.

-Aún no nos has respondido algo-le decía Akai-Que hacías tú en aquellas escenas del crimen?

-No era obvio?-le respondía Marc-Íbamos tras la pista del búho. Había que investigar.

-Y lo de Akemi?-preguntaba serio Akai, mientras que Shiho se interesó al instante.

-Digamos… que fue algo especial-dejaba Marc con una expresión de no querer hablar de ello, algo que desconcertó a aquellos dos.

Finalmente, pusó el cadáver en la bolsa y se fueron a poner los dos los abrigos que habían llevado consigo.

-Ah, sí, es verdad-se recordaba Marc-Os tenemos que dar algunas cosas.

-Qué cosas?-preguntaba Conan temiendo que fueran peligrosas.

-Son juguetes?-preguntaba Genta emocionado.

-No creo que sea eso Genta-le decía Mitsuhiko.

-Algunos sí y otros no-decía Marc-Lo primero es pagarle las reparaciones al pobre profesor, que le hemos arruinado la casa.

Al instante le daba al profesor un cheque.

-Queeeeee!?-exclamaba el profesor alucinado.

-Vaya, cuantos ceros!-decía Ayumi.

-Pero si esto es demasiado!-decía Agase sorprendido.

-Ay, sí, espera!-se daba cuenta Marc volviendo a coger el cheque-Le quitamos unos duros para pagar al sastre que me arregle el jersei y para comida.

Obviamente, la cantidad que les había quitado Marc era diminuta comparada con la original.

-Pero sí esto vale muchísimo más que lo que me habéis destrozado!-decía Agase, siendo buena persona.

-Es verdad, pero con esto ya podrá jubilarse del escarabajo, que era su sueño.-le decía Marc, dándole palmaditas en el hombro.

-Muchas gracias!-decía Agase agradecido.

-Y finalmente, lo que me queda para Shiho-decía Marc.

Y de la bolsa de viaje se sacó una caja de cartón con un sobre encima, que se los entregó a Shiho.

-Que es esto?-preguntaba ella desconcertada.

-Nada,unas cosas que deberías saber y algo que necesitarás próximamente. Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos!-decía Marc yéndose hacia la puerta con prisas.

-Espera un momento-le cogía Conan del abrigo-Aún no nos has contestado todas las preguntas que queremos saber.

-Esta bien-reconocía Marc de espaldas sin girarse-Os responderé a tres preguntas. Como la de antes que me habéis preguntado de quién fue el que acabó con el búho era bastante importante, os quedan dos.

Conan pensó bastante sobre que preguntas importantes debía hacerle por encima de todas las demás.

-Quien era el francotirador que ha intentado acabar con nosotros en la ciudad?

-Pregunta interesante-decía Marc-El nombre de ese francotirador es Death Gun.

-Death Gun!?-respondía Jodie nerviosa.

-Le conoces, Jodie-sensei?-le preguntaba Conan.

-Sí. He oído que es un asesino francotirador de élite que acepta misiones de asesinato y las cumple a la perfección. Korn y Chianti no se podrían comparar con él en sueños.

-Vaya…-se sorprendía Conan.

-Última pregunta-les metía prisa Marc.

Y Conan formuló la última:

-Quien es la verdadera identidad del líder de la organización?

-La pregunta más obvia-reconocía Marc- Es alguien que también es como nosotros, no debería de ser el verdadero jefe. Es alguien que usurpó el poder cuando el búho cayó. Por desgracia, no os diremos aún su nombre.

-Ey, nos habíais dicho que responderíais todas las preguntas,así que responded o…

-Detenlos!

Quien gritaba desperadamente y no dejó terminar la advertencia de Conan era Shiho, que ahora tenia cara de sorprendida, como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

-La ronda de preguntas ha terminado-decía Marc dejando una última sonrisa a los presentes-Luffy, nos largamos!

Y rápidamente cogió la muñeca de Luffy y corriendo a gran velocidad, llevándose a Luffy a rastras.

-Adios!-exclamaba Marc-Nos volveremos a ver!

-Shiho!-gritaba Luffy –Juro que volveré a por ti! Te lo prometo!

Y dejando el rastro de humo, se alejaron de la casa y desaparecieron por las calles.

-Les habéis podido seguir?-le preguntaba James a sus subordinados.

-Imposible señor!-le contestaba un agente del FBI de tez oscura-se ha ido muy rápidamente y le hemos perdido de vista.

-Ya veo-reconocía James-Ahora la prioridad es curar a los heridos. Llamad a una ambulancia!

-A que ha venido ese grito!?-preguntaba Conan.

Pero en vez de contestarle, Shiho se derrumbó en un baño de lagrimas, sujetando muy fuerte el sobre que le habían entregado, que ahora estaba abierto.

-Ai-chan, que te sucede?-preguntaba preocupada Ayumi.

-Ai-kun?-se preocupaba Agase.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda!-se lamentaba Shiho en lagrimas-Por què?

-Pero que había en el sobre?-se extrañaba Conan.

Y al ver lo que sujetaba Ai con tanta fuerza, se quedó impactado. Era una foto de tres personas. Dos de ellas eran obviamente Marc y Luffy, que los recordaba de hace un momento. Pero la tercera persona ya era de hace mucho tiempo. Era una chica de aproximadamente 25 años con cabello largo de color marrón y ojos azules, que con su bonita sonrisa hacía que aquella fotografía fuera nostálgica.

-Ellos… han estado con Onee-san…-gesticulaba entre lagrimas Shiho al ver a su querida hermana Akemi.


	9. Capítulo 9: Cosas que contar

_Hoooola a todos! Bueno, el último capítulo fue bastante explosivo y confuso, verdad? Como algunos habréis adivinado,en mi obra también estarán los personajes y conceptos del manga Tokyo Ghoul de Sui Ishida. También se reveló el personaje de Death Gun de SAO, serie hecha por Reki Kawahara. También apareció otra serie en la que utilizaré conceptos y personajes, pero aún no revelaré el nombre para dar más sorpresa. Aunque tantas series os causarán mucha confusión, intentaré encajar las piezas tan bién como pueda. En el capítulo de hoy, será de más tranquilidad que los últimos, pero sin dejar de ser sorprendente. Pues sin más demora, que empiece el capítulo!_

Capítulo 9: Cosas que contar

Ya llegada la noche, la paz parecía haber vuelto, al menos de momento. Y ahí estaba Conan, en casa del profesor, llamando a su amigo de confianza.

-Vaya, sí que han sucedido bastantes cosas por ahí, Kudo-le contestaba Heiji Hattori, el joven de 17 años de tez morena y ojos azules ,con chaqueta azul, que cubría su cabello negro con una gorra, a través del teléfono tras escuchar toda la história.

-Sí…Ha sido un día de locos-le decía Conan.

-Pero es eso verdad?-le preguntaba Heiji-Lo del juguete vivo y el tío con alas?

-Claro que no!-defendía Conan lo indefendible-Estoy seguro de que aquí hay truco, no hay duda. Será fuerte, pero no puede sobrepasar las limitaciones humanas. Joder, si pudieras venir a ayudarme, serías de gran ayuda!

-A lo mejor tu sueño se hace realidad…-le decía con una enigmática sonrisa.

-A que te refieres?-preguntaba Conan extrañado.

-Heiji, que demonios estás haciendo!?-le increpaba la chica de pelo castaño, ojos verdes, y llevando un jersei amarillo y blusa rosa.

-Uah, Kazuha!-se sorprendía Heiji-Menudo susto!

-Ven rápido, o perderemos el avión!-le decía la chica con prisas.

-Avión?-preguntaba Conan-Pero dónde estás?

-Esa era la sorpresa, Kudo-le comunicaba Heiji, en el aeropuerto-Me voy a Tokyo esta noche!

-Que?-contestaba sorprendido Conan-Por?

-Al parecer, a mi padre y al de Kazuha van a ir allí para una gran reunión entre la policía japonesa y el FBI para detener a un peligroso criminal internacional que ha liberado a distintos presos por todo Japón.

-Un peligroso criminal?-preguntaba Conan interesado en ello.

-En cualquier caso, les pedimos a nuestros padres si podíamos ir con ellos para ayudarles, y al final han aceptado a regañadientes-seguía Heiji-Así que, cuando acaben con ese pavo, te echaré una mano.

-Genial!-decía Conan ilusionado-Tengo que dejarte, que tengo que llamar a Ran.

-Nos vemos, Kudo!-se despedía Heiji.

Un minuto después, Conan estaba hablando ya con Ran.

-Quee!? Que te quedas a casa del profesor?-preguntaba Ran.

-Sí… es que quiere que le pruebe un nuevo juego y va a durar mucho tiempo completarlo-fingía Conan con tono infantil.

-Y yo que había preparado ya la cena-se quejaba Ran.

-Eh, viene ya la comida o que?-gritaba Kogoro.

-Sí ,ya va-le contestaba Ran.

-Bueno, pues ya te dejo, Ran-neechan-se despedía Conan.

-Sí,… Ten cuidado, Conan-kun-le decía Ran sonriendo desde el otro lado.

-Eh-notaba algo raro Conan-Pasa algo?

-No, no es nada-decía Ran-Venga adiós.

-Adiós-finalizaba Conan.

-Al final ese mocoso no va a venir?-preguntaba Kogoro muerto de hambre.

-No…pero ahora que hago yo con todo esto?-se preguntaba Ran.

-Sí quieres, me lo puedo comer yo junto a los postres que os había traído.-decía una voz.

Al girarse, Ran vió al hombre de tez morena y cabellos rubios llevando una bandeja de pastelitos.

-Amuro-san!?-se sorprendía ella.

-Que haces tú aquí?-decía el también sorprendido Mouri.

-Bueno, es que en el Poirot ha habido una pequeña fiesta y los pastelitos que han quedado me los han regalado. Y como eran muchos, pensaba darles algunos.

-Hombre, gracias, que ya me moría de hambre.-contestaba Kogoro.

-Y que ha pasado con Conan-kun?-le preguntaba Amuro a Ran.

-Se ha quedado en la casa del profesor a dormir. Pero no sé, parecía un poco preocupado…-le contaba Ran-Ah, sí, Otou-san, mañana me iré de compras con Sonoko. Te quedarás con Conan-kun?

-Imposible!-le decía Kogoro comiendo-Mañana habrá una reunión entre la policía y algunos agentes del FBI. Quieren que vaya para ayudarles en un caso.

-Vaya, pues mañana tendré que llamarle para que se quede con Hakase-decía ella preocupada.

Mientras lo contaba, Amoru escuchaba atentamente con cara seria. Pero una llamada en su móvil le desconcertó. Al ver quién era se sorprendió.

-Quien es?-preguntaba Ran.

-Ah, no, son los de la cafetería.-les contestaba sonriendo- De mientras contesto, ustedes comiencen ya con los pastelitos.

-De acuerdo-aceptaba Ran.

Al salir de la puerta, Amoru respondió la llamada. De lo que estamos seguros es de que no eran los de la cafetería.

-Sí?-respondía Amoru serio.

…

-Qué!?-exclamaba sorprendido.

Volviendo a casa del profesor…

-Seguro que no quieres irte con ellos?-le preguntaba Jodie al mismo tiempo que Conan acababa la llamada.

-No. Ahora quién corre más peligro es Haibara. Mientras más estén al margen, mejor.-le contestaba Conan.

-Sí quieres, envió dos agentes a que les vigilen-le confiaba Jodie.

-Te lo agradezco, pero no hará falta-le decía Conan antes de ver a James, que había acabado de recibir una llamada-Y Akai-san?

-Ya le han operado. Marc le había partido cuatro costillas, pero su vida no corre peligro y se recuperará en unas semanas.

-Me alegro!-exclamaba Conan-Y del infiltrado?

-Ah, el hombre de negro encubierto? Tranquilo, era de bajo rango y esta era su primera misión con nuestro grupo. Así que no creo que nos descubriera.-le tranquilizaba James.

-Aún así, me sorprende que el tal Marc le reconociese.-contestaba Jodie-Ni siquiera nosotros nos dimos cuenta de su engaño.

-Ese cabrón sabe mucho más de lo que parece-contestaba Conan, aún enfadado por su derrota-Juro que le atraparé!

-No conseguirás nada pensando en Marc-le recomendaba James-Ahora tú prioridad es proteger a esa chica. Además, no creo que tú puedas conseguir lo que nadie ha podido hacer: encontrarle, y mucho menos atraparle.

-Tranquilo James, estoy seguro de que caerá al igual que su compañero.-decía Conan-No dejaré que se burle más de mi. Prepara un escuadrón para que lo busquen y lo atrapen.

-No le sorprenderá un ataque sorpresa-le decía James-Él ha participado en guerras y sabe como nos movemos. Es mas, ya lo has visto hoy.

-A que te refieres, James-kun?-preguntaba Jodie.

-Recordáis que habían detectado un cuarto agente escondido?-les explicaba sobre la escena-Pues Marc le comunicó su ubicación al otro.

-Cómo? Si no dijo nada-decía Jodie.

-Los dedos-le contaba James-Es una manera de comunicarse entre soldados sencilla y silenciosa, sin que se entere el enemigo. La mano izquierda representa el número de enemigos y la derecha representa la localización.

-Pero si hubiese mostrado los dedos, lo hubiéramos notado-decía Jodie.

-Él lo hizo de una manera que nadie se diera cuenta: tronándoselos-explicaba James-Al tronarse el dedo índice de la mano izquierda, revelaba que no habían tres, sinó cuatro, mientras que al tronarse el dedo medio de la derecha, al apuntar hacía detrás, revelaba la ubicación del cuarto. Eso demuestra que tiene conocimientos de táctica militar, por lo que sorprenderle no es una buena opción.

Jodie y Conan lo oyeron sorprendidos.

-La única y posible manera de atraparle es encontrar su base, pillarles y acorralarlos.-decía James-Pero no sabemos dónde se encuentra.

-Yo sí-revelaba Conan-Porque tengo esto.

Conan pulsó el botón de sus gafas rastreadoras y se vió que mostraba un punto.

-No me digas…-decía sorprendida Jodie.

-Sí. Le pegué al tal Marc un localizador en su abrigo cuando se estaban yendo y le agarré.

-Perfecto! Pues déjanoslas y los del FBI los localizaremos. Cuando sepamos su paradero, te avisaremos.

-Perfecto. Pero sería mejor que nos pusierais algo de protección por aquí, ya que avisaron de que volverían.

-Dejaremos a algunos agentes por la zona.-le decía James.

-Sí,pero antes de eso…-decía Conan mientras miraba de reojo detrás suyo-Se puede saber que hacéis otra vez aquí!?

Les hablaba a Ayumi, Genta y Mitsuhiko, que estaban ahí de pie sonriendo infantilmente con maletas en mano.

-Aquí están…-comenzaba Mistuhiko

-…Los Shonen Tantei…-continuaba Genta.

-..Al rescate!-finalizaba el estribillo Ayumi.

-Lo siento, no he podido echarles…-se excusaba Agase.

-No os he dicho que os fuerais a vuestras casas?-les regañaba Conan.

-Pero no podemos dejar sola a Haibara-san!-decía Mitsuhiko-Estará en peligro.

-Queremos ayudarla!-decía convencida Ayumi-Para eso están los amigos.

-Además, mañana es sábado-decía Genta como excusa tonta.

-Chicos, aquí vaís a correr peligro,asi que iros ahora.-les contaba Conan.

-Y tú y el profesor sí podéis y nosotros no?-les culpaba Mitsuhiko

-Queremos estar en esto juntos!-le decía Ayumi.

-Si saben que estamos conectados, seréis aniquilados!-les advertía Conan.

-Pues que se preparen. Les estaremos esperando!-decía Genta con bate en mano.

-Os creéis que podéis derrotarlos? Esa gente es muy peligrosa, más que todos los criminales que nos hemos encontrado. Vosotros, unos niños, no les podréis hacer nada.-les regañaba Conan.

Eso dejó bastante afectados a los pequeños, que hizó que se sintierán inútiles ante la situación.

-Pero…-quería decir Ayumi.

-Dicho esto, iros ya a…

Antes de que les mandara derechitos a casa, notó que algo le mordia la cabeza.

-Aaaahhh! Que demonios hace esta cosa aún aquí!?-gritaba sorprendido Conan al ver que quien le mordía era Plue.

-Los chicos aquellos se olvidaron de él-decía Ayumi-Pobrecito, deberá estar triste…

-Y por que demonios me está mordiendo la cabeza, si puede saberse?-exclamaba Conan intentando quitárselo.

-A lo mejor quiere meterte en la cabeza que nos dejes quedar aquí-decía Genta.

-Eso es algo que te has inventado!-le regañaba Conan.

-Lo siento Conan-kun, pero no nos irémos así como así-le decía Mitsuhiko.

-Eh, Haibara, ayúdame con esto y convenceles de que se vayan-le cargaba el muerto Conan mientras se quitaba a Plue.

Pero Shiho no estaba escuchando a nadie. Ni siquiera había prestado atención a las conversaciones de antes. Estaba sentada delante de la mesa, mirando solamente la foto en la que estaba incluída su hermana. Solo tenía ojos para ese objeto.

-Haibara!-intentaba llamarle Conan, que finalmente pudo quitarse a Plue de encima y lanzarlo lejos.

-Ah, sí…-prestaba ya atención Shiho.

-Haibara, deja ya lo de la foto-le aconsejaba Conan mientras se acercaba a ella-Ahora esto no es lo más importante. Diles a ellos que se larguen a sus casas.

-Yo, esto…-intentaba pensar en algo, pero no era su mejor momento.

-Anda, esta chica es tu hermana, Ai-chan?-exclamaba Ayumi al acercarse a ver la foto.

-Uahhhh! Es muy guapa!-decía Genta.

-Como se esperaría de la hermana de Haibara-san!-decía Mitsuhiko, que aún seguía enamorado de ella a pesar de ya no tener la misma edad.

-Sí-les contestaba Shiho- está es mi hermana Akemi. Tenía siete años más que yo. Era una muy buena hermana.

-Que envidia! Ojala tuviera una hermana así!-deseaba Genta.

-Pero Ai-chan, si tú tenias una hermana, porque no vino nunca a verte o ayudarte? Es que ocurrió algo?-preguntaba curiosa Ayumi.

Al oir aquello,Shiho no podía saber como explicárselos. Se quedó en silencio.

-La mataron-les explicó Conan-La asesinaron los de la organización cuando intentó salvarla.

Ese comentario hizó que Shiho se sorprendiera. Sabía que lo había contado Conan para que así ella no sufriera al decirlo.

-Vaya…-se asombraba Genta.

-Pobrecita-decía Ayumi entre lagrimas.

-Debió de ser duro para ti, Haibara-san…-le acompañaba Mitsuhiko.

-Sí, fue muy duro para mi, ya que era el último familiar vivo que me quedaba tras la muerte de mis padres cuando era pequeña. Por eso me enfrente a ellos y, al verme acorralada, ya solo quería morir. Pero cuando me volví Ai Haibara, les conocí a ustedes y me dieron las ganas de vivir. Pero a veces me viene el pensamiento de sacrificarme a mi misma para que no les ocurra a nadie de ustedes. Por mí y por ustedes, es mejor que se vayan a sus casas. Eso me haría muy feliz.

Lo complementaba con una sonrisa, una parecida a la de su hermana que hizo que se rindieran los pequeños.

-Bueno, si nos lo dices así…-decía Genta sin saber que expresar.

-Nos iremos…-decía Mitsuhiko.

-Por lo menos-exclamaba la no derrotada Ayumi-dejanos quedarnos aquí solo esta noche! Ya que hemos traido todo el equipaje…

-Bueno, vale-se rendía Shiho-pero solo esta noche.

-Bieeeenn!-exclamaban los niños contentos.

-Oye,eso no era lo que tenías que decirles!-exclamaba enfadado Conan.

-Ahora solo quiero pensar en lo del asunto de mi hermana-le decía Shiho volviendo a ver la imagen.

-A ver, ya sé que es raro que esos pirados conociesen a tu hermana antes de morir, pero cuando les atrapemos ya nos contarán todo lo de la organización y la relación que tenían con ella.

-Te piensas que eso es lo que me interesa?-le contestaba Shiho.

-Y entonces que es?-decía extrañado Conan.

-Mira esta otra foto.

Ella le mostró otra foto que él aún no había visto. Los pequeños también la vieron. Era de Akemi sosteniendo un periódico.

-Pero si esto…-decía Conan estupefacto.

-Ay va, esa noticia de la portada no es sobre el terremoto que hubo en las Filipinas?-se daba cuenta Mitsuhiko.

-Eso no fue hace una semana y media?-recordaba Ayumi.

Al ver aquello, Conan se quedó sin palabras.

-La fecha que muestra es la misma que el día después del terremoto, y el diseño de la portada es exactamente igual que el que sacaron. Lo he consultado por Internet antes-le comentaba Shiho, ya no tan sorprendida como su primera reacción al verlo.

-Esto es imposible-intentaba no tragárselo Conan-tú hermana murió hace ya más de un año. Seguro que lo habrán retocado con Photoshop o algo…

-Mira al de detrás si estas seguro-le decía sonriendo pícaramente Shiho.

Conan observó que detrás de Akemi, estaba Marc al fondo con un cartel que ponía "No, no es Photoshop ni nada por el estilo, maldito desconfiado!" con cara aburrida.

-Joder, ni que me leyese la mente!-se sorprendía Conan-Pero entonces, porque te habrán dado esta segunda foto?

-Para demostrarme algo que podía parecerme imposible. Y si los encuentro, por fin podría saberlo: que probablemente mi hermana siguiese viva y ellos sepan dónde está.

-No digas estupideces, yo estuvé delante de ella! No pudo hacer nada por salvarla.

-No recuerdas lo que dijo Dai?-le decía Haibara.

-Le llamas por el nombre falso que le dijo a la organización?-se extrañaba Conan.

-Es así como lo recordábamos yo y mi hermana. Lo sabes o no?-le cuestionaba Shiho.

-Ah, si, lo de…

"Hace 3 años, hubo casos en que se encontraron unos cuantos cadáveres en distintos barrios de America. Y en las fotos que me pasaron, había dos similitudes:La primera, que los cadáveres eran un autentico espectaculo de terror, ya que, envueltos en una especie de ácido estomacal, les faltaban partes del cuerpo o carne ,como si los hubiera comido una bestia eso jamás se pudieron identificar. Y la segunda, que entre las multitudes de curiosos siempre aparecía un chico adolescente con gafas y jersei con capucha. Normalmente, eso quedaria como una casualidad y era un simple peatón. Pero hace un año, aquí en Japón, apareció otro cadàver. No acabo como los otros cadáveres, porque murió de un disparo de bala. Pero en una foto, además del equipo medico y la policía, aparició ese chico otra vez. Y al identificar el cadàver, se confirmó todo: Su nombre era Masami Hirota según los presentes, pero su verdadera identidad era la de un agente inferior de la Organización, llamada Akemi Miyano.".

-Oye, no creeras que tu hermana fingió su muerte y él la ayudo, no!?-le preguntaba Conan sin poder creérselo.

-Si antes habló de que la droga que diseñaban mis padres podía resucitar a muertos, puede que nos mintiera sobre lo de que no les fue bién.-le convencia Shiho-Así que no sería improbable que la usara en ella.

-Pero si le negabas todo lo que contaba!-le decía Conan-Es totalmente imposible eso!

-Bueno, después de lo de hoy, no creo que tu lógica pueda explicarnoslo todo.

-Todo tiene siempre una explicación. Y estoy seguro de que usó algún truco para lo de los golpes y las alas. Pero por ahora, no te lo se explicar.

-Bueno, yo ya me he rendido, asi que...-se convencia Shiho a si mismo.

-Ahora dejemos de lado lo de tu hermana y dime que había demás en la caja que te ha dado-decía Conan, curioso por saber lo que había en su interior

-Pues, además de las fotografías, una piruleta y dos cartas, había esto.

Shiho les mostró a todos una pequeña caja morada en forma de cubo llena de cicatrices que tenia un agujero en una de las caras. Junto a él había enganchados un anillo metálico con una piedra del mismo color que la caja y una nota.

-Uah, que es eso?-preguntaba Genta curioso.

-Es un juguete?-preguntaba ahora Ayumi.

-Para que demonios te habrá dado una caja?-le preguntaba Conan-No creo que sirva de mucho.

-Y porque hay un anillo con él?-le preguntaba Mitsuhiko.

Al oír la palabra "anillo", Conan se interesó.

-Un anillo?-decía él-Será igual que el que usó contra nosotros y expulsaba llamas?

-No lo sé, però puede que lo ponga en esta nota.-les contaba Shiho mientras la leyan entre todos.

" "

Instrucciones para abrir la caja (carita feliz)

Ponerse el anillo

Pensar en tu verdadero proposito

Inyectar tu voluntad dentro de la caja

Hazlo y lo conseguirás (pulgar hacia arriba)

PD: Solo puede hacerlo Shiho

" "

-Y estas instrucciones?-se extrañaba Mitsuhiko.

-Ni que las hubiera escrito un niño de primaria-decía ironicamente Genta.

-Si nosotros somos niños de primaria-le corregia Ayumi.

-Joder, aquí no pone nada de nada!-se quejaba Conan-la única parte que se entiende es la primera.

Entonces Conan se puso el anillo para probarlo.

-Oye, que estas haciendo!?-le exclamaba Shiho cuando vió que se había puesto algo que era "suyo".

-Que te crees, pues abrirla.-le contestaba Conan-Según la nota, debò darla ahora en la caja.

Y metió el anillo dentro de la caja. Pero no sucedió nada.

-Que raro, no ha funciona...

Y antes de que contestará, le vino un calambre por su cuerpo. Eso hizo que se cayera.

-Conan-kun!?-se preocupó Ayumi-Que sucede!?

-Kudo-kun!?-dijó Shiho preocupada.

Pero aún le seguia el calambre. Y al observar su mano, ella creyó saber lo que pasaba.

-Rápido, quitate ahora el anillo!-le aconsejaba Shiho.

Él se lo quitó al instante lanzandolo al suelo. Al instante, ya se encontraba bien.

-Menos mal...-se aliviaba Ayumi.

-Estás bien?-le preguntaba Mistuhiko.

-Sí-les calmaba Conan-Pero que demonios habrá pasado? Porque me habrá dado ese calambre?

-Probablemente porque el anillo no es tuyo y te ha rechazado-le regañaba Shiho-No recuerdas que en la nota ponia que era solo para mi?

-Pues pruebatelo tú, a ver si te acepta.-le desafiaba Conan.

Shiho recogió el anillo del suelo. Al verlo, tuvo miedo de que le pasara lo mismo que a Conan. Pero recordó que el anillo podria ser suyo. Así que , con valor, se lo puso. No ocurrió nada.

-Pues no ha pasado nada-comentaba Mitsuhiko.

-Pero por lo menos no me ha pasado lo mismo que a Kudo-kun.-se alegraba Shiho.

-Entonces eso significa que puedes abrir la caja!-exclamaba Ayumi.

-Puede...-se cuestionaba Shiho.

Shiho cogió la caja e introdució el anillo. No pasó nada.

-Parece que conmigo tampoco-dijó Shiho en un primer momento.

Pero entonces notó una sensación extraña. Una presencia.

-Que ha sido esto!?-se preguntaba Shiho.

Al sentirlo, la caja comenzó a moverse bruscamente. Shiho la soltó con un grito de sorpresa.

-Que demonios?-se sorprendía Conan.

Durante unos segundos la caja siguió moviendose bruscamente. Pero finalmente, se quedó inmóbil. No Salió nada de ahí.

-Por que se habrá movido la caja?-se preguntaba Conan.

-He notado algo...-comentaba Shiho en voz baja.

-Que!?-se sorprendía Conan-El que?

-Creo que... hay algo vivo ahí dentro.-les aseguraba Shiho.

-Que!?Pues damela para que así el profesor la pueda abrir!-le pedía Conan.

Pero después de pensarselo, se negó.

-No. Ahora estas cosas són mias. Así que me lo quedaré yo.-les contestaba enfadada.

Se cogió la caja y la caja junto con todas las cosas y se marchaba hacía el sótano. Plue la siguió.

-Se ha ido bastante enfadada-comentaba Mitsuhiko.

-Normal, Conan-kun la ha cabreado bastante.-le contestaba Genta.

-Eh, que yo solo quiero tener pistas sobre ese Marc!-les contestaba enfadado.

-Venga, dejemos que Ai-kun se tranquilice y ya investigaremos sobre él más tarde. Ahora es mejor que preparemos la cena.

-Tú si que estàs calmado con todo esto. Un momento-le preguntaba Conan al verle que escondía algo detrás suyo-,eso que ocultas es una revista de coches?

-Bueno, sí,...-intentaba responderle el profesor sin cabrearle-es que con todo el dinero que me dió ese chico, quería seguir su consejo y...

-Pero tú eres tonto?-se ensañaba Conan con él-No debes gastar ese dinero. Puede que sea falso.

-Pues mira la nota que iba con ella-le contaba mientras le entregaba la nota.

Conan la cogió enfurruñado y vió que ponia "El dinero es verdadero, maldito desconfiado!". Estaba firmado por Marc.

-Joder, otra vez me lee la mente!-se sorprendía Conan-Pero en cualquier caso, no compres nada con esto. Puede que haga malversación de fondos y sea ilegal. Así que queda requisado como prueba.

-Queeee!?-exclamaba el pobre profesor decepcionado, que ya quería jubilar el escarabajo-Que pena...

-Conan-kun, no seas tan malvado con el profesor-le defendía Ayumi.

-El profesor merece comprarse un nuevo coche, que el escarabajo es muy lento-le defendía ahora Mitsuhiko.

-Podría tener un Cadillac, un Ferrari,... o una moto!-se imaginaba Genta.

-Cerrad el pico, chicos!-les regañaba Conan.

Y mientras estaban discutiendo, Shiho ya se estaba a punto de encerrarse abajo. Pero al abrir la puerta, de la caja cayeron ligeramente las dos cartas. Al irlas a recoger, Shiho vió lo que ponían delante suyo y se sorprendió.

-Bueno, pues vamos a visitar a Shuu antes de prepararnos para la reunión-le decía Jodie a su jefe al salir de la casa de Agase y meteres en el coche conducido por el agente Camel.

-Sí, vayamos a visitarle.

-Esperad!-les detenia Shiho corriendo.

-Ai-chan, que sucede?-le preguntaba Jodie mientras ella intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-Quiero... que le des esto... a Dai... cuando se despierte...

Y, jadeando, le entregó una de las dos cartas.

-Te refieres a Shuu?

-Sí... Es muy importante para él...-les decía Shiho.

-De acuerdo, se la entregaremos-le confirmaba Jodie.

Y mientras los coches se iban, Shiho aún tenia la otra carta en sus manos. Se encerró en el sótano, junto a Plue, que se coló. Allí volvió a mirar lo que ponia delante de la carta: "Para mi hermana Shiho". Al saber que, aún siendo falsa, pudiera saber algo sobre ella o los dos chicos misteriosos, la abrió. Y decidió comenzar a leerla.


	10. Capítulo 10: Visita inesperada

_Hola a todos! Buff, últimamente me cuesta más que pueda subir capítulos el día exacto. Estoy en época de exámenes, y me están quitando bastante tiempo para escribir. Por suerte, este lo he podido terminar a tiempo. Espero que el próximo también pueda sacarlo sin problemas. Bién, pues sigamos con nuestra história. Que empiece el capítulo!_

Episodio 10: Visita inesperada

-Bueno, como antes esos dos nos han vaciado la nevera, nos tendremos que conformar con esto-les comentaba Agase a los pequeños mientras les mostrava la cena.

-Fideos instantaneos?-se decepcionaba Mitsuhiko.

-Yo quería anguila!-se quejaba Genta.

-Tú solo piensas en anguila para comer-pensaba Conan en voz alta-Por cierto profesor, que ha pasado con Haibara?

-Parece que, después de entregarle algo a Jodie-sensei, se ha encerrado en el sótano.

-Que pena-se lamentaba Ayumi-Le traemos algo de cenar?

-Dejala-le aconsejaba Conan-Ahora lo que quiere es estar sola. Además, no creo que quiera verme después de lo de antes.

-Has estado muy rudo con ella, Conan-kun!-le decía Mitsuhiko.

-Yo solo quería saber que demonios era eso!-les comentaba mientras lo recordaba-Para así saber algo de ellos.

-Venga, tranquilo, el FBI ya se ha puesto en marcha con lo de su captura-le decía Agase-Solo queda esperar.

-Pero no puedo quedarme aquí quieto cuando él sabe la verdadera identidad del jefe!-le replicaba Conan.

-Pues haz como Ai. Ellos conocían de algo a su hermana y ha mantenido la calma en todo momento.

-Sí, tienes razón-le contestaba mientras probaba los fideos-No sé cómo lo ha podido aguantar. Ni que tuviera algo que le recordara a ella...

Allí estaba Shiho, sentada en la silla de su laboratorio, con la carta en la mano. Y, decidida, comenzó a leerla.

"Hola, Shiho"

Solo con verlo, sabía que era de su hermana. Tenía la misma letra que la suya. Aunque aún no podia confirmar que esta carta fuera antes o después de su muerte, sabía que era de ella. Al seguir leyendo, se podia imaginar el espacio y las escenas que ocurrían cuando ella escribió la carta.

"Te estoy escribiendo esta carta desde un lugar bastante bonito. Es un lugar donde no hay mucho ruido ni mucho movimiento. Tiene un paisaje lleno de flores donde te puedes relajar completamente, ajeno al mundo. Te estaba esperando en ese lugar por sí desgraciadamente tú llegabas allí de infortunio. Pero entonces me sorprendí al ver que llegaban dos hombres. Uno llevaba gafas y una sudadera roja, junto con un chico adorable que parecía un juguete"

Allí fue cuando Shiho se fijó mucho en lo que ponía.

-Son ellos-confirmaba ella misma.

Se esperaba algo muy diferente a lo que leyo a continuación.

"Al verlos, pensé que podían ser peligrosos. Pero cuando ellos me vieron a mí, se emocionaron y me abrazaron, los dos llorando a raudales, aunque el que parecía un juguete no podía. Yo me sorprendí al verlos de esa manera, como si me hubiesen conocido de antes. Al sentarnos a hablar, los dos me contaron su historia y de qué me conocían. Me impactó bastante, ya que me contaron la verdadera história de Okaa-san y Otou-san, lo que estaban trabajando realmente y tú verdadera identidad."

-Seguramente le contó lo mismo que a nosotros hoy-pensaba Shiho.

"Al contarla, me dí cuenta de cómo eran aquellos dos. El de las gafas era como un superior con el otro cuando se desmadraba, aunque él tampoco podia evitar hacer varias tonterias. Pero quien más me cayó bien fue el pequeño. Era bastante ingenuo, con una personalidad infantil que le daba ese toque adorable. Y además, era quien más se preocupaba por tí, no parando de decir que te rescataría."

-Ese chico? No, no lo creo...-se decía a si misma Shiho.

"Después de eso, les pregunté por tu situación actual y me contaron cómo estabas. La sorpresa que me dió cuando supe que rejuveneciste al tomar la droga que estabas investigando. Me alegré mucho de que huyeras de la organización y encontraras amigos que te pudieran ayudar, sobretodo el chico de las gafas. Pero deberías ser más abierta con ellos y dejar ya de trabajar tanto, como te recomendé."

-Eres como siempre...-decía Shiho sonriendo como si estuviera ella ahí.

"Me dijeron que necesitaban mi ayuda de dos formas: haciendo las dos fotografías que encontrarás en una caja y escribiendo las dos cartas para así demostrar que estan implicados en esto, según comentó el chico de las gafas. Aunque yo también pedí mis dos condiciones.

FLASHBACK

En el jardín...

-Aceptaré vuestras dos condiciones, si a cambio me prometéis dos cosas-les contaba Akemi a los dos chicos.

-Sí, lo que quierás-aceptaba Marc.

-La primera es que derrotareis a la organizacion de una vez por todas.

-Tranquila, les vamos a patear el culo!-le aseguraba Luffy con ganas.

-Y la segunda es que protejáis a mi hermana.

-Eso no lo dudes!-le confirmaba Luffy.

-Ahí tienes la decisión del capitán-aceptaba Marc con una sonrisa-pero como ya te hemos contado, cuando ella despierte su verdadero poder, será muy poderosa.

-Ya, pero aun así...-decía ella con dudas.

-Shiho es una de mis nakamas, y yo la protegiré a costa de mi vida.-le convencía Luffy.

Al ver esa confianza, ella sonrió y les dijo:

-Pero no me vale solo con palabras. Me lo tenéis que prometer.

Y les extendió su dedo meñique.

-Sí, te lo prometemos!-le confirmaba Luffy.

Y con su dedo meñique, sellaron la promesa.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"Por si te lo preguntabas, no sigo viva. Yo ya no puedo ayudarte, así que les confié a ellos dos tu seguridad. Sé que ellos pueden ser la luz que nosotras estabamos esperando, la necesaria para acabar con la organización. Así que aguanta solo un poco más, y nuestro sufrimiento terminará. Yo les daré mi apoyo, al igual que el que te daré siempre a ti. Sé que tú lo podrás conseguir junto a ellos. Siempre te he querido y siempre lo haré.

Akemi"

-Onee-san...-decía Shiho entre lagrimas.

Plue intentaba consolarla, pero no sabia cómo. Inmediatamente, se secó las lagrimas para hacerse la fuerte.

-Joder, al final aún sigo siendo una niña-se reconocía a sí misma.

Pero al secarselas, se fijó en que la carta aún seguía.

"PD: El chico de las gafas me dijó que miraras en el interior de la caja, ya que había algo dentro de ella que te podria servir y no quiere que nadie más lo encuentre."

-Dentro de la caja?-Se preguntaba Shiho.

Cojió la caja, ya vacía de objetos, y la sacudió. Se dió cuenta de que había algo más. Intentó buscar alguna ranura o un falso techo, y lo encontró. Al deslizar el fondo de la caja, había pegado con celo un paquete con una nota y un dispositivo circular en ella.

-A ver que pone en la nota...-decía Shiho.

Inmediatamente al leerla, ya sabia quién la había escrito.

"Hola, Shiho, queridaaaa!"-decía animado el inicio de la nota.

-Otra vez ese pesado-decía Shiho con mala cara.

"Como sabía que leerías esta carta a solas, quiero que me hagas un pequeeeeño favor. Quiero que, cuando todos esten dormidos, coloques el dispositivo circular que tendrás en la mano en un lugar donde se pueda ver todo el salón de la casa, delante de la barra. Hazlo sin que nadie de los otros se entere"

-Como si lo fuera a hacer-decía ella antes de seguir.

"Por cierto, si no lo haces, la bomba que se encuentra dentro del paquete explotará y os matará a todos. Si quieres pararla, pon el dispositivo y luego abre el paquete para saber cómo se desactiva."

Al leerlo, Shiho entró en pánico. Tenía una bomba entre sus manos.

-Una bomba!?-exclamaba ella aterrada-Que hago!? Llamó a los demás!?

Luego, pensó con más calma.

-No, espera…-decía ella-Ellos dijeron que tenían un tercer hombre con ellos y que estaba cerca de nosotros. Probablemente nos esté observando.

Finalmente, tomó una decisión.

-No me queda más remedio que hacerlo-decía ella.

Abrió la puerta que comunicaba el sótano con el salón. Sin hacer ruido, pasó por delante de los chicos, Agase y Conan (que por cierto, no paraba de murmurar "Te voy a atrapar, maldito…") sin hacer ruido.

-Creo que será mejor que lo ponga aquí-decía ella.

Pusó el dispositivo en una de las máquinas situadas delante de la barra. Luego, se fue por donde vino y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Al volver al sótano, solo quedaba desactivar la bomba.

-Vamos allá-decía ella desenvolviendo el paquete con valentía.

Pero al abrirlo, se sorprendió. Dentro solo había unos disquetes, un frasco con una substáncia y otra nota.

-Dónde demonios está el explosivo!?-se preguntaba ella al igual que nosotros.

Al leer la nota, supo lo que pasó.

"En realidad no había una bomba. Solo lo había hecho para meterte presión y gastarte una broma XD"

-Será malnacido!-decía ella furiosa, lanzando la nota al suelo por haber picado.

Cuando se calmó, cogió la nota y la siguió leyendo.

"Bueno, por haberme ayudado, te doy los disquetes y el frasco. Estoy seguro de que les darás provecho"

-Unos disquetes?-se preguntaba ella curiosa.

Lo introdució dentro de su ordenador y vió que tenia unos archivos adjuntos.

-Que habrán dentro?-se preguntaba con curiosidad.

Y al darle click con el ratón...

-Pero que demonios...?-reaccionaba ella.

Vió que en aquellos archivos habían una gran cantidad de experimentos que había visto antes.

-Son todos los datos de mis experimentos!-exclamaba sorprendida-Los venenos, los proyectos científicos,... todo. Como demonios lo habrán conseguido?

Al seguir, vió una carpeta que había buscado mucho tiempo.

-Esto es... la fórmula de la APTX 4869!? Es increíble! Son los mismos datos que tenía! Ahora mismo, podría conseguir el antídoto. Solo que me falta ese líquido que encontré de casualidad en el laboratorio de mis padres y me sirvió mucho para terminarlo. Espera, no me digas que...?

Y al sacar el frasco, recordó que era exactamente la misma sustáncia que encontró.

-Genial! Ahora sí podré crear los antídotos!-se enorgullecía Shiho-Pero con esta cantidad, sólo me servirá para una persona. Ahora creo que tendré que trabajar toda la noche para terminarlo, pero cuando le muestre a ese detective presuntuoso lo que he conseguido, ya verás que cara se le pondrá. No sé porque hago esto, sí me ha tratado tan mal hoy. Será porque soy su compañera... o nakama como decía el tal Luffy.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que Plue le tiraba de su camisa.

-Qué quieres?-le preguntaba ella.

Vió que el pobre estaba soltando saliva a raudales.

-Tienes…hambre?-le preguntaba Shiho al bicho.

Él le contestó que sí meneando la cabeza. Entonces, Shiho recordó lo que dijo Marc

"A este pequeño le encantan las piruletas"

Shiho cogió la piruleta de la caja y le dio una.

-Quieres?-le preguntaba ella.

Al verla, se la comió rápidamente, alegre de probar una.

-Hay que reconocer que eres bastante mono-decía ella sonriendo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Después de alimentarlo, se puso su bata de científica y con decisión en su cara, dijó:

-Vamos a acabar la fórmula!

Estando convencida, comenzó a trabajar duro durante toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente...

Shiho se quedó dormida en su mesa, cansada del duro trabajo nocturno. Dormía plácidamente, hasta que oyó un pequeño golpe que venía de arriba. Eso la hizó despertar.

-Anda, ya se ha hecho de día?-se preguntaba ella, viendo que tanto ella como Plue se habían dormido-Mira que quedarme dormida... pero por lo menos lo he terminado.

Lo decía mientras cogía la píldora que había podido acabar. A continuación, se la pusó en su bolsillo.

-Bien, ahora vamos a ver que dirà Kudo-kun.-se decía al subir las escaleras.

Mientras subía las escaleras, oyó el sonido de una copa y el líquido vertiendose en él.

-Y ese sonido? Espero que el profesor no tome nada alcohólico.-decía ya refunfuñada antes de abrir la puerta.

Pero al abrir un poco la puerta y entrar en el salón...

-Corre, Haibara!-le gritaba Conan.

I antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ya tenía una pistola apuntándole en la cabeza.

-No huyas ahora-le decía el hombre que le apuntaba.

Shiho reconoció al instante la voz de ese hombre.

-Vodka!?-se sorprendía ella.

Y al mirar a su alrededor, se temió lo peor. Habían 8 hombres más que no conocía, pero sabía quiénes eran. Iban todos de negro.

-Esto sí que no me lo esperaba...-decía satisfecho el hombre sentado tranquilamente en la sala tomandose un trago de ginebra-Encontrarte viva y de esta manera. Pero el mundo está lleno de casualidades y ,si suceden, es por el destino. Primero te favoreció a tí escondiéndote de nosotros gracias a tu nuevo aspecto. Pero ahora que las tornas han cambiado, nosotros ya te hemos podido encontrar.

Y le volvía a ver. La persona que más temía de toda la organización estaba a punto de matarla junto a todos sus amigos.

-Bienvenida de vuelta, Sherry-le sonreía malignamente Gin dando un sorbo a su copa.


	11. Capítulo 11: Lecciones en práctica

_Hoooooola a todos! Por fin he terminado los exámenes, con lo que he podido tener un poco más de tiempo para escribir. Respecto a la historia, os habrá sorprendido la inesperada aparición de la Organización. Si quereis saber cómo han llegado hasta aquí, seguid leyendo mi história. Que comience el capítulo!_

Episodio 11: Lecciones en práctica.

-Haibara-san!-gritaba preocupado Mitsuhiko atado como los otros.

-Ai-chan!-también se preocupaba Ayumi.

-Así es como te llaman ahora, Sherry?-le comentaba Gin dejando la copa en la mesa-Que pena que no sepan tu verdadero nombre, y ya nunca lo sabrán.

-Como… me habéis localizado?-preguntaba Shiho aterrorizada.

-Digamos que un chivatazo dado por cierta persona coincidió con el lugar donde nos encontramos y tu paradero.-le contaba Vodka que la estaba esposando en la barra por su muñeca.

-No os debería haber detenido los agentes del FBI?-le preguntaba Shiho.

-Los debiluchos de ahí fuera?-señalaba Gin-Nos los hemos cargado al instante. Si hubiera ido alguien en solitario, no lo había contado. Pero gracias al consejo del chivato, hemos traído refuerzos y ha sido coser y cantar.

-Mierda, y pensar que estábamos seguros con la protección!-se quejaba en su mente Conan-Pero cómo pudo saber todo eso ese chivato? No, es posible que él… Pero en que estoy pensando!?-retornaba en sí Conan-Ahora debo pensar la manera de salir de aquí y salvar a todos!

-Aunque quiero acabar con lo que empezamos en el hotel Haido, aún tengo algo que preguntarte-cargaba la pistola Gin mientras lo contaba-Dinos la localización del tal Marc. Se supone que tú lo sabrás, ya que, según tengo entendido, sois compañeros, y no hace mucho os encontrasteis.

-La localización de Marc!?-se sorprendía Conan en su mente-Entonces, puede ser que…

-Pues lo siento por ti, pero no sé nada. Se largó ayer sin decirnos su localización-le revelaba Shiho mientras le ocultaba toda la conversación y acción que tuvo lugar.

-Ah,no?-desconfiaba Gin- Entonces, según tú, ayer os vísteis y no os reveló ni una próxima reunión, ni lugar, ni pista, ni nada?

-Exactamente.

-Pues creo que dijo algo más. Pero tranquila, te lo haremos recordar fácilmente. Vodka!

Al oírlo, Vodka cargó la pistola y los dos se pusieron delante de los rehenes.

-Vamos a hacer esto. Por cada minuto que pase, mataremos a uno de tus amiguitos. Si nos lo cuentas, te mataremos a ti primero y te aliviaremos de ver a todos tus amigos morir delante de tus ojos. Si no nos dices nada, entonces será verdad que no lo sabes, pero serás la última en morir, por lo que sufrirás bastante.

-Ni se te ocurra!-gritaba desesperada Shiho-Mátame a mi, incluso devolvedme a la organización, pero por favor no les hagas nada!

-Ahora ya sabes lo que pasa cuando alguien traiciona a la organización-le contestaba Vodka importándole un comino los ruegos.

-Ai-chan, no te preocupes por nosotros!-le aseguraba Ayumi.

-Vaya, parece que ya tenemos a la primera en querer ser la primera-elegía ya Gin, apuntándola con la pistola en la boca.

Lo único que podía hacer la pobre Ayumi era llorar sin poder gritar.

-Tranquila, tendrás una muerte rápida cuando te vuele los sesos.-le contaba macábremente Gin-De mientras, piensa que si no te hubieras hecho amiga de la rata asquerosa de Sherry, nunca hubiera sucedido esto. Por donde ella va, solo trae mal augurio. Todo aquel con el que ella se relaciona, muere. No debería ni existir.

-No hables mal de Haibara-kun!-le defendía Mitsuhiko a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Los niños a callar!-le amenazaba Vodka apuntándole.

-No!-gritaba desesperada Shiho.

-Muy bien, contando desde ahora, tienes 2 minutos para hablar antes de que matemos a estos dos pequeñajos-le amenazaba Gin-Yo de ti hablaría rápidamente.

-Joder!-se maldecía Conan en sí mismo- Así atados de pies i manos no puedo ni usar el dardo anestesiante ni las zapatillas. Y aunque les distraiga hablándoles, nadie va a venir a ayudarnos o mucho peor, les hará enfadarse más. Por dios, Haibara, invéntate alguna excusa o algo sobre su paradero, pero haz algo ya!

-1 minuto y 40 segundos!-advertía Vodka.

-No sé que hacer ahora en este momento.-se bloqueaba Shiho- Si digo algo falso, lo detectarán enseguida, y aunque hable, nos matarán a todos, igualmente del orden en que lo hagan. Así es el modus operandi.

-1 minuto y veinte segundos!

-Joder, si supiera que podría hacer en esta situación…

Justo entonces, le vino a la mente un sonido. Uno parecido al quebramiento de un dedo.

"Primera lección, mocosos: observa lo que tienes a tu alrededor con calma y busca la mejor manera de sorprender a tu enemigo."

Haibara recordó la lección junto a la risa del hombre que lo explicó ayer.

-Por qué de repente he recordado esa frase?-se preguntaba ella-No, es como sí... Un momento, acaso él sabía que ocurriría algo así y nos aconsejó por si se presentaba la ocasión!?

-1 minuto y diez segundos!

-Es verdad que los consejos que dió eran bastante buenos, pero no sé si debo seguirlos. Esta no es la misma situación. No puedo hacer lo mismo que ellos. Pero debo hacer algo o sinó moriremos todos. Y yo...

Mientras, pensó un segundo en su hermana.

-... no quiero volver a perder a nadie más. No quiero volver a sentir aquello. La sensación de perder a alguien y no haber podido hacer nada. Así que, aunque nos salvemos todos o acabemos asesinados, yo... por lo menos habré dado mi mejor esfuerzo!

-1 minuto!

-Que hacemos, Shinichi?-le preguntaba Agase en voz baja sin que los otros se dieran cuenta.

-Shhhh!-le callaba Conan-Un momento, creo que Haibara está pensando en algo.

Lo pensava al ver sus ojos moviendose a todos lados pensando en su plan.

-A ver, en total hay ocho hombres de negro: dos a mi lado, Gin y Vodka delante y cuatro detrás. Según veó, solo ellos dos seran el verdadero fastidio. Así que tengo que reducirlos de alguna forma para así liberar a todos, Kudo-kun nos ayudé y escapar rápidamente. La segunda era...

"Segunda lección: usa la arma más apropiada o cercana a tí para dejar noqueado al instante a tu enemigo."

-No tenemos ninguna arma en la casa que pueda noquearles. A no ser...

Al mirar encima de su hombro, vió la colección de cuchillos que había en la repisa.

-Eso es! Los cuchillos de cocina! Ahora lo único que me queda son estas malditas esposas. Si pudiera quitármelas de alguna manera...

Miró dentro de sus bolsillos y , además de la misteriosa caja, encontró algo que le serviria.

-Bien, pues ya solo falta una cosa para pasar a la acción.

Intentó ver algo que pudiera distraerles, y encontró al sujeto perfecto que lo podria hacer, el qual estaba medio escondido en la puerta al sótano.

-Plue!-se alegraba Shiho, indicándole en voz baja-Te necesito...

-40 segundos!

-Venga Sherry-le provocaba Gin-Ahorranos esto y habla antes de que el tiempo acabe.

-Eso, os que quieres que acabemos la cuenta atrás ya?-preguntaba Vodka con ganas.

Entonces, notó que alguién le tiraba del pantalón. Al ver quién lo hacía, vió al pequeño animal saludondolo.

-Pun-puun-decía Plue.

Todos en silencio...

-Pero que demonios haces, Haibara!?-exclamaba Conan en su mente nervioso-Como nos va a salvar el bicho raro este!?

-Aniki, que es esto?-le preguntaba Vodka un poco confuso.

-Como lo voy a saber?-le respondía sin mostrar una gran sorpresa al ver ese animal-Te crees que soy una enciclopédia andante?

Mientras hablaban, Shiho se puso algo en la boca.

-Tsch-soltaba Vodka apuntando a Plue con la pistola-Es solo un estúpido animal!

-Plue, ataca!-gritaba Shiho de sopetón.

Al oírlo, Plue le clavó su puntiaguda nariz al pie de Vodka.

-Ahhhhh!-exclamaba dolorido Vodka por tener el pie casi perforado.

-Que ha pasado, Vodka?-preguntaba Gin.

-Ahhhhhhh!-gritaba alguien detrás de ellos.

-Y ahora que demonios sucede!?-preguntaba Vodka al girarse.

Y los dos vieron como Shiho, libre de las esposas, estaba clavandole el cuchillo en el hombro del hombre de negro que estaba a su lado. Mientras, iba soltando un humo blanco de su cuerpo.

-Como se ha podido escapar? Si la hemos atado con las esposas!-se sorprendía Vodka, que no se preocupava de la herida del pie.

Mientras, Gin se fijaba en la situación sin decir nada y con la mente fría.

-Bien hecho, Ai-chan!-le animaba Ayumi, que no sabia lo que había acontecido, però daba ventaja a su amiga.

-Ahora que me he tomado este antídoto, solo tengo unos diez segundos antes de que vuelva a ser Ai Haibara y no poder moverme!-pensaba Shiho mientras jadeaba constantemente.

-No sé como lo habrás hecho, pero te mataremos de todas formas como tu hermana, maldita traidora!-le insultava Vodka mientras le apuntava con la pistola.

Al oirlo, ella se enfureció, però recordo algo importante.

"Cuarta lección: no caer en la provocación y mantenerse concentrado en todo momento."

-Es verdad, ahora la prioridad es acabar con ellos.-se calmaba Shiho-Así que...

Fue directamente hacía Vodka corriendo con cuchillo en mano.

-Un ataque frontal!? No va a poder esquivar el disparo!-pensaba Conan.

-Eso es lo que hacen las ratas desesperadas cuando no les queda más alternativa!-contestaba Vodka- Es el fin!

Y le disparó hacía su cabeza.

-Sí, pero el tuyo!-le respondía Shiho sonriendo.

-Que!?-se preguntaba Vodka.

Al córrer de esa manera, iba a chocarse con la bala en su frente. Pero no fue así. La bala le rozó en su cabeza, però sin herirla. En un instante, ya estaba delante de Vodka y parecía mas... pequeña.

-Como ha esquivado la bala? Si he apuntado bien!-se sorprendía Vodka.

"Tercera lección: Haz parecer a tu enemigo lo que no es."

-Toma esta!-gritaba Shiho que tenia una estatura similar a la cintura de Vodka.

Y con el cuchillo, le apuñaló en la pierna derecha con las fuerzas que tenia.

-Aghhhh!-gritaba de dolor Vodka.

-Bien hecho, Haibara-kun!-animaba Mitsuhiko.

-Lo ha conseguido!-le felicitaba Agase.

Vodka caía de dolor mientras Shiho se preparaba para girarse.

-Bien!-decía confiada-Ahora ya solo queda...

Dos disparos. Dos disparos fueron los que recibió ella en toda la espalda. Esos disparos la debilitaron al completo. Tanto físicamente como moralmente.

-Que...?-se preguntaba ella mientras caya.

Mientras, la persona que le había disparado sonreía de satisfacción.

...

-Quinta lección: núnca subestimes completamente al rival o sinó game-over-sonaba una voz en un lugar alejado de la casa de Agase-Es la lección que debe aprenderse por si mismo. Aunque parece que todos siempre la olvidan, incluso yo...

...

Shiho caya como un peso muerto, mientras comenzaba a salir ya la sangre y terminaba el humo que salía de ella, viéndose que sus ropas le iban grandes y volvía a ser Haibara.

-Ai-chan!-gritaba aterrada Ayumi.

-Haibara-kun!-gritaban los chicos atados.

-Mierda!-se lamentaba Conan.

-Vaya, vaya.-decía satisfecho Gin con la pistola que aún le salía el humo- Cuando me contó lo que te pasó nunca me lo habría creído. Ahora que lo he visto con mis propios ojos, ya no me queda ninguna duda.

-También le contó lo de Haibara!? Entonces no hay duda...-pensaba Conan.

-Así fue como te escapaste del laboratorio y pudiste esconderte, verdad Sherry?-deducía Gin mientras Haibara le veía agotada y sin poder hacer ni un solo movimiento-O no es así?

Al instante, le dió una patada que la lanzó lejos de los chicos.

-Ai-chan!-gritaba Ayumi.

-Malditos seais!-les maldecía Mitsuhiko-No le hagáis nada más!

-Vosotros a callar, que va a llegar vuestra hora!-les amenazaba Gin con mirada intimidatória.

Directamente se dirigió a Vodka, en el suelo tres recibir la cuchillada.

-Que estupido has sido recibiendo ese golpe,Vodka-se burlaba Gin.

-A que te refieres, Aniki?-preguntaba dolorido Vodka mientras intentava detener la hemorràgia-Estoy seguro de le apunté bien! No sé como ha fallado!

-No te has dado cuenta?-le explicava Gin-Le apuntaste en su cabeza y le iba a dar, pero al rejuvenecer su altura se redujo y se hizo tan pequeña como para pasar por debajo de la trayectoría del disparo sin parar de córrer. Es una táctica arriesgada pero efectiva, ya que además le favorece la reacción de sorpresa. Pero ahora ya no le servirá para nada. No puede moverse para nada.

Comentaba mientras él se le acercaba viendole la cara.

-Que desgràcia-le decía Gin mirando a Haibara- Pensar que vamos a matar a una genio que pudo terminar un veneno capaz de eliminar cualquier prueba dentro del cuerpo y encima, la posibilidad de rejuvenecer. Pero nada, todo traidor debe ser aniquilado por la organización.

Y le apuntó con la pistola en la cabeza, sin que ella opusiera resisténcia o contestara.

-Pero mejor te lo hago pasar peor antes de morir-decía Gin sonriendo.

Instantaniamente, fue a por Ayumi y la cogió por el cuello.

-Ayumi-chan!-gritaba de miedo Mitsuhiko.

-Aghhhhh!-intentaba respirar ella mientras Gin le oprimía el cuello.

-Sueltalá, maldito cabrón!-le amenazaba Conan.

-Cierra el pico!-le callaba Vodka que le disparó cerca del suelo pese a que estaba herido.

-A...yumi...!-intentaba gesticular Haibara.

-Chicos, id a por ella-les decía Gin a sus hombres.

Dos de ellos, uno de los cuales era el que había herido antes Haibara, le apuntaron sus armas.

Los dos agentes y Haibara vieron que Plue estaba con ella intentando ayudarla.

-Estúpido animal, si se mete allí morirá!-exclamaba una de los agentes.

-Maldito!-decía enfadado el que había sido herido-Por tu culpa he bajado la guardia y me han hecho daño!

Le propinó una patada en la cara que lo lanzó un poco lejos de Haibara. Plue se quedó immóbil.

-Plue...-decía Haibara con pocas energias.

-Al final ganas tú, Sherry. Tú serás la primera en morir. Pero es mejor que tengas gravado en tu mente como después de tí vendrá ella siendo asesinada por mí.

-Socorro!-gritaba desesperada Ayumi.

Gin la silenciaba poniendole el cañon dentro de la boca.

-No importa la edad, tú eres igual de culpable que cualquiera-le decía Gin a la pequeña-pero tranquila, te encontrarás a todos tus amiguitos en el otro lado.

-Mierda!-se lamentaba Conan-Esa era la única oportunidad que teníamos para salir! Después de matarnos, si encuentrán nuestra relación con Ran, Kogoro-san y los demàs, también les liquidaran! Joder, después de todo lo que hemos luchado todo este tiempo, acabar así no era lo que yo quería! Mierda, mierda, mierda!

Pero había alguien que se lamentaba mucho más.

-Dios mio, que he hecho?-decía desesperada Haibara-Pensaba que les rescataría,y ahora ,por culpa de mi arrogáncia, he fallado la última oportunidad que teníamos. Es impossible derrotar a la organización, són demasiado fuertes para nosotros. Y lo sabía. Siempre le advertía a Kudo y me lo decía a mi misma. Pero hoy me he comportado como una idiota y me he creído superiores a ellos. Pensaba que conseguiría algo irreal, algo inalcanzable. Pero ya veo que no. Me lo merezco por estúpida. Y ahora moriran todos por mi culpa.

Inmediatamente comenzó a llorar.

-Pero que estoy diciendo?-pensaba entre lagrimas-No quiero que ellos mueran! Ellos han sido para mi como una família. Si alguien merece ser castigada soy yo, no ellos ,que me acogieron pese al peligro. Es por eso que no quiero verles muertos. No otra vez. No quiero cargar con más muertes.

-Preparaos para disparar!-les decía Gin.

-No... por favor...-gesticulaba Haibara.

-Matadla ahora!-gritaba Gin.

...

-Ahora ya es tu turno. Ve con todo.-decía la voz a través de un transmisor.

...

-Por favor, que alguien me ayude!-gritaba desesperada Haibara.

BANG! BANG!


	12. Capítulo 12: Llanto oscuro

_Hoooola a todos! Ya hemos llegado a estas fechas tan alegres, así que feliz Navidad a todos los lectores!(Bueno, ahora me doy cuenta de que cualquiera que lea mi obra después de Navidad, no tendrá sentido XD). Bueno, respecto al capítulo de hoy, revelaré al tercer camarada de Marc y Luffy. Si no adivináis quién es al terminarlo, os daré dos pistas: no es un personaje creado por mí, sinó de una serie muy famosa, y el nombre del capítulo guarda relación con él. Pues sin más demora, que comience el capítulo!_

Capítulo 12: Llanto oscuro

FLASBACK

Hace aproximadamente unos dos años, en un pueblo por la noche…

-Largate de aquí, monstruo!-gritaba un hombre con un tridente.

-Él es el culpable de todas las desgracias!-gritaba un anciano con antorcha en mano.

-Mi hijo no ha parado de tener horribles pesadillas y está sufriendo mucho!-exclamaba una mujer con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Mi hija tuvo una pesadilla tan desgarradora que no quiere salir de casa ni comer!-soltaba una mujer a la vez.

-Si lo aniquilamos, acabaremos con esto!-exclamaba un hombre con ansias de matarlo.

Mientras, algo que había sido arrinconado, miraba a la gente. Parecía herido, ya que no paraba de jadear y su visión se estaba nublando.

-Al fin te hemos atrapado, maldita criatura del demonio!-gritaba el que parecía el jefe de la masa enfurecida, que se le acercaba.

-Clavadle en el corazón!

-Quemadle y que arda en las llamas del infierno!

-Colgadlo desde lo alto del ayuntamiento!

Mientras oía esas amenazas, aquello intentó alzar su brazo negro lentamente y herido. Lo único que quería era que se detuvierán, ya que no quería hacer daño.

-Kyahhhhhhh!-gritaba una mujer asustada, a la vez que equivocada-Va a atacarnos!

-No le dejaré!-decía el jefe, haciéndose el héroe valiente.

Se sacó una pistola del bolsillo y le disparó. El disparo hizo que esa criatura sangrara más.

-Vaya, aún sigues vivo?-se cachondeaba el jefe mientras cargaba otra vez la pistola-Pues ya es hora de que mueras. Un monstruo como tú no merece vivir. Así que hasta nunca, maldita calamidad!

Cuando disparó, aquello desapareció de la multitud, solo viendo con sus ojos la negra oscuridad.

-Mierda, se nos ha escapado!-oía la voz del jefe mientras se alejaba.

-Vamos a perseguirle!-decía un individuo.

-No hace falta-decía el jefe-Si va a por otro pueblo, los ciudadanos se encargarán de él. Nadie le ayudará, ya que todo el mundo le rechazará. Esa cosa nunca será aceptada por nadie.

Esa última frase le tocó el corazón.

En un bosque cerca del pueblo, estaba allí agotado, herido considerablemente y a punto de quedarse inconsciente, pero silencioso y esperando a que los pueblerinos le dejasen en paz de una vez. Allí comenzó a reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido en el pueblo y sin dejarse de repetir la misma frase.

"Esa cosa nunca será aceptada por nadie"

Al recordarlo, no pudo evitar que cayesen unas pequeñas lágrimas en la parte izquierda de su cuerpo. Esas lágrimas eran un poco especiales: eran de color negras. Tal cómo su reputación en esos lares.

De repente, oyó un ruido y, al mirar hacia delante, vió que alguien se dirigía hacía él. Se temió lo peor: le habrían descubierto y acabarían con él. Intentó huir, pero se desmayó y quedo inconsciente antes de que la persona se plantase justo delante de él.

Sus ojos, lentamente se abrieron al recibir los rayos del sol, y de repenté se sobresaltó. Lo primero de lo que se dio cuenta era de algo que pensó que no sucedería: estaba vivo. Lo segundo fue ver su alrededor. Había estado durmiendo en un árbol, pero el paisaje era completamente distinto. Del bosque tétrico por la noche, a un paisaje abierto por la mañana, con un pequeño lago con varios animales viviendo en él y un extenso prado verde que llegaba hasta el horizonte.

-Que, te gusta?-le decía una voz-Me costó bastante montar todo esto en mi casa, pero valió la pena.

Al girarse, vió a alguien que estaba sentado en unas escaleras blancas que conectaban el jardín y la casa. Era Marc.

-Sorprendido de volver a verme?-le decía sonriendo-Porque menuda cara que estás poniendo.

Él no le contestó, pero Marc notaba como estaba con solo verle la cara.

-Joder lo que me costó encontrarte-se decía quejando Marc-Busqué por muchas dimensiones a ver si te encontraba y te localizé en aquel pueblo de las montañas. Menuda reprimenda que te echaron los ciudadanos.

No quería recordarlo, ya que no era muy agradable.

-Pero sabes?-le comentaba mientras se ponía un Chupa-Chups en la boca-Me alegro que aún sigas siendo el mismo que conocí. Porque a pesar de que ellos te atacaran por algo que tu hiciste involuntariamente, no les atacaste porque sabías que eran gente inocente que sólo querían salvarse. Eso sí, por mi le podrías haber partido la cara al mostachudo fanfarrón ese (recordando al jefe). Tranquilo, que me tomé la revancha y le colgué en calzoncillos en lo alto del campanario. A ver sí ahora conseguirá mujeres, ja ja!

Él aún no quería hablar.

-Bueno- le decía Marc un poco más serio pero sin perder la grácia-si he ido a buscarte es para que hagas un trabajo que solo tú puedes hacer.

Le lanzó una fotografía hacia él que la cogió al vuelo. En ella vió a una chica a la que nunca podría olvidar en su vida y que por ella ocurrieron muchas cosas que le canviaron la vida. Era Shiho.

-Aún no te has olvidado de ella, eh?-le decía Marc-Ella aún sigue viva, pero en la Organización. Dentro de algún tiempo, Luffy y yo haremos un ataque contra ellos para destruirla, pero cuando llegué el momento justo. Mientras, quiero que con tus poderes la sigas de cerca y procures que no se muera. Así la podrás verla de cerca.

No dijo nada, pero se veía que estaba emocionado, hasta que Marc soltó:

-Pero no te hagas ilusiones, no podrás contactar con ella ni actuar para protegerla. Oye, no me pongas esa cara de enfado. Tú solo debes limitarte a ver lo que sucede. Aunque la peguén, sufra o lloré, tú no deberás actuar. Porque ella conocerá dentro de poco a personas que le ayudarán a luchar contra ellos. Pero como tú sabes al igual que yo, no los derrotarán a la primera de cambio. Pero cuando llegué la batalla final y sus amigos no puedan protegerla, es cuando yo te dejaré que actúes. De acuerdo?

No obtuvo respuesta oral, pero supo que diría con verle la cara.

-Bien, pues contratado. Y recuerda: ella es muy importante para todos nosotros. Así que por mí, Luffy y los demás, protégela con tu vida.

FIN DEL FLASBACK

Acababan de oírse los dos disparos cuando Gin ya sacaba a relucir su sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Ya por fin hemos terminado con ella.-decía aliviado-Estoy seguro de que te habrá gustado la ejecución de tu amiga, verdad?

Le decía a Ayumi, que se veía como tenía los ojos de lagrimas y temblando de miedo.

-Esa cara de desesperación me encanta. Bien chicos, pues pasemos ya con los otros corde…

-A…Ani…Ki…-le decía Vodka con la voz temblando.

-Que pasa, Vodka?-le decía Gin burlándose, mientras se giraba-Es que ahora no soportas ver morir a una ni…

Pero toda esa grácia y confianza se vió truncada cuando vió lo que había en sus espaldas. Los demás reaccionaron de la misma manera. Lo que estaban viendo era algo totalmente inesperado e inexplicable. Algo que ni Conan Edogawa podría explicar de manera científica (sí no, es que entonces ya ha perdido la chaveta completamente), ni Haibara, que lo estaba viviendo en primera persona.

Lo que vieron era como los dos agentes habían sido ensartados por dos objetos punzantes de color negro que les atravesó los intestinos. Pero lo que más sorprendió es que esas cosas negras venían de…la sombra de Haibara en el suelo.

-Eh?-se preguntaba Haibara sin saber nada ni poder ver claramente.

Segundos después, las cosas negras se retiraron bruscamente de los dos cadáveres, que cayeron al suelo como si fueran sacos de patatas. Mientras, aquello volvía a la sombra.

-Que demonios… es esto?-se preguntaba Gin sin saber que podría ser.

Segundos después, de la sombra comenzaba a salir una figura de color negra.

-Algo está saliendo de ahí!-alarmaba Mitsuhiko.

-No os mováis de vuestras posiciones!-les ordenaba Gin, que estaban temblando.

De la sombra, primero salió una especíe de pelo blanco, luego una cabeza negra rodeada de mandíbulas rojas, unos brazos negros con jirones negros saliendolé de los hombros y unos brazos primos con tres dedos cada mano, como si fueran garras. Finalmente, salía su capa rasgada, mostrando que aquello no tenía piernas. Cuando acabó de salir, un pulso sombrío se expandía por toda la casa, dejando un ambiente frío, siniestro y tétrico. Finalmente, la criatúra abrió su ojo izquierdo de color azul.

-Marchaos ahora!-les mandaba con una voz grave y de pesadilla.


	13. Capítulo 13: Ojo de furia

_Hooooooola a todos! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo! Se que después del final del último capítulo queríais más, pero que sería una buena serie sin cliffhangers? Bueno, pues aquí os traigo este increíble capítulo que probablemente os gustará. Que empiece el capítulo!_

Capítulo 13:Ojo de furia

La criatura se mantenía enfrente de Haibara, sin dejar que nadie se acercará a ella.

-Conan-kun, sabes que es eso!?-preguntaba Mitsuhiko a la persona que podría tener una explicación racional.

-Ni… ni idea…-se resignaba por fin Conan a la realidad-Es imposible que exista una cosa como esta en el mundo…

"Nosotros venimos de otra dimensión"

-Espera-pensaba Conan-no me digas que al final todo lo que decían ellos era verdad!?

Mientras, Haibara, que solo podía ver unas manchas negras i blancas al intentar forzar su vista, no le importaba que era lo que tenía delante o quien era. Solo dijó:

-Por favor… salvalos…

Y cayó inconsciente en el suelo.

-Haibara-san!-se preocupaba Mitsuhiko.

Lo único que hizo la criatura fue verla de reojo y volver a concentrarse en sus enemigos, los cuáles estaban algunos dubitativos sobre que hacer.

-No os dejéis engañar!-les convencía Gin-Dispáradlele y acabad con él!

Dos de ellos dispararon hacía aquello, pero se hundió en el suelo y, en forma de sombra se dirigió hacía ellos.

-Como!? Puede transformarse en sombra!?-se sorprendía Conan.

Al llegar a uno de sus atacantes, al igual que los dos anteriores, le perforó el estomago.

-Maldito seas!-gritaba desesperado su compañero, que estaba a su lado.

La criatúra se acotó para esquivarlo y , volviendo a su forma original, le cogía con sus zarpas el cuello y lo ahogó hasta que dejó de respirar.

-Es muy fuerte…-decía asombrado Genta.

-A lo mejor nos salvamos gracias a eso!-decía en tono esperanzador Mitsuhiko.

-Aniki, que hacemos?-preguntaba preocupado Vodka-Estamos en desventaja y nos quedamos sin hombres!

-Tú tranquilo, Vodka-le decía tranquilo Gin-Creo que ya sé cuál es su debilidad.

Y Gin apuntó hacia la indefensa Haibara.

-Haibara!-gritó Conan.

Aquel grito advirtió a la criatura, que vió lo que iba a suceder. Soltó el cadáver y en su forma de sombra, se dirigió hacia ella.

Gin disparó tres tiros hacía ella. Pero por suerte, la criatura llegó antes y la cubrió, eso sí, recibiendo él los disparos en la espalda, los cuales le afectaron.

-Mh, que patético-se reía Gin-Mira que sacrificarte por alguien como ella.

La criatura giró su cara y Gin vió algo que le marcó bastante. La mirada que le lanzó. A través de su ojo desafiante, mostraba una ira y odio inexpresables.

-Y esta mirada!?-se preguntaba Gin-Desprende una furia increíble. Un momento… No la he vistó antes? Una mirada tan desafiante y llena de odio como esa…

No paraba de mirarle con todo ese odio hasta que recibió un mensaje del transmisor que llevaba encima.

-Ya es suficiente-le decía la voz-Es mejor que te retires ahora con Shiho y Plue.

Aquello miró hacía los chicos atados.

-No te preocupes por ellos. Tú huye y déjame a mi el resto.

La criatúra envolvió a Haibara y a Plue,y los tres se convirtieron en una sombra que se unió con el suelo.

-Ai-chan!-gritaba preocupada Ayumi mientras Gin aún la sostenía.

-No escaparás!-exclamaba Gin.

Intentó acertar a la sombra, pero era muy rápida. Con gran velocidad, pasó por el pequeño espacio de la puerta y escapó junto a Haibara.

Después de aquello, ninguno de los dos bandos tenía algo que decir.

-Bien, por lo menos Haibara se ha salvado-celebraba Genta en voz baja para que no se enterarán los hombres de negro.

-Crees que ella estará bien con esa cosa, Sinichi?-le preguntaba Agase.

-Depende… de si aquello está con ellos.

-A quien te refieres?-preguntaba confuso Agase.

-Aniki, que hacemos?-le preguntaba Vodka a su superior-Hemos perdido la mitad de nuestros hombres, y no creo que los vecinos no se hayan dado cuenta del alboroto.

-Joder, maldita sea!-gritaba Gin enfurismado- Y todo por culpa de ese monstruo!

De la rabia, lanzó con brutalidad a Ayumi por el suelo.

-Ahhhhh!

-Ayumi!-gritaba preocupado Conan.

-No!-gritaba preocupado Genta.

Mientras Ayumi intentaba el esfuerzo de levantarse, Gin ya le estaba apuntando en la cabeza.

-Por lo menos vosotros no saldréis de esta!-se alegraba Gin, que ya iba a disparar.

-En serio vas a matar a unos niños solo porque te han frustado tus planes? Así no era como yo te recordaba…

Por sorpresa de todos, se giraron para ver quien era la voz de esa persona, aunque Conan ya tenía una idea de quien era.

-Por fin nos volvemos a ver, maldito pervertido psicópata-decía la voz mientras se ponía un Chupa-Chups en la boca.

Se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de la barra, con las piernas cruzadas y reposando los brazos. Era Marc.

-Quien demonios eres tú!?-gritaba uno de los cuatro hombres restantes, apuntándole por detrás.

-Tú…!-gemía Conan con rabía por volver a encontrarse al que el día anterior le pusó en ridículo.

Gin olvido a Ayumi y concentró su atención en Marc.

-Así que tú eres el famoso Marc, eh?-le decía Gin apuntándole el arma-Me alegro de que hayas venido, ya que tenía ganas de matar a alguien.

-Ehmmm, yo de ti no la...

Sín hacer caso al aviso de Marc, le disparó al corazón, pero la bala atravesó su cuerpo y la recibió el compañero que se encontraba detrás, que acabo falleciendo al instante, mientras el cuerpo de Marc se tergiversaba y volvía a la normalidad.

-Le atravesó!?-exclamaba Genta.

-Hala, otro muerto!-lamentaba Marc-Pobre Agase, le estamos llenando la casa de cadáveres.

-Un holograma?-reconocía Gin.

-Sí, le pedí ayer a Shiho que pusiera un proyector holográfico en la cocina de esta casa.

-Eh, tú!-le llamaba la atención Conan-Has sido tú el que los has llamado!?

-Hombre, mi querido renacuajo, como te va la vida?-se alegraba Marc con satisfacción y molestándole-Te has llevado una decepción al saber que hay algo más que lo explicable,eh?

-No me jodas ahora! Todo esto es obra tuya, verdad!?

-Que te hace suponer eso?-preguntaba Marc intrigado por ese racionamiento.

-Ayer dijiste que habían tres miembros de vuestra banda, y excluyendote a ti y a la marioneta, el único que faltaba era esa cosa negra que se ha llevado a Haibara, que se pudo infiltrar sin que nos diéramos cuenta. Además, si ayer hiciste ese número de las lecciones, fue para que Haibara supiera lo que tenía que hacer cuando nos retuviesen. Así que todo esto lo has planeado por dos motivos: para encontrarte con ellos y llevarte a Haibara sin que te lo impidiéramos, como tu querías.

-Bonita teoría la tuya, pero déjame aclararlo todo. Primero,felicidades, has acertado con el tercer miembro, era él. Pero luego te has desencaminado. Si di ayer las lecciones, fue solo para mostrar como trabajábamos. Lo que sucedió fue que ella las utilizó como último recurso. El plan era que nuestro camarada se la llevará al principio, pero como estaba interesado en verlo, aguardamos hasta después. Y por último, que quede claro que sí ahora la tenemos nosotros es para protegerla de ellos.

-Y has tenido que llamarlos para montar todo esto?

-Pues siento decepcionarte, pero yo no les llamé. Lo único que hice fue prever que podría suceder esto y encontrar una solución al problema.

-Mentiroso! Todo lo que dices es…!

Las quejas que ponía Conan se callaron cuando la pistola de Gin tocó la sien del detective.

-Callate de una vez, niñato!-le amenazaba Gin-No estoy de humor para teorías!

A lo que Conan acató para no provocarle más y que no afectará a sus compañeros.

-Sí habías previsto esta reunión, tendrías que tener los huevos para venir y no poner un estúpido holograma para hablarnos.-le provocaba Gin.

-Lo siento, pero hay una razón para que aún no nos encontremos. Sí he decidido usar el holograma es para evitar que liquidarás a los mocosos y al profesor, ya que me interesa recuperarlos a toda costa, sanos y salvos.

-Pues eso es fácil. Devuélvenos a la traidora de Sherry y son vuestros-ofrecía Vodka.

-No sé si fiarme de vosotros, pero igualmente no lo aceptaría. Shiho es tan sumamente importante como estos mocosos para mí.

-Importantes?-se burlaba Gin-Me estás diciendo que un anciano, un gordo, un miedica, una niñata y un sabelotodo són igual de importantes que una de las mejores científicas de la organización? No me hagas reír!

-Que me has llamado?-se enfadaba Genta.

Unos segundos después, Marc le contestaba.

-Bueno, es verdad que a Shiho la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y le tengo más aprecio que a ellos, que, aunque les he observado durante mucho tiempo, solo les he conocido en persona en un dia o dos, como es el caso de Agase. Pero ayer estos mocosos me mostraron los lazos que tenían con ella. Aún sabiendo que les habían engañado y que comportaría a enfrentarse a la organización, ellos la perdonaron y decidieron protegerla a toda costa. Eso hizó que se ganaran mi aprecio y les considerará como amigos míos, aunque no confiasen aún en mi. Así que si me dices que venda alguno de mis amigos, yo jamás lo aceptaré! Porque todos ellos me importan…

Eso hizó que los pequeños, además de Conan, se impresionaran bastante con esa declaración.

-Uau…-soltaba Genta.

-Que cool…-afirmaba Mitsuhiko.

-Vaya…-pensaba Conan con sinceridad-pensaba que sería mala persona por guardarse información y reírse de nosotros ayer, pero puede que me equivocase y al final sea buena persona…

Pero Marc tenía algo más que decir, y en tono molesto y con el meñique hurgándose un agujero de la nariz, soltó:

-…exceptuando a ese niñato escéptico de las gafas, que no sé fío nunca de mí ni de mi compañero, y solo nos quería por la información. Así que,para joderle, os diré que, en realidad, él es Sinichi Kudo, el mocoso al que tu pensabas que mataste, Gin, pero que en realidad rejuveneció y se ha escondido todo este tiempo fingiendo ser un niño de primaria.

…Silencio…

-Será hijo de …!

-Croac!-sonaba una ave que apareció aleotoriamente por ahí y que tapó la última palabra que dijó Conan en su mente.

-Jajaja! Que cara estás poniendo!-se partía el culo Marc-Es buenísima!

-En serio!? Este mocoso es en realidad ese detective juvenil?-se asombraba Vodka, que sí le recordaba.

-No, no es así…-decía Conan con su tono infantil, aunque con la cara pálida- Es verdad que yo conocí a Shinichi-niichan y nos hablaban de nuestro parecido, pero hace tiempo que no tenemos contacto...

-No mientas!-le recriminaba Marc- Si te llamaste a tí mismo hace unos días. Además, date cuenta de que si buscan sobre tí, descubriran que tú no existes y al hacerte un análisis de sangre, se daran cuenta de quien eres.

Lo único que podia hacer Conan era hacer una cara de resignación.

-Así que sé un hombre y acepta que tú les jodiste el plan del billon de yenes, la bomba del tren bala, el plan de asesinato de Shiho en el hotel Haido, la trampa de Vodka poniendo la voz de Suguru Itakura, el plan de asesinato de Shiho por parte de Vermouth, el plan de asesinato de DJ y Kogoro Mouri, y el plan de asesinato de Shiho en el tren del misterio. Joder, con esto normal que estarías en su lista negra.

-Pero te puedes callar!?-le exigigía Conan para no agravar la situación-Porque se lo cuentas todo!?

-Porque me caes mal-soltaba Marc la excusa más infantil del mundo mientras ponia cara de felicidad sin saber la gravedad de sus palabras.

-Maldito seas…-le soltaba Conan con su odio hacía él revifado.

-Sinichi Kudo… Sinichi Kudo… Ya he oído bastantes veces este nombre últimamente-contaba Gin- Pero creo que a ti también te he visto antes.

-Te refieres al niño del tren bala y el que rompió la ventana en la operación contra Kogoro Mouri? Sí, es el mismo.

-Pero te puedes callar!?-le gritaba mosqueado Conan a Marc, que no paraba de soltar más información.

-Ah, sí, el niñato de las gafas. Ahora te recuerdo-rememoraba Gin-Quien diría que tú serías ese detective juvenil.

I Conan, sin poder ocultarlo más, decidió hablar como era realmente y le dijó:

-Pues sí, soy yo, Sinichi Kudo. El que no pudiste matar hace ya tiempo.

-Vaya, así que por fin dejas la faceta infantil, eh?-se alegraba Gin-Estoy seguro de que acabaste así por el veneno de Sherry. Tuviste suerte al rejuvenecer y no morir.

-Digamos que las probabilidades me favorecieron.

-Pero sabes, el destino ha querido que nos encontremos otra vez y en circunstancias similares, pero con una diferencia: tú morirás.

Gin ya le apuntaba con la pistola, con ansias de disparar y matar a alguien.

-No te preocupes, después de ti vendrán ellos y toda la gente con la que estuviste en contacto. Así que no serás el único en morir.

Conan estaba preparado para recibir ese disparo, creyendo que todo esto habría acabado, si no fuera por lo que soltó Marc:

-Pero antes de eso, dejadme que hablé con Joker.

Al oir ese nombre, los hombres de negro se quedaron patidifusos.

-Tú… como puedes saber el nombre de esa persona!?-le preguntaba Gin sorprendido.

-Un momento…-pensaba Conan al verlos de esa forma-No me digas que…?

-Sí, es el nombre en clave del jefe-le revelaba Marc-Ahora ya lo sabes, por si te lo preguntabas.

-Joder, otra vez que parece que me lea la gente-se decía Conan en su mente.

-Sí sabes quien es, no puedes seguir con vida- le amenazaba Gin a Marc-Así que dinos dónde estás o les mataremos a ellos.

-Pues sí quieres que nos encontremos, déjame hablar con él. Quiero ofrecerle algo que probablemente no rechazará.

Tras unos segundos de duda, Gin lo aceptó, dadas las condiciones.

-Pues ya lo llamo yo-decía Vodka sacándose el móbil.

-Ah,no!-le recomendaba Marc-Traed la caja que tenéis en la guantera del coche.

Se volvieron a sorprender de la cantidad de información que sabía.

-Verdad que los altos cargos de la organización tienen una en caso de vital emergencia?-contaba Marc.

Tras dos minutos, el hombre de negro traía una caja pequeña de madera. Gin la abrió y sacó de él una especie de caracol amorfo con unas gafas de sol y un pequeño abrigo de plumas de color rosa, además de un micrófono conectado a él.

-Que demonios es eso?-preguntaba Genta.

-Es un caracol pero… no se parece en nada a ningúno que haya visto jamás-comentaba Agase.

-Claro que no existe algo así en el mundo!-le decía Conan-Pero él sí debe saber de que se trata.

-Sinceramente, no se cómo demonios funciona esta cosa-decía Vodka confuso-Nunca lo hemos utilizado…

-Gira el dial que lleva en él y pon el número, como en los teléfonos antiguos-le contaba Marc, que al parecer era el experto en el tema.

Vodka comenzó a poner los dígitos del número del jefe uno por uno.

-Venga, va, el #969#6261, que todo el mundo en esta casa se sabe el número!-contestaba impacientado Marc.

Tras poner los números, el caracol comenzó a hacer un ruido moviendo la boca.

-Purupurupuru… Purupurupuru… Purupurupuru…

En otro lugar, cerca de Tokyo…

Un gramófono con música de guitarra española sonaba en una habitación en la cual había un hombre sentado en una butaca leyendo un libro. De repente, un ruido molestaba esa música tan pasional.

-Purupurupuru… Purupurupuru… Purupurupuru…

Tras unos segundos, el hombre se levantó, apagó el gramófono y se dirigió a una mesita con algunos de esos misteriosos caracoles en ella. Se fijó que el que sonaba era el que llevaba un sombrero y cabello largo, con el nombre de Gin. Tras unos segundos, descolgó el auricular.

-Gatcha!

Comenzaba la conversación que desencadenaría los eventos posteriores.


	14. Capítulo 14: El juego de las tres cartas

_Hooooooola a todos! Aquí os traigo el nuevo capítulo. Sobre el líder de la Organización, ya sabréis que el de mi história no es el verdadero. Pero pensé que Joker sería alguien perfecto para ocupar ese puesto, como veréis más adelante (y si no sabéis quien es, vais un poco perdidos en One Piece)AVISO IMPORTANTE: En este capítulo se darán spoilers de la saga de Dressrosa (si seguís el anime, os recomiendo no leerlo aún), ya que me gustaría que en mi historia todos los hechos sucedidos en las series sean verdaderos y no inventados hasta cierto punto. Sobre One Piece, tengo por seguro que todo hasta esa saga no es inventado: lo posterior a ella dependerá de la importancia de los sucesos, si puedo asegurar que sigue hasta la próxima saga. Pues después de este largo texto, pero importante para vosotros lectores, que empiece el capítulo!_

Capítulo 14: El juego de las tres cartas

-Eres tú, Gin?-decía el caracol gesticulando la boca al igual que la voz-Por qué me llamas de esta forma? Ya os dijé que solo lo debéis utilizar en caso de emergencia.

-Uoohhhh!-alucinaba Genta.

-Sugeeee! El caracol habla!-se sorprendía Mitsuhiko.

Aunque Conan y los hombres de negro no dijesen nada, también sentían sorpresa por aquel artilugio, animal o lo que demonios era aquello.

-Y esas voces?-preguntaba el caracol-No os envié a acabar con Sherry? Pasa algo, Gin?

-Tu turno, estrella-le decía Marc a su lado, pero que no se veía a nadie.

-Con quien habla?-preguntaba Conan.

De repente, algo apareció rápidamente en el holograma y ,frenético, comenzó a gritar:

-Ey, eres tú, Mingo!?

Todos se sorprendieron al ver al juguete de forma humana con sombrero de paja.

-Él!?-reaccionaba Conan.

Aunque todos estaban sorprendidos, había dos que se les notaba mucho. El primero era el hombre detrás del auricular, el cual mostraba su cara a través del caracol, entre sorpresa y desagrado. El segundo era Gin. Ya que, aunque parecía que no reconociese al ver aquel monigote chillón, sentía algo extraño al verlo.

-Juro que acabaré contigo, la Organización y sobretodo a ti,Gi…!

-Vale, ya te he dado tus segundos, es hora de que te retires-le mandaba Marc.

-Que!? Si no me has dejado acabar!-se quejaba Luffy.

-Pero ya es suficiente, así que…

-Aún no!-insistía Luffy-No hasta que me dejes terminar!

-Pues se te acabo el tiempo! Hala, fuera de aquí!

-No lo haré!

-Que has dicho? Malditoo!

I ante la mirada de los espectadores, comenzaron una disputa entre ellos.

-I ellos són nuestros enemigos?-pensaban los hombres de negro.

-I ellos són nuestros salvadores?-pensaban los chicos.

-Que ya te he dicho que ya!

I tras gritar eso, cogió a Luffy por la cabeza y lo lanzó lejos y fuera del holograma.

-Aahhhhhh!-gritaba lo último que se oyó de Luffy.

-Bueno, ya nos hemos librado del pesado-soltaba Marc aliviado-Así que ya podemos hablar, Joker.

-Quien demonios eres tú?-le preguntaba seriamente el hombre que hablaba a través del caracol.

-Soy Marc, el hombre al que estáis buscando-le confirmaba él.

-Porque estás ahí? Les envié a ellos a por la traidora de Sherry para que así te pillaran. Que ha pasado con todos ellos?

-Ah, pues después de una refriega con uno de los míos, solo han quedado Gin, Vodka y… bueno, otro.

-Me llamó Wiesen!-decía el insultado hombre de negro.

-Dime una cosa…El que ha hablado ahora era Mugiwara, verdad?-preguntaba el jefe.

-Sí, era él-le confirmaba Marc-Está conmigo.

I en un momento el caracol serio puso una sonrisa macabra.

-Vaya, pues ahora entiendo cómo alguien ha podido utilizar el Den den mushi, ya que a ellos no les enseñé a utilizarlos-decía sonriente el jefe-Ahora decidnos donde estáis, porque me encantaría volver a encontrarme con Mugiwara.

-Den den mushi? Sombrero de paja? De que trata todo esto!?-se preguntaba Conan al oír todo eso.

-Lo siento, pero si quieres que nos veamos, tendremos que negociar-le exigía Marc.

-Negociar, conmigo?-se burlaba él.

-Y con quién sinó?-le hablaba Marc-El hombre conocido por el alias de Joker, el corredor más influyente en el submundo, y que tenía todo un tráfico ilegal de armas, esclavos y sobretodo de Smiles. Pero también era conocido como el rey de Dressrosa y uno de los siete Shichibukais, Donquixote Doflamingo. Lo tenía todo en su poder, pero por culpa de la alianza de dos mocosos, lo perdió todo y, a la desesperada, encontró una manera de ir a otra dimensión y hacerse dueño de una organización que se encontraba huérfana de jefe en ese momento.

-Sí vas a seguir hablando de esto, ten por seguro que no me querrás verme cabreado-le contestaba de manera seria y mostrando una expresión de enfado, a la vez que aparecian unas venas en su frente, reflejando que se había acabado la grácia.

-Claro que no, hombre. No te lo hemos contado aún, pero tus hombres han capturado a los chicos que íban con Sherry, mientras que nosotros la tenemos a ella. Como quieres que te cabree si tienes a algo muy preciado por nosotros?

-Mhh… ya veo…-analizaba Joker la situación-Entonces, quieres recuperarlos?

-Sí, eso es lo que me gustaría.

-Sabes que no voy a aceptar algo como esto, verdad?-le contestaba Joker-Daros a personas que conocen los secretos de la Organización? Entonces nos tendríais que dar a Sherry para acabar con ella.

-Sí, pero luego nos localizaríais y nos eliminaríais.-le contestaba Marc-Pues parece que ninguna de nuestras exigencias se van a cumplir. Así que te sugiero un juego.

Al mismo tiempo, Marc sacaba dos cartas de póquer del bolsillo.

-Un juego?-se interesaba Joker-Cual?

-Uno que te gustará. Te cuento las reglas: En este juego hay dos cartas de gran valor. Cada equipo tiene una carta. Nuestro equipo tiene la primera carta, que son la pareja formada por Sherry y el sombrero de paja. El vuestro tiene la segunda carta, que son los rehenes. El objetivo del juego es conseguir la carta del otro equipo.

-Y cómo la conseguimos?-preguntaba Joker.

-Sencillo: a través de una batalla-le respondía con toda la calma del mundo-Nuestra banda contra la Organización.

-Como que una batalla!?-respondía enfadado Conan-Tú estás loco!?

-Tú a callar, no tienes nada que ver en esta negociación!-le contestaba Marc-Por dónde iba… Ah, sí! Una batalla entre nosotros. En esa batalla, cada equipo debe comprometerse a llevar su respectiva carta en el campo de batalla.

-Nos vas a llevar a un campo de batalla!?-exclamaba Agase-Pero si tenemos a niños!

-Lo siento, pero debéis estar ahí-se disculpaba Marc, siendo más respetuoso que cuando hablaba con Conan-Para ganar hay que arriesgar. Pero nos comprometeremos a no herir a ningúna de las cartas hasta que empiece la batalla.. Te parece bién, Joker?

Segundos después, contestaba.

-Aún no me convence esto-le contestaba admitiendo el rechazo de la petición-Quieres que mueva todos mis hombres sólo por obtener una traidora y a ese mocoso? Puede que los quiera, pero no estoy tan desesperado.

-Bién, menos mal!-celebraba Conan sin soltar una palabra- Por lo menos es lo bastante racional como para rechazarlo. Ahora ya no podrá involucrar a los niños y hacer esa locura de plan.

Pero se equivocaba, porque al instante Marc respondió.

-Pues entonces te ofrezco elevar la apuesta aún más.

-Cómo que aún más?-preguntaba Joker-Que me puedes ofrecer para que acepte tu trato?

Cuando acabó la pregunta, Marc sacó otra carta.

-Una carta neutral. Una que no la tiene ningúno de los dos equipos, pero que la obtendrá como recompensa al ganar la batalla.

-Y de que se trata?-fue la pregunta que se decían todos, pero que la dijo Joker.

Lo que iba a decir Marc no se lo esperaba nadie de ese salón.

-El control del mundo. El que gané esta guerra podrá obtener el control de este mundo.

Al oirlo, todos se estremecieron de la magnitud que se había vuelto aquello.

-Pero… de que estás hablando?-decía Conan pálido-Como que el mundo?

-No es obvio?-le contaba Marc con su inusual tranquilidad al hablar-Es cómo el efecto dómino. Al caer una ficha, desencadena que otra ficha caiga, y así batalla será tan grande que no solo nos va a afectar a nosotros. La Organización tiene un contrabando de armas tan grande que la mayoría de organizaciones terroristas y bandas criminales tienen contactos con ellos. Incluso algunos miembros de la policía y organizaciones de inteligencia les compran para resistir el fuego enemigo. Es por eso que, si un comercio tan grande se desmorona, cambiaría todo: guerras, insurrecciones, golpes de Estado, etc. Si ellos ganan, se demostraría su supremacía militar y acabarían con toda la ley. En cambio, si ganamos nosotros, los criminales perderían una gran fuente de poder, y la justicia acabaría con ellos. Por tanto, si involucramos a todos ellos en esto, se erigirá un vencedor que obtendrá el poder supremo. Además, ya sé que Joker tiene suficiente poder como para obtener el mundo. Así que, porque no ahora? Que me dices a esto, Joker? Quieres obtener ya el poder para cambiar este mundo?

Joker era la única persona, además de Marc, que no se sobresaltó al oír todo aquello. Lo que hizó fue mostrar su sonrisa malvada y decir:

-Mh…tú estás bastante bastante loco cómo para querer provocar una guerra mundial,verdad?

-Cómo dijó una vez un loco pirata,"Si no lo estuviera, esto nunca funcionaría"-le contestaba Marc.

-Está bien, tú ganas-aceptaba Joker-Haremos lo que tú digas.

-Pero jefe, está seguro?-le preguntaba Gin.

-Sí, Gin, creo que ya es el momento de que pasemos a la acción.-le decía Joker con una sonrisa de confianza.

-Bieeen, lo he conseguido!-celebraba Marc como un niño pequeño.

-Pero tú sabes lo que has hecho!?-le contestaba Conan enfadado.

-Hacer lo que tú no has hecho durante todo este tiempo: declarar la guerra a la Organización. Para mí han sido como 20 años (literalmente)-le justificaba Marc.

-Maldito…

-Puedo preguntarte algo sobre las reglas?-soltó repentínamente Joker.

-Sí, dime.

-Sí conoces bien la Organización, sabrás que nuestra política es acabar con aquellos que conozcan nuestros secretos. Y eso incluye a conocidos y familiares de ellos.

Eso aterrorizó a Conan, ya que era lo que más temía que pasase. Y Joker soltó la pregunta que Conan quería no escuchar.

-Podemos incluir a los conocidos de los mocosos dentro de nuestra carta?

Marc se lo rumió y soltó con una sonrisa.

-Por mi vale, mientras no sufrán ningún daño.

-Que!?-exclamaba Genta.

-No!-temía Mitsuhiko.

-Bastardo!-le gritaba Conan-No les metas en esto!

-Idiota, ya sabes que están metidos hasta el cuello-le contaba Marc-Ya es hora de que se enteren de la situación y la confronten.

-Te odiooo…

-Eso es lo que me dicen todos-le contestaba Marc-Muy bien, pues la batalla comenzará en 24 horas.

-Un dia!?-exclamaba Vodka-Eso es ir demasiado ra…!

-Tranquilo, Vodka-le cortaba Joker-El tiempo no nos será problema.

-Bien, pues con todo dicho, yo me despido-soltaba Marc mientras la imagen del holograma se desvanecía.

-Eh, no te vayas!-le gritaba Conan-Aun quiero hablar contigo!

-Ah, sí, una cosa!-se olvidaba Marc- Sí queréis darle un par de hostias al chaval de las gafas, estáis en pleno derecho.

-Qué!?-exclamaba Conan- No me…

-Ciao, ciao-se despedía Marc.

Y su imagen desapareció.

-Mierda!-se lamentaba Conan.

-Jefe, que hacemos ahora?-le preguntaba Gin a su jefe, que aún estaba en la línea.

-Buscad en la casa pistas sobre el paradero de esos dos y luego quemadla-le ordenaba Joker-Cuando acabéis, volved al cuartel general con los muchachos. Pero antes anestesiadlos, no sea que puedan revelar la localización.

-Y que hacemos con las personas que conocen a los niños?

-Tranquilo, ahora enviaré a otros agentes a por ellos.

-No!-decía Mitsuhiko.

-No hagáis nada a mis padres, por favor!-suplicaba Genta.

-Oh no… Kogoro y Ran están en peligro!-pensaba con miedo Conan.

-Wiesen, llama a algunos agentes para que nos ayuden en la búsqueda-le mandaba Vodka.

-Sí!

Mientras Wiesen llamaba, Vodka se fijó en Gin, que se cogía la cabeza con la mano.

-Aniki, que te sucede?-le preguntaba Vodka-Te veo raro.

-Vodka, tú sabes que yo tiendo a olvidar a todos aquellos a los que mató, verdad?

-Claro, es una mala costumbre que tienes.

-Pues no sé porque, pero…-le intentaba contar Gin-Creo que ya he visto antes a esos dos.

-A que te refieres?-preguntaba Vodka desconcertado.

-Bah, da igual. Ahora tenemos que convencer a estos muchachos de que nos cuenten todo lo que sepan.

Gin se acercó a Conan, sabiendo que podría ser el que más cantará.

-Dinos lo que sepas, pequeño detective-le soltaba Gin.

-Como os hemos dicho antes, no sabemos nada de ellos.-le respondía Conan.

-Bueno, aunque no hables, en el cuartel te haremos confesar. Usaremos distintos trucos, y si hace falta, la que me gusta: matar a tus seres queridos delante de ti.

...

-Aaaaaahhhhhhh!

Haibara se había despertado gritando, asustada de que estuviese a punto de morir o ver a sus amigos en ese estado. Pero sólo vió oscuridad. Estaba dentro de una habitación a oscuras, durmiendo en una cama.

-He… estado… dormida?-se preguntaba mientras jadeaba-Que ha… pasado?

Al mirar a su alrededor, se fijó que salía una luz de una puerta cerrada. De ella, se oía un extraño ruido.

Crac, crac…

-Acaso todo… ha sido un sueño? Puede ser. Ahora creo que era imposible que se nos apareciesen tan repentinamente tanto esos locos como la Organización. Menos mal.

Pero al levantarse, se dio cuenta de algo que la sorprendió. Aunque no podía ver bien, se dio cuenta que tanto su pecho, caderas y altura habían aumentado. Además, llevaba algunos vendajes.

-He vuelto a crecer!?-decía la sorprendida Shiho-No es posible que…

Y se imaginó lo inimaginable.

-Todo lo que ha pasado ha sido realidad!?

Para comprobarlo, fue hacía la puerta. Mientras, el ruido sonaba más fuerte.

Crac, crac…

-Imposible! Que una marioneta viva, un inmortal y esa criatura negra sean reales es tan logísticamente como realmente imposible.

Convencida con esa opinión, abrió la puerta. Pero al hacerlo, recibió el impacto de un líquido rojo. La sangre se había quedado en su cara. Y al ver lo que había delante, no dio crédito a su asombro.

El hombre de las gafas que conoció el día antes, saliéndole de su espalda unas plumas grandes de color negro azabache y como manos unas garras gigantes de pájaro, mientras devoraba el cadáver del hombre de negro que falleció, con su ojo izquierdo de color rojo la pupila y negro la esclerótica. En ese ojo, se podía ver el hambre que tenía de comérselo, tanta que ya solo le faltaba devorar el brazo izquierdo.

Durante unos segundos, estaba devorándolo y al girarse, se sorprendió al ver a la chica cubierta de sangre, totalmente impactada y con cara de traumatizada. La estuvó viendo durante unos segundos con cara de sorpresa, volvió a ver el brazo del muerto y miró otra vez a ella.

-Ohayo!-soltaba una sonrisa con la boca llena de sange y meneando el brazo del muerto como si saludara.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-Definitivamente esto es real!-pensó antes de volver a desmayarse.


	15. Capítulo 15: Un viejo loco

_Hoooooooola a todos! Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo! Antes de comenzarlo, me gustaría decir dos cosas. La primera va dirigida a Momo angelito kuroba, el cual le doy las gracias por convertirse en mi primer follower, y por ello le responderé el review que me dejó. A mi también me encantaría poder subir tantos capítulos como quiera, pero es que mi historia es muy larga y, con el colegio y otras cosas, no puedo subir tantos capítulos como quiera. Por eso siempre saco un capitulo cada 15 días, porque por entonces ya estará terminado y lo sacó en puntualidad. Puedes tranquilizarte, que no dejaré esta obra a medio terminar, ya que tengo muchos proyectos y planes para ella. Solo pedir que esperes cada 15 días para un nuevo capítulo, como si fuera un capítulo de manga medio mensual. Y lo segundo que quería decir es que en este capítulo he hecho una parodia de la canción Don't worry (sí, lo he hecho para dar más comicidad a la serie).Solo decir que la canción original es de Madcon feat. Ray Dalton. Me ha costado horrores reescribirla, y sobretodo en inglés! Por ello, espero que os guste, y sinó, ya tendréis la misma opinión que la que aparecerá en el capítulo. Bueno, pues sin más demora, que empiece el capítulo!_

Capítulo 15:Un viejo loco

FLASHBACK

Hace un año, en un cementerio…

En un día nublado, allí se encontraba Shiho, con un traje de funeral de color negro. Estaba delante de una tumba, y con un ramo de flores blancas en la mano. Tenía una expresión de tristeza y melancolía en su rostro. Depositó el ramo delante de la tumba, pero aún así no se fue. Se quedó quieta un poco más.

-Buf, menudo día!-se quejaba alguien con un ¿extraño y malhablado acento de las Vegas?-Ya podría haber un poco de iluminación en este lugar tan oscuro.

Shiho se giró sorprendida al notar otra presencia en ese lugar tan solitario. Vio a un hombre viejo cojeando hacia de aproximadamente unos 70 años, con cabello y barba blanca, cubierto con una gabardina de color marrón, además de un sombrero negro y gafas de sol, lo que permitía que casi no se le viera su cara. En una mano llevaba un bastón para ayudarle a caminar por culpa de su pierna dolorida, y una botella de alcohol en la mano.

-Puedo ayudarle en algo?-le preguntaba Shiho de forma fría, intentado que se fuera de una vez.

-No, no lo creo-le respondía el anciano-Lo mio es bastante complicado.

El anciano se sentó delante de la tumba y al lado de Shiho, y se tragó un poco de lo que quedaba de la botella.

-A que…se refiere?-le preguntaba Shiho, incomoda por aquella inesperada visita.

-Mi esposa-le contaba el anciano-Murió hará unos… 26 años, creo. Desde ese entonces, vengo a este cementerio todos los fines de semana. Fue bastante doloroso, la verdad. Pero me recuperé, y ahora, además de visitar a mi querida, también vengo a conocer las historias de los demás.

-Las historias?-preguntaba extrañada Shiho.

-Sí. No tan solo están esta tumba y la de mi mujer. Mira a tu alrededor. Cada una de estas tumbas es visitada por un familiar, los cuales me encuentro a veces, y me cuentan sus vidas y sus muertes, son como libros abiertos y aún por abrir.

El anciano le señaló una tumba.

-En esa tumba yace un chico llamado Yoishiro-le relataba él-Era un hombre que desde pequeño quería convertirse en un buen bombero, para así poder salvar vidas. Tenía una vida feliz, con amigos y salud, hasta que murió en un incendio intentando salvar a un niño. En esa otra, yace Nashiko. Su sueño era ser patinadora artística, y por ello trabajó duro para conseguirlo. Por desgracia, estaba enferma del corazón y murió sin poder obtener lo que quería.

El anciano dejó la botella en el suelo, y continuó.

-Como ves, un cementerio puede ser un lugar bastante tétrico, pero yo lo veo también como una biblioteca. Todos ellos son como libros, diferentes y llenos de información, con los cuales cuentan la vida de la gente y que así nunca queden en el esta manera, se puede respetar a aquellos que murieron de forma normal, o de manera heróica. Y bién-le preguntaba a Shiho-me contarás la historia de esta persona? Como murió esta…Akemi Miyano?

Shiho no quería responder sobre aquello. Cogiendose con fuerza del brazo, y los ojos mirando en otra dirección, le dijó:

-Era mi hermana. Murió de un accidente de tráfico. (obviamente, sabemos que no fue así)

-Menuda forma de morir tan simple-le respondía el anciano-Creía que alguien como ella tendría algo más que aportar…

Shiho, harta ya de aguantarlo, le preguntó molesta:

-Oye, anciano. A que estás jugando conmigo?

-Hm?-le preguntaba extrañado el anciano-Porque dices eso?

-Primero, porque si está mal de la pierna, no se podrías haber sentado de esa manera-le explicaba Shiho-Una persona lesionada de la pierna tardaría su tiempo en poder sentarse. Usted, en cambio, solo ha tardado unos segundos. Lo sé porque estudié medicina. Además, yo he pasado tiempo en América, y sé cuando un acento es natal. Y el suyo es totalmente fingido. Pero lo que me hace sospechar más de usted es el modo de hablar que tiene. Alguién que ha experimentado la pérdida de un ser querido jamás hablaría de esa forma sobre la . Así que dígamelo ya! Quien es en realidad usted, porque se oculta de mi y porque me visita en un momento tan delicado para mi?

El anciano se quedó mudo sin decir nada. Tras unos segundos, se levantó con ayuda del bastón.

-Bueno, parece que ya tengo que irme-le decía él-Al parecer, tu comportamiento nervioso ha alertado a tus "amiguitos".

Shiho se giró para ver el coche negro que la había llevado hasta ese lugar, y un hombre de negro iba a hablar con ella.

-Parece que es hora de despedirnos-le decía el anciano-Pero deja que te diga un consejo: Pase lo que pase, sigue viviendo. No te rindas aún. Sigue luchando junto a amigos que puedan ayudarte, y al final acabarás encontrando la felicidad.

-Amigos? felicidad? De que me estás hablando?-preguntaba molesta y extrañada Shiho-Quien eres?

-Te lo diré si nos volvemos a encontrar otra vez, mocosa-le despedía el anciano mientras se iba dándole adiós con la mano-Pues hasta pronto. Adios!

Mientras el anciano se alejaba, el cielo se despejaba y los rayos del sol iluminaban el cementerio. Cuando el hombre de negro se acercó a Shiho, le preguntó:

-Quien era ese hombre? Lo conocías?

Shiho, tras dudar, apartó la mirada, y yéndose al coche negro, decía molesta.

-Nadie. No es mas que un viejo loco.

FIN DEL FLASBACK

-Uhmmm…

Shiho ,tras haber soñado con aquel momento, se intentaba despertar cuándo, al abrir los ojos, vió que tenía dos ojos y una nariz pegados a su cara.

-Aahhh!-gritó asustada al ver aquello tan cerca.

Pero al fijarse bién, vió una silueta familiar que le saludaba.

-Pu-pun!

-Plue?-decía Shiho-Menos mal que estás bién!

-Crisis financieras, cambios de leyes, Kaito Kid, tras su gran golpe, admitiendo su retirada,… Menudo atajo de estupideces que hay en los diarios ultimamente!

Al oír esa voz conocida, se giró para ver al hombre que, antes de desmayarse, era un devora-hombres. Ahora iba con una camisa blanca, sin ningún jersei, y estaba leyendo el diario como una persona normal.

-Tranquila, que dentro de 2 días nosotros estaremos ocupando todas las portadas-le decía sonriendo Marc a Shiho.

-Tú!-reaccionaba Shiho-A dónde me has llevado!? Donde es este lugar!? Que ha pasado con los niños!? Y con los hombres de…

Shiho paró de hablar cuando Marc le metió un taiyaki en la boca.

-Calmate y tomate un taiyaki-le decía Marc-Estás bastante alterada. Cuando no estés tan nerviosa, te lo contaré todo.

Shiho, para saber lo que le había pasado a sus amigos, se calmó un poco y se comió algo del takoyaki.

-Esta…bastante bueno-reconocía Shiho, que no había probado antes ese pastel-Dime, dónde estamos?

-Estás en una habitación de un hotel. Es nuestra "base" provisional durante nuestra estancia en Tokio.

Al ver fijamente la habitación, Shiho vió que tanto la forma de la habitación como los muebles debían ser de un hotel, tal y como le decía.

-Por cierto, ni se te ocurra gritar o pedir ayuda, no servirá de nada.

-Y el robot o juguete que te acompaña?-le preguntaba mientras se quitaba el taiyaki de la boca.

-Ah, te refieres a Luffy? Como tenía hambre, he hecho que le acompañaran mis infiltrados al buffet que hay cerca de aquí. Yo, de mientras, tenía que saciar mi hambre de otra manera.

Al oír esa frase, Shiho recordó la terrible escena antes de desmayarse.

-Entonces, tú…?-preguntaba Shiho con cierto temor a que aquello fuera verdad.

-Preguntale a la bolsa.-le respondía señalando una bolsa que había en el suelo.

En esa bolsa, ponía la palabra "SOBRAS" escrita en rotulador, y de ella salía un poco de líquido rojo. Shiho se sorprendió bastante al verla.

-Como hay partes que no quiero comer, lo que sobra se lo doy a otros ghouls que pasan hambre o no pueden cazar-le comentaba Marc-Después de todo, tengo algo de caridad.

-Ghouls? Eso que demonios es?-preguntaba Shiho al oír ese término por vez primera.

-Los ghouls son criaturas que se parecen a los humanos, pero que se diferencian de ellos en dos cosas: sólo se pueden alimentar de humanos y poseen características especiales en su biología. Uno de ellos es esto.

Marc le mostró cómo su ojo izquierdo pasaba de marrón i blanco a rojo y negro en un instante.

-Esto es el Kakugan, un efecto que se puede activar a voluntad o cuando tienes mucha hambre. Es por eso que se me activó inconscientemente cuando me viste comiendo.

-Entonces, tú… eres un ghoul?-le preguntaba Shiho a algo que ya no creía imposible.

-Medio-ghoul-le rectificaba Marc-yo soy muchos "medio". Me volví parte ghoul para hacerme más fuerte. Pero ahora eso da igual.

Marc desactivó su Kakugan, que ya volvía a la normalidad.

-No creo que quierás que te expliqué eso ahora, verdad?-le preguntaba Marc-Estoy segura de que tienes bastantes cosas que preguntarme.

Shiho se dio cuenta de la situación. Delante suyo estaba el hombre que tenía todas las respuestas a sus preguntas. Por ello, decidió aprovecharlo.

-Entonces, dime algo-le preguntaba ella-Mi hermana…?

-Esta muerta-le respondía fríamente.

Shiho se sorprendió por la contestación. Ya lo sabía, pero le afectó aquella contundente respuesta.

-Podrías habérmelo dicho con más delicadeza-le replicaba Shiho, pero intentando no molestar a ese no-humano.

-Porque ese tema no es algo que tengamos que hablar ahora-le decía Conan-Cuando vuelvas a ser tú verdadera yo, ya hablaremos tranquilamente.

-Cuantás veces os he dicho que no os conozco?-insistía ella.

-Da igual, mañana acabará todo esto para nosotros, y recuperarás todos los recuerdos.

-Mañana? Que va a suceder mañana?-preguntaba Shiho extrañada.

-Más importante, no hay otra cosa que te preocupe?-le cuestionaba Marc.

Y Shiho recordó algo muy importante para ella.

-Oh dios mio… Los niños!-exclamaba preocupada-Rapído, explícame que sucedió con ellos!

-Tranquila, ellos están bién. No tienes de que preocuparte.

-Como me voy a fiar de tu palabra?-le respondía Shiho siendo cauta-No es que te considere aún amigo mio.

-A lo mejor una canción sobre lo que sucede ahora y lo que sucederá hará que cambies de opinión sobre mi.

-Oh, dios, una canción no me hará…

 _Oh, we can have all the night  
So don't worry 'bout a thing  
Don't worry 'bout a thing  
Don't worry 'bout a thing  
I know they'll be alright  
So don't worry 'bout a thing  
Don't worry 'bout a thing  
Don't worry 'bout a thing_

 _I'll talk you about the future  
forget about your past  
I'll tell you about your secrets  
I swear that I won't lie  
don't remember all your troubles,  
I don't care where you've been  
the only thing that matters now  
is how this night will end_

 _The spotlights are shining on us  
That hype so tight it makes you wanna  
strike back and fight like there's no tomorrow  
like there's no tomorrow  
like there's no tomorrow_

 _Oh, we can have all the night  
So don't worry 'bout a thing  
Don't worry 'bout a thing  
Don't worry 'bout a thing_

 _I know they'll be alright  
So don't worry 'bout a thing  
Don't worry 'bout a thing  
Don't worry 'bout a thing  
Oh, we can have all the night  
So don't worry 'bout a thing  
Don't worry 'bout a thing  
Don't worry 'bout a thing_

 _We'll get down to business  
and show them what you got  
just keep your records clear  
the music never stops  
you wanna stay lonely forever  
and fight them alone  
Let's take it the another option  
just let us fight with us_

 _The spotlights are shining on us  
That hype so tight it makes you wanna  
strike back and fight like there's no tomorrow  
like there's no tomorrow  
like there's no tomorrow  
Oh, we can have all the night  
So don't worry 'bout a thing  
Don't worry 'bout a thing  
Don't worry 'bout a thing_

 _I know they'll be alright  
So don't worry 'bout a thing  
Don't worry 'bout a thing  
Don't worry 'bout a thing  
Oh, we can have all the night  
So don't worry 'bout a thing  
Don't worry 'bout a thing  
Don't worry 'bout a thing_

Cuando acabó Marc, Shiho solo tenía algo que decir.

-Menuda mierda de canción-decía con cara molesta.

-Queeeeeee!?-exclamaba Marc triste y decepcionado por la respuesta-Me la he currado mucho al reescribirla! Al menos dime que la coreografía estuvo guay, vale?

-Dime ya de una vez que pasó para que creas que los niños están a salvo-le preguntaba Shiho, que solo quería oír aquello ahora.

-Vaaale, te lo diré-decía Marc-He llegado a un acuerdo con ellos.

-Un acuerdo? De que tipo de acuerdo estás hablando?-preguntaba extrañada.

-Bueno, será mejor que te sientes y te explique todo lo que ha sucedido mientras estabas inconsciente.

...

En la casa del profesor…

La casa que tantó le costó al profesor ya estaba siendo devorada por las llamas a una velocidad asombrosa.

-Noooooooooo!-lamentaba el profesor en la que fue su casa durante todo ese tiempo.

-La casa…-decía Mitsuhiko lamentado.

-Lo siento, Hakase-se disculpaba Conan.

-Que bonita vista al ver algo destruirse-decía emocionado Gin-Por cierto, que hay de los agentes que iban a por los familiares?

-Ya están en camino-le confirmaba Wiesen.

-Quiero que vayan a por el tal Kogoro Mouri. Iba con el muchacho aquel día.

-Por cierto, parece que ese hombre tiene una hija que va al instituto. Vamos a por ella?

-Claro, estará en el tajo-le contestaba con su sonrisa malvada.

-No!-exclamaba Conan asustado-Ella no tiene nada que ver en todo esto! No le hagáis nada por favor!

-Así que te importa esa chica, eh?-lo notaba Gin viéndole la cara-Sabes que en el trato podíamos coger a cualquiera como rehén. Y solo por sospechar de nosotros ya deberías haber sido sentenciado a muerte.

Gin se giró y, con la luz de las llamas, pronunció:

-Nosotros somos la sombra de este mundo. Y como tal, tenemos que eliminar a todos aquellos que sepan de nuestra existencia. Nadie puede ni podrá contra nosotros! Ja, Ja Ja Jaa, Ja, Ja Ja Jaa!

-Aniki, hora de retirarse!-le decía Vodka-Ya hemos obtenido toda la información que había en los ordenadores.

-Bien, tapadles los ojos y los oídos-mandaba Gin.

Y antes de que a Conan le taparan los ojos y le dejaran inconscientes como a los otros, Gin le esbozó una última sonrisa y le dijó:

-Hasta luego, pequeño detective.

...

En una habitación de hotel…

-Joder, que demonios estará haciendo Kudo?-se preguntaba Heiji impaciente.

-Que dices, Heiji?-preguntaba la chica con cabello negro en forma de cola de caballo, que veía con sus ojos verdes lo que estaba escribiendo a través de su hombro.

-Uah, Kazuha!-decía sorprendido Heiji escondiendo rápidamente el móbil-No me des esos sustos!

-A quién le estabas escribiendo?-preguntaba curiosa.

-Ah, no, a nadie…-simulaba él.

-No será acaso una chica, no?

-Y a ti que te importa!? Que pasa, estás celosa!?

-Celosa!?-exclamaba ruborizada- Pero tú te crees que soy de ese tipo de chicas!?

-Ah, que bién que os lleváis los dos-decía la voz de un hombre orondo con una cicatriz en la parte derecha de la cabeza.

-De eso nada!-exclamaban los dos a la vez.

-A ver, a qué has venido, Otaki?-le preguntaba Heiji.

-Ah, no, era para ver como os iba-le contestaba amablemente.

-Por cierto, sabés donde están nuestros padres?-preguntaba Kazuha.

-Es verdad, que quiero ir con ellos a investigar lo que está sucediendo con ese criminal.-decía optimista Heiji.

-Bueno, sobre eso…

…

-QUEEEEEEEE!?-exclamaba Heiji al oír aquello-No quieren que vaya con ellos!?

-Sí, me lo han ordenado, sobretodo tú padre, Heiji.

-Pero que se cree el viejo!?-soltaba enfadado-Que pretende catigandome de esta manera!?

-Es que no quieren que participes en todo esto-le calmaba Otaki-Ten en cuenta que están en una investigación muy importante entre manos.

-Pues eso hace que tenga más ganas de investigarlo.

-Tú y tus ganas de resolver misterios-le insinuaba Kazuha-Si es que desde luego, eres un caso perdido.

-Tú a callar!-le mandaba Heiji.

-Y por que es tan importante esta investigación?-preguntaba ahora Kazuha.

-No me ignores!-exclamaba Heiji enfadado.

-Ehmm… Es confidencial y…-evadía Otaki.

-Vamos, no va a pasar nada por saber un poco-intentaba convencerle Heiji con sonrisa picarona.

-Bueno, sí me lo pedís así…

Y cuchicheando, les reveló:

-Parece que el criminal tras el que van es muy peligroso, no cómo los que nos encontramos normalmente.

-Y por eso la prefectura de Osaka y Tokyo se han aliado, ya que la última vez que atacó fue en nuestra prefectura.

-No sólo la de Osaka. Se aliarán muchas otras.-le comentaba Kazuha.

-Quee!?-reaccionaba Heiji-Pero dónde ha atacado ese pavo!?

-Pues según me comentó mi padre, también en penitencinarias de Nagano, Gunma, Shizuoka, Kyoto,… Vamos, creo que casi todo Japón.

-Así que cada prefectura ha enviado a sus corresponsales a investigar.-decía Heiji

-Sí, pero hay algo mucho más gordo detrás.-soltaba Otaki.

-A que te refieres?-preguntaba Heiji.

-Se ha intentado ocultarlo, pero parece que vendrán miembros de la CIA y del FBI a ayudarnos.

-El FBI y la CIA!?-exclamaba Heiji en voz alta.

-SHHHHHHHHH!-le silenciaban los otros dos.

-Es por eso que vuestros padres os han negado participar: porque con tanta mobilicación de agentes de la ley ,deja claro que ese criminal es muy peligroso y os quieren proteger de él.

-Ya veo…-decía Kazuha.

-Eso sí, podeís hacer turismo por la ciudad-decía Otaki abandonando la habitación-Así que dejadnos el caso a nosotros y disfrutad de la estancia.

-Ah, pues eso cambia!-decía animada ya-Voy a llamar a Ran-chan a ver si quedamos, vale Heiji? Heiji?

Él ya estaba pensando sobre el caso.

-Si el FBI y la CIA están metidos en el ajo, eso significa que todo esto podría tratarse de "ellos". Estoy seguro que él habrá pensado lo mismo. Pero entonces por qué no me lo ha comentado? Que ha pasado, Kudo?


	16. Capítulo 16: Los Whisky Brothers

_Hoooooooooola a todos! Aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo! En este, además de los personajes conocidos, también habrán personajes creados por mi. Como dijé, en esta obra, además de unir diversos mangas, también quería poner algo de mi imaginación. Así que espero que os gusten estos personajes. Sin más demora, que comience el capítulo!_

Capítulo 16: Los Whisky Brothers

En las calles de Tokyo …

-Bien, vamos al centro comercial!-decía toda emocionada-Hay que ver todas las nuevas tendencias de ropa. Y a ver sí allí hay algún chico que esté buenorro y le echemos el ojo.

Entonces se fijó en su amiga, que tenía el móbil en la mano.

-Que pasa,Ran, que no paras de ver el móbil en todo momento?

-Ah, no… Es que no he recibido ningún mensaje de Conan-kun-le contestaba ella.

-A quién le importa ahora el niño de las gafas?-contestaba rudamente Sonoko-Preparé esto porque te veía un poco deprimida últimamente.

-Ah,si?-contestaba Ran

-Así que hoy no te preocupes tanto por él. Sí es que parece que pienses con él como a Shinichi-kun.

-Sí, puede que tengas razón…-decía ella con una risa con aire de tristeza, que luego cambiaba a una más alegre-pero en cualquier caso, vamos ya al centro comercial.

-Así se dice, amiga mía!-decía Sonoko entusiasta-Adelante, a pillar, a pillar a pillar!

-Una cosa, Sonoko-le decía con más discreción.

-Que?

-No tienes la sensación que nos han estado siguiendo?-preguntaba Ran.

-Nah, imaginaciones tuyas! Venga vámonos!

-Vale, si tú lo dices-contestaba Ran, fiándose de la palabra de su amiga.

Y mientras se alejaban, dos hombres vestidos de negro arriconándose en las paredes les observaban.

Un rato después, después de salir del centro comercial…

-Ah, estoy exhausta!-exclamaba Sonoko-Y no hemos encontrado a nadie que merezca la pena!

-Pero si debemos venir aquí por compras, no por chicos.-le convencía Ran.

De repente, se giró y, aunque fue por un segundo, vió una figura negra escondiéndose.

-Sonoko, huyamos!-le soltaba repentinamente Ran-Ahora estoy segura de que nos están siguiendo.

-Pero que dices? No crees que esa sensación te está desmadrando?

-En cualquier caso, vayámonos de aquí-le decía ella cogiéndola de la mano.

-Ah, pero oye…

Y antes de que apresuraran su marcha, Ran chocó con alguien.

-Ah, disculpe!

-No tranquila, si la culpa es mía-se disculpaba amablemente el chico.

Las chicas se habían topado con un grupo de tres chicos de unos 20 años. El primero era un chico de cabello negro con gafas y el segundo un chico de cabello castaño con camisa de cuadros. El tercero, que parecía el líder del grupo, era un atractivo joven de cabello rubio y ojos verdes de camisa azul.

-Buah, que chico!-pensaba Sonoko emocionada-Este sí que es un buen partido!

-Mi nombre es Furusa Yokusei y estos són mis amigos. Os hemos visto antes y os queríamos invitar a algo.

-Grácias por la oferta, pero es que ya nos íbamos…-se excusaba Ran.

-Pero que más os da, si solo será un rato de nada-le convencía el chico.

-Aceptalo, Ran, esta es nuestra oportunidad!-le decía a cabo de oreja Sonoko que no quería perder lo que para ella sería un nuevo romance.

-Vaaale-aceptaba la chica abrumada-Pero conocéis algún edificio donde podamos estar?

-Pues mira, conocemos un karaoke que está cerca de aquí-les decía Furusa-Queréis ir allí?

-Sí por favor-aseguraba Ran, convencida de que si estaba bien acompañada y en un lugar público, quién les sigiera las dejaría en paz.

-Bien, os conduciremos-les decía con su amable voz Furusa.

Mientras se alejaban las chicas con esos hombres, uno de los hombres que iban de negro decía por el walky-talky:

-Señor, creo que tenemos un problema…

Unos minutos después…

-Oye, seguro que es por aquí?-preguntaba Sonoko extrañada-Porque no veo ningún karaoke.

Lo decía porque las habían conducido a un callejón algo sucio, con escaleras de mano en ambos edificios, bastante oscuro a pesar que era de día, y que parecía no tener salida.

-Sí, tranquila, es que este lugar está bastante escondido-le contaba Furusa.

Mirando de reojo, Ran le solta en boz baja a Sonoko.

-Sonoko, no se porqué, pero esto me da mala espina-le decía Ran un poco asustada.

-Tú crees?-preguntaba extrañada-Vale que no tengan buen gusto en escoger sitios, pero no significa que…

-Ya estamos-interrumpía Furusa.

Mirando a su alrededor, aún no lo veían.

-A ver, chaval, seguro que hemos llegado?-decía refunfuñada Sonoko intentando ver el supuesto karaoke.

-Pues claro que hemos llegado…-contestaba por primera vez el chico de las gafas.

Entonces Ran vió como sacaba algo de la camisa que soltaba cierto resplandor en ese callejón oscuro. Era un cuchillo.

-…A vuestro destino final!-gritaba como un loco.

Iba directamente a por Sonoko, pero por suerte Ran se pusó en el medio y consiguió darle un puñetazo en toda la cara a ese hombre, el cuál le quedaron las gafas rotas y fue tumbado.

-Ran!-exclamaba de alegría por la reacción de su amiga.

-Maldita seas!-gritaba el chico de la camisa de cuadros, que también sacó un cuchillo e iba a por Ran.

Le iba a dar en el cuello, pero Ran supo esquivarlo por la derecha, aguantar el pie derecho en el suelo y soltarle una patada en el cuello de su rival, el cual también cayó al instante.

-Bien hecho! Así aprenderéis!-exclamaba orgullosa Sonoko.

Pero entonces cambió a miedo cuándo notó algo que le rozaba la cabeza. La punta de un gatillo.

-Vaya, así que sabías karate? Menos mal que yo llevaba la pistola y no cuchillos como esos dos merluzos.

Quien lo decía de forma tan despectiva esa frase era Furusa, que ahora mostraba su verdadera forma de hablar y con la pistola en mano.

-Joder! Porque la mayoría los chicos guapos soís criminales!?-exclamaba decepcionada Sonoko a pesar de la situación.

Ran intentó mover el pie, pero fue en vano.

-No te muevas o le vuelo los sesos a tu amiga!-le exclamaba Furusa al ver sus acciones.

-Que es lo que quieres de nosotras? Dinero?-preguntaba Ran para así saber cómo salvar a su amiga.

-No me compares con un simple ladrón, muchacha-le revelaba el chico-Lo que quiero es a las dos, sobretodo a tí.

-A nosotras? Es que quieres secuestrarnos?-preguntaba Ran.

-Claro que no. Lo que haré es entregaros a la Organización para así escalar posiciones.

-La organización!?-decía Ran, sorprendida por oír ese nombre

-De que demonios estás hablando!?-exclamaba Sonoko-Es que formas parte de una secta o de una corporación!?

-No hace falta que os hable demás-les soltaba Furusa-Ahora subiréis a mi coche, que está cerca de aquí, y sin gritar, o ya sabes lo que le pasará a tu amiguita.

-Disculpe, caballero…-decía la voz de un hombre que le picaba al hombro de Furusa.

-Que!? Quien eres tú!?-le preguntaba Furusa mientras se giraba para apuntarle con la pistola, sabiendo que no podría hacer nada.

Pero se equivocó. El hombre le dio un puñetazo en el estomago antes de que le pudiera apuntar bién. Fue tan duro que le dejó inmóvil en el suelo.

-Debería saber que no se debe tratar de tal manera a las damas-le decía el chico de ojos azules.

-Amuro-san!?-exclamaba Ran sorprendida al reconocer a ese hombre- Que haces tú aquí!?

-He venido a ayudaros en cuanto me he enterado que estábais en peligro-les contestaba él.

-Y cómo sabías que nos encontrábamos en este lugar?-preguntaba Sonoko.

-Me lo han dicho mis compañeros, los cuales estaban vigilándoos.

-Entonces, la presencia que notaba todo el rato…-decía Ran dándose cuenta.

-Y porque nos has enviado a que nos vigilarán?-preguntaba enfadada Sonoko al ver que violaban su intimidad.

-Os lo contaré más tarde-les respondía Amuro-Ahora mismo corréis un gran peligro. Es mejor que huyamos.

-Peligro!? De que estás hablando?-preguntaba Ran queriendo saber la verdad.

Pero antes de que Amuro le respondiera, Furusa, aún estando en el suelo noqueado, tenía la pistola apuntándoles a ellos.

-Malditos seáis!-exclamaba enfurecido, disparando dos tiros al aire.

Amuro pusó a las chicas detrás suyo para que no las dieran.

-Joder, esto no lo tenía planeado!-decía Furusa con rencor hacía Ran y Amuro-Ahora me importa una mierda el ascenso, os voy a matar a todos!

-Que patético!-decía una voz profunda-Eso es lo que pasa cuándo se les deja el trabajo a unos novatos.

La voz venía del callejón, de una silueta no muy visible con los ojos brillantes que se les acercaba.

-Y tú quien coño eres!?-exclamaba Furusa enfadado de otra aparición inoportuna, además de aterrado por su forma de hablar.

-Los que fallan en las misiones y pierden…-decía mientras levantaba su pie-No tienen derecho a hablar!

Y con una gran fuerza, le pisoteó la cabeza con una inmensa fuerza. Era tal que el pavimento se rompió con una fisura de unos centímetros, y la forma del zapato se quedó gravada en su cara. El joven, obviamente, quedó inconsciente y malherido.

Lo único que podían hacer los otros tres era observar aquella acción de crueldad con temor.

-Menos mal que nuestro jefe nos ha enviado a nosotros por precaución-decía el hombre saliendo de las sombras-Desde luego, no se debe confiar en unos aprendizes como vosotros.

La apariencia de ese hombre daba temor. Era un hombre alto, de unos dos metros aproximadamente, orondo y calvo, que llevaba una camisa negra sin mangas y pantalones oscuros, exhibiendo una sonrisa malvada. Su facción más característica eran sus ojos: El de la derecha era de color verde, pero el de la izquierda era de color blanco. Un blanco que hacía que las chicas se aterraran al verlo. Sinceramente era un hombre que nunca quisieras encontrarte en un callejón oscuro (Oh, espera, si ahora ellos estaban ahí, jaja). Su nombre en clave era Whis.

-Quien demonios es esta mole!?-decía Sonoko aterrada.

-Chicas, huyan hacía la otra dirección!-les gritaba Amuro-Yo le distraeré!

-Pero…-decía Ran, incapaz de abandonarle.

-Os he dicho que ahora!-les decía preocupado.

Después de unos segundos, Ran le cogió la mano de Sonoko e huyeron.

-Ah, no, no podéis escapar-decía Whis.

-No dejaré que las cojas!-le exclamaba Amuro.

Amuro se fue directo a por él y le soltó un golpe en el estómago. Al ser capaz de haberle dado el golpe, soltó una risa de confianza.

-A eso le llamas un puñetazo?-le decía Whis mostrando una sonrisa que cambió la mueca de Amuro.

Se podía ver como la panza del hombre había recibido el impacto sin immutarse.

-Entonces déjame enseñarte una pequeña muestra de lo que es un verdadero puñetazo-le decía Whis con el brazo al aire.

Y le soltó un puñetazo en toda la cara que lo lanzó en el aire.

-Quien demonios es este tío?-pensaba Amuro en el aire-Ese puñetazo no es normal…

La velocidad a la que lo lanzó fue tal que alcanzó a las chicas e impactó en los cubos de basura.

-Amuro-san!-gritaba preocupada Ran, yendo hacía él.

-Chicas, no os preocupéis por mí…-decía Amuro debilitado, sangrando por la cabeza a causa del golpe.

-No te vamos a dejar en este estado!-decía Ran.

-Por favor, iros ya o…!

-Demasiado tardeee…-interrumpia Whis a Amuro-Ya os he alcanzadooo…

Al verlo, Ran se levantó y le dijó a Sonoko:

-Sonoko, cogé ahora a Amuro-san y busca ayuda.-le decía Ran calmada a pesar de la situación.

-Estás loca!?-le convencía Sonoko-Tú no vas a poder contra ese mastodonte!

-Tranquila. Se que podré contra él. Lo sé.

Y acto seguido, se puso en posición de combate y miró a ese hombre con una mirada seria y decidida.

-Vaya, menuda mirada de confianza…-decía un poco sorprendido Whis-Pero debería decirte una cosa…

-Cúal es?-preguntaba Ran antes de que pudiera atacar.

-Yo no trabajo solo…

Y de la oscuridad, apareció una gran mano que cogió a Ran por el cuello sin que tuviera tiempo a reaccionar.

-Ran!-gritaba Sonoko.

-No!-gritaba Amuro.

-Había alguien más!?-pensaba Ran sorprendida.

-No te quedes todo lo divertido, Nii-chan. Dejamé algo para mi también-Decía el sujeto mientras ahogaba a Ran con su férrea mano.

El otro hombre también les sorprendió. Era exactamente igual que el otro. La misma apariencia, la misma ropa, la misma sonrisa malévola. Solo había una diferencia: el ojo derecho era de color blanco y el izquierdo de color verde. Su nombre en clave era Ky.

-Hay dos iguales!-exclamaba Sonoko.

-Un momento…-decía Amuro sorprendido- Dos hombres iguales… Ese puñetazo… No me digas que vosotros soís… Los Whisky Brothers!?

-Vaya, alguien que nos conoce-decía sorprendido Whis-Como es posible?

-Nii-chan, ya sé quién es!-le decía su hermano-Es ese chaval que trabaja en el departamento de inteligencia junto a Vermouth, Bourbon!

-Ohh… que sorpresa-hablaba Whis-Y cómo es que alguien de la Organización las está protegiendo?

-Es porque no saben nada de nosotros!-les convencía Amuro-Dejadlas ir! Nadie creerá su historia!

-Lo siento, pero las ordenes son coger a todo aquel relacionado con Conan Edogawa.-le informaba Whis.

-Que ha dicho!?-pensaba Ran, que no podía hablar.

-Que tiene que ver el mocoso en todo esto!?-preguntaba Sonoko.

-No os hace falta saberlo-les respondía Ky.

Y siguió estrangulando a Ran, aún más fuerte.

-A este paso me matará!-pensaba Ran, intentando escapar-Debo hacer algo o…

Intentó coger la cara de su estrangulador. Pero de repente su brazo cayó y su cuerpo quedó inmóvil.

-Ran!-gritaba Sonoko, pensando que habría muerto.

-Oye, Nii-chan, no la habrás matado, verdad?-decía sonriente Whis.

-Claro que no-decía Ky, calmando así a sus amigos por ahora-Solo está inconsciente.

-Bueno, pues entonces ya sólo falta mataros a vosotros-decía Whis a punto de coger a los otros dos.

-Espera, Nii-chan!-le paraba su hermano-Mientras estabas aquí, he recibido ordenes del jefe.

En ese punto, Amuro se interesó.

-El jefe? Que te ha dicho?-le preguntaba Whis.

-Me había dicho que sólo obtuviera a aquella persona cercanamente relacionada a Conan Edogawa, y que cuando lo hiciéramos nos retirásemos a la base.

-Y porque no a todos?

-Porque no quiere tener a tantos corderos-le respondía Ky-Cree que con solo los más esenciales será suficiente.

-Pero yo no he podido acabar con tantos como tú-se quejaba Whis.

-Sí, te lo has perdido…-le decía Ky con sonrisa macabra-Las caras de miedo de esos agentes.

Al oír aquello, Amuro se sorprendió. Porque supo quiénes eran aquellos hombres.

-Vosotros!-les gritaba preso de la ira-Que les habéis hecho a mis hombres!?

-Nada, solo… pasarlos a la otra vida.

-Maldito seas!-decía furioso-Juro que os…!

Y no pudo seguir debido al daño del golpe que había recibido antes, el cuál hacía que sangrara un poco por la boca.

-Oye, de que estás hablando!?-decía Sonoko confundida, mientras intentaba evitar el sangrado.

-Bueno, ya es hora de que nos vayamos-concluía Whis-Seguro que el jefe sentirá una gran decepción cuando sepa lo de tu traición.

-Y da igual que lo digáis a la policía, ya que todo acabará mañana-les advertía Ky.

-Hasta nunca!-se despedía Whis.

Y los dos, con una gran habilidad a pesar de su orondo aspecto, saltaron por las escalerillas y saltaron al tejado del edificio de al lado, con Ky llevando en su mano a Ran. Allí dejaron en ese callejón a Sonoko y a un Amuro malherido.

-Qu-que demonios está sucediendo!?-exclamaba Sonoko confundida-Quien demonios eran esos tíos!? Que es esa organización!? Y quien eres en realidad, Amuro!?

-Ahora no importa contarlo todo-le decía Amuro intentando levantarse, apoyándose en la pared-Lo que tenemos que hacer es ir a la agencia de Mouri-sensei. Hemos de ir a ayudarle.

-Pero sí estás en un estado lamentable!-le contestaba Sonoko con solo verle.

-Da igual. Ahora que se han dado cuenta de todo, no nos queda tiempo. Vamonos! Si le rescatamos, les contaré la verdad de todo.

-Al menos deja que te vea un médico!-le convencía Sonoko.

Y le ayudo a caminar cogiéndole del brazo izquierdo.

Mientras los Whisky Brothers iban de azotea en azotea sin ser vistos por la gente, Ran estaba ya casi inconsciente.

-Sinichi…-murmuraba ella con un pequeño hilo de voz.

Mientras, en el hotel Hyde Pride…

-Que has hecho que!?-exclamaba enfadada Shiho al oír lo que sucedió.

La fuerza fue tal que hizó rodar a Plue al otro lado de la habitación.

-Sabes lo que has provocado!?-continuaba ella-Ahora todos corremos peligro!

A lo que Marc respondió tras meterse un Chupa-Chups en la boca y con cara seria.

-Tranquila, esto formaba parte del plan. Ahora ya hemos terminado la primera fase, y vamos a comenzar la segunda fase.


	17. Capítulo 17: Los informantes

_Hoooooooola a todos!Uf, por culpa de los exámenes no he escrito durante un buen tiempo. Espero que este mes tenga más tiempo para escribir. Bueno, respecto al capítulo de hoy, no se como sentirme: por el lado bueno, este capítulo es uno de los que más me ha gustado escribir y creo que el más largo de todos. Por otro lado, aún no quería publicarlo por una buena razón: en este capítulo aparece "cierto" personaje de Detective Conan que, si estais al dia con la serie, la reconoceréis enseguida. Como no ha aparecido su nombre ni su identidad, parte del capítulo está hecho a partir de conjeturas mias que probablemente explicaré en el próximo. Cuando se sepa su nombre o identidad, cambiaré los fallos de este capítulo (como indicar su nombre con una interrogación), no sin antes avisaros en los capítulos siguientes. Después de decir esto, que comience el capítulo!_

Capítulo 17: Los informantes

-A que te refieres?-preguntaba Shiho confundida-Como que lo habías planeado?

-Obviamente, lo que debíamos obtener en esta primera fase era "protección". El objetivo era conseguir que nuestros rehenes estén a salvo durante un periodo de tiempo, mientras que nosotros utilizaremos ese tiempo para hacer la segunda fase. Y lo hemos conseguido.

-Y que me dices de los padres de los chicos?-preguntaba Shiho-Ellos no se habían involucrado en nada de esto.

-De eso ya me he encargado-decía Marc-He simulado la voz del profesor y les he llamado para decirles que estaríais fuera durante dos días en el campo. Además, les he ofrecido ir a unas aguas termales lejos de Tokyo, para que así no sospechasen nada y no les localizase la Organización. En el viaje estarán acompañados por un amigo de nuestro camarada, por lo que estarán bien protegidos. A quienes no he invitado son a Kogoro Mouri y a su hija Ran, ya que la Organización ya les echó el ojo hace tiempo, y sería peligroso. Pero sé que Mouri tiene una reunión con la policía japonesa, y Ran está vigilada. Así que no te preocupes.

-Entonces… Ellos están a salvo?-preguntaba la chica.

-Bueno, hasta que nos veamos las caras. Entonces, ya les querrán cortar la cabeza. Por tanto, tenemos un día y medio para que tanto tú como Luffy recuperen sus verdaderos poderes y puedan ir a rescatarles.

-Te estás equivocando. Yo no soy ese tipo de asesina de la que tú hablas. Es más, no tengo los poderes que tú dices.

-Vale pues te daré dos pruebas de que tienes nanomachines en tu cuerpo. La primera es que tú cuerpo acumula electricidad estática constantemente. Eso lo causan los nanomachines para poder estar más o menos activos y no poder apagarse del todo.

-Eso no demuestra nada!-decía Haibara-Mucha gente lo tiene.

-Bién, pues te diré una cosa. Tal como te dejé, no serías ahora capaz de sacar tus nanomachines. Pero si tuvieras un ataque de ansiedad o un impacto emocional muy fuerte, se activarían pero se descontrolarían, ya que tu mente estaría inestable. Así que dime: alguna vez en estos tres años te sucedió algo anormal cuando estuviste emocionalmente inestable.

-Pues claro que n…!

-Seguro?-le decía serio Marc a Shiho.

Al ver su cara, Shiho recordó cierto momento de su vida que le afectó profundamente, y una imagen vaga de lo que sucedió ese día.

-Eso…no pudo ser real!-decía Shiho cogiéndose del brazo nerviosa tras recordar ese momento como si una pesadilla se tratase.

-Si te pasó, entonces no puedes negarlo. Además, aunque no tengas tús poderes, ya habrás notado que no has perdido tús habilidades de asesina.

-Que habilidades!?

-La capacidad de calmarse en un momento crítico, la de pensar y encontrar una solución al problema, la habilidad con el cuchillo de cocina, … Sí no fuera porque te has confiado antes de tiempo, te habría salido redondo aquella jugada-le reconocía Marc.

-Eso no significa nada.-se excusaba Shiho.

-Y me podrías explicar cómo supiste que aquella bala no te iba a dar en la sien?-le preguntaba Marc sobre aquel momento contra Vodka.

-Eso…-intentaba decir Shiho-Fue sólo suerte.

-Claro que no!-le convencía él-Tú sabías que, al rejuvenecer, ibas a esquivarlo sí o sí. Eso es porque supiste la dirección de la bala. Al igual que detectas siempre a los hombres de negro, no es por un olor cómo tú lo llamas, es porque detectas su fuerte aura peligrosa. Eso es lo que puede hacer el Haki.

-Haki?-preguntaba ella anodada-Yo no tengo esa cosa.

-La tienes. Aunque la hayas olvidado a usar, no desaparece. Está siempre contigo.

-No se de lo que me hablas. Ahora mismo tengo muchas preguntas para ti. Pero me gustaría que me contestarás sobre esto.

Y se sacó del bolsillo lo que aún no había perdido. La caja misteriosa que le entregó el día anterior esa persona.

-Quiero que me digas cómo se abre esto-le exigía ella.

-Joder, aún no has aprendido a usarlo!?-decía Marc agotado-Sí te dí incluso las instrucciones.

-Pero si no se entiende nada. Parece hecho por un crío de primaria.

-Iba dirigido a alguien que hace menos de un día lo era-le devolvía Marc.

-Me da igual, ahora solo quiero que me lo enseñes!

-Para que? Para que obtengas algo de poder e ir directamente contra ellos para salvar a tus amigos? Así no van las cosas, pequeña-le hacía ver Marc.

-Por favor, dímelo!-le pedía ella, luego dirigiendo su mirada al suelo-Sí puedo salvarlos con este poder, entonces…!

Justo cuando iba a decir algo, la puerta de la habitación del hotel se abrió.

-Luego te lo contaré-le decía Marc-Pero antes déjame que te presente a mis amigos, que me han ayudado a vigilaros durante algún tiempo.

-Que amigos?-preguntaba Shiho sorprendida-Quienes nos estaban vigilando?

El primero en entrar en la sala era alguien que le sonó a la chica a primera vista. Era Luffy, el juguete que conoció ayer, sacándose la capucha del abrigo que la cubría.

-Ahhh, que bueno estaba todo!-exclamaba Luffy lleno.

Luego vió que, al lado de Marc, estaba Shiho.

-Oh, Shiho!-exclamaba de alegría Luffy-Por fin te has recuperado! Menos mal, con lo herida que estabas…

-Herida?-preguntaba extrañada.

Pero entonces recordó los dos balazos que sufrió contra Gin.

-Es verdad-decía sorprendida-Sí me había herido de gravedad. Cómo es posible que ahora esté bien?

-Ah, eso es porque cuando llegaste te practicamos los primeros auxilios y te mantuvimos estable. Y Plue, aquí presente, tiene poderes de sanación.

-Gracias…-decía Ai con un afecto incomprendido, ya que no sabía si eran amigos o enemigos aún.

-Además, tus nanomachines de tu interior te han sanado las heridas a un ritmo increíble.-le decía Marc.

-Que es imposible que tenga esas cosas en mi interior-seguía diciendo ella.

-Por cierto, espero que no hayas comido demasiado-le decía Marc a Luffy.

-No me ignores!-se quejaba Shiho.

-Claro que no!-se defendía Luffy-No he comido tanto.

-A decir verdad, se ha comido todo lo que había en el buffet libre y el restaurante nos ha dado una denuncia por haberle agotado las existencias-decía una voz femenina que entraba en la habitación.

-Que se aguanten!-exclamaba Marc-Si pone buffet libre, es por algo! Por un precio justo, puedes comer lo que te de la gana.

Pero al ver a la chica, Shiho se sorprendió al reconocerla.

-Espera, tú no eres…?-decía Shiho asombrada de verla ahí.

-Hola, Haibara!-le saludaba alegremente mostrando su diente canino la chica de 17 años de cabello negro ondulado corto con ojos de bolsa, que llevaba una cazadora y un sombrero.

-Su nombre es Masumi Sera-le presentaba Marc-Seguro que ya la conociste en el Bell Tree Express.

-Que hace ella aquí!?-preguntaba dudosa, ya que aún no confiaba en ella del todo.

-Ella es una de nuestras informantes. Se infiltró por parte nuestra para así controlaros y saber vuestras acciones y avances con la Organización.

-Espera, ella también estaba involucrada en todo esto?

-Por supuesto. Y , obviamente, conocía ya vuestras verdaderas identidades.-le explicaba Marc-Lastima que no acabases tú entrenamiento para así tenerlo todo acabado.

-Como que entrenamiento?-preguntaba Shiho.

-La entrenamos para que tuviera más conocimientos de lucha e inteligencia, haciendo que fuera una espía perfecta.

-Pero cuándo me enteré de que mi hermano murió, no pude resistirlo más y me vine a Japón sin su permiso.

-Lo que hiciste fue una insensatez!-le regañaba Marc-Menos mal que la enviamos a ella, o a saber dónde estarías ahora.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, ya me he disculpado con vosotros.-se defendía ella queriendo calmar la situación.

-Entonces,… no estaba preparada?-preguntaba Shiho.

-Sí, se le podría haber escapado algunos detalles-comentaba Marc cómo si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Y lo dices cómo si fuera lo más normal del mundo?-preguntaba ella absorta-Podría haber puesto a los niños en peligro!

-Es igual de preocupadiza e insegura que su padre. Supongo que de tal palo tal astilla. Cof, Cof…-decía otra voz femenina que entraba tosiendo en la habitación.

Cuando Shiho la vió, no la reconocío. Era una chica de uno años, de cabello claro rizado, que llevaba como atuendo una camisa blanca con rayas horizontales, una fina chaqueta y una gorra. Enseguida se fijó que tenía los ojos muy parecidos a Sera.

Las dos se quedaron sin decir nada durante unos segundos. Hasta que una excéntrica reacción rompió el silencio.

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-celebrava Marc todo emocionado, con cámara en mano-Lo que habíamos esperado durante tanto tiempo, por fin se reúnen cara a cara estas dos científicas! Igual de silenciosas, igual de raras, igual de increíbles! Y yo, Marc, registraré este épico momento con mi cámara!

-De dónde se ha sacado Marc-san esa cámara?-se preguntaba Sera.

-No lo sé, a veces creo que tiene un bolsillo mágico para sacar cualquier cosa-le respondía Luffy sin tener ni idea.

-Puedes parar de grabar?-le pedía la chica algo molesta-Sabes que odio que me registren en una foto o video.

-Claro que no!-le replicaba Marc-He estado esperando durante mucho tiempo este encuentro. Y nada va a hacer que cambié de opinión.

-Ni siquiera que te queme los mangas que te compraste ayer?-le amenazaba ella.

-Vale, ya lo dejó-decía Marc lanzando la cámara tras rendirse.

-Y tú… quien eres?-le preguntaba Shiho a la chica.

-Ya me viste cuándo eras un bebé, a ver si me recuerdas.-le contestaba de forma burda.

-Que te crees, que la niña tenía memoria fotográfica?-le replicaba Marc, dirigiéndose despúes a Shiho-Te la presento. Ella es Mary, una de los Gokagaku.

-Los… Gokagaku?-preguntaba Shiho.

-Sí, los "cinco científicos". Era el nombre del grupo conformado por las mentes más brillantes que trabajaron en el proyecto Nanomachine. Ella, junto a mí y la doctora Tearju Lunatique, somos los que aún seguimos con vida. Los otros dos eran tus padres.

-Tú no hacías casi nada respecto a las investigaciones-le respondía Mary-Tú solo eras la cobaya en muchos de los experimentos.

-Un respeto hacía esos animales, que sacrifican sus vidas para el bién de las personas!-defendía Marc- Pero por lo menos hice más experimentos que tú, novatilla.

-Pero no puede ser-les decía Shiho-Si ella es una niñ…

-Ejem!-le cortaba Marc, mientras que con la mano derecha la alzaba y bajaba unas cuantas veces encima de la cabeza de Mary.

-Ella también se ha tomado la APTX4869!?-exclamaba sorprendida Shiho, al enterarse que había una tercera infectada.

-Correcto!-le felicitaba Marc-Al escaparse Sera, hicimos que se la tomará para que así entrara en Japón y la localizara sin que la Organización se diera cuenta, ya que es buscada.

-Al principio no quería, ya que fingí mi muerte años atrás para que no me localizarán y así vivir una vida en paz, pero con la gravedad del asunto, no me dieron más opción.-le contaba ella.

-Pero no me negarás que te encantó el resultado.-le decía Marc burlón- Ahora, siendo una niña, ya puedes ocultar tus 60 añitos…

-Que tengo 45 años, estúpido.

-Sí, eso es lo que dicen todas cuando no lo aparentan.

Al oír aquel comentario sobre su edad, le cogió del cuello a Marc.

-Ohhh, así que crees que soy una abuela, eh?-le decía mostrando una sonrisa falsa que en realidad escondía rabia- Y que me dices tú, viviendo millones de años y ser aún un chiquillo de 15 años? Crees que puedes fingir una edad tan avanzada?

-Tú lo que pasa es que tienes celos de alguien que puede conservar esta linda cara. Venga, dilo ya, oo-ba-cha…

Y antes de que terminara la palabra más odiada por una mujer, le estrujó el cuello con tal fuerza que le costaba respirar.

-Decías?-le preguntaba con una sonrisa infantil sádica.

-Vale, vale, me reitero…!-contestaba cómo podía Marc.

-Tu madre da miedo-le contaba Luffy a Sera.

-Sí, es rara verla enfadada. Pero cuando lo está, no hay quien la paré-le decía Sera un poco atemorizada.

-Espera… Es tú madre!?-exclamaba Shiho con tanta sorpresa suelta por ahí.

Sera le contestaba moviendo la cabeza diciendo que sí.

-Y no solo eso, también es tu tía-le decía Marc ahogándose.

-Mi tía!?-exclamaba alucinada Shiho-Pero que me estáis contando!?

Mientras, ? ya había terminado de estrangular a Marc.

-Ahhhhh…-exclamaba aliviado Marc-Casi muero…

-Pero si toda mi familia está muerta!-decía Shiho-Como es posible!?

-Me hice la muerta, recuerdas?-le decía Mary

-Y si tú eras de mi familia, porque jamás contactaste conmigo!?-le reiteraba Shiho-Estuve sola y pensando que no tenía familia. Merecía saber la verdad!

Después de estar unos segundos en silencio, ella le respondió:

-Hace tres años, ya te expliqué el porqué-le decía ella-Así que no hace falta que te lo vuelva a decir.

Shiho no sabía que decir. Aunque era de su familia, la trataba de forma bastante fría. Pero no le preguntó más sobre ello.

-Y que? Ya me darás la neo-APTX4869?-le preguntaba Mary-Me gustaría volver ya a mi cuerpo original.

-Que aún no puedes-le contestaba Marc mientras se recomponía- No hasta que acabemos.

-Ne…Neo-APTX4869!?-se cuestionó Shiho al oír eso-Que demonios es eso?

-Ah, verás…-le respondía Marc- eso es una versión contraria a la APTX, que conseguimos crear cuando estabas con nosotros. Lo que hace es acelerar el crecimiento de las células de las personas. Para un rejuvenecido por la droga, este sería su antídoto. Pero para una persona normal, en vez de rejuvenecer, se envejece.

-Y entonces, la que hice en mi casa…?-preguntaba Shiho al estar confundida.

-Eso sólo era la APTX4869-le aclaraba Marc-No me pedísteis el antídoto.

-Entonces, cuando destruiste esa cápsula delante de Kudo…era una farsa?

-No. Aquello era un antídoto a medias. Es verdad que tú serías parte de la cura, ya que tus nanomachines pueden curar los otros.

-Espera…yo puedo hacer que volvamos a la normalidad!?-decía ella sorprendida.

-Pero solo con tu sangre no se cura nada. Tienes que controlarlo por ti misma para poder hacerlo. Solo hice aquello para darle una lección al crío de las gafas y reirme en su cara.

-Ya veo…-decía ella- Pero una cosa: esa fórmula, la de la Neo-Aptx, funciona?

-Claro! Tuvimos algunos problemas al crearla, pero la conseguimos casi completarla antes de separarnos. Es más, "alguien" la utilizó y parece que ha funcionado medianamente.

-Y quien es esa persona?-preguntaba Shiho.

Sin palabras, los tres señalaron con el dedo a Sera, que le indicaba con el signo de la paz quien fue la cobaya.

-Qu-Qu-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?-gritaba sorprendida Shiho.

Unos minutos de recuperación después…

-Usaste esa neo-APTX4869 y viajaste sola hasta Japón con un pasaporte falso!?-decía sorprendida-Si te hubieran descubierto, estarías ahora en problemas!

-Jeje!-sonreía picarona Sera.

-Y menos mal que fuiste lista y también te llevaste el antídoto, o sino todo se iba al garete!-se quejaba Marc.

-Se que os desobedecí aquella vez, pero tenía que hacerlo fuera como fuera-se disculpaba Sera-Con lo de Shu-nii, me pusé furiosa cuando me prohibisteis que fuera a investigarlo y a no hacer nada. Además, quería volver a reencontrarme con los únicos amigos que pude tener aquí.

-A que te refieres?

-Yo, de muy pequeña, sabía que no era cómo los demás. Al contrario que los otros niños, que comenzaban a leer cuentos, yo ya leía novelas del Barón nocturno y de Sherlock Holmes, ya que eran histórias muy interesantes. También resolvía fáciles equaciones que dejaban boquiabiertos a los mayores. "Esta niña es un portento", "Es un genio que nace cada 100 años", "Ella puede cambiar el mundo". Eran algunas de las frases que recuerdo que decían las personas que me visitaban. Pero yo lo único que quería era hacer lo mismo que los demás niños normales, divertirme como ellos.

Mientras lo contaba, su madre se quedaba en silencio sin decir nada.

-Y al irme a Estados Unidos, comenzó una nueva vida para mi. Intenté hacer amigos en la escuela, pero…

FLASHBACK

En el patio de una escuela, hace 3 años…

-Hola chicos, puedo jugar con vosotros a fútbol?-preguntaba animada una Sera de 14 años a otros de su edad.

-Anda, es la rarita…-decía preocupado uno de ellos en voz baja.

-Que hacemos?-preguntaba otro.

Finalmente, uno de los chicos dio un paso adelante y dijó:

-No te queremos con nosotros! Eres muy rara!

Eso sorprendió a la pequeña.

-Bueno, puede que me gusten algunas cosas que a vosotros no, pero si me conocierais mejor…-les intentaba convencer sin perder la sonrisa.

-Callate!-le gritaba el chico, lanzándole una manzana en su cabeza.-Y no nos preguntes nunca más, niña rara!

Con esa reacción, Sera se quedó con una cara de desilusión y desconcertamiento.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Aunque tenía a mis dos hermanos y a mi madre, que eran muy amables conmigo, no pude tener ningún amigo allí-continuaba relatando Sera- En la hora del recreo, siempre me encontraba sola bajo un árbol con mi libro. Eso hizó que me sumiera en una decepción que ocultaba con una falsa sonrisa, maldiciendo haber nacido cómo una rarita.

Shiho estaba escuchando atentamente la história de esa chica que había sufrido tanto.

-Pero por suerte, un día conocí a Marc y me cambió la vida para mejor, ya que me recordó que aquí aún me quedaban mis amigos-relataba ella mientras recordaba la primera vez que se encontró con él y su sonrisa.

-Solo te dijé que no eras rara, sinó especial.-le decía Marc- Eras mucho mejor que cualquiera de los otros niños. Eras única en todos los sentidos, y lo sabes.

-No solo hiciste eso. Tú me entrenaste y me ayudaste para que mi misión de infiltración fuera un éxito. No solo para cumplirla, sinó para que pudiera reencontrarme con Ran-chan y Conan-kun después de 10 años, y conocer a tanta gente como Sonoko-chan, Kogoro-san,... Es por eso que jamás te podré agradecer todo lo que has hecho por mí.

-Hala, tampoco te pases.

-Incluso con el antídoto, fui una adulta por un tiempo!-cambiaba de repente Sera.

-No lo digas de esa manera-decía avergonzado Marc-Además, no creo que esté completada…

-Porque lo dices?-preguntaba Luffy-No era completamente una adulta?

-Sí, pero aunque pudiera haber crecido en todas esas partes…

Y se fijó en la única parte que no funcionó.

-…nunca supe si le crecieron los pechos!-lamentaba Marc llorando.

-Y eso que tiene que ver?-preguntaba molesta Mary.

-Oh, vamos!-se quejaba Marc-Que estas dos-decía molesto mientras le tocaba el seno de Sera con la mano derecha-debían heredar algo de las tuyas, que las tenías bastante grandes. Es más-seguía mientras a la vez tocaba el seno de Mary con la mano izquierda-las que tienes en tu estado actual son casi iguales a la de ella.

Al instante, Sera le dio una brutal patada en el costado derecho del abdomen que derribó a Marc al instante, dejándolo en el suelo. Luego, su madre le dio un pisotón encima de su cabeza.

-Maldito pervertido!-gritaba ruborizada Sera.

-Vuelve a tocarle de esa manera a mi hija y juró que te dejaré sin hijos!-le amenazaba Mary.

-Si solo era una observación, nada pervertido!-exclamaba Marc siendo apalizado en el suelo-Perdonenme, señoras!

Entonces Shiho le dijó a Sera:

-Yo… comprendo lo que sentiste.

Sera se sorprendió al oírlo, mientras su madre aún apalizaba a Marc.

-Cuando estudié en América, no tenía ningún amigo. Siempre estaba sola en la hora del almuerzo. La única compañía que tuve era la de mi hermana, que me visitaba cada cierto tiempo. Por eso, cuando ella murió, me quedé sola en el mundo. Por suerte, conocí a Kudo-kun y a los niños, y me ayudaron. Por desgracia, no me llegó tan antes cómo a ti.

-En eso te equivocas-le decía Marc, reincorporándose y teniendo la huella del zapato de Mary en la cara-Cuando conociste a Luffy, ya cambiamos todo aquello. Pero al olvidarlo todo volvió a cero.

-Entonces,… yo no estuvé sola?

-No. A partir de los 15 o 16, ya estabas envuelta con amigos.

Shiho lo oía como si fuera falso. Pero sí era cierto, eso la reconfortaría.

-Bueno, pues ahora que las has visto a ellas dos, déjame presentarte al tercero, que acaba de llegar justo ahora.

-El tercero? Sí no ha venido nadie más con vosotros?-aclaraba Shiho.

-Venga va, sal ya-le decía misteriosamente al suelo

…

-Tranquilo, que no se asustará.-le decía Marc.

De repente, parte del suelo se volvió de color negro y de él salió la extraña criatura. Al verlo, Shiho se asustó un poco.

-Que… es él?-preguntaba algo preocupada.

-Ah, él es Darkrai!-le respondía Luffy-Fue un amigo nuestro hace tres años!

-Era tú acompañante. Le ayudaste hace tiempo y él prometió ayudarte durante toda su vida. Pero al borrar los recuerdos, él tuvo que separarse de tí. Pero tiempo después le pedí que te vigilase. Se unió a tu sombra y te ha vigilado desde entonces.

-Él ha sido mi sombra!? Desde cuanto tiempo!?

-Durante dos años, ha permanecido a tu lado.-le revelaba Marc a Shiho, que se quedó sorprendida.

-Pero entonces… porque nunca ha aparecido en situaciones de riesgo?-preguntaba Shiho-Cuando era atacada o en problemas, porque no hacia nada?

-Porque se lo prohibí-le contestaba Marc-Le prohibí que apareciera delante tuyo excepto sí ya no quedaba más alternativa. Él tiene la capacidad de saber si a una persona le queda poco tiempo de vida. Es por eso que siempre confiaba en Kudo o los otros para que te rescatarán. Pero deberías saber que él ha pasado por la peor parte.

Ese comentario hizó que quedará desconcertada.

-Él te quiere mucho, y no te quería ver sufrir. Pero por mi culpa, ha estado atado de pies y manos, viendo cómo te hacían daño y sin poder hacer nada. La peor parte fue cuando los hombres de negro te dispararon en la terraza de ese hotel. Estabas a punto de morir y él sufriendo por no poder ayudarte. Si no fuera por Kudo, él hubiera aparecido. Es por eso que, al ver que no había más opción, le he dejado libre de su compromiso y te ha ayudado al enfrentarte a ellos.

Al oír esa historia, Shiho se sintió realmente sorprendida. Al ver a Darkrai, se fijó que llevaba unos vendajes. Era la prueba de los disparos que había recibido.

-Yo no te conozco-le decía Shiho-Pero me has salvado la vida y posiblemente la de los otros, ya que has evitado que me vieran muerta antes de que acabarán con ellos. Aún a costa de tú vida, has protegido a alguien tan idiota como yo. Así que…

Y de repente, Shiho abrazó a aquella criatúra que le debería dar miedo, pero sabía que era bueno.

-…gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí-le agradecía ella con una sonrisa.

No se podía ver mucho cuando Darkrai expresaba una emoción, pero se podía ver como, al sentir ese calor tan reconfortante, había olvidado su maltrato en el pasado y contento de haber vuelto con esa chica.

-Por cierto, que tal ha ido la inspección?-le preguntaba Marc a Darkrai después de ese agradecimiento.

Entonces Darkrai le entregó un trozo de papel que enseguido el chico leyó.

-Ya veó…-soltaba Marc-Así que han capturado a Ran, eh?

-Ella también!?-exclamaba preocupada Shiho.

-Como es posible!?-preguntaba Sera también preocupada.

-Según pone, dos de los matones de la Organización han ido a por ella y Sonoko. Solo se llevaron a ella.

-Y Sonoko-chan? Que le ha pasado!?

-Por suerte, Tooru Amuro ha ido a rescatarlas, pero sin éxito. Al menos ha evitado que la cogieran a Sonoko.

-Espera! Ese no es…-decía Shiho preocupada.

-Sí. El hombre que tu conoces por el nombre en clave Bourbon-le confirmaba Marc.

-Que demonios hace un hombre como él traicionando a la Organización!?-se questionaba Shiho en voz alta.

-Por que será…?-decía Marc con una misteriosa sonrisa, ocultando algo de seguro.

-Los chicos, Hakase, y ahora esa chica!-decía Shiho preocupada-Y todo por mi culpa! Si no fuera por mí, todo esto no hubiera pasado.

-Y que vas a hacer ahora?-le preguntaba Marc.

Entonces ella vió a esos cinco. Esos cinco. Cuatro de ellos que los había conocido en menos de 24 horas, Tres de ellos que no parecían humanos. Dos afectados como ella. Normalmente alguien diría que "no" a estar con alguien como ellos. Pero…ella no pensaba del mismo modo.

-Que ellos supieran cosas de mí que ni yo misma sabía… sus acciones que pudieran parecer idiotas pero que me ayudaron…Sus poderes abrumadores…Y esa insistencia en protegerme con sus vidas…

"Sé que ellos pueden ser la luz que estabamos esperando todos, la necesária para acabar con la organización."

Al recordar la frase de su hermana, Shiho supo que decir.

-Yo... aunque ustedes digan que les conozco, yo a ustedes no. Puede que lo que digaís sea verdad o mentira, però...

A partir de allí, sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de lágrimas.

-...No quiero ver morir a mis amigos!-les decía llorando-Ellos ahora lo són todo para mi, y no quiero perder a nadie más en mi vida! Se que será egoista, però les pido que salvéis a mis amigos y acabéis con la organización! Les daré lo que sea, dinero, avances científicos, incluso mi vida! Pero por favor salvenles!

Al acabar, ella estaba derrumbada en el suelo aún llorando. Nadie dijó nada. Hasta que alguién le respondió.

-Eres una idiota, Shiho-le decía Luffy sonriendo-Lo ibamos a hacer de todas maneras.

-Eh?-decía Shiho extrañada.

-Ya les hemos declarado la guerra, así que no tenemos más opción.-le decía Marc sonriente.

-Voy a rescatar a Ran-chan, así que iré con todo!-decía emocionada Sera.

-No tengo nada que ver con esos amigos, pero no me gusta que la Organización se salga con la suya-decía Mary, con cara molesta.

Darkrai movió la cabeza, aceptandolo.

-Pero quiero que sepas algo más-le decía Luffy acercandose a Shiho.

Y tocó su frente con la de ella.

-Que además de ellos, también te rescataremos a tí de la Organización.-le decía sonriente Luffy.

-Vale!-exclamaba en lágrimas.

-Bien, querías aprender a usar la caja, verdad?-le decía Marc-Pues secate esas lágrimas y preparate para que te lo enseñe. Después, comenzaremos la segunda parte del plan.

-De acuerdo-decía ella secandose las lágrimas, haciendo una sonrisa de alegria que muchas veces no se veía en su cara.

...

En un lugar oscuro...

-Uhmmm...-murmuraba Conan Conan al despertarse.

Vió entonces dónde se encontraba. Estaba todo negro. No se veía nada.

-Donde...estamos?-se preguntaba él.


	18. Capítulo 18: Ayuda desde dentro

_Hooooooola a todos! Aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo! Como dijé en el anterior capítulo, hablaría de las teorías que tuve acerca de Sera y la chica misteriosa conocida como "la hermana fuera del territorio" o Mary" (La cual, si lo recordaís, tenía como nombre una interrogación hasta que se pudiera revelar su verdadero nombre y pudiese cambiarlo). ATENCIÓN, EN ESTAS TEORIAS HABRÁ SPOILERS RECIENTES DEL MANGA, ASÍ QUE SI NO QUIERES VERLOS, SALTA HASTA EL SIGUIENTE PÁRRAFO: Sobre la teoría de que es la madre de Sera, es la que más posibilidades tenía que hacerse realidad, y en el último capítulo del manga se confirmó (si quieren saber el capítulo, es el 953, salió hoy mismo) en el cual Sera llama a la chica "Mama", por lo que esa parte podía ser totalmente verdadera.Y la parte de que es hermana de Elena, se debe a una entrevista del propio Gosho Aoyama, en la cual reveló que dos de las madres de la serie eran hermanas, y una de ellas era de la familia Akai. Debido al gran parecido de Shiho con la niña, parece bastante claro que su hermana era Elena, y se explicaría como pudo tener acceso a la APTX4869. Las teorías sobre Sera las comentaré en el próximo capítulo._

 _Por último, decir que en el último capítulo apareció Darkrai, que forma parte de Pokemon, propiedad de Nintendo Company. Lo de los Pokemons era un concepto que quería utilizar en la serie, y que tendrá bastante importancia en un futuro. Así que, si os gustan las criaturas de bolsillo, estáis de enhorabuena! Y ahora, nos vamos a ver que harán Conan y sus amigos encerrados, que los dejamos un poco de banda. Que comience el capítulo!_

Capítulo 18: Ayuda desde dentro

-Eh, Hakase!-le decía Conan en voz baja y moviéndolo-Despierta!

-Nehhh…-gemía Agase, aún somnoliento-Sinichi?

-Menos mal, estás bién!-exclamaba contento Conan.

-Sí, pero…Que ha pasado?-le preguntaba mientras se reincorporaba.

Al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de la oscuridad de la sala.

-Que oscuro está esto-decía Agase-Y cómo es que nos han desatado?

-No lo sé-le explicaba Conan-Pero sí nos han desatado, significa que están muy seguros de que no podremos escapar de aquí.

-Y sí nos están observando?-preguntaba Agase.

-No lo creó-le afirmaba Conan-He estado chutando a la pared hace unos minutos y no ha venido nadie a detenerme. Así que no tendrán cámaras en esta habitación. Además…

Pausaba Conan para ver la pared que había chutado con la pelota. Tenía algunas abolladuras, pero diminutas.

-…esta condenada pared es muy dura-se quejaba Conan.

-Y que hacemos?-le preguntaba Agase.

-Seguro que sí no la das con más potencia, no se abrirá?

La voz venía de cerca de ellos. Era Ayumi, que estaba ahora despierta con los otros dos chicos.

-Chicos!-gritaba Conan aliviado-Menos mal que a vosotros tampoco os han hecho nada.

-Sí, pero dónde nos encontramos?-preguntaba preocupado Mitsuhiko.

-Uah! Que oscuro está esto!-exclamaba sorprendido Genta.

-Parece la mazmorra de un castillo-se imaginaba Mitsuhiko.

-Entonces, nos van a torturar?-decía preocupada Ayumi-Tengo miedo, Conan-kun!

-Tranquilos, no dejaré que os ocurra nada!-les convencía Conan.

En una de las salas de la instalación, había una habitación. En ella, había varíos hombres de negro delante de ordenadores. En el centro, había una gran pantalla con un mapa mundial, señalando diferentes puntos en él. Mirandolo, estaban Gin y Vodka.

-Cual es la situación actual?-preguntaba Vodka a uno de ellos.

-Todo está saliendo tal y cómo lo hemos planeado.-le informaba el hombre de negro de menor rango-Según nuestras fuentes, el jefe ha contactado con algunos de nuestros clientes repartidos por el mundo y los ha convencido para que vengan a ayudarnos a cambio de repartirse una parte de los beneficios. Los que vendrán serán: Seguru Izutaki, jefe de Izuwara-kai, la reciente famosa familia de la yakuza, con 6.000 hombres. Abitonero, el capo de la familia Venadese, una de las antiguas familias de la Cosa Nostra con 400 hombres. Marcos Gracie, el jefe de los terroristas de Brasil, con sus 300 hombres. Irien Stolkov, uno de los cabecillas de la Bratva, con sus 500 soldados. Y finalmente, Bomber, el famoso creador de bombas de Oriente, junto a sus 15 ayudantes. La mayoría viajarán hacia Japón de inmediato, aunque Seguru-san y Bomber-san ya se encuentran en la ciudad.

-Que bién!-exclamaba Vodka con una sonrisa malvada-Esos mocosos ya no tienen escapatoria! Y luego, a por el mundo! Se van a enterar!

Pero Gin no estaba prestando atención a su compañero. Se estaba agarrando a su cabeza.

-Te ocurre algo, Aniki?-le preguntaba Vodka.

-No es nada-le decía refunfuñado-Es solo que me da dolor de cabeza al pensar en el chico de las gafas.

-Al niñato que en realidad es Sinichi Kudo? Es verdad que sorprende lo de su identidad, pero…

-A ese no, imbécil!-le regañaba Gin-Al tal Marc, el objetivo. Pero sobretodo, cuando recuerdo a ese robot que apareció en el holograma…

-Esa cosa?-preguntaba extrañado Vodka-No creó que sea por eso. Que raro que te preocupes por algo tan insignificante. Tú no eres así…

Al oír aquella última frase, Gin pusó unos ojos de sorrendido y notó que le dolía la cabeza aún más. Entonces, en la cabeza, se le apareció un recuerdo. Era de un chico gritándole la misma frase.

"Tú no eres así!"

-Aghhh!-gemía Gin.

-Aniki!?-decía confundido Vodka, intentando ayudarle.

-Dejamé en paz!-le gritaba mentras le dio un pequeño empujón-Lo que necesito es descansar! Tú sigue con la operación desde aquí!

-Aniki…-decía Vodka, mientras veía a Gin alejarse.

Al mismo tiempo, Vermouth estaba apoyada en una de las paredes en el piso superior, estando en silencio después de ver la escena.

Al ir por los pasillos, uno de los hombres de negro se acercó a hablar con Gin.

-Gin-sama!-le decía ese hombre-Hemos recibido ordenes de comenzar con el interrogatorio a los sospechosos. Va a ir usted?

-Claro que no!-le negaba Gin-No queda nadie más?

-Verá, con toda la operación del ataque y demás asuntos, nos estámos quedando sin personal. Casi todo el mundo está ocupado.

-Joder!-exclamaba Gin dando un golpe a la pared-No estoy de humor ahora para interrogar!

-Sí tanto te molesta, dejamé que me encargué yo.

Al oír Gin aquello, se giró sorprendido por haber escuchado la frase de la boca de "esa" mujer.

-Tú!?-le preguntaba receloso, a la vez que sonriendo-Crees que me vas a caer bién haciendo esto?

-Perdón por ofrecerme a ayudar-le decía la mujer provocando-Pero prefieres que esos niños hablen o se queden callados?

Gin dudó unos segundos, pero al final contestó.

-Está bién, pero vé con otros dos agentes. Aún no me fío del todo de ti.

-Aún después de haber cumplido por ti tu sueño de aniquilarle?-le decía la chica-Ya deberías confiar en mí de vez en cuando.

Al instante, la chica se fue en la dirección opuesta del pasillo.

Al cabo de un rato, en el calabozo…

-Viene alguien!-advertía Ayumi al oír el sonido de la cerradura.

-Ponéos detrás de mí!-les decía Conan para protegerlos.

Al final, Conan y el profesor se pusieron delante y los niños se quedaron atrás. Vieron cómo tres agentes entraban en la sala. Eran dos hombres y una mujer vestidos de negro. El primero llevaba el pelo rubio y un poco en punta, con la chaqueta desabotonada y mostrando su camisa blanca. El segundo era de tez morena, cabello corto castaño y con el mismo gusto de la chaqueta como su compañero. La mujer llevaba un traje completo de cuero y una gorra negra tapándole los ojos y su cabello recogido. Los dos hombres llevaban pistola, mientras que la mujer iba desarmada.

-Muy bien, criajos!-les decía con despectiva el rubio-Decidnos dónde se encuentran el chaval de las gafas y vuestra amiga.

-Aunque lo supiéramos, no os lo íbamos a decir!-le respondía de buenas a primera Conan.

-Sí que lo sabéis-les decía el moreno-Pero seguro que no quieren revelar la localización de la chica.

-Se lo juramos, no sabemos dónde está!-le convencía Agase-Esa criatúra negra se la llevó sin más!

-Sabemos que ese chico os fue a ver el día anterior. Así que es imposible que no supieraís localizarlo para la próxima vez.

-Le decimos la verdad! No sabemos donde están!

-Costará hacer hablar a unos niños y al abuelo-le hablaba en voz baja a su compañero.

-No… ya he encontrado su punto débil-le hablaba el rubio sonriendo maliciosamente.

Luego apuntó hacía los chicos.

-Eh, tú, la niña llorona!-le llamaba a Ayumi-Ven aquí delante!

Ayumi, con miedo, se acercó lentamente al hombre de negro.

-Vosotros no os mováis de allí-les recordaba el moreno apuntándoles con la pistola.

-Conan-kun, crees que puedes acabar con ellos con un balonazo?-le preguntaba Mitsuhiko en voz baja.

-No lo creo-les decía a los chicos-Si chuto, solo le podré dar a uno. Y antes de que pueda volver a apuntar, el otro ya me habrá liquidado. Además, esa mujer puede que también oculte una arma. Así que esperemos y no hagamos nada que los enfade.

Cuando llegó hasta el rubio, Ayumi se quedó parada temblando.

-Bueno pequeña…-le decía sonriendo maliciosamente-Dinos todo lo que sabes y no sufrirás mucho.

Ayumi no dijó nada. Tanto porque no sabía nada cómo por el miedo que les tenía.

-No vas a decir nada?-le preguntaba tras oír una silenciosa respuesta-Pues hagamos esto más divertido.

Entonces cargó su pistola y apuntó a los chicos.

-Por cada vez que no me digas la verdad, dispararé a la mano o al pie de uno de tus amiguitos-le proponía ese hombre.

Ayumi se quedó impactada al oír aquello.

-Queeee!?-exclamaba Genta nervioso.

-Eh, ese no era el plan!-le contestaba su amigo en voz baja-El jefe pactó que no haría daño a los rehenes!

-Eso ya lo sé-le respondía el rubio-Pero si hago que la pequeña se asusté, entonces nos lo revelará por puro miedo.

-Mierda!-exclamaba Conan en su mente-No sabemos nada sobre ellos. Si esto sigue así, no sé que nos pasará. Además, Ayumi está soportando una gran presión sobre ella. No creo que pueda con ello…

-A decir verdad…

Al oír a la voz de Ayumi temblando, todos se girarón para oírla.

-…se dónde se encuentran.

-Queeee!?-exclamaron sorprendidos los chicos.

-Mh!-soltaba una sonrisa el hombre de negro-Así que lo sabías,eh? Pues sé buena chica y dínoslo.

-Como lo puede saber!?-decía sorprendido Mitsuhiko.

-Pero si ha estado con nosotros todo ese tiempo!-aseguraba Genta.

-Es verdad…-pensaba Conan-Cómo puede saberlo ella? Ni siquiera el FBI les ha encontrado aún!

Entonces tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-Un momento…-pensaba atemorizado-No me digas que…!?

-Sé dónde se encuentran…pero no se lo diré!-le decía Ayumi mirándole con unos ojos de valiente ocultos en unos a punto de llorar.

-Así que vas de valiente?-le cuestionaba el rubio-Pues te tendré que corregir un poco.

Al instante, le dió una bofetada en la cara que la hizó caer.

-Ayumi!-exclamaba preocupado Mitsuhiko.

-Parad!-les exigía Genta.

-Vosotros a callar!-les mandaba el otro con la pistola.

-Que, nos lo dices ahora?-le preguntaba el hombre de negro a Ayumi.

Ayumi, con esfuerzo, se volvió a levantar.

-No… os lo diré…-le contestaba Ayumi.

-Vaya, pues otra vez que te tendré que corregir-le decía sonriendo.

Y, otra vez, le dio una bofetada, pero a la inversa.

-No!-exclamaba Genta.

-Dejadla ya, es solo una niña!-les contestaba Agase.

El hombre de negro se acercó a ella y la cogió por la cabeza.

-Que vas a decir ahora?-le cuestionaba el hombre de negro.

Ayumi, en signo de rebeldía, le escupió en su mejilla. Al instante, la sonrisa cambió a una mueca de enfado.

-Maldita niñaaa!-exclamaba enfurismado el hombre de negro.

Con toda su rabia, la golpeó en la cara con el cañon de su pistola, provocando que le saliera sangre en la boca.

-Ai…!-expresaba Ayumi con pocas energías en el suelo.

-Aún no he terminado!-exclamaba el rubio.

Con la pierna derecha, comenzó a patear y pisotear a la chica, que intentaba defenderse cómo podía.

-Para ya!-le suplicaba Agase.

-Ella no sabe nada!-contestaba Genta.

-Por que demonios no les dice nada!?-decía Mitsuhiko-Por que no les da una falsa dirección o que no sabe nada!?

-Porque no puede…-le respondía Conan en voz baja.

-Que!?-decía Mitsuhiko confuso.

-Es obvio que ella no lo sabé-les explicaba Conan-Pero le han dicho que nos harán daño si no les respondé. Ella ha pensado que si les decía que no lo sabía, o les daba una dirección falsa y se daban cuenta de la verdad, nos harían daño o incluso matarnos. Por eso les ha mentido diciendo que lo sabía, pero sin revelarselo para que no se den cuenta del engaño.

-Entonces…-decía Mitsuhiko dándose cuenta de la verdad.

-Sí…ella nos está protegiendo a nosotros cuatro, a cambio de que su vida corra peligro. Así que no podemos hacer nada más que mirar, o sinó echaremos a perder su plan.

-Pero…no puedo aceptarlo!-respondía Mitsuhiko-Debemos decirles…

-No lo hagas!-le decía Conan-O quieres que Ayumi se derrumbé si nos vé a todos muertos!?

Al oír aquello, Mitsuhiko se quedó quieto, pero apretando el puño de rabia.

-Sé que es duro, chicos!-les alentaba Conan-Pero aguantad hasta que la dején en paz!

Para cuando Conan había terminado de hablar, el hombre de negro también se detuvó.

El estado de Ayumi era lamentable. Estaba en el suelo toda cubierta de las marcas del zapato de ese hombre, sin un apice de energía. Parecía una muñeca hecha pedazos y lanzada al vertedero.

-Joder, has manchado mis zapatos nuevos-se quejaba el hombre de negro-Y eso que eran de América.

-Cómo te atrevés!?-exclamaba enfadado Mitsuhiko por ese desprecio a la vida de su amiga.

-Maldito...!-gritaba Genta con ganas de pegarle.

-De…jad…lo… chicos…

Quien decía esa frase con pocas energías era Ayumi que, aún maltrecha, se levantó lentamente.

-Aún sigues con energía!?-exclamaba sorpendido el hombre de negro, al verla casi de pie cogiéndose el brazo derecho posiblemente lesionado.

-Sí…-susurraba Ayumi.

-Es tú última oportunidad!-le mandaba el rubio-Dinos dónde está tu amiga!

-No… os lo diré-respondió con lo que le quedaba de energía.

-Ya me tienes harto!-gritaba muy enfadado, apuntándola con la pistola-Muere!

-Nooooo!-gritaba desesperado Mitsuhiko.

-No lo hagas!-lo hacía de la misma manera Agase.

-Mierda!-reaccionaba Conan al saber lo que iba a suceder.

-Lo siento chicos…-pensaba Ayumi en ese momento-Parece que voy a morir. Pero con tal de protegeros, no me arrepiento de nada. Espero que Conan-kun, Ai-chan y ustedes puedan acabar con ellos. Sayonara.

Y sabiendo el final, dedicó una de sus bellas sonrisas y con los ojos enlagrimados antes de que el hombre de negro disparará,

Pero antes de que el rubio pudiera disparar, un objeto esférico que iba a gran velocidad se dirigió hacía él.

-Pero qu…!?

Eso fue lo último que dijó antes de que la pelota de fútbol le impactará en toda la cara y le dejará noqueado.

-Bien hecho, Conan-kun!-felicitaba Mitsuhiko a Conan por rescatarla.

-Sí, pero…!-decía preocupado, mirando al otro lado.

-Que demonios has hecho, mocoso!?-exclamaba el hombre moreno apuntándole con la pistola.

-Oh, no!-decía preocupado el doctor.

-No me dará tiempo a esquivarlo!-pensó al instante Conan.

Y se dio cuenta de que era su final. Acabar asesinado de una forma tan simple.

Pero algo inesperado cambió ese destino. La mujer, que había estado quieta todo ese tiempo, cogió el bazo del hombre y le hizó una llave.

-Eh, que estás haciendo!?-preguntaba confuso ese hombre.

Y sin que le pudiera responder, con la mano izquierda le dio un golpe en la parte derecha del cuello, que hizó que cayera y sin conciencia. Los otros se quedaron sorprendidos por esa actuación, y no supieron que hacer.

-No os preocupéis, solo está inconsciente-les hablaba la mujer mientras cogía la pistola de ese hombre-Le he dado un golpe en el seno carótideo para que así le provocará una hipertensión y no recibiera la sangre en el cerebro. Pero tranquilos, ya la estará recibiendo de vuelta. Pero desde luego…

Seguía esa mujer quitándose la gorra y mostrando su largo cabello castaño recogido , además de sus ojos de azul.

-…jamás pensé que me volvería a encontrarte contigo de esta manera, pequeño detective-le hablaba con sus labios pintados.

-Mi-Mizunashi-san!?-reaccionaba sorprendido Conan al reconocer esos característicos ojos.


	19. Capítulo 19: Imposible escapar

_Hoooooooola a todos! Primero que nada, quiero disculparme que haya salido el capítulo un día más tarde de lo normal, pero es que estaba ocupado. En compensación, el próximo capítulo saldrá dentro de 14 días, y será más largo que de costumbre. Además, también tendré que hacer una corrección en la historia, como os explicaré ahora._

 _Hoy dijé que hablaría sobre mis teorías de Sera, la qual trata el cambio que haré en mi historia. ATENCIÓN, ESTO PUEDE CONTENER SPOILERS RECIENTES DEL MANGA, ASÍ QUE SI NO QUIERES VERLOS, SALTA AL SIGUIENTE PÁRRAFO: Lo de que era una afectada por la APTX pero a la inversa era una cosa que mucha gente no lo había pensado. Algunas veces había dicho frases enigmáticas como la de "Desde luego, aún sigo siendo una niña pequeña" o su comportamiento infantil, que no muy normal. Además, en el flashback del capítulo 937, se veía demasiado pequeña para tener 13 años, parecía tener la edad de los Shonen Tantei. Por ello, vi pausible esa teoría. Por desgracia, en el capítulo que hablé en el anterior de mi obra, el 953, la "Mama" de Sera le dice "No es el mismo chico que conocimos hace 10 años…", así que descarta por completo mi teoría (y demostrándome que Aoyama hace los niños de la misma altura sin importar edad XD)_

 _Por ello, cambiaré el contenido del capítulo 17. Tranquilos, que nada sobre Shiho, Marc o la "Mama" será cambiado, ya que ellos tienen importancia en la serie como veréis más adelante. Solo la parte del pasado de Sera, para que sea más pausible con el manga. El próximo capítulo os diré si lo he cambiado para que lo podáis releer. Grácias. Y ahora, sin más demora, que empiece el capítulo!_

Capítulo 19:Imposible escapar

-Si que te has metido en un buen lío-le decía sonriendo Rena.

-Menos mal, gracias por ayudarnos!-le agradecía Conan, contento de ver a una cara amiga en un lugar tan peligroso.

-Esa no es… la presentadora Rena Mizunashi!?-mencionaba Mitsuhiko al reconocerla.

-Es una de ellos!?-preguntaba Genta.

-Tranquilos chicos, ella es una agente de la CIA infiltrada entre ellos-les reconfortaba Conan.

Ayumi estaba aguantándose de pie malherida mientras oía aquello.

-Menos…mal…al final…les he…

Y antes de que pudiera acabar, cayó en el suelo.

-Ayumi-chan!-gritaba preocupado Mitsuhiko, temiéndose lo peor.

-Estas bien?-preguntaba preocupado Genta.

-Sí, tranquilos…-les susurraba con un pequeño hilo de voz.

-Estás muy malherida!-le hablaba Agase-Debemos ir a que te traten de inmediato!

-Ayumi…-decía Conan al verla en ese estado.

-Me… alegro…

-Que?-preguntaba Conan al no oír bién lo que decía Ayumi.

-Les he… podido… proteger…-decía sonriendo.

-Sí-le decía Conan recomfortandola-Grácias por protegernos, Ayumi!

Ayumi sonrió por última vez antes de que cerrara los ojos.

-Aaaaahhh! Que se nos muere!-gritaba de preocupación Genta.

-No, tranquilo, sólo se ha dormido.-le calmaba el profesor-Deberá estar agotada con todo lo que ha sufrido.

Entonces, Conan cambió de la sonrisa a una cara seria y fue a hablar con Rena.

-Mizunashi-san, por favor, ayúdanos a escapar de aquí para que podamos curar a Ayumi y llamar a la policía y al FBI sobre su guarida.-le pedía Conan.

-No creo que lo podáis conseguir-le decía Rena.

-Porqué?-le preguntaba Conan.

-Por dos motivos: la primera, que esta es mi primera vez aquí. Yo he estado en diferentes instalaciones y laboratorios, pero jamás en un lugar como este. Además, no conozco muy bién la estructura. Y la segunda… es que es imposible escapar.

-Porqué dices eso?-le cuestionaba Conan-Lo dices por la alta seguridad? Sí vamos juntos, podremos evitar a los guardas.

-No me refiero a eso-le aseguraba Rena.

-Entonces, porqué lo dices?-le preguntaba Conan-No importa lo que haya en medio, lo solucionaremos!

Al oír aquello, Rena cerró los ojos y suspiro.

-Esta bien, intentaré sacaros de aquí-aceptaba resignada-Pero al avanzar, te darás cuenta de que nos será imposible escapar.

-Pues vamos!-decía Conan con ganas de salir de aquel calabozo.

En los pasillos…

Los chicos seguían a Rena y a Conan por los largos pasillos, mientras que el profesor cargaba con Ayumi en la espalda.

-Pero desde luego, me ha sorprendido que Rena Mizunashi fuera parte de esta organización-comentaba Mitsuhiko para pasar el rato.

-No lo sabréis, pero Amuro-san también es un infiltrado en la organización.-les comentaba Conan.

-Que!?-reaccionaba Mitsuhiko.

-En serio!?-decía sorprendido Genta. –Pues que casualidad, mucha gente que hemos conocido formaba parte de todo esto.

-Y si acaso hay gente que forma parte de esto y no lo sabemos, como Yoko Okino?-preguntaba Mitsuhiko.

Al instante, se imaginó a la joven muchacha con un traje purpura y negro, en una ciudad en el apocalipsis, sonriendo de forma villana y pronunciando "Voy a llenar este mundo de mis canciones malignas para que todos queden hipnotizados! Muahahaha!"

-No, no me lo imagino-le decía Conan con una cara de mejor no imaginárselo.

-Y si también estuviera implicada Kobayashi-sensei?-preguntaba Genta con horror.

Ya se imaginaba a la profesora con un traje negro y libro en mano, en una ciudad en apocalipsis, sonriendo de forma villana y pronunciando: "Voy a hacer que los niños vayan a clase todos los días y no puedan escapar! Muahahaha!"(Vaya, joder con la imaginación de este chaval).

-Venga, parad ya de una vez, chi…

Y antes de que el ya cansado Conan, de tanto oír esos rumores, les quisiera callar, Rena le detuvó dónde estaba y le mandó callarse.

Se encontraban en un cruce de pasillos, y había muy cerca de ellos dos hombres de negro. Por suerte de nuestros héroes, se fueron en otro pasillo.

-Bién, sigamos-les indicaba Rena.

Al seguir avanzando, los chicos se dieron cuenta de algo.

-Sí que está muy oscuro esta instalación-se fijaba Mitsuhiko, al solo ver luces en los pasillos.

-No hay ni una sola ventana. Es que no se puede ver la luz del Sol?-preguntaba Genta.

-Es que estamos bajo tierra?-preguntaba Conan a Rena.

-No del todo…-decía de forma misteriosa Rena, lo que hizó que Conan se quedase extrañado.

Tras unos minutos de recorrer pasillos y moviéndose con sigilo, llegaron delante de una puerta.

-Aquí se encuentra la sala de vigilancia-les contaba Rena-Por ahora nos hemos movido por lugares sin cámaras, pero sí queréis tener una oportunidad de salir de aquí con vida, tendremos que ir por lugares muy vigilados. Así que tendremos que entrar y hacernos con el control.

-De acuerdo-aceptaba Conan.

Al entreabrir la puerta, los chicos vieron que en su interior había unas 20 o 30 pantallas que mostraban las salas y viéndolas, dos hombres con pinta de seguratas y comiendo unos donuts mientras se aburrían viendo las mismas pantallas (vamos, como siempre ha sido).

Rena se infiltró dentro con suma facilidad y, con silencio, se puso detrás de uno de los dos hombres. Y con rapidez, cogió al hombre y le hizo una llave.

-Pe-pe-pero que hac…!?-exclamaba el otro, tan sorprendido que no pudo coger bien su arma.

Antes de que pudiera coger su pistola, Conan le lanzó un dardo anestesiante, que provocó que se durmiera haciendo una cara de bobalicón (cómo todos los demás que lo han sufrido, como Kogoro, Heiji, Sonoko,…)

-Bien, lo hemos conseguido!-celebraba Mitsuhiko.

-Bién, ahora que los hemos noqueado, vayámonos!-decía Conan con prisas.

-Aún no-le detenía Rena-Alguién debe quedarse aquí.

Conan se sorprendió al oír aquello.

-Por qué!?-exclamaba Conan.

-Porque necesitaremos ayuda si queremos pasar entre tantos agentes-le razonaba Rena- El que se quede deberá indicarnos por dónde movernos y la localización de los enemigos.

-No voy a dejar a nadie atrás!-exclamaba Conan negándose-Si vamos a salir, será todos juntos!

-Y que quieres, que nos pillen a todos o solo a uno?-le decía Rena-Ese uno debe sacrificarse y esperar aquí hasta que vengan los refuerzos.

-Tch!-soltaba Conan como signo de no querer hacerlo.

-Sí queréis, yo seré el que me quedé-se ofreció Agase.

-No, no voy a dejarle aquí sólo, Hakase!-exclamaba Conan.

-Pero Ayumi necesita la asistencia médica, y no voy a dejar que se queden los niños. Así que vé con ella y escapad de aquí.

Al oír aquello, Conan tuvo que aceptarlo con resignación.

-Esta bién. Pero prometo que volveré a por ti, Hakase!

-Confió en ti, Sinichi!-decía Agase las últimas palabras antes de separarse.

10 minutos después, seguían avanzando. Ahora, quien cargaba con Ayumi era Genta.

-A la izquierda os vendrán dos hombres!-les señalaba Agase.

Inmediatamente se escondieron, y cuando ya hubieron pasado, continuaron su trayecto.

-Falta mucho?-preguntaba Genta cansado.

-No, ya estamos llegando-le contestaba Rena.

Justo al decir eso, se oía bastante ruido de una sala.

-Ahí está, la sala del comercio!-les decía Rena.

Al avanzar, vieron que llegaban a una sala enorme, pero no pudieron ver mucho a causa de una gran cantidad de cajas que habían allí.

-Escondamonos entre las cajas!-les indicaba Rena.

Al hacerlo, se pudieron esconder bastante.

-Que són todas estas cajas?-preguntaba Conan.

-Armas, drogas, experimentos… Todo el mercado ilegal de la Organización.-le contaba Rena

-Es horrible…Debemos destapar esto cuanto antes!-decía Conan como el típico chico de la justicia.

-Profesor, conecté la siguiente cámara.-le decía Rena.

-De acuerdo!-recibía el profesor.

Y al hacerlo, pusó unos ojos cómo mandarinas.

-Pero…que…!?-reaccionaba sorprendido Agase al conocer el secreto de la instalación.

-Que sucede?-preguntaba Conan confundido.

-El barco está llegando!-decía una voz proveniente de un micrófono.

-Que ha dicho?-preguntaba confuso Mitsuhiko.

-Que va a venir un barco?-decía Genta.

-Pero dónde estamos? En el puerto?-preguntaba Conan.

Para despejar sus dudas, miró hacía la instalación, y lo descubrió. Su reacción fue igual a la de sus dos compañeros: total impacto.

-Pero… qué!?-decía Mitsuhiko asombrado.

-Que signica esto!?-preguntaba Genta perdido.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo-deducía Conan-Porque las paredes eran tan gruesas, porque no se recibía la luz del sol. Eso es…

Conan volvía a ver la instalación. La sala principal tendría unos 70 metros de largo y unos 90 metros de ancho. El suelo y parte de las paredes estaban recubiertas de piedra, y la sala estaba cubierta por una tablas de acero, además de ventanales de vidrio de 10 metros. Pero lo que se veía a través de ella no era la luz del sol o un cielo azul. Lo que veían era mucha oscuridad y criatúras marinas nadando en el exterior.

-…porque estamos bajo el agua!-concluya Conan, con cara de miedo.

-Probablemente estaremos 60 metros bajo el mar-decía Rena.

-Cómo hemos podido llegar hasta aquí!?-preguntaba Mitsuhiko desconcertado.

-Estabamos inconscientes, así que pudieron trasladarnos hasta aquí sin que nos diéramos cuenta-le decía Conan.

-Y no podemos nadar hacía la superficie?-preguntaba Genta, como el niño que era.

-Claro que no, imbécil!-le decía enfadado Conan, parte de ello por saber dónde se encontraban-Nos ahogaríamos sin poder llegar a fuera! Además, con el cambio de presión, nuestros cuerpos no lo soportarían y explotaríamos!

-Queeeee!?-exclamaba Genta, espantado por pensar que su cuerpo se inflaría como un globo y haría pum.

-Mierda, la hemos líado!-decía un Conan que se había vuelto nervioso y cabreado-Es imposible salir de aquí! Me puedes decir cómo demonios querías sacarnos de aquí!?

-Mi plan era meteros dentro de las cajas de contrabando, para que así fuerais al puerto dentro del barco y allí pudiérais escapar-le contaba Rena.

-Pero como demonios vamos a salir con un barco!?-razonaba Conan-Estamos bajo el mar!

-Tú observa-le decía Rena girándole en dirección al centro de la sala-y verás cómo llegamos hasta aquí.

-Activando tubo-decía la voz del megáfono.

Unos segundos despúes, el suelo sufría una pequeña sacudida.

-Que está pasando!?-preguntaba confuso Genta.

En el centro de la sala, apareció un cilindro gigantesco, de unos 25 metros de ancho y 35 de largo. Subía hacía arriba a una velocidad contable.

-Y ese tubo?-preguntaba Mitsuhiko al verlo.

Mientras, el tubo seguía avanzando hacía la superficie.

-Vale, empezad a llenarlo!-gritaba uno de los hombres.

Al instante, el tubo se iba llenando de agua.

-Para que demonios querrán llenar el tubo con agua?-se preguntaba Agase mientras lo observaba con las cámaras.

En el exterior, un bergantín de dimensiones similares a las del tubo esperaba en medio del mar. De repente, frente a ellos, apareció el tubo, que salió del mar y se paró tras unos metros más. Una compuerta abrió el cilindro y el barco se metió dentro de él.

-Muy bién, comenzad el descenso!-gritaba uno de los hombres de negro.

La compuerta se cerró, y el nivel del agua empezó a bajar, haciendo que el barco pirata se hundiera hasta la base.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el barco llegó hasta el lugar dónde se encontraban los chicos.

-Cómo demonios han hecho eso!?-decía el asombrado Conan.

-Han creado lo que para mí sería un ascensor de agua-le explicaba Rena-Llenan el tubo de agua para que así el barco no se precipité, y luego lo vacían para que descienda sin problemas. Así es cómo la Organización y sus clientes pueden hacer intercambio de mercancías. No hace falta que pasen por los controles, y nadie se esperaría una base bajo el mar. Es perfecto para el contrabando.

-Malditos sean!-decía Conan al saber lo que hacían-Juro que acabaré con ellos y todos sus planes.

-Eso hazlo cuando salgas de aquí-le decía Rena-Ahora es mejor que os metáis en las cajas, antes de…

Y de repente, un molesto ruido y unas luces rojas hicieron que los temores de los chicos se hicieran realidad.

-Que sucede?-preguntaba uno de los hombres de negro.

-Alarma!Alarma!-decía la voz interlocutora-Los prisioneros han escapado!

-Mierda, nos han descubierto!-maldecía Rena.

-Oh, no! Hakase, ayudenos a salir de aquí!-gritaba Conan desesperado.

-Voy!-decía el profesor.

-No te voy a dejaaaar…-decía una extraña voz detrás del profesor.

-Eh?

Antes de que el profesor pudiera ver al sujeto, se oyó un buen golpe. Pequeñas manchas de sangre y trozos de cristal cayeron en el suelo del cuarto.

-Profesor!? Profesor!-gritaba Conan alarmado.

-No te quedes ahí parado!-le advertía Rena-Hay que esconderse o…

Por sorpresa, dos balas la atravesaron por el pecho. La agente cayó en el suelo.

-Rena-san!-gritaba preocupado Conan.

-Soís como ratones, que al salir del escondrijo, os dirjís al queso de la ratonera y cáeis en la trampa.-decía una voz acercándose a ellos.

Era Gin, con su pistola en mano.

-Ahora el cepo os caerá encima como una muerte inevitable!-decía Gin con su sonrisa maligna de satisfacción.


	20. Capítulo 20: Joker

_Hoooooola a todos! Pensaba que al final no podría cumplir mi promesa, pero aquí teneis el capítulo! Además, tengo corregido el capítulo 17, así que sería como dos capítulos. H_ _abréis visto en el título del capítulo, probablemente estaréis emocionados porque aparecerá "esa persona"(Y no, no es el de Batman).Una última cosa, en este capítulo aparecerán las palabras Matba y Atiets, que significan mama y papa en ruso según internet (lo siento, mi ruso no es que sea muy bueno, por no decir que horrible). Os lo digo para que lo podáis entenderlo al leerlo. Dicho todo esto, que empiece el capítulo!_

Capítulo 20: Joker

-Ya están atados!-le informaba uno de los subordinados a Gin.

Les tiraron delante de él a los cinco fugitivos, atados en las manos. Se podía ver en sus caras la frustación de no haber podido escapar.

-Os debo felicitar-les decía Gin-Nadie ajeno a nosotros casi consigue escapar de esta instalación con vida. Pero parece que al final el tiro os ha salido por la culata.

-Maldición!-expresaba frustado Conan.

-Estabamos tan cerca!-lamentaba Mitsuhiko.

-Chicos, lo siento…-se disculpaba Rena, que aún seguía herida por el balazo-Ha sido culpa mía.

-Así que al final eras una espía, verdad Kir?-preguntaba Gin con una sonrisa de satisfacción al desenmascararla-Ya decía yo que no eras de fíar.

-Al menos halágame por haberos engañado tanto tiempo-le contestaba burlona Rena.

-En eso tienes algo de razón-le decía Gin-Pero a mí no me engañaste del todo. Porque cuando me preguntaste por encargarte del interrogatorio, recordé algo…

Rena se sentía confusa al oír aquello.

-Cuando hubo el intento de asesinato de DJ, pasaste la noche con Kogoro Mouri. Al descubrir que te metieron un micrófono, inmediatamente pensamos en él como un sospechoso. Pero tras ver que no era muy listo y que el FBI nos atacó, creíamos que fueron ellos y que utilizaron a Mouri para engañarnos. Ahora bién…

Continuaba Gin mientras paseaba delante de ellos.

-…y si no fue obra suya? Lo que te implantaron fue un dispositivo que poseía una buena tecnología, pero que era de versión casera a primera vista. Los del FBI no habrían utilizado tal tecnología. Así que los sospechosos vuelven a ser reducidos a tres, Mouri y su familia. Pero nadie sospecharía de un detective tonto, una chica de instituto y un crío. Pero, y sí el crio era en realidad Sinichi Kudo, un detective de instituto?

Al oír aquello, Rena se giró sorprendida al descubrir la identidad de Conan.

-Entonces todo esto tendría sentido-proseguía Gin-Y no puedes negarme que fuiste tú, pequeño detective. Cuando intentaron ponerle un localizador a Vodka, nuestros agentes solo vieron a cuatro borrachos y a un crío. Y cuando les he preguntado cómo era, encajaba con tu perfil.

Conan no objetó nada, ya que lo que decía era la verdad.

-Así que probablemente Kir supo lo que hiciste y se lo guardó para ella misma. Y probablemente cuando estuvo ingresada en el hospital, pudisteis hablar. Una espía y un detective tendrían el mismo objetivo de destruirnos. Por tanto, dejaste que ella volviera con nosotros para que así te informará a ti también.

Conan estaba sorprendido por cómo había intuido todo lo que sucedió, excepto que colaboraran también con el FBI.

-Y si sospechaste tanto de mí, porque demonios me hiciste reunirme con él?-preguntaba Kir.

Al ver la sonrisa de Gin, lo supo.

-No me digas que tú…!?-decía impactada Rena.

-Sí: os pensáis que la huida la habíais planeado vosotros, pero fui yo quien lo hizo-revelaba Gin-Así podríamos comprobar dos cosas: Que tú eras una traidora y demostrarles que no tienen ninguna posibilidad de escapar.

-Y sólo por esa suposición nos has dejado salir!? Tan lejos has llegado!?-exclamaba Rena.

-Mis intuiciones normalmente se cumplen-le decía triunfante Gin.

-Mierda, esto no me lo esperaba-pensaba Conan-Hemos estado bailando en su palma todo este tiempo! Joder!

-Que se siente al perder, pequeño detective?-le restregaba Gin delante suyo.

-No os dejaré que os salgáis con la vuestra!-le declaraba Conan.

-Tienes agallas, pero no poder-le contestaba Gin-Por cierto, dónde está el anciano que os acompañaba?

-Está aquí!-le respondía una voz.

El que lo decía era Whis, que les lanzó a Agase con sangre en la cabeza y parte de sus gafas rotas.

-Estaba en la sala de guardia-le informaba Ky.

-Hakase!-gritaba preocupado Conan.

-No es posible!-gritaba Mitsuhiko.

-No se muera, profesor!-gritaba Genta.

-No estará muerto, verdad?-le preguntaba Gin a los dos.

-Claro que no!-le confirmaba Whis.

-Solo le hemos dado un golpe para que se calmara-le decía Ky.

Al verlos, Rena se asustó.

-Ustedes son…los Whisky Brother!?-preguntaba asustada Rena.

-Quienes son, Rena-san?-le preguntaba Conan al no reconocer a esos dos.

-Había oído sobre ellos. Sobre dos hermanos gemelos que se criaron en Rumanía, pero que por sus acciones criminales, fueron perseguidos. Al final, hará unos tres años, el jefe les recogió. Se encargan de misiones de asalto y de aniquilación. Son un duo temible.

-Y pensar que habrían esos dos entre ellos…-decía Conan con un poco de miedo.

-Eh, que demonios está sucediendo!?-gritaba un hombre enfurismado, abriéndose entre la multitud.

Delante de los chicos aparecieron unos diez hombres, liderados por un gran hombre de 2 metros. El hombre llevaba un parche de color negro, camisa negra i pantalón negro, y se podía ver en su pecho un tatuaje de una cruz gigante junto al de una estrella de ocho puntas. Su nombre era Kalren Kovrov. Era miembro de la Bratva y la mano derecha de Irien Stolkov.

-Por que demonios no nos están atendiendo!?-se quejaba el hombre.

-Quien es él, Rena?-preguntaba Conan.

-Creo que era uno de los subordinados de Irien Stolkov, uno de los jefes de la Bratva, la mafia rusa.-le decía ella.

-Forma parte de una salsa?-preguntaba Genta.

-Ha dicho Bratva, no brava Genta-le corregía Mitsuhiko.

(Nota: para los que no hablan hispano, Genta confunde Bratva con brava, que es el nombre que se le da a cierta salsa)

-Es muy peligroso-les advertía Rena-La CIA ofrecía una recompensa de 3 millones por él. Solo le supera en recompensa su jefe. Así que no le hagáis enfadar.

-Ahora estamos teniendo un problema con unos prisioneros. Así que espera tu turno-le respondía Gin importándole un comino quien era.

El tal Kalren vió a los "fugitivos" y se lo tomó a mal.

-Y todo esto sólo por detener a unos críos, un abuelo y una mujer?-preguntaba enfadado-Me estáis tomando el pelo?

-No sé porque debes tomártelo tan a pecho-le contestaba Gin.

-Porque ahora necesitamos más armas y dinero que nunca sí queremos seguir con nuestra causa-le expresaba alto y claro Kalren-Y de repente, Joker llama al jefe Irien y le demanda que nos traigamos a nuestro personal y armamento hasta un lugar tan lejano como Japón si nos quiere seguir financiando. Y todo por qué? Por estos crios?

-Ellos son los rehenes. A quienes estamos buscando vendrán a por ellos mañana-le informaba Gin.

-Y son tan importantes?-se cuestionaba él mientras cogía a Ayumi-Si no son nada del otro mundo!

-No cojas a Ayumi!-le exigía Mitsuhiko.

-Eh?-preguntaba él.

El hombre lanzó abruptamente a la chica en el suelo.

-Ayumi!-gritaba preocupado Mitsuhiko.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue pisotear la cabeza de Mitsuhiko.

-Tú te crees que puedes darme ordenes?-le decía molesto Kalren.

-Guhhh!-soportaba Mitsuhiko.

-Mitsuhiko!-gritaba preocupado Conan.

-Eh, déjalo ya!-le decía Genta, que imponía una valentía que ocultaba también algo de miedo.

-Los niños no tienen derecho a hablar ni a actuar!-le contestaba Kalren sin parar de pisotear.

-Pero tú quien te crees?-le decía Genta.

-Soy de la Bratva y nadie excepto el jefe me manda a mí-proclamaba el hombre sonriendo.

-Menudo maleducado!-se quejaba Genta-Es que tus padres no te enseñaron modales?

Al oír aquello, Kalren se detuvo y su cara se volvió una gañota. Mientras, los hombres que le acompañaban hacían gestos en silencio con caras de preocupación.

-Shhhhhhh!-le decía uno de ellos con cara de miedo y con el dedo en la boca.

-No-lo-digas!-le indicaba otro con voz baja i haciendo gestos.

-No…no…NO TE METAS CON MATBA!-gritaba enfadado Kalren.

Con toda su fúria, le dio una patada al estómago de Genta.

-Gahhhh!-gritaba dolorido Genta.

-Genta!-gritaba Conan.

Kalren, no contento aún, le siguió dando en el estómago.

-Tú no sabes nada de mí!-le gritaba cabreado-Yo perdí a mis padres cuándo era un crío como tú! Y también Irien y muchos otros! Estábamos solos en el mundo! Pero Matba nos ayudó cuándo nadie lo hizo!

FLASHBACK

Hace tiempo, en Rusia, en una casa de madera muy vieja, unos 12 niños corrían por el diminuto salón.

-Devuélvemelo!-le gritaba un niño pequeño a un pequeño Kalren, de unos 8 años, que le había robado un muñeco de paja.

-Ni hablar, es mío!-le respondía Kalrev, que ya mostraba signos de mala conducta a tan corta edad.

-Kalren, devuélveselo-le convencía un chico rubio de 10 años-El muñeco es suyo.

Ese chaval, que parecía el más mayor de los niños, era Irien Kolrov en su juventud.

-Ni hablar, es mío!-se resistía Kalren.

-Kalren, por favor, dale ya el muñeco a Rassian.

Quien entraba dentro eran una pareja de ancianos. La persona que habló era la señora. Era una mujer de unos 65 años bastante oronda. Las canas inundaban en su pelo recogido y llevaba unas gafas pequeñas. Su nombre era Mariya Kosanova, pero más conocida entre los chavales como Matba.

-Pero sí es mio!-insistia Kalren.

-Debes aprender a compartir con todos-le enseñaba la anciana mujer.

-Cierra el pico, Zhopastaya!-le insultaba el chaval.

(Nota:Para todos aquellos ajenos al ruso, Zhopastaya significa culo gordo)

Los niños, al oírlo, se quedaron congelados.

-Ohhhhh-decía la mujer con una sonrisa angelical pero soltando energía maligna-Así que así me llamas, eh?

Al verlo, el pobre chaval se arrepintió al instante.

-Así es cómo tratas a tu matba!?-exclamaba furiosa Mariya, dándole cachetadas infernales en el trasero sin parar-Maldito crío!

-Ahhhhh!-gritaba el chaval de dolor, que sabía que ese dolor no se le iría hasta dentro de dos semanas.

Por la noche…

-Ay, cómo me duele!-expresaba Kalren mirándose el trasero que lo tenía rojo.

-Con tu cara y tu culo, pareces un babuino-chisteaba Irien.

-A quien llamas trasero de babuino!?-exclamaba indignado Kalren.

-Niños, callad y comed-les mandaba Matba, poniéndoles en sus platos de madera unos pures pasados hechos por, según los abuelos, patatas del huerto.

Mientras los niños comían, Mariya y su marido, Rosinov Kosanov, estaban en la entrada de la casa.

-Vas a salir?-le preguntaba la anciana señora al hombre que ya se estaba calzando sus zapatos.

-Sí, nos estamos quedando sin comida para los niños-le decía el anciano hombre de pelo blanco y camisa gris, que se ponía el abrigo-Tengo que ir a actuar.

El hombre salió por la puerta y se fue, aunque estuviera nevando.

-Que tengas cuidado-decía en voz baja la mujer al verlo irse.

Todo esto paso mientras Kalren lo veía desde uno de los rincones de la casa.

PAUSA DEL FLASBACK

-En aquel entonces no lo sabíamos, pero Atiets colaboraba con una parte del ejército revolucionario ruso que se encargaba de robar fondos de otros países a cambió de dinero.-les contaba furioso Kalren-No lo hacía por odio o avaricia, solo lo hizo para que nosotros pudiéramos vivir. Al final, una agencia americana lo mató y luego hizó lo mismo con Matba. Nosotros estábamos en el colegio cuando lo hicieron. Tú no sabes lo que sufrimos cuando vimos nuestra casa en ruínas.

CONTINUACIÓN DEL FLASHBACK

Los niños vieron la feliz casa de madera en la que vivieron, en cenizas después de ser destruida por el fuego. Los niños estaban por perder todo lo que habían podido obtener. Todos, incluso Kalrev, estaban demolidos mentalmente.

-No… no nos vamos a rendir!-decía uno de los chicos.

Quien dijó aquello era el pequeño Irien.

-Escuchadme bién, chicos!-pronunciaba el chico con lágrimas en los ojos-No se quién ni porqué los han matado, pero una cosa es segura! No vamos a dejar que todo lo que han hecho por unos patanes como nosotros caigan en saco roto! Nos mantendremos unidos cómo la familia que somos, y cuando seamos mayores nos armaremos e iremos a acabar con aquellos que nos quitaron a Matba y Atiets! Quien está conmigo!?

Los niños, con el corazón roto, alzaron sus puños a favor de la propuesta de su nuevo líder.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Es por eso que unos pringados como vosotros no sabéis nada de nosotros! De lo que sufrimos!-acababa Kalren-Así que cerrad el pico!

Y todo eso, dándole una patada a Genta, que ya tendría contusiones en el estómago.

-Deja ya a Genta!-le decía Conan.

-Ni hablar!-decía Kalren-Me habéis cabreado de verdad!

-Si esto sigue así, Genta quedará muy malherido-pensaba Conan-En este caso…

-Preparate a sufrir otra ronda de golpes, gordinflón-decía sonriendo Kalren.

-Eh, Kalren!-le llamaba la atención Conan-Tú madre tenía el culo gordo!

Al oírlo, todos se quedaron atemorizados por la reacción de su jefe. A él, de mientras, ya se le subió la sangre a la cabeza.

-Maldito niño de mierda!-gritaba todo cabreado, sacándose la pistola.

-No, Kalren, no lo mates!-le advertía uno de los hombres-Joker nos prohibió matarlos!

-Que se joda!-expresaba Kalren rabioso-Muere, niñato!

Conan cerró los ojos al esperar un disparo. Pero antes de que alguien apretara el gatillo, un extraño ruido, como si fuera un filo, se oyó.

Al instante, Kalren recibió un ataque de alguien por la espalda. Recibió cuatro cortes en la espalda, bien profundos. El hombre, malherido y sangrando, cayó al suelo.

Todos los presentes se impactaron al ver al aparecido en escena. Tanto a los chicos, cómo a los agentes y a Gin.

Cuando Conan abrió los ojos, se impactó aún más, mientras un plumón de color rosa caía delante suyo cómo si fuera una flor de cerezo.

-Y no te dijeron tus padres alguna vez que obedecieras a tus superiores?-le decía el hombre con una sonrisa en la cara.

El aspecto de ese hombre era increíble. Medía unos 3 metros de alto, más que Kalren. Tenía el cabello rubio y era delgado a la vez que musculoso. De su vestuario, cabía destacar su camisa blanca abierta, sus pantalones de color rosa con rayas de zebra blancas y sobretodo, un gigantesco abrigo de plumas de color rosa. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unas gafas de sol de color naranja.

-Quien demonios es ese pavo!?-se preguntaba Conan al verlo.

-Jefe, cómo demonios ha llegado hasta aquí!?-preguntaba sorprendido Gin.

Al oír esa palabra, Rena y Conan se sorprendieron muchísimo.

-Un momento…-pensaba Conan-Le ha llamado 'jefe'!? Él es el líder de la organización!? Él es Joker!?

-He venido volando hasta aquí y, cuando he visto que habéis activado el ascensor, me he introducido antes de que lo volvieseis a cerrar-le explicaba Joker.

-Y sí estaba aquí, porqué no le ha detenido antes?-le preguntaba uno de los agentes.

-Verás, el contrato que habíamos hecho con el tal Marc nos prohibía hacerles daño, y menos matarles-le contaba Joker, todo sonriente-Pero en vez de quedarse quietos, se han fugado. Así que he dejado que les apalizase este imbécil, ya que no es de los nuestros. Eso sí, al saber que les iba a matar, he decidido detenerlo.

-Maldito…seas…-decía el malherido Kalren.

A continuación, Joker se acercó hacía él.

-Me has utilizado!-le acusaba Kalren.

-Estás bajo mis órdenes, así que debes obedecerme sin rechistar-le decía Joker mientras le cogía del pelo.

-Yo no lo estoy!-le decía Kalren con orgullo-Al único que sigo y seguiré es a Irien! Él fue quien nos dio ánimos cuando perdimos a Matba y Atiets! Un estúpido sonrisitas como tú no comprendería por lo que he pasado!

Al oír aquello, la sonrisa burlona de Joker cambió a una gañota y las venas se le notaban en la cabeza.

-Y tu que sabrás de mi?-le preguntaba en cara.

De repente, la fuerza con la que le cogía la cabeza fue a más, hasta el punto en que Kalren creía que iba a explotar.

-Te crees que tu mierda de pasado me va a hacer llorar?-decía Joker con una sonrisa de rabia-Escuchame, mientras tú perdías a esos dos viejos, yo había saboreado el cielo y el infierno! Yo formaba parte de una sangre de dioses que tenía todo el poder, pero mi padre nos volvió normales por capricho suyo! A causa de eso, perdí a mi madre a los siete años y maté a mi padre con diez. Y más tarde, mataría al imbécil de mi hermano! Por eso, creé mi banda pirata con aquellos a los que consideraba mi verdadera familia y decidí que acabaría con todo este mundo. Pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado, porque el mocoso del sombrero de paja, su banda y Law me derrotaron y volví a perder mi familia. Cuando creía que no tendría más opciones de vivir, en medio de una guerra, se me apareció un portal que me llevó hasta aquí. Y tuve que hacer renacer a esta organización que se iba a la mierda. Así que no te creas superior a mí, basura!

Joker lanzó a Kalren, que él aprovechó para levantarse lentamente y apuntarle con su pistola.

-Vete al infierno!-le decía Kalren preparado para cargárselo.

-Crees que me vas a matar con eso?-le provocaba Joker.

-No voy a morir contra alguien como tú!-le decía Kalren orgulloso.

-Ah, si? Pues déjame enseñarte algo.

Después de decir aquello, movió los dedos de su mano derecha.

De repente, el cuerpo de Kalren empezó a moverse de forma extraña.

-Que…que le está sucediendo a mi cuerpo!?-exclamaba atemorizado el hombre.

Lentamente, su brazo se giró y se apuntaba a si mismo con la pistola.

-Pero que hace!?-preguntaba Conan sorprendido.

Finalmente, se pusó la pistola bajo su barbilla.

-Detente, por favor!-exclamaba totalmente asustado, con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Tus padres te tendrían que haber dicho cierta lección-le decía Joker mirándole-Los débiles no escogen cómo morir.

Un disparo de aquella pistola sirvió para acabar con su vida. De su cabeza salió bastante sangre, que salpicó en el suelo y las personas que estaban a su alrededor. Su cuerpo cayó inerte en el suelo. Los niños presenciaron aquello con temor en sus caras. Joker se lamió la sangre que le había salpicado en su mejilla con una sonrisa de regocijo.

-Como…ha sido capaz?-preguntaba Conan impactado por aquella muerte tan inusual que normalmente le parecería un suicidio.

-Kalreeeen!-lamentaba uno de sus camaradas estando al lado del cadáver.

-Cómo has sido capaz, Joker!?-gritaba enfadado otro de ellos.

-Cuando Irien lo sepa, no te podrás escapar!-gritaba otro.

-A quién creéis que estáis amenazando?-les preguntaba Joker con una cara seria y amenazadora.

Ante tal mirada, los otros no pudieron rechistarle nada por puro miedo.

-Recoged el cadáver de vuestro amiguito e iros a vuestras posiciones-les mandaba él.

No tuvieron más remedio que hacerle caso y retirarse.

-Bueno, pues ya podemos volver con nuestros rehenes-decía sonriente Doflamingo.

Al instante se dirigió caminando hacia Conan.

-Por fin conozco al famoso criajo detective-le decía mirándole a la cara-Hacía tiempo que quería saber quién era el que colaboraba con el FBI y la CIA para truncarnos los planes.

-Yo también hacía tiempo que quería conocer al que estaba detrás de todo esto.-le contestaba Conan con ganas de atraparlo si pudiera.

-Aunque por tu cara, diría que no me esperabas tal cómo te imaginabas, al igual que yo contigo.

-Dimé, porque estás haciendo todo esto?-le preguntaba Conan.

-No es sencillo?-le contestaba prepotente Joker-Acabar con este estúpido mundo de una vez por todas. En el otro no lo pude hacer, pero en este será pan comido.

-Crees que podrás derrotar a todos los agentes de la ley y a todos los ejércitos?-le cuestionaba Conan.

-Puedo-le decía tajante Doflamingo, haciendo callar a Conan.

-Tú estás loco!

-Eso crees?-se burlaba él-Y que me dices de ti? En serio creías poder ganarme a mí y a todos mis hombres?

-Con ayuda, estoy seguro que sí-le decía convencido el chaval.

-Entonces es que eres bastante estúpido-le decía Joker-No tenéis ninguna posibilidad contra nosotros. Y puedo ver en tus ojos que te estás mintiendo a ti mismo. No eres capaz de ver la realidad. Yo soy superior a cualquier humano, y no podréis vencerme.

-Tú lo que eres es un mentiroso!-le gritaba Rena-Prometiste no hacerles daños a los rehenes!

-No lo he dicho antes?-le contestaba a ella-He dejado que ese estúpido les dé una paliza para que les diera una lección por haber intentado escapar.

-Maldito seas!-gritaba enfadado Conan-Has incumplido tu palab…

Antes de que pudiera expresar su enfado, Joker lo calló tapándole la boca con fuerza.

-Cuando hemos incumplido la promesa?-le contestaba con su sonrisa burlona-Dijimos que nosotros no os íbamos a hacer daño. Ellos no formaban parte de la organización.

-La chica fue herida por uno de los interrogadores y el profesor ha sido herido por ellos!-se quejaba Rena.

Conan movía la cabeza para expresar la misma opinión.

-Lamentablemente, estás equivocada-le contestaba Gin-Los dos hombres que te envié eran de otra agencia.

-Además, nosotros sólo queríamos dejarlo inconsciente-hablaba Ky respecto al profesor-Pero sin querer nos excedimos de fuerza. Creíamos que era más fuerte.

-Ahí tienes la respuesta-le decía Joker al mudo detective, que lo soltaba en el suelo.

-Maldito!-gritaba Conan-Juro que acabaré contigo!

-Tú?-se cuestionaba Joker-Eres demasiado gallito. Creo que debería darte una lección a ti también.

De su pantalón, se sacó una pistola de chispa con adornos dorados, y la lanzó al suelo.

-Además, puedo aprovechar a la vez para acabar con la traidora-decía sonriente Joker.

Entonces, empezó a mover los dedos como lo había hecho antes. De repente, Conan notó que algo le pasaba a su cuerpo. Notaba que sus extremidades se movían contra su voluntad, como si le tirasen de unos hilos.

-Conan-kun?-preguntaba extrañado Mitsuhiko al verle levantándose.

-Que…Que me está pasando!?-exclamaba sorprendido Conan-No puedo controlar mi cuerpo!

Lentamente, cogió la pistola tirada y la apuntó hacía una persona. Esa era Rena.

-Que-que me quieres hacer!?-preguntaba asustado Conan.

-A mi me encanta tanto la tortura física como la psicológica-comentaba de forma sádica-Pero ya que no te podemos hacer daño, haremos que te lo hagas a ti mismo. Como vas a reaccionar cuándo hayas matado a una persona?

Conan se asustó aún más al saber lo que iba a hacer.

-Joker, mátame si quieres, pero no lo controles!-le decía Rena intentando salvarle.

-Sabes, más que matarte personalmente, me encantaría más que lo hiciera él-le decía sonriente y sacando su pérfida lengua-La cara de miedo que ponen siempre me encanta. La de que mataran a una inocente sin poder hacer nada por detenerse.

-Para!-le gritaba desesperado, notando que su dedo se acercaba peligrosamente al gatillo-No lo hagas!

-Quieres que te diga algo, Kudo?-le decía Joker disfrutando del momento-Los fuertes son los que sobreviven, mientras que los débiles mueren sin derecho a decidir su manera de morir. Te crees fuerte, pero no lo eres para nada. Si sigues siendo así de débil, jamás protegerás a nadie.

-No, no, no…!-repetía asustado Conan.

-Despidete de ella en 3, 2, 1…

Conan no podía evitar la cara de Rena, la qual estaba a punto de matar.

-Zero!-acababa Joker.

-DETENTE!-gritó desesperado Conan, un grito que se oyó por toda su instalación.

Al hacerlo, todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la desesperación del grito. Conan no podía parar de sudar. Su cara reflejaba temor y desesperación.

-Tienes algo que decir?-le preguntaba Joker.

Conan, no podiendo soportar la presión, dijó algo que no se esperaba oír para muchos:

-Sí dejáis vivos a Rena y a ellos…os diré la localización del tal Marc.

-Que!?-reaccionaba Genta-Lo sabías!?

-No se lo digas, o Haibara-san correrá peligro!-le advertía Mitsuhiko.

Joker sonreía de satisfacción.

-Dinos cómo-le preguntaba a Conan.

-Cogedme las gafas-les decía Conan.

Joker le dijo a Gin que las cogiera.

-Hay un botón en las patillas. Pulsadlo y os saldrá un puntito. Allí os dirá dónde se encuentran.

-Así que era así como nos pudiste localizar-sonreía Gin al descubrirlo.

-He cumplido la promesa, ahora cumple con la tuya-le decía Conan con ojos enfadados.

-Está bién!-gritaba Joker a sus hombres-Localizad el lugar dónde indiquen las gafas e id allí a capturarlos!

-De acuerdo!-gritaban sus hombres.

-Necesitamos a alguien fuerte para ir a por ellos-decía Joker-Está Rum por aquí?

-No, aún no ha llegado!-le decía uno de sus hombres.

-Ya veo…-decía Joker sonriendo a pesar de esa notificación-Ese hombre es el más eficaz, pero es muy difícil contactar con él. Entonces llamad a Bomber y a su grupo para que vayan a por ellos! Los demás, preparadlo todo para mañana y buscad información en los disquetes que obtuvimos ayer. Quiero saber si allí se encuentra lo que he estado buscando de ese Marc.

-Dí, señor-decían los agentes mientras corrían a prepararse para el ataque.

-Conan-kun, porque lo has hecho!?-le decía Mitsuhiko, temiendo por la vida de Haibara.

-Ahora ella corré peligro!-decía Genta.

-Lo siento…lo siento…-se disculpaba Conan con la cara en blanco y temblando.

-Por cierto, si estáis aquí, significa que habéis terminado la misión?-le preguntaba Gin a los Whisky Brothers.

-Sí, hemos hecho lo pertinente-le informaba Whis sonriente-Hemos capturado a esa chica llamada Ran.

Al oír aquel nombre, Conan reaccionó.

-La habéis capturado!?-decía Conan asustado-Donde está!?

-No te lo vamos a decir-le contestaba Gin con una sonrisa malvada.

-Joker, eso no es lo que prometimos!-le gritaba Conan a Joker.

-Te prometí dejar a tus amigos con vida, no reunirte con esa chica-le decía Joker-Encerradlos en otro calabozo.

Mientras se llevaban a los prisioneros, Conan soltó un último grito.

-Maldito seas, Jokeeer!

Al mismo tiempo, el atardecer ya iluminaba el hotel Hyde Pride…

-Bien, ahora que hemos terminado con los preparativos, ya es hora de movernos-decía Marc-Mary, ya has recogido mi jersei de la sastrería?

-Sí, aquí tienes-le decía ella mientras se lo entregaba.

-Ah, menos mal, era de mis favoritos!-decía aliviado Marc-Muy bien ,chicos…

Marc se puso el jersei y, seguido por Luffy y las tres chicas, dijo sonriendo:

-Es hora de empezar la segunda parte del plan!


	21. Capítulo 21: La reunión de la justícia

_Hoooooooola a todos! Aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo. El de la semana pasada fue bastante fuerte. Quería mantenerle ese sadismo a Doflamingo, como el de la serie, para que fuera el perfecto villano. Por cierto, quiero clarificar cierta cosa por si alguien se confundió con lo que dijó Doflamingo sobre que escapo en medio de una guerra. ATENCIÓN, EL SIGUIENTE COMENTARIO TIENE SPOILERS, ASÍ QUE SI NO QUIERES VERLOS, SALTA AL SIGUIENTE PÁRRAFO. Dijé hace tiempo que todo lo referente a la historia de One Piece en mi historia hasta ahora es post-Dressrosa. En mi historia, Doffy escapó cuando los Marines se enfrentaron a Jack, que intentaba rescatarlo. Creo que podría tener cierto sentido en mi historia. En el futuro ya explicaré un poco más de esto._

 _En el capítulo de hoy, volvemos con el grupo de Luffy, Shiho y Marc. En este capítulo habrán ciertas referencias a la película The Dimensional Sniper, además de un montón de personajes de la serie (si no los recordáis, id a la Wikipedia y los encontrareis) Dicho todo esto, que comiencé el capítulo!_

Capítulo 21: La reunión de la justicia

Los cinco ya habían llegado al parking listos para irse.

-Bién, vamos a coger los vehículos-decía Marc-Prefieres Yamaha, Harley o Ferrari?

-De que estás hablando?-preguntaba Shiho-Ir con vehículos? Pues un Ferrari, para ir todos, no?

-Bueno, cuando los veas, seguro que te lo pensaras otra vez-le decía Marc sonriente.

Al torcer, Shiho vio dos motos. La primera era una Yamaha Artesia XT400 de color azul. Pero ella se fijó más en la segunda. Era una magnífica moto de color negra de la vieja escuela, pero moderna. De llantas de 21 y con escapes Tommy Gun. Al verla, Shiho la reconoció.

-Pero si esa es…!-decía Shiho sorprendida.

-Una Harley-Davidson Wide Glide-le confirmaba Marc-O dicho de otra manera, tú antigua Harley.

-Cómo es que está aquí!?-decía ella mientras la observaba.

-Nosotros te la compramos cómo regalo cuando estuvimos juntos-le decia Marc-Cuando nos separamos, te la envíamos cómo si hubiera sido el premio de un concurso.

-Ahora entiendo porque la gané sin participar en nada-decía ella mientras la acariciaba-Pero porque la habéis traido?

-Como era una reunión de todos, iba a quedar bién que la trajera-le contaba Marc-Es por eso que la he cuidado y puesta a punto para ahora.

-Pues la mía no está tan brillante como esta-se quejaba Sera observando la suya.

-Te recuerdo que la tuya se destruyó, y no sabes lo que me costó arreglarla con los cachitos que me trajiste!-le decía Marc.

Shiho estaba ausente de la discusión entre Sera y Marc.

-Se nota que te gusta mucho-le decía Luffy al verla sonriendo viendo la moto-La utilizamos para movernos en algunas misiones.

-No sé nada de esas misiones-le recordaba Shiho-Lo único que recuerdo es que con ella recorrí bastantes quilómetros de carretera. Y siempre me alegraba.

Después, ella se levantó y siguió caminando.

-Aunque me alegra volver a verla, prefiero no cansarme montándola-decía ella-Así que subamos ya al Ferrari y vamo…

Al verlo, Shiho reaccionó con sorpresa y cara de desagrado.

-Pero que…!?-decía ella impactada.

Lo que ella estaba viendo era un burro enganchado a un carro que llevaba algo bastante grande en él cubierto con una lona blanca.

-Qué demonios es esto!?-decía ella exaltada.

-El Ferrari-le aclaraba Marc.

-Pero si esto no es un coche, es un burro con un carro!-le decía ella.

-Es que el hombre que me lo vendió se llamaba Fernando, al cual sus amigos siempre le apodaban Fer, y la palabra con la cuál avanza el burro es la expresión 'Arre' en catalán, que es 'Arri'. Como al pronunciar las dos palabras salé la palabra 'Ferrari', le puse ese nombre.

-Y porque demonios tienes un burro!?-le decía Shiho apelando al sentido común.

-Es que necesitaba transportar todo aquello-le decía Marc refiriéndose a lo que había oculto en la lona.

-Qué es?-preguntaba curiosa Shiho.

-Dos cosas bastante importante que usaremos más tarde-le dejaba Marc dejando un halo de misterio en él-Qué, nos subimos?

Shiho volvió a ver el burro, i después de verlo tanto, tomó la decisión razonable.

-Me montaré en la Harley-decía ella dirigiéndose hasta la moto.

-Porque!?-le intentaba convencer Marc-Si es muy mono…

-Prefiero montar la moto a hacer el ridículo encima de eso-finalizaba Shiho.

Al oírlo, Marc se quedó petrificado por su respuesta.

-Pe…pero…

Shiho encendió el motor. Rugía como si fuera nueva.

-Bién, como en los viejos tiempos!-exclamaba Luffy, subiéndose a la moto.

Enseguida, cogió la cintura de Shiho.

-Pero que haces!?-exclamaba ella por como la cogía él.

-Que pasa? Si siempre me dejabas sujetarme de esta manera-le decía Luffy.

Shiho le vió durante unos segundos y miró hacía delante.

-Bueno, da igual!-restaba importancia Shiho-Nos vamos!

Inmediatamente, arrancó la moto y se fue.

-Luffy, también me vas a dejar así!?-decía Marc decepcionado-Bueno, vosotras si que iréis conmigo, no?

-Adiós!-le despedía Sera yéndose con su Yamaha con Mary

-Buena suerte con tu primo lejano!-le despedía Mary

Marc se quedó solo con el burro.

-No importa!-expresaba positivamente Marc-Unas máquinas jamás superaran al poder del transporte de hace milenios!

De un salto se metió en la carreta y le dio a Ferrari con una caña.

-Arri, Fer, Arri!-gritaba Marc con ganas.

Las Yamaha y la Harley, a gran velocidad, y Ferrari, a la increíble velocidad de una pisada por segundo, iban directamente a su siguiente destino.

En la agencia de Kogoro Mouri…

Sonoko y Amuro habían llegado allí. Pero no se esperaban el aspecto de la pequeña oficina.

Estaba todo patas arriba. Todo había sido barrido. Los muebles estaban movidos o desgarrados, y todo aquello que fueran libros, documentos o álbumes, había desaparecido.

-Pero que ha sucedido aquí?-preguntaba Sonoko sorprendida por el mal estado de la agencia.

-Probablemente habrán buscado en todos sitios todo aquello que les pudiera incriminar-le decía Amuro observando el lugar.

-Pero porque? Ellos no se han encontrado jamás con ellos!-le decía Sonoko.

-Eso es porque el chaval de las gafas les ha investigado desde hace tiempo-le revelaba Amuro.

-Él!?-exclamaba sorprendida Sonoko-Pero si no es más que un crío!

-No os habéis dado cuenta de su verdadero talento, verdad?-le decía Amuro.

-Que me quieres decir!?-preguntaba extrañada ella.

Pero Amuro no la respondió. Dio un puñetazo en el suelo de rabia.

-Maldita sea!-exclamaba frustrado Amuro-Y pensar que hice todo lo que pude para salvaros!

FLASHBACK

La noche anterior…

-Sí?-contestaba Amuro a la llamada.

-Bourbon, soy yo-le contestaba Vermouth.

-Que haces llamándome ahora!?-le decía preocupado-No es el horario en el que sueles hacerlo!

-Escuchame.-le decía ella- Los nuestros han descubierto que el chico de las gafas está involucrado con nosotros y han enviado a agentes para detener a él y a todos.

-Que!?-exclamaba sorprendido Amuro.

-Y cuando me refiero a todos, me refiero a que acabarán con el detective Mouri y esa chica llamada Ran.

-Porque demonios me estás diciendo esto!?-decía Amuro que no superaba la sorpresa-Me dijiste que no les hiciera nada. Ahora quieres que les maté yo mismo?

-Te creías que me podrías engañar durante tanto tiempo?-le decía sonriendo Vermouth-Se quien eres, Furuya Rei?

Al oír como Vermouth había revelado su verdadera identidad, él se puso la piel de gallina al saber que podría ser eliminado.

-Tienes suerte de que no lo he dicho a nadie-le tranquilizaba Vermouth sonriendo.

-Porque lo has ocultado!?-le preguntaba él aún nervioso.

-Porque no importará lo que hagas, ahora que "él" se ha movido, no hay lugar donde puedas escapar. Pero al chico de las gafas y la chica les debo una. Ya no puedo salvar al chico, ya que saben dónde se encuentra. Y sí yo le defendiera, moriría. Así que te pido que por lo menos salves a la chica. Sabes, al igual que yo, que no tiene nada que ver con esto. Te lo pido por favor.

Ante tal petición, Amuro le costaba decir que no.

FIN DEL FLASBACK

-Tenemos que hacer algo!-le decía Sonoko a Amuro-No sabemos donde se encuentra!

-Creo que el chaval colaboraba con el FBI-le decía Amuro-Si él hubiera sido capturado, ellos lo sabrían.

-Queee!? El FBI!?-exclamaba sorprendida Sonoko mientras Amuro llamaba a su teléfono-Es que colaboraba con Jodie-sensei!?

-Sí, hola?-contactaba Amuro con uno de sus agentes-Soy yo. Quiero que me digáis la localización de los agentes del FBI que se encuentran en Japón.

…

-Ya veo. Vale, gracias. Quiero que os reunáis ahí dentro de una hora. Adiós.

Amuro colgó.

-Ellos se encuentran en el edificio de la Policía Metropolitana del distrito de Tokyo-le decía Amuro-Así que nos dirigiremos hacía ahí.

En un hotel de Tokyo…

-Chicos, os he traído algo de comer-decía Otaki al abrir la puerta de la habitación.

Pero su reacción fue de total sorpresa cuando vio que los dos chicos no estaban, y la ventana estaba abierta.

-Ehhhhh!?-exclamaba confundido el pobre Otaki.

-Venga, Kazuha, baja de una vez!-le gritaba Heiji a pie de calle.

-Claro que no!-le gritaba ella colgando de un árbol-Está muy alto!

-Yo te cojo, tranquila!-le decía Heiji.

Ella le miró durante unos segundos y cerró los ojos.

-Espero que me cojás!-le decía ella aún preocupada.

-Que si, va, ti…!

Y antes de que pudiera prepararse, Kagura saltó y se cayó encima de Heiji, cayendo los dos al suelo.

-Ayyyy!-se quejaba Heiji-Que daño!

-No me ibas a coger!?-se quejaba Kagura.

-Te has tirado demasiado pronto, maldita estúpida!-le decía enfadado Heiji.

-Que me acabas de llamar!?-decía ella enfadada.

-No importa-restaba importancia Heiji-Vamonos antes de que se den cuenta de nuestra fuga.

-Y a dónde nos dirigimos, si puede saberse?-le preguntaba molesta Kagura.

-Algo le ha pasado a Conan-kun y a Ran para que aún no nos hayan contestado-le explicaba Heji-Y los de FBI deben saber que le he pasado. Además, el hombre que están buscando puede ser aquella persona…

-Que estas diciendo!?-preguntaba confundida Kazuha.

-En cualquier caso, vayámonos!-le decía Hattori cogiéndola de la mano.

-Eh, oye!-le decía ella mientras era tirada.

Y los dos se fueron hacía un mismo lugar.

En el edificio de la oficina metropolitana del distrito de Tokyo…

La noche ya había caído. Pero las luces del edificio de la justicia aún no se habían apagado.

-Ahhhh, demonios!-se quejaba Kogoro mientras bostezaba de sueño-Porque demonios tenemos que hacer esta reunión tan tarde!?

-Es que los otros represantes de las prefecturas tenían que venir aquí, y tardarían lo suyo en llegar-le justificaba Juzo Megure de la prefectura de Tokyo.

-Pero porque tengo que venir yo?-preguntaba Kogoro.

-Es que es demasiado extraño que solo hayan liberado a los que tu capturaste, y pensamos que…

-Usted es el mejor resolviendo misterios y nos dejará patidifusos con sus deducciones!-gritaba emocionado un hombre con cámara en mano.

Al reconocer la voz que había interrumpido a Megure, Kogoro se giró lentamente para ver a alguien que no quería ver ni en pintura.

-Yamamura-keiji, que demonios hace usted aquí!?-exclamaba Kogoro decepcionado por volver a ver el esmirriado inspector de baja estatura y cabello castaño.

-Es que liberaron a varios prisioneros de la prefectura de Gunma y he tenido que venir-le contaba él.

-Menuda decepción-pensaba Kogoro.

-Vamos, Mouri-san, seguro que ya sabrá quién es el culpable, verdad?-preguntaba Yamamura ansioso de oír a su idolatrado detective.

-Por desgracia, aún no hemos revelado nada importante a Mouri-san-le decía Miwako Sato, la bella mujer de cabello oscuro, traje negro y chaqueta azul marino, que aparecía en escena junto a sus compañeros de la prefectura de Tokyo-Así que no espere ya la respuesta.

-Queee!?-exclamaba decepcionado el pobre Yamamura-Menuda decepción!

-Pero estoy seguro de que lo podrá resolver-decía el joven detective Wataru Takagi de chaqueta gris i pelo negro-Siempre nos ha ayudado en multitud de casos.

-Hombre, no diga eso…-decía Kogoro sonrojado por los comentarios mientras se grataba la parte anterior de la cabeza.

-Eso se tendría que ver, Mouri-kun-decía a lo seguro el inspector Shiratori de chaqueta azul y pelo negro rizado-Este caso es bastante más complicado de lo que parece. Y muchas de las investigaciones han concluido en nada.

-Basicamente, no hay por donde pillarlo-resumía para todos nosotros mientras comía un donut el buen detective Chiba, que ese día llevaba una chaqueta carne combinada con una camisa negra.

-Bueno, por lo menos creemos que contigo tendremos más ayuda-le decía Megure.

-Yo también creo en usted, Mouri-san!-decía uno de los dos hombres que entraban en la conversación.

Al instante, todos reconocieron a los dos hombres de igual aspecto, pero de actitud y pelo diferente.

-Los hermanos Yokomizo!-se daba cuenta Kogoro-Que hacen los dos juntos aquí!?

-Por suerte para mí, el criminal atacó en la prefectura de Shizuoka, así que cuente conmigo, Mouri-san!-decía con la mejor de las positividades Sango Yokomizo.

-Por desgracia para mí, el criminal atacó en la prefectura de Kanagawa, asi que no cuente conmigo, Kemuri no Kogoro-decía con la mejor de las negatividades Jugo Yokomizo.

-Ya, ya veo…-decía Kogoro sorprendido por lo diferentes que eran los hermanos-Pues si que ha atacado en varios sitios.

-Además también lo ha hecho en nuestra prefectura, el muy bastardo!-se quejaba uno de los tres personajes que entraban en escena.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Mouri-san-le saludaba la encantadora Yui Uehara de la prefectura de Nagano.

-Anda, chicos!-decía Kogoro alegrado de volver a verles-A vosotros os ha pasado lo mismo?

-Parece ser que actuó también en Nagano, así que nos han enviado a nosotros-le decía gentilmente el caballeresco Komei.

-Si le pillamos, le daré una paliza!-decía refunfuñado Kansuke Yamoto, el hombre de tez morena con una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo y llevando una muleta.

-Me alegro de verle otra vez-decía Kogoro amedrentado por su furia-Porque está de mal humor?

-Este fin de semana la había pedido libre para salir a cenar con Yui-kun, pero por la gravedad del asunto le han obligado a venir aquí-revelaba Komei.

-Eh, cierra el pico!-le decía rojo Kansuke-Como demonios te has enterado!?

Entre tanto jaleo y jolgorio, Chiba iba a lanzar lo que le quedaba de dónut.

-Sí es que ahora se nos están uniendo todos-decía él sin prestar atención a lo que tenía delante.

Por eso, chocó contra alguien a quien ensució su traje negro con trozos de donut.

-Ah, lo sien…-se disculpaba apresuradamente.

Pero entonces le vió la cara y se quedó pálido.

-Aaaahhhh!-gritaba asustado Chiba-Un demonio!

Todos se giraron por el grito y pudieron ver al hombre. El hombre de tez morena y cabello rizado mostraba una mirada fría y glacial que espantaría al peor criminal. Incluso los agentes se espantaron un poco.

-Tranquilo, Heizo!-le calmaba el detective que le acompañaba, de cabello oscuro con americana marrón, para luego referirse a los otros-Perdonadle, su mirada intimida un poco, pero es buena persona.

-Bueno, por lo menos esto es fácil de quitar-decía con un tomo calmado el hombre mientras se limpiaba con un pañuelo.

-Usted es…Heizo "el demonio", de la prefectura de Osaka?-reconocía Takagi al hombre por su terrible apodo.

-Los padres de Kazuha y el chaval de Osaka!-reconocía sorprendido Kogoro-A vosotros también!?

-Pues sí, también atacaron en la prefectura de Osaka-le informaba Ginshiro Toyama.

-Así que también han venido sus hijos?-preguntaba Kogoro.

-Sí, pero no participaran en este caso-le contestaba con dureza Heizo-Un crío no tiene posibilidades contra un criminal de tal tamaño. En este caso, la policía se encargará de él.

-No se lo crean tanto, Japanese police!-le respondía la voz de un hombre con acento americano.

De repente, entraron cuatro hombres trajeados con aspecto de importancia. Ninguno de nuestros detectives les conocía.

-Perdonen, quienes són ustedes?-preguntaba Megure.

-CIA-respondía firme y claro uno de los 4 mostrando la placa.

-La CIA!?-exclamaba Sato sorprendida.

-No nos habían avisado que vendrían hoy-decía Megure.

Obviamente se veía que de japonés no entendían mucho.

-Hey, you!-le gritaba uno de los hombres dándole una colleja a una silueta pequeña que había pasado desapercibida-Translate this!

La persona se cayó al suelo y se le cayeron las gafas.

-Oh, no!-decía preocupado el chaval de 17 años, de cabello negro y vestido con traje verde que no veía casi nada-Las gafas, las gafas!

Al encontrarlas, se las pusó y Kogoro se quedó petrificado al reconocer esos ojos característicos.

-Túúúúú!?-exclamaba sorprendido Kogoro de volver a ver a Eisuke Hondo-Que haces aquí!?

-Ah, Mouri-san!-exclamaba Eisuke alegrado de volver a ver una cara familiar-Cuanto tiempo!

-Que haces con los de la CIA!?-preguntaba Kogoro lo que necesitábamos saber en este momento.

-Ah, es que participé en las prácticas para convertirme en agente de la CIA y, a pesar de que fallé muchas pruebas, al final me aceptaron como aprendiz. Y como necesitaban a alguien que pudiera traducir el japonés, aquí estoy.

-Esto si que no me lo esperaba-decía Kogoro aún sin creérselo-Y que te ha traido a entrar en ella?

-Ah, pues verá…

-Hey, brat!-le interrumpía molesto uno de los agentes-The translation, now!

-Ah, yes…-decía él hablando en inglés.

-Quien es el muchacho?-preguntaba Kansuke mientras Eisuke traducía.

-Ah, es un amigo de Ran-le comentaba Kogoro-Estuvo un tiempo aquí y luego se fue. Aunque no me esperaba que le metieran en la CIA.

-Vale, lo que dicen es que el sospechoso de las fugas es un criminal internacional el cual han estado buscando durante muchísimo tiempo. Por eso hemos sido enviados aquí tan rápidamente.

-Pero nadie nos ha avisado, no pueden aparecer así como así-se quejaba Sato.

-Si que podemos, ya que nosotros representamos la justicia más poderosa-decía un hombre sonriendo mientras se acercaba.

-Hi,sir!-le saludaban los otros agentes mientras que Eisuke lo hacía más tarde al estar nervioso.

-Y usted quién es?-preguntaba Megure al presuntuoso hombre.

-Mi nombre es Creek Elom, director de la CIA y el encargado de esta operación-les decía el hombre de 55 años de cabello gris y repeinado, con barba de cuatro días y gafas de sol, que llevaba un traje negro y un abrigo marrón-Hemos venido a por el hombre que están buscando.

-Y porque no han avisado?-preguntaba Megure.

-Porque no nos hace falta avisar-les decía el hombre-Nosotros venimos y hacemos el trabajo. Así de sencillo. Así que absteneos de esto, novatos.

-Nos está subestimando?-preguntaba enfadado Kansuke.

-Bueno, mucho no se puede esperar de unos paletos-le contestaba burlándose de ellos.

Todos se sintieron menospreciados en aquel momento. Era para darle a un puñetazo a ese hombre.

-No creas que són unos paletos, Creek-san-decía una voz que alivió un poco el ambiente-Són unos buenos agentes y muy listos.

Era James junto a Jodie y el hombre forzudo pero de buen corazón Camel.

-Hi, guys!-les saludaba Jodie.

-Jodie-san!-reconocía Megure-Ha venido con los del FBI?

-Sí. Este es Camel, el cual le conocío en el caso del restaurante, y mi jefe James, el cuál también le conoció.

-Anda, así que usted también participará, James-san?-decía Takagi al reconocerlo-Me alegro de que estén con nosotros.

-En efecto, un gusto contar con su colaboración otra vez-les saludaba James.

-Anda, James, cuanto tiempo-decía Creek al verlo-Veo que sigués vivo después de todo.

-Lo mismo te digo, Creek-san-le respondía James sin entrar en la provocación.

-Aunque veo que tu intuición te está fallando, al confiar en estos imbéciles-decía Creek refiriéndose a los japoneses.

-No lo creo-le respondía con claridad-Confío en ellos para atrapar a ese sujeto.

-Además, el gran Mouri lo resolverá antes que ustedes!-decía Yamamura guiado por su fanatismo.

-Cierra el pico!-le mandaba Kogoro.

-Vaya, vaya, así que usted es el famoso Kogoro Mouri, eh?-decía Creek viéndolo de cerca-El apodado Kogoro "el durmiente"?

-Sí, es el nombre que me pusieron todos-decía él sin molestarle.

-Dicen que al dormirse, resuelve cualquier misterio-contaba Creek-No será que bebe mucho y se lo inventa todo y que se cumple por pura potra?

Al oírlo, a Kogoro le sentó mal, mientras que los agentes de la CIA excepto Eisuke se reían.

-Creo que usted no es el detective al que idolatran tanto-decía Creek su verdad-A mí me parece más un viejo borracho estúpido al cuál le cuida su hijita. Esperemos que su hija no se vuelva un perdedor como él.

Eso molestó muchísimo a Kogoro. No le importaba que le insultarán a él, pero nadie insultaba a su hija. Mientras, los agentes de la CIA se partían el culo.

-Maldito…-decía muy enfadado Kogoro, a punto de soltarle un puñetazo.

-No le hable de esa forma a Mouri-san!-le defendió Eisuke con valor, que detuvo las ganas de Kogoro de soltar el puñetazo-Él es un buen hombre y un ejemplo a seguir!

-Me estás replicando, mocoso?-preguntaba molesto Creek.

Al instante le dio una patada a Eisuke que le dejó en el suelo.

-Pero que esta haciendo!?-exclamaba sorprendido Takagi.

-Es solo un niño!-defendía Sato.

-Es mi subordinado y hago lo que me dé la gana con él-justificaba Creek-Además, debe ser fuerte si quiere sobrevivir en la CIA.

-Dejalé en paz!-decía Kogoro a punto de atacarle.

Pero Creek lo previó y le esquivó fácilmente, haciendo que Kogoro perdiera el equilibrio. En ese instante, Creek le dio una patada por detrás que le hizó caer al suelo.

Al verlo, los de la CIA se destartalaron de risa.

-Al final era cierto-le contestaba Creek mirando de reojo a un Kogoro enfadado e insultado-No es usted más que un estúpido.

-No crea usted, jefecito de la CIA-le respondía uno de los dos hombres que entraban en escena.

Los policías japoneses les reconocieron al instante. El primero era un hombre de constitución robusta i de cabello i barba blancos. Lo que más se notaba era su gran cicatriz en la parte derecha de la cara, y uno de los cristales de las gafas de color negro para disimularlo. El segundo también era un hombre fornido, con bigote y una cicatriz en la parte derecha de la cara.

-Kuroda-kacho!-le reconocía Kansuke.

-Matsumoto-san!-reconocía Megure al hombre que acompañaba a Kuroda-Que grata sorpresa volver a verle!

-Lo mismo digo-decía Matsumoto-Ey, Mouri, vas a levantarte o que?

Al reconocerlo, Kogoro se levantó de inmediato y le saludó.

-Hola, Keishi-dono!-decía Mouri con postura rígida.

-Anda, ustedes son el superintendente Hyoue Kuroda y el antiguo, Kiyonaga Matsumoto-les reconocía Creek-Asi que también confían en ese hombre?

-Así es, creemos que su ayuda nos servirá para atrapar a ese hombre-decía Matsumoto.

-Por cierto, Creek-san, no cree usted que debería irse ya para comenzar la reunión?-le preguntaba Kuroda.

-Hm, cree usted que puede decidir lo que haga?-le preguntaba con soberbia Creek.

Pero entonces Kuroda le pusó su cara delante del provocador y le dijó con un sonrisa:

-Se lo pido como un favor, sir-le decía Kuroda quien parecía controlar la situación.

Tras unos segundos, Creek le apartó y se fue junto a sus hombres.

-Tsk, menuda perdida de tiempo!-decía refunfuñando Creek.

Mientras se iban, Kogoro ayudó a Eisuke a levantarse.

-Estas bién, Bukiyona Gaki?-le preguntaba Kogoro.

-Tranquilos, no es nada-les decía él sonriendo-Ya estoy bastante acostumbrado a esto.

-Cómo puedes dejar que te traten de esta manera?-le preguntaba Takagi.

-Así es como tratan a los novatos como yo-les contaba Eisuke-Soy para ellos el chico de los recados, y no me ponen en misiones importantes. Pero no me rendiré. Quiero ser tan buen agente como mi padre y mi hermana. Y soportaré lo que sea por conseguirlo.

Esa proclamación les sorprendió a los agentes, viniendo de ese chico enlequece.

-Ahh, ya es hora de que me vaya!-decía Eisuke preocupado al ver la hora-Bueno, ha sido un gusto verles a todos!

Se despidió de todos y se fue.

-Bueno, ya es hora de que nosotros vayamos también-les decía Matsumoto a los demás agentes.

-De acuerdo!-les repondían todos.

Unos 5 o 10 minutos después, todos los agentes se sentaron en sus asientos. Se encontraban en una gran sala donde cabían unos 50 inspectores, con una gran pantalla en ella. Además de los presentados, también habían otros inspectores como Toshiro Odagiri y Kurumazaki de Kyoto, Tsuyoshi Shikatsuno y Fumimaro Ayanokoji con su adorable ardilla de compañera. Todos callados, escucharon al locutor.

-Bién, vamos a empezar el plan de captura del criminal que ha liberado a los prisioneros de Japón-decía el locutor.


	22. Capítulo 22: El plan de captura

_Hoooooooooooola a todos! Aquí os traigo el nuevo capítulo! Desgraciadamente, tengo una mala noticia, así que aquellos que me seguís normalmente, estaréis interesados. Si pensáis que es algo relacionado con acabar este fanfic, podéis relajaros, no lo voy a dejar a medias. El problema es otro, que probablemente algunos de vosotros os identificaréis con él. Estoy en las semanas de exámenes finales, y tanto estudio me deja muchísimo poco tiempo para escribir los capítulos. Es por ello que, el día que saldría el próximo capítulo, el 4 de junio, no saldrá un nuevo capítulo, sino que la próxima entrega será el 19. Originalmente, en ese día pretendía hacer capítulo doble para celebrar un año desde que empecé la historia. Pero por ese motivo los sacaré el 19. Así, llenará el vacío de un mes de espera. Espero que lo comprendáis, y esperéis pacientemente hasta dentro de un mes. Dicho todo esto, que comience el capítulo!_

Capítulo 22: El plan de captura

En un hospital de Tokyo…

-Shina, ve a visitar al paciente de la habitación 287 para darle la cena-decía una de las enfermeras.

-De acuerdo-decía la joven infermera, entusiasta de ayudar al paciente.

Al llegar a la habitación, abrió la puerta con la cena en un carrito.

-Siento la demora, pero aquí está la cena!-decía ella contenta.

Pero después de ver la habitación, necesito hacer una pregunta a su compañera.

-Oye, seguro que hay alguien ingresado en esta habitación?-preguntaba la chica al ver la habitación vacia.

-No hay nadie?-preguntaba extrañada la otra-Que raro. Ayer ingresaron a un hombre joven que recibió un accidente y le operaron inmediatamente. Bueno, probablemente le hayan trasladado a otra habitación.

Mientras las dos mujeres se iban, se podía ver que algunos tubos estaban desenchufados, además de que en la mesita habían unos vendajes y el sobre de una carta abierto y vacio en su interior.

En el edificio del departamento de policía de la prefectura de Tokyo… (joder, que largo es el nombre. Mejor lo llamamos el edificio de la policía)

A través de una ventanilla, Heiji y Kazuha (que habían podido entrar con éxito dentro del edificio) observaban lo que sucedía en la sala.

-De que están hablando?-preguntaba Kazuha intentando entender y ver algo en ese diminuto campo de visión.

-Shhhh!-le decía Heiji con dedo en boca-Calla o nos descubrirán!

-Bien, vamos a comenzar con lo que ha sucedido recientemente-comentaba el locutor, mientras mostraba un mapa de Japón con números en él-En menos de una semana, una gran cantidad de prisioneros fueron liberados. En el mapa podemos ver la cantidad de presos fugados por prefectura. Hemos calculado que fueron entre 100 y 200, como mínimo.

-Mouri-kun, no te duermas!-le advertía Megure al verle cerrando los ojos.

-Ah, perdón!-decía él.

-Ahora, pasaremos a las siguientes imágenes-decía el locutor, cambiando a unas fotos de celdas-En ellas, podemos ver algunas de las celdas que contenían a los prisioneros. Como podéis ver, las cerraduras ni los barrotes fueron forzados. Y según los prisioneros que se encontraban en las celdas contiguas, vieron una extraña luz de color azul por segundos. Cuando se fue, ellos volvieron a verlas, y se encontraron con las celdas vacias. Todos dicen lo mismo.

-Mhhh…que extraño-decía Takagi rumiando.

-Es muy difícil saber que ocurrió realmente-decía Sato.

-Como todos ustedes viven en diferentes prefecturas, era casi imposible conectarlos algo a ellos o algún conocido de alguna manera-seguía el locutor-Pero hemos dado con algo-Todos fueron capturados gracias a las deducciones del detective Mouri.

-Así que pensamos en llamarte-le decía Matsumoto-Si tú los atrapaste, sabrás como piensan. Venga, dinos que piensas de esto.

Todas las miradas se centraron en Kogoro. El pobre hombre se puso nervioso al tener que dar una respuesta a todos que podía decir, con tan poca y extraña información?

-Pues, pues…-decía él sin saber que decir.

Pero entonces, la bombilla se le encendió al instante.

-Ya lo tengo!-decía él confiado-Los criminales usaron una luz hipnótica!

-EH?-se preguntaban todos los que lo veían.

-Todos dijeron que vieron una luz azul antes de que los prisioneros escaparan-explicaba Kogoro-Pues estoy seguro que usaron una luz que dejó en un estado inconsciente a todos, tanto a los prisioneros como a los guardias. Luego, los culpables, infiltrados como guardias o prisioneros, abrieron las puertas y los sacaron. Finalmente, cuando el efecto pasó, todos despertarían de su estado y se encontrarían con las celdas vacías. Así es como lo hicieron!

…

(Silencio incomodo)

-Ese estúpido…-decía Heiji llevándose la mano a la cara, al igual que otros en la reunión.

-Mouri-kun, cree usted que algo así pueda existir?-le preguntaba Shiratori con conciencia.

-Ehmm… bueno, era una posibilidad…-decía Kogoro, dándose cuenta de que a lo mejor no era la mejor de las respuestas.

-Pero esa es una muy buena teoría!-le decía Yamamura, que era el único que le apoyaba-Probablemente esté cada vez más cerca de la verdad!

-Hm, que patético!-se reía Elom al igual que los otros hombres de la CIA-Confíar en una estúpida teoría como esa. En canvio, nosotros tenemos algo mejor: la identidad del culpable.

Al oír aquello, todos se giraron hacía ese hombre.

-Sabéis quién lo hizo?-preguntaba Megure sorprendido.

-Por supuesto-les contestaba orgulloso Elom- Lo hemos descubierto mientras tomábamos el vuelo hacía Tokyo. Poned en la pantalla el video que les enviaremos.

En la pantalla, se veía el vídeo de una cámara en una zona cercana a un bosque.

-Pero si eso es…-reconocía Ginshiro al instante.

-Una cámara de la prisión de Osaka!-exclamaba furioso Heizo, que se levantó del asiento-Que significa esto!?

-Es obvio. Hemos hackeado el sistema informático de su prisión y hemos tenido acceso a todos los detalles. También hemos hecho lo mismo con todas las prisiones de Japón. Necesitabamos tener toda la información que pudiéramos tener a nuestra mano para atraparlos.

-Habéis hackeado todos los sistemas sin nuestro permiso!?-exclamaba enfadado Matsumoto.

-No podéis hacer eso!-exclamaba Takagi también enfadado-Todo eso le pertenece a la justicia japonesa!

-Pues claro que podemos-se defendía Elom con su sonrisa-Nosotros somos quienes de verdad protegemos a toda la gente. Y no importan los métodos que se usen para conseguirlo. Así que no se quejen, detectives de pacotilla, si yo he sido el primero de ustedes en encontrar algo en este enrevesado caso.

Los otros detectives, refunfuñados y maldiciendo en silencio a Elom, se volvieron a sentar en sus puestos.

-Observen este trozo grabado por la cámara-les decía Elom poniendo el play.

En él, no se veía nada raro aparte del muro de la prisión y los árboles cercanos a él. Pero, de repente, se vio una pequeña figura encapuchada que saludaba a la cámara. A continuación, apareció otra persona dándole un mamporro en la cabeza. Al hacerlo, los dos comenzaron a recriminarse hasta que se comenzaron a dar de tortazos.

-Pero quienes son esos estúpidos?-se preguntaban los policías a ellos mismos viendo a esos hombres.

Finalmente, el más alto cogía del cuello y se llevaba al pequeño hacia un rango fuera del rango de visión de la cámara. Allí fue cuando Elom paró el vídeo para acercar el rostro del alto.

-Al ver a este hombre, los de la CIA hemos podido reconocerlo-les contaba Elom-Aun estando encapuchado y sin verle el rostro, creemos que puede ser cierto hombre.

A continuación, puso en la pantalla un cartel Wanted bastante viejo y arrugado.

-Un cartel de "Se busca"?-preguntaba Kansuke al ver algo tan antiguo.

Jodie, al ver la foto del cartel, reconoció al hombre de la foto. Estaba encapuchado, pero lo confirmó nada mas ver su sonrisa.

-James, no es el chico de las gafas de ayer!?-le decía Jodie en voz baja.

James cerró los ojos para luego volver a abrirlos

-Sí, es él…-le decía a Jodie-En verdad, cuando me contaron las circunstancias por primera vez, inmediatamente pensé que la única persona que podía hacerlo era él.

-Y porque no nos lo dijiste!?-le preguntaba Jodie.

-Ayer no era el momento para hablar de aquello-le explicaba James-Además, él no es el tipo de persona que haga algo así como así.

-A que te refieres?-le preguntaba Jodie confusa.

-Él no es del tipo de criminal que tú piensas, Jodie-kun-le contaba a Jodie-Sí lo hubieras conocido como yo, lo sabrías. Aun teniendo una parte de personalidad que ni yo soy capaz de comprender, él no es el ser despiadado y cruel que hablan. Al menos, eso creo yo

Aún confusa, escuchó lo que iba a decir Elom.

-Este criminal se le conoce por diferentes alias, pero nosotros le llamamos por su apodo "The hooded", el encapuchado. Es un criminal muy peligroso, más que cualquiera que hayan visto ustedes antes-les advertía Elom.

Todos se quedaron un poco inquietos por la advertencia.

-En cuanto sepamos su paradero, atraparemos a esa rata-les decía sonriendo Elom-Aunque no creo que ya lo sepáis.

-En realidad, sabemos la localización del criminal-revelaba James.

Todos se sorprendieron al oír aquello, incluyendo Elom.

-Como demonios lo habéis podido conseguir!?-exclamaba Elom en busca de respuestas.

-Digamos que un contacto nuestro consiguió ponerle un localizador a nuestro hombre-explicaba James ocultando la identidad de Conan, mientras sacaba las gafas-En el punto dónde señale las gafas, estará allí.

Elom se quedó mirándole, celoso por haberle quitado parte de la gloria.

-Buen trabajo, James-san!-le contestaba Matsumoto-Ahora nos dirigiremos hacia ellos.

-No creo que sea la mejor idea-les decía James-Con sólo nosotros no haremos mucho. Es mejor que llamen al SWAT para que se encarguen ellos. Nosotros monitorearemos el ataque desde aquí.

-Cree usted que hace falta que les llamemos?-preguntaba Kuroda.

-Creanme, ellos nos pueden ir muy bién en una situación como esta-les decía firmemente James.

-De acuerdo, haremos caso de tu consejo, James-le decía Kuroda, fiándose de él.

-Grácias-le agradecía James.

-Bién, llamad al SWAT para que se preparen!-declaraba Kuroda-Vamos a atrapar a ese hombre sea como sea!

-De acuerdo!-exclamaban todos para luego moverse para prepararse.

-Que raro…-se quedaba pensativo Kogoro-Juraría que las gafas del anciano son parecidas a las del mocoso.

-Porque no nos dejás ir, James?-le preguntaba Jodie.

-Para que vuelva a suceder lo mismo que ayer?-le decía James.

Al recordarlo, Jodie recordó cómo el chico la vapuleó.

-Pero esta vez será diferente!-exclamaba Jodie-Le vamos a capturar de verdad!

-Crees que será posible?-le cuestionaba James-Jodie-kun, mi objetivo no es atraparlo, sino alejarlo de aquí para que no persiga al chico y a Sherry. Además, si tengo que atrapar a un criminal sacrificando a mis hombres, prefiero que él huya y que ellos estén a salvo.

Al oír aquello, Jodie se quedó sorprendida. No le replicó nada a su jefe. Luego, James se dirigió a Elom.

-Creek, la rata que quieres atrapar se llama Marc-le decía James-Por lo menos llámale por su nombre.

-Bah, a quién le importa eso?-le decía Elom chulo-Todos son criminales que no merecen ser llamados por ningún apelativo más que el de "ratas" de alcantarilla.

James se le quedó mirando durante unos segundos.

Unos 15 minutos después, la rápida acción del SWAT hizo que se plantaran en un instante en el Hotel Hyde Pride.

-Atención, que todo el mundo evacué el hotel!-gritaba uno de los agentes del SWAT por el megáfono.

Al instante, la gente que se encontraba dentro de él iba evacuando con alguna que otra prisa.

-Bufff, otro día más de trabajo-decía un chico joven de 25 años de cabello castaño, con ganas de terminar su ardua tarea.

-Tranquilo, cuando acabemos esto nos vamos a tomar un buen plato de ramen-le contestaba su compañero alto de ojos cerrados.

-Eso espero-decía el joven un poco más animado-Pero espero que no nos dé demasiado la brasa el comandante.

-Que has dicho, canijo?-le contestaba el comandante, un hombre de 40 años con barba de pocos días y que parecía haber estado en todas las guerras que podían haber y salir victorioso.

-Co-comandante!?-exclamaba el joven sorprendido-Que casualidad verle por aquí.

-Menos cháchara y más currar!-les decía a sus subordinados-Preparaos para el asalto!

-De acuerdo, señor!-le decían los dos.

Luego, los hombres comenzaron a entrar dentro del edificio, armados con metralletas y con escudos.

-Cuál es el plan?-preguntaba el director operativo a James por teléfono.

-Según nos han informado hace poco, uno de los botones del hotel, el pequeño que lo acompañaba fue visto junto a dos chicas entrar en la habitación 403 de la 4ª planta. Así que dividid el número de agentes entre la 3ª ,4ª y 5ª planta. Así, sin intentan huir, no les daremos tiempo a escapar.

-Bién. Colocaré a 10 hombres en cada una de esas plantas. Y que haremos para atraparlo?

-No debemos atrapar al objetivo directamente-decía sobtadamente James.

-Cómo!?-exclamaba sorprendido el director-Y que quiere que hagamos!?

-Si van a por él, se lidiará de todos ellos en un instante. En cambio, si atrapamos a uno de sus compañeros, se dará cuenta de que están en peligro y probablemente se rinda para poder salvarlos.

-Cree usted que eso sucederá?-preguntaba extrañado el director.

-Estoy seguro que si-le decía confiado James.

-Esta bién,me fiaré de usted-decía el director a James para luego dirigirse a los agentes-Atención! Que 10 hombres se repartan entre la planta 3ª, la 4ª y la 5ª! Cuando veáis a uno de los amigos del sospechoso, arrestadlos de inmediato!

-De acuerdo!-gritaban los agentes.

El chico joven y su amigo se quedaron en la 3ª planta. El comandante fue a la 4ª planta con otros 9 hombres. Llegaron hacia la habitación.

-Estamos delante de la habitación del objetivo-le transmitía el comandante al director-Cuáles son las ordenes?

-Usad el ariete cuando acabe la cuenta atrás y entrad con todas vuestras fuerzas-les decía el director.

Todos esperaron, con arma en mano, a que sus compañeros usaran el ariete policial para entrar y acabar con esto. La tensión estaba a flor de piel.

3,2,1,…

-Alto en nombre de la ley!-gritaba con fuerza el comandante tras abrir la puerta con el ariete.

Mientras se introducían en la habitación, todos estaban apuntando hacía cualquier movimiento que fuera sospechoso. Pero se quedaron con un par de narices cuándo vieron el interior.

La habitación, aparte del mobiliario y la cama, parecía no haber sido usada en semanas. Ni rastro del objetivo.

-Informando, el sujeto no se encuentra aquí-informaba el comandante.

-Cómo que no están!?-exclamaba furioso el director-La señal indica que se encuentran ahí!

-Pues no hay nada-decía el comandante-Es más, a excepción de dos abrigos usados, no hay ni ropa ni objetos personales. Es como si nadie hubiera vivido aquí.

-Demonios!-exclamaba el director golpeando la mesa.

Volviendo al edificio de la policía…

-No están!?-exclamaba sorprendida Jodie.

-No dijiste que tu contacto le puso un localizador!?-le preguntaba Kogoro.

-Ja, el tiro te ha salido por la culata!-se partía Elom-Lo has fingido para que te llevaras todo el mérito, verdad?

-James!?-le preguntaba Jodie al ver que la operación fue un fracaso.

-Como es posible?-se preguntaba a si mismo James-Si tenían el localizador, significaba que no lo habían descubierto. Y si Marc lo hubiera encontrado, se hubiera desecho de él. No tiene sentido. Aquí sucede algo…

-Que ha pasado, que ha pasado?-preguntaba Kazuha empujando a Heiji para ver a través de la ventanilla.

-No me empujes, que yo también quiero ver!-le decía Heiji mientras Kazuha le empujaba la cara.

Pero al ser apartado, pudo ver a un grupo de personas dirigiéndose a la sala.

-Espera, esa chica no es…?-decía Heiji sorprendido al reconocer a "esa persona" del grupo.

-Está bien-mandaba Matsumoto-Retirá…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, el muro de la pared se destruyó por completo, dejando un gran boquete.

-Pero qué!?-exclamaba uno de los inspectores.

-Que ha sucedido!?-exclamaba Megure.

-Una explosión!?-decía Yui nerviosa.

-No, esto no es obra de un artefacto explosivo-le decía Komei-Sino, hubiéramos oído el ruido de la explosión.

-Me estás diciendo que lo han abierto con la fuerza bruta!?-exclamaba Kansuke-Quien demonios ha sido!?

-Todos a la armas!-exclamaba Kuroda.

Al instante, todos apuntaron hacía el boquete. Kogoro y Yamamura estaban temblando de miedo.

-Vislumbró una silueta!-gritaba Shiratori.

Eran cuatro personas. Una de ellas dio un paso al frente, y con los brazos en alto exclamó:

-Genial, ya hemos llegado!-exclamaba ilusionado Luffy.

-Pero si es…!-decía sorprendida Jodie.

-El hombre que acompañaba al sujeto!-exclamaba Sato.

-Pero porqué demonios rompe la pared en vez de abrir la puerta!?-exclamaba alucinada Shiho en un segundo plano con Plue en brazos.

-Dejalo, todos los locos son excéntricos e idiotas por igual-concluía Mary.


	23. Capítulo 23: Bomber

_Hooooooola a todos! Gracias por la ardua espera! Tal y como os prometí, aquí tenéis el primero de los dos capítulos en conmemoración a que ha pasado un año desde que comencé la obra! Vaya, como ha pasado el tiempo desde que la comencé (aunque a esta saga en particular aún no está terminada y le falta mucho). Por ello, dejaré algunos datos y curiosidades sobre la obra, que también estarán en el segundo capítulo que he sacado junto a este. Ahí van!_

 _1\. El nombre del capítulo 12, "Llanto oscuro", tiene un significado oculto. Si se escribe en inglés, sería "Dark cry", y al leerlo sale el nombre de Darkrai, que fue su primera aparición._

 _2\. Por si os lo estabais preguntando, mi personaje favorito de toda la serie de Detective Conan es Haibara/Shiho, de ahí que tenga más protagonismo en la historia. Pero no os preocupéis, porque a los demás personajes también tendrán protagonismo (incluido Conan, que és el protagonista principal de esta serie)._

 _empecé a crear la historia, pensé en la idea de que Marc llevará Chupa-Chups en la boca en vez de cigarrillos para confundir a la gente y que fuera original. Pero empecé hace tiempo a ver Gintama (gran serie, os lo recomiendo) y no salí de mi asombro al ver que ya tuvieron esa idea en la serie con la sección de Ginpachi-sensei! Aun así, decidí ponerlo porque le quedaban bien al personaje y está mal visto lo de menores de edad fumando._

 _Bién, tras estas curiosidades, que empiecé el capítulo!_

Capítulo 23: Bomber

Todos se quedaron apuntando hacia Luffy.

-Porque demonios lo has hecho!?-le preguntaba Shiho al culpable de la tensión.

-Es que estaba harto de esperar-le decía Luffy mientras se sacaba una pelotilla de la nariz.

-Esa no es una excusa válida!-le regañaba Shiho-Por tu culpa ahora nos van a ver como criminales!

-Ei, esa chica me suena de algo-decía Takagi apartando un momento la vista de Luffy para ver a la chica.

-De que me suena?-decía Sato tras verla con detalle-Espera, tu no eres la chica que acompaña a Conan? Ai-chan!?

-Ehm… esto…-intentaba Shiho decir algo a su cambio de aspecto.

-Ahora eso no importa!-le gritaba Kuroda a sus hombres para que no se distrajeran-Apuntad al chaval!

-Mhhh…que hago?-dudaba Luffy-Le prometí a Marc que no lucharía contra ellos, pero tengo ganas de pelear.

-Si no són nuestros enemigos!-le convencía Shiho.

-Si no te rindes, comenzaremos a disparar!-le advertía Matsumoto.

-Disparad a mi señal!-gritaba Elom a sus hombres.

-Espera, no les hemos dejado la oportunidad de rendirse!-le decía James.

-Una rata no merece nada más que la muerte-se justificaba Elom su orden.

-Bueno, si él no está y es en defensa personal, puedo luchar sin problemas-decía Luffy preparado para combatir.

-Va en serio!?-decía Shiho sorprendida.

-Bueno, así es él-decía Sera.

-Fuego!-gritaba Elom.

Sus hombres dispararon cuatro balas hacía Luffy. Pero antes de que Luffy se moviera, una figura se puso en medio de un salto y, mientras daba una vuelta, cogío las balas con sus dedos.

-Buenas noches a todos-saludaba con una sonrisa burlona y el cristal de sus gafas brillando.

En el aire, lanzó con la fuerza de sus dedos las balas hacía los agentes de la CIA, dándoles en el brazo a todos y dejándolos en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Finalmente, el entrado en escena aterrizó de pie con perfección. Era Marc, con un cargamento a sus espaldas.

-Rápido, jueces, denme puntuaciones de mi espectacular entrada!-les decía Marc sonriendo.

-Has tardado más de lo esperado, y casi nos matan, así que te doy un tres-le decía Mary-Y eso que ahora no estoy de mal humor.

-Que!? Pero si ha molado un montón!-decía Marc.

-Bueno, ha estado bastante bien, pero tampoco lo mejor que he visto-le decía Sera-Creo que un 6.

-Pero si todos los días no puedes ver algo tan espectacular como eso!-le intentaba convencer Marc.

-Pu-pun!-le decía Plue, mientras le mostraba un cartel con su puntuación.

-Un zero!?-exclamaba Marc dolorido-Tan mal lo he hecho!?

Inmediatamente, se quedó mirando al suelo con negatividad y tristeza.

-Que duros son los jueces de hoy en día-decía Marc deprimido y de bajón-Mientras no hagas una actuación sublime y perfecta, no te consideran en nada.

-Oye, deja ya de tomarte esto como si fuera una actuación de gimnasia artística, que ahora estamos con el agua al cuello!-le decía muy molesta Shiho.

-Que demonios!?-exclamaba Chiba sorprendido-Les ha devuelto las balas!?

-Quién demonios es ese hombre!?-exclamaba sorprendido Shiratori.

-Luffy, estúpido!-le regañaba Marc, ya recuperado de su decepción, mientras le daba un coscorrón-Te prohibí luchar!

-Ay!-se quejaba Luffy-Pero si era en defensa personal!

-Ni defensa personal ni leches!-se quejaba Marc-Te dejó una hora y mira la que lías! Eso sí, te felicito por la entrada. Has hecho un boquete de 1,75 x 4 metros. Nada mal!

-Le alabas por destrozar una puerta!?-exclamaba alucinada Shiho.

-Y quien no lo haría?

-Alguién que no fuera igual de idiota que vosotros!-decía enfadada Shiho.

-Y bién, nos podrás explicar cómo has podido llegar hasta aquí si ibas con tu primo?-le preguntaba Mary refiriéndose a Ferrari.

-Pues verás querida, iba bastante lento, pero mis sentidos me decían que si no llegaba a tiempo sucedería algo malo-le relataba Marc-Así que prové a cantarle el "Arre burriquito, arre burro arre, anda más deprisa que llegamos tarde", pero no hacia efecto. También le he cantado el "Corre corre caballito, trota por la carretera, no detengas tu carrera que llegemos tempranito" por si tenía algún gen de caballo, pero ni caso. Así que utilizé el método más efectivo para activarlo y que fuera a toda mecha.

-Le diste comida?-preguntaba Shiho.

-No

-Le diste una cachetada en el trasero?-preguntaba Sera.

-No

-Le enseñaste una foto sensual tuya y se excitó?-se mofaba de mala gana Mary.

-Mucho menos-le respondía Marc para luego revelar la respuesta-Lo que hice fue usar el truco de la guindilla picante en el trasero.

-EH?-preguntaban todos incrédulos y girando la cabeza confundidos.

-Lo utilicé y no veas como ha reaccionado-relataba Marc con emoción-Ha corrido más rápido que un bólido de carreras. Lo malo es que no ha podido parar, y nos hemos estampado contra el edificio.

Desde fuera, se podía ver un boquete con la forma de un burro y un carro cerca del parking.

-Oye, espero que el cargamento esté a salvo!-se quejaba Mary-Con lo que hemos tenido que pasar para transportarlo y guardarlo.

-Tranquiiiila-le tranquilizaba Marc, dejando lo que llevaba en la espalda al suelo-Como ves, llevo está conmigo. Y la otra está a salvo abajo. Por cierto, debemos recuperar a Ferrari, que está bastante malherido. Le tendremos que curar cuando acabemos con esto.

-Chicos, creo que es nuestro hombre-les decía Komei.

-Él!? Si solo es un crío!-decía sorprendida Yui.

-Marc…-decía sorprendido James.

-Así que ha venido a por nosotros, eh?-decía sonriente Elom, el cual no recibió ninguna bala de las que devolvió Marc.

-Hola otra vez, James! Y hola a todos los otros!-saludaba Marc con una sonrisa.

-A que habéis venido?-preguntaba Heizo con cara seria.

-Bueno, hemos venido a hablar de cierto asunto-decía Marc.

-De que!?-preguntaba Kansuke.

-Atención, que los del SWAT se dirijan al edificio del departamento de policía del distrito de Tokyo!-ordenaba Matsumoto a sus hombres que se encontraban en el hotel-El sujeto se encuentra aquí!

…

En el hotel Hyde Pride…

-Recibido-decía el general-Atención a todas las unidades, nos vamos al edificio de la policía metropolitana del distrito de Tokyo!

-Qué?-se quejaba el joven desde la tercera planta-Ahora nos tenemos que mover!?

-Bueno, por lo menos sabemos que se encuentra ahí-le decía su amigo buscando el lado positivo de la situación.

-Venga, moveros!-decía uno de los hombres de la 5ª planta que se movían junto a los otros.

Justo entonces, uno de los hombres vio algo que le llamó la atención. Era algo de color negro que se dirigía a la terraza. En ese momento, soltó algo hacía esa planta.

-Pero qu-!?

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la quinta planta explotó con una gran explosión.

…

En el edificio de la policía…

-Pero que demonios!?-reaccionaba Matsumoto sorprendido.

-Que ha sucedido!?-decía Kuroda.

Todos los inspectores estaban sorprendidos mientras veían lo que sucedía en el monitor.

-Que ha pasado?-preguntaba Shiho confundida.

-Así que nos encontraron, eh?-decía Marc con una cara más seria que antes.

…

En el hotel…

-Que ha sucedido!? Responded!-decía el director de operaciones.

-No recibimos comunicación de nadie de la 5ª planta!-informaba uno de los agentes de la 4ª planta.

-Que!?-exclamaba el director-Me estás diciendo que han acabado con un tercio de nuestros hombres en solo una explosión!?

-Sí, señor…-le decía el hombre un poco aterrado por la situación.

-Eso significa que hay que detener a esos criminales cuanto antes-pensaba el director antes de dar la nueva orden-Atención, que los de la 4ª planta se dirijan a la 5ª planta!

-De acuerdo!-afirmaba el general, guiando a sus hombres-Moveos!

Los diez hombres se dirigieron hacía la planta superior y se encontraron con un escenario horrible. La parte superior del hotel estaba completamente demolida y las paredes a punto de caer. En el suelo, se podía ver un suelo medio en llamas y lo que quedaba de los soldados, como cascos o escudos.

-Dios mio!-exclamaba uno de los hombres impactado-Quien haría algo así!?

Justo entonces, una luz iluminó de golpe la oscuridad de la noche. Provenía de un helicóptero de color negro como el azabache. De él, cayeron unas escaleras de mano y bajaron con agilidad unos cinco hombres. Cuatro de ellos iban con trajes blancos, gafas de sol y sus cabezas envueltas en turbantes. El quinto iba de forma distinta. Era un hombre de piel morena, con un pelo rizado a lo afro, pantalón amarillo y en su pecho descubierto dos cinturones llenos de objetos esféricos y adornado con un objeto circular de color rojo incrustado en su pecho.

-Bohahaha!-reía de mal gusto el hombre moreno-Menuda explosión! Me preguntó cuántos habrán muerto tras está super-explosion!

-Quienes son esos pirados!?-preguntaba el general.

-Señor,el hombre moreno es Bomber!-le advertía uno de sus hombres.

-Que!?-exclamaba sorprendido-El famoso fabricante de bombas!?

…

En el edificio de la policía…

-Ese es el famoso Bomber!?-decía sorprendido Camel viendo en pantalla lo que sucedía.

-Y pensar que se encuentra en Japón…-decía preocupada Jodie.

-Saben quién es?-preguntaba Matsumoto en busca de información.

-Es un hombre bastante peligroso-les relataba Jodie-Es famoso por haber construido junto a sus hombres gran cantidad de bombas a diferentes organizaciones o terroristas. La mayoría de veces sus bombas han provocado una gran cantidad de heridos y muertos. Pero esto que está pasando ahora es muy extraño.

-A qué se refiere?-preguntaba Takagi con la pistola aun apuntando a Marc al igual que sus compañeros.

-Jamás participa en ningún bombardeo-les relataba Jodie-Siempre entrega las bombas a sus compradores y deja que ellos hagan lo que quieran con ellas. Así que lo de que esta vez entre en escena junto a su equipo es algo demasiado extraño.

-Probablemente es porque se lo ha mandado Joker-les decía Marc a sus compañeros-Por suerte, ya hemos podido recoger todo lo nuestro antes de que ellos vinieran.

-No te extraña que nos hayan localizado?-le preguntaba Mary.

-En realidad me lo esperaba-les contaba Marc-Que alguien cantara antes de tiempo.

-A que te refieres?-preguntaba Shiho.

-Probablemente lo descubriremos más adelante-dijo Marc, mirando a la pantalla.

-Pero si ahora no nos encontramos ahí, que van a hacer ahora?-preguntaba Sera.

-A saber-decía Marc para luego dirigirse a los agentes-Eh, si queréis, podéis bajar las armas y ocuparos de esos criminales. Nosotros ya nos esperamos a que acabéis.

-Claro que no!-contestaba con contundencia Sato-Probablemente nos ataquéis cuando menos nos lo esperemos!

-Creéis que nos fiaremos de un delincuente como tú?-le preguntaba Shiratori.

-Pero aun así, necesitamos hacer algo-decía Kuroda- Matsumoto, James y yo nos encargaremos de guiar al SWAT. Los demás seguid apuntando!

-Queeeeeé!?-decía agotado Marc-Aún tendremos que esperar aquí de pie!?

-Menudo fastidio!-exclamaba Luffy agotado-Nos vamos a aburrir!

-Como si fuera aburrido ser apuntado por la policía-les decía Shiho un poco sorprendida por la actitud del momento.

…

En el hotel Hyde Pride…

-A ver, nos hemos cargado ya al tal Marc?-preguntaba Bomber a sus hombres.

-No, señor-le informaba uno de ellos-No detectamos en el radar a un grupo de tres como nos dijo Joker-sama. Probablemente huyeron durante la evacuación o no estaban aquí desde un principio

-Queeeé!? No los hemos matado!?-exclamaba decepcionado Bomber-Joder, hemos venido por órdenes de Joker. Si no fuera por él, no tendríamos tanto comercio. Incluso me estoy exponiendo. Joder, ya tengo ganas de acabar este encargo!

-Eh, los de ahí!-les decía el general-Rendíos ahora con las manos en alto!

-Anda, el SWAT!-decía uno de los hombres de Bomber un poco preocupado-No recordaba que ellos también han venido!

-Os rendís o no?-les preguntaba otra vez el general.

-Jamás nos doblegaremos ante ustedes, maderos!-les declaraba abiertamente Bomber.

Sus hombres sacaron unas metralletas, listos para disparar.

-Parece que no nos escucharán-deducía el general-Atacad, chicos!

-Sí!-decían un grupo de agentes que, con arma y escudo antibalas en mano, se dirigían hacia los criminales.

Los hombres de Bomber iban a disparar, pero el mismo jefe alzó el brazo para detenerlos.

-Tranquilos-les decía todo sonriendo-De esto me encargo yo.

…

-Ya llegamos!-decía uno de los hombres del grupo de la 3ª planta a punto de llegar a la planta derruida.

El joven agente aún tenía dudas sobre lo que iba a acontecer. Pero le distrajeron un grupo de sonidos parecidos a explosiones.

-Parece que algo está sucediendo allí arriba!-le decía su amigo.

-Rápido, apresurémonos!-decía uno de los agentes.

Cuando llegaron, se quedaron impactados con lo que vieron. El suelo estaba en llamas, varios de sus compañeros muertos y tres de los que quedaban heridos y agotados cubriéndose en las paredes.

-Pero que…!?-exclamaba uno de los agentes.

-Qué demonios ha sucedido!?-se preguntaba el joven aterrado.

-Bohahaha!-reía de forma maliciosa Bomber-Enteraos quien manda aquí, maderos!


	24. Capítulo 24: Héroe anónimo

_Hooooooola a todos! Aquí tenemos el segundo capítulo que saco hoy! ATENCIÓN, SI NO HAS LEIDO EL ANTERIOR, NO SIGAS LEYENDO Y MIRATE EL ANTERIOR. Bueno, pues aquí continuo con las curiosidades:_

 _4\. El nombre de Bomber se lo puse en honor al personaje de videojuegos._

 _5\. Los capítulos de mi historia los escribo 6 meses antes de publicarlos. Así, si al seguir escribiendo quiero cambiar algo, tengo tiempo para hacerlo. Además, así dejo un margen de espacio entre la redacción y la publicación._

 _6\. La razón por la que no he puesto nombre a los hombres del SWAT lo descubriréis al final del capítulo._

 _Dicho las curiosidades, que comience el capítulo y siga esta lucha!_

Capítulo 24: Héroe anónimo

En el edificio de la policía…

-Cómo está la situación?-preguntaba James preocupado.

-Mal, señor!-le informaba el director operativo desde el hotel-Según nuestros hombres, han muerto ya 17 de los nuestros.

-Cómo es eso posible!?-exclamaba Megure-Más de la mitad de sus hombres han caído ya!?

-Imposible, si son del SWAT!-afirmaba Matsumoto, que no se lo podía creer.

-Probablemente el tal Bomber les ha hecho algo-decía Shiratori.

-Pero que ha hecho!?-decía Mouri mirando el monitor-Lo único que hemos visto ha sido un cúmulo de explosiones en cadena.

-Oye, tú sabes de que puede tratar?-le preguntaba Shiho a Marc-Si lo sabes, podrías ayudarlos.

-Crees que nos harían caso?-le cuestionaba Marc-Aún no se fían de nosotros. Además, ninguna indicación que fuera a decirles, les podría servir de mucho. Ese Bomber es bastante diferente a los criminales que ellos conocen…

…

Mientras, en el hotel Hyde Pride…

-General, que ha sucedido!?-preguntaba angustiado el joven al verlo.

-El moreno nos ha atacado y nos ha dejado en estas condiciones-le explicaba el general herido-Ese hombre es muy peligroso!

-Maldito seas!-gritaba uno de los soldados del 3er piso-Cómo te has atrevido!?

-Vas a pagarlas!-gritaba otro muy enfadado.

Cinco de ellos se dirigieron hacía Bomber y sus camaradas.

-No lo hagáis!-gritaba el general.

-Vaya, vaya, así que queréis que os escarmiente más, eh?-decía Bomber con una sonrisa en la cara.

Al instante, cogió tres de los objetos circulares que llevaba colgando y los lanzó con las manos hacía los soldados.

-Cuidado, puede ser un artefacto explosivo!-advertía uno de ellos.

-Rápido, tirad hacía atrás!-ordenaba uno de los soldados-Los que no tengan tiempo, cúbranse con los escudos!

Tres de ellos se iban a retirar, mientras otros dos se iban a proteger. Al verlo, Bomber soltó una sonrisa en su cara.

Al tocar el suelo los objetos, tres explosiones en cadena engulleron a los agentes, los cuales se desintegraron o ya sólo quedaban restos de ellos. Sus compañeros lo observaron con terror en sus caras.

-Bohahahaha, ingenuos!-se carcajeaba Bomber, disfrutando del espectáculo.

-Que demonios ha sido eso!?-preguntaba el joven con miedo en su rostro.

-Son explosivos que se accionan al contactar con el suelo o con cualquier superficie-le comentaba el general-Serían como minas antipersonas, pero de mano y con mucha más potencia. Lo que no entiendo es cómo puede cogerlas y lanzarlas sin que puedan explotarles en su cara.

-Eso te lo puedo contestar yo, Ossan-le respondía Bomber mostrando en sus manos un artilugio extraño-Esto es un mecanismo creado por mí. Cubre las yemas del dedo con un mineral especial que, al tocar estos explosivos, puedo cogerlos sin que me exploten en la cara. Ahora que os he revelado mi secreto, es hora de que lo hagáis vosotros. Decidnos la localización de ese Marc y su grupito, y no os haremos sufrir demasiado.

-Así que aunque lo dijéramos, igualmente nos mataría?-decía asustado el joven-No, yo no quiero morir aún!

-Es verdad que el enemigo que tenemos es muy peligroso, y que probablemente no ganemos esta batalla-le decía el general honestamente-Pero por lo menos intentaré evitar que mueran más hombres bajo mi mando.

El general se levantó con las fuerzas que le quedaban e intentó caminar lo máximo que podía.

-Que dos más vengan conmigo-les decía-Eso sí, no les aseguro que puedan vivir.

-Señor, iré con usted a dónde vaya!-le contestaba uno de los hombres.

-Yo también, señor!-le respondía otro.

-Chicos, esto es lo que vamos a hacer-les ordenaba el general-Que los que vengan conmigo distraigan al enemigo para que así los otros escapen y esperen la ayuda de refuerzos.

-Que!?-exclamaba sorprendido el joven-Quiere morir protegiéndonos!? Ni hablar, no voy a dejarlo así!

-Tienes que hacer lo que te diga…-le decía el general.

-No si eso significa dejarle morir!-le decía el joven.

-Tú no entiendes nada!-le regaño con enfado-Un niñato como tú no puede entender aun lo que significa perder a alguien bajo tu mando!

Esas duras palabras amedrentaron al chico, el cual no pudo responderle.

-Vámonos!-decía el general a sus hombres-Y vosotros, iros ahora!

Los pocos soldados que quedaban se iban retirando con prisas.

-Una retirada? Que cobardes!-expresaba Bomber-Bueno chicos, os dejó a vosotros a los que quedan.

-De acuerdo, señor!-decían sus subordinados, cargando sus armas.

-A la carga!-gritaba el general.

Los tres hombres avanzaron hacía ellos, y les respondieron con disparos. Hubo un fuego cruzado constante entre los dos bandos.

-Vámonos!-gritaba uno de los soldados en retirada.

El amigo del joven también se retiraba, pero se detuvo al ver a su compañero quieto.

-Pero que haces!?-le decía él-Muévete!

Él estaba ahí quieto viendo el tiroteo. Vio como los dos hombres cayeron rápidamente, y el general sufría en sus carnes los disparos.

-Yo…yo…No puedo dejarlo de esta manera!

Y con esa declaración, se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Pero que haces!?-exclamaba sorprendido su amigo por tal acción.

-Qué demonios hace ese inconsciente!?-decía uno de los soldados, que era rechoncho.

-Es que acaso quiere morir!?-decía el otro, de cabello rubio.

En el campo de batalla, el tiroteo había parado por el momento. En el suelo, estaba el general malherido.

-Mierda!-se lamentaba el general-No he podido ni siquiera acabar con uno de ellos!

-Reza lo que sepas, vejestorio!-le decía uno de los subordinados de Bomber a punto de acabar con él.

-Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!

Quien gritaba de esa manera era el joven soldado. Gracias a aquello, desvió la atención del terrorista, que estaba a punto de disparar. Por suerte, el joven fue más rápido y le dio un disparo fatal en la cabeza que acabó con el terrorista.

-Pero qué demonios haces, mocoso!?-decía preocupado el general-No te dije antes que te fueras!? Lárgate antes de que te maten!

-Lo siento, pero no me voy a ir sin usted-le contestaba el joven.

-Es que acaso no lo entiendes!?-le decía el general enfadado-No sabes lo duro que es para mí que mueran mis hombres!?

-Se lo que siente, general-le decía el joven- Sacrificarse para salvar a sus subordinados. Pero es que usted no ha pensado en lo duro que es para ellos saber que su jefe se sacrificara por ellos y no pudieron hacer nada para hacerlo!? Yo no quiero sentir eso! Así que regáñeme o gríteme lo que quiera, pero dígamelo cuando salgamos vivos de esta!

Esa declaración sorprendió al general, viniendo de un novato. Pero algo fijó su mirada.

-Cuidado!-le gritaba el general, empujando al joven con fuerza.

Al instante, una explosión impacto en él, recibiendo el ataque de lleno. El pobre hombre perdió parte de su estómago y quemaduras alrededor de él.

-General!-gritaba afectado el joven.

-Oh, qué bonito discurso!-decía Bomber aplaudiendo lentamente tras lanzar el explosivo-El subordinado se queda con el jefe hasta el final. Mejor para mí, os podre matar a los dos. Bohahaha!

El joven arrastró al malherido general a un lugar cubierto de los disparos.

-No se muera, general!-gritaba con lágrimas en los ojos, intentando tapar la herida con sus manos-No ahora! Mierda, mierda, mierda! Por insensato, he provocado su muerte! Yo…yo…

El general le cogió la mano.

-Tú no tienes la culpa, mocoso-le decía con una voz lenta el general-Has hecho lo que tenías que hacer. Además, cuando la situación se ha agravado, yo… ya sabía que moriría hoy.

-No lo haga, por favor!-le gritaba el joven-Si sobrevive, le dejaré que me regañe todos los días! Lo que sea, menos dejarnos!

-Si era tan duro contigo, era para endurecerte más y prepararte para que un viejales como yo no tuviera que preocuparse por ti-le revelaba el general con una sonrisa-Pero ya veo que te has vuelto más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Me alegro.

-No me dejé ahora, por favor!-le suplicaba el joven.

-Escúchame, quiero pedirte un último favor-le decía el general mientras su voz se apagaba-Sí no hacemos nada, ese criminal matará a más gente hasta que acabe con su misión. Así que te dejo al cargo del equipo. No importa si os quedáis a luchar u os retiréis. Sé que tú harás lo correcto.

-Yo!?-reaccionaba sorprendido el chico-No seré capaz, no sirvo para esto!

-Claro que lo harás bien-decía el general con una última sonrisa-Te lo dejo en tus manos, mocoso.

Después de esa muestra de afecto, el cuerpo del general ya no se movió más. El joven soldado lloraba en silencio.

-Rápido, escapemos de aquí o nos matarán!-decía uno de los soldados, que era bastante musculoso.

-Ah, ah, de eso nada!-decía Bomber, que lanzo dos de sus bombas.

Los soldados se apartaron de ellas. Pero no sabían que no iba dirigidas a ellos, sino a la escalera que conectaba el cuarto con el quinto piso. Cuando la bomba explotó, las escaleras se destruyeron.

-Oh, no!-lamentaba el musculoso.

-Han cortado todos los accesos!-decía otro agente, que tenía una apariencia de regio.

-Ahora ya no podremos salir de aquí!-exclamaba asustado el regordete.

El amigo del joven soldado veía la escena con preocupación.

El musculoso, al darse cuenta de la situación, se dirigió hacia el joven y le propinó un puñetazo en la cara. Nuestro soldado no reaccionó.

-Oye, oye!-decía el amigo, intentando calmar la situación.

-Maldito seas, niñato!-le gritaba el musculoso, cogiéndolo por el cuello de -Por tú culpa vamos a morir aquí! Y todo por salvar a ese decrépito viejo!

Al oírlo, el joven puso cara de enfado y le propinó un puñetazo en la cara. Aunque los dos tuvieran diferente complexión, el que dio al joven dolió más. Sus compañeros se quedaron en silencio observando.

-El general sacrificó su vida por las nuestras!-le respondía cogiéndolo ahora él de la camisa del cuello-Me importa un bledo si me pegas, pero ni se te ocurra insultar a ese hombre!

El otro se quedó amedrentado sin poder responderle. El joven le soltó la camisa y se dirigió a sus compañeros.

-Chicos, lo primero que quiero pediros es disculpas. Por mi culpa, nos hemos quedado aquí atrapados, entre la espada y la pared. Lo siguiente que os quiero decir os parecerá egoísta, pero quiero que me ayudéis a acabar con Bomber. Ese hombre posiblemente matará a más gente inocente. Por tanto, debemos detenerlo, como hombres de la ley.

-Pero es muy poderoso-le comentaba su amigo-Además, aún tiene a 3 hombres más con él.

-Tengo un plan para acabar con ellos-les decía a sus compañeros-Pero solo funcionara si colaboramos todos. Así que por favor, confiad en mí.

La expresión decidida de ese joven convenció a los otros soldados, que lo aceptaron moviendo la cabeza.

…

En el edificio de la policía…

-Así que al final solo serán cinco contra esos cuatro, eh?-decía Matsumoto viendo la situación a través de la pantalla.

-Es su fin, jamás podrán contra ese hombre!-decía angustiado Yamamura.

-No seas tan cenizo, hombre!-le criticaba Kogoro-Ten un poco de confianza en ellos!

-Mouri-kun tiene razón-decía James, observando los movimientos de los soldados-Creo que están preparando ellos mismos la estrategia para acabar con ese hombre y su grupo.

-Espero que acaben con el tío-bomba ese!-decía Luffy a su grupo con ganas de ver a ese villano derrotado.

Marc estaba en silencio observando la situación.

…

Volviendo al hotel Hyde Pride…

-Eooooh, vais a salir ya o qué?-preguntaba de lejos Bomber-Sed inteligentes y entregaos para que así vuestras vidas acaben más pronto.

-Señor, no creo que con eso les convenza-le observaba uno de sus subordinados.

-Y que les puedo decir!?-le contaba Bomber-No me revelan la localización de ese Marc, y además se cargan a uno de los nuestros! Sabes lo que cuesta encontrar a gente de mano barata que se quiera dedicar al comercio de armas!? Bueno, por lo menos no le tendremos que pagar esta semana.

Bomber notó que alguien se movía y al girarse vio a dos soldados dirigiéndose a él: esos eran el joven y el regio. Iban caminando lentamente, con armas en mano, pero sin apuntar.

-Bueno, por fin hacéis algo de caso-decía Bomber alegrado de verlos-Pero aún os faltan dos o tres soldados, verdad? Dónde están?

No recibieron respuesta.

…

En el edificio de la policía…

-Que!? Se están rindiendo!?-exclamaba sorprendido Chiba.

-En que están pensando?-decía Shiratori

…

Volviendo al hotel Hyde Pride…

-Que, no me vais a responder?-les cuestionaba Bomber, sin recibir respuesta-Pues seréis los primeros en morir!

Les lanzó dos de sus bombas hacia ellos, que se quedaron quietos hasta que el joven gritó:

-Ahora!

Al recibir la orden, el rechoncho y el amigo del joven salieron de su escondite y dispararon a la vez. Sus balas chocaron con las bombas de Bomber, que rebotaron y se dirigieron hacía los subordinados de ese hombre.

-Pero qué!?-exclamaba sorprendido Bomber.

Dos de sus subordinados recibieron las bombas, que explotaron.

-Vamos allá!-gritaba el joven.

Él y el regio ahora iban corriendo hacía los tres criminales que quedaban, con el rechoncho y el amigo cubriéndoles la retaguardia.

-No os quedéis parados, atacad!-les mandaba enfadado Bomber.

Una nueva lluvia constante de balazos hubo en el campo de batalla. Los dos bandos atacaron con lo que pudieron. El rechoncho murió al recibir dos balas en el pecho. Mientras avanzaban, el regio cayó por una bala en la cabeza.

-Oh, no!-lamentaba el joven viendo el cuerpo de ese agente.

-Muere!-gritaba uno de los subordinados de Bomber, que aprovecho la baja de guardia del joven.

El joven estaba indefenso, y sin tiempo a reaccionar. Iba a morir… si no fuera porque, de repente, apareció el agente musculado, que acabó con el criminal.

-Tú!?-reaccionaba asombrado al ver el hombre que le había salvado la vida.

-No te quedes ahí parado y corre, niñato!-le gritaba el agente.

El chico, sorprendido, siguió corriendo.

-Gracias!-le agradecía sin mirar la vista atrás.

El musculado siguió disparando sin parar. Por desgracia, recibió un disparo fatal.

Por el último subordinado, el chico no tuvo que preocuparse. Su amigo se encargó de acabar con él de tres balazos.

-Adelante, ve!-le decía su amigo, con una sonrisa que mostraba su confianza en él.

Pero entonces vio que una de las bombas de Bomber se dirigía hacia él. Impacto en él, dejándole malherido.

-Noooooo!-lamentaba el joven.

-Maldito seas!-gritaba cabreado Bomber-No te creas superior a mí! Toma esto! Quintuple Bomb!

Lanzó cinco bombas hacía el chico. Pero él no vaciló y siguió hacía Bomber.

-Si corro muy rápido, la onda expansiva de las bombas no llegará hasta mi!-pensó el joven.

Siguió corriendo, y en cuanto las bombas tocaron el suelo, comenzó una cadena de explosiones. El chico siguió corriendo. Por desgracia, la última bomba llegó hasta él, y le destruyó la pierna derecha.

-Maldición!-lamentaba el joven.

-Este ha sido tu final, niñato!-decía con gusto Bomber.

-Ahora no puedo rendirme!-pensaba mientras caya-Todas las esperanzas de mis compañeros y del general están puestas en mí. No debo fallarles por nada del mundo! No puedo caer! No puedo caer! No puedo caer!

El chico, sorprendentemente, apoyó su pierna izquierda sobre el suelo. Con toda la fuerza que tenía, se impulsó hacía delante y llegó hasta su objetivo: delante de Bomber.

-Pero qu…!?-decía Bomber sorprendido por ese movimiento.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh!

Con dos disparos en el estómago, el chicó remató a Bomber. Para acabar, se puso encima de él, con la escopeta apuntándole en la cabeza.

-Hemos ganado nosotros!-le concluía el joven a Bomber.

Su compañero, aun estando malherido, sonrió de alegría por la victoria.

…

En el edificio de la policía…

-Bien, lo han conseguido!-decía Takagi emocionado.

Todos los inspectores estaban de enhorabuena. Habían podido capturar al peligroso Bomber.

-Ha sido increíble-reconocía Yui.

-Buahhh!-lloraba Yamamura-Estos hombres són geniales!

-Tampoco es para llorar!-le decía Kogoro.

-Genial, lo han podido atrapar!-celebraba Luffy.

Pero no todo era alegría. Marc aún no soltaba ninguna expresión de satisfacción.

-Oye, porque estás poniendo esa cara?-le preguntaba extrañada Sera.

-Es verdad-le decía Mary-Alguien como tú ya habría sacado fuegos artificiales.

-Pues si ya me conoces, sabrás que es porque esto aún no ha acabado-le respondía Marc.

-Pero si han derrotado a ese hombre-le decía Shiho-Ya más no puede hacer.

-Eso es lo que temo. Que, por quedarse acorralado, haga lo que yo creo que podría hacer en una situación tan desesperada.

…

En el hotel Hyde Pride…

-Cuando lleguen más refuerzos, te conduciremos a la prisión, maldito criminal!-le decía el joven, sin moverse por miedo a que hiciera otro movimiento.

Pero lo que vio en la cara de Bomber le extraño a la vez que le sorprendió: era una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Bohahahaha! Bohahahaha!-reía de una manera psicópata Bomber.

-De que te ríes, desgraciado!?-decía el joven apuntándole.

-Jamás pensé que me podrían acorralar de esta manera-reconocía Bomber-Pero no me iré al otro mundo sin dar antes un último gran espectáculo!

-Ya no puedes hacer nada más!-le razonaba el joven-Estás completamente inmovilizado y herido. Así que no te resistas!

-Para accionar mi bomba más poderosa y destructiva no me hace falta moverme-le decía Bomber.

-Tu bomba más potente!?-exclamaba el joven-Donde demonios está!?

-Está justo encima de ti, niñato-le respondía con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

El chico, temeroso, miró hacia abajo y se previó lo peor.

-No me digas que…!?

-Exacto: el objeto circular de mi pecho es la bomba!-le revelaba Bomber-Su poder de destrucción hace que las otras bombas no parezcan nada. No tendréis tiempo de escapar, porque el radio de la bomba es tan grande que devorará todo el edificio! Yo moriré, pero os vendréis al menos conmigo, jodidos maderos!

-Mierda!-lamentaba el amigo del joven, con un puñetazo en el suelo-Con lo que nos hemos esforzado, y todo quedará en nada! Maldición!

-No va a quedar en nada, amigo-le hablaba el joven, con una calma inusual estando tan cerca de las puertas de la muerte-Hemos conseguido derrotar a una banda criminal, además de ayudar a nuestros amigos de la ley. Probablemente nadie nos recuerde, pero sabrán lo que hicimos por ellos.

Su amigo quedó impresionado por aquellas profundas palabras de su compañero.

-Ah, sí, por cierto…

-Morid todooooooos!-gritaba Bomber.

-…tendremos que dejar lo del ramen para otro día, vale?-le decía con una sonrisa, antes de ser engullido por la luz que se creaba alrededor de él.

 **A menudo los héroes son desconocidos-Benjamin Disraeli**

La explosión engulló por completo al hotel. Todo lo que había en ella, no importará si eran muebles, paredes o personas, quedó desintegrado por el poder de esa bomba. Después de la gran explosión, quedó un gran cráter envuelto por unas llamas gigantescas. De lo otro, no quedó ni rastro.

…

En el edificio de la policía…

Todos se quedaron impactados. De la alegría, dejó paso a un completo silencio. Todos anonadados, por aquel trágico final. Nadie dijo nada. El único que hizo algo fue Marc, llevándose uno de los Chupa-chups de su dispensador a la boca, y diciendo:

-Y ahora, después de esto, vamos a ponernos manos a la obra?-decía con una expresión de molestia e ira-O vamos a dejar que más héroes como ellos mueran?


	25. Capítulo 25: Mole

_Hooooooola a todos! Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo! Cuando hice lo de las curiosidades en los dos capítulos pasados, se me olvidó poner otra: la motocicleta de Shiho. Los que habréis visto la película crossover de Detective Conan y Lupin III recordareis que Shiho declaró que en el pasado ella tenía una Harley. Sé que las películas no deberían ser consideradas canon, pero aquello me encantó (aún deseo que Gosho nos dibujé de manera oficial a Shiho con una Harley XD). Como en ese caso no revelaron que tipo de Harley montaba, decidí escogerla por mi cuenta. Como no soy un especialista en motos, busqué alguna que no fuera muy grande, ligera y rápida, y creo que la Wide Glide fue la que mejor impresión me causo. Eso sí, si sabéis de motos y queréis otro tipo, decidme en los comentarios cual os gustaría que fuera su Harley. Si me gusta, puede que la cambie (mientras no haya una confirmación oficial, claro). Y ahora, sin más demora, que comience el capítulo!_

Capítulo 25:Mole

-Que horror!-exclamaba afectada Sato.

-Como han sido capaces de hacer algo así?-decía Takagi, también afectado por lo visto en la pantalla.

-No creo que haya podido sobrevivir alguno de los nuestros-decía Kuroda siendo realista, mientras mantenía una imagen de dureza a pesar de lo sucedido.

-Maldita sea!-exclamaba frustrado Megure golpeando su puño contra la pared-Como ha podido suceder un suceso tan catastrófico!?

-Joder!-expresaba frustrado Kansuke-Vaya mierda…!

-Chicos, se que esto es horrible-hablaba Matsumoto a sus compañeros-Pero no debemos lamentarnos. Estos valientes hombres han sacrificado sus vidas para proteger a gente inocente de ese bastardo y su grupo. Ahora es nuestro turno de devolveres el favor. Localizaremos a sus compañeros y acabaremos con ellos.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Matsumoto-san-decía Heizo haciéndose manteniendo la seriedad-Tenemos que ir a por ellos.

-Claro, les devolveréis el favor yendo a por ellos para que os maten, y así os iréis a acompañarlos al otro mundo, verdad? Que mierda de plan!

Quien soltó ese sarcástico comentario con veneno fue Marc, el cual había sido olvidado tras lo sucedido. Enseguida todos se concentraron en volver a apuntarle.

-Es verdad, casi nos habíamos olvidado de ti…-decía Komei.

-Maldito!-decía Kansuke molesto-Que querías decir con ese comentario!?

-Crees que no valemos nada como policías!?-decía enfadada Sato-No nos subestimes!

Heizo seguía apuntando a Marc, cuando vio algo que le desconcentró.

-Tú!?-reaccionaba sorprendido a la vez que preocupado-Que demonios haces tú aquí!?

Cuando Shiho se giró, reconoció a la persona que iba hacía ellos.

-Pero si tú eres…!-decía también sorprendida-No, espera, no le ataques!

-Te lo dejó a ti, Luffy-soltaba Marc.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Heiji estuvo a punto de atacar a Marc con el shinai (la katana de kendo de madera) que llevaba encima. Pero Luffy paró la katana con sus brazos, protegiendo a Marc. Él ni se inmutó. Enseguida, los brazos de Luffy se cubrieron de negro, algo similar a lo que hizo Marc contra Akai. La fuerza con la que arremetió fue tal que destruyó la katana.

-Que!?-exclamaba sorprendido Heiji.

Enseguida Luffy se dirigió hacia él. Aun siendo más pequeño que él, pudo cogerle de la camisa del cuello y lanzarlo al suelo.

-Gah!-exclamaba dolido Heiji tras recibir el impacto del suelo.

Luffy alzó el brazo en forma de dar un puñetazo para así inmovilizar a Heiji. Claramente se vio la superioridad que había entre los dos.

-Heiji!-gritaba preocupada Kazuha al verlo en peligro.

-Kazuha!?-exclamaba sorprendido su padre-Tú también te escapaste!? No te acerques, es peligroso!

-Maldito!-exclamaba furioso Heizo-Ahora vais a usarlo de rehén?

-No, no necesitamos algo así-le decía Marc-Pero ya habéis podido comprobar que no sirve de nada apuntarnos con las pistolas. Mi mocoso lo ha vencido fácilmente, y eso que no está en su verdadera forma. Además, estoy yo, que soy mucho más fuerte.

Los policías se quedaron sorprendidos e inquietos por oír aquello.

-Luffy, suéltalo-le ordenaba Marc-No es nuestro enemigo.

Luffy le dejó y volvió junto a Marc. Kazuha se acercó a Heiji para socorrerlo.

-Heiji, estás bien!?-exclamaba preocupada Kazuha.

-Más o menos-le respondía Heiji, aún dolido por el impacto, para luego dirigirse a su padre-Quien demonios son esos dos!?

-Te encuentras bién?-le preguntaba Shiho, acercándose a los dos.

-Perdona, nos conocemos de algo?-preguntaba extrañada Kazuha, ya que al verla se le hizo familiar su rostro.

-Sí, tranquila-le decía Heiji-Pero tú no eres la niña que va con Kudo? Como es que has vuelto a la normalidad? Y sobre todo, porque te has aliado con estos tíos? Kudo me dijo que ellos eran una amenaza.

-Dejando aparte lo de que he recuperado mi aspecto normal, tras ciertos acontecimientos, he decidido confiar en ellos-le decía Shiho-Ellos no me parecen mala gente, y con ellos confío en que puedan ganarles. Ellos podrán salvar a Kudo y a los demás.

Heiji vio que Shiho decía la verdad, no la controlaban ni nada parecido. Así que Heiji decidió darles la oportunidad de hablar.

\- Oye, oyaji-le decía Heiji a su padre-Será mejor que les hagas caso! Estos tíos pueden hacernos algo si no hablamos con ellos.

Los policías, tras dudar unos segundos, bajaron un poco las armas.

-Bien, a eso llamo razonar-celebraba Marc.

-Dinos a qué demonios has venido a parar aquí, bastardo!-le exigía Kuroda.

-Bueno, si hemos querido parar aquí, es para ofrecerles una proposición que espero que la acepten-les contaba Marc.

-Que es lo que quieres? Dinero, armamento?-le preguntaba Chiba.

-Acaso quieres una manera de escapar del país?-le preguntaba Shiratori.

-Nada de esas cosas me importan-les explicaba Marc-Lo que quiero es que me ayuden a mí y a mi grupo dirigidos por este mocoso.

-Ayuda? Qué tipo de ayuda?-preguntaba Matsumoto.

-Quiero que luchen en nuestro bando para la guerra que habrá dentro de poco.

Esa frase impactó a todos los presentes.

-Guerra!?-exclamaba Heizo con sorpresa-De que tipo de guerra estás hablando!?

-Os daremos los detalles de todo más tarde, pero os lo resumiré: nuestro equipo ha declarado la guerra a cierta organización criminal que dirige la mayoría del crimen en el globo, y dado que cada bando tiene algo de vital importancia para el otro, hemos decidido luchar por ello aquí, en Japón.

Los del FBI, al oír el nombre de "cierta organización criminal", supieron de inmediato quienes eran.

-Espera un momento, Marc!-exclamaba sorprendido James-Les habéis declarado la guerra a esos bastardos!?

-Ah, hola James-le saludaba Marc tras ver a su antiguo amigo-Pues sí, todo sucedió mientras no estabais.

-James-san, sabe usted de lo que está hablando!?-preguntaba Megure sorprendido.

Al darse cuenta de que no podían esconderlo más, tuvieron que decir la verdad.

-Es verdad, la Organización de la cual habla existe-revelaba James-Organismos de la justicia como el FBI y la CIA les hemos investigado desde hace mucho tiempo.

-James-kun, no puedes hablar de esto!-le advertía Jodie.

-Lo siento, Jodie-kun, pero dadas las circunstancias, tenemos que explicárselo-le contestaba James, para luego dirigirse a los otros policías-A ellos se les conoce como "la Organización", y dado su nivel de peligrosidad, lo hemos ocultado a todos ustedes.

Todos se quedaron en silencio tras oír la verificación de las palabras de Marc.

-Y bien, que sucede con esta Organización?-preguntaba Matsumoto-Si es tan peligrosa, tendremos que llamar a todos los hombres para que les atrapemos.

-Es un esfuerzo inútil-le decía Marc-Todo refuerzo no servirá para acabar con ellos. Ustedes solo pueden reunir a 200 o 300 policías, pero ellos son mayoría: calculo que serán unos 10.000.

-10.000!?-exclamaba asustado Yamamura-Tantos hombres tienen!?

-Y no solo eso: cada uno de los agentes que la forman son personas capaces de matar a sangre fría. Quienes mandan sobre ellos son criminales buscados por todo el globo, con recompensas bastante gordas. Y sobre todo, la persona que está detrás de todo, la cual tiene un poder sobrehumano, y que ningún ejército podría derrotarlo. Por no hablar del antiguo mocoso al que entrené, que podría representar una amenaza mucho peor en el futuro. En resumen: son enemigos a los cuales les será imposible derrotar.

Todos se quedaron impactados por lo que había relatado Marc. Por sentirse tan impotentes y no poder hacer nada.

-Eso sí actuasen por ustedes mismos-continuaba Marc-Pero con nosotros no pasaría esto.

Los policías se quedaron confusos al oírlo.

-Qué diferencia habrá con añadir unos mocosos con nosotros?-le cuestionaba Kogoro.

-Pues mucha: les podemos ofrecer armas, una estrategia y a luchadores capaces de acabar con ellos.

-Todo lo que dices es un sinsentido-le decía Jugo-No podéis tener todo eso.

-Lo que sea y más-le finiquitaba Marc.

-Aunque nos ofrezcas eso, no podemos aceptarlo!-le decía Megure-Somos policías! Jamás colaboraremos con criminales como tú!

-Bien, pues les daré dos razones de peso para que lo hagan. La primera: El premio por el que vamos a luchar son sus amigos.

-Que amigos!?-reaccionaba Takagi al oírlo.

-El mocoso al que conocéis como Conan Edogawa, el profesor Agase y los mocosos que van con él han sido secuestrados por esos hombres, y según mi ojeador, también a esa chica llamada Ran.

Todos se impactaron al oír esa revelación. Especialmente Kogoro.

-E-e-espera un momento!-exclamaba Kogoro muy preocupado-El mocoso y Ran están atrapados por ellos!? Como es posible!?

-Pues porque ellos les pusieron las manos encima antes que nosotros-le respondía Marc-Pero tranquilo, déjalo en nuestras manos para que la rescataremos. Así, las probabilidades de que mueran serán más bajas.

-Cómo puedes decirlo de esa forma tan despreocupada!?-le gritaba cabreado Mouri.

-Mouri-kun, tenga un poco de cuidado!-le susurraba Sango preocupado.

-Si algo le sucede a mi hija, juro que lo lamentarás, niñato creído!-le amenazaba Kogoro

-Pues entonces déjanos a nosotros, o sinó ella morirá de seguro-le decía Marc con una mirada más seria.

Kogoro se calló, pero murmurando de rabia.

-Y no solo ellos están en peligro, en esta guerra también se verán involucrados ciudadanos normales y corrientes-continuaba Marc hablando a los policías-Por lo que nadie podrá salvarse. Así que, confíen en nosotros y dejen que les guiemos para lo que se avecina.

-Dices que, si seguimos tu plan, salvaremos a toda la gente?-le preguntaba Matsumoto.

-Yo no he dicho nada de podremos salvarlos a todos-les contaba Marc con dureza-Yo solo digo que podremos reducir bastante la cantidad de muertes, no ser capaces de proteger a todos. Es inevitable que en una guerra muera una o dos personas. Por ahora, llevamos ya 30 muertos, contando a esos soldados. Así que, aunque ganemos, ya es imposible decir que lo conseguimos sin ninguna baja.

Los policías y los que acompañaban a Marc oyeron aquello que, aún a su pesar, era verdad. Se quedaron en silencio, o murmurando algo entre ellos.

-Y bien, cuál es su respuesta?-preguntaba Marc a los policías-Se aliaran con nosotros para acabar con tal amenaza?

Tras unos segundos de deliberación y murmurio entre los pesos pesados, Matsumoto expresó la decisión de todos:

-Aunque nos prepararemos para acabar con esos criminales, no queremos vuestra ayuda. No podemos confiar en unos criminales como vosotros.

-Bien dicho, Kanrikan!-le felicitaba Chiba por su decisión.

-Vaya, vaya, así que, por orgullo a la policía, no quieren colaborar con nosotros, eh?-decía Marc-Bueno, pues os haré un favor para mostraros que podemos cooperar entre nosotros. Os diré quién es el posible topo que ha estado revelando información al enemigo.

Esa revelación descolocó a la vez que sorprendió a todos.

-Topo!?-exclamaba sorprendido Matsumoto-De que demonios estás hablando!?

Entre todos los policías, uno de ellos sudaba y estaba muy nervioso.

-No es obvio?-les explicaba Marc con confianza en lo que decía-Cuando tienes un mercado negro a escala internacional, necesitas a alguien de la policía que te cubra ante cualquier tipo de sospecha. Un policía o agente de alto nivel, corrupto y que solo se mueve por el dinero es el perfecto blanco.

-En eso tiene razón-decía Sato-Y de quien sospechas de todos nosotros?

-Pues bien, si tenemos en cuenta que el mayor rango de acción de los intercambios se produjo en Estados Unidos y Japón, eso significa que nuestro topo tuvo que actuar en esos países. Pero antes de que trasladaran sus mejores hombres a Japón, su cuartel general se encontraba en América, el cual lo destruimos nosotros hace tiempo. Por ello, aunque hubo mucho cambio en ella, no creo que pudieran perder el contacto con un alto cargo de la ley. Así que supongo que el topo de hace tres años es el mismo que actúa ahora en Japón.

-Y bien, según tú, sabrás quien es ese hombre, verdad?-le preguntaba Shiratori-Si actuasteis hace tres años, sabréis quien es.

-En esa época, nos importaban un comino los topos-explicaba Marc-Además de ellos, teníamos a la policía y a varias agencias del gobierno en nuestra contra, por lo que no nos aliábamos con mucha gente. Pero cuando volvimos a la acción hará unos cuatro meses, supimos a través de miembros de la organización fuera del territorio que había alguien protegiéndolos. Supimos en ese momento que, para acabar completamente con ellos, tendríamos que pillar también a los infiltrados. Así que, gracias a mis contactos y a varios datos, encontré a nuestro sujeto.

-Y bien, según tú, quién es?-preguntaba Kogoro, esperando a oír ya la respuesta y así que se centraran en el rescate de su hija.

-Vale, vale, no voy a demorarme más-mentía Marc para añadir más intriga en sus palabras-Según toda esa información, busqué a alguien que tuviera su radio de acción en Estados Unidos y Japón. Teniendo en cuenta que la Organización empezó en América, tiene que ser originario de allí. Además, si tiene que cubrir tanta mercancía, un típico policía no podría hacerlo. Por tanto, la posibilidad de que sea un alto cargo de una organización internacional es bastante alta. Y tras buscar, lo pude encontrar.

-Pues dilo-le ordenaba Matsumoto-Quien es?

-Pues bien. Como era un agente fuera de la organización, se le dio el nombre en clave "Mole". Y la persona que tiene ese sobrenombre es…

Y antes de que pudiera acabar, se oyó el sonido de un disparo. Marc miró a todos lados, y cuando se puso la mano en la cara, se dio cuenta de que le habían disparado en la cabeza.

-Parece que estas negociaciones van a tomar un poco más de tiempo de lo que me esperaba-decía Marc sonriendo mientras se desplomaba al suelo.

-Marc!?-preguntaba un poco preocupado Luffy.

-Cierra ya la boca, maldito demonio…-decía el hombre que le había disparado, con su pistola aun echando humo.


	26. Capítulo 26: No me importa lo que digas

_Hooooooola a todos! Aunque haya tenido 2 días de retraso, por fin está aquí el capítulo! La causa es que este capítulo me ha salido más largo de lo normal, y entre correcciones y cambios, tardé bastante en tenerlo terminado. Además, hay un cambio en el último capítulo que saqué. Cuando Marc es disparado, Marc no sangra. No me fijé en el fallo hasta más tarde. Espero que no os importe, y que os guste lo que vais a ver. Que empiece el capítulo!_

Capítulo 26: No me importa lo que digas

-Marc!?-exclamaba un poco alarmada Sera-Estás bien!?

Shiho no sabía qué hacer, y Mary ni se inmuto.

Los policías apuntaron hacía la procedencia del disparo.

-Porque demonios has hecho eso, Elom-san!?-exclamaba Jodie.

El hombre solo podía hacer una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Ju…-reía él.

James ahora ya estaba seguro del porqué.

-Tú eras el topo, verdad?-le preguntaba aunque probablemente ya sabía la respuesta-Es por eso que le has querido silenciar.

-Oh, vamos James!-le respondía sonriendo-Soy un agente americano como tú. Acaso desconfías de mí? Era obvio que es una treta para que desconfiemos entre nosotros. Es por eso que lo he matado antes de que pudiera decir el nombre de cualquiera y entonces nos olvidáramos de él.

-En eso tiene razón…-decía Chiba, pero aún indeciso de bajar su arma.

-Pero no tenías que matarlo!-le decía James-No ofreció resistencia alguna contra nosotros!

-Oh, vamos James-exclamaba Elom-Es un criminal, como todos los demás. No merecen ni siquiera ser considerados personas. Acaso sientes pena por él. Además, creo que ya deberías de saber bien quién es ese hombre.

Nadie dijo nada, ya que no sabían de qué bando estar.

-Yo…creo que el tal Marc no era mala persona.

Quien dijo esa frase fue alguien que había estado callado durante todo ese tiempo. Era Eisuke.

-Qué coño estás diciendo, niñato!?-decía Elom con cara de enfado.

-Que no creo que fuera una mala persona!-remarcaba otra vez Eisuke-Cuando llegó y atacó, no mató a los nuestros. Solo hirió a aquellos que intentaban atacar a sus compañeros. Alguien así no se preocuparía por los suyos. Es por eso que creo que deberíamos haber escuchado lo que quería decirnos. Además, el nombre que ha dicho antes, yo ya lo había oído.

Al oír aquello, Elom se espantó.

-Eso fue hará cosa de un mes…

FLASHBACK

Hace un mes, en una de las oficinas de la CIA…

-Ufff, que agotador!-se quejaba Eisuke mientras hacía recados-Después de todo lo que he hecho, aún tengo que ser el chico de los recados y dar los cafés a mis superiores. Espero que me sirva para ascender y que me dejen unir en sus misiones.

Avanzó por el pasillo, y llegó hasta una puerta.

-Este es el despacho de Elom-san-se fijó Eisuke.

Iba a abrir la puerta, cuando entonces oyó una conversación.

-Sí, el cargamento llegará a las ocho.

Eisuke reconoció la voz de Elom, y siguió escuchando la conversación a escondidas.

-Espero que no os descubran, Mole-le decía una voz a través del teléfono.

-No, señor, no lo harán-le contestaba Elom antes de colgar.

Cuando lo hizo, Eisuke aprovechó el momento para entrar.

-Demonios, niñato!-exclamaba un poco nervioso Elom-Llama antes de entrar!

-De que estaba usted hablando por teléfono?-preguntaba por curiosidad Eisuke.

-Nada, una operación para atrapar a unos contrabandistas en el puerto-le contaba Elom sin dar muchos detalles.

-Y el que estaba al otro lado, quién era? Alguien superior a usted, sir?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, maldito entrometido!-le regañaba quitándole el café de las manos.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-El hombre que le habló en aquel momento le llamó por ese nombre!-declaró Eisuke-Estoy segurísimo!

-Tsk!-expresaba molesto Elom.

-Espero que tengas una buena excusa para sacarte de este marrón, Elom-san-le decía Kuroda, apuntándole con la pistola junto a sus compañeros.

-No…no tengo nada más que decir…-expresaba un derrotado Elom, que bajaba los brazos, mientras que escondía su sonrisa.

En ese momento, Takagi se fijó en un ligero movimiento que hacía Elom con la muñeca.

-Cuidado!-advertía Takagi-Tiene algo en su mano derecha!

Los policías rápidamente iban a disparar, pero Elom puso el grito en el cielo.

-Que nadie se mueva!-gritó Elom, alzando el brazo derecho-O haré explotar este edificio!

Ante esa amenaza, los policías no pudieron atacar.

-Lo que tengo en la mano es un interruptor para activar unas bombas instaladas en el aparcamiento que he preparado para acabar con este departamento!-les advertía Elom-Un solo disparo y las activo!

-Elom, porque haces esto!?-le hablaba James-Acaso tú no eres un agente de la ley como nosotros!?

-Tú no sabes lo que significa poner la ley, James!-le decía Elom con una sonrisa en su cara -Cada día, más criminales aparecen alrededor del globo. Y la policía jamás podrá acabar con todos ellos. Es por eso que te tienes que aliar con los criminales más fuertes. Si les sirves, ambos bandos salen beneficiados: ellos ganan armas y poder, mientras que yo gano dinero y acabo con los criminales más débiles, los cuales caen en sus rencillas. Y cuando conocí a Joker, supe que ese hombre tendría el suficiente poder para cambiar este mundo, y que yo me podría beneficiar aún más.

Se tomó una pausa y continuó con tono arrogante:

-Ustedes son unos idiotas! Porque persiguen a todos los criminales, cuando pueden contactar con ellos y conseguir lo que deseen? Un ejemplo son esos estúpidos del SWAT de antes! En vez de pelear, deberían haberles dicho que su objetivo se encontraba justo aquí. Eso les habría salvado la vida a algunos. Menuda panda de patéticos! Mo ha ha ha ha!

-Usted es el patético, Elom-san!

Quien le gritó de esa manera fue Eisuke.

-Puede que yo solo sea un ayudante, pero por lo menos sé lo que se debe hacer para mantener la ley!-le expresaba Eisuke-Todos ellos se esfuerzan cada día para mantener el orden en el mundo. Aun formando parte del departamento de homicidios, robos o de tráfico, ellos se esfuerzan para que no hayan más delincuentes y criminales. Además, esos soldados de la pantalla son los verdaderos héroes! Han salvado muchas vidas gracias a su acción! En cambio, usted se ha quedado sentado y sin hacer nada por la gente! Usted es una vergüenza como agente de la ley, y de la justicia que protege el mundo!

Tras decir ese discurso, todos se quedaron expectantes al oírlo. Estaban orgullosos de que, ese niño quejica, hubiera dado tal definición de la justicia. Mientras, Elom estaba furioso de cómo le había ridiculizado su subordinado.

-Maldito crio…!-decía enfadado Elom con las venas en la frente de tanta rabia-Tú no eres nadie! Tan solo eres el encargado de traducción y el chico de los recados, no un agente! Eres igual de inservible que tu padre, que murió para proteger a su estúpido hija, la cual me han informado hace poco que ha ocasionado una revuelta en su base y la han capturado!

Al oír aquello, Eisuke se preocupó por ella. Elom sonrió al creer que había desmoralizado al chaval. Pero se equivocaba.

-Ella…estará bien-decía Eisuke

-Eh!?-reaccionaba Elom.

-Ella no morirá!-le decía Eisuke-Es mi hermana, y la conozco! Ella es igual de buena que papa, y no perderá contra unos criminales como vosotros!

Tras oírlo, Elom perdió la paciencia.

-Dejate de ser tan creído, niñato de mierda!-exclamaba cabreado.

Elom disparó hacia él. Todos los policías no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo para intentar protegerlo. Eisuke creía que estaba muerto, pero no fue así. Las balas chocaron contra algo que se oyó a metálico.

-Pero que…!?-reaccionó sorprendido Heiji.

-Que!?-exclamaba sorprendido Elom.

-Tú…porque me has protegido?-le preguntaba Eisuke a su salvador.

Quien le cubrió del ataque con sus brazos cubiertos de color oscuro no fue nada menos que Luffy.

-Porque me has caído bien-le respondía Luffy con una sonrisa-Te has enfrentado al tío este a pesar de ir desarmado. Además, tienes a una hermana, no es así? Pues entonces, no mueras aquí, e intenta reunirte con ella mientras creas que sigue viva.

Eisuke lo escuchó con sorpresa. También lo estaba Shiho tras oírle hablar de esa manera sobre los hermanos.

-Maldito!-le insultaba Elom-Acaso te vas a meter en mi camino!?

-Perdona, pero es al revés!-le respondía Luffy con mirada seria-Tú eres el que se ha metido en medio de nuestro camino!

Elom intentó disparar, pero Luffy le paró en seco con la mirada.

-No importa cuántas balas dispares, no me van a hacer nada-le decía Luffy serio-Estás acabado, así que admite tú derrota.

Elom se asustó al ver la decisiva mirada de Luffy. Sabía que no tendría ninguna posibilidad de derrotarle.

-Malditos seáis todos!-decía algo asustado, mostrando la mano en la que tenía el interruptor-Pues si no me vais a hacer caso, entonces voy a hacer explotar este maldito edifico!

Entonces Elom se fijó en las caras de todos los presentes. Pudo ver en sus rostros el miedo y el pánico grabados en ellos.

-Sí, esas eran las caras que quería ver!-decía satisfecho Elom-Temedme a mí, malditos idiotas!

Pero algo le extraño cuando vio al grupo de Luffy. Aunque Shiho, Eisuke y Sera estaban atemorizadas, Luffy estaba alucinando, Plue estaba alegre y Mary solo miraba tranquilamente, sin inmutarse.

-Eh, vosotros!-decía Elom-Porque ponéis esas caras!? Acaso no tenéis miedo!?

-Bueno, entiendo a los demás, no están acostumbrados a algo como esto-opinaba Mary.

-A qué demonios os estáis refiriendo!?-preguntaba molesto Elom-No me tomáis en serio!?

-Ah, perdona, te referías a ti?-preguntaba Mary arrogante-No creo que todos ellos se fijen en un perdedor como tú.

-Menuda imbécil!-se reía Elom-Pues dime entonces, mocosa: que es peor que la muerte que os espera!?

-Tener a un monstruo cabeza hueca lleno de furia como el que tienes detrás-le respondía Mary.

De repente, se oyó un extraño ruido parecido a un dedo tronándose. Y fue entonces cuando Elom notó algo en su espalda. Aunque él no lo viese, los demás veían una extraña corriente de aire que tomaba la forma de una cabeza de una criatura infernal gigantesca. Era de color negra como la noche, con seis cuernos, tres a cada lado. Tenía tres ojos: dos normales que estaban completamente en blanco y un tercero en el medio gigantesco de color negro la esclerótica y rojas la pupila y las venas. La boca era un largo pico lleno de dientes afilados como sierras. Mostraba en su rostro sadismo, divertimiento e ira.

-Cuanto es mil menos siete, bastardo?-le preguntaba la extraña criatura por detrás mientras expulsaba un aire gélido y una combinación de saliva y sangre de su boca.

Elom se giró rápidamente del miedo, y la criatura infernal desapareció por completo. Fue como un espejismo en el desierto.

-Que cojones ha sido eso!?-pensaba Elom-No sé qué es lo que acabo de sentir, pero no ha sido nada agradable! Creo que debo calmarme, demasiado estrés llevo encima ahora! Además, ahora mismo yo tengo el control! Mientras tenga conmigo él interruptor, nadie va a…

Y antes de que pudiera acabar de pensar, algo cortó la mano en la que tenía el interruptor. El movimiento fue tan rápido e imprevisto que nadie se lo esperaba. Mientras, Elom veía como su mano se caía al suelo.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!-gritaba de dolor Elom-Mi manooooooooo!

-Ufff, creó que ya es hora de despertar-decía alguien que había pasado en segundo plano durante todo ese tiempo, mientras se tronaba el dedo corazón.

En ese momento, Marc se levantó sin usar las manos y con suma facilidad, mientras se tapaba un poco su ojo. Todos se sorprendieron al verle tan fresco tras recibir un balazo.

-Anda, Marc!-se alegraba Luffy de volverlo a ver en acción-Parece que ya te has levantado de una vez!

-Sí, bueno, es que quería que el topo ese se revelara por sí mismo y que explicará parte de su plan-le contaba Marc.

-Entonces, se ha hecho el muerto todo ese tiempo solo para que Elom-san confesara!?-exclamaba sorprendida Sato.

-Pero si le han disparado en la cabeza!-exclamaba Takagi-Como es que aún sigue vivo!?

-A que herida os referís?-preguntaba Marc con sonrisa maliciosa.

Mientras, retiraba la mano de su cara, revelando que su cabeza estaba perfectamente sana, lo que sorprendió a los agentes.

-Acaso se ha dejado disparar a propósito y curarse a ti mismo!?-preguntaba Shiho recordando la última vez que pasó lo mismo.

-Esta vez ha sido diferente-le respondía Mary-Mira.

Le enseñó una pared que se encontraba a su lado. En ella había un pequeño orificio.

-Esto es…-reconocía Sera-La marca del balazo!

-Cómo es posible!?-decía Shiho confusa-Acaso no le había dado a él!?

-Seguramente se hizo intangible para que la bala le atravesará sin hacerle ningún tipo de daño-explicaba Mary.

Shiho no entendía cuál era el poder de Marc, pero quería saber la respuesta a algo.

-Si su poder le permitía ser intangible, porque no hizo lo mismo con Dai y Kudo-kun?

-Te refieres a Shuu?-le decía ella-Si se deja herir a propósito, es porque él cree que su contrincante es fuerte, y no le gusta utilizar poderes que le den completa ventaja. Pero si utiliza esa intangibilidad ahora, es porque ve que sus rivales no son nada comparado con él.

Shiho, al oír aquello, volvió la mirada en Marc, que veía al malherido Elom.

-Elom, no te resistas!-le aconsejaba James-Sabes que él no es alguien normal!

-No me jodas, James!-le respondía Elom, tapándose la herida como podía-Sabemos muy bien que tuviste contacto con él, pero eso no significa que protejas a ese monstruo que ha llevado tanto tiempo entre nosotros!

-Monstruo!?-preguntaba extrañado Megure.

-Tiempo entre nosotros!?-decia extrañada Jodie-A qué se refiere, James-kun?

-Mh, es que no lo sabéis aún?-reía Elom-Pues yo os diré de quien se trata.

Y señalando a Marc, reveló la verdad a todos.

-Durante mucho tiempo, incluso en la antigüedad, había escritos o imágenes vagas que hablaban de una especie de demonio que habitaba entre ellos. Lo llamaban "el demonio sin cara" porque llevaba su cara oculta o sin mostrar. Luego, en épocas más avanzadas, se hicieron dibujos de él, mostrando que podía tomar forma humana e infiltrarse entre nosotros. Escritos de famosos guerreros hablaban de sus sangrientos combates que tuvo en guerras, mostrando un poder más allá de lo imaginable. Incluso en las guerras mundiales estuvo participando. Jamás se pudo saber cuál era su verdadera identidad. Pero gracias a una matanza de hace treinta años, por fin le pudimos reconocer y darle un nombre. Era un humano con gafas y encapuchado, que se podía transformar en una criatura del averno cuando quisiera.

Al dar esos datos, todos miraron a Marc.

-Exacto!-desvelaba Elom-Él es un demonio inmortal que ha estado con nosotros por lo menos desde la creación de la humanidad!

Todos se sorprendieron al oír aquello. Que ese crio fuera una criatura tan atroz y que había estado viviendo entre ellos.

-Así que decidme!-seguía Elom-Vais a aceptar en vuestro equipo a ese jodido monstruo, o a unos humanos como nosotros, para así poder cargárnoslo!?

Los policías dudaron de que hacer. Ni en pintura querían estar con un traidor como él, pero tampoco querían estar con ese hombre conocido como un demonio. Pero quien eligió primero dio un paso adelante.

-Lo siento por ti, Elom, pero prefiero estar junto a Marc-dijo James

Eso sorprendió a los policías, incluso a sus compañeros del FBI.

-Uau, eso ni yo me lo esperaba-respondía Marc algo sorprendido.

-Porque, James-kun!?-le preguntaba Jodie-Él es un criminal internacional!

-Como sabrás, Jodie-kun, yo ya conocí a Marc hace mucho tiempo-le respondía James-Y, aunque haga métodos que no sean los correctos, sé que él es buena persona en el fondo. Si él te tiende la mano para ayudarte, de seguro que lo hará. En cambio, gente como tú, Elom, te traicionará a las primeras de cambio. Y si hay gente en peligro en medio, entonces tengo que escoger la opción que me permita protegerlos. Por eso, prefiero cooperar temporalmente con él, antes que con la Organización.

Los otros se sorprendieron de aquella decisión, pero no sabían seguros de que hacer exactamente.

-Maldito traidor!-le increpaba Elom-Cuando los altos cargos sepan lo que has hecho, tendrás la soga hasta el cuello!

-No tiene sentido que le intentes convencer, James-le decía Marc mientras avanzaba hacia adelante, mientras se crujía uno de sus dedos-A este tipo de personas se les tiene que dar una lección.

Luego se dirigió hacia Luffy.

-Luffy, me podrías dejar este imbécil a mí, por favor?-le preguntaba sonriendo.

-Queeeee?-se quejaba Luffy-Otra vez quieres derrotarlos tú mismo? Si ya te quedaste los de la casa de ese anciano profesor! Además, le iba a derrotar yo mismo!

-Solo este, y todos los demás para ti!-le prometía Marc juntando las manos.

-Está bien!-aceptaba Luffy molesto-Pero no hagas ninguna de tus locuras, que te conozco.

-Pues lo siento, pero no creo que te guste ver lo que sucederá a continuación-le advertía Marc.

A continuación, hablo con Eisuke.

-Tú nombre era…Eisuke?-abría la conversación Marc-Gracias por lo de defenderme antes. Se agradece.

-Eh…Eh…-decía algo nervioso-De nada…

-Sin embargo, déjame darte un consejo: no te fies de alguien a la primera, porque aún no conoces su verdadero rostro.

-Va-vale…-le respondía Eisuke confuso tras oír aquello.

Finalmente, se dirigió caminando hacía Elom.

-Bien, Mole?-le preguntaba Marc con una sonrisa sádica y con la lengua afuera-Estás preparado para tu lección?

-Y qué me vas a hacer!?-le decía Elom aguantando la compostura-No me importa morir, y sí me matas, tanto la Organización como la CIA irán a por ti!

-Bueno, no hace falta que te dejé sin vida-le decía Marc-Hay otros métodos para matar a una persona.

Entonces, con un chasquido, hizo aparecer un saco de color blanco.

-Ha hecho aparecer un saco!?-decía extrañado Kansuke al ver tal magia.

-Pero como se supone que le va a dar una lección con eso?-se preguntaba Sera.

Mientras rebuscaba en el saco, Marc le preguntó a Elom:

-Por cierto, que tal estaban Satsuki y Itsuki cuando les has llamado por última vez?

Al oir esos nombres, Elom se quedó de piedra.

-Quienes son Satsuki y Itsuki?-se preguntaba Jodie.

-Esos son…la esposa y el hijo de Elom-decía un poco preocupado James.

-Por qué demonios me preguntas esto!?-decia molesto Elom-Ellos no tienen nada que ver con esto!

-Bueno, cuando te oí hablar tan mal de los policías, la justicia y la familia, pensé que algún recuerdo de su familia te ayudaría a parar de decir esas tonterías-le hablaba Marc-Así que dejé una copia de mi aquí, y me fui a darles una visita haciéndome pasar por uno de tus compañeros.

-No digas tonterías!-decía molesto Elom-Ellos están ahora en Estados Unidos! Es imposible que hayas viajado hasta ahí en tan solo unos minutos!

-Para mí no es imposible-seguía hablando Marc-Y cuando me los encontré, me sorprendí muchísimo. Satsuki era una mujer muy amable, y tú hijo Itsuki un chico muy activo, y que te admira profundamente. No entendió mucho como no eres igual que ellos.

-No me sigas provocando, niñato!-decía molesto Elom-Dime que ha pasado!

-Bueno, pues gracias a su ayuda, he conseguido dos regalos muy bonitos-decía Marc satisfecho.

Del saco, consiguió sacar dos cajas de regalo de color blanco y envueltas en un lazo rojo.

-Aaaaah, que bien me han quedado!-decía Marc con una sonrisa no muy amigable-No pensé que los cortes me saldrían tan limpios. Además, como he llegado a toda velocidad, aún están frescas.

De repente, la gente observó que el fondo de las dos cajas estaban mojadas, y caían gotas al suelo. Pero el líquido que salía de él era de color rojo. Al instante, Elom se preocupó.

-Dime, cual prefieres ver primero?-le decía Marc sonriendo de forma maligna y sádica-La de tú esposa o la de tú hijo?

Los policías se quedaron impactados al ver aquello. En pensar lo que podía haber allí adentro, se quedaron aterrorizados y algunos con ganas de potar. Shiho se quedó impactada, al igual que Sera. Luffy se quedó callado y sin decir nada.

-Ma-ma-ma-MALDITO SEAAAAAAS!-gritaba Elom desesperado y llorando.

-Bueno, ahora que ya estás en este modo, es hora de que te toque a ti-decía Marc sonriendo de satisfacción.

Al ver esa cara, Elom se asustó de verdad. Sus ojos reflejaban una actitud muy diferente a la que había visto antes. No era un patético alegre que iba de idiota. Parecía un asesino a sangre fría.

-No…no te me acerques!-gritaba asustado Elom, que siguió disparando.

Pero fue en vano. Marc avanzaba esquivándolas mientras caminaba hacia él.

-Las está esquivando como si nada!?-reaccionaba asombrada Kazuha.

-No…-le decía Heiji-Más bien parece que sepa por donde van.

Fácilmente, llegó delante de Elom.

-Muere!-gritaba Elom desesperado.

Le dio un disparo en toda la cabeza. Eso era mortal para una persona.

-Y?-preguntaba Marc arrogante con un agujero en la cabeza, pero sin sangrar ni parecer herido-Que intentabas hacer con eso?

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a Marc de esa forma. Ni Heiji podía explicar tal cosa.

El agujero se cerró en un segundo y como si nunca hubiera habido alguno.

-Mierda!-gritaba Elom a punto de volver a disparar-Aún no…!

Pero Marc lo previó y le cogió por el brazo.

-Déjame, maldito malnacido!-le decía Elom llorando mientras intentaba soltarse.

-Yo, el malnacido?-decía Marc-Y me lo dice un topo. Además, de la peor calaña.

-Cállate!-le decía Elom-Yo solo hacía lo que la policía debería hacer! No como esos estúpidos del SWAT!

-Ah, te refieres a esos hombres?-le preguntaba Marc-Pobrecitos, que te dirían si aún siguieran vivos? Ah, no, espera, sí que pueden.

-Que!?-reaccionaba Elom muy nervioso-A que te estás refiriendo, idiota!? Esos imbéciles ya han …

Y antes de que pudiera acabar su frase, de repente salieron unos extraños tentáculos de color rojo de la espalda de Marc, que empalmaron a Elom. Todos se impactaron al verlo.

-Gaaaah!-exclamaba dolorido Elom-Pero que…!?

Y sin poder reaccionar, vio como esos tentáculos tomaban forma. Partes de ellas se volvieron ojos. Luego se convertían en torsos y brazos, y finalmente tomaban forma de cara. Al verlos, Elom los reconoció sin lugar a dudas.

-Porqueeeee..?-le decía una versión monstruosa del general de los SWAT.

-Maldito traidor…-le decía el parecido amigo del joven con una voz de lamentación.

-Mereces morir…-le decía con risa macabra el sujeto parecido al joven soldado.

-Uff, te la tienen jurada, eh?-le decía Marc sonriendo, y con su kakugan activada-Imagínate que hago lo mismo con tú familia. Tú cara de sufrimiento sería para fotografiarla.

-Porqué me haces esto!?-gritaba aterrorizado y enfadado Elom-Has matado a mi familia, y ahora me quieres torturar!? No tienes corazón, maldito demonio!

Y sin dilación, Marc le tapó la boca y le exclamó.

-Te crees que criticándome de esta manera va a hacer que yo cambié!? Que me sienta mal por ser como soy!? Pues entérate, malnacido! Puede que mis métodos o mi apariencia no sean los correctos, pero sigo mi vida tal como quiero! Y a lo largo de mi vida, he conocido a personas que me querían tal y como soy! Atsushi, Elena, Luffy, Shiho,… ellos fueron y son gente esplendida a los cuales les ayudaría sin lugar a dudas, y no me importan los métodos que utilice para conseguir sus objetivos! Así que te lo diré una sola vez: mientras haya gente que me quiera así, yo no cambiaré!

Todos se sorprendieron al oír aquello. Shiho se sorprendió más cuando oyó los nombres de su padre y el suyo propio.

-Crees que alguien en este mundo va a querer a un demonio como tú que mata a gente!?-le decía Elom-No nos hagas reír!

-No sé quién te ha dicho que soy un demonio, pero te estás equivocando-le decía Marc-Además, soy libre de matar a quien yo quiera, tengo todo el derecho a hacerlo.

-Quien te crees que eres, maldito malnacido!?-le exigía Elom.

-Bueno, sí tienes tantas ganas, te puedo mostrar junto a todos los presentes mi identidad real-le sugería Marc sonriendo.

Los extraños tentáculos se retiraron al cuerpo de Marc. Entonces, los dos ojos de Marc se volvieron de color rojo sangre, y el jersei rojo que llevaba se volvió mucho más grande de lo normal, tanto que se lo tragaba.

-Y ahora que va a hacer!?-decía extrañado Heiji.

Dentro de la capucha, aún brillaban los ojos de Marc.

-La parte que has hablado antes sobre que había vivido hace tanto tiempo has acertado-le decía Marc en una voz profunda y grave-Soy el ente que ha vivido desde la creación absoluta. Desde entonces, he tenido el poder sobre toda criatura existente. Todos caen ante mí, y aquellos que escapan de mí para la eternidad se vuelven locos y me desean para acabar su terrible sufrimiento.

De repente, una mano esquelética gigante salió de la manga del jersei de Marc.

-No hay fuerza humana y mágica que pueda pararme-continuaba Marc-Ni Dios ni el Diablo pueden acabar conmigo.

De la otra manga, sacó otra mano esquelética.

-Y aún no sabes quién soy, estúpido mortal?-le cuestionaba Marc-La gente me ha adorado, odiado y se ha aterrorizado de mí por generaciones desde que tienen uso de la razón. Soy un pensamiento, una acción, una forma. Pero hoy serás de los privilegiados de verme de verdad antes de finalizar tú vida.

Todos se asustaron al ver el verdadero aspecto de Marc. Luffy era el único que no le afectó.

-Yo soy… la muerte.

Un esqueleto gigante encapuchado por una sabana miraba con sus ojos rojos del infierno a su víctima. Elom estaba tan cagado que no podía decir nada. La cabeza del esqueleto gigante se acercó a Elom, y le susurró al oído con su inquietante voz.

-Tú tiempo de vida se ha terminado-le anunciaba Marc-Es hora de detener tu pulso.

Marc le atravesó su cuerpo como si fuera un fantasma, y rodeó el corazón de Elom en su mano.

-Cuando apriete tú corazón, dejarás de molestar para siempre-le decía Marc-Algún último comentario?

-N-n-no-no-no…-tartamudeaba atemorizado Elom, sin razón alguna.

-Bueno, ya veo que un estúpido como tú no tendría algo bueno que decir-decía Marc sonriendo-Vas a morir en 3, 2, 1,…

-DETENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-le gritaba Elom en su máxima desesperación.

CLAP!

En un segundo, la visión de los agentes y los chicos cambió por completo. Aquella criatura esquelética había desaparecido totalmente, y solo estaba el chico que había originalmente habiendo dado una palmada enfrente de Elom, una tan fuerte que incluso afectó un poco a algunos de ellos.

Los ojos de Elom se pusieron en blanco, le comenzó a salir espuma de la boca y cayó desplomado al suelo.

-Esta técnica la aprendí de un gran asesino-comentaba Marc-Cuando las longitudes de onda de la conciencia humana son muy onduladas, la persona es más sensible a los estímulos. Y en el punto álgido, una palmada puede asustar al rival, incluso paralizarle los nervios y dejarlo inconsciente. Pero con una sensibilidad demasiado alta para su cuerpo, y una palmada de gran impacto, pueden ocasionar un impacto tanto físicamente como emocionalmente del cual no puede recuperarse en años. Esta técnica la he rebautizado como stunning clap, modo shinigami.

Marc se quedó mirando la cara de Elom, mientras se tronaba el dedo índice.

-Tienes suerte de que tenemos a la policía delante y quería un poco de formalidad ante ellos-le decía Marc-Sí hubiese sacado mis garras, no te habrían quedado ni los intestinos. Aunque me alegro de haberlas guardado. Al final, solo eres una rata que no soporta ni un mínimo susto.

Luego, Marc miró abajo y no pudo aguantar la risa.

-Jajajajajaja!-se partía el culo Marc, que parecía otra vez el estúpido de siempre-Que pringado! Incluso se ha meado encima! Que patético!

Luego, dirigió su vista hacia los policías, que estaban medio atemorizados.

-Y bien, alguna queja?-les preguntaba Marc con sonrisa sádica- O es que alguien quiere recibir también una lección?

Nadie le respondió. Mientras algunos estaban medio atemorizados, los otros intentaban mantener la calma. Marc, de mientras, se iba junto a su grupo.

-Que, os ha encantado mi actuación de villano?-les preguntaba Marc-Me merezco al menos un globo de Oro o un Oscar.

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho algo tan horrible!-decía molesta Shiho-Creía que no eras un villano, pero ahora ya no sé qué pensar!

-Ehm, que me estás contando?-preguntaba Marc extrañado-Si no he matado a nadie hoy. Bueno, el cadáver que me he comido era el de ayer, que consté.

-Entiendo lo que le has hecho a ese hombre, pero me parece que matarás a su familia y meter sus cabezas en las cajas!-exclamaba indignada Shiho-Ellos no tenían culpa alguna!

-El Marc que yo conozco jamás haría algo como esto!-exclamaba triste Sera.

-Pero que os habéis inventado, chicas?-preguntaba Marc-En serio pensáis que aquí dentro tenía dos cabezas? Si solo le había engañado para que pensara eso.

-Y entonces, que demonios tienes dentro de esas cajas, del cual sale ese líquido rojo parecido a la sangre?-le cuestionaba Shiho-Además, antes has dicho cosas como "cortes limpios" y "están frescas"!

-Anda chicas, no lo habéis descubierto aún?-les decía Luffy-Yo lo he adivinado antes por el olor.

-El olor?-preguntaba extrañada Shiho.

Y Marc sacó lo que había dentro de las cajas delante de todos para resolver el misterio.

-Lo que había traído son estas jugosas sandías del huerto de la familia de Elom para así refrescarnos un poco.

-San…días?-decían Shiho y Sera a la vez.

-Sí, cuando le pedí a su mujer una para que la compartiéramos, aceptó encantada-explicaba Marc-Incluso su hijo me regaló otra que habían conseguido hoy. Para ir rápidos, pensé que cortarlas era la mejor opción. Lo que no sé es el porqué de la coloración, pero ha quedado genial para cagar a todos.

-Creo que yo ya sé por qué-le respondía Sera-El interior de las cajas es de coloración oscura. Las has comprado recientemente, Marc?

-Me las dieron ellos-le respondía Marc.

-Probablemente la pintura era fresca, y al chorrear el jugo, los pigmentos negros se unieran al líquido, lo que provocó esa falsa sangre-resolvía el misterio Sera.

-Solo un idiota como tú pierde el tiempo yendo a conseguir comida a otro país y haciendo parecer que has matado a alguien-le decía Mary.

-Bueno, con un poco de psicología y engaño, puedes tener bajo tú control a cualquier tonto-le respondía Marc.

-Oye-le decía algo confusa y con un poco de miedo Shiho-Lo que has dicho antes…es verdad? Lo de que tú eres… la muerte?

-Claro que no!-le contestaba Marc-Solo era una trola para que se cagará en los pantalones! En serio crees que la muerte va con segunda equipación, con gafas y sin guadaña!? Sería de risa! Además, estaría todo el rato ocupado matando a gente de todo el mundo, y generalmente soy muy vago. Demasiado trabajo para mí!

-Y lo de tu apariencia esquelética?-preguntaba Sera.

-Ah, lo he hecho con el anillo-le explicaba Marc mientras le mostraba su anillo en la mano, de la cual salía una pequeña llama de color índigo, diferente a la que mostró el día anterior-Era solo una ilusión. Siento si os ha afectado también, pero no os iba a hacer daño alguno.

-Entonces, lo de los tentáculos y la criatura parecida a un cuervo…también son una ilusión?-deducía Shiho.

-Claro que no!-le decía una de las bocas de esos tentáculos, que volvieron a salir del cuerpo de Marc.

-Nosotros no somos falsos!-le decía la segunda.

-Es que quieres probarlo por ti misma si somos verdaderos!?-le decía la tercera boca sonriendo.

Shiho se quedó algo atemorizada tras oír eso.

-No, estas chismosas no son ilusiones-le explicaba-Son una manipulación de mi kagune, lo que tenemos los ghouls. Gracias a cierto ghoul, aprendí a controlar la forma de mi kagune, y moldearla a mi gusto. Y ellas son las bocas que aparecieron misteriosamente al hacerlo. Como no me importó, las dejé aquí dentro y a veces aparecen si les prometo algo de comida

-Te aparecen tres bocas en tu cuerpo y te quedas tan pancho!?-le preguntaba Shiho algo extrañada.

-Bueno, os las presentó: la primera es Marisa, la segunda es Conchi y la quejica es Pili. Pueden que den algo de miedo, pero son graciosas cuando las conoces.

-No nos llames por esos nombres tan ridículos!-se quejaba Marisa.

-Además, estás incumpliendo el trato!-le decía Conchi.

-Nos prometiste que, si te ayudábamos y cambiábamos de forma, nos dejarías comer a ese humano-le decía Pili.

-Callaos, viejas amargadas!-se quejaba Marc-Lo necesito para que lo interroguen. Si queréis, comeos el brazo que le he cortado. Eso sí, dejadme algún dedo para mí.

-Serás malnacido!-decía molesta Marisa.

-Bueno, al menos ya tenemos algo que comer-decía Conchi.

-Comida, comida!-decía emocionada Pili.

Las tres bocas, fuera de cámara, se comían el brazo de su víctima.

-Qué cosas más asquerosas que llevas contigo, Marc-le decía Luffy-Por cierto, cuando me darás uno de esos anillos para mí? Tengo ganas de probarlos!

-Que pesado, que no te daré aún uno-le expresaba Marc-Te lo daré cuando la ocasión aparezca. Además, tu eres demasiado irresponsable para tener uno. Enseguida lo quemarías todo!

-Que no!-le decía Luffy-Que yo puedo controlarlo!

-Si digo que no, es que no!-le reiteraba Marc.

-Jooooooo, que aburrido eres!-se quejaba Luffy-Bueno, al menos has traído estas sandías para comer. Que ganas de probarlas!

-Eh, deja parte para los demás, maldito glotón!-le exigía enfadado Marc.

Mientras discutían, Shiho decía:

-Aunque diga que no lo es, podría ser la muerte…

-Te equivocas, Sherry-le decía James-Lo que te ha dicho es verdad.

-James-san!-decía sorprendida Shiho-Porque usted le cree?

-No sé si lo que dicen de conocerte es cierto o no, pero yo si recuerdo a Marc-le contaba mientras le observaba discutiendo con Luffy-Y aunque se comporte a veces de forma violenta o superior, sus actos son para el bien y para no acabar con gente inocente. Incluso yo dudo de que Marc hiciera lo incorrecto en la Dragon Fall. Es por eso que, aunque no tenga ni idea de en qué se ha convertido ahora, estoy seguro que él fue desde el principio un ser humano como nosotros.


	27. Capítulo 27: Cooperad por ella

_Hoooooooola a todos! Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo! Bueno, sobre el anterior capítulo, sé que algunos estaréis muy confusos y lo entiendo (parece que mezcle todo tipo de cosas raras y las metí porque sí). Pero como dije en capítulos anteriores, todo tendrá sentido en un futuro. Por cierto, menuda cantidad de referencias a famosos mangas que puse en el último capítulo. Algunos los conoceréis como Tokyo Ghoul y otros ya los revelaré más tarde para dar más misterio. Por último, era muy obvio que Elom era el topo, sino giradle el nombre y ya os saldrá Mole que es topo en inglés. Bien, pues dicho todo esto, que comience el capítulo!_

Capítulo 27: Cooperad por ella

-James, estás seguro de cooperar con esos… "bichos raros"?-preguntaba Yoshimura angustiado.

-No nos queda otra-les intentaba convencer James-El SWAT ha sido eliminado de un plumazo, y la organización cuenta con hombres más poderosos que ese Bomber. Es por eso que deberíamos cooperar con ellos. Si algo sucede, asumiré toda la responsabilidad.

-Pero por lo que parece, no son trigo limpio-decía sin fiarse Kuroda.

-Pero nos han ayudado a descubrir un topo que podía haber acabado con todos nosotros con los explosivos, y han protegido a ese chaval llamado Eisuke-decía Matsumoto.

-Yo aún me opongo!-decía serio Heizo-Son un peligro para el público. Además, si lo hacemos, el prestigio de la policía se irá para el arrastre! Que dirá la gente cuando se entere de que hemos cooperado con criminales de nivel internacional?

-Ahora no es momento de preocuparse por ello, viejo-le decía la voz del chico que intentaba levantarse.

-Heiji, no te fuerces!-le decía alarmada Kazuha.

-Oye, tú, el bicho raro!-le gritaba Heiji a Marc-Antes has dicho que tenían a rehenes, verdad? Esta Kudo entre ellos?

-Sí, sí que lo está-le respondía Marc-Y los chicos que le acompañan también.

Al oírlo, Heiji vio que su temor se hacía realidad. Por ello, se dirigió a su padre.

-Escúchame, viejo-le decía Heiji-Yo ya sabía sobre todo esto desde hace tiempo. Kudo se ha estado enfrentando a esos tíos durante mucho tiempo, y ha conseguido despistarlos muchas veces. Aunque me cueste admitirlo, él es mejor detective que yo. Pero si han logrado capturarlo, eso significa que son mucho más peligrosos de lo que creíamos esos tíos. Si él está en peligro, voy a intentar rescatarlo. Y no para demostrar que soy mejor que él, ni esas paparruchas: es porque es mi amigo. Y aún más si hay más gente que conozco involucrada, como Ran y esos criajos. Así que piénsalo otra vez, padre: que cojones importa el orgullo propio cuando hay gente en peligro?

Todos se quedaron quietos. No podían contestarle.

-Heiji…-decía asombrada Kazuha.

-Uoh, me gusta ese chico!-decía Luffy contento.

-Bien dicho, chaval-le decía Marc con el pulgar arriba-Te has ganado un punto a favor!

Heizo se quedó rumiando, y finalmente dijo:

-Está bien, haremos lo que vosotros queráis-aceptaba refunfuñado.

Heiji sonrió tras ver esa contestación. Era difícil verla alguna vez.

-Espera, el chaval detective también le habían pillado? Pues sí que ha metido la pata…-contestaba Mouri después de oír lo que dijo Heiji.

-Tranquilo, nadie puede superarle a usted, Mouri-san!-le decía Yoshimura.

-Bien, Marc-san-le decía Matsumoto, ahora llamándolo por su nombre-Tienes a tú disposición al cuerpo de policía, así que dinos lo que tenemos que hacer.

-Pues bien, lo primero sería…

-Qué demonios ha sucedido aquí!?

Quien había parado a Marc fue Amuro, que venía junto a Sonoko y veía el pedazo de boquete que habían dejado.

-Que es este boquete!?-decía Sonoko sorprendida-Es que ha explotado algo!?

-Hombre, mira a quién tenemos aquí!-reaccionaba Marc sorprendido-El invitado de última hora!

-Amuro-san!?-reaccionaba Kogoro-Que haces tú aquí!?

-Sonoko-san también va con él!-decía Takagi.

-Que hace él aquí!?-reaccionaba Shiho preocupada de ver a uno de los hombre de negro.

Cuando Amuro reconoció la voz y la vio, además de impactado, se puso bastante agresivo!?

-Tú!?-exclamaba furioso Amuro-Que demonios estás haciendo aquí!? Es más, como demonios sigues con vida, Sherry!?

-Anda, porque te ha llamado por tu nombre en clave, Shiho?-preguntaba extrañado Luffy-Es que también es de la Organización?

Al oír aquello, todos los policías apuntaron a Amuro.

-A qué demonios se refiere!?-decia Yamato-Es que él también es de la organización esa!?

-Amuro-kun es uno de ellos!?-exclamaba Megure sorprendido-No me lo esperaba…!

-Espera un momento!-exclamaba Kogoro molesto-Me estás diciendo que Amuro-kun forma parte de esos bastardos!?

Luego se dirigió hacia Tooru.

-Oye, tú!-le expresaba enfadado-Tú sabes donde se encuentra Ran!? Más te vale que me lo cuentes, chaval!

-Es por eso que hemos venido aquí!-le decía Amuro, molesto por sentirse el culpable de la situación-La han raptado, y habíamos pensado venir aquí por si podíamos obtener alguna pista!

-Que!?-decia Kogoro-La han secuestrado delante de tus narices, y no has hecho nada!?

-Cálmate, Oji-sama!-le decía Sonoko-Él nos ha protegido de esos hombres, pero había dos tíos grandes que lo han machacado, y…

-Quietos todos, carajo!-decía Marc, intentando calmar la situación-Joder, aquí el mínimo movimiento raro se vuelve un tiroteo! Lo dejaré bien claro, y solo una vez. Este hombre es uno de los hombres de negro, nombre en clave Bourbon…

Al oírlo, todos se sorprendieron.

-Tsk!-decía Amuro.

-…pero que, en realidad amigos míos, es Rei Furuya, agente de la policía secreta japonesa, y también un infiltrado en la Organización.

Al oírlo, la mayoría se sorprendieron. Incluso Rei, al cual hacía mucho tiempo que no le llamaban por su verdadero nombre.

-Es eso verdad!?-decia Takagi-Él es de la policía secreta!?

-Cómo es posible que, incluso siendo de la policía secreta, no supiéramos lo que hacía!?-exclamaba molesto Matsumoto.

-Entonces, él es un infiltrado, al igual que Rena?-preguntaba confusa Shiho, que ahora no sabía si era amigo o enemigo.

-Sí, sí que es de los buenos-le decía Marc-Aunque no dudaría en hacer algo malvado para escalar posiciones en la Organización y acercarse más al jefe para acabar con él.

-Y eso que más da!?-le decía Rei-Además, tú como demonios sabes mi verdadero nombre!?

-Obviamente, porque ya nos hemos visto antes, mocoso.

-Tú y yo?-decía Rei a lo que dijo Marc-Me habría recordado de un niñato como tú.

-Oh, sí, claro que me recuerdas-le susurraba Marc-Verdad que sí, Rei-kun? O debería decir…Ze-ro-kun.

Al oír ese mote, Rei tuvo imágenes de flashbacks de su infancia. Una en la cual aparecía un chico con heridas al cual habían apalizado, una mujer con gafas hablándole de forma dulce, un vago recuerdo de un hombre también con gafas, y finalmente, un chico joven con gafas sonriendo de forma sádica.

-I-imposible!-decía amedrentado Rei-Tú debías haber muerto hace ya años!

-Oh, vamos-le decía Marc mientras activaba su Kakugan-Crees que alguien no-humano como yo la había palmado? O es que no creías en lo que viste cuando eras un niñato que se metía en peleas y eras un zero?

-Espera, le conoces!?-decía Sera extrañada.

-Le conocí hará unos veinte años, cuando Atsushi y Elena seguían vivos. Elena le ayudaba a curarse las heridas cuando se había metido en peleas-le contaba Marc.

-Conoció a mi madre!?-reaccionaba Shiho sorprendida-Pero entonces no tiene sentido! Porque entonces quiso matarme en el Bell Tree Express!?

-Si no recuerdo mal, no intentó matarte, sino entregarte viva a la Organización-le decía Marc-Es obvio que le tuvo aprecio a Elena, y por ello no intentó matarte. Pero como necesitaba estar en la Organización, tenía que entregarte a toda costa. Parece que para ti el trabajo supero la necesidad de proteger la hija de la mujer que te cuidó durante un tiempo. Me das pena, chaval.

Rei estaba enfadado de oír ese aluvión de críticas. Le caía mierda por todos lados.

-Pero ahora es la oportunidad de enmendar tus errores-le ofrecía Marc-Colabora con nosotros para acabar con la Organización.

Al oír aquello, todos se sorprendieron.

-Espera, vas a hacer que ese hombre de negro colaboré con nosotros!?-decía Luffy sorprendido.

-Que es un espía, no un hombre de negro!-le recordaba Marc-Si lo he explicado antes.

-Sí, pero como la historia es muy confusa, me perdí…-se excusaba Luffy.

-Pues la próxima vez, a escuchar y no mires a las musarañas-le decía Marc.

-Colaborar con ustedes!?-decia Rei-Porque crees que lo querría hacer?

-Porque, en primer lugar, mi informante me dijo que habían secuestrado a Ran. Y si vosotros lo sabíais, eso significa que estabais con ella cuando ocurrió todo. Tal y como ha relatado Sonoko, tú las intentaste proteger. Si fueras un agente encubierto, no hubieras hecho nada para salvarlas, ya que sino descubrirían quien eres en realidad. Por tanto, la conclusión es esta: tu tapadera ha sido descubierta y ahora ellos saben que eres un traidor.

Rei se enfadó por lo bien que dedujo la situación.

-Por tanto, ahora que ya no formas parte de la Organización, te has quedado solo con el trabajo de agente secreto de la policía japonesa, y tú deber es atraparlos a toda costa. Y que mejor momento que ahora, justo cuando todas las fuerzas del orden en Japón irán a por ellos? Es una oportunidad única. Yo de ti no la rechazaría por nada del mundo.

-Espera un momento!-decía Jodie inquieta-Aunque sea de la policía secreta, no nos podemos fiar del todo de él!

-Lo ves, chaval!-le mostraba Rei-Nadie quiere estar conmigo, ni yo con ellos! Porque motivo querría unirme a vosotros!?

-Por uno muy importante-le decía Marc.

A continuación, cogió los mofletes de Shiho y le mostro su cara a Rei.

-Hazlo por ella-le decía Marc-Es la hija de Elena. Y su sueño, al igual que el de su hija, era acabar con la Organización. Ya que ahora no podrás devolverle ese favor, házselo a la chica que lleva su misma sangre.

Amuro los miraba en silencio.

-Venga, hazlooooo-le suplicaba Marc-Mira, incluso está poniendo cara triste para que le ayudes.

-Eso es porque me estás cogiendo de los mofletes-decía como podía Shiho, que estaba molesta y malhumorada.

-Mira, incluso está frunciendo el ceño-observaba Marc-Eso demuestra que está enfadada contigo por no ayudarla.

-Eso es porque me estás sacando de mis casillas, maldito cuatro-ojos!-decía Shiho que se enfadaba más.

Rei vio la cara de Shiho. Vio que en ciertos aspectos de su rostro se parecía a Elena. Así que, después de volver a pensárselo, dijo:

-Está bien, os ayudaré-aceptaba al final Rei-Pero no iré con esos bastardos del FBI, queda claro?

-Toma ya, otro miembro reclutado!-celebraba Marc-Bien, pues como decía antes, comenzaremos por ir a un lugar bastante grande. Matsumoto-san, sabe de algún lugar de este edificio donde haya muchos metros cuadrados, y sea ideal para hacer prácticas?

-Pues, déjame pensar…-le intentaba decir Matsumoto-Creo que la sala más grande que tenemos aquí es la sala de actos.

-Bien-decía Marc-También podría decirme una habitación donde tengáis bastantes enchufes, y capaz de soportar grandes cantidades de voltaje?

-Creo que la encontraremos. Pero para que quieres saber eso?

-Necesitaremos ambos espacios para prepararnos. Por cierto, me gustaría por último que alguien pudiese atender al burro que hay en el garaje, que está un poco , pues ahora…

-Espera un momento!-le decía una voz-Si vas a ir contra ellos, dejadme que os ayude!

Quien decía aquello era alguien que tampoco nadie se esperaba. Era Akai, con vendajes en el pecho. Las reacciones de todos fueron distintas. Unos estaban sorprendidos. Otros estaban molestos. Otros emocionados. Y otros, sin saber que decir.

-Shuiichi Akai…!-decía sorprendido Rei-Así que es verdad que seguías con vida!

-Quien es ese hombre?-preguntaba Shiratori al ver ese desconocido.

-Otro bicho raro, de seguro-aseguraba Jugo.

-Shuu!?-exclamaba muy preocupada Jodie al verlo-Que demonios haces tú aquí!?

-Como has cometido tal locura!?-le decía James referente a su huida-No estás en condiciones de luchar!

-Lo siento, James, pero necesito ir!-le dijó Akai como podía-Si vais a luchar contra la Organización, dejadme ir! Hay algo que debo hacer sea como sea!

-Ah, no, ni de coña voy a estar con ese hombre!-se quejaba Amuro-No quiero luchar junto a él, eso está claro!

-Pero si acabas de prometer que nos ayudarías!-recalcaba Sonoko.

-Tsk-se quejaba Amuro por dar promesas antes de tiempo-Porque no habrá venido unos minutos antes!?

-Uau Ai-baggu, al final si que has venido hasta nosotros!-decía sorprendido Luffy-Con lo malherido que estabas!

A su lado estaba Shiho, que no sabía que decir. Estaba muy confusa.

Marc se acercó a Akai, con cara seria.

-Dejadme, por favor…-le pedía Akai medio debilitado.

Marc le respondió con un bonito y doloroso puñetazo en todo el estómago. Todos se sorprendieron al ver tan brutal acción.

-Pero qué demonios haces!?-reaccionaba enfadada Jodie.

-Gah…-decía Akai dolorido por el puñetazo.

Marc se le acercó al oído, y le susurró:

-Si vas a luchar por ellas, deja ya de hacer esa cara tan patética. Si sigues con esta actitud, no conseguirás cumplir la promesa que le hiciste a Akemi y a Shiho.

Marc retiró su brazo y continuó caminando por el pasillo.

-Shuu!-decía Jodie preocupada-Estás bien!?

-Si…un poco…

Pero entonces notó algo diferente.

-Espera…estoy mejor que antes?-decía sorprendido.

-He utilizado un poder de sanación en ti-le decía Marc-En unas horas, lo que te rompí ayer se reconstruirá por completo.

Después le lanzó una caja con un anillo. Era del mismo color que la de Shiho, pero eran distintas en cuanto a diseño.

-Te la devuelvo. La necesitarás si no quieres morir.

Akai vio la caja extrañado. Pero entonces, alguien le hizo desviar la mirada.

-Shu-nii…-decía Sera llorando.

-Sera…-decía Akai, ahora que se encontraba con ella por primera vez sin su disfraz de Subaru.

Sera lo abrazó emocionada.

-Menos mal que estás bien, Shu-nii!-decía emocionada-Me habías preocupado un montón! Creía que te habían matado!

-Nii-san!?-decían todos extrañados al oír aquello.

-Lo siento, Sera…-se disculpaba Akai-Debido a las circunstancias, tuve que desaparecer. Espero que perdones al estúpido de tú hermano.

-No me importa!-le decía emocionada-Mientras estés bien, yo ya estoy feliz! ("Ooooooh, que bonito!", diréis algunos)

Mientras duraba ese bonito abrazo, Mary se acercó a Akai.

-Ya me lo contó Marc-decía ella a Akai-Fingiste tu muerte, y te pasaste por otro hombre sin decirnos nada. Te pareció bonito, verdad? Tuvimos que ocultarle la verdad a Masumi para que no hiciera alguna estupidez, pero estaba muy preocupada.

Al verla, Akai se quedó boquiabierto. Conocía la voz, pero no a la persona.

-Oka-san!?-exclamaba sorprendido-Que haces tú aquí!? Y porque te ves así!?

-Oka-san!?-decían todos sorprendidos.

-Su hermana es Sera-kun, y su madre es una niña pequeña!?-decía confuso Takagi.

-Pero que cojones pasa con esta familia!?-exclamaba confuso Yamamura.

-Acaso tú también probaste esa droga llamada Apotoxin!?-decía Akai sorprendido.

-Obviamente-le dijo Mary-Cuando Sera se tomó el neo-APTX y viajó sola a Japón, ese maldito de Marc me obligó a tomármelo.

-Espera, Sera se tomó uno de esos!?-decía Akai, sorprendido otra vez.

Ella le respondió con una sonrisa pícara.

-Lo que sea por ti, Shuu-nii!

-Con razón me sorprendió que apareciera por aquí-decía un poco más calmado-Pero antes de que me expliques todo, dime una cosa: conoces a ese hombre?

-Te refieres al idiota de Marc?-deducía Mary-Sí, le conozco de hace tiempo. Es más, tú también le conociste en el pasado, pero lo olvidaste.

-Otra vez con eso…-decía Akai, cansado de oír de que se conocían-Pero dime Oka-san, porque decidiste ayudar a ese criminal?

-Yo también me lo preguntó-le respondía ella-Puede que sea por respeto a mi hermana y a Atsuki-san, pero también para ayudarle después de estar solo en esto.

-A que te refieres?-preguntaba extrañado Akai.

-Cuando murieron ellos dos, solo quedamos Marc, Tearju-san y yo. Aunque nosotras dos nos retiramos para ocultarnos de la Organización, él fue el único que no se rindió. Aunque diga que quiso dejar las cosas tal como estaban, planeó acabar con la Organización durante veinte años. Hasta hace tres años, estuvo solo todo ese tiempo. Y aunque falló aquella vez en su plan, comenzó otro hará unos dos años, en la cual todo se decidirá en lo que sucederá mañana. Es por ello que, si eso es verdad, estaré con él para ayudarlo y acabar lo que en un principio lo comenzamos los cinco.

Akai se sorprendió de que su madre, reacia a cualquier peligro, dijera aquello.

-Por cierto, si le comentáis algo de esto a Marc, juró que el castigo que os esperará será infernal!-le amenazaba ella con cara de miedo.

-Vale…-decía algo intimidado Akai (ni siquiera él puede enfrentarse a su madre, amigos).

-Anda, así que usted es la madre de Akai-kun!-decía James-Ya decía yo que me sonaba de algo.

-Ah, hola James-san-le saludaba Mary.

-James-san, la conoces?-le preguntaba Jodie.

-Sí, la conocí cuando acompañaba a su marido, que no es otro que el padre de Akai-kun y antiguo compañero mío…-le comentaba James.

-Ehm…oye-le llamaba Shiho aprovechando que los otros estaban charlando.

Akai se levantó como pudo, ya que aún no se había recuperado del todo.

-Gracias…por venir a ayudarnos-le decía Shiho.

-No hace falta que me las des-le decía Akai-Al fin y al cabo es mi trabajo.

Shiho también quiso decirle algo más.

-Recibiste…esa carta?

-Sí-le decía Akai- Jodie me la dio. Ya me la he leído.

-Y…que es lo que te dijo mi hermana?-le preguntó ella.

Akai se quedó pensando un momento y le dijo:

-Si salimos vivos de esta batalla, te lo diré.

Shiho se sorprendió un poco. Pero lo entendió y le dijo:

-De acuerdo,…Akai-san?

-Si quieres, llámame por el nombre de Dai-le dijo él-Al fin y al cabo, ese es el nombre con el que me presenté a vosotras dos, no?

Shiho se sorprendió, y le dijo sonriendo:

-Vale, Dai-san!

-Me caguen en todo, podemos irnos ya!?-decia molesto y impaciente Marc-Estando aquí parados, no hacemos nada!

-De acuerdo…-le decían todos un poco sorprendidos.


	28. Capítulo 28: La preparación

_Hooooola a todos! Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo! A decir verdad, he perdido la cuenta de que días tenía que entregar el capítulo (estar de vacaciones hace que pierdas la noción del tiempo). En cualquier caso, no creo que me haya equivocado de día. El título de este capítulo que aparece al principio lo he reducido porque no me cabía, pero abajo podéis ver el título completo. Además, quiero decir que en este capítulo descubriréis otra de las series que quiero utilizar en esta historia. Si sois seguidores de la Jump, la reconoceréis enseguida. Dicho todo esto, que empiece el capítulo!_

Capítulo 28: La preparación para la guerra

-Ahhhh, perfecto!-decía satisfecho Marc al ver el lugar-Este recinto es magnífico para entrenar!

El lugar de asambleas era un recinto bastante grande, con una plataforma y muchas sillas. Estaba cubierto por una cúpula.

-Que es lo que quieres que hagamos?-le preguntaba Matsumoto-Retirar las sillas?

-Nada de eso!-replicaba Marc-Todos, cojan asiento por favor!

-Eh?-decían todos extrañados.

Uno por uno, iban sentándose hasta que lo medio llenaron. Mientras, Marc estaba en la plataforma, arrastrando una pizarra de unos 10 metros.

-Yyyyyyyy ya está!-decía Marc agotado de llevarla-Esta es la más grande que he encontrado.

-Porque demonios te has traído esa pizarra tan grande?-le preguntaba extrañada Shiho.

-Lo primero es lo primero!-le contaba Marc-Hemos de explicarles toooooodo lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora para que lo entiendan.

-Vas a explicar ahora todo!?-decía Shiho-Pero si mañana vamos a luchar, no!? Eso puede esperar.

-Y un cuerno!-decía Marc-Esta historia está llena de mentiras a tutiplén, y revelaré toda la verdad a todos ellos, víctimas de engaños y sin percatarse de lo obvio!

-De que hablan?-preguntaba extrañado Yoshimura.

-Bah, a saber!-decía Kogoro-Pero no creo que esa verdad de la que hablan me afecte en absoluto!

-Qué grande es usted, Mouri-san!-le alababa Yoshimura.

-Bien, atención todos!-gritaba Marc-Vamos a explicar todo lo que ha sucedido en este último año! Estad bien atentos, que solo lo explicaré una vez. Empecemos!

Y Marc comenzó a relatar:

-Erase una vez, un joven detective de 17 años llamado Sinichi Kudo, el cual la vida le sonreía…

-Espera un momento!-le paraba en seco Shiho-Vas a empezar desde tan atrás!? Pero solo cuenta lo de la Organización y ya está!

-No, contaré toda la historia desde el principio!-insistía Marc-Ya que, mientras observé sus aventuras, estaba desesperado de que cada uno de ustedes se diera cuenta la verdad! Y hoy es el día, amigos! Así que continuemos! Pues ese joven detective…

…

Mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo después…

-…y básicamente, eso sería todo. Gracias por haberme escuchado-finalizaba por fin Marc después de la charla y con la pizarra completamente llena de nombres y garabatos.

La cara de todos los oyentes era de agotamiento y depresión. Esa charla fue demasiado dura para ellos. Algunos no les afectó, como a Mary y Sera, que se sabían casi la historia completa, y Luffy, que ya se quedó dormido desde el primer minuto.

-Porque demonios lo has alargado tanto!?-se quejaba Shiho-Y, además de contar todo lo que sucedio, porque también has comentado algo tan innecesario como las relaciones de cada uno de ellos!?

-Pero si lo he resumido a la perfección!-se defendía Marc-Además, si contase las historias que pasé con Atsushi y Elena, y con los Kaizoku Meitantei, te escribo aquí y ahora la historia interminable verdadera!

-Pero es que te has demorado demasiado!

-Bah, por una hora no es nada-decía Marc sonriendo.

-Han pasado ya tres horas y media-le corregía Shiho.

…

-Mierda, como me he podido alargar tanto!?-decía alarmado Marc.

-Eso es lo que te decía!-le decía Shiho-Pero tú ni caso!

Mientras los dos discutían, los otros hablaban sobre lo que habían escuchado.

-Entonces, el chaval era en realidad ese mocoso detective rejuvenecido y me estuvo utilizando todo este tiempo para resolver los casos?-decía pálido Kogoro al saber que toda su fama se fue por los suelos.

-Uau, pues ahora que lo han dicho, parece que tiene un poco de sentido-decía Takagi.

-Bueno, eso explica como el peor investigador de nuestro departamento se volvió misteriosamente el mejor detective del país-decía Megure.

-Bueno, antes era como un imán para los muertos y resolvía casos-decía Sato-Ahora creo que solo atrae muertos.

-No digáis eso!-decía triste Kogoro.

-Tranquilo, Mouri-san-le animaba Sango Yokomizo-El chico ese dijo que algunos de ellos los resolvió por sí mismo, sin ayudas. Alégrese por ello.

-Tío, así no ayudas a nadie-le decía su hermano Jugo.

-Ja…ja…ja…

Quien hacía esa extraña risa floja y de miedo era Matsumoto, que tenía la piel pálida y estaba muy desmotivado.

-Qué te pasa, Yamamura-san?-le preguntaba Kogoro.

-No…nada…-decía él con una sonrisa forzada con lágrimas en los ojos-Ahora me doy cuenta de que mi ídolo ha sido una farsa durante todo ese tiempo. Verdad que no es gran cosa?

-Dios, pobrecito!-pensaban todos los que le veían-Sí que le ha afectado esto!

-Vamos, tranquilo, esto no es nada!-le animaba Takagi.

-Claro que sí!-decía él molesto-Iba a hacer un documental de tres horas sobre los casos que resolvió conmigo!

En otra parte de la sala…

-Entonces, esa chica del departamento de tráfico es Miike Naeko!?-decía sorprendido Chiba-Mi amiga de la infancia!?

-Hombre, mira que no darte cuenta antes-le decía Shiratori.

-Y me lo dice aquél que confundió la suya con Sato-san!-le recriminaba Chiba.

Vamos, en resumen, todos los policías estaban hablando y discutiendo sobre esas verdades. Pero no quedaba tiempo.

-Aaaaaaagh, maldita sea!-decía enfadado Marc-No hay tiempo que perder!

Con mucha rapidez, echó a todos de sus sillas, las recogió y dejó la sala vacía en tan solo 30 segundos.

-Uau…-decía sorprendida Sato.

-Sí que lo ha hecho rápido…-decía asombrado Takagi.

-Oye, ya habéis traído "aquello"!?-decía Marc a las chicas.

-Sí, están ahí desde hace tres horas-le decía Mary, señalando a un recipiente bastante grande de dos metros de alto y un metro de ancho.

-Bien, pues les explicaré lo que haremos-decía Marc yendo hacía el misterioso recipiente-Lo que necesitan ustedes es entrenamiento.

-Entrenamiento!?-decia Kuroda-No necesitamos algo como eso! Somos la policía, lo tenemos desde hace años.

-No lo entienden, verdad?-decía Marc cargando con el objeto a sus espaldas-Aunque tengan el mejor de los entrenamientos, no podrán contra ellos.

-A que te refieres?-le preguntaba Matsumoto-Explícate bien!

-Lo habéis visto antes en las pantallas, no?-les recordaba Marc-Todo el SWAT, con el mejor de los entrenamientos y equipamiento, han caído solo ante uno de los grupos de la organización. Y lo peor, es que habrán reclutado a más hombres tan peligrosos como ese Bomber. Sin contar, además, la participación de tres monstruos que ni en sueños les vencerían. Creéis aún que podéis ganar solo con un buen entrenamiento?

Los policías lo entendieron en ese momento. No estaban aún no estaban capacitados para tal magnitud.

-Y que se supone que vas a hacer?-preguntaba Kuroda-Entrenarnos con armas de fuego?

-Nada de eso-le decía Marc mientras dejaba el artefacto en el suelo-Voy a proporcionarles un armamento mejor que cualquier arma que hayan visto hasta ahora.

Marc pulsó con fuerza un botón que había en el artefacto, y se abrió. De él salió una humareda de humo antes de ver lo que contenía en su interior.

-Esto es lo que preparamos Atsushi y yo para cuando llegara este día…-decía Marc decisivo.

Shiho se sorprendió tanto por el comentario como lo que había en el interior.

-Uau!-decía Luffy emocionado-Todo eso son cajas!?

Como bién decía Luffy, dentro de ella habian unas 30 o 40 cajas de la misma forma que la de Shiho, pero de colores diferentes, en total unos 7.

-Espera, nos vas a dar unas cajitas para luchar!?- se quejaba Kansuke-Nos mataran a balazos antes de lanzarlas o lo que sea que hagamos con ellas!

-Pero estas no son unas cajas normales-les explicaba Marc-Son las cajas de armas. En una de las dimensiones por las que fui, encontré estas interesantes armas, por lo que sugerí a mi compañero que las usáramos algún día si fuéramos a por la Organización. El proyecto fue viento en popa, con buenos resultados al principio. Pero tras su muerte, el proyecto quedó congelado. Pero después del incidente de hace tres años, retomé el proyecto por mi viejo amigo y dejarlas preparadas para la gran guerra. Y este es el momento.

-Pero nos puedes decir qué demonios hacen unas míseras cajas tan pequeñas!?-le preguntaba molesto Mouri.

-Te equivocas: el poder de la caja no viene de ella, sino de lo que tiene en su interior-les explicaba Marc-Dentro de nuestros cuerpos fluye una energía diferente para cada persona. En total existen siete tipos. Para sacarla, se necesita un objeto que pueda contener tal poder. Y eso son los anillos que van incorporados en sus cajas. Al hacerlo, expulsaran su llama de la última voluntad, y podrán usarla para activar sus cajas y usar el poder de ellas. Les ha quedado claro?

Todos estaban con cara de no entender nada.

-Oh, dios, tan difícil es entenderlo!?-se quejaba Marc-Si os he dado un pequeño resumen sin explicaciones complicadas para que lo entendieseis. Pues nada, os tendré que mostrar un ejemplo.

Marc señaló a Shiho y le dijo:

-Shiho, ven aquí y enséñales como se hace.

Al oírlo, ella se quedó desconcertada.

-Por qué yo!?-decía ella-Si tú también lo sabes hacer, no?

-Ya, pero tú no sabías nada hasta hoy sobre ello, y lo conseguiste verdad?-le decía Marc-Alguien como tú les puede servir de ejemplo. Además, es una prueba para ver si lo has sabido hacer.

-Estás seguro?-le preguntaba ella-No quiero que pase lo mismo que la última vez!

-Tú tranquila y hazlo. Venga, porfaaa!

Ante tal insistencia, Shiho se fue al medio y sacó la caja del bolsillo.

-Esa no es la criaja malhumorada que acompañaba al cuatro-ojos?-preguntaba Mouri a Takagi.

-Sí, era Ai-kun-le decía él-pero, por lo que parece, ella también rejuveneció y se llamaba en realidad Shiho.

-Eso también me ha sorprendido-comentaba Sato-Pero es verdad que había algo misterioso en ella.

Mientras, Shiho veía la caja, y recordó lo que sucedió la primera vez.

FLASHBACK

Unas horas antes, en el Hyde Pride…

-Bien, atenta al ejemplo que te voy a enseñar-le enseñaba Marc a Shiho.

Marc tenía en su mano una caja de color naranja y blanca, con siete piedras de diferente color incrustadas en ella. Del anillo que llevaba en la mano, salió una llama naranja. Marc incrustó el anillo dentro de la caja y lo sacó. De repente, la caja se abrió y, entre llamas anaranjadas, salió una criatura.

-Ay, qué monada!-decía admirada Sera al verlo.

-Kawaii…-pensaba Mary sin mostrarlo en público.

Shiho también estaba sorprendida. Lo que salió de la caja era una cría de elefante blanco, cubierto por siete piedras preciosas en su cabeza, y pequeñas llamas naranjas saliendo de sus patas.

-Paoooo!-saludaba el pequeñín.

-Esto es lo que hay dentro de esas cajas!?-decía sorprendida Shiho.

-Correcto-le decía Marc, acariciando al elefante -Este pequeñín se llama Gansha. Es un elefante blanco di cielo, y uno de mis compañeros de batalla. Cada caja de armas es diferente, y puede tener iguales o diferentes armas. Este es único en su especie.

-Y en el mío que hay?-preguntaba Shiho.

-Lo sabrás cuando la abras-le decía Marc-Ya lo has entendido?

-Sé el método, pero no como sacar la llama-le decía ella.

-Es fácil, piensa en tú ambición-le decía Marc-Recuerdo que tú tenías dos de ellas para sacar tú voluntad adelante, pero en tú estado actual, solo puedes hacer una.

-Y cuál era mi ambición?-le preguntaba Shiho.

-Eso solo lo puedes saber tú, querida-le decía Marc.

Entonces, Shiho se esforzó al pensar en una ambición. No salió nada.

-Nada…-decía decepcionada Shiho.

-En que habías pensado?-preguntaba Marc-Para que querías usar ese poder?

-Pensé en utilizarlo para acabar con la Organización y así rescatar a los chicos-les explicaba Shiho.

-Eso es lo que realmente quieres?-le preguntaba Luffy serio.

Shiho, al escucharlo, se molestó un poco.

-Pues claro que sí!-decía ella-Si no fuera por mí, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-Y crees eso de verdad-le decía Luffy-Yo no sé cómo van estas cosas, ya que el tacaño de Marc jamás me ha dado una. Pero sé lo que tú quieres de verdad. No quieres ser la heroína, ni enmendar tu error. Tú lo único que quieres es estar junto a tus nakamas, verdad?

Al oírlo, Shiho lo pensó profundamente. Después de hacerlo, llegó a esta conclusión:

-Es verdad. Yo no quiero quedar como la heroína, o enmendar mi error acabando con la Organización. Yo lo único que quiero es salir viva de esta junto a mis amigos. Mi ambición, entonces, es…Proteger a mis amigos!

Al pensar aquello, salió una llama purpura de su anillo. Todos se sorprendieron al verlo, incluso Shiho.

-Bién hecho!-le felicitaba Luffy.

-Anda, esta es de diferente color!-se fijaba Sera.

Al verla, Shiho se decidió a usarla.

-Bien, pues ahora la meto en el agujero de la caja y…

-Espera!-le detenía Marc-No vayas tan rápida! Así puedes hacer que se descontrole!

-Descontrolarse?-preguntaba Shiho sorprendida.

-Espera un momento, Marc-le decía Mary seria-Le has dado el "error" en su estado actual?

-Error?-decía Shiho preocupada por esa palabra-A que te refieres?

-Bueeenooo…-decía Marc con cara de haber sido pillado-Puede que no te dijera cierta cosa sobre tu caja…

-Que cosa?-decía ya preocupada.

-Veras, cuando mi hermana, tu padre, este idiota y yo comenzamos a crear las cajas, la mayoría salieron bien-le explicaba Mary-Pero la que tienes en tus manos fue la primera. Fue la más poderosa que pudimos crear, pero la criatura que había dentro de ella era completamente inestable. Era un peligro incluso para nosotros, sus creadores. Mi hermana, después de mucho, consiguió domarlo, pero casi le cuesta la vida.

-Que!?-exclamaba sorprendida Shiho-Porque me la diste entonces, si sabías que era peligrosa!?

-Pero tú también pudiste domarlo, verdad?-le decía Luffy-Cicatrizes, después de mucho, también se encariño contigo.

-Pero podéis decirme por lo menos que hay dentro!?-les rogaba Shiho aterrada.

De repente, la caja se comenzó a mover de forma abrupta.

-Ah!-gritaba Shiho mientras la lanzaba.

Y por casualidades de la vida, al lanzarla, el anillo que llevaba Shiho en la mano encajó con el agujero de la caja.

-En serio?-decía Marc agotado de ver tal cliché.

De repente, una luz cubrió la habitación.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Shiho aún dudaba de si volver a abrirla o no.

-Estás seguro?-preguntaba Shiho a Marc-Sino, otra vez volverá a pasar…

-Tranquila, si antes se ha medio comportado-le tranquilizaba Marc-Además, si alguien corre peligro, yo me encargaré.

Tras oír eso, se quedó pensando. Pero si querían avanzar, no había más remedio.

-Está bien-aceptó ella-Pero no me digas que te advertí.

De su anillo, sacó la llama purpura.

-Una llama?-se extrañaba Mouri-Este es el magnífico truco de magia?

-Pero si se fija, es de color púrpura-notaba Yoshimura.

Shiho introdujó la llama en el agujero de la caja, y lo sacó.

…Nada…

-Y esto era todo-decía decepcionado Mouri-Pues menuda pérdida de…

Y antes de que Mouri pudiera acabar, una columna de fuego púrpura y roja salió de ella. Todos se sorprendieron al verla. Y en medio de ellas, se distinguía una silueta enorme.

-Que es aquello!?-exclamaba Chiba sorprendido.

-Espera-decía Shiratori-Eso no es un…!?

-Ahora que me lo preguntó, Marc-le hablaba Sera-Si las cajas i las llamas son del mismo color, porqué las de Shiho son de dos colores?

-Y ahora lo preguntas!?-le remarcaba Marc.

Y mientras veían la columna de fuego, le explicó:

-Como bien dices, normalmente cada caja y anillo son del color de la llama de la última voluntad que posee la persona. Pero hay casos extraños en los que la caja tenga más de un poder, debido a la especialidad de la llama o al cruce de especies. Uno de los ejemplos es Gansha, mi elefante. Y cuando creamos esta caja, la hicimos para Elena.

En medio del fuego, una peulla pisó el suelo.

-Ella tenía la llama de la nube, pero había rasgos de la llama de la tormenta. Así que decidimos crear una caja con los poderes de la desintegración y la propagación. Por eso crucamos los poderes de un Lupo di Nevula y un Cane di Tempesta.Y el resultado fue lo que ves ahora. Su nombre completo es…Lubican di Nevula et Tempesta!

Las llamas se despejaron y se pudo contemplar aquella criatura. Era un lobo híbrido de gran tamaño, de pelaje morado, con armadura en sus extremidades, y su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices. De sus patas salían unas llamas con los colores morado y rojo combinados. Finalmente, sus ojos rojos y sus largos dientes puntiagudos mostraban su malestar.

-Grrrrrrrrr..!-gruñía el animal con cara de pocos amigos.

Y pensaréis "Oh, que guay! Un lobo gigante!", ya que estáis leyéndolo. Pero si estuviera uno de esos bichos delante de ti, no pensarías lo mismo, verdad? Y eso era lo que sucedía con los que estaban en esa sala.

-Un lobo!?-decía sorprendido Matsumoto.

-Híbrido-recalcaba Marc.

-Que cojones hace un bicho como este aquí!?-exclamaba medio asustado Kogoro.

-Grrrrrrrr…!-grunía aún el lobo.

-Oye, es seguro dejarlo suelto?-preguntaba preocupado Heiji-Porque nos mira de manera asesina!

Shiho sabía que podía suceder una cosa así. Pero no sabía qué hacer, ya que no quería hacerlo enfadar.

-Grrrrrr…!-gruñía más molesto el lobo, ya con ganas de atacar algo.

-Maldito, te dije que te comportaras bien!-le regañaba Marc-Perro malo! Perro malo!

Marc le pegó dos veces con un periódico en el morro.

-Pero que hace ese idiota!?-exclamaban los policías alucinados-Se cree que es una mascota!?

-Groaaaaar!-rugía ya cabreado el lobo, y atacó a Marc.

-Aaaaaaaahhh!-gritaba Marc.

Durante diez segundos, los policías pudieron ver con sus propios ojos lo que normalmente se veía en documentales (Ya sabéis, cuando despellejan a las víctimas)

-Por favor, Kizuato, para!-intentaba pararlo Shiho cogiéndole del pelaje-Vuelve ya a la caja!

El lobo la miró enfadado, molesto por meterse en medio de su "caza". Shiho se asustó, y pensó que no debía hacerlo con tanta dureza.

-Por favor…-le pedía Shiho.

El lobo vió su cara de preocupación.

-Grrrr…-gruñía un poco molesto.

Tras eso, se convirtió en llamas, y volvió a la caja.

-Menos mal…-exclamaba aliviada Shiho.

-Oye, estás bien?-le preguntaba Sera al que había sufrido el ataque de un lobo en sus propias carnes.

-Uau, te ha dejado la cara hecha un cuadro!-decía Luffy.

-Cierra el pico!-le decía Marc molesto, con cicatrices y sangre en la cara-Bueno, ahora ya habéis podido ver que buenas son nuestras armas, verdad?

-Buenas!?-exclamaba Mouri-Pero si ese bicho casi te mata! Son un peligro!

-Ah, tranquilos!-les decía Marc-Si eso han sido unas caricias.

-Caricias!?-exclamaba Heizo-Si son heridas profundas! Está claro que representan un peligro para nosotros!

-Que noooooo!-insistía Marc-Que este era un caso especial! Los otros son buenos de verdad, lo prometo. Además, ahora ven que el poder que les podemos prestar, seguro que lo querrán verdad?

Tras dudarlo, creyeron que no quedaba más alternativa.

-Está bien-decía Matsumoto.

-Bién, pues preparad vuestras mejillas!-decía con una sonrisa Marc.

-Eh?-preguntaron todos.

En un instante, todos recibieron una cachetada en la cara.

-Ayyyy!-se quejaban algunos.

-Que ha pasado!?-preguntaba alguno.

-Alguien o algo me ha dado una cachetada en la cara!-decía Chiba.

-Bién, ya lo he podido comprobar-les decía Marc satisfecho.

-Espera, tú nos has golpeado!?-decía Megure-Por qué!?

-Bueno, es que así puedo saber qué tipo de voluntad tiene cada uno de ustedes.

-Pero no hace falta las tortas para hacerlo!-se quejaba Mouri.

-Es que me gusta dar tortas a la gente-decía Marc con sonrisa infantil.

-Me cae mal este chaval!-pensaba Kogoro, al cual parecía haber encontrado el sustituto del niño molesto que siempre le acompañaba.

-Pero gracias a eso, ya sé cuál de ustedes posee ese poder, y cual es vuestra caja apropiada-les decía Marc-Y tras un poco de entrenamiento, lograrán dominarlo.

En ese momento, uno de los policías quiso hacer una importante pregunta.

-Entonces, si vas a pasar todo el tiempo entrenándonos, quién estará a cargo de la investigación sobre las acciones de esa Organización?-preguntaba Komei-Si planean un ataque a gran escala, debemos planear cuál será su siguiente movimiento y poner a seguro la gente.

-Por eso no hace falta preocuparse!

Quien decía esa frase apareció entre una bomba de humo.

-Que está pasando!?-decía Kansuke.

-Una bomba de humo!?-exclamaba asustado Eisuke.

-Mira que te gusta entrar a lo grande, eh?-decía Marc-Bien, os presento al quinto de los Kaizoku Meitantei, y nuestro nuevo integrante.

-Uoh, eres tú!-decía contento Luffy al reconocerlo.

Cuando Shiho le vio, lo reconoció al instante y se sorprendió.

-Pero si es…!

…

Mientras, en la guarida de la Organización…

Los rehenes, junto a una Kir malherida, estaban desde hace tiempo encerrados otra vez. Nadie decía nada.

-Conan-kun, estás bien?-le preguntaba Ayumi, al verle con cara de decepción.

-Sí, pero…Me he sentido inútil-le decía Conan, decepcionado de sí mismo.

-A que te refieres?-preguntaba Ayumi confusa.

-En dos días, dos extraños nos han revelado todo lo que queríamos y buscábamos durante todo ese tiempo. También que la lógica se equivoca y cosas irreales como poderes extraños y criaturas inimaginables existen. Además, he sido humillado por dos personas. Un idiota que cree que matar a criminales puede ser justo y un monstruo capaz de acabar incluso a sus camaradas con una sonrisa en la boca. Y, para colmo, no he podido evitar que secuestrasen a Ran. Ahora mismo me siento impotente, maldiciendome por no poder ayudar a las personas que quiero proteger a toda costa. Yo… ya no sé qué hacer.

Ayumi le veía sorprendida. Pensar que su gran amigo estuviese tan hundido.

-Jamás pensé que te vería con esa actitud tan pesimista.

Todos se sorprendieron al oír aquella extraña voz. Cuando se acercó la persona que había dicho aquello, solo la reconocieron tres personas.

-Vermouth!-decía Conan sorprendido.

-Nos volvemos a ver, Cool guy-le saludaba ella.


	29. Capítulo 29: Bala de plata

_Hooooooola a todos! Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo! Con el último capítulo, quise presentar otro de los animes que quería que formasen parte de esta historia: Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Aunque no fue uno de los shonen más reconocidos de la Jump, para mí fue uno muy bueno, y con interesantes poderes. No hace falta decir que todos los derechos de la serie son de Akira Amano, aunque algunas de las cajas que aparecen son creaciones mías, como Kizuato. Y ahora, sin más demora, que comience el capítulo!_

Capítulo 29: Bala de plata

-Quien es!?-preguntaba desconcertado Mitsuhiko al ver esa mujer.

-Forma parte de esos bastardos!?-decía Genta aún molesto con ellos.

-La conoces, Conan-kun?-preguntaba Ayumi.

-Sí-les decía Conan-Forma parte de la Organización. Pero es algo diferente a ellos…

-A que te refieres!?-preguntaba extrañada Kir-Ella es una de los miembros más poderosos de la Organización, además de ser la favorita del jefe! Como va a ser diferente de esos asesinos!?

-Me alegro de verte, Kir-le decía Vermouth con una sonrisa en la boca-Parece que al final, tenía razón sobre que eras una infiltrada. Agradéceme que no les dijera nada sobre mis sospechas a los demás.

-Maldita…!-decía enfadada Kir-Oye, chico, seguro que no te estás equivocando de persona!?

-Puede que tengas razón…-decía Conan-Gin nos dijo que alguien les dio el chivatazo. Si descartamos al estúpido de Marc y su compañero y a todos los otros que son mis amigos o murieron, solo quedas tú. Dime, fuiste tú quién se chivó a la Organización?

-Pues, aunque no te lo creas, no fui yo-le revelaba Vermouth-Se lo dijo otra persona.

-Y si no eras tú, quién podía saber nuestras verdaderas identidades y nuestra localización!?

-Te suena un tal Death Gun?-le decía Vermouth.

Al oírlo, Conan recordó lo que dijo Jodie sobre él.

"He oído que es un asesino francotirador de élite que acepta misiones de asesinato y las cumple a la perfección. Korn y Chianti no se podrían comparar con él ni en sueños."

-Sí…!-decía Conan-Él os lo reveló!?

-Correcto-le decía Vermouth-Aunque era la primera vez que me encontré con él, me di cuenta de que ese hombre sabía muchísimas cosas de las que podía pensar…

FLASHBACK

El día anterior, en un almacén…

-Seguro que es aquí, Gin?-preguntaba Vermouth.

-Según la dirección que venía con el mensaje, era aquí-decía Gin sin parar de ver el teléfono.

-Pero quién es ese tío!?-decía Vodka-Sabe tú número de teléfono y, además, dónde se encuentra nuestro objetivo!

-No te preocupes, Vodka-le decía Gin-Cuando nos diga lo que queremos, acabaremos con él.

-Tienes razón-decía Vodka sonriendo-No sabe lo que le espera.

-Vaya, así que has llegado diez minutos antes, eh?

Al oír aquella extraña voz, todos se giraron sorprendidos y se pusieron en alerta.

De entre las sombras, salió una figura. Una persona normal no era, por verlo a primera vista. Iba totalmente cubierto por un manto de color gris y capucha negra. Su rostro era una máscara metálica con unos ojos brillantes de color rojo, dándole una apariencia esquelética.

-Me gustan las personas que llegan pronto-le respondía con su voz profunda distorsionada-Así termino más rápido.

-Y este pintamonas?-reaccionaba Vodka al ver su apariencia-Acaso se cree que estamos en Halloween?

-Y tú eres…?-le preguntaba Gin.

-Mi nombre es Death Gun-le respondía el hombre-Creo que me conocerán, ya que su organización me contrató en algunos casos en el pasado.

Al oírlo, todos lo reconocieron.

-Ese famoso asesino…?-decía sorprendida Vermouth.

-Vaya, pues así, normal que supieras mi teléfono-decía Gin.

-Bueno, ese fue un caso especial-se limitaba a decir Death.

-Pues ahora, a lo que íbamos…-decía Gin sonriendo y sacando la pistola-Revélanos la localización de ese Marc.

-No te han enseñado que es de mala educación sonsacar información a punta de pistola?-decía con naturalidad Death.

-Crees que podrás salir tranquilamente de esta?-le cuestionaba Gin, al ver esa actitud tan relajada.

-Adelante, inténtalo-le invitaba Death-Tú bala no llegara a tocarme

Con su sonrisa maligna, Gin disparó. Pero cuando las balas chocaron contra el cuerpo de Death Gun, el cuerpo desapareció, y solo había una fina pared transparente resquebrajada.

-Un espejo!?-reaccionaba sorprendido Gin.

Sin tiempo a reaccionar, Gin notó en su nuca el frío tacto de una Black Star tipo 54.

-Te lo dije-le decía Death con su brazo vendado alzado y apuntando a Gin, mientras salía vapor de su máscara.

Sus dos compañeros también les pilló por sorpresa que ese hombre se hubiese colado en medio de ellos.

-Pero que…!?-decía Vermouth asombrada.

-Cómo demonios ha llegado hasta aquí!?-decía alarmado Vodka.

-Tsk!-decía un Gin resignado, que no podía moverse.

-Mira que caer en el viejo truco de los cuatro espejos-le decía decepcionado Death-El Gin que conocí jamás hubiese caído tan fácilmente.

-Espejos!?-decía Vermouth.

-Correcto-le explicaba Death Gun-Lo que habéis visto hasta ahora era un reflejo mío hecho a partir de cuatro espejos inclinados en angulos de 90 grados. Así, si me disparabais, los espejos me protegerían, y podría aparecer detrás vuestro gracias a mi manto de camuflaje óptico.

Vermouth estaba sorprendida de que hubiese engañado tan fácilmente a tres de los mejores de la Organización.

-Ah sí, una cosa más-añadía-Los dos francotiradores que tienes en el techo apuntándome son patéticos. Aunque se hayan preparado con antelación, no han sabido ocultar bien su rastro.

-Tsk!-decía uno de los francotiradores, que ya estaba apuntando la cabeza de Death. Iba con gorra militar y unas gafas gruesas de color negro. Su nombre en clave era Korn.

-Maldición, se ha dado cuenta!-decía amargada la otra francotiradora, de cabello castaño y con un tatuaje de una mariposa bajo el ojo. Su nombre en clave era Chianti.

-Si te creías que con eso me ibas a vencer, te equivocas-le decía Death a Gin-Antes de que vinierais, coloque varias cargas de explosivos en este almacén. Así que podemos conversar como gente civilizada y salir todos sanos y salvos, o hago detonar los explosivos y todos moriremos aplastados por los escombros. Eso os pasa por entrar directamente en la boca del lobo.

Gin estaba furioso. Todo su plan se había ido al garete, y ahora él tenía el control de la situación.

-Está bien-se rendía Gin-Dinos dónde se encuentra el tal Marc y su acompañante, y nos largaremos de aquí.

-Así se habla-decía Death retirando la pistola de la nuca de Gin-Pero me parece extraño que no te hayas fijado en ella en vez de esos dos.

-Ella?-preguntaba extrañado Gin-A quien te refieres?

-La foto que te envié-le decía Death-Allí la verás.

Gin volvió a ver la foto que había enviado Death. En ella había dos encapuchados discutiendo, un grupo de niños y un anciano. Cuando vio al grupo de niños, reconoció a la chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules.

-Sherry!?-exclamaba muy sorprendido Gin.

Al oir ese nombre, a Vermouth le vino un escalofrío.

-Esa niña es ella, te lo aseguro-le decía él-Cuando fui a por ella hace tiempo, también me la encontré con ese aspecto.

-Así que por eso no la encontrábamos, eh?-decía Gin con una sonrisa-Porque rejuveneció milagrosamente. Pero ahora que sabemos su secreto, no tiene escapatoria.

-Dentro de media hora te enviaré la dirección de la casa donde vive ella-le explicaba Death-De entre ellos, creo que quienes más están relacionados con ella son el anciano y el chaval de las gafas de la foto.

Mientras, Death avanzaba hacia el interior del almacén.

-Solo te diré que tengas cuidado con ese Marc y su compañero-le advertía Death- Aunque parezcan patéticos, son mucho más fuertes que yo. Ah, y una cosa más!

Se giró hacía Gin y le dijó:

-Cuando vuelvas a ser "tú" otra vez, ya sabrás donde encontrarme. Y entonces, comenzaremos a hablar del plan de hace tres años.

Tras esa enigmática frase, desapareció en medio de la oscuridad.

-Le seguimos, Aniki?-le preguntaba Vodka.

-No, no hace falta-decía sonriendo mientras veía la foto-Tenemos lo que queremos, y más.

-No te fíes de ese hombre, Gin-le decía Vermouth-Es probable que te esté engañando…

-Y me lo va a decir aquella que me aseguró que Sherry murió a manos de Bourbon en ese incidente del tren-le recordaba Gin-Me has decepcionado bastante, Vermouth.

Al oír aquello, Vermouth supo que ya no podría evitar lo que les venía encima.

-En marcha!-decía Gin yendo hasta su coche-Tenemos que prepararnos!

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Así que, por culpa de ese hombre, os descubrieron el pastel-terminaba de explicar Vermouth.

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo-decía Conan-Porqué nos seguiste protegiendo aun cuando nos descubrieron?

-No te lo creas-le explicaba Vermouth-Solo me lo quería guardar por puro placer. Nada más.

-Estás mintiendo-le decía Conan sonriendo-Cual es la razón por la que nos protegiste, Vermouth? O debería decir Chris Vineyard, la famosa actriz? O incluso Sharon Vineyard, la madre de Chris y antigua amiga de mi madre?

Tras oír aquello, Vermouth se quedó en silencio. Tras ponerse un cigarro en la boca y encenderlo, empezó a hablar.

-Supongo que, dadas las circunstancias y que mañana probablemente muráis, no tiene sentido ocultarlo. Recuerdas hará aproximadamente un año y algo más, de un caso sobre un asesino en serie de cabello plateado en Nueva York? Es más, tengo entendido que estuviste ahí cuando ocurrió.

-Si…-decía Conan, recordando partes de ese caso en el cual estuvo hace un año.

-Pues el hombre que os encontrasteis tú y tu amiga, el asesino en serie, era yo disfrazada para acabar con el agente del FBI Shuichi Akai.

Al oir aquello, Conan no se sorprendió. Había barajado esa posibilidad, pero no sabía si era cierta.

-Como tú y ella me salvasteis la vida en aquella ocasión, decidí no revelar tu verdadera identidad a ellos-le contaba Kir- Además, si hablaba de lo de Sherry, te habrían eliminado a ti también. Así que me callé lo de los dos. Además…ustedes me dieron algo de esperanza.

-A que te refieres?-decía Conan confuso al oír aquella extraña última frase.

-Yo ya hace muchísimos años que estoy en la Organización, incluso aseguraría que soy de los primeros integrantes. Cuando el primer líder de la Organización me habló de su proyecto, decidí ayudarle. Con el tiempo, me convertí en una de los cabecillas, y conseguí obtener mucho poder. Eso me hizo sentirme poderosa, pensando que incluso las personas que estaban a mi lado no eran nada comparadas conmigo. Después de un tiempo, apareció el segundo líder, junto a sus amigos, los cuales tenían poderes más allá de la lógica. Aunque bajé puestos, eso no me afectó en mi forma de ser. Y continué con lo mío, engañando a la gente, asesinarla… Todo fue genial, hasta que hace tres años, sufrí una absoluta derrota y cierto monstruo me hizo dar cuenta de que mi elevada soberbia fue mi perdición, y me maldijo para que así lo recordará el resto de mis días. Cuando ocurrió aquello, me sentí muy mal. Me di cuenta de que era igual al resto de personas, que no destacaba por encima de ellas. Fue un infierno para mí, incluso pensé en quitarme la vida. Pero eso cambió cuando el segundo jefe se fue y, en medio del caos, ese hombre apareció para salvar la Organización.

-Te refieres a Joker?-preguntaba Conan.

-Correcto. Ese hombre no era como los demás. Él había conocido el cielo y el infierno de primera mano. Con sus poderes y su capacidad de liderazgo, pudo obtener grandes contactos, hacer un mercado negro a gran escala, y situar a la Organización en lo más alto. También tuvo en cuenta mi pasado, y me ayudó a ganar puestos en la Organización. Me di cuenta que ese hombre era muy especial para mí, y deseaba pasar el resto de mi vida con él.

-Espera, no me digas que tú estás…!?-decía boquiabierto Conan.

-Sí-le decía ella con una sonrisa-Y es por ello que continué con la Organización, por él. Pero por dentro no estaba satisfecha del todo. Aun así, la suerte no estuvo de mi lado, como si hubiese perdido el ángel de la guarda que me guiase hacía mi destino. Pero cuando me encontré contigo y tu chica, lo supé.

Mientras, Vermouth recordaba lo que se dijeron aquel día lluvioso.

"Porqué me habéis salvado?"

"Hay alguna razón? No sé por qué tu matas gente, pero para salvar a alguien… no se necesita ser listo"

-Tras aquello, me di cuenta de que aún había esperanza en mí. Si alguien como tú iba a capturarme y derrotar a la Organización, entonces estaría en paz conmigo misma. Pero si era otra persona, seguiría con Joker y su plan de dominación mundial. Pasé lo que pasé, yo seré fiel tanto a Joker como a ti y a Angel, ya que los dos por separado me ayudaron.

Al oír aquello, Conan se sorprendió. Jamás pensó que las acciones de Vermouth hubieran sido hechas por aquello. Aunque era su enemiga, un poco de pena sentía por ella.

-Sabes cómo te llamaba a ti, pequeño?-añadía Vermouth- Silver bullet. Porqué pensé que serías nuestra bala de plata y acabarías con nosotros. Para el jefe, era Shuichi Akai el que podía tener posibilidades. Pero ahora que te han capturado a ti y de que Shuichi Akai fue muy malherido, ya no queda nadie que pueda contra nosotros.

Vermouth se giró, y con una sonrisa dijo:

-Quizás Gin tenía razón, y una bala de plata no puede acabar contra un cañon negro.

-Acaso eres idiota? Para que una bala de plata acabe con un cañón negro, debe estar nueva y pulida para que su poder sea el máximo.

Cuando oyeron aquella voz, todos se sorprendieron. La reconocieron al instante. Al girarse, todos le vieron. Conan y sus amigos estaban sin palabras. Vermouth, en cambio, tenía una expresión de rostro en su terror.

-Que tal os va la vida, mocosos?-decía aquella persona poniéndose un Chupa-chups en la boca-Aún seguís con vida?

-Marc-san!?-exclamaba Mistuhiko sorprendido.

-Qué demonios haces tú aquí!?-exclamaba Conan, casi sin palabras.

-No es que esté aquí, es que es otro holograma-le aclaraba Marc.

-Y dónde demonios lo has puesto!?-decia Conan-Sí nunca has estado aquí!

-Fíjate de donde viene la luz, mocoso-le indicaba Marc.

Al hacerlo, Conan vio que venía del hombro del profesor, que también estaba sorprendido como los demás.

-En el hombro del profesor!?-exclamaba Ayumi sorprendida.

-Correcto!-le respondía Marc-Cuando nos estábamos despidiendo ayer, recordáis que le di una palmadita al hombro?

Los chicos recordaron ese momento exacto.

-Pues lo que hice fue ponerme en la mano un holograma bajó una tela transparente de color blanco cubierta de sustancia adhesiva, y luego se la pegué al profesor. Así podría contactarme con vosotros en prisión y esconderlo de la vista de los hombres de negro-decía Marc todo orgulloso-Soy un genio!

-Pues claro que no, imbécil!-le regañaba preocupado Conan-Ahora mismo tenemos a una de ellos aquí!

Pero cuando Conan se giró, vio a Vermouth pálida.

-T-tú…-decía temblorosa Vermouth.

-Hola, querida-le saludaba Marc de forma maliciosa-Espero que aún no te hayas olvidado de mí.

-Espera, os conocéis!?-decía extrañado Conan.

-Claro que sí-le relataba Marc-Hace tres años se enfrentó contra nosotros, y perdió. Como no quería morir, le di una APTX4869 y la rejuvenecí bastante.

-Espera, entonces, ella no lleva ninguna máscara!?-exclamaba sorprendido Conan-Ella también es una afectada!?

-Sí, pero no tanto como a vosotros-explicaba Marc-Tendrá unos 22 o 25 años ahora.

-Lo sabía-decía Vermouth mirando hacia abajo-Cuando dijeron tú nombre, supe que eras tú.

-Y quién iba a ser sino?-decía Marc sonriendo-Y bien, te ha gustado la segunda oportunidad que te di?

-A que te refieres?-preguntaba Vermouth desconcertada.

-No lo recuerdas?-le contaba Marc-Te dejé con vida porque sabía que tendrías un papel muy importante en un futuro. Muchas veces me cargo a los malos, pero algunas no porque me dan pena de que mueran vacíos de sentimientos. Sé cuándo una persona puede cambiar su vida, y lo vi en ese entonces. Y me alegró de haber acertado, ya que gracias a eso Shiho no fue descubierta por la Organización. Pero creo que a ti también te beneficio, verdad?

Vermouth supo que se refería a lo que había dicho antes.

-Sí…-añadía con una tímida sonrisa.

-Pues, por ello, te pido que no te chives de lo que vamos a hablar a continuación, de acuerdo?-le hacía jurar Marc.

-De acuerdo-decía resignada-Haré oídos sordos por esta vez.

-Ok!-decía contento Marc-Y bien, chicos, que tal os ha ido por allí?

-Pues, sobre eso…-decía Conan.

Conan le explicó lo que les había pasado en esa base submarina.

-…y nos volvieron a encerrar-terminaba de relatar Conan.

-Ah, ya veo-decía Marc con una sonrisa fingida-Así que, nos la han jugado y os han podido machacar a gusto, eh? En resumen…

Marc crujió el dedo índice de su mano izquierda. Pero esta vez era con mucha fuerza.

-…esos malnacidos se han pasado las ordenes por el culo!-decía con cara de enfado-Pues se van a enterar de quienes somos nosotros!

Al verlo, los chicos se sorprendieron de que se lo tomara de tan mala uva cuando hacía relativamente poco que les había conocido.

-Estáis por lo menos bien?-preguntaba Marc-Nadie herido de gravedad?

-No, nadie ha salido muy malparado-le decía Conan un poco cabizbajo-Aunque…

-Te encontraste con Joker, verdad?-deducía Marc.

-Sí…

-Ya habrás comprobado que él es muy diferente a los criminales que has conocido hasta ahora-le decía Marc-Los que normalmente ves solo matan por venganza o por haber sido traicionados. Él es del tipo de criminales que matan por placer. Alguien como tú no serás actualmente capaz de derrotar a tal monstruo. Pero nosotros ya nos hemos enfrentado a gente como él, así que…

Y con una sonrisa, le dijo:

-…deja que nosotros le pateemos el culo por ti y tus amigos.

Conan se sorprendió por esa declaración de alguien a quién la tenía jurada. Vermouth también al ver que serían capaces de querer enfrentarse a su jefe.

-Pero joder, me molesta que nos haya engañado-¡decía Marc molesto-Menudo elemento, ni siquiera cumple sus promesas!

Y mientras lo decía, se estaba comiendo un dedo meñique cubierto de sangre.

…

-Aaaaaaaaaaah!-exclamaban asustados los niños.

-Qué demonios haces comiéndote el dedo de una persona!?-exclamaba Conan.

-Es que me entra hambre cuando estoy molesto-se justificaba Marc.

-Pero de quien es esa mano!?-decía preocupado Conan-No será la de Haibara!?

-No, claro que no!-le decía Marc-Es de un agente de la Organización el cuál le corté la mano y le di un susto de muerte!

-Entonces tú también has incumplido tu promesa, pedazo de burro!-exclamaba alarmado Conan.

-Cuando han comenzado a daros la paliza?-preguntaba Marc.

-Pues, no creo que fuera muy tarde…-decía Mitsuhiko-Creo que en mi reloj marcaban las cinco de la tarde.

-Ja!-exclamaba satisfecho Marc-Yo lo hice por la noche! Así que quién tiene primero la culpa es Joker! Que se joda!

-Eso no importa!-le regañaba Conan-Ellos solo nos han apalizado, pero tú le has cortado la mano!

-Bueno, mientras no se enteren…-decía Marc.

-No esperes que eso nos salvé, maldito idiota!-decía enfadado Conan.

Pero entonces recordó algo que le hizo cambiar el tema.

-Pero ahora no hablemos de esto. Que tal está Haibara!?

-Es verdad!-decía Ayumi preocupada-Está bien!?

-Ah, es verdad, no os he hablado de nuestra situación-explicaba Marc-Por aquí todo genial. Ahora mismo estaba tomándome un descanso del entrenamiento que estoy llevando a cabo.

-Entrenamiento!?-preguntaba extrañado Conan-A quién estás enseñando!?

-A nuestros aliados en la guerra-explicaba Marc-Los representantes de los departamentos de policía de todo Japón, del FBI, de la CIA y de la policía secreta. Vamos, un ramo de flores.

Al oír toda esa clase de aliados, Conan se sorprendió.

-Todos ellos van a luchar contra la Organización!?-exclamaba sorprendido Conan.

-Y no solo eso-seguía Marc-Muchos de tus amigos también han venido. Sera, Sonoko, Kogoro Mouri, Heiji,… Te sonaran los nombres.

-One-san vendrá!?-decía contenta Ayumi al oír el nombre de Sera.

-Heiji-san también!?-exclamaba alegrado Mitsuhiko.

-Genial!-exclamaba aliviado Conan-Con tantos aliados, podemos ganarles!

-Creo que se os ha subido la cabeza-interfería Vermouth-Aunque tengáis a todos ellos, no podréis hacer nada contra el verdadero poder de la Organización.

Conan quiso escuchar aquello.

-En nuestras filas contamos con un ejército de aproximadamente 10.000 hombres, además de tener a los mejores como Chianti, Korn, Vodka y Gin. Y por si fuera poco, tenemos a Rum y Joker, que poseen un poder devastador. No creo que con ellos tengáis alguna posibilidad.

-Puede que con ellos no, pero nosotros también tenemos nuestros ases en la manga-le contestaba Marc-Además de grandes luchadores en nuestras filas, se nos han unido Amuro, que estaba antes con ustedes, y Akai.

Al oír esos nombres, Vermouth se sorprendió.

-Akai-san se ha recuperado!?-exclamaba alegrado Conan.

-Sí, él también irá a por todas. Y nuestras dos estrellas también estarán ahí. Luffy querrá luchar cuando llegué el momento, y Shiho se está preparando.

-Preparando?-decía extrañado Genta-Cómo!?

Marc lo recordaba mientras lo comentaba…

FLASHBACK

-A ver, tú, concentra la energía de tu llama! Tú, no saques tanto o se te descontrolará! Tú, para ya de hacer el vago, que no tenemos todo el día! Oye, cuidado con la paloma, que casi me da! Oh, mierda, cuidado con la llama! Aaaaaaaghhh!

-Si que lo está pasando mal el pobre Marc-decía Sera al ver el sobreesfuerzo que estaba haciendo para entrenar a todos.

-Eso le pasa por haberse traído tantas cajas a la vez-decía Mary

-Por cierto, donde está Luffy?-preguntaba Sera.

-Marc le ha dado de comer y está tomándose una siesta-le decía mientras señalaba al muñeco que dormía plácidamente-Dijo que así estaría preparado para la batalla y no le molestaría mientras durase el entrenamiento.

-Entonces, que es lo que yo debo hacer?-preguntaba Shiho-Entrenar con mi caja como los demás?

-No, querida-le decía Marc con la cara tostada tras estar en contacto con todas las llamas-Tú harás una cosa distinta. Venid conmigo.

Lo siguieron hasta una pequeña habitación. Allí abrieron una puerta, para luego abrir una segunda. Allí dentro algunos agentes ya estaban terminando de poner un gran recipiente con ordenadores incrustados en él. Tecnología punta, se podría decir.

-Por fin lo han terminado!-explicaba Marc a las chicas-Esto es una capsula de recuperación. La necesitaremos si queremos que puedas luchar.

-Y en que me ayudará exactamente?-preguntaba Shiho.

-Como ya te he mencionado antes, cuando recuperes la memoria, podrás usar los nano-machines de tu cuerpo. El problema es que han estado casi inactivos durante un probable periodo de tres años. Por ello, deberás meterte en esta capsula para que se recarguen y así estén a plena potencia para la batalla. El problema es que deberás de estar ahí durante bastantes horas sin moverte. Pero es necesario si queremos ganar esta guerra. Lo quieres hacer?

Shiho lo pensó y dijó:

-Sí es por Kudo-kun, Hakase y los niños, haré lo que sea para protegerlos. Dime lo que tengo que hacer y lo haré.

-Bien, pues empieza desnudándote.

…

-Perdona!?-decía Shiho al oír aquello que le había hecho Marc

-Desnudate: acción humana de quitarse la ropa y quedarse en cueros-le definía Marc.

-Ya se lo que significa!-decía ella enfadada y ruborizada-Pero te pregunto porque!

-Porque el recipiente en el que estarás dentro se llenará de agua para que así la electricidad fluya con más intensidad y cargué mejor los nano-machines-le explicaba Marc-La ropa será un completo estorbo. Así que venga, no te apures y hazlo ya.

-Pero cómo me voy a desnudar delante de ti!?-decia enfadada Shiho-Que no soy una pervertida!

-Querida, recuerdas lo que dijimos ayer de una cosita que ya te la contaríamos?-le recordaba Marc-Pues es que, durante nuestras aventuras, necesitábamos de tu sensualidad y atractivo femenino para las misiones, y aunque aceptabas a regañadientes, lo hacías por el bien del equipo. Además, ya te hemos visto con los trajes más sexys que una mujer puede ponerse, y a veces, incluso desnuda. Así que esto no es nada nuevo para mí y para Luffy.

-Me he creído hasta ahora todo lo que me has dicho, pero esto ya es el colmo!-decía indignada Shiho-Exijo una prueba de ello!

-Bien, pues dime cualquier tipo de vestido o situación, y te mostraré una foto-decía Marc-Tuvimos un gran repertorio en ese entonces.

-Bien, pues entonces…-decía ella, sonriendo al ver que lo que iba a decir no era verdad-Muéstrame una foto en la que salga con un vestido de conejita!

-Obviamente, eso no lo tengo en una foto-le decía Marc.

-Es porque no existe, verdad?-le decía Shiho sonriendo al saber que había ganado.

-No, porque lo tengo enmarcado en mi casa en un cuadro de 4x3 metros!-le exclamaba Marc mostrándole una foto-Una joya como esa merece estar en mi colección de ensueño!

En esa foto, estaba Marc sonriendo, y a su lado, tal como había dicho, un cuadro de 4x3. Aparecía una situación estrambótica, pero Shiho, ruborizada, solo se fijó en una cosa: ella misma vestida de conejita.

-Uau, te quedaba bastante bien ese traje!-reconocía Sera viendo la foto.

-Queeeeeeeeee!?-exclamaba impactada y avergonzada Shiho al verlo.

-Así que venga, desnúdate y empecemos ya!-le exigía Marc.

-No contigo, viejo verde!-le decía Mary dándole un puñetazo en la cara-Espera fuera y no entres!

-Queeeeee?-decía Marc deprimido-Yo quiero quedarme!

-Marc, ves lo que tengo en la mano?-decía Mary.

-Sí, una cerilla-le respondía Marc.

-Que estoy haciendo con ella?-le preguntaba Mary.

-Encenderla-respondía Marc.

-Y que hay justo a mi lado?-preguntaba Mary señalando unas grandes bolsas.

-Mi colección de volúmenes y figuras de anime que me compré hace poco-le respondía Marc.

De repente, Marc puso una cara de angustia al ver por dónde iban los tiros.

-Cualquier cosa menos quemar mi colección!-gritaba asustado Marc.

-Pues sal ya o te la reduzco a cenizas-le amenazaba Mary.

-Juegas sucio, querida!-se quejaba Marc entre lágrimas, abandonando la habitación-Luego te enteraras!

Marc cerró la puerta, y Mary apagó la cerilla de un soplo.

-A qué esperas?-le preguntaba ? a Shiho- Quítate la ropa.

Shiho aún se sentía un poco desconfiada.

-Soy tú tía, no?-decía ella-Al menos estarás más seguro conmigo que con ese imbécil.

Al oírlo, estuvo un poco confusa. Pero al final decidió hacerlo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Maldita sea!-decía Marc recordando lo que le iba a hacer Mary-Mira que jugar conmigo! Se va a enterar!

-Tío, eres un pervertido!-le decía Mitsuhiko.

-Y de lo peor!-recalcaba Genta.

-Ai-chan debió pasarlo mal en aquel momento!-decía Ayumi.

-Que no soy un pervertido!-se defendía Marc-Lo único que tengo es debilidad por las mujeres en plan sexy inconscientemente y otras cosas más, que me provocan hemorragias por la nariz!

-Bueno, dejando eso a un lado-decía Conan evitando que dijeran más tonterias-Nos estás diciendo que Haibara está en esa capsula?

-Correcto-le decía Conan-Mis amigas se están encargando de todo.

Dentro de la habitación, tal y como explicaba Marc, estaban Sera y Mary en los ordenadores controlándolo todo. Dentro, estaba Shiho en medio del agua inconsciente.

-Esperemos que vuelva pronto-decía esperanzado Marc.

-Espera, entonces, esa chica era en realidad la asesina legendaria de la Organización!?-decía sorprendida Vermouth-Eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

-Por cierto, Vermouth-se dirigía Marc a ella con una sonrisa-Dijiste antes que una bala de plata no podría con un cañón negro, verdad? Eso es porque lo que os habéis enfrentado hasta ahora han sido balas de plata gastadas con el tiempo. Pero para mañana, estarán pulidas y listas para disparar en nuestro cargador. Os mostraremos de lo que somos capaces.

Vermouth se sorprendió por aquella comparación, y también que aún les quedase tanto poder.

-Bueno, pues sin más dilación, me tengo que ir-les decía de improvisto Marc-Mi tiempo de descanso se va a agotar, y tengo que volver con los demás.

-Ya te vas!?-decía Conan-No nos dejes ahora!

-Si me quedó más tiempo, los de la Organización se enterarán-les explicaba Marc-Pero sé que ustedes estarán bien. Así que descansen esta noche y prepárense para mañana, que será un día muy duro para todos nosotros. Adiós!

Y con esa despedida, el holograma de Marc desapareció.

-Aún tenemos posibilidades de ganar!-decía ilusionada Ayumi.

-Con ellos, nada es imposible!-decía Genta emocionado.

-Bueno, pues yo ya me voy marchando-se despedía Vermouth.

-Espera!-le llamaba Conan-Sobre lo que ha sucedido…

-Tranquilos, yo cumpliré mi promesa-le decía ella-Pero que sepáis que mañana seré vuestra enemiga, y no tendré compasión. Eso sí, quiero que me prometas algo.

Vermouth se giró y le dijo a Conan:

-Júrame que, si mañana cae la Organización, tú serás quien acabe conmigo.

Al oírlo, Conan le dijo sonriendo.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo. Yo te arrestaré y te llevaré ante la justicia, pero no te podré matar.

Al oírlo, Vermouth se sorprendió. Con una sonrisa le dijo a Conan:

-Eso también me vale.

Vermouth cerró la puerta y se fue. Los chicos, el profesor y Rena estaban otra vez solos. Como les dijo Marc, intentaron descansar lo que pudiesen.

Antes de irse a dormir, Vermouth quiso ir a ver a dos persona más. Primero fue a una habitación bastante grande, donde a través de un gran cristal se podía contemplar el mar bañado con la tenue luz del recinto. En una silla, estaba sentado de espaldas Joker tomándose una botella de ron.

-Eres tú, Vermouth?-le preguntaba Joker bebido.

-Sí…-le respondía ella sonriendo-Solo quería darte las buenas noches.

Ella se iba a ir, pero Joker, que estaba un poco bebido, le habló:

-Mañana comenzará la destrucción de este injusto mundo. Puede que en el anterior fracasara, pero no volverá a pasar esta vez. Espero que estés junto a mí cuando lo reconstruya a mi semejanza, Vermouth.

-Sí…-decía ella sonriendo como podía mientras salía de la habitación de Joker.

Inmediatamente, se fue por los pasillos y llegó hasta una celda. Allí se encontraba la segunda persona que quería ver.

Mientras, la noche pasaba. Para algunos pasó muy lenta. Para otros, más rápida. Pero para todos, era muy importante. Y tras muchas horas, el amanecer iluminó la ciudad de Tokyo. Como indicando que la cuenta atrás para la gran batalla estaba a punto de comenzar.


	30. Capítulo 30: La fortaleza Rosanegra

_Hoooooola a todos! Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo! Antes de empezarlo, me gustaría hablar sobre un posible cambio en visto a los últimos capítulos del manga. ATENCIÓN, SI NO ESTÁS AL CORRIENTE DEL MANGA, SALTA AL SIGUIENTE PÁRRAFO SI NO QUIERES RECIBIR SPOILERS, ADVERTIDOS ESTAIS: Si leéis el manga, sabréis de sobra que ahora Conan está rememorando el encuentro con la familia Akai. Ya se ha podido confirmar oficialmente (creo) que Mary es el nombre de la chica misteriosa (por lo que la llamaremos así), que es la madre de Sera y Akai y que Shukichi es el segundo hermano mayor de Sera. Hasta aquí todo normal. El problema es que si Sera estuvo en Inglaterra y no en América como ella decía, debo cambiar esa parte del pasado que puse en anteriores capítulos. Además, estaré al tanto del caso, no solo por ser muy fan de la serie, sino para que la historia concuerde con la mía. Los eventos del presente y el futuro los puedo cambiar, pero los del pasado me gustaría conservarlos lo máximo posible para que así no haya contradicciones para los futuros lectores._

 _Pues eso, os avisaré sobre si hago los cambios para que así lo releais y no os perdáis nada. Lo siento si hago esto continuamente, pero quiero que la historia siga siendo lo más fiel posible a la serie. Pero ahora vamos a comenzar el capítulo, que ya es la hora de que empiece esta gran guerra!_

Capítulo 30: La fortaleza Rosanegra

-Luffy…Luffy…

Luffy estaba durmiendo cuando oyó esa voz. Se levantó y vio una persona delante suya.

-Despierta, despierta, despierta, despierta,…-le decía todo el rato Marc, mientras le daba los "buenos días" dándole golpes continuamente con el dedo en su cabeza.

-Que Ya estoy despierto!-decía Luffy un poco molesto-Qué pasa!?

-Que ya es hora de partir!-le anunciaba Marc.

-Al fin!-exclamaba Luffy impaciente-Por cierto, que tal el entrenamiento?

-Para algunos bien y para algunos no tanto-le resumía Marc-Pero más o menos podrán defenderse contra ellos. Verdad, chicos?

Se dirigía a los policías. Ellos ya estaban preparados para lo que acontecía.

-Bueno, puede que no estemos a tú nivel-le respondía James-Pero gracias a ti hemos podido obtener un gran poder para luchar contra la Organización.

-Eso sí, el entrenamiento fue agotador-se quejaba Takagi.

-Y no hemos dormido durante toda la noche-añadía Chiba mientras bostezaba.

-Pero no os podréis quejar-les decía Sato-Las cajas y el poder que habéis obtenido son buenos.

-Gra-Gracias por el halago, Sato-san!-decía Takagi rojo.

-Y Shiho?-preguntaba Luffy-No se viene con nosotros?

-Ya te lo expliqué antes-le decía Marc-Ahora mismo está dentro de la capsula. No se podrá mover de ahí.

-Y qué pasará con ella?-decía Luffy preocupado-La dejaremos aquí sola?

-Claro que no!-le explicaba Marc-Ella es uno de nuestras estrellas. No podemos perderla pasé lo que pasé. Es por ello que un grupo de la policía se quedará en la sede para monitorizar la operación, además de protegerla. Entre ellos estarán Masumi y Mary. Y si todo esto falla…

De repente, apareció una copia exacta de Marc justo a su lado.

-…dejaré esta copia como última medida…-decía el Marc original.

-…así que no te preocupes de nada!-continuaba la copia de Marc.

-Bien, pues te confió a Shiho, Marc2-le decía el primer Marc.

-No te fallaré, Marc1-le decía el otro.

Se chocaron las manos y la copia se fue a hacer de guardia.

-Incluso se crea su propio clon…-decía un poco impactado Takagi.

-Bueno, muy normal no es que sea este chico-decía Shiratori.

-Y bien, que es lo que hacemos ahora?-preguntaba Sato.

-Id junto a vuestros respectivos grupos-les decía Marc-Pero no actuéis aún.

-De acuerdo!-decían algunos de ellos, que ya se iban.

-Pero una cosa-decía Jodie, que se había quedado allí-Cuando vamos a comenzar la operación?

-Cuando ellos comiencen su plan-le contestaba Marc mirando la ventana-Mientras, vamos a esperar con cautela.

…

-Eh, niñatos!-gritaba uno de los agentes de negro-Despertaos ya de una vez!

Todos ellos, que se quedaron sobados, se despertaron al oírle. Se pusieron en guardia.

-Recordad, chicos, no os asustéis!-les decía en voz baja Conan-Enseguida nos vendrán a rescatar.

-Dejad de cuchichear y venid con nosotros!-les mandaba otro agente-El jefe os quiere ver!

Los chicos les siguieron y subieron maniatados las escaleras.

-Madre mía, cuantas escaleras!-exclamaba Genta agotado.

-Cuando van a acabar?-decía cansada Ayumi.

-Callad la boca!-les mandaba uno de ellos-Ya casi llegamos!

Como dijo, llegaron hacía una gran puerta. Al abrirla, se impactaron al ver lo que había tras ellas.

Era una sala gigantesca, mucho más que la que vieron el día anterior. La cúpula era igual, pero el espectáculo marino era mucho más notorio, con todo tipo de criatúras vistas a la perfección. Y dentro de esa sala, un grandísimo número de personas. Algunas iban de negro. Pero también habian japoneses con tatuajes, rusos con cicatrices,…Una gran variedad.

Mientras avanzaban hacia la otra parte de la sala, los criminales les veían. Si se esperaban caras de alegría, se han equivocado señores lectores. Los veían con desprecio y con ganas de que se muriesen.

-Cuanta gente!-decía Conan sorprendido.

-Y no solo eso…-notaba Rena-Aquí hay personas que no pertenecen a la Organización. Habrá reunido una gran cantidad de aliados por todo el mundo.

Tras abrirse en el tumulto de criminales, llegaron a una especie de mini-cadalso. Allí esperaban algunos de los pesos pesados de la Organización: Vodka, Vermouth, los Whisky Brothers y Gin. Pero también había otra persona, que estaba encadenada e inconsciente. Conan la reconoció al instante.

-Ran!-gritaba Conan al verla.

-Cerrad el pico!-les gritaba uno de los agentes.

Esos mismos agentes se encargaron de esposar a nuestros protagonistas al cadalso. Por desgracia, Conan era el que más alejado estaba de Ran.

-Chicos, comprobad si Ran está bien!-les pedía Conan a los niños.

Ayumi, que era la que estaba más cerca, fue quién lo comprobó.

-Está viva, pero no está despierta-le decía Ayumi-Creo que está inconsciente.

-Menos mal…-decía aliviado Conan.

Pero en ese momento, Gin le cogió por los mofletes y le dijó en cara sonriendo:

-No te preocupes por tu chica ahora. Total, todos los que estáis aquí vais a morir dentro de poco.

Conan se puso furioso al ver la cara de Gin. No podía soportarlo.

-Vamos a acabar con vosotros!-le decía Conan seguro.

-Lo tendré en cuenta-decía irónicamente Gin mientras sonreía.

-Ya están todos los rehenes?

Los chicos reconocieron esa voz, al igual que su forma de caminar patizambo.

-Joker!-decía Conan al verlo.

-Han venido también todos los agentes?

-Estamos todos, pero Rum aún no ha venido, señor-le decía Gin.

-Bueno, él ya se las arreglará solo. Sera mejor que comencemos.

Joker cogió un Den-den mushi con altavoz, y comenzó a hablar.

-Bienvenidos a nuestra base, infaustos criminales!-decía con una sonrisa Joker-Si estamos aquí reunidos, es para comenzar una guerra que nos puede dar el control de Japón, para luego tener al mundo a nuestros pies.

Los criminales sonreían al ver que podrían ganar mucho de este enfrentamiento.

-En esta batalla, nos enfrentaremos a una panda de niñatos y a las fuerzas del orden japonesas. Por ahora, el SWAT ha sido derribado por nuestro camarada Bomber, caído en combate. Eso nos ahorrará una molestia.

Conan y los demás se sorprendieron que ya hubiese caído uno de los grupos de la ley más poderosos de Japón.

-Probablemente hayáis venido porque estáis bajo mis órdenes, o porque os lo han mandado vuestros jefes. Pero no olvidéis que, si ganamos, vuestros ingresos y armamento aumentaran considerablemente. Además de que ofreceré ciertas recompensas individuales.

Al oír aquello, muchos se interesaron.

-Veis a estos chicos, el anciano y las dos mujeres?-les decía Joker mientras mostraba a Conan y sus amigos-Ellos son la carnada que estamos utilizando para que vengan nuestros enemigos. Prometimos no acabar con ellos, pero eso cambiará cuando lleguen. Por eso, cuando les veáis entrando en esa puerta, podréis asesinarlos a vuestro gusto. Y por cada uno de ellos que muera, ofreceré a su asesino…100 millones!

-Uoooooooooohhhh!-gritaban todos ellos emocionados.

-Entonces, si matamos a dos de esos críos, podemos conseguir 200 millones!-gritaba uno de los yakuza.

-Tenemos incluso la posibilidad de conseguir 700 millones por nosotros mismos!-gritaba ilusionado uno de la Bratva-Menudo chollo!

Los chicos, al oírlo, se quedaron petrificados.

-Espera, vas a matarnos nada más que vengan hacía aquí!?-gritaba Conan.

-Por supuesto, niñatos-se reía Joker-Ahora solo sois la carnada para que vengan hacia aquí. Cuando lleguen, no seréis más que basura innecesaria que será eliminada. Y que mejor para asegurar vuestras muertes que ver como todos estos hombres reunidos aquí quieran veros muertos?

-Maldito seas!-le decía Conan.

-Al menos deja a los niños con vida!-le pedía Agase.

-Todos son todos-le respondía Joker, para luego hablar hacia la multitud-Bien señores, están listos para derramar sangre y acabar con cualquiera que se nos cruce por delante?

-Siiiiiiiiiii!-gritaban emocionados los criminales, alzando las espadas y armas que iban a utilizar.

-Están ya listos los preparativos?-preguntaba Joker a uno de sus subordinados.

-Sí, mi señor.

-Muy bien, pues ya es hora de que comencemos nosotros, revelando la verdadera forma de nuestra base!-gritaba Joker.

-La verdadera forma de la base!?-exclamaba extrañada Rena-A qué demonios se refiere!?

Mientras, en las salas de la base…

-Están listos los elevadores?-preguntaba uno de los hombres de negro.

-Sí, señor-le respondía el que estaba en la computadora.

-Están preparados los cañones-preguntaba otro.

-Sí, señor-le respondía otro en otra computadora.

-Bien, pues comenzad!-les mandaba otro.

De repente, la base entera comenzó a temblar. Los animales marinos que nadaban a su alrededor huyeron. Los que estaban en la sala se aguantaban de pie como podían.

-Y ahora que sucede!?-decía Conan.

-Esta cosa está temblando!-decía Genta.

-Parece que estemos subiéndp un ascensor!-notaba Mitsuhiko.

Conan vio a través de la cúpula que las aguas oscuras daban paso a otras más claras.

-Espera un momento…-pensaba Conan-Estamos yendo hacia la superficie!?

La mar estaba en calma ese día. Pero de repente, las aguas se movieron de manera turbulenta, y de ellas salía lentamente la base. Al principio, era una cúpula cubierta por láminas de un material negro. Luego, una muy larga torre conectada a ella, como si del tronco de una planta se tratara.

En la ciudad, se comenzaba a ver lo que estaba pasando. Los que estaban cerca del puerto quedaban incrédulos al ver lo que estaba emergiendo del mar.

Mientras, en la comisaría…

-James, algo ha pasado en la costa cercana a Tokyo!-le informaba Camel.

-Que ha sucedido!?-preguntaba nervioso James.

-Al parecer, un extraño objeto ha aparecido en medio del mar!-le decía él.

-Qué clase de objeto?-preguntaba Akai.

-Los policías situados cerca de la costa me están enviando imágenes en directo!-decía Kuroda.

-Rápido, muéstranoslas!-le pedía Matsumoto.

En el mobil de Kuroda, pudieron ver en directo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Pero que…!?-exclamaba sorprendido Kuroda.

-Oh, god!-decía Jodie sorprendida en inglés.

-Sugeeeee!-exclamaba emocionado Luffy-Sí que es alto!

-Qué demonios es eso!?-decía sorprendido Akai.

-Marc, lo has visto!?-le decía James.

-No me hace falta-le decía Marc-Ya lo puedo ver desde aquí.

Ante tal cosa, Marc no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Así que irán a lo grande, eh…?-decía Marc.

Volvemos a la base en movimiento, la cual ya acababan sus últimos preparativos.

-Aún nos seguimos elevando!?-decía preocupado Agase.

-Cuanto de alto es esta torre!?-decía Conan.

-Esta base tiene en la profundidad del mar unos 60 metros-hablaba Doflamingo solo, pero respondiendo lo que decía Conan-Pero cuando se mueven las cinco placas que forman sus paredes, su altura llega hasta los 300 metros, 240 metros por encima del nivel del mar. Y no solo eso, todos los cinco niveles y los "pétalos" tienen cañones de gran calibre que pueden apuntar en cualquier grado. Hacen un total de 360 cañones.

Las capas que envolvían la cúpula se comenzaron a abrirse, y la base dejó de moverse. En ese momento, se pudo contemplar el verdadero aspecto de la base.

Parecía como una rosa plantada en el campo, pero en vez de tierra en el mar. La alta torre parecía el tallo, los cañones que salían de él las espinas, las hojas unos pétalos y la cúpula su núcleo.

-Esta es la fortaleza-base de la Organización, Rosanegra!-proclamaba Joker a los cuatro vientos con su sonrisa sádica-Intentad enfrentaros ahora a nosotros, debiluchos!


	31. Capítulo 31: Las estrategias

_Hoooooola a todos! Aquí os traigo el nuevo capítulo! Antes que nada, quiero dar una mala noticia, y la razón por la que no subí capítulo hace 3 días. He comenzado las clases, y ahora que he empezado mi último año de bachillerato, tengo muy poco tiempo para los capítulos. Por eso, dentro de 15 días no habrá nuevo capítulo, sino hasta el próximo mes, probablemente e de noviembre. Un capítulo nuevo seguro que habrá, pero no puedo asegurar que haya dos para cubrir el que habría dentro de 15 días. Ya os diré como voy y si la regularidad volverá a la normalidad o no. Solo deciros que entendáis lo mucho que tengo que trabajar en estos momentos, y que seguro que algún día estarán todos los capítulos cubiertos y sin que falte alguno._

 _Y ahora, vamos a por el capítulo. En este capítulo hay cierta referencia a Metal Gear Solid (no lo he jugado, pero para los que lo habéis jugado como sí no seguro que lo reconoceréis). Y ahora, que comience el capítulo!_

Capítulo 31: Las estrategias de Joker y Marc

Las personas cercanas a la costa no paraban de mirar aquella edificación que había aparecido de la nada.

-Que demonios es eso?-preguntaba extrañada una mujer.

-Será un espectáculo?-preguntaba un hombre mayor.

Aquella cosa, obviamente, captó la atención de los policías que andaban cerca de la costa.

-Aquí 408!-informaba un agente de policía que patrullaba junto a su compañero-Cerca de la costa ha aparecido una extraña edificación. Qué debemos hacer?

-Bzzzz…bzzzz…bzzzz…

-Aquí 408-informaba el agente al ver que no llegaba comunicación alguna-Me responden?

-Bzzzz…Sí…Aquí Kuroda…

-Hola, señor!-decía el agente-Menos mal que hemos podido contactar! Que quiere que hagamos?

-Quiero que me escuchen bien, señores-les decía Kuroda-Y luego transmitan la misma información a todos los agentes que puedan contactar. Sí puede ser, todos los de Tokyo.

-Todos los de Tokyo!?-reaccionaba sorprendido el otro agente-Tan importante es el asunto!?

-Mucho más de lo que creen usted-le decía Kuroda-Bien, escuchen las indicaciones que les voy a decir…

…

Mientras, en la fortaleza Rosanegra…

-Parece que ya hemos montado el numerito-sonreía de satisfacción Gin.

-Numerito?-se preguntaba Conan-A qué se refiere?

-Los que están ahí fuera ya saben lo que tienen que hacer?-preguntaba Joker a Vodka.

-Sí, todos y cada uno de ellos atacarán a su señal-le respondía Vodka.

-Bien…-sonreía Joker mientras se dirigía a los criminales con su Den-den mushi-Como podréis comprobar, hemos podido elaborar una estrategia para acabar con el sombrero de paja y la mayoría de sus camaradas.

Los que estaban ahí no sabían de qué trataba, así que escucharon con atención.

-Ahora mismo, Mugiwara y ese tal Marc se habrán aliado con los departamentos de las policías metropolitanas de Japón, que se encontraban todos reunidos aquí en Tokyo según mis fuentes-explicaba Joker-Por lo que podemos asumir que su "base" sería el edificio de la policía metropolitana. Obviamente, allí tendrían que estar nuestras presas: la traidora de Sherry, Mugiwara y Marc, además de los peces gordos de la ley. Es por ello que tendrán custodiado el lugar a regañadientes. Pero nosotros lo teníamos previsto.

Mientras se paseaba con el Den-den Mushi en la mano, continuó hablando:

-Por ello, hemos elevado nuestra base a la superficie para que la atención este puesta en nosotros. Al hacerlo, la gente y los policías se fijarán en ella, y concentrarán sus energías hacia aquí. Pero esa será su perdición. Ahora mismo hay dos grandes eventos cerca de la costa de Tokyo. El primero es unas rebajas en un famoso centro comercial. El segundo es una convención portuaria de antiguos marineros. Calculamos que, entre los dos lugares, habrá un total de 800 personas. Es por ello que hemos enviado 2.000 yakuzas al centro comercial y 300 hombres de la Cosa Nostra junto a los restantes ayudantes de Bomber al puerto. Ellos montarán un "numerito".

Al oírlo, Conan se quedó petrificado.

-Espera…!-decía con cara pálida-Vas a cometer un asesinato en masa solo para llamar la atención de la policía!? Vais a acabar con gente inocente por algo como eso!?

-Esto es una guerra, chaval…-le decía con sonrisa sádica Joker-Creías que el público quedaría fuera de esto? Ellos solo son un estorbo hasta nuestra meta.

-Como no me di cuenta antes de que podría pasar algo así!?-se decía Conan rememorando en el pasado-Cuando tuvimos a Mizunashi-san, hicieron varios incidentes en la ciudad como envenenamiento de comida, gas venenoso, fuego y bombas para desviar nuestra atención, para luego engañarnos con el video de Mizunashi-san despierta y reunirnos para así descubrir su localización exacta.

Y continuó hacia el público.

-Al hacerlo, la mayoría de la policía irá hacía esos dos lugares para proteger a la gente que esté en peligro. Con la cantidad de criminales que habrá, junto a Izutaki y Abitonero como retaguardia, aguantarán todo lo posible para dejar paso a la fase siguiente del plan: 1.500 yakuzas, 300 terroristas brasileños y 250 soldados de la Bratva irán a atacar el edificio de la policía metropolitana, comandados por Stolkov y Gracie. Les atacaremos cuando esté menos defendido con todo nuestro potencial!

-Uohhhhh!-gritaban ilusionados los criminales.

-Que buén plan!-gritaba un yakuza-Así podremos acabar rápidamente con ellos!

-Los únicos que nos pueden preocupar son el Sombrero de paja y ese tal Marc, en busca de venganza. Pero con las defensas de la base, junto a la gran cantidad de criminales que estamos aquí, harán que su aventura se acabé aquí.

-Síiii!-gritaban ilusionados los criminales.

-Oh, mierda!-decía angustiada Rena-Si su plan tiene éxito, no solo Tokyo caerá a sus pies, sino que pondría a todo el país en un aprieto.

-Tsk!-maldecía Conan, incapaz de poder hacer algo ante tal situación.

-Bien, creo que ya es hora de que les avise para que comiencen el ataque…

…

Alrededor del centro comercial…

Cerca de él, un montón de furgonetas negras estaban situadas. Tal vez para alguien sería pura casualidad, pero dentro de ellas habían los yakuzas esperando. En una de ellas, se encontraba Itakura y algunos de sus subordinados.

-Buruburuburuburu…Buruburuburu…

Una persona cogió el pequeño Den-den mushi que le habían entregado.

-Aquí Itakura…-le decía una profunda voz-Eres tú, Joker?

-Vaya, no te ha costado mucho saber cómo van los Den-den mushi-le halagaba Joker-Bien, creo que ya es hora de que tus hombres entren en el centro comercial y comiencen la barricada.

-Como digas-le respondía Itakura, para dirigirse a sus hombres-Adelante chicos, empezad a infiltraros dentro y empezad los tiroteos dentro de 2 minutos. No hace falta que los matéis a todos, dejad a las mujeres y a los niños con vida para así tenerlos como rehenes.

-De acuerdo, jefe!-le respondían los subordinados.

Un grupo se encontraba a las puertas del centro comercial para evitar que los rehenes pudiesen escapar. Mientras, en una de las puertas traseras para el almacén, otro grupo de yakuzas la abrían con una ganzúa. Tras hacerlo, entraron rápidamente con pistolas y katanas en mano. Cuando llegaron a la puerta que conducía al centro, hablaron sobre el plan entre ellos:

-Ahora mismo estamos en la primera planta del centro comercial. Cuando entremos al interior, debemos acabar con los guardias de seguridad del centro comercial. Al hacerlo, luego tendremos que hacernos con el control de la segunda planta, para que así podamos tener ángulo cuando llegué la pasma en el exterior.

-Venga, empecemos ya! Vamos a meterles el miedo en el cuerpo!

Cuando dieron la señal, los primeros grupos de yakuza comenzaban a entrar en el interior. Algunos incluso se atrevieron a disparar el techo.

-Quieto todo el mundo!

-Estad con la boca cerrada u os dejaremos como un coladero!

Pero al entrar, se quedaron un poco desconcertados. Se esperaban a un montón de gente debido a las rebajas, y un gran alboroto debido a los gritos y disparos. Pero se encontraron que no había ni una sola alma.

-Qué demonios!?-exclamaba sorprendido uno de ellos-Donde está toda la gente!?

-Que está sucediendo!?-gritaba otro extrañado.

-Yo os diré que está pasando-decía una voz femenina.

Alguien se puso delante de ellos, con arma en mano.

-Y tú quién cojones eres!?-le exclamaba molesto un yakuza.

-Mi nombre es Miwako Sato, asistente de inspector de la policía metropolitana de Tokyo!-se presentaba ella-Entregaos sin oponer resistencia!

Al instante, aparecieron un montón de policías detrás suyo, apuntándoles con sus respectivas armas. Eran probablemente 700. Entre ellos se podían distinguir también a Takagi, Shiratori, Chiba, Ginshiro, Sango y Jugo.

-La policía!?-exclamaba uno de los yakuzas-Como han llegado tan rápido!?

-No se supone que habría hoy unas rebajas!?-exclamaba otro.

-La gente a la que ibais a atacar está ahora siendo evacuados por agentes de tráfico-les decía Sato.

…

Mientras, en una de las salidas de emergencia…

-Que está sucediendo!?-preguntaba una clienta extrañada.

-No sé, de repente han aparecido unos policías y nos han dicho que evacuemos-le hablaba un cliente.

-Bien, sigan adelante y ordenadamente, no hagan tumulto-les indicaba la agente de tráfico Naeko Miike.

-Esa Sato…-se quejaba su compañera Yumi Miyamoto-En que están metidos? Nos avisan que les ayudemos a desalojar todo un centro comercial, y no nos dicen ni el porque!

-Sí han movido tal cantidad de efectivos, probablemente para que no estemos en peligro-le decía Naeko.

-Y en que te basas para decir eso?

Mientras Naeko lo recordaba, se ponía un poco ruborizada.

FLASHBACK

Unos minutos antes, Sato les acababa de contar lo que tenían que hacer.

-Vaya, sí que habéis tomado medidas exageradas-le decía Yumi sorprendida-Pero de que va todo esto?

-Lo siento, eso es confidencial-le decía Sato-Perdóname, pero esta vez es muy importante el asunto. Bueno, ya es hora de que nos vayamos.

-Eh, espera!-le gritaba una Yumi inconforme por lo que le había dicho, pero que no evitó que ella y su grupo se fueran-A que te refieres!? Dime algo!

Chiba estaba a punto de irse, pero se fue a ver a Naeko y le dijo:

-Lo que va a suceder ahora será muy peligroso!-le advertía Chiba-Ten mucho cuidado!

-Eh?-decía ella ruborizada al haber escuchado eso.

-Ah, es que no quiero que nadie de nuestro grupo muera, sabes?-le decía Chiba ("Oooooh, que mono!", pensareis algunos).

-Chiba, que nos vamos!-le llamaba Takagi.

-Ya voy!-decía con prisas-Bueno, tengo que irme ya! Adiós!

-Porque no le dices que ya sabes que es tú amor de la infancia?-le preguntaba Shiratori cuando estaba con ellos.

-Porque sí se lo digo, ella se preocuparía más por mí y no querría irse a pesar del peligro-le decía Chiba-De pequeña cruzaba semáforos en rojo sin preocuparse del peligro, pero a mí sí. Por eso la regañé, porque no solo podía influenciarle de mala manera, sino que también podría pasarle algo malo. En la misión en la que vamos es como si cruzáramos un semáforo en rojo, del cual podemos salir malparados. Pero junto a ustedes yo haré que ella cruce un semáforo en verde, en un futuro en el que ganemos y podamos vivir aún más.

-Uau, que bien te ha quedado para ser tú, Chiba-decía extrañado Takagi.

-Quien diría que debajo de ese otaku y amador de donuts se escondía un caballero tan galán-decía también extrañado Shiratori.

-Oye, que yo también soy un hombre preocupada por una chica!-les decía molesto Chiba.

Y mientras se iba, Naeko miraba como su príncipe azul se iba a la batalla.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Sí que estás roja-le notaba Yumi-Estas pensando en Chiba-kun otra vez?

Al oírlo, se puso completamente roja como un tomate.

-Cállate!-le decía ruborizada Naeko-Ahora no es el momento de hablar sobre eso! Tenemos que evacuar a toda la gente!

Volviendo al interior del centro comercial…

-Mierda!-exclamaba enfadado uno de ellos-Se nos han adelantado!

-Ahora soltad las armas y rendíos!-les ordenaba Ginshiro.

-Rendirnos?-le soltaba con ironía un yakuza-Somos los yakuzas! La pasma no nos da ningún miedo!

-Pues que pena por vosotros-les decía Heizo acercándose-Podíais haber rendido y os habría caído un pequeño castigo. Pero si vais a enfrentaros a nosotros…

Y parando su pisada en seco, dijó con una cara muy seria y aterradora:

-… no voy a tener ningún tipo de piedad!

Los yakuzas se intimidaron un poco al ver esa cara. Pudieron ver el porqué el apodo de Heizo era "El demonio".

-Tsk, no os asustéis!-gritaba uno de los yakuzas-Nosotros les superamos ampliamente en número! A por ellos!

Los yakuzas fueron a la carga, gritando.

-Es hora de que les mostremos de que somos capaces-decía Sato sonriendo.

Nuestros policías sacaron sus cajas de sus bolsillos, y encendiendo sus respectivos anillos, los metieron en sus cajas.

…

Volviendo a Rosanegra…

-Buruburuburu…buruburuburu…Gatcha!

-Que sucede?-preguntaba Vodka al descolgar el Den-den mushi.

-Tenemos un problema!-gritaba alarmado el agente al otro lado del Den-den mushi-El plan se está yendo al garete!

-Que!?-exclamaba Vodka alarmado-Explícate!

Sus compañeros de la Organización se sorprendieron mucho. Joker no dijo nada.

En el puerto…

Una ráfaga de tiros inundaba el puerto. El evento ahora se había vuelto un completo tiroteo.

-La policía se ha dado cuenta de que íbamos a venir y evacuaron a todos los civiles antes de que llegáramos!-informaba uno de los hombres de negro, que estaba en medio del tiroteo-Además, en el centro comercial también ha sucedido lo mismo! Ahora mismo nos están acorralando!

-Pero que me estás contando!?-le decía Vodka con gran cabreo-Como es que han llegado antes que vosotros!?

-La única manera de que pudieran haberlo sabido es que hubiera un topo entre nosotros-decía Gin-Pero ya cogimos a Kir. No, espera un momento! Y si…

Al pensarlo, le sonó otro Den-den Mushi pequeño. Gin lo cogió.

-Qué queréis?-preguntaba Gin a sus subordinados.

-Señor, tenemos un problema!-le gritaba asustado uno de los subordinados-Algo está sucediendo con los ordenadores!

-Mierda, lo que me temía…!-decía Gin al ver que se había hecho realidad.

Conan, al oírlo, creyó saber que podía estar sucediendo.

En las salas de ordenadores, se podían ver en las pantallas como los datos iban siendo engullidos por algo de color negro. Los agentes de negro de aquellas salas se estaban volviendo locos intentando estabilizarlo.

-Estamos perdiendo todos los datos de nuestras investigaciones!-gritaba alarmado el agente de negro-Todo sobre nuestros experimentos y contactos está siendo eliminado! Puede que sea una locura, pero creemos que lo que lo está provocando es…

-El night baron!-pensaba Conan-El virus que, según Haibara, destruye cualquier información sobre la Organización si es introducido en un ordenador o computadora que no pertenezca a ella!

-Nos están usando nuestro virus informático a nosotros mismos!?-exclamaba Vodka-Pero como los han introducido!?

-Creo que ya sé cómo…-decía Gin amargado.

En ese momento, a pesar de todo, Joker sonrió.

-Sí que sabe jugar bien, ese mocoso…-decía Joker, interesado en el creador del plan que había contrarrestado al suyo.

…

Mientras, en el edificio de la policía….

Marc mostró una pícara sonrisa al ver cómo iba su plan.

-En los disquetes que le di anteayer a Shiho y que se llevaron, introduje una versión del virus que actúa al inrevés que el otro, ya que actúa al meterlos en ordenadores de la Organización-hablaba solo Marc-Lo distinto al otro es que se puede activar a voluntad propia y entrar en otros datos de las computadoras. Normalmente me costaría, ya que no soy de ordenadores, pero…

Marc miraba atrás y veía a Amuro en uno de los ordenadores, que estaba hackeando los datos de la Organización.

-…un ex-agente especializado en información como él nos viene de perlas-sonreía Marc de satisfacción.

-Por ahora solo les puedo copiar y borrar los datos-le decía Amuro-Todo lo de la maquinaria que conforma la base no lo podré hackear a tiempo.

-Tranquilo, con eso ya es suficiente-le agradecía Marc-Lo importante era saber dónde iban a actuar, para así poderlos pillar por sorpresa.

-Pero me sorprende que lo tuviese planeado con antelación, Marc-san!-le decía Eisuke, que hacía de ayudante a Amuro en el hacking-Incluso que pensase tan rápido en una contra-estrategia tras saber los planes de esa Organización!

-Bueno, estrategia, estrategia…-decía inconforme Marc-Tampoco es tan buena. Solo recordé algunas lecciones que aprendí de varios amigos míos estrategas…

-Pero qué tipo de amigos habrá tenido?-se preguntaba Amuro.

Mientras, Marc recordaba cómo explicó la estrategia el día antes…

FLASHBACK

Unas horas antes, en la madrugada…

-Atentos, soldados!-les gritaba con firmeza Marc-Esta es la super-mega-operación que utilizaremos mañana!

Pero lo que desencajó a los agentes era el vestuario de Marc. Iba vestido con un traje verde lleno de medallas conmemorativas y una boina verde en la cabeza.

-Ehm…-preguntaba Sato confusa-Porque nos vas a dar la charla del plan vestido de coronel?

-Es otro de los cosplays que me compré!-decía ilusionado Marc-Tenía ganas de estrenarlo!

-Menuda payasada…-decía molesto Kogoro.

-Y esté nos va a dar un buen plan?-preguntaba Kansuke desconfiado.

-Al menos agradecedme que no os haga infiltrar dentro de cajas de cartón!-les decía Marc enfadado por los comentarios que oía-Bueno, pues el plan es este: los lugares que atacarán ellos serán el centro comercial, el puerto y el edificio en el que nos encontramos. Por eso nos dividiremos en cuatro grupos: Luffy, Akai y yo iremos directamente a su base. El resto de ustedes se dividirán en tres grupos, uno que defenderá este edificio y los otros dos acabarán con los posibles atentados que puedan cometer.

-Y como nos dividimos?-preguntaba Kuroda-Porque creo que la mayoría de nuestros mejores efectivos deberían ir al centro comercial-Ya que, a excepción de la base donde se encuentran, habrán más enemigos.

-Error!-le corregía Marc-Aunque haya más enemigos allí, lo que importan son los cabecillas de ese grupo. En cada uno de los lugares que atacarán, habrá un pez gordo para controlarlo. Pero dos de ellos vendrán hasta aquí para ir a por Shiho. Ella es una de nuestras dos cartas del triunfo y nuestra esperanza, por lo que debemos protegerla a toda costa. Por eso, la mayoría de ustedes irán al centro comercial, pero los más fuertes deberán de quedarse aquí.

-Si es lo que quieres, tendremos que acatarlo-decía Matsumoto.

-Y esa afirmación tan pobre!?-decía Marc-Decid "Yes, sir" con todas sus fuerzas!

-No lo vamos a hacer-se negaban todos.

-Poooorfa!-les rogaba Marc-Que quiero experimentar el sentimiento…!

-NO!-le negaban todos.

-Pues hala, ahora os voy a dar más caña en los entrenamientos, por desconsiderados!-se vengaba Marc.

-No, más nooooo…!-decía algunos ya muy cansados.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Aunque eran unos sosos, han hecho un buen trabajo movilizando a todos los agentes que habían disponibles-hablaba Marc sobre la policía japonesa-Ahora, esperemos que el plan salga bien.

 **Situación actual de la guerra:**

 **Equipo 1 (Centro comercial):Takagi, Sato, Shiratori, Chiba, Heizo, Ginshiro, Sango, Jugo, Fumimaro.**

 **Equipo 2 (Puerto):Kansuke, Yui, Komei, Toshiro, Kurumazaki, Shikatsumo.**

 **Equipo 3(Edificio de la policía): Megure, Matsumoto, Kuroda, Yamamura, Mouri, Amuro, James, Jodie, Camel, Eisuke.**

 **Equipo 4(Ataque a Rosanegra):Luffy, Akai, Marc.**

-Luffy, es hora de irnos!-le decía Marc-Lo mismo que a ti, Akai!

-Puedo ver a Shiho una última vez?-le decía Luffy.

-Mejor que no-le advertía Marc-Después de lo que ha sucedido mientras dormías, las chicas nos querrán muertos si entramos.

-Ah, ya veo…-decía Luffy.

-Que pasa, querrías despedirte de ella antes de partir?-le preguntaba Marc.

-Creo que no hará falta, sé que estará bien-le decía sonriendo Luffy-Solo quería decirle que espero que llegué pronto junto a mí para que pateemos los culos a esos tíos!

-Ese es mi chico!-le decía Marc con una sonrisa.

Pensando en Shiho una última vez, Luffy miró hacia delante y dijo:

-A la Organización, a Joker y, sobretodo, a Gin…Les derrotaré a todos para que ella no vuelva a sufrir más!


	32. Capítulo 32: Abitonero Carreno

_Hooooola a todos! Siento deciros esto, pero tengo malas noticias. Por un lado, hoy solo os puedo traer un capítulo, no dos para compensar el que no pude colgar hace 15 días. Por otro lado, tampoco os podré traer otro hasta dentro de un mes. Sé que es duro, pero el estudio me está quitando mucho tiempo. En Navidad, espero ya que pueda nivelarlo un poco para normalizarlo. Disculpas y gracias por aceptarlo. Bién, pues empezemos el nuevo capítulo para quitar un poco el é empiece el capítulo!_

Capítulo 32: Abitonero Carreno

Los tres ya estaban en el parking, listos para irse.

-Y bien, como vamos hacía esa cosa en el mar?-preguntaba Luffy.

-Primero nos iremos al puerto a coger nuestra embarcación-le decía Luffy-Para ello, usaremos nuestro increíble medio de transporte, totalmente renovado!

Y allí estaba, el fiel Ferrari que, aunque estuviera totalmente vendado y lleno de parches, "parecía" listo para partir.

-Otra vez en el burro!?-se quejaba Luffy-Pero si está totalmente herido! Está para el arrastre!

-Pero eso le ha hecho aún más fuerte, e irá a por todas!-decía Marc, que parecía bastante falso.

-Oíd, tengo el Subaru aquí aparcado, si queréis vamos con él-sugería Akai.

-Ja, como si quisiéramos ir así!-decía sonriendo Marc-Luffy es mi amigo, y no me fallaría, verdad?

-Venga, vámonos!-decía impaciente Luffy, al lado del Subaru mientras Akai lo abria-Tengo ganas de patearles el culo!

Marc se quedó frustrado al ver la "traición" de su amigo.

-Bueno, al menos mi Ferrari me será fiel hasta el final, verdad?-decía Marc buscando algún apoyo.

Mientras, Ferrari se estaba comiendo un saco de alfalfa y no le dedicaba la mínima atención.

…

-Pues que te jodan!-le decía Marc enfadado soltándole una peineta-Ahora ya no eres uno de mis animales preferidos!

Y con el cabreo encima, se subió al Subaru y se fueron hacía el puerto.

-Ya se van, eh?-decía Jodie mirándolos desde las ventanas.

-Esperemos que tengan éxito-le decía Camel, que estaba a su lado.

-Ay, dios! No, no, no, no! A ver, como era…?

Jodie y Camel se giraron para ver quien estaba tan angustiado. Era Eisuke en el ordenador.

-Pero que estás haciendo aquí!?-preguntaba un poco desconcertado Camel.

-Donde se ha ido él!?-preguntaba nerviosa Jodie.

-Se refieren a Amuro-san?-decía Eisuke-De repente, me llamó y me dio unos consejos básicos sobre hackear para que yo continuará con su trabajo. Al parecer, tenía que hacer algo importante.

-Algo importante!?-decía extrañado Camel-En un momento como este?

De repente, Jodie tuvo una intuición. Se fue hacía las ventanas, y pudo ver como salía un RX-7 de color blanco del parking, yendo a gran velocidad en la misma dirección que el Subaru.

-Mierda, lo sabía!-decía molesta Jodie-Camel, vámonos!

-De…de acuerdo-decía Camel.

-Ah, mierda, me he vuelto a despistar!-decía angustiado Eisuke para mantenerlo todo bajo control, mientras esos dos se iban.

James, al verlos salir de esa manera, quiso hablar con ellos.

-Pero a dónde vais tan apresurados?-les preguntaba James-Si debemos estar en guardia!

-Señor, creo que Bourbon intenta algo contra Shuu y esos dos!-le informaba Jodie.

-En que te basas para decir eso!?-le preguntaba James ante tal acusación.

-Le hemos visto salir con su coche hacía el puerto, justo donde iban ellos-le decía Jodie-Sé que es de mal gusto decir algo como esto, pero no me fío de ese hombre. Tal vez se haya hecho pasar por nuestro aliado para que así nos pueda atacar cuando menos nos lo esperemos. Además, Shuu nos dijo que ese hombre le tenía rencor, y Marc dijo algo sobre una venganza. Probablemente querrá aprovechar este momento para cumplirla.

-Está bien, id vosotros dos-decía James ante la insistencia de Jodie-Pero solo actuad si hace algo sospechoso, de acuerdo?

-Ok, James!-le decía Jodie yéndose corriendo junto a Camel.

…

Unos veinte minutos habían pasado entre la salida de los tres desde el edificio de la policía. Ahora nos vamos hacia la parte costera, a donde se celebraba el evento. Allí, ya se veía quien era los que tenían más ventaja.

-Ahhhhh!-gritaban los agentes enemigos ante el poder de nuestro bando.

-Mierda, que cojones están usando!?-gritaba uno de ellos-Eso no es normal!

-Eh, morralla!-les gritaba Kansuke junto a su caja-arma al lado-Cerrad el pico y rendíos!

Su caja arma era el Coyote di tormenta, un coyote de llamas rojas. Lanzó llamas rojas por su boca, las cuales acababan con lo que se le cruzaba en medio, y los agentes salían volando.

-Vaya con estas armas!-decía contento Kansuke-Sí que tienen poder!

-Ten un poco más de cuidado-le decía Komei-Yendo de forma tan loca, al final acabarás también con los nuestros.  
-Cierra el pico!-le respondía Kansuke molesto.

-Tiene razón, Kan-chan!-le decía una ocupada Uehara-Ya estamos aquí bastante ocupados con los heridos!

Ella estaba usando su Columbidi di sereno, una paloma blanca con llamas de color amarillo, para curar las heridas que tenían los aliados. Le ayudaba Fumimaro, que tenía de caja-arma una Scoiattolo di sereno, una ardilla de color marrón con llamas blancas, es decir, con el mismo atributo que ella.

-Joder!-se quejaba Kansuke-Y entonces como quieres que acabemos con ellos!?

-A veces no hace falta usar la violencia para acabar con los enemigos-le decía Komei poniéndose en marcha-Basta con usar una buena estrategia.

De repente, los cinco enemigos que estaban delante suyo comenzaban a moverse muy lentamente.

-Pe..ro… que… su…ce…de?-decía uno de ellos con la voz ralentizada.

-Mi…cuer…po…va…muy…len…to…-decía otro también con la voz ralentizada.

-En eso consiste el poder de mi Fagiano di piogga-le decía Komei mientras a su lado estaba un faisán con llamas azules saliendo de su cuerpo-Relaja los músculos de vuestros cuerpos, y al ir vuestro cuerpo más lento que la acción de vuestro cuerpo, tenéis la sensación que vais ralentizados. Por favor, encárguese usted, Tsuyoshi-keibu.

El inspector Tsuyoshi, con su pistola, redujo y atrapó a los criminales con suma facilidad.

-Bien, parece que tenemos controlado la situación-decía Tsuyoshi mientras esposaba a los criminales.

-Pero hay algo extraño-decía Komei-Según lo que obtuvimos sobre su plan, dijeron que uno de los cabecillas se encontraba aquí. Pero parece que nadie era lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarnos. Me pregunto dónde estará.

-Tranquilo, seguro que habrá huido con el rabo entre las piernas tras vernos en acción!-le decía Kansuke sonriendo.

Mientras dejamos a ese grupo que tenía la situación controlada, nos vamos hacía un área cercana de la bahía.

Ahí, estaban Marc, Luffy y Akai, en el puerto, listos para embarcar.

-Y bien, cuál de ellas es?-preguntaba Akai al ver tantos barcos.

-A ver, déjame recordar…-decía Marc recordando la posición de su embarcación-Era la primera de la izquierda…Ah, sí, era esta!

Allí estaba amarrado una pequeña barca de madera, la cual cabían tres personas como máximo, o se hundía.

-Ahhhh, que recuerdos!-decía Luffy sonriendo-Me recuerda a la primera barca que usé al empezar mi aventura!

-Es una broma, verdad?-decía Akai sin creérselo al verla.

-No, es lo más económico que he encontrado-le decía Marc-Siempre he pensado que, en cualquier aventura o situación, se debe utilizar el mínimo de dinero posible, ya que así es más interesante.

-Sí, claro, y luego te gastas demasiado en tus mangas y figuritas!-le recordaba Luffy.

-Y también en tu carne, maldito pozo sin fondo!-le decía Marc molesto-Ahora, ven y ayúdame a desatar los nudos.

-Vaaaaaleeee…-decía Luffy, agotado de hacer cosas aburridas.

-Pero tú estás loco!?-le decía Akai nervioso-Como quieres que vayamos a una fortaleza armada hasta los dientes con esta pequeña barca!? Nos bombardearan al instante!

-En vez de preocuparte por eso, encárgate de los que están detrás nuestro si no es molestia-le decía Marc, que estaba ocupado.

-Detrás nuestro!? De que estás hablando!?-decía confuso Akai.

De repente, Akai oyó como detrás suyo recargaban unas pistolas. Akai se giró y les apuntó con su rifle. Eran diez hombres, vestidos con trajes de color blanco y rosas rojas en sus pechos.

-Quienes sois vosotros!?-decía alarmado Akai-Sois de la organización!?

-Te equivocas, bambino-le decía alguien que se abría entre los hombres de negro-Es verdad que estamos en el mismo bando, pero yo no les sigo el juego.

El hombre que apareció en medio de ellos era un chaval de 18 años, redondete y con cara de chulito, que se apoyaba en un bastón hecho de oro. Tenía el pelo moreno y ojos negros. Llevaba un traje negro muy caro, una rosa blanca en el pecho y un bombín.

-Si he venido a Japón, es por otro objetivo-le decía el chaval sonriendo.

-Otro objetivo!?-decía extrañado Akai-Cual!?

-Aunque no me interesa la conquista de Japón, he venido porque he encontrado los objetivos que había estado buscando todo este tiempo-decía el chaval, señalándolos con el dedo-Y me refiero a ustedes dos, bambinos.

Luffy y Marc, extrañados, pararon de desatar nudos al ver que eran los señalados.

-Por fin, después de tres años, podré cumplir mi venganza-decía el chaval, quitándose el bombín para presentarse-Prepárense, porque sufrirán la ira de la persona más aterradora que hay. A mi, el gran Abitonero Carreno!

Al oír aquel aterrador nombre, Marc y Luffy tenían que hacer una pregunta muy importante:

-Quien dices que eras?-decían a la vez.

…

-Como que quién soy!?-decía Abitonero nervioso-Debéis de haberos atemorizado al escuchar mi apellido!

-Te suena de algo este tío, Marc?-le preguntaba Luffy.

-Ni puñetera idea-le decía Marc-Tú no le hagas caso y sigue ayudándome, que estos nudos marineros son difíciles de verdad.

-Como que no me recordáis!?-decía Abitonero más nervioso-Por vuestra culpa, mi familia casi se fue al garete!

-Y que te hicimos, si puede saberse?-le preguntaba Marc sin interesarse en lo más mínimo.

-Vosotros, malditos asesinos, acabasteis con la vida del anterior capo de nuestra familia y mi amado padre, el gran Abitobianco Carreno!

-Uhmmm…-intentaba recordar Marc-Ah, sí, ya me acuerdo! Fue aquel caso relacionado con la Cosa Nostra! Creo que tú padre era uno de los objetivos a acabar.

-Aquel caso?-decía Luffy, recordándolo un poco-Pues yo no me acuerdo del tío que menciona.

-No importa, fue un caso bastante normal, y el tío ese no era la gran cosa-decía Marc mientras volvía a concentrarse en lo suyo-Maldita sea, como se desenredaban estos nudos!?

El pobre Abitonero se sentía un poco marginado al no ser el centro de atención de sus objetivos.

-No me toméis a broma!-decía cabreado-Por la voluntad de mi padre, juro que acabaré con vosotros y recuperaré el orgullo de mi familia!

-Ay que pesados sois los italianos, con lo de las vendettas!-decía cansado Marc-Un pringado como tú debería volverse a Estados Unidos o a Italia, y quedarse calladito mientras se come sus espaguetis! Ahora cállate, que no me dejas concentrarme!

-Grrrr, malditos chavales!-decía enfurecido, para ahora dirigirse a sus hombres-Atacad a mi señal!

-Aleluya, por fin los hemos desenredamos!-celebraba Marc-Como nos han costado los desgraciados!

-Ahora no te preocupes por eso!-le decía alarmado Akai-Tenemos un problema mucho más grande ahora!

-Fuego a discreción!-gritaba Abitonero.

Pero antes de que pudieran, alguien disparó a las manos de tres de los mafiosos, y todos se giraron.

-Quién ha disparado a mis chicos!?-gritaba Abitonero.

Se pudo ver a tres personas apuntando con una pistola. Dos de ellas eran Jodie y Camel. Pero a quién desconcertó a todos era el tercero: era Rei.

-Vaya, entiendo que lo hayan hecho esos dos, pero no me lo esperaba de él-decía Marc sorprendido apuntando a

-Ustedes!?-gritaba Akai sorprendido-Que hacen aquí!?

-Hemos venido hasta aquí porque pensábamos que él os iba a preparar una trampa, pero…-decía Jodie, ahora sin nada que poder decir tras aquella acción.

Akai miró a Rei, que apuntaba hacía Abitonero y sus hombres.

-Que cojones estáis haciendo ahí parados!?-les gritaba Rei enfadado-Iros ya de una vez!

-Porque haces esto?-le preguntaba Akai.

-Tuve un duro pasado, vale!?-le decía Rei-Cuando era apaleado por otros niños, ella me curaba todos los días y me ayudaba. Y cuando desapareció, me afecto muchísimo. Luego, después de unirme a la policía secreta e infiltrarme en la Organización, perdí a mi amigo Scotch tras ser revelada su identidad.

-Respecto a eso…-le quiso decir Akai.

-Lo sé, joder!-le dijó Rei-Tras haberlo examinado el caso otra vez recientemente, supe que no le mataste, sino que se suicidó! Pero te eché la culpa a ti y a todos por su muerte, sin darme cuenta de que yo también tuve parte de culpa. Y luego, mis hombres acaban siendo eliminados por esos hermanos asesinos. Todos tienen en común una cosa: la Organización me los arrebató, y nunca pedí ayuda a alguien para que los derrotáramos, sino que lo quería hacer todo yo solo. Pero tal y como van las cosas, parece que yo estaba equivocado todo este tiempo. Así que solo me queda hacer una cosa.

Y levantada la pistola, le espetó:

-Encargarme de estos estúpidos estorbos y confiar en vosotros para que acabéis con esos bastardos!

Los del FBI no se esperaban tal decisión de alguien a quien tildaron de enemigo hasta hace unos minutos.

-Oooooooooh, que bonito!-decía un Marc emocionado-Dejas a un lado tú venganza y tu rivalidad para que así tengamos éxito! Aprende algo de él, maldito niño mimado!

-Qué has dicho!?-decía muy molesto Abitonero.

-Tú cierra el pico!-le gritaba avergonzado Rei-Iros ya de una vez! Y recordad de acabar con esos hermanos de mi parte!

-De acuerdo-le decía sonriendo Akai.

-Déjame a mí también que les dé un puñetazo también!-decía Luffy motivado-O al menos a uno de ellos!

-Lo que sea, largaos de una vez!-les decía Amuro encargándoselo a los dos.

-No nos vamos a quedar aquí quietos!-decía Jodie, que junto a Camel estaban al lado de Amuro apuntando hacía Abitonero-Si es por Shuu, nosotros también lucharemos!

-No quiero luchar junto a vosotros!-decía indignado Amuro.

-Aún más molestias?-decía furioso Abitonero-Malditos, acabaré con todos vosotros!

-Eh, Rei!

Quien le llamó por su verdadero nombre e hizo que Amuro se girará fue Marc, que estaba ya en la barca junto a Luffy y Akai. Le lanzó una arma-caja de color violeta.

-Sé que eres fuerte, pero déjame que te dé un consejo si quieres salir viva de esta.

Y con cara seria le dijo:

-Deja ya de pelear de verdad por ti mismo y haz caso a lo que te dijo Elena.

Y con aquella frase, se giró y se dirigió a los de la barca.

-Adelante, vámonos!-les decía Marc entusiasmado-Coged un remo cada uno y empezad a moverlo!

-No va ni con velas!?-decía indignado Akai-Que horrible embarcación!

-Atacad!-gritaba Abitonero a sus hombres.

Vamos!-gritaba Jodie, que estaba con Camel y Amuro atacándolos.

Y en medio de los tiroteos, nuestros tres héroes se fueron remando hacía su destino final, Rosanegra.


	33. Capítulo 33: vs Abitonero

_Hooooooooooola a todos! Uf, hoy voy a comentar bastante en el prólogo antes de este capítulo, pero bueno, es necesario._

 _Lo primero y más importante: Aunque no pueda subir capítulo dentro de 15 días, e de enero subiré doble capítulo. Así podré remontar lo que aún me falta por subir debido a la acumulación de trabajo que tengo actualmente._

 _Lo segundo es ya más random, pero interesante a comentar: Gosho Aoyama, creador de Detective Conan, fue hace poco a un evento en Singapur y respondió a preguntas muy jugosas de los fans. No es que sean muy spoiler si habéis llegado hasta esta parte de la historia, pero si no lo queréis ver, saltad al siguiente párrafo. De entre todo lo que dijo, me quedo con tres preguntas (aunque adoré que dijera que tenía planeado darle a Haibara/Shiho un final feliz volviéndose una buena persona al final de la serie (se lo merece la pobre)). La primera fue que reveló que Akemi y Akai eran primos (afirmando la conexión entre las dos famílias y rompiendo la pareja mientras la chica que se lo había preguntado gritaba un "nooooooooooo" desconsolada XD). La segunda fue la más impactante y más comentada en Internet. Según Aoyama, el tiempo que ha pasado desde el principio de la serie hasta la actualidad, 975 capítulos después, es…6 meses. Lo sé, puede parecer imposible, pero es lo que dijo. Cuando empecé esta serie, puse que empezaba aproximadamente un año y pocos meses desde el principio, porque así habría más diferencia temporal. Pero 6 meses!? Eso significaría que se encuentra 1 muerto por día, los niños se van de excursión cada tres días, Heiji y Kid aparecen cada fin de semana y en tres semanas encontronazo con la Organización! Yo cambio cosas en la historia para que sea fiel a la serie original, pero esta vez no lo voy a hacer ya que parece imposible y esperaré a que Aoyama rectifique en una próxima entrevista. La tercera la diré en el próximo capítulo._

 _Por último, decir que estoy ansioso para que llegué el viernes y ver el Episode One! (Para los que no lo sepáis, sacarán un especial de televisión de una hora y media que será un remake del primer episodio de Detective Conan pero introduciendo escenas y personajes conocidos en él que no aparecieron ni en el manga y el anime, y todo dirigido por Aoyama, por lo que es 100% canon. Y aparecerán todos, incluyendo Shiho como una de los que tendrá más protagonismo! HYPE!). Y ahora, que comienze el capítulo!_

Capítulo 33: vs Abitonero

-Venga, seguid remando!-les animaba Marc a sus acompañantes-Si no nos damos prisa, no llegaremos a tiempo!

-Si vamos así es por culpa de tu tacañería, Marc!-se quejaba Luffy-Jooooo, yo ya tengo ganas de luchar!

Mientras, Akai miraba hacia atrás hacía el puerto, el cual ya se habían alejado mucho.

-No te preocupes por tus compañeros-le decía Marc- Ese tal Abitonero no creo que sea de los más poderosos entre los que se han traido. No son unos pringados, sabrán arreglárselas. Además, tienen a Rei con ellos.

-Es verdad, hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte-le decía Akai-De que conoces exactamente a Rei-kun? Cuando estuvisteis hablando, dijiste algo sobre su pasado, no?

-Bueno, solo me encontré algunas veces con él, cuando aún era un crio-le decía Marc-Pero no me apegué tanto con él. La única persona con la cual se sentía bien era ella.

-"Ella"?-preguntaba Akai.

Mientras, Marc miraba hacia el puerto.

-Espero que ese chaval le haga caso al menos una vez sobre lo que le dijo…

…

Volviendo al puerto…

Allí el tiroteo aún seguía. Aunque eran solo tres, se las apañaban con el grupo de mafiosos de Abitonero.

-Camel, cuál es la situación!?-le preguntaba Jodie escondiéndose detrás de un contenedor junto a su compañero.

-Yo he podido herir a dos-le decía Camel-Contando los otros dos que has acabado, solo nos faltan seis tiradores además de su jefe.

-Eh, germano!-le gritaba Amuro a Camel- Suma cinco a la lista de eliminados!

-Has acabado con tantos a pesar de estar en desventaja!?-se sorprendía Jodie.

-A mí me enseñaron a disparar en el menor tiempo posible contra enemigos en pleno tiroteo. No sé qué os enseñaron en vuestras academias del FBI, pero hacedlo mejor si quereis salir con vida.

A Jodie no le gustó el comentario que le dijo Amuro.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda!-exclamaba nervioso y molesto Abitonero-Mis objetivos se escapan y encima, tres polis nos están eliminando a la mayoría de mis miembros! Esto es indignante!

-No se preocupe, padre!-le decía uno de los mafiosos-Ahora mismo les tenemos acorralados en ese contenedor!

-Al menor movimiento, les acribillaremos a balazos!-le decía otro.

Los tres, arrinconados, tenían pocas posibilidades de escapar.

-En que estás pensando, Jodie-san?-le preguntaba Camel.

-Tengo un plan para poder salir de aquí-le decía Jodie-Pero necesitaré que hagáis lo que yo os diga.

Y cuando decía eso, lo hacía mirando sobretodo a Amuro.

-Deja ya de mirarme de esa manera!-le decía enfadado Amuro por la desconfianza de Jodie-Está bien, haced lo que sea!

-Estad bien atentos!-decía uno de los mafiosos.

De repente, uno de ellos vio algo de color negro moviéndose a gran velocidad.

-Ahí hay uno!-gritaba el mafioso, mientras lo acribillaba a balazos.

Cuando hizo unos 17 disparos, de repente se fijó que aquello solo era una prenda de vestir.

-Ha lanzado su chaqueta al aire!?-decía sorprendido el mafioso.

Aprovechando el desconcierto de su enemigo, Jodie le disparó y acabó con él.

-Ahí están!-gritaba uno de los tres mafiosos que quedaban-A por ellos!

-Bueno, al menos ya hemos derrotado a uno-decía Camel.

-Sí-decía Jodie-Ahora el plan es que apunten hacia el lado derecho del contenedor, mientras ustedes dos les disparan por el lado izquierdo. Así podremos salir de aquí. Ahora…

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Quien gritaba de aquella manera era Amuro, que salía por el lado izquierdo a toda pastilla hacia adelante.

-Pero que hace!?-reaccionaba Jodie.

-No tenía que salir!-pensaba Camel-Aún es muy pronto!

-Ahí está uno de ellos!-gritaba un mafioso al verlo, mientras todos le ponían en su objetivo.

Inmediatamente, Amuro le disparó a dos de ellos, mientras esquivaba las balas del tercero.

-No hace falta perder el tiempo con estos tíos!-pensaba Amuro, mientras se fijaba su objetivo-Mientras acabé con su líder, la batalla estará decidida!

Mientras, el tercero de los mafiosos vio que Jodie tenía la guardia baja.

-Ya eres mía!-le gritaba el mafioso, mientras Jodie se giraba con cara de pánico.

Por suerte para ella, su compañero fue más rápido y acabó con él de dos disparos.

-Gracias, Camel!-le decía aliviada Jodie-Me has salvado la vida!

-Sí…-decía él-Pero casi no lo contamos.

-Ese maldito…-decía Jodie mientras miraba enfadada a Amuro-No solo nos ha desobedecido, sino que ha puesto nuestras vidas en peligro!

Mientras, Amuro ya estaba a punto de llegar hacia Abitonero.

-Maldición!-decía nervioso Abitonero-Han acabado con todos mis hombres!? Imposible!

-Ahora tú vas a ser el próximo en caer!-le amenazaba Amuro, apuntándole para no fallar el blanco.

-Te crees que no tendría un as en la manga?-le preguntaba con sonrisa maliciosa.

Movió la piedra brillante que complementaba el pomo de su bastón, y pulsó un botón rojo que había en él. De repente, los tres notaron un pequeño temblor.

-Que ha sido eso!?-se preguntaba Amuro en voz alta.

-De repente, Amuro noto que algo estaba tapando los pocos rayos de sol que había ese día. Al ver al cielo, vio alarmado que algo caía del cielo justo donde se encontraba él.

-Mier…!

Por suerte, aquello no le aplastó, gracias a que se movió rápidamente. Pero el impacto del objeto hizo que saliera por los aires y se chocará de espaldas contra uno de los contenedores.

-Gah!-decía Amuro dolorido.

-Oye, estás bien!?-le preguntaba Camel.

-Menuda locura la que has hecho!-le reñía Jodie-Casi nos matas a todos!

-Dejando eso a un lado…-decía preocupado Camel-Que demonios ha sido eso!?

Había provocado una gran humareda, pero poco después, cuando se despejó, aquel objeto relucía tanto que ya era imposible no fijarse en ello.

Era una gran esfera cubierta de oro, de 3.5x3.5 metros aproximadamente. Estaba recubierta por joyas preciosas de todo tipo (rubíes, zafiros, esmeraldas,…). En la parte frontal, había grabado con pequeños diamantes una gran A mayúscula.

-Qué demonios es esa cosa esférica!?-decía extrañada Jodie al verlo.

-Lo que estáis viendo ante vuestros ojos es la arma más apropiada para un jefe de la mafia como yo!-decía orgulloso-Es el producto creado gracias a mis mejores investigadores y forjadores. Yo la llamó "Golden Ball"!

Una compuerta se abrió en la Golden Ball, y Abitonero entró en ella. Al instante, volvió a cerrarse.

-Maldición, se ha encerrado dentro de esa cosa!-decía Jodie.

-Entonces, tendremos que disparar hasta dar con él en su interior!-pensaba Camel en voz alta, sacando la pistola.

-Vuestros esfuerzos serán inútiles, señores.

Quien decía aquello era Abitonero con un altavoz. Él estaba sentado de forma acomodada en el sillón del interior de la esfera, con todos los controles delante suyo.

-Esta esfera está recubierta con tres capas del oro más duro y resistente que existe!-les explicaba Abitonero-Además, tiene incrustado las gemas más duras que hay, por lo que tardaréis una eternidad en hacer un solo agujero en él.

-Así que me estás diciendo que, al igual que una tortuga, te has encerrado en tú caparazón y estarás ahí dentro hasta que pase el peligro?-le decía Amuro que, a pesar de estar herido, se reía-Puede que tardemos lo nuestro en traspasar eso, pero no podrás escapar de aquí tan a la ligera!

-Te veo bastante confiado y prepotente, chaval!-le decía Abitonero sonriendo-Pero, como he dicho antes, esto es una arma. Y no creas que lo único que hace es protegerme!

Abitonero pulsó un botón azul, y desde el exterior, se pudo ver como salían de los laterales dos ametralladoras recubiertas de oro.

-Mierda, va a atacarnos!-decía alarmado Camel.

-Pongámonos a cubierto!-decía Jodie, señalando el contenedor en el que se habían escondido antes.

Rápidamente, se escondieron en la parte trasera del contenedor.

-Creéis que allí estaréis seguros?-preguntaba confiado Abitonero-La calidad y superioridad de mis armas hacen que las de mis hombres queden en nada.

Inmediatamente comenzó a ametrallar a discreción. Lo que ni todas las balas de sus hombres habían podido agujerear, Abitonero hacía pequeños boquetes en unos 20 segundos.

-Ahora son ustedes los que están atrapados!-sonreía de satisfacción Abitonero-En unos minutos su escondite quedará reducido a escombros, y moriréis acribillados! Bi to to to!

Mientras Abitonero seguía con la destrucción, el grupo estaba nervioso ante la situación.

-Maldición, el plan se ha ido a la porra!-lamentaba Jodie dando un golpe a la pared del contenedor-Es imposible que derrotemos a esa maquinaria!

-Y el tal Marc no os dio ninguna de esas cajas raras!?-le preguntaba Amuro.

-No, a ninguno de los dos-le decía Jodie-Creo que James sí que obtuvo la suya, pero no está con nosotros.

-Menudo par de idiota!s-les recriminaba Amuro-No podíais haber pensado antes en traeros a alguien que si pudiera!?

-Si vinimos fue por culpa tuya, recuerdas!?-le decía enfadada Jodie-Además, si vas tan de listo, dinos alguna manera de salir de aquí con vida!

A partir de ahí, Amuro estaba en una encrucijada. Sin contactos, tiempo y armamento, era imposible derrotar a la máquina de Abitonero. No tenía nada que pudiera servirle. Pero de repente, recordó algo. Del bolsillo de su pantalón, sacó la caja-arma que le había entregado antes Marc.

-Eso no es…una de esas cajas!?-preguntaba extrañado Camel.

Al verla, recordó las palabras de Marc:

"Deja ya de pelear por ti mismo y haz caso a lo que te dijo Elena"

Después, empezó a recordar una parte de su pasado que no quería rememorar…

FLASHBACK

Hace aproximadamente veinte años…

En un parque infantil de Tokyo, estaban reunidos cinco chavales de 9 años riéndose, y otro de su misma edad más pequeño de altura estaba en el suelo. Se podía ver que le habían pegado los otros.

-Por favor, os lo pido, dejadme en paz!-les pedía llorando el chico pequeño.

-Pues entonces, danos la carta tan rara que has conseguido!-le exigía uno de los mini-matones.

-Eso, ninguno de nosotros la hemos podido obtener, y un pringado como tú va y la consigue-le decía otro-Es injusto que tú la tengas!

-No os la puedo dar!-les decía el chico pequeño-Esta carta la conseguí gracias a los pocos ahorros que mi madre consiguió! Es muy importante para mí!

-Que vas a tener tú de importante?-se burlaba otro de los chavales, que iba a volver a pegarle-Alguien tan diminuto como tú no puede contra alguien tan grande como yo!

Pero antes de que pudiera pegarle, alguien le dio un puñetazo en la cara, que hizo que retrocediera.

-Ay!-se quejaba el chaval.

-Bully!-gritaba su nombre uno de sus amigos, que lo ayudaba a levantarse-Estás bien!?

-Y por ser grande ya eres fuerte?-se reía el improvisado en la escena-Pues parece que te ha dolido el puñetazo que te he dado.

-Maldito!-gritaba enfadado Bully-Tú quién demonios eres!?

El que les había plantado cara era un chico de su misma edad, de piel morena, cabello rubio y ojos azules, que llevaba una camisa roja y unos pantalones cortos beis. Ese era Furuya Rei con 9 años.

-Solo soy alguien que busca a fuertes para demostrarles que soy mejor que ellos-se presentaba Rei a los mini-matones.

-Maldito creído!-le decía uno de ellos-No creas que vas a salir impune de esta!

-Y tú, que demonios haces aún aquí?-preguntaba Rei.

-Eh?-decía extrañado el chico pequeño al ver que le hablaba.

-Lárgate ya de una vez a tú casa, maldito llorica!-le gritaba enfadado Amuro-Un debilucho como tú sobra en este lugar!

El chico, asustado, se fue corriendo.

-Buaaaaaaahhh!-lloraba de miedo mientras huía.

-Bién, ahora que nos hemos deshecho de lo innecesario, que tal si empezamos ya?-preguntaba sonriendo Rei.

-A por él!-gritaban los cinco mini-matones.

-Venid cuando queráis!

…

Cinco minutos después…

En ese tiempo, el resultado quedó totalmente claro.

-Sí que ha aguantado este-decía Bully, con heridas en la cara.

-Pero es un completo estúpido-decía uno de sus amigos, también herido-Mira que enfrentarse él solo a nosotros cinco.

-Parece que, al final, era solo un prepotente-decía otro de ellos, también herido-Perro ladrador, poco mordedor.

En el suelo de arena estaba, tumbado y bastante herido, Amuro. Aun peleando con ganas, no derrotó a los mini-matones.

En ese momento, comenzaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia.

-Mierda, va a comenzar a llover!-decía alarmado uno de los chicos.

-Será mejor que nos pongamos a recubierto, antes de que nos caiga el chaparrón encima!-les decía otro de ellos.

En ese momento, cuando se fueron, se olvidaron por completo del chaval al que habían apalizado hace tan solo unos instantes. La lluvia comenzó a caer, y él seguía sin moverse.

-Mierda, no soy capaz de hacer nada por mí mismo-decía frustrado Rei, mientras las gotas de lluvia caían sobre él, uniéndose con las lágrimas.

Y siguió totalmente quieto en el mismo lugar durante unos segundos. De repente, alguien con un paraguas se detuvo delante suyo. Amuro vio por unos segundos el rostro de la mujer.

-Un…ángel…?-decía Amuro mientras se desmayaba.

-Creo que te has confundido, pequeño-le decía con una sonrisa maliciosa la misteriosa mujer con gafas-Puede que sea un ángel, pero yo ya fui desterrada al infierno hace mucho.


	34. Capítulo 34: El consejo del angel

_Hoooooooola a todos! Aquí os traigo el doble capítulo que prometí! Eso sí, desgraciadamente no he podido avanzar mucho la historia por dos motivos. El primero es que el ordenador que uso para escribir mis historias estaba en reparación, y los exámenes y proyectos me han ralentizado un montón. Así que lo siento, pero no habrá nuevo capítulo hasta dentro de un mes, entendedlo por favor. Lo bueno ha sido que he podido ver el especial ONE de Detective Conan, y pondré mi opinión abajo. ALERTA DE SPOILER, SI NO QUIERES LEERLO SALTA AL TERCER PÁRRAFO._

 _El especial me gusto mucho, la verdad. Pudo mostrar cosas que no pudimos ver en su tiempo y dar más protagonismo a personajes que no se ven mucho (Gin y el porque nos encanta como villano, Korn y el momento divertido de la noria, primer encuentro entre Sonoko y Makoto, como Ran ganó el campeonato de karate, etc.). Lo único que me dejó con un poquiiito de mal sabor fue la poca aparición de Shiho. No me quejo para nada de lo que apareció, fue lo que más me encantó del especial y estaba genial, como por ejemplo cuando estaba trabajando en un laboratorio de tecnología punta y no tiene una mísera cafetera (a menos que conozca la receta del mejor café del mundo), su visita a la casa de Sinichi, la maravillosa foto de ella y Akemi, la posibilidad de que cuando soltó el gruñido después de obtener el ratón rejuvenecido fuese para contener las lágrimas al cumplir el sueño de sus padres (sé que esta es muy rara, pero si fuese así me encantaría), la posibilidad de alguien en la Organización además de Vermouth que conozca el secreto de la APTX (me refiero a la persona que Shiho llamó),etc. Lo que me refiero es que, apareciendo en la portada del especial, me hubiera gustado que apareciese en más trozos que solo en todo el prólogo y el epílogo. Si hubiesen cambiado las escenas de los primeros casos de Conan recopiladas (que las vi innecesarias excepto la muerte de Akemi, que le dieron la animación que realmente merecía tras el fracaso que hicieron los del anime, buscadlo si no sabéis de que hablo) por momentos como un encuentro casual entre Agasa y Shiho (para que así él la hubiese reconocido cuando la recogió en la lluvia) o un momento Akemi-Shiho además de la cita del café conocida por todos, realmente hubiese amado el especial. Pero no voy a quejarme, ya que otros personajes favoritos por la gente tuvieron poca estrella en él. Solo diré que agradezco a Aoyama y los creadores del especial por haberlo hecho tan bien y hacernos disfrutar de una muy buena remasterización con la aparición de Shiho, que casi no sale nunca la pobre ni mucho de su pasado._

 _Dicho todo esto, disfrutad ahora con el primer capítulo. Que empiece ya!_

Capítulo 34: El consejo del ángel

CONTINUACIÓN DEL FLASBACK

-Nghhhhhhh…-decía Rei mientras se despertaba.

Antes de tener la visión más clara, sabía que había algo raro. No notaba el suelo arenoso del parque, ni tampoco lo mojado que debería estar después de estar bajo la lluvia un buen rato. Cuando pudo ver, vio que estaba en un lugar amueblado, con todo tipo de fármacos, vendas e instrumentos quirúrgicos.

-Estoy…en una enfermería?-se preguntaba Rei mientras se levantaba.

Al hacerlo, vio a una mujer, vestida con una bata médica y con gafas que estaba de espaldas. La mujer se giró y al verlo, puso una sonrisa enigmática.

-Vaya, ya te has despertado-decía la mujer-Me alegro que estés bien.

-Dónde estoy?-preguntaba el pequeño Rei.

-Estás en la casa de un amigo mío-le contaba ella-Has tenido suerte de que pasara cerca de dónde te encontré.

Enseguida, Rei vio que le había vendado y le había puesto tiritas en donde le habían herido los gamberros de antes.

-Por supuesto, aún no estás curado del todo-le explicaba ella-Será mejor que reposes, y me digas el teléfono de sus padres para que les puedas llamar y te recojan.

Pero Rei ya no le estaba escuchando. Se estaba abrochando la camisa.

-Espera, ya te vas?-preguntaba extrañada la mujer-Si aún no te encuentras bien.

-Déjame en paz!-le contestó de mala manera Rei.

Inmediatamente, salió de la casa sin despedirse. La mujer observó al niño irse sin decir nada.

…

Unos dos días más tardes…

En una farmacia de la ciudad, la mujer salía de ella con varios productos cuando oyó cierta conversación.

-Madre mía, la juventud de hoy en día!-le contaba una mujer cuarentona de casa a otra-Iba paseando cerca del parque que está a cinco manzanas, y he visto a un grupo de chicos pegando a uno más débil que ellos.

-Oh, dios, que desgracia!-le decía la otra mujer-Y que le ha pasado?

-Pues los otros les iban a machacar, pero otro chico de su misma edad apareció, y comenzó a pegarles. No creo que fuera amigo del otro, ya que le insultó a despecho.

-Madre mía, así que otro delincuente!-expresaba la otra mujer-Y que pasó al final?

-Pues, como conocía a uno de los chicos, llamé por teléfono a su madre, y ella y las otras madres vinieron a regañarles y luego se fueron. Aunque no recuerdo si vino algún familiar del chaval que se enfrentó a ellos.

Cuando lo oyó, ella se quedó pensando durante unos segundos.

Unos minutos más tarde…

La mujer con gafas estaba en el parque, mirando de frente uno de los bancos. Allí estaba sentado Rei con severas heridas.

-Y ahora tú que quieres!?-decía enfadado y frustrado Rei.

-Nada, parece que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar-le decía sonriendo enigmáticamente la mujer.

-No te dije ya que me dejarás en paz!?-le decía molesto Rei, que se intentaba levantar como podía.

Pero, al cabo de unos segundos de levantarse e irse, se cayó y volvió a quedarse inconsciente.

-Uf, que remedio…-suspiraba la mujer con gafas.

…

Más tarde, Rei se despertó. Al aclarar su vista, lo reconoció. La pequeña enfermería, los instrumentos médicos, los medicamentos,… Incluso la mujer de las gafas, que le acababa de vendarle.

-Otra vez me has traído aquí!?-decía enfadado el pequeño Rei.

-De nada por curarte las heridas-decía la mujer al no oír el típico "gracias señora por haberme curado".

-Ya te he dicho que yo…!

Pero al intentar irse de la camilla, notó un gran dolor en el estómago.

-Ugh!-se quejaba Rei.

-Después de la paliza que te dieron el otro día, lo único que ha provocado esta nueva pelea es empeorar tú condición-le decía la mujer-Será mejor que te quedes aquí por unos días.

-No quiero quedarme aquí!-protestaba Rei-Quiero irme ya!

-Pues, aunque lo digas, tendrás que hacerlo, Rei-kun.

El chico se sorprendió cuando le llamó por su nombre.

-Como…es que sabes mi nombre!?

-Bueno, mientras tú estabas durmiendo, le he pedido a un amigo mío que preguntara por ti a las personas del vecindario-le explicaba la mujer-Le hablaron sobre un chico llamado Furuya Rei, el cual perdió a sus padres hará unos cinco años, fue recogido en un orfanato cercano, y no para de meterse en peleas con chicos de su misma edad.

-Tsk!-decía molesto Rei cuando oyó sobre su pasado-Y porqué alguien como tú me ha investigado!?

-Bueno, tenía curiosidad por saber quién era mi paciente-le decía ella, girándose hacía la mesita-Ya sabes, por antiguas lesiones, enfermedades, alergias, orígenes,…

-Y para que, para reírte de mí!?-decía enfadado Amuro, para luego soltar una sonrisa-Ah, ya lo sé porque! Puedo ver que, teniendo esta pequeña enfermería en una casa, serás rica, no!?

-Bueno, mis padres tienen un poco de fortuna guardada-le comentaba ella-Además de que yo y mis compañeros de trabajo tenemos un puesto algo importante en nuestro trabajo.

-Ja, lo que yo decía!-se mofaba Amuro siendo algo creído en ese momento-Tú te crees mucho mejor que yo, verdad? Eres rica, y yo pobre. Tienes padres, y yo apenas los recuerdo a los míos. Como tienes más que yo, quieres restregármelo en la cara. Estoy seguro de que por dentro te estarás partiendo por ser afortunada y rica y tener unos padres que te amen en vez de estar sola como yo…

Pero Amuro borró esa sonrisa de su cara cuando, en un segundo, la mujer estaba delante suyo, y un bisturí peligrosamente cerca de su cuello.

-No vuelvas a mencionar eso otra vez en mi presencia, te queda claro?-le decía ella con rostro de mosqueo, y comenzando a hacerle un poco de sangre a Rei con el bisturí en el cuello.

-Qu-qué ha pasado!?-pensaba Rei, que ahora estaba alarmado y en pánico-No me he dado cuenta de su ataque! Además, su expresión es distinta a la de antes! Quién demonios es esta mujer!?

-Muy bién, calladito estás más guapo-decía la mujer sonriendo de manera enigmática, y apartando el bisturí de Rei.

Pero al dejar el bisturí en la mesa, se hizó un pequeño corte en la mano.

…

-Ah…ah…Aiiiii!-expresaba la mujer, que perdía la calmada compostura que tenía antes.

Y, al tirarse atrás, resbaló con un rollo de vendas, que hizo que ella cayera junto a todos los instrumentos que había por allí. Al instante, todo estaba por el suelo, y ella cubierta por algunos rollos de vendas.

-Ay, que daño me he hecho!-decía ella medio-llorando.

-Pero…qué demonios!?-alucinaba Rei en su mente-Primero se ve calmada y misteriosa, y ahora es una patán llorona!? No me digas que…

Unos minutos más tarde…

-Uh, te has dado cuenta, eh?-suspiraba resignada la mujer-Es que soy un poco patosa, y finjo que soy seria para que no me vean como un bicho raro.

-Menuda estúpida eres-le decía Amuro-Así lo único que haces es dar una mala impresión de algo que no eres en realidad.

-No es lo mismo contigo, Rei-kun?-le decía ella sonriendo.

-A que te refieres?-decía Amuro.

-La gente te ve como un bravucón, alguien que no para de buscar peleas para demostrar que eres el más fuerte-le decía la mujer sonriendo-Pero sé lo que haces en realidad. Todos aquellos a los que te enfrentas siempre son bravucones que se meten con chicos más débiles que ellos. Tú verdadera intención es protegerlos, concentrando la atención de ellos para que así los maltratados puedan escapar.

-E-e-eso no es verdad!-le negaba Rei, aunque su cara roja de vergüenza decía todo lo contrario.

-No te diré que sea una estupidez, pero déjame contarte algo-le explicaba ella-Aunque lo que hagas sea bastante heroico, esa actitud distante que tienes hace que asustes incluso a los que salvas. Por eso, aunque sigas con lo mismo, al final acabarás lesionado, y ni siquiera yo te podré ayudar.

-Y por qué te preocupas por mí?-le decía mosqueado Rei.

-Porque me recuerdas en parte a mí-le explicaba ella-Debido a algunos motivos del pasado, me volví una persona cerrada y callada para la gente. Pero, tras conocer a esos dos, me di cuenta de que estaba yendo por el camino erróneo. Aunque no soy aún del todo abierta, por lo menos puedo sentirme yo misma otra vez. Así que por ello, te diré un consejo.

Y tocándole el dedo en su nariz, le dijo con una sonrisa:

-Si quieres tener una vida feliz, confía y lucha junto a gente a la que de verdad consideras como amigos.

Amuro se quedó unos momentos embobado por la sonrisa de esa mujer y sus ojos. Pero después, se ruborizó y se iba molesto.

-No…no me digas lo que tengo que hacer!-le decía nervioso.

Y se iba a ir por la puerta, como la última vez, pero se detuvo, y sin mirarle a la cara, le dijo a la mujer.

-La próxima vez que quede herido…iré a verte, te queda claro?

-De acuerdo-le decía ella.

Y Amuro se fue rápidamente.

-Menudo elemento nos has metido en casa-le decía la voz de un hombre que estaba detrás de la mujer.

-Has escuchado lo que he dicho?-decía ella.

-Solo una parte-le respondía el hombre sonriendo-Pero ese chico no sé si te hará caso. He oído que es bastante peligroso y no hace caso a nadie, como un perro salvaje.

-Solo es un chico que, debido a lo que ha vivido, prefiere la soledad que estar en compañía. Puede que pasen años, incluso décadas, pero estoy seguro de que él, algún día, podrá contar con amigos que le aprecien, y podrá vivir realmente feliz.

-Mph!-se reía el hombre-Me encanta cuando sacas a la luz ese carácter dulce que tienes.

-C-cállate!-le decía ella ruborizada.

-Por cierto, Marc ya está listo para nuevas pruebas-le informaba el hombre.

-Ah sí?-decía ella emocionada, siguiendo al hombre hasta el interior de la casa-Cual vamos a probar hoy.

-El de hoy sería un objeto de descargas eléctricas-le contaba el hombre-Quiero probarlo a 20000 volts, pero él me ha dicho que lo rebajemos a 10000, o sino sufre calambre todo el día.

-Ponlo en 15000 y no le digas nada-le bromeaba la mujer sonriendo mientras seguían hablando.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Eh, oye!

Rei volvió en si al oír las palabras de Jodie.

-Vas a hacer algo o te vas a quedar quieto como un pasmarote?-le decía ella.

Rei volvió a ver la caja que tenía entre sus manos, y tomó una decisión.

-Escúchenme bien ustedes dos-les decía Rei-Tengo un plan que probablemente nos ayude a acabar con ese tío. Pero necesitaré su ayuda, de acuerdo?

-Primero no haces caso del nuestro y ahora quieres que te hagamos caso a ti!?-decía furibunda Jodie-Crees que vamos a confiar en ti!?

-Yo tampoco querría hacer esto si quisiera, te queda claro!?-le gritaba Rei molesto-Pero he recordado las palabras de cierta persona que probablemente tuviese razón. Puede que sea tozudo y cerrado a la hora de luchar, pero me he dado cuenta de que yo solo no puedo ganar todas las batallas. Lo mismo va para vosotros. Así que, a mi pesar, lucharé junto a ustedes! Por tanto, haced lo mismo, si queréis salir de aquí con vida!

Los dos se quedaron sorprendidos por aquella declaración de Rei, que quiso ser el primero en hacer la vista gorda en su relación. Los dos se miraron entre sí, y moviendo la cabeza, decidieron hacerlo.

-Oíd, ya no os queda mucho para que vuestro escondite queda reducido a escombros, así que dejaos matar y así no sufriréis-se burlaba Abitonero.

-Creo que te equivocas, pringado-le decía Rei mirando la caja que llevaba-Es hora de que saquemos la tortuga de su caparazón.


	35. Capítulo 35: Quebrando la coraza

Hoooooola a todos! Aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo del doble capítulo que sacaba hoy. Si no habéis visto el primero, id para atrás.

Antes de empezar, quería hablar sobre lo de Amuro y Elena. El pasado que he hecho es algo inventado a partir de lo poco que han sacado de su pasado. Por suerte, Gosho Aoyama dijo en la entrevista con fans que os hable el mes pasado que dentro de poco en el manga ya aparecería la relación entre esos dos, algo que deseo con ganas de verlo.

Antes de comenzar, si encontráis la palabra Anata, significa querido o amado en japonés. Dicho todo esto, disfrutad del final de la segunda gran batalla de esta guerra. Que empiece el capítulo!

Capítulo 35: Quebrando la coraza

-Que vas a destrozar mi caparazón?-decía sonriendo Abitonero-Acaso te refieres a que vas a destrozar mi Golden Ball!? Que insensato!

-Estan ustedes dos listos?-le preguntaba Rei a sus dos compañeros.

-Sí!-le decían ellos.

Al instante, Camel y Jodie se fueron corriendo cada uno en una dirección. Camel decidió ir a la izquierda, mientras que Jodie a la derecha.

-Ya veo-pensaba Abitonero-Cada uno de los dos va en direcciones contrarias, ya que mis armas delanteras solo puedo apuntar a un objetivo. Pero creo que no han pensado que cuento con el mejor armamento en mi poder!

A la primera persona que apuntó fue a Jodie. Por suerte, ella se dio cuenta de que iba a dispararle, y se puso a cubierto en otro contenedor.

-Buf, por poco que no lo cuento!-decía ella.

-Otra vez te vas a esconder en un contenedor?-decía Abitonero-Creo que ya es hora de dejarse de jueguecitos.

De repente, se sacó un mini-misil, y lo lanzó hacía Jodie. El misil tuvo la suficiente potencia para volar el contenedor. Esta vez, Jodie no salió del todo bien. Aunque no perdió la vida, recibió un gran golpe en la pierna que la dejó incapacitada para moverse bien.

-Ugh! La pierna…!-decía Jodie herida en el suelo.

-Jodie-san!-gritaba preocupado Camel-Maldito, no te dejaré que le hagas más daño!

Camel comenzó a disparar hacía la Golden Ball.

-Estúpido, ya te he dicho que nada de eso hará algún efecto!-decía Abitonero, girándose hacia Camel.

Comenzó a disparar, y dos de sus balas le dieron en el pecho de Camel. Cayó al suelo desangrándose.

-Cameeeeeel!-gritaba asustada Jodie.

-Bah, no era más que un cabeza-hueca ese hombre-opinaba Abitonero-Bueno, ahora ya puedo encargarme de ti.

Camel veía desde el suelo como la Golden Ball se acercaba cada vez más a Jodie.

-Demonios…no puedo moverme-decía Camel con voz baja herido.

Abitonero y su Golden Ball se pusieron delante de Jodie, apuntándola con sus armas.

-Menuda panda de fracasados!-se reía Abitonero-Al final vuestro plan se ha ido por los suelos. Y por cierto, dónde está vuestro compañero, aquel que no paraba de hacerse el creído? Seguro que, al ver todo mi potencial, habrá salido corriendo por patas, abandonándoos a los dos. Pero no huirá, ya que por haberme molestado tanto lo mataré sin miramientos, al igual que lo haré ahora contigo.

Y Abitonero estaba a punto de dispararle, pero Jodie hizo algo que le extrañó: sonrió.

-Y tú ahora porque sonríes?-le preguntaba Abitonero-Es que has perdido la cabeza?

-No, es por pensar que alguien como él saldría huyendo sin conseguir su objetivo.

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Después de oírse ese grito, Abitonero notó un golpe en la parte trasera de la Golden Ball.

-Y ahora que!?-decía alarmado Abitonero.

Abitonero encendió una de las cámaras que tenía la Golden Ball para observar a los enemigos que pudiese tener atrás. Al hacerlo, se sorprendió al ver a Rei cogiéndose de la esfera.

-Tú!?-exclamaba Abitonero-Pero qué demonios estás haciendo!?

Abitonero se fijó que Rei se estaba cogiendo a una pequeña ranura que había en la esfera, y que tiraba hacía atrás con fuerza.

-Acaso…ese imbécil pretende abrir la compuerta con la fuerza bruta!?-decía alarmado Abitonero-No te voy a dejar!

Abitonero comenzó a girar la Golden Ball para lanzar a Rei. Pero él se mantenía firme y seguía cogido de la ranura.

-Sí te creías que me iba a ir sin darte un puñetazo en la cara, estás bastante equivocado, niñato malcriado!-le decía con una sonrisa.

-Ja, no celebres aún, desgraciado!-le decía Abitonero con confianza-Crees que podrás abrir la compuerta!? No te hagas aún ilusiones!

-Ngggggggh!

Rei, con todas sus fuerzas, comenzó a tirar hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas. De tanto esfuerzo, la comenzó a mover.

-Oye, no me digas que es capaz?-decía Abitonero, con cara asustada y saliéndole el moquillo por la nariz.(Ponganle una cara Buggy al sujeto y se lo imaginarán)

Rei consiguió al menos abrir unos diez centímetros de la compuerta, y Abitonero podía verle parte de su cara.

-Te veoooooo…!-le decía Rei, con una sonrisa sádica combinada con las venas que se le habían formado de tanta fuerza.

Abitonero se cagó encima cuando le vio.

-Maldito seas!-gritaba asustado-Lárgate ya de aquí!

Abitonero cogió una pistola plateada que llevaba con él y apuntó a Rei. Rei, al ver que le iba a dar en la cara, tuvo que esquivarlo, pero eso le conllevó a soltarse de la bola.

El chico cayó al suelo y la bola paró de dar vueltas.

-Uf, menos mal!-decía más aliviado Abitonero, y recuperando la compostura-Por un segundo, has hecho que tuviese miedo, pero ya no volverá a pasar!

Abitonero apuntó sus armas a Rei, e iba a comenzar a disparar.

-Ja, vuestro último plan ha fallado!-les decía Abitonero-Ahora ya es hora de que muráis!

Pero al oír aquello, Amuro sonrió y le dijó:

-Al contrario. El plan ha sido un éxito.

Justo cuando Abitonero estaba desconcertado, comenzó a oír un extraño sonido.

-Fruuuuuuu…

Al oir aquello, comenzó a girarse lentamente, y con horror en sus ojos, vio lo que provocaba ese sonido.

-U-u-u-u-Una panteraaaaaaa!?-gritaba asustado Abitonero al ver a un felino de color negro, con ojos amarillos y llamas violetas saliendo de su cuerpo, estar a poca distancia de él.

-Eso es, esa es la…Espera, como decía que se llamaba?-decía Rei, mirando un papel que iba junto a la caja-Ah, sí, Pantera di nebula!

-Pe-pe-pe-pero como demonios ha entrado este bicho!?-decía asustado Abitonero.

-Hm, no te has dado cuenta?-le decía Rei-He abierto la caja que lo contenía justo cuando había un resquicio en tu defensa.

-No me digas…que no habías abierto la compuerta para que tú entraras, sino para meter a este bicho!?-decía Abitonero, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde.

Mientras, desde fuera, se podían oír los gritos de miedo de Abitonero.

-Good job!-le felicitaba Jodie-Ya lo hemos acorralado!

-Sí, pero no me iré de aquí contento hasta haberle partido la cara a ese pavo!-decía Rei, crujiéndose los nudillos.

-Pero entonces, como lo vas a sacar de la bola?-le preguntaba Camel, que no podía moverse.

-Muy fácil-le decía sonriendo Rei-Según la nota, esa pantera le permite expandir varias cosas. Así que, voy comandarle lo siguiente…

Rei encendió su anillo, y la pantera recibió la orden.

-Fuuuuuuu!

Las llamas que le salían comenzaron a hacerse más grandes.

-No, para, no quiero morir siendo chamuscado!-le imploraba Abitonero, cuando de repente se dio cuenta de algo-Espera un momento, si no me estoy quemando.

Aunque no recibiese herida alguna, si notó que había algo extraño. Vio que las paredes que le envolvían se hacían cada vez más amplias, y que todo comenzaba a vibrar.

-Y-y ahora que sucede!?-decía Abitonero, con el nivel de pánico al máximo.

-He hecho que la presión del interior de la bola aumente hasta que las paredes no soporten la tensión acumulada y se destruya. Básicamente, voy a explotar tú cacharro como si inflase un globo hasta petarlo

-Noooooooo…!-decía Abitonero, mientras se sentía apretujado cada vez más por la presión.

-Cuidado, va a explotar!-advertía Jodie al ver que la Golden Ball ya no lo iba a soportar.

Y tal y como dijo Jodie, aquella bola explotó en cien pedazos. Las piedras preciosas salían volando, la maquinaria quedó desechada e incluso oro de gran calidad se hundían en el fondo del agua. De aquella máquina, no quedó ni rastro.

-Buen trabajo!-le decía Amuro a su caja arma mientras se le acercaba.

-Fuuuuuu!-decía aquella pantera antes de volver a su caja.

Mientras Rei seguía avanzando, podía ver lo desesperado y ansioso que estaba Abitonero.

-Mi-mi-mi máquina!-lamentaba Abitonero, que estaba algo herido tras la explosión-Mi adorada máquina! Los tres-cientos millones que me costó se han ido al garete!

-Parece que ahora ya no hay nadie quien te pueda salvar-decía Amuro sonriendo-Así que prepárate para la paliza que te voy a dar antes de que te arresten.

A Abitonero le entró el miedo en el cuerpo. Pero entonces pensó en algo que hizo que sacase una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ah, sí?-le decía Abitonero-Pues entonces tendré que hacer lo mismo que el idiota de Bomber.

Cuando Jodie vio que iba a pulsar el botón que tenía en el bastón, se asustó al pensar lo que iba a hacer.

-Cuidado, se va a autoinmolar!-le gritaba Jodie a Rei.

-Tsk!-decía nervioso Rei-Mierda, tengo que quitarle ese bastón antes que lo pulsé!

Rei se dirigió rápidamente hacía Abitonero para conseguir el bastón. Pero al acercarse, Abitonero soltó una risa maligna y le soltó:

-Caíste, bobo!

Sacó su pistola plateada y le metió dos tiros en el pecho, cerca de sus órganos vitales.

-Amuroooooo!-gritaba Jodie, preocupada por vez primera por aquel que antes consideraba su enemigo.

Rei cayó en el suelo, desangrándose y lamentándose de haber caído en tal truco.

-Imbécil, te creías que iba a tirar mi vida así de simple!?-le decía sonriendo Abitonero-Yo no soy como el tonto de Bomber, pero al menos me ha servido para engañarte!

Abitonero iba hacía Rei, mientras recargaba su pistola.

-Para mí, mi vida es lo más preciado que hay!-le expresaba Abitonero-No importa si mis aliados mueren, haré que ellos me protejan! Porque alguien como yo es mejor que un sucio perro vagabundo como tú!

Tras recargar, le apuntó y le dijó:

-Ya es hora de que te vayas al otro mundo, idiota!

Pero antes de que le disparara, Camel disparó hacia el bastón y Jodie hacia la pistola.

-Que!?-exclamaba molesto Abitonero-Aún os quedaban balas!?

-Veeeee!-le gritaba Jodie a Rei.

Abitonero se giró y se quedó impactado al ver que Rei, a pesar de sangrar por culpa de los disparos, se levantaba.

-Maldito, aún sigues con vida!?-exclamaba Abitonero asustado.

-Aunque la única cosa que comparto con un idiota como tú es la prioridad de seguir con vida, jamás seré tan retorcido como tú-le decía Rei-Y sabes porque?

Mientras, se acercaba a Abitonero de forma amenazadora.

-No-no-no te acerques…-le imploraba Abitonero.

-Mientras que un chaval de alta cuna como tú sigue vivo por puro egoísmo y sin que te importe alguien…

Dio un salto hacia delante y mientras lo hacía, recordaba a varia gente. Gente que le conocía como Conan, Ran, Mouri, Sonoko, Azusa. Gente con la que trabajaba como sus hombres y Vermouth. Y gente que ya no podía estar con él como Wataru, Scotch y Elena.

-…YO SIGO VIVO POR LA GENTE QUE ME AYUDÓ Y A LA QUE LE IMPORTO!

Rei, con un puñetazo en toda la cara, lanzó a Abitonero hacía el suelo. Abitonero quedó K.O. al instante, y con la marca del puñetazo en la cara. Tras el puñetazo, Amuro se le quedó mirando unos segundos.

-Yes!-celebraba Jodie por la victoria-Good job!

Rei la vio y sonrió unos segundos. Pero luego, cayó desplomándose al suelo.

-Oh, no!-decía preocupada Jodie.

A causa de la herida en la pierna, Jodie tuvo que arrastrarse hacia Amuro. Cuando estuvo a su lado, le tomó el pulso.

-Jodie-san, está bien!?-le preguntaba Camel, que también estaba preocupado.

-Sí-le decía Jodie, con los ojos lagrimosos-Sigue con vida.

-Maldita mujer del FBI…

Jodie se giró al ver que quien le increpaba era Rei con un hilo de voz.

-No te preocupes por mi salud y llama ya a tus hombres para que atrapen a estos imbéciles.

-Pero que maleducado!-le recriminaba Jodie-Me preocupo por ti y te metes conmigo!? Cierra el pico, o perderás más sangre! Voy a llamar ahora mismo a una ambulancia!

Mientras Amuro la veía, pensó:

-Parece que, al final, he tenido que romper el caparazón que me alejaba de todos para poder ganar. Parece que, al final, tuviste razón, Hell's angel. Mejor dicho…Elena.

-Y esa sonrisa?-le preguntaba Jodie al ver el rostro de su cara.

-Cierra el pico!-le decía molesto Rei.

BATALLA EN EL PUERTO:

POLICÍA VS CRIMINALES-VICTORIA DE LA POLICÍA

AMURO, JODIE Y CAMEL VS ABITONERO Y SUS HOMBRES-VICTORIA DE LOS TRES AGENTES DE LA LEY.

…

En el mar…

Brrrrr…Brrrrrr…

-Y ese sonido?-preguntaba Luffy.

-Ah, ese es mi móbil-le decía Akai, que lo buscó en su bolsillo y se lo puso en la oreja-Aquí Akai.

-Oh, Akai-kun, menos mal que has contestado!-le decía James-Está Marc contigo?

-Sí, por?

-Podrías poner el teléfono en altavoz?-le pedía James-Es urgente!

-De acuerdo-le decía Akai mientras ponía el modo altavoz.

-Hola James-le saludaba Marc-Ya tan pronto habéis acabado con los enemigos que iban a por vosotros? Me esperaba que durasen algo más.

-Aún no han llegado, pero tenemos un problema más gordo entre manos!-les decía preocupado James.

-Algo más gordo?-decía extrañado Luffy.

…

Mientras, en la fortaleza Rosanegra, en el piso superior.

-Señor, vengo a informar de dos temas graves!-le decía uno de los hombres de negro a Joker-El primero es que hemos perdido el contacto con el señor Abitonero y el grupo que se encontraba en el puerto!

Al oírlo, Conan, Agase, los chicos y Rena sonrieron al saber que había una amenaza menos.

-Qué bien!-decía Mitsuhiko en voz baja.

-Ya vienen a rescatarnos!-decía contenta Ayumi.

-Bueno, tampoco es que esperase mucho de ese engreído ricachón-opinaba Joker, que no le afectó en lo más mínimo esa pérdida-Y la otra noticia cuál es? Ha caído otro grupo o alguien importante?

-Es algo mucho peor!-le informaba el hombre de negro-Hace unos minutos, nuestros radares detectaron a un grupo de objetos que se movían lentamente hacia nosotros. Cuando hemos podido obtener imágenes visuales, nos hemos quedado petrificados.

-Y de que se trata?-preguntaba Joker.

-Le pondremos el video en directo, señor-le decía el hombre de negro.

Al ponerlo en pantalla, todos los de la sala se quedaron atónitos al verlo.

-Pero…que?-decía sin palabras Conan.

-Va en serio?-decía Rena al verlo.

-Parece que ya han sacado la caballería-decía un poco preocupado Gin.

-Anata…-decía preocupada Vermouth, mirando a Joker.

-Así que van a por todas, eh?-decía Joker, que curiosamente era el único que sonreía en esa sala.

En la pantalla se podían apreciar quince helicópteros de las JASF, tres buques de guerra y lo que impactó a todos: un portaaviones nuclear.

Al verlo, el miedo y la preocupación se extendio por todos los criminales de aquella sala.

-Pe-pe-pero qué demonios!?-exclamaba aterrado uno de los criminales.

-Oye, nadie me había hablado de esto!-gritaba otro.

-Puede que venzamos a los helicópteros y a los buques de guerra, pero es imposible que hundamos un portaaviones!-decía otro.

-Vamos a morir todos!-gritaba desesperado uno de los criminales.

Precisamente a ese criminal, Joker le disparó en la sien. Todos le miraron asustados.

-El próximo que se vuelva a quejar, le enseñaré yo mismo lo que es el infierno-decía con cara molesta y aterradora.

Enseguida, todos se callaron. Nadie tuvo el valor de replicarle.

-Entonces, todo ese ejercito son de los nuestros?-preguntaba Genta.

-No lo creo-le decía Conan-Marc dijó que su grupo y el de la policía nos iban a rescatar. Si ese ejercito fuera de los nuestros, no deberían llevar tanto armamento si saben que hay rehenes en su interior.

-Entonces, estás diciendo que…-decía preocupado Mitsuhiko.

-Sí, probablemente tienen la misión de destrozar esta fortaleza, incluidos todos nosotros-suponía Conan.

-Oh, no!-decía preocupada Ayumi.

-Entonces, nosotros también estamos en problemas!-decía Agase preocupado.

…

En el mar…

-Uau, cuantos barcos!-alucinaba Luffy al ver la flota a través de un catalejo que le había prestado Marc-Y ese tan grande parece la unión de tres buques de la Marina!

-Cómo es que la flota y la JASF han entrado en acción, James!?-preguntaba Marc-Ellos no entraban en nuestros planes!

-Verás, justo cuando os fuisteis, el ministerio de defensa de Japón nos contactó para hablar sobre la situación que se estaba viviendo-le explicaba Matsumoto-Cuando nos hablaron sobre que nos iban a dejar fuera de cualquier operación en esta lucha, no tuvimos más remedio que explicarles nuestro plan. Pero entonces…

FLASHBACK

En las oficinas del edificio de la policía, hará unos 25 minutos…

-Entonces, quieren que les dejemos esto a nosotros?-le preguntaba uno de los consejeros del ministerio en el altavoz.

-Correcto-le intentaba convencer Matsumoto-Si nuestro plan es un éxito, evitaremos que haya más víctimas.

-Aunque nos diga eso, no vamos a fiarnos de ustedes-les explicaba otro de los consejeros-No creemos que ustedes tengan la capacidad suficiente para acabar con esta amenaza.

-Además, ustedes planearon la operación de los SWAT y miren como acabó-les contó otro de los consejeros.

-Pero aún no conocíamos la gravedad de la situación!-decía James-Además, el hombre con el que hemos cooperado nos puede ayudar de verdad en esta situación.

-Y de quien se trata, se puede saber?-preguntaba el ministro de defensa de Japón.

James dudó de decir su nombre. Pero tras ver las caras de preocupación, decidió dar un nombre.

-Marc, señor.

Al oir ese nombre, todos los consejeros comenzaron a murmurar de preocupación. Unos segundos después, el ministro habló.

-Señores, tengo ahora mismo al primer ministro al teléfono. Estaba hablando conmigo cuando, al oír el nombre de la persona que acaban de mencionar, me ha pedido urgentemente hablar con ustedes. Les voy a pasar con él.

Al oír aquello, todos se pusieron muy nerviosos. Unos segundos más tarde, una voz seria y recta habló por el teléfono.

-Hola. Hablo con el señor Matsumoto, el señor Kuroda y el señor James?

-Es usted, primer ministro?-preguntaba Matsumoto.

-Sí-les contestaba el ministro-Pero tienen agallas por pronunciar con tanta libertad ese nombre, y mucho más por aliarse con el considerado peor criminal de la historia de la humanidad.

-No teníamos más opción, señor-le decía Matsumoto-El enemigo cuenta con un poder más allá de lo inimaginable. Aceptamos su colaboración ya que podríamos tener una posibilidad de acabar con esa Organización.

-Aliarse con una amenaza como la suya solo significa que no están demostrando la suficiente justicia que debería tener un cuerpo como el suyo-les explicaba el primer ministro-Por ello, daré permiso para que el escuadrón especial del ejército comience el ataque a esa fortaleza.

-Espere un momento!-le pedía Megure-Unos niños y amigos nuestros están ahí atrapados! Estamos haciendo todo lo posible para recuperarlos!

-Señor, cree que por esa minucia vamos a detenernos?-les decía con sequedad y sin miramientos el primer ministro-Si para acabar con tal amenaza hay que sacrificar algunas vidas, pues que así sea.

Al oir aquello, todos se quedaron mudos al pensar que la justicia se había pasado de la raya.

-Por cierto, que sepan que, tras acabar contra esa Organización, hablaremos sobre sus futuros-les amenazaba el primer ministro-A los del FBI, también hablaré con sus respectivos superiores. No hace falta decir que veo un futuro muy negro en ustedes. Dicho todo, me despido de ustedes. No hagan nada y quédense donde están. Adiós.

El primer ministro colgó el teléfono, y todo el mundo que estaba en la sala.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Entonces, van a atacarla aunque haya civiles?-decía Akai, que intentaba mantener la serenidad aunque la situación era crítica.

-Pero qué clase de personas son!?-exclamaba indignado Luffy-Esos tíos me sacan de quicio!

-Y no solo eso…-decía Marc, también molesto-Acaban de enviar a más gente de la que creían a la tumba.

-Porqué dices eso?-preguntaba Kuroda.

-Esos imbéciles se creen que con toda esa flota de barcos y helicópteros podrán acabar con la fortaleza, y puede ser cierto-decía Marc-Pero no saben que ahí hay un hombre que es capaz de acabar con todos ellos.

…

En la fortaleza Rosanegra…

-Vermouth, como Rum aún no ha llegado, te dejó a ti al mando de la fortaleza-le decía Doflamingo.

-Vale, pero…-decía extrañada ella.

-A dónde va, jefe?-le preguntaba Gin.

-Como esa flota va a ser un problema, y nuestros invitados van a tardar más de lo que había previsto, voy a dar un paseo-le decía Joker con una sonrisa muy sádica y sacando la lengua-Además, me irán bien para calentar!


	36. Capítulo 36: Marineros de agua dulce

_Hoooooola a todos! Uf, no he podido casi ni avanzar con los capítulos por culpa del batchillerato! Tenía cosas a comentar, pero publicaré este a toda prisa, que los exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina. Esperad el próximo mes para el nuevo capítulo, que para entonces ya tendré menos tareas de lo normal. Dicho todo esto, que comience el capítulo!_

Capítulo 36: Marineros de agua dulce

Joker salía volando de la fortaleza, y rompiendo uno de los cristales que había en la cúpula para salir. Enseguida todos los que estaban en la fortaleza le vieron alejarse.

-Bueno, no podemos oponernos a las órdenes del jefe, así que tendremos que esperar a que vuelva-decía Vodka.

-Ese hombre está loco!-decía Rena en voz baja-Aunque sea él solo, no va a poder contra una flota liderada por un portaaviones!

-Tienes razón, Mizunashi-san-le decía Conan-Pero sí es tan peligroso como dijeron esos dos y acaba con ellos, entonces,…no creo que seamos capaces de vencerle.

…

En el mar, cerca de la fortaleza…

Marc notó algo al igual que Luffy.

-Pasa algo?-preguntaba Akai con James al teléfono.

-Agachaos y no os mováis!-les decía Marc nervioso y tapándose con una lona que había en la barca junto a Luffy y Akai.

Los chicos, apresurados, hicieron lo que pidió Marc y se escondieron. 20 segundos después, Joker apareció volando cerca de donde se encontraban, yendo en dirección sur. Aunque notó algo raro, no reparó en una barca abandonada en el mar, siguió su curso y se alejó de ahí.

-Uf, menos mal!-decía Marc, mientras se quitaban la lona-Ya ha pasado de largo.

-Ese era Mingo!?-decía Luffy, con ganas de partirle la cara-Ese maldito…!

-Os referís al jefe de la Organización!?-preguntaba Akai-Que hace fuera de la fortaleza!?

-Probablemente se haya dado cuenta de lo que se le iba a venir encima, y ha decidido encargarse personalmente-deducía Marc.

-Entonces, va a cargarse todos esos barcos?-decía Luffy.

-Es una locura!-decía Akai-Un humano contra esa flota no tiene nada que hacer!

-Para él, no lo creo-decía Marc-Oye Akai, pásame a James.

Akai le dio el teléfono y Marc comenzó a hablarles:

-Escúchenme, no debemos desaprovechar la ocasión! Ahora que Joker está fuera, es cuando más indefensos están. Ustedes mantengan las mismas posiciones y sigan el plan. Nosotros abordaremos dentro de poco la fortaleza.

-Pero que pasará con la JASD y la marina?-preguntaba Kuroda, que estaba al teléfono.

-Sí no hacen caso a nuestros avisos, tendremos que desear que salgan vivos de allí. Se van a enfrentarse a un verdadero monstruo.

-Oye, espera un momento!-se quejaba Akai cuando Marc dijo aquello-Me estás diciendo que les dejemos abandonados a su suerte!?

-Yo no diría eso-le decía Marc-Esos no están bajo mi mando o amigos míos. No es que me preocupe mucho lo que les pasé.

-Pero eso está mal!-se quejaba Matsumoto-Dijiste que protegerías a todos los inocentes! Por qué no quieres ir a salvarles!?

-Óiganme, cuando esos hombres del SWAT murieron, como se sintieron ustedes?-les preguntaba de sopetón Marc.

Al otro lado del teléfono, todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Por lo que he podido ver, los que formáis ese departamento y los que hay por todo Japón sois muy buena gente y os preocupáis por los vuestros.-les hablaba Marc-Cuando murieron esos hombres a los que enviasteis, os sentisteis muy mal al saber que no los pudisteis proteger y decidisteis colaborar con nosotros para evitar más muertes de civiles y amigos. Pero los hombres que han enviado esa flota no se preocuparán por las vidas perdidas. Si les salvamos, dispararán igualmente a la fortaleza y acabarán con los nuestros, por no hablar que esos bastardos de políticos lo aprovecharán para ganarse el favor de la gente y mancharán sus reputaciones. Ese tipo de cosas me enferman, probablemente al igual que ustedes.

Marc se fijó en Luffy, con cara indecisa, que no sabía que pensar sobre aquello.

-Sé que puede duro, Luffy-le decía Marc-Pero debemos seguir adelante y no mirar atrás. Si Joker acaba con ellos, aunque el gobierno de Japón no lo acepté, el mundo se dará cuenta del error que habrán hecho por no hacernos caso, y probablemente sean penalizados. No soy de aquellos que sacrifiquen a gente para un bien común, pero en este caso debemos hacerlo. Lo que podemos hacer es desear que no haya más víctimas de las que hay ahora.

Todos escucharon la opinión de Marc, y aún seguían indecisos por esa decisión. Pero sabían que, si seguían quietos, no harían nada.

-Entonces, seguid con lo vuestro-les decía Matsumoto-Buena suerte!

-Lo mismo para vosotros!-les decía Marc antes de colgar.

-Pues entonces, no perdamos más tiempo!-decía impaciente Luffy-Lleguemos rápido a esa cosa y acabemos con esta guerra de una vez!

-Mh, eso no te lo discuto!-le decía sonriendo Marc, que sabía que Luffy lo decía para que no hubiera más víctimas.

Y siguieron el camino hacia Rosanegra con más motivación que antes.

…

En el mar, algo más lejos de la fortaleza…

La flota que iba a destruir la fortaleza seguía su curso, sin detenerse. En el interior del portaaviones, todo se estaba planificando para que el ataque fuera un éxito.

-Comandante, en menos de 20 minutos, llegaremos a nuestro destino-le informaba un marinero.

-De acuerdo-le decía el comandante-No sabemos de lo que se trata, pero es mejor erradicarlo cuanto antes. Mantengan las posiciones!

-De acuerdo!-le respondían los marineros que conformaban aquella flota.

De repente, uno de los buques envió un mensaje a las otras unidades.

-Aquí buque 2, nuestro radar ha detectado algo!

-Podría ser un barco o un avión enemigo-deducía el comandante-Poned en pantalla el objetivo.

Enseguida, encendieron las pantallas. Pero no se podía ver ningún vehículo en el horizonte.

-Aquí buque 1. Nada a la vista.

-Aquí buque a la vista.

Pero, entonces, los helicópteros fueron los primeros en detectar algo.

-Aquí Alpha 3. Hemos detectado algo en dirección norte.

-Decidnos de que se trata-preguntaba el comandante.

…

-Que sucede?-preguntaba el general, que no recibía respuesta alguna.

-Señor, es …una persona que está en el aire-decía incrédulo el piloto del Alpha 3.

-Una persona en el aire!?-exclamaba enfadado el comandante-No me tomen el pelo!

-Señor, no le estamos mintiendo!-se defendía el piloto-Ahora le ponemos en pantalla!

Al hacerlo, los que formaban aquella flota pudieron ver a lo lejos a un hombre con gafas de sol y abrigo de plumas de color rosa, quieto en el aire.

-Quien demonios es ese hombre!?-reaccionaba el comandante.

Mientras, Joker veía como aquella flota se acercaba hacía él.

-Creo que ya es hora de empezar-decía sonriendo Joker y abriendo la palma de su mano derecha-Torikago.

De su mano, comenzaron a salir una gran cantidad de hilos que iban hacía el aire. Cuando llegaron hasta cierta altura, comenzaron a separarse en diferentes direcciones.

-Señor, algo está saliendo de ese hombre!-le informaba el piloto del Alpha 1.

-Que planea ese bastardo!?-decía el comandante.

Inmediatamente, los hilos comenzaron a envolver el área en la que se encontraba la flota, y llegaron hasta el agua. Ahora estaban atrapados como un pájaro dentro de una jaula.

-Señor, una especie de barrotes nos han rodeado, y ahora estamos atrapados!-le informaba el piloto del Alpha 12 alarmado.

-Mierda, que planea ese hombre!?-exclamaba molesto el comandante.

-Atención, preparad los cañones para destruir esos barrotes!-informaba el capitán del primer buque-Fuego!

Disparó 6 misiles, pero fueron en vano. Al tocar los hilos, se cortaron y explotaron, eso sí, sin provocar rasguño alguno a los hilos.

-No han tenido efecto alguno!?-exclamaba sorprendido uno de los marineros.

-De que demonios están hechos esos barrotes!?-exclamaba otro marinero.

-Señor, creo que nos es imposible acabar con esa cosa!-le informaba el capitán al comandante.

-Mierda, ese hombre ha hecho algo para que nos quedemos atrapados!-exclamaba molesto el comandante-En ese caso…!

El comandante cogió el micrófono y dijo:

-Atención a todas las unidades! Capturen o acaben con el sujeto! Si lo hacemos, probablemente los barrotes desaparecerán!

Al dar la orden, tres helicópteros fueron a por Joker, ya que se encontraban más cerca de él.

-Vaya, parece que inconscientemente se han dado cuenta de cómo salir de la jaula-decía Joker, relajado y sonriendo-Pero serán capaces de hacerlo?

Joker comenzó a mover los dedos, y de repente el piloto del Alpha 1 notó algo extraño.

-Oh, no!-exclamaba aterrorizado el piloto-Que le pasa a mi cuerpo!?No puedo controlar la nave!

-Qué demonios estás diciendo!?-exclamaba el copiloto.

De repente, vio que iban a caer encima del otro helicóptero.

-Muévete, o nos estrellaremos!-le advertía aterrorizado el copiloto.

-No puedo controlar mis manos, se mueven por si solas!-decía aterrorizado y sudando el piloto-Mayday, mayday, mayday!

Y sin que tuviera tiempo a esquivarlo, el Alpha 1 impactó con el Alpha 2, dando resultado a una gran explosión que acabó con las vidas de los que se encontraban en su interior.

-Qué demonios ha pasado!?-exclamaba sorprendido e inquieto el piloto del helicóptero restante.

-Parece que el Alpha 1 ha perdido el control de los mandos!-le informaba el copiloto-Pero concentrémonos ahora en el objetivo! Está justo a nuestro alcance!

Tal y como dijó el copiloto, el Alpha 5 estaba justo delante de Joker. Aun sabiendo eso, no se le podía quitar su sonrisa sádica.

-Ese bastardo se está riendo de nosotros!-exclamaba enfurecido el piloto-Prepara la ametralladora. Listos? Fue…

Pero antes de que pudieran hacer fuego contra Joker, el Alpha 5 explotó en pedazos.

-Que ha pasado!?-exclamaba impactado el comandante.

-Señor, por el rastro de humo, creemos que el primer buque ha disparado un misil contra ellos.

-Están disparando contra nosotros!?-exclamaba confundido el comandante-Que hacen atacando a sus aliados!?

En el buque 1, la confusión y el caos era más grande.

-Porque han disparado contra el Alpha 5!?-exclamaba confundido el capitán del buque contra los cañoneros.

-Señor, iba a atacar al sujeto, pero mis manos se han movido y han apuntado de repente al helicóptero!-decía asustado el pobre hombre que había acabado con aquellas vidas sin explicar cómo.

-Pero qué tipo de excusa es esta!?-decía indignado el capitán-Me estás diciendo que le han controlado!? No me joda!

-Señor, tenemos otro problema!-le decía uno de los marineros.

-Y ahora que pasa!?-exclamaba abrumado el capitán.

-Los barrotes…han comenzado a moverse!-le decía alarmado.

-Que!?

El capitán miró a proa, y pudo contemplar como los hilos iban hacia ellos, y cada vez parecía que esa especie de jaula comenzaba a reducirse.

Cuando llegó hasta el buque, comenzó a cortarlo como si fuera papel.

-Aaaaaaaaah!-gritaba alarmado un marinero-Esas cosas están destruyendo el buque!

Y no podemos cruzar entre ellas!-gritaba aterrorizado otro-Nos vamos a hundir!

Mientras, Joker disfrutaba viendo el espectáculo de terror desde el aire.

-Fufufufu, que divertido!-se reía Joker-Pero si un barco se hunde, entonces no hace falta que siga flotando más.

De su mano, de repente salió un hilo de color rojo que parecía echar fuego.

-Qué demonios es eso!?-exclamaba alucinado el comandante, ante tal cosa inexplicable, tal como sus hombres.

-Overheat!

Con ese hilo rojo, cortó el buque y lo partió en dos. A consecuencia, hubo una gran explosión.

Los marineros, los capitanes y el comandante vieron atemorizados y aterrados el poder de ese hombre, que acabó con suma facilidad con tres helicópteros y un buque de guerra él solo.

-Bueno, vais a entretenerme ya, marineros de agua dulce?-Les preguntaba Joker sonriendo y sacando la lengua.

…

Mientras, en el edificio de la policía…

A Matsumoto, de repente, le sonó el teléfono.

-Chicos, es Heizo-san!-les decía Matsumoto, pidiendo silencio y respondiendo a la llamada-Sí, Heizo, dinos que ha pasado en el centro comercial.

Silencio…

-Heizo-san?

Silencio…

-Heizo-san!? Estás ahí, Heizo-san!?

…

En el centro comercial…

En el suelo, había una gorra con las letras S, A y X que estaba en el suelo, con un tajo y sangre en ella.


	37. Capítulo 37: El espadachín de la espadad

_Hooooooola a todos! Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo! Ahora ya tengo más tiempo para escribir, aunque por desgracia no podré volver a la rutina de capítulo cada 15 días hasta aproximadamente medianos de julio. Cosas que deciros, pues…Buff, se me olvido que eran! Recuerdo que hace dos o tres meses hubo otra entrevista del público a Gosho y reveló bastantes cosas, pero no encuentro aún el link. Lo único destacable fue que le preguntaron a Gosho si, como en el Episode One Haibara salió muy poco en ella, harían un Episode 2 con ella con más protagonismo (lo que yo deseaba, alabado sea el fan que se lo preguntó!). La respuesta de Gosho fue que no estaba planeado hacerlo, pero con el gran éxito que tuvo el especial no se descartaría hacer una segunda parte (así que a apoyar el especial y rezar para una segunda parte dentro de un año o dos, fans de Haibara/Shiho!). Bueno, ahora, sin más dilación, que comience el capítulo y una nueva batalla!_

Capítulo 37: El espadachín de la espada demoníaca

FLASHBACK

Hace unos 50 años, en las afueras de Osaka…

Dentro de un dojo en el interior de una pequeña mansión…

-Toma!

Con ese grito, el hombre de unos 47 años, calvo y con do-gi, le asestaba un golpe con su shinai a su estudiante, que cayó en el suelo.

-Eh, eso duele!-se quejaba el joven chico de 16 años-No podrías contenerte un poco!?

-Si no voy en serio, en el futuro te van a aplastar-le decía muy serio el hombre, mientras se iba-Así que deja de quejarte, maldito niñato!

Mientras se iba, el chico no podía dejar de mirarle con rabia.

…

Poco después, estaba sentado en el patio, quejándose de todo.

-Ese maldito bastardo! Juro que algún día me lo cargaré!

-Has tenido otra pelea con Rozuko-sama?-le preguntaba una preciosa joven de la misma edad que el chico, que tenía el cabello de color castaño y ojos azules, y con un kimono naranja con estampados de flores, le entregaba un té. Su nombre era Chisato, y era una damisela de la mansión.

-Ese maldito viejo, no para de mirarme por encima de mí!-se quejaba molesto el joven-Me ve como parte de la escoria que captura todos los días!

-Bueno, has de reconocer que Rozuko-sama, como jefe de policía de la prefectura de Osaka, ha hecho un gran trabajo atrapando a muchos criminales-le decía Sachiko-Incluso ha reducido el porcentaje de crímenes de toda la ciudad.

-Pero sus métodos son sanguinarios y crueles!-se quejaba el joven-Ataca y acaba con sus enemigos sin contemplaciones! Además, ya sabes que se la tengo jurada a ese hombre!

La chica se quedó callada al oír aquello.

-Cuando tenía 4 años, mi padre tuvo que participar con un grupo de bandidos en un atraco para salvar a mi familia de la quiebra tras la guerra-recordaba el joven-Días después, la policía descubrió su paradero, y sin escrúpulos, el escuadrón liderado por Rozuko prendió fuego a nuestra casa para prevenir cualquier contraataque. Mis padres murieron, pero yo pude sobreviví gracias a que mi madre me escondió en el sótano. Cuando me encontraron, ese hombre decidió tener mi custodia para mantenerme vigilado y me quedé a vivir con él.

-Eso demuestra que se sintió culpable de la muerte de tus padres, y te acogió para redimir sus pecados, no crees?-le decía Sachiko.

-Para nada!-le espetaba el joven-Para él, aún sigo siendo un criminal a sus ojos! Solo me ve como un títere al que quiere controlar. En esta casa, no tengo nadie a quien llamar familia. Estoy solo en este mundo!

Sachiko vio que la mano del joven temblaba de la rabia. Por ello, decidió cogerla, y con voz dulce, le dijo:

-No diga usted eso, joven amo. En este mundo, nadie puede quedarse solo. Da igual si usted es policía o criminal, habrá siempre personas que pensaran igual que usted. Esas personas estarán junto a usted, e irán hasta el fin del mundo si hace falta. A mí, por ejemplo, me cae usted bien. Por ello, si algún día se encuentra mal, puede contar conmigo para calmarle.

El joven, al notar el tacto de la palma de la damisela, se ruborizó un poco.

-Anda, está usted rojo, señor-notaba Sachiko-Le sucede algo?

-Na-na-nada de nada!-exclamaba nervioso el joven.

-Ju ju, es usted muy divertido, señor!-se reía Sachiko.

FIN DEL FLASBACK

…

En el centro comercial, veinte minutos antes…

La batalla que había entre la policía y la yakuza ya había empezado un cuarto de hora antes. Los dos bandos se estaban enfrentando a carne viva. Sin embargo, en uno de los pasillos, habian dos personas que no se estaban enfrentando a nadie.

-Ese maldito oyaji! Joder, que me dejen salir a pelear!

Quien no paraba de quejarse era Heiji, que tenía la mano izquierda esposada a una tubería.

-Oye, Kazuha, ayúdame a quitarme estas malditas esposas!

-Lo siento, Heiji!-se disculpaba Kazuha, que ella, en cambio, no estaba esposada-Pero sabes que no puedo llevarles la contraria!

-Mierda, si me hubiese dado cuenta antes de sus intenciones…!-decía malhumorado Heiji.

FLASHBACK

Minutos antes de empezar la batalla…

Los policías estaban esperando en el pasillo, a punto de entrar en contacto con el grupo de la policía. Allí se podía oler el nerviosismo y la impaciencia.

-Bien, voy a ayudar en lo máximo que pueda!-decía emocionado Heiji, con ganas de acabar con los criminales.

-Heiji, no creo que sea buena idea!-le decía Kazuha siendo precavida-Dejemos que ellos se encarguen de todo!

-Pero que dices!?-decía Heiji- Kudo-kun y esos dos piratas se van a encargar de esos tíos. Quería ir con ellos, pero el cuatro-ojos no me ha dejado. Pero eso no me va a impedir que eche mi granito de arena en esta guerra!

-Kudo-kun?-preguntaba extrañada Kazuha-Ah, sí, es verdad, que Conan-kun en realidad era Kudo-kun.

-Heiji.

Quien le llamaba era su padre, que se acercaba junto a Ginshiro.

-Que quieres, Oyaji?-le preguntaba Heiji.

De repente, notó que su padre le cogió del brazo.

-Eh?

Con un rápido movimiento, le tiró del brazo y le esposó a la tubería.

-Pe-pe-pero qué demonios estás haciendo!?—le preguntaba extrañado Heiji.

-Lo siento, pero tú te quedas aquí-le espetaba su padre.

-Como que me quedó aquí!?-exclamaba molesto Heiji-Todos mis amigos y compañeros están luchando!

-Cuando comenzamos esté caso, te dejé apartado de él porque era demasiado peligroso-le decía Heizo-Y tras ese enfrentamiento en el edificio de la policía metropolitana, me quedo completamente claro: esto aún te va grande, hijo mio.

-Y quieres que me quede aquí quieto mientras vosotros vais a sacrificar vuestras vidas!?-le decía enfadado Heiji.

-Somos policías, Heiji!-le gritaba Heizo-Nosotros ponemos cada día en juego nuestras vidas! Tú aún eres solo un crío que hace de detective! Este lugar no es para ti!

Heizo se giró, y de espaldas, Heizo le dijo con voz calmada:

-Además, si algo me ocurriera, tú serias el único que podrías encargarse de tú madre. Si no vuelvo con vida, quiero que le digas que siempre os he querido a los dos.

Heiji se dio cuenta de que su padre hablaba en serio. No pudo decirle nada mientras se marchaba.

-Kazuha, tú también te quedaras aquí!-le decía Ginshiro-Pero por Heizo, quiero que evites que Heiji se escape. Te ha quedado claro?

-S-sí, Oto-chan!-le decía Kazuha un poco abrumada con la seriedad del momento.

-Bueno, yo no es que me lo tome tan en serio como Heizo, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero, Kazuha-le decía Ginshiro mientras se iba a por Heizo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Aunque mi padre me intenté proteger, no voy a quedarme aquí quieto!-declaraba Heiji intentando quitarse las esposas.

-Pero si vamos allí, estaremos en peligro!-le advertía Kazuha-Además, tú no conseguiste ninguna de esas cajas raras! Como se supone que te vas a enfrentar a esa gente tan peligrosa?

-Aún tengo…lo que me dio ese chico…!-decía Heiji mientras miraba una bolsa azul que estaba cerca de él.

…

Mientras, en el interior del centro comercial…

La batalla aún continuaba. Aunque la policía tenía desventaja en número, se las apañaban como podían.

-Vamos, chicos!-gritaba Heizo mientras disparaba a los enemigos-No se rindan aún! Llevamos un buen ritmo!

-Pero la cantidad que hay de ellos es increíble!-exclamaba Takagi-No sé cuántos hay de…

-Muere bastardo!-gritaba uno de los yakuza con una katana, que intentó aprovechar el descuido de Takagi.

-Cuidado!-le advertía Sato, que se dio cuenta y pudo disparar al enemigo.

-Ah!-reaccionaba sorprendido Takagi-Gracias por ayudarme, Sato-san!

-No te distraigas!-le regañaba Sato-Un paso en falso y puedes morir!

-Sí, lo siento!-se disculpaba Takagi.

-Además…yo no quiero que mueras, te queda claro?-le decía Sato.

Takagi se la quedó mirando con la cara un poco roja. Decidido, le cogió de la mano a Sato.

-Ba-baka, que estás haciendo!?-le preguntaba Sato extrañada.

-Sato-san, te prometo que no voy a morir-le prometía Takagi-Pero quiero que tú tampoco mueras, de acuerdo?

Sato se lo quedó mirando con la cara un poco roja, y sorprendida por aquello.

-Eh, parejita!-les llamaba Shiratori rompiéndoles el momento-Dejad el romance a un lado, que aún tenemos una guerra que ganar.

-Eh-eh-eh, sí!-decía Sato con la cara roja, y dándole un empujón a Takagi para ir a atacar a otro lado.

-Sato-san!-decía triste Takagi, al ver que su amor se iba.

-Oye, si quieres impresionarla, sería bueno que te unieras a nosotros!-le decía Chiba, que disparaba contra los enemigos.

-S-sí!-decía Takagi, nervioso al abrir su caja-arma.

La suya era de color azul, y al inyectar su llama azul, salió de ella un pastor alemán con llamas azules. Su nombre era Cane di piogga.

-Adelante, Wataru!-le ordenaba Takagi.

El perro comenzó a morder al criminal más cercano, y lo redujó en unos segundos, como si fuera un experto perro policía.

-Wataru?-le preguntaba Shiratori extrañado-Le has puesto al perro tú apellido?

-Bueno, sí, ahora que lo dices es muy raro…-decía un poco averganzado Takagi.

Pero entonces sonrió.

-..pero cuando le puse el nombre, pensé en mi mentor-decía un nostálgico Takagi recordando a Date-Sí él estuviese aquí con nosotros, no pararía de regañarme y disfrutar con esto. Hace tiempo, nos llamaban los hermanos Wataru. Y ahora, quiero que vuelvan a haber dos Watarus en acción.

Mientras, los de la yakuza sufrían el ataque de la policía.

-Mierda, el grupo este de policía y ese chucho raro nos están derrotando!-le decía uno de ellos al otro.

-En el otro lado, está el tío ese de la mirada aterradora!-decía otro-No quiero enfrentarme a él!

-Pues atrás es peor!-decía otro desesperado-Hay un grupo comandando por unos gemelos que hace que los nuestros caiga como moscas!

Justo en ese momento, hubo una explosión que acabo con algunos yakuzas. De entre la humareda, aparecieron Sango y Jugo. Atrás suyo, estaba su caja-arma: eran dos anguilas eléctricas de color negro y blanco, de un tamaño de dos metros de largo, que se enroscaban entre ellas mientras soltaban unos relámpagos verdes. Sus nombres eran elettroforo di fulmine versiones blanca y negra.

-Por qué demonios nuestras cajas son un combo?-preguntaba molesto Jugo mientras cargaba su pistola.

-Será porqué somos gemelos-le respondía sonriendo Sango-Además, hacen una buena combinación!

-Di lo que quieras!-le respondía Jugo listo para disparar-Mientras podamos cargarnos a estas molestias, tendré que aguantarte un poco más!

Sango y Jugo comenzaron a disparar, mientras sus anguilas les cubrían lanzando relámpagos a sus enemigos.

…

Mientras, en el exterior, en una de las furgonetas de la yakuza…

-Cómo va la situación actual?-preguntaba uno de los cabecillas de la yakuza a uno de los subordinados que tenía contacto con el interior del edificio.

-Vamos bastante mal, jefe!-le decía preocupado el subordinado-Creíamos que con 2.000 íbamos a aguantar, pero parece que la policía está utilizando unas extrañas armas contra nosotros! Creo que solo nos quedan entre 750 y 1.000 hombres en el interior!

-Maldición!-decía enfadado el cabecilla, dando un puñetazo sobre la mesa-A este paso, en una hora nos habrán capturado a todos!

Detrás suyo, se encontraba una persona que había estado callada y quieta todo ese tiempo. De repente, abrió la puerta de la furgoneta. Eso desconcertó y extraño a los que estaban con él.

-Oyabun, a donde va usted!?-preguntaba extrañado el cabecilla.

-No lo ves?-le decía el hombre saliendo de la furgoneta-Si seguimos así, vamos a perder. Es hora de que acabé con esto.

…

Volviendo al interior del centro comercial…

Heizo y Hishiro seguían acabando con los criminales que habian en su camino.

-Hacía tiempo que no luchábamos juntos de esta manera!-le decía Ginshiro sonriendo.

-Mantenté concentrado y no bajes la guardia!-le contestaba serio Heizo-Si pierdes la vida, no quiero hacerme responsable cuando vuelva a ver a Kazuha!

-Lo mismo digo de ti!-le contestaba Ginshiro-Pero no hacía falta que te pusieras tan serio delante de tu hijo.

-Él tiene un gran futuro por delante-se sinceraba Heizo-Pero aún es joven para meterse en esto. Además, daba igual si se lo prohibiese, él vendría igualmente, ya que es tan tozudo como yo. Por eso, he decidido tomar tales precauciones. Así que es mejor que acabemos con todos ellos antes de que se las ingenie para escapar de ahí.

-Tienes razón!-le decía Ginshiro-Seguro que no tardará en hacerlo. Aunque puede que reciba la ayuda de cierta persona…

-Heizo-san! Gishiro-san!-llamaba Sato, que iba junto a sus subordinados-Hemos venido a ayudarles!

-Oh, Sato-san!-decía alegrado Ginshiro-Justo a tiempo!

-Dejenmelo a mí!-decía Sato mientras abría su caja roja-Adelante!

De ella, salió un gato de color negro, de ojos ambar y del cual salían llamas rojas. Su nombre era gato di tempesta.

-Fruuuuu!-maullaba el gato, lanzando llamas de color rojo por la boca (vamos, como si fuera un Litten con el movimiento ascuas, chicos). Gracias a eso, acabaron con los cuatro enemigos que rodeaban a los inspectores de Osaka.

-Gracias por la ayuda!-le agradecía Ginshiro.

-No es nada!-decía Sato-Solo hago mi deber!

-Bién, ya hemos acabado con los enemigos que habían en la parte norte del centro comercial!-decía Heizo-Debemos ir hacia atrás para así acabar completamente con todos los…!

Justo antes de que acabara, hubo una gran explosión detrás de donde se encontraban los agentes. Pudieron ver que salía una gran cortina de humo.

-Que ha sido eso!?-exclamaba preocupada Sato.

-Ha sido en la parte sur!-notaba Ginshiro-Y en la zona donde se encontraban los nuestros!

-Vayamos a ayudarles, rápido!-ordenaba Heizo.

Cuando llegaron hacia el lugar de la explosión, se impactaron con lo que vieron: los policías del sector sur, que habían controlado la situación a la perfección, se encontraban malheridos en el suelo, con severos tajos en su cuerpo, y algunos en estado grave.

-Oh dios mío!-exclamaba aterrada Sato-Quién ha hecho esta masacre!?

-Rápido, que todos los policías que puedan moverse ayuden a los heridos!-ordenaba Ginshiro.

-Que ha pasado con ese par de gemelos!?-preguntaba Heizo.

Cuando se levantó un poco el humo, pudieron ver a cuatro siluetas en el suelo. Dos de ellas eran Sango y Jugo, sangrando y malheridos. A su lado, sus anguilas, cortadas y noqueadas, que volvían a sus cajas por estar demasiado débiles para luchar.

-Sango-san! Jugo-san!-decía preocupada ella, que se acercó a ellos para socorrerlos-Están ustedes bien!?

-No mucho!-decía a duras penas Sango-Tenemos cortes tanto en el estómago como en los brazos.

-Decidnos que ha ocurrido, chicos!-les decía Ginshiro.

-Estábamos controlando la situación, y estábamos a punto de acabar con esos tíos!-decía a duras penas Jugo, que escupió un poco de sangre antes de continuar-Pero de repente, apareció un hombre que comenzó a acabar con los nuestros! Aunque usamos nuestras cajas contra él, las cortó y nos hirió!

-Espera, todo eso lo ha hecho una sola persona!?-exclamaba sorprendido Ginshiro.

-Sí…no me esperaba que entre estos memos, hubiese un demonio escondido entre ellos!-reconocía Jugo antes de quedarse inconsciente.

-Señor, alguien está saliendo de la cortina de humo-advertía uno de los policías.

-Apuntadle!-mandaba Heizo.

Cuando todos los policías ya estaban apuntando, pudieron ver una figura humana entre la humareda, con un objeto que brillaba muchísimo.

-Parece que la policía ha conseguido a su favor unas extrañas criaturas con gran poder-decía la voz de la misteriosa persona-Quien sabe si han pactado con Dios o el mismísimo Diablo para poder detenernos. Pero a mí no me importa, porqué mi espada maldita puede cortar todo aquello que se le ponga por delante, da igual si divino o demoníaco

Cuando se disipó el humo, se reveló completamente a esa misteriosa persona. Era un hombre de tez morena y de avanzada edad, probablemente entre 60 y 70 años. Llevaba un yukata de color marrón, y sandalias. De la media parte de su pecho que no cubría su yukata, se podía ver en su brazo izquierdo un gran tatuaje de un oni a cuerpo completo. De su rostro, podíamos destacar su cabello corto cubierto de canas, y su cara seria y contundente, con unos ojos de color marrón que atemorizaba a cualquier policía que los viera. En su mano, llevaba una katana con sangre.

-Sí, por fin!-celebraban los yakuzas-Por fin ha llegado!

-Dele su merecido a estos creídos, Oyabun!-le apoyaba uno de los yakuzas.

-Oyabun!?-exclamaba sorprendida Sato-Entonces, ese es…el famoso capo de la yakuza, Seguru Itakura!?

Seguru miró hacia Sato, Ginshiro y los gemelos.

-Ustedes deben ser los oficiales, verdad?-les preguntaba Seguru-No es nada personal, pero debo acabar con ustedes sí queremos que se cumpla el objetivo del plan.

Mientras Seguru avanzaba lentamente, Ginshiro le apuntó con su arma.

-Quédate quieto!-le advertía Ginshiro-No puedes ganarme así!

Pero en menos de un segundo, Itakura estaba justo delante suyo, y con los ojos serios, le dijo:

-No creas que porque no use armas de fuego esté indefenso.

De un solo corte de espada, cortó la pistola por la mitad, y le hizo un tajo en el pecho a Ginshiro, que podía haber sido mayor de no ser por su rápida reacción.

-Ginshiro-san!-gritaba angustiada Sato.

Ahora, Seguru estaba de pie delante de Sato, que estaba en suelo intentando tapar las heridas de los hermanos.

-Este hombre…es muy fuerte!-pensaba Sato, que no podía mover la pistola por miedo.

-No me gusta acabar con mujeres-le decía Seguru levantando la espada-Así que te daré un corte letal para que así no sufras.

Pero antes de que intentara cortar a Sato, se protegió con su espada de dos disparos.

-Aléjate de ella!-le amenazaba Takagi.

-Takagi-kun!-decía ella atemorizada-Retírate! Este hombre es muy peligroso!

-Ni hablar!-se negaba Takagi-Nos hemos prometido que no moriríamos aquí! Así que pasé lo que pasé, te voy a proteger hasta el final!

Sato se quedó admirando a Takagi por el coraje que estaba mostrando. Seguru vio la cara de Sato, para luego fijar su atención en Takagi.

-Dime jovenzuelo, esta chica de ahí es tu novia o prometida?-le preguntaba Seguru.

-Y-y eso que importa!?-decía Takagi, conteniendo el rubor por la gravedad de la situación.

-Pues déjame que te dé un consejo por experiencia-le decía Seguru cogiendo con fuerza su espada.

Takagi lo previó e intentó fijarle en el blanco. Pero en menos de un segundo, había desaparecido.

-Do-donde…!?-decía nervioso Takagi.

-No hagas una promesa a una mujer si no la puedes cumplir, porqué si mueres entonces ella sufrirá más el resto de su vida, y si ella muere el demonio de tú interior te devorará por completo-le decía Ginshiro, que estaba detrás suyo y guardando su espada.

En el momento en que la guardó, Takagi recibió un gran tajo en el pecho. Le salió una gran cantidad de sangre.

-Sa…to…-san…!

Con esas últimas palabras, se desplomó inconsciente en el suelo.

-TAKAGI-KUN!-gritaba desesperada Sato.

Inmediatamente, se fue hacía Takagi, y le cogió bien fuerte de la mano.

-Takagi-kun, no te vayas!-gritaba Sato con lágrimas en los ojos-No puedes morir aún! No quiero que me dejes sola! Así que por favor, no mueras!

Seguru miró a los dos, y no dijo nada. Mantuvo su mirada seria.

-Sato-san, retírate ahora con los heridos!-le decía una voz-Lo mismo a los demás policías!

Esa voz pertenecía a Heizo, que sacó la espada que llevaba consigo en ocasiones especiales.

-Dejad que me encargué yo de él!-decía Heizo muy serio mientras desenvainaba-No voy a permitir que mueran más de los nuestros!


	38. Capítulo 38: El espadachín de la espadal

_Hooooooola a todos! Aquí os traigo el nuevo capítulo! Siento que haya tardado en publicarlo, pero es que acabo de terminar una larga semana de exámenes. Espero que os conforméis con que el capítulo es bastante largo y genial. Bien, pues sin más demora, que comience el capítulo!_

Capítulo 38: El espadachín de la espada legendaria

-Takagi-kun! Takagi-kun!-gritaba muy alterada Sato.

-Qué demonios estáis haciendo!?-les gritaba Heizo-Moveos de aquí y largaros!

Inmediatamente, Sato cogió a Takagi con la ayuda de Ginshiro, y se lo llevaron a un lugar más seguro.

-No hagas ninguna locura!-le advertía Ginshiro-Espera a que vengan los refuerzos!

-Lo sé, tengo que aguantar hasta que lleguen!-le decía Heizo-Pero tampoco voy a dejar que salga impune después de que haya atacado a nuestros compañeros!

Ginshiro sabía que no podría cambiar de opinión a Heizo.

-Buena suerte, y no mueras!-le despedía Ginshiro.

-Lo mismo digo-le decía Heizo, apuntando su katana a Seguru.

-Vaya, no me esperaba que, de entre todos los policías que llevaban armas y animales extraños, hubiese alguien que tuviese el valor de llevar una katana.

-Y me lo dice alguien que se ha cargado a muchos de mis hombres y compañeros solo con lo que tienes a mano-le decía Heizo-Y por lo que veo, tienes una muy buena.

-Así que te has dado cuenta, eh?-le decía Seguru, mostrándole su katana que, a pesar de estar empapada de sangre, no podía ocultar el magnífico brillo que salía de ella-Esta es una Muramasa, la espada demoníaca. Según los documentos y los datos, esta es la mejor que fabricaron. Solo hay una espada que pueda compararse a su filo, pero ya no debe existir.

-No importa si tú espada es más buena que la mía!-decía Heizo sin temor-Si mi técnica es superior a la tuya, seré capaz de derrotarte!

-Tienes razón, señor inspector-le reconocía Seguru-Pero yo he entrenado con la espada mucho más tiempo que usted. Además, he podido despertar parte del temible poder de esta espada.

-Despertar tú espada?-le preguntaba Heizo-A que te refieres?

-No hace falta que te lo diga si vamos a empezar un duelo a muerte-le respondía Seguru-Pero antes de empezar, me gustaría conocer el nombre de mi rival.

-Heizo Hattori, superintendente de la policía de la prefectura de Osaka, y voy a acabar contigo por mis hombres-se presentaba Heizo.

Al oír ese nombre, Seguru se pasmó. Pero luego, soltó una sonrisa y le dijo.

-Magnífico nombre-se presentaba ahora Seguru-Yo soy Seguru Itakura, el jefe de la familia Izuwara-kai, y voy a acabar contigo por mis hombres caídos.

Inmediatamente, los dos cruzaron sus espadas y comenzaron el duelo.

…

Mientras, en uno de los pasillos del centro…

Heiji y Kazuha estaban notando como recientemente el edifico se estaba moviendo.

-El centro se está tambaleando!-decía preocupada Kazuha-Y no hemos parado de oír algunas explosiones!

De repente, Hattori vio algo que le asustó.

-Cuidado, Kazuha!-le gritaba Heiji.

-Porqué lo di…eh!?-intentaba decir Kazuha.

Heiji le tiró del brazo, y pudo evitar que la dispararan.

-Nos han disparado!?-decía preocupada Kazuha.

Los dos vieron que desde el pasillo estaban viniendo tres yakuzas.

-Vaya, pensaba que se trataba de la policía, pero no son más que dos críos!-decía el primero, que era un hombre de cabello liso marrón, camisa blanca, chaqueta negra, y un tatuaje de una pequeña calavera en la mano.

-Oye, pues la chica no está del todo mal!-opinaba otro de los yakuza, que era un rubio con camisa violeta, chaqueta negra y nudillos en las manos.

-Ya que Oyabun se va a encargar de la policía, podríamos jugar un poco con esta chica!-decía sonriendo el tercero, que era un hombre con tupé, de cabello negro, camisa y chaquetas negras, y gafas de color naranjas.

-Estos tíos son peligrosos, Kazuha!-le decía Heiji, sabiendo que obviamente no se referían a jugar a las cartas o al parchís con ella-Quítame las esposas y salgamos de aquí!

-Voy!-decía Kazuha apurándose.

Pero entonces el yakuza del tupé le cogió del hombro a Kazuha.

-No te vayas con tú chico y quédate con nosotros!-le decía con una sonrisa lasciva el yakuza-Te vas a divertir mucho más.

-Que no soy su novia!-le exclamaba sonrojada y molesta Kazuha.

De improvisto, le cogió el brazo al yakuza, y le hizo una llave que lo lanzó al suelo y lo dejó inconsciente.

-Mierda, no me esperaba que esa chica supiera aikido!-exclamaba sorprendido el del tatuaje.

-Déjamela a mí!-se ofrecía el rubio.

-Pero porqué le has atacado!?-exclamaba molesto Heiji-Ahora van a ir en serio contra nosotros!

-Si no lo hacía, me iban a hacer algo raro!-se justificaba Kazuha.

-Da igual, pásame la bolsa con la espada!-le pedía Heiji-Si la tengo, podré cortar las esposas!

-De acuerdo!-le respondía Kazuha cogiendo la bolsa.

Pero cuando el yakuza le atacó con los nudillos, Kazuha se tuvo que defender con la bolsa. La espada cayó, pero Heiji no llegaba a cogerla.

-Maldita sea!-decía Heiji, intentando acercarla con sus pies.

Mientras, Kazuha estaba ocupada con el de los nudillos. Mientras él la intentaba golpear con sus puñetazos, ella los esquivaba como podía.

-Quédate quieta de una vez!-le amenazaba el yakuza.

Golpeó una de las tuberías y la rompió para servir de advertencia. Pero Kazuha lo aprovechó a su favor: cogió el trozó de la tubería y lo apuntó contra él.

-Aaaaaah! Mis ojos!-gritaba el yakuza tras recibir el impacto del vapor en la cara.

Rápidamente, la sala se llenó de vapor, y la visibilidad se hizo cada vez más nula.

-Maldición, no veo nada!-decía Heiji-Kazuha, donde estás!?

-Heiji!-gritaba Kazuha-Donde estás, Heiji!? Heiji!?

Entonces vio una figura entre el humo.

-Heiji!-decía Kazuha-Eres tú!?

Pero se aterrorizó al ver que era el yakuza del tatuaje de calavera, con una pistola en la mano.

-Lo siento nena, pero tú chico no está aquí para ayudarte!-le decía sonriendo el yakuza.

Pero antes de que pudiera disparar, se oyó un sonido de golpeo. El yakuza cayó inconsciente en el suelo.

-Menudo imbécil!-decía Heiji, que había usado la katana sin desenvainar para golpearlo-Como voy a dejar sola a una tonta como ella?

-Heiji!-exclamaba aliviada Kazuha.

-Larguémonos de aquí!-le pedía Heiji cogiéndola de la mano-Si nos quedamos aquí, estaremos expuestos al peligro. Además, tengo un mal presentimiento…

Y los dos chicos se fueron de ese pasillo.

…

Mientras, dentro del recinto…

El combate de espadas continuaba aún. Pero se veía claramente quien tenía la ventaja.

-Tienes buenos movimientos, pero tal y como mencioné antes, no tienes tanta experiencia en la espada como yo!-reconocía Seguru mientras paraba sus estocadas.

-Lo reconozco, eres bueno!-le decía Heizo mientras lo atacaba-Pero contra la justicia, no vas a poder ganar!

-Y como pretendes derrotarme entonces?-le preguntaba Seguru-No creo que tú espada pueda aguantar más golpes.

-Pues entonces tendré que acabar contigo ya mismo!-le declaraba Heizo.

Cada vez se veía como los ataques de Heizo eran más fuertes.

-Estúpido, por más fuerza que utilices, no podrás quebrar mi espada!-le decía sonriendo Seguru, empuñando su katana-Ya es hora de acabar con esto!

Seguru decidió darle un golpe fuerte a la katana de Heizo para quebrarla. Pero entonces Heizo cambió el movimiento de su espada para darle un golpe desde abajo a la Muramasa. No la destruiría, pero la movió hacía arriba, que provocaría la sorpresa de Seguru y que tuviera la guardia descubierta.

-Yo no debo morir aún porque tengo una familia a la que proteger-le decía Heizo a punto de atacarle-Ya es hora de que te jubiles, Seguru-san!

Ya le estaba atacando cuando vio que de la Muramasa de Seguru salía una pequeña y extraña energía negra. Pero no le importaba eso ahora, ya que era su mejor oportunidad para acabar con él.

-AAAAAAH!

Pero tan grande fue su impacto al ver que no había nadie a quien cortar delante suyo. El criminal había desaparecido.

-Tengo suerte que mí espada no es una cualquiera, sino no habría esquivado ese ataque-le decía a Heizo una voz que estaba detrás suyo-Eres la primera persona en mucho tiempo que me obliga a usar este poder.

Seguru cogió su espada y, sin mirar, apuñalo a Heizo en la parte izquierda de su vientre.

-Gah!-gritaba Heizo mientras escupía sangre y caía en el suelo.

-Heizo!-gritaba preocupado Ginshiro.

-No vengas!-le ordenaba Heizo-Retiraos ahora mismo y no os preocupéis por mí!

-Te preocupas por tus camaradas antes que de ti?-le preguntaba Seguru-Eso es muy loable por tú parte!

-Al menos tengo algo que proteger a costa de mi vida-le decía Heizo-Acaso tú nunca lo has tenido?

-Hace tiempo, pude tener todo lo que una persona desearía, pero lo perdí-le contaba Seguru-Ahora solo me interesa acabar con todo aquello que me quitó lo que más me importaba. Me da pena acabar con un rival como tú, pero después de ti iré a por los demás. Ninguno de ustedes tiene esperanza alguna.

Seguru levantó la espada y le dijo unas últimas palabras a Heizo.

-Nos vemos en el otro mundo, Heizo-keibu.

Atacó a Heizo intentándole cortar la cabeza. Pero en el último momento, una katana bloqueó a Muramasa.

-Oiga señor, creo que no le ha dicho aún que sí intentas matar a mi viejo, te vas a meter en un buen lío!-le decía el portador de esa katana.

Seguru se tiró hacia atrás. Todos los presentes se sorprendieron al ver que era Heiji.

-Ese no es Heiji-kun!?-exclamaban sorprendida Sato.

-Oh no, mira que le dije que tuviese cuidado, pero va y se mete en la batalla!-decía Kazuha, que llegaba jadeando siguiendo a Heiji.

-Kazuha, que hacéis aquí!?-le regañaba Ginshiro-Os dijimos que no participarais en todo esto!

-Nos han atacado y hemos tenido que salir por patas-les explicaba Kazuha-Y cuando ha visto Heiji a su padre, se ha apresurado a venir hasta aquí.

Mientras, Seguru estaba observando a su contrincante. No a Heiji, sino a su espada.

-Oye mocoso, la espada que llevas contigo encima no es una normal, verdad?-le preguntaba Seguru.

Al decir aquello, decidieron ver la espada. Era una katana increíblemente preciosa, de color blanco como la nieve, y con una hoja muy afilada.

-Ahora que lo dice, sí que es muy buena katana-decía Chiba-En que armería la ha conseguido?

-Esto no puede conseguirse en cualquier armería en la actualidad-decía Seguru-Actualmente, se utiliza el acero AISI 1050 para la creación de las katanas, pero en la antigüedad se cocían en un horno capas de hierro, carbón y materiales orgánicos durante un largo periodo de tiempo. La mía se parece mucho a la suya en cuanto a materiales, por lo que se la puede datar entre los siglos XII y XIII. Sin embargo, la estructura es distinta. El creador de esta espada cuidó todos los detalles al milímetro. Una katana afilada, ligera y manejable es idónea para el combate. Y ella cumple todas esas cosas a la perfección. Solo hay una katana que pueda superar incluso a mi Muramasa. Aquella que incluso la luz se parte con su hoja. Respóndeme, mocoso: la espada que llevas…es la Honjo Masamune, cierto?

Todos se impactaron al oír aquella revelación.

-QUEEEEEEEE!?-gritaban sorprendidos todos.

-Tiene en su poder la que según dicen es la espada más perfecta jamás creada!?-exclamaba nervioso Chiba.

-Pero eso es imposible!-decía Shiratori-Aunque fue uno de los tesoros nacionales de Japón, desapareció al acabar la Segunda Guerra Mundial!

-Kazuha, de dónde demonios habéis sacado esa espada!?-le preguntaba nervioso Ginshiro.

-Ehm…Bueno…-decía Kazuha mirando a Heiji porque no sabía que contestar.

-Digamos que me la ha regalado un conocido!-respondía sonriendo Heiji mientras recordaba como la consiguió.

FLASHBACK

En el edificio de la policía, cuando aún había noche…

Mientras los otros entrenaban, lo único que podía hacer Heiji era mirar junto con Kazuha a los otros.

-Diooos, que aburrido es no hacer nada de entrenamiento para pasar la noche!-se quejaba Heiji.

-Y que quieres que hagamos!?-le decía Kazuha también aburrida-A nosotros no nos han dado una de esas cajas raras!

-Y encima, antes me han roto el shinai, por lo que me deben algo-decía Heiji enfadado, que entonces llamó a Marc-Oye, chico de las gafas!

Cuando le llamaron, Marc fue con ellos a un lugar más apartado del resto.

-Antes tú y tu amigo me habéis roto mi shinai, así que como no eres muy normal que digamos, me gustaría que me sacases de una chistera un shinai o una espada con la que poder practicar.

-Mh, ya veo-le decía Marc-Así que quieres una compensación, eh? Espera un momento.

Marc abrió un pequeño agujero espacial y metió el brazo mientras buscaba dentro de él.

-Bueno, eso es más raro que sacarlo de una chistera-decía sorprendido Heiji.

-Por cierto, como ya sabrás, he seguido todo lo que ha pasado entre ustedes durante mucho tiempo, así que te conozco bien, Heiji Hattori-le decía Marc.

-Y que quieres decirme con eso?-le preguntaba Heiji.

-A que conozco las peripecias que has hecho con Kudo-le relataba Marc-Los dos sois unos grandes detectives, similares pero a la vez diferentes. Y créeme, aunque Kudo me cae un poco mal, tú me caes bien. Y sé de sobras que lo de entrenar es una mentira, porque quieres prepararte para participar en la guerra y hacer lo que puedas para rescatar a tú amigo y a los chicos.

-Vaya, veo que ya me has pillado!-decía Heiji resignado.

-Me gusta tú personalidad, y es por eso que te compensaré dándote una de las joyas de mi colección privada-le decía Marc.

Del agujero, sacó una espada enfundada y se la entregó a Heiji. Él la desenvainó un poco para verla.

-Uooooh!-decía sorprendida Kazuha-Que espada más bonita!

-Tiene una hoja muy afilada, y es muy fácil de manejarla-observaba Heiji-Que tipo de espada es esta?

-Ah, no es nada-le decía Marc como si no tuviera importancia-Solo es la legendaria Honjo Masamune.

…

-QUEEEEEEEE!?-exclamaban impactados los dos jóvenes.

-Shhhhh, cerrad el pico!-les callaba Marc-Tampoco arméis tanto escándalo o sino el gobierno de vuestro país os la intentará quitar!

-E-esta es el tesoro nacional de Japón!?-preguntaba Kazuha nerviosa-Pero sí todo el mundo la conoce!

-Mierda, las manos me están temblando!-decía Heiji nervioso y temblando-Espero que no se me caiga y se rompa, o el país me mata!

-Heiji, no lo digas en broma!-decía nerviosa Kazuha.

-Pero cómo es posible que tú la tengas!?-le preguntaba Heiji-Según tengo entendido, lo último que se supo de ella es que fue entregada junto a otras espadas a un soldado americano después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

-Ah bueno, sí quieres te cuento la historia-le relataba Marc con detalle-Corría por los años 40, después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial…

FLASHBACK

En 1496, en Japón…

En un puesto de dangos, se encontraba Marc con un yukata de color rojo, mangas y cinturón de color blanco y sandalias, comiendo unos dango.

-Hmmm, como la guerra ha terminado hace tiempo, no sé qué hacer ahora antes de que me vaya de aquí-decía Marc aburrido-Voy a pillar filtraciones del gobierno japonés.

Marc cogió su teléfono móvil, y comenzó a recibir textos con números y códigos en su pantalla.

-Siri, descífralo y tradúcelo-le mandaba Marc a su móvil mientras comía un dango.

-Que hace ese chiquillo hablando con un trozo de metal?-preguntaba una mujer a su compañera cuando le vio.

-Déjalo solo, debe de ser un extranjero que se volvió loco tras la guerra-le comentaba su compañera.

-Ah mira, ya está la traducción-decía Marc, comenzando a leer las noticias.

Comenzó a leer documentos secretos que ya no eran tan secretos para él, cuando encontró una noticia en el: "Aquellos soldados con el rango de sargento o superior, pueden recoger las espadas entregadas por los japoneses en la estación policial de Meijiro, Tokyo"

-Regalan katanas a soldados americanos!?-exclamaba alegre Marc-Esta es la mía para conseguir unas buenas espadas!

Tras algunas peripecias, Marc llegó a la estación de policía. Allí vio como entraban y salían soldados, algunos con armas de gran calidad.

-Bien, ya he llegado hasta aquí!-decía Marc escondido entre los matojos-Ahora debo pensar como podré entrar sin crear sospechas.

De repente, Marc vio a tres soldados hablando americano entre ellos.

-Anda, así que tú también has venido Cole?-le preguntaba un soldado a un hombre americano, rubio y ojos marrones con medallas en su traje verde.

-Sí, he venido a llevarme unas espadas que tienen por aquí-decía Cole.

-Las guardará como recuerdo a su servicio en la guerra?-le preguntaba el otro soldado.

-No me importa lo que pasé con ellas!-decía sonriendo de manera despectiva-Solo quiero quitarles a esos japoneses su preciado orgullo delante de sus narices! Adiós boys, me voy a recogerlas!

Mientras los dos soldados se despedían, Cole entraba en la estación de policía.

-Creo que sé de alguien que no va a recibir regalos por ser malo este año!-decía Marc con una sonrisa burlona.

Cuando Cole estaba subiendo las escaleras, Marc le detuvo.

-Oiga señor, tiene los cordones desabrochados-le decía Marc.

-Ah sí?-preguntaba extrañado Cole-Que raro, no lo he notado…

En el momento en que se vio los zapatos, Marc lo desmayó dándole un golpe en la cabeza. Luego, lo cogió mientras los policías y soldados que oyeron el ruido se giraron hacía ellos.

-Mira que te he dicho que no te bebieras esas dos botellas de más!-le "hablaba" Marc a Cole, dirigiéndose ahora a los demás-Disculpen señores, es que mi amigo no soporta bien el alcohol!

Tras quitar toda sospecha, se fue cargando a Cole a sus espaldas hacía el baño. Un minuto después, salía Marc con el traje del sargento.

-Vamos allá!-se decía Marc en su mente mientras se ponía la gorra.

Tras subir las escaleras, abrió la puerta y se encontró un despacho con cajones llenos de documentos y papeleo, y en un rincón, un montón de espadas acumuladas. En ese mismo instante, un chico que se encontraba en el interior se tropezó y cayó con los documentos que llevaba en mano.

-Ay, lo siento!-se disculpaba el joven soldado con gafas-Es que soy nuevo en este departamento y poner en orden los papeles es un dolor de cabeza!

-Bien, el encargado es un novato!-pensaba Marc sonriendo-Esto será fácil!

Luego se dirigió hacia el mostrador de espadas y las comenzó a mirar.

-Soy el sargento Cole, y venía a recoger algunas espadas-le comentaba Marc-Le importa sí las miró una por una?

-En absoluto!-le respondía amablemente el novato-Siéntese como en casa, sir!

Marc las miró una por una, fijándose en su filo y su calidad, y las separaba en buenas y malas. De repente, se fijó en una espada. Al verla, se quedó impactado.

-No es posible!-pensaba Marc alucinado-Ya he visto antes a esta espada! En la batalla de Kanawakajima, en visitas en los hogares de la casa Tokugawa,…No hay duda, esta es la Honjo Masamune!

Marc miró de reojo al novato, y se volvió a girar.

-Debo engañarlo como sea para conseguir esta espada tan increíble!-pensaba Marc-Sí cojo solo esta, sospecharan que es muy buena! Sera mejor que me coja algunas más para así camuflarla entre ellas!

Y tras mirar más, Marc cogió trece espadas junto a la Honjo Masamune, sin hacerla sobresaltar sobre el grupo.

-Bien, es hora de que firme aquí en estos papeles-le indicaba el chico.

-Bien, voy a conseguirlo sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo!-celebraba Marc-No me lo creo!

Pero antes de firmar, hubo una pregunta del que truncó los planes de Marc:

-Por cierto señor, porqué ha usado antes su apodo y no su nombre para presentarse?

-Mierdaaaaa!-pensaba Marc nervioso-Era su apodo!?

-Tiene que poner su nombre completo, no su apodo-le decía el chico.

-Pero si no tengo ni idea de cómo me llamó!-pensaba Marc-Rápido, voy a verme el nombre que hay en mi placa rápidamente y firmaré rápidamente!

Miró en un milisegundo el nombre de la placa, y escribió lo que había visto.

-Coldy Bimore?-leía extrañado el novato-Pero si su nombre es D. según los informes.

-Maldita sea, porque tenía que leer tan rápido!?-pensaba aún más nervioso Marc-Ahora estoy sintiendo lo mismo que cuando te mandan leer un libro mega largo por vacaciones, te lo lees el último día por encima, y haces un examen con preguntas concretas! Piensa, piensa, piensa,…

Entonces tuvo una idea y le dijo al chico:

-Es que ahora no me gusta firmar con mi nombre completo porque me da vergüenza. Por eso pensé en un nombre reducido para que así no lo tuviera que utilizar.

-Y se puede saber cuál es su nombre completo?-le preguntó por curiosidad el chico.

-Oh, no!-pensaba alarmado Marc-Que nombre me pongo!? Rápido, algo que empiece por D.B., por D.B., por D.B., …

Y cuando tuvo algo, soltó lo primero que pensó:

-Mi nombre completo es Dragon Ball Moore.

…

-Pero que carajos acabo de decir!?-pensaba muy alarmado Marc-Le acabó de soltar el nombre de lo que podría ser una secuela que no puede superar a la original!

-Ah, ya veo!-le contestaba el joven-Normal que no le guste, es bastante feo…!

-Bien, menos mal!-pensaba más calmado Marc-El poder de las secuelas está a mi favor!

Sin querer perder más tiempo, cogió todas las espadas y le dijo al chico:

-Me gustaría quedarme más, pero es que tengo prisa. Gracias por tú colaboración, hablaré bien de ti a tus superiores!

-En serio!?-exclamaba sorprendido el joven-Muchas gracias, señor!

Y con el joven lleno de falsas esperanzas dejado atrás, Marc salió del edificio echando a correr.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-…y gracias a eso, el nombre de Coldy Bimore quedó en la historia como el extraño personaje que se llevó la katana, el hombre con el nombre similar quedó en sospecha y yo obtuve la katana-concluya la historia Marc.

-Pero porqué me la das!?-le preguntaba Heiji-No hace falta que me des una espada tan valiosa, con una normal me conformo!

-Conozco y tengo algunas espadas que son mejores que esta, pero creo que te puede ir bien a ti-le decía Marc-Tú y ella sois compatibles a mi ojo.

-Compatibles?-preguntaba extrañado Heiji.

-Una buena espada es fuerte de por sí, pero cuando el dueño tiene un vínculo con ella, se vuelve mucho más fuerte y puedes sacar todo su poder-le decía Marc-Créeme, soy bueno en este tipo de cosas.

Heiji miró la espada, y con mirada seria decidió empuñarla.

-Por cierto, también soy bueno adivinando parejas-le insinuaba con una sonrisa y en voz baja Marc-Y tú y tú amiga Kazuha sois muy compatibles. Para cuando tenéis planeado la boda?

-Ci-cierra el pico!-le decía molesto y sonrojado Heiji-Que te inventas!?

-Heiji, ocurre algo?-le preguntaba Kazuha ante tanto secretismo.

-No, nada nada, no te preocupes!-le decía nervioso Heiji.

-Bueno, haz lo que quieras con ella, pero es mejor que se lo digas cuanto antes mejor-le susurraba Marc-No mueras mientras tengas algo pendiente que hacer en este mundo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Heiji dejó de pensar en aquello y fijó su atención en su padre.

-Eh, viejo, estás bien?-le preguntaba Heiji preocupado-Es mejor que te retires de aquí y te curen esta herida.

-Maldito tonto, no te preocupes por mí y lárgate ahora!-le decía su padre-Te prohibí que participaras en la batalla, esto es demasiado superior a ti!

-Crees que te voy escuchar y largarme dejándote morir aquí?-le preguntaba Heiji-Lo siento, pero soy tan tozudo como tú. Durante todo este tiempo, siempre que había un misterio o caso, he querido resolverlo a toda costa, y nunca me ha importado los obstáculos que me han puesto. Este combate es igual, aunque sea muy peligroso, tengo ganas de hacerlo sea como sea.

Heiji se levantó y, con una sonrisa calmada, le dijo por último a su padre:

-Relájate y descansa. Para cuando te levantes, esta batalla ya habrá terminado.

Heizo se sorprendió por la calma y la madurez de su hijo, que no tenía miedo al enemigo que se le presentaba.

-Parece que tú vas a ser mi nuevo contrincante-le decía Seguru-Así que el destino ha querido que las dos katanas más poderosas jamás creadas se enfrenten en una batalla a muerte para demostrar cual es la más poderosa, eh?

-Lo siento viejo, pero aunque hace poco he podido ver que lo irreal es posible, no soy de los que cree en leyendas o el destino-le decía Heiji.

-Menudo pequeño impresentable!-se reía Seguru desenfundando su Murasama-Pero eres un rival para mi espada. Me presentaré: Mi nombre es Seguru Itakura, jefe de la familia Izuwara-kai, y acabaré contigo por mis hombres!

-Yo soy Heiji Hattori, estudiante de instituto y detective!-se presentaba sonriendo Heiji-Y voy a derrotarte para proteger a la gente que me importa!


	39. Capítulo 39: Heiji y Kazuha

_Hooooola a todos! Tras muchísimo tiempo (2 meses, creo), por fin puedo volver a subir capítulos. El motivo era que estaba de exámenes finales y selectividad, y no tuve tiempo para poder escribir. Este verano también tendré trabajo a hacer, pero tendré tiempo para escribir. Hoy solo será un capítulo, pero dentro de una semana o dos subiré bastantes capítulos para compensar la falta de publicación. Espero que lo entendáis. Y ahora, sin más demora alguna y alegrado de volver a decirlo, que comience el capítulo!_

Capítulo 39: Heiji y Kazuha

Los dos espadachines se miraron durante unos segundos. Ninguno de los dos hacía el mínimo movimiento, ya que esperaban el movimiento del otro, por lo que la tensión en el ambiente crecía aún más. En un momento dado, los dos cogieron las empuñaduras de sus respectivas katanas, y avanzaron hacia delante, chocando las dos espadas y creando un gran viento a su alrededor.

-Menudo choque!-decía Sato cubriéndose.

-Este es el poder de las dos mejores katanas que existen!?-exclamaba aterrorizado Chiba.

-Heiji…!-decía preocupada Kazuha.

Mientras, los dos se daban golpes de espada, cada uno bloqueando el ataque del otro.

-Veo que también eres bueno, chico-le decía Seguru sin parar de atacar-Parece que es verdad que eres hijo de ese inspector.

-De algo aprendí de las lecciones infernales que me hizo de pequeño!-recordaba Heiji mientras atacaba y bloqueaba.

Heiji le dio tres golpes seguidos, y luego un golpe fuerte para sorprender a Seguru. Aprovechó el momento para intentar atacarlo, pero fue en vano. Seguru lo previó y bloqueó el ataque con su espada.

-Buen intento-le decía Seguru-Pero no has atacado sin vacilación.

-Tsk!-lamentaba Heiji.

En ese instante, Seguru comenzó a atacar sin discreción a Heiji. Él intentaba defenderse como podía.

-Hay una historia sobre estas dos espadas-le contaba Seguru mientras peleaba contra Heiji-Hace mucho tiempo, dos forjadores de espadas compitieron entre ellos para ver cuál era el mejor en su arte: esos eran Masamune y Muramasa. Para comprobarlo, dejaron sus espadas ya acabadas suspendidas sobre la corriente de un río, y así ver su calidad. La espada de Murasama cortaba todo aquello con lo que entraba en contacto. Mientras, la de Masamune solo cortaba las hojas que flotaban en el río, ya que los seres vivos parecían rebotar al tocar el filo de la espada. Cuando Muramasa lo vio, pensó que la espada de su rival no era lo suficientemente afilada y que había ganado, pero entonces irrumpió un monje itinerante. Había estado observando la competición un rato, y decidió que la espada de Masamune era de más calidad. Según él, la espada de Murasama era una creación maléfica y ávida de sangre, ya que cortaba todo en pedazos indiscriminadamente. En cambio, la espada de Masamune no mataba innecesariamente. Así fue como Masamune fue elegido el mejor fabricante de espadas, mientras que Murasama quedó relegado en un segundo puesto.

-Y a santo de que me cuentas esta historia!?-le preguntaba Heiji sin entenderlo.

-A que esa es una de las razones por la que es imposible que me derrotes-le decía Seguru-Mi espada está endemoniada, y sirve para poder acabar con cualquiera. En cambio, tú tienes una espada benévola que no mata porque sí, y eso demuestra que la Masamura es mejor, porque tiene lo que debe hacer una espada.

-Eso no demuestra nada!-le decía Heiji intentando atacarle-Y cuál es la otra razón!?

Esta vez, Seguru no bloqueó, sino que esquivó grácilmente con la cabeza el ataque frontal de Heiji.

-Que desde que hemos comenzado esta batalla, no me has atacado ni una sola vez con el filo de tú espada, sinó con el reverso-le decía sonriendo Seguru.

En ese momento, Heiji se quedó descolocado. Seguru lo aprovechó y le hizo un corte en la mejilla. Heiji tiró para atrás, mientras jadeaba y le salía un poco de sangre en el rostro.

-Una espada benévola y un chaval que no va a muerte contra mí no tienen ninguna posibilidad de ganarme-le decía Seguru-No tienes las agallas de matarme!

-Callate!-le decía Heiji-No hace falta que te maté para poder detenerte!

-Y como se supone que me vas a derrotar, mocoso?-le preguntaba Seguru.

-Lo haré a mi manera!-le decía Heiji mientras iba a la carga.

-Creo que debería mostrarte de una vez por todas la clara diferencia que hay entre nosotros-le decía Seguru sujetando fuerte la espada.

Fue entonces cuando Heizo vio lo mismo que cuando se enfrentó a él: de la espada salía una extraña energía oscura.

-Heiji, ten cuidado!-le advertía Heizo-Va a usar el mismo método con el que me derrotó!

Al oir aquello, Heiji detuvo su carrera y se puso a la defensiva. Eso le salvó, porqué en ese instante se le colocó Seguru delante suyo y le soltó un ataque que, aunque se protegió, le costaba mantenerse en pie.

-Pero que…!?-exclamaba Heiji.

En ese momento, pudo ver sorprendido que de la espada de Heizo salía una extraña energía oscura de color negro, y que en la cara de Seguru le salían unas extrañas marcas de color negro en el rostro.

-Que le ha salido en el rostro!?-se preguntaba asustada Sato.

-Parecen un tipo de marcas…!-comentaba Shiratori.

-Qué demonios te ha pasado!?-le preguntaba nervioso Heiji.

-Yo puedo sacar el máximo poder de una espada, y ella me permite obtener parte de su poder-le contaba Seguru-Ahora el poder de esta espada demoníaca fluye por mi cuerpo, y tengo un poder sobrehumano.

Seguru desapareció de la vista de Heiji, y con una velocidad que ni Heiji podía verle, comenzó a atacarle a discreción, haciéndole un montón de cortes en sus brazos y sus piernas.

-Mierda, es demasiado rápido!-pensaba Heiji mientras sufría los cortes-Debo fijarlo y atacarlo con todo lo que pueda!

Heiji intentó ver a Seguru, que era imposible localizarlo yendo a tanta velocidad. En un momento dado, vio una sombra negra.

-Ahí está!-pensaba Heiji atacando de frente con su espada sin dudarlo.

Pero tal fue su decepción al ver que no le había alcanzado. En ese momento, Seguru ya le había ganado la espalda.

-Estás al descubierto!-le advenía Seguru atacándole.

Heiji no pudo esquivarlo y recibió el corte en la espalda.

-Gah!-gritaba Heiji dolorido y cayendo al suelo.

-Heiji!-gritaba preocupado Ginshiro.

Mientras se intentaba girar como podía, Seguru estaba de pie ante él, dominándole por completo.

-No eres más que un excentrico con una katana demasiado buena para que tú la tengas-le decía Ginshiro-Así no llegaras lejos, mocoso.

-Mierda, no puedo moverme!-pensaba Heiji desesperado-Ya He perdido demasiada sangre! Quiero continuar, pero no puedo! Quiero ayudar en todo lo que pueda, pero no soy capaz! En serio voy a morir aquí y ahora!? Maldición, maldición, maldición!

-Es hora de que mueras, mocoso-le decía Seguru apuntando su espada al corazón de Heiji-Al menos haré que tú espada la reciba alguien mejor que tú.

-Oh no, Heiji!-gritaba asustado Heizo al ver que su hijo iba a morir.

-Detente!-le gritaba Ginshiro.

Seguru intentó apuñalar a Heiji. Pero justo cuando estaba a 1 centímetro de penetrarle en la carne y atravesarle el corazón, el hombre se detuvo. En ese momento, giró su cabeza hacía atrás y dijo:

-No ves que tu esfuerzo inútil no servirá de nada, mocosa?

Se lo estaba diciendo a Kazuha, que le estaba sujetando con un abrazo.

-Kazuha, que demonios haces ahí!?-gritaba preocupado Ginshiro-Huye ahora mismo!

-No lo haré!-le gritaba ella-Si lo hago, Heiji morirá!

-Kazuha…-decía Heiji con lo que le quedaba de energía-Por favor, huye…

-Serás estúpido!-le regañaba ella-No me lo digas como si fueras a morir ahora!

Heiji se sorprendió al oír aquellas palabras. En ese momento, vio que salían lágrimas de los ojos de Kazuha.

-Hemos pasado juntos peores cosas que esto, y a veces por intentar protegerme te has pasado!-decía llorando Kazuha-Pero lo hemos superado y lo hemos terminado sonriendo al final de todo. Aún tenemos más cosas que hacer juntos en el futuro: más casos, mas misterios, más momentos divertidos y tristes…!Así que no me dejes sola, Heiji! Sé que vas a salir de esta, así que levántate, por favor!

Ante esa petición, Heiji se quedó mudo. Le hizo despertar de una vez.

-Ella tiene razón…-pensaba Heiji-Es tal y como me dijo el niñato de las gafas, no puedo dejar cosas pendientes antes de morir. Así que muévete ya, cuerpo!

-Vamos Heiji, sé que puedes levantarte!-le apoyaba Kazuha-Yo confió en ti!

Al oír aquellas palabras, Seguru recordó un amargo recuerdo de una frase que le dijo cierta mujer:

"-Yo confío en ti"

Al recordarlo, apretó fuertemente el brazo de Kazuha y la sujetó, tanto que le hizo daño.

-Ay!-gritaba dolorida Kazuha.

-Kazuha!-gritaba preocupado Ginshiro.

-No me gusta matar mujeres, pero me has hecho recordar algo por lo que me he arrepentido incluso ahora!-le decía Ginshiro nervioso y molesto-Debo acabar contigo para poder olvidar ese pecado!

-Mierda, quiero moverme!-pensaba desesperado Heiji-Da igual si no se mueve mi cuerpo, que se mueva mi alma! Vamos, vamos, vamooooooooos!

"Quieres proteger aquello que más deseas, verdad?"

Heiji oyó una voz que resonaba en su cabeza.

-Quien me está hablando!?-pensaba extrañado Heiji-Acaso son alucinaciones mías!?

"Como mi portador, aquél que puede conocer mi verdadero propósito en este mundo, te entregaré el poder que necesitas. Acabemos con la oscuridad que reside en ese hombre y evitemos más destrucción innecesaria"

En un momento dado, a Heiji le pareció ver a su lado una silueta humana. Estaba totalmente cubierta de luz, y lo único que se podía apreciar era una forma femenina. La silueta le tocó la mejilla y entonces, Heiji notó algo en su cuerpo. Algo que iba junto al latir de su corazón.

-Que le pasa a mi cuerpo?-se preguntaba extrañado Heiji-Me siento más ligero que antes…

-Descansa en paz en el otro lado, muchacha!-le gritaba Seguru antes de cortarle la cabeza.

-Noooo!-gritaba Ginshiro.

-Heiji, salvameee!-gritaba Kazuha.

Y antes de que pudiera cortarle la cabeza, la Murasama chocó con el reverso de una espada. Esa era Masamune, quien era portada por Heiji.

-QUE LE ESTÁS HACIENDO A MI KAZUHA, BASTARDO!

Y con esa furía, Heiji le hizo un ataque frontal clavándole la espada en el hombro derecho, y lanzándolo lejos. Era el primer ataque que pudo darle a Seguru.

-Heiji…!?

Kagura dejó de hablar al ver a Heiji. De su espada salía una energía de color blanco, y en la cara y en los brazos le salían unas marcas de color blanco.

-Que le pasa!?-exclamaba sorprendido Chiba.

-Parece que es lo mismo que ha hecho el tal Seguru!-decía Shiratori-Pero esta vez es distinto…

-Heiji, estás bien!?-le preguntaba Kazuha-Que te ha pasado!?

-Sí, estoy bien, tranquila-le decía Heiji-Es más, estoy mejor que nunca!

-Menos mal…-decía aliviada Kazuha.

Heiji vió a Kazuha, y sin mirarla, le dijó:

-Kazuha, tengo que decirte algo. Tú…me gustas mucho!

…

-EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH!?-exclamaban todos sorprendidos por la confesión.

-Yo me esperaba algo así, pero no de esta manera…-decía sonriendo Ginshiro, que desde hace años ya sabía por dónde iban los tiros.

-Pero que dices ahora, estúpido!?-le decía muy sonrojada Kazuha-Crees que este es el mejor momento para decirlo!?

-Bueno, ya lo intenté en el lago, y no salió tal y como lo planeé!-decía Heiji recordando como la JASD le arruinó el momento romántico.

-Y por qué me lo dices ahora!?-le preguntaba Kazuha.

-Porque ahora ya no me he dejado nada pendiente por decir!-le decía sonriendo Heiji-Así puedo concentrarme en totalidad contra ese hombre. Así que si salgo de esta, espero que salgamos juntos a menudo, Kazuha!

Kazuha se quedó embobada con las palabras de Heiji, que fue el primero de los dos que por fin se le declaró al otro sin que hubiera algún extraño incidente que los separará (aleluya, dirán los shippers).

Mientras, Seguru se levantaba del suelo tras caer al recibir el ataque.

-Me equivocaba, me has sorprendido gratamente joven!-decía sonriendo Seguru-Y pensar que hubiera otra persona como yo que pudiera despertar el poder de una gran espada y poder herirme! Eso demuestra que tu sed de sangre ha despertado.

-Te equivocas viejo!-le cortaba en seco Heiji-Es verdad que me he dado cuenta que ganar sin herir o cortar a tu oponente es prácticamente imposible, pero eso no significa que debas matarle por gusto o necesidad. Pasa igual con esta espada: ha sido usada en campos de batalla y ha acabado con muchos enemigos, pero jamás despertó todo su potencial. Eso es porque ninguno de sus portadores entendió el verdadero propósito de esta espada, y yo la he podido comprender.

Heiji le apuntó con su espada, y le dijó serio:

-Esta espada y yo ahora estamos conectados y con el mismo propósito: aunque tengamos que herir o incluso acabar con cualquiera que se enfrenté a nosotros, protegeremos aquello que nos importa con todas nuestras fuerzas!


	40. Capítulo 40: Descontrol

_Hooooola a todos! Aquí os traigo un especial de cuatro capítulos por los problemas ocasionados y por no subir a tiempo algunos capítulos! En estos cuatro capítulos, habrá un flashback muy largo, probablemente el que más, por eso pensé que quedaría bien subirlos a la vez. Espero que disfrutéis de este regalo. Y sin más demora, que empiece el primer de los cuatro capítulos!_

Capítulo 40: Descontrol

Heiji, tras su declaración y con mirada seria, estaba preparado para derrotar a Seguru.

-No te hagas el creído, mocoso!-le respondía Seguru-Aunque hayas despertado ahora el poder de tú espada, no podrás contra alguien que lo ha hecho durante décadas!

En ese mismo intante, Seguru desapareció.

-Oh, no!-respondía nerviosa Sato-Va a luchar como antes!

-Si lo hace, Heiji va a perder!-decía preocupado Ginshiro.

-Tranquilos, no os preocupéis.

Quien decía esa frase fue Kazuha, quien extrañamente tenía una sonrisa de confianza en su cara.

-Porqué dices eso!?-le preguntaba extrañado Shiratori-Si antes le ha dado una paliza!

-Vosotros no conocéis bien a Heiji!-les decía ella mientras le observaba-En un combate de kendo, él no pierde nunca contra el mismo rival dos veces!

Heiji se mantuvo quieto hasta que en un momento dado, con gran velocidad, movió su espada, consiguiendo defenderse con facilidad.

-Cómo!?-exclamaba impactado Seguru.

-No me vas a volver a sorprender como antes, viejo!-le decía Heiji seguro-Cuando me has atacado antes, me he fijado en tú patrón de movimientos, y en los momentos en que movías la espada para atacarme. El problema es que no contaba con la suficiente velocidad y reflejos para poder defenderme. Pero ahora es distinto!

Heiji lanzó a Seguru, que se retiró hacia atrás. Cuando Seguru quiso volver a la carga, vio que Heiji había desaparecido.

-Detrás de ti-le decía la voz de Heiji a sus espaldas.

Seguru se giró a toda velocidad y bloqueó el ataque, pero se hizo un pequeño corte en la mano. A continuación, Heiji volvía a estar detrás de él. Seguru volvió a girarse y defenderse, pero otro nuevo corte le hizo.

-Increíble, le está superando en velocidad!-decía sorprendido Ginshiro.

-Aunque le hace cortes pequeños, al menos ya puede herirle!-decía sonriente Chiba al pensar que tenían posibilidades de ganar.

-Ese es Heiji!-decía contenta Kazuha.

-Cómo es posible que me puedas ganar en velocidad!?-decía molesto Seguru buscando a Heiji.

-Eso es porque mi espada y la tuya son muy diferentes-le decía Heiji, que se había detenido detrás de Seguru.

-Explicate!-le decía Seguru girándose.

-Puedo comprobar que las dos espadas tienen un gran poder, pero no están del todo equilibradas-le explicaba Heiji-Tu Murasama hace cortes más profundos, pero no te da mucha velocidad. En cambio, la Masamune puede ir a gran velocidad, pero no tiene tanta fuerza a la hora de cortar. Por tanto, eso significa que con varios tajos de tú espada podrás acabar conmigo fácilmente. Pero sí los puedo esquivar y hacerte daño poco a poco, que crees que va a suceder?

Heiji levantó su espada y le dijo:

-Ríndete ya. Aunque prolonguemos este encuentro durante horas, el resultado será prácticamente el mismo.

Seguru se quedó mudo. Entonces, cogió bien fuerte su espada y dijo en voz baja.

-No voy a perder…no voy a perder aún…Aún debo acabar con este mundo por ella…

Con furia en sus ojos, atacó a Heiji, que le bloqueó el ataque como pudo.

-No moriré hasta hacerles pagar por lo que hicieron!-gritaba Seguru.

-Tsk!-decía Heiji defendiéndose-No creas que voy a hacerlo yo también!

Heiji se movió con rapidez y le hizo algunos cortes a Seguru, pero él ahora atacaba con más fuerza que antes.

-Aún le está superando en velocidad!-notaba Sato.

-Sí, pero ahora Seguru le está atacando con más agresividad que antes!-decía Shiratori-No tiene más remedio que esquivarle!

El juego siguió durante unos segundos. En un ataque, Heiji tuvo que moverse hacia atrás. En ese momento, vio algo que le extrañó. La fuerza de la Murasama parecía aumentar, pero las marcas negras se extendían cada vez más por el cuerpo de Seguru.

-Yo…yo…yo…-decía sin parar Seguru, que parecía perder el conocimiento.

En un momento dado, sus ojos se pusieron en rojo, y con un gran ataque, fue a por Heiji. Aunque pudo defenderse, Seguru lo mandó volando lejos.

-Heiji!-gritaba preocupada Kazuha.

-Que le ocurre!?-preguntaba Sato nerviosa-No parece el mismo de antes!

-Parece como si hubiese perdido el control de sí mismo!-decía Ginshiro.

Heiji se levantó, y dijo:

-Creo que su sed de venganza ha hecho que su espada le consuma por dentro-decía Heiji-Ahora no es más que una bestia descontrolada movido por la ira.

Seguru le comenzó a atacar con varios golpes. Ahora Seguru le podía hacer algunos cortes a Heiji.

-Maldición!-decía Heiji en el aprieto-Pero debo aprovecharlo, ahora tiene la guardia baja!

Heiji le hizo fácilmente unos cortes, pero parecía no afectarle las heridas. Seguru seguía atacando sin pensar.

-A pesar de haber sido herido, sigue atacando!?-decía angustiado Chiba al ver a Seguru.

-Ahora mismo ni parece que sea humano…!-decía Kazuha preocupada.

Mientras, Seguru y Heiji seguían dándose espadazos entre ellos. Pero ahora le ganaba la partida Seguru.

-No voy a perder contra ti, mocoso!-gritaba Seguru enloquecido-No voy a dejar que el esfuerzo de tantos años sean desperdiciados!

-Porque haces esto!?-le preguntaba Heiji intentando defenderse-Que te mueve para que incluso desperdicies tú humanidad!?

-Tú no sabes nada de mí!-le gritaba Seguru-Quiero acabar con este mundo para vengar las muertes de las únicas personas a las que realmente quise: mi hijo y Shizuka!

Al oír aquello, Heiji quedó impactado, y su defensa estaba completamente baja. Seguru le movió la espada y le atacó.

-Yo voy a acabar con este maldito mundo!-gritaba Seguru con toda su rabia.

Heiji recibió una gran herida en la parte derecha de su cara, el cual sangró mucho. Cuando todos lo vieron, se quedaron helados.

-HEIJIIIIII!-gritaba completamente angustiada Kazuha.

Mientras Heiji caya desangrado, Seguru recordó el pasado que le llevó a convertirse en lo que era ahora.

FLASHBACK

Hace 50 años…

En esa época, había mucha violencia en Japón, y la policía era muy necesitada. En el departamento de policía de Osaka, podíamos encontrar a un joven Seguru con 20 años. Aunque hacía su trabajo, no era muy querido por sus compañeros.

-Mirad, ahí está Seguru leyendo el periódico sin hacer nada-cuchicheaba uno de los policías.

-Solo hace unas pocas misiones, y encima con mala cara!-decía otro-No puede estar orgulloso de ser parte del prestigioso cuerpo de policía!?

-Por lo que he oído, era el hijo de unos criminales que murieron en un incendio, y el jefe Rozuko le rescató-decía otro que se había enterado bien.

-Mh, pues razón de más para que trabajé!-se mofaba uno de ellos-Que compensé el error que provocaron sus padres en vida!

Al acabar la frase, un cuchillo a gran velocidad rozó su mejilla y se quedó incrustado en la pared. Ese cuchillo venía de la mesa de Seguru.

-Vaya, la puntería me ha fallado-decía con una mirada intimidatoria a los policías bocazas-La próxima vez, iré a por el ojo.

Los policías le miraron atemorizados, y yéndose lentamente a otro lado. Mientras, Rozuko miraba la escena en silencio y molesto.

Más tarde, en el despacho del inspector, se reunieron los dos en privado.

-Estoy harto de tú actitud!—le regañaba Rozuko-No mueves casi un dedo, y ahora te metes con tus compañeros!

-Perdona, pero nunca les he considerado "compañeros" a unos rastreros como ellos-le declaraba Seguru.

-Que te quede claro que sí no cambias esa actitud rebelde tuya, no vas a seguir más en el cuerpo de policía!-le decía Rozuko-Sin este trabajo, no vas a llegar a ningún lugar en este mundo!

-Yo haré lo que me dé la gana, y sabes que saldré tarde o temprano de este lugar tan cochambroso!-le decía enfadado Seguru antes de largarse dando un portazo.

-Maldito crío molesto!-decía en silencio Rozuko.

Por la tarde, en la mansión, Seguru ya se encontraba allí mirando el jardín exterior.

-Anda señor, como es que se encuentra usted aquí?-le preguntaba Shizuka extrañada-No tenía hoy trabajo?

-Me he ido antes de tiempo, algún problema!?-le decía un poco molesto Seguru.

-Pero eso está mal!-le regañaba Shizuka-Si un hombre como usted se olvida de sus obligaciones, en el futuro no podrá llegar a ser responsable de su propia vida!

-Y-y-y que quieres que haga!?-le decía Seguru, que siempre le costaba ponerse en contra de esa criada-Los policías de mi trabajo no paran de decir cosas malas sobre mí en secreto!

-Qué mala gente!-opinaba ahora Shizuka-Voy a decirle eso a mi señor para que no le hagan más!

-No, no lo hagas!-le detenía Seguru cogiéndola del brazo-El viejo está al tanto, y a pesar de eso, no les dice nada! Además, sí una criada como tú le falta al respeto, te echará a la calle!

-No me importa!-le decía ella-No dejaré que a alguien tan bueno como usted le hagan más daño!

En ese momento, Seguru se levantó y la abrazó.

-Idiota, a mí sí que me importa!-le decía Seguru-Sí te vas, no tendría nadie quien me apoyará. Prefiero que me odien miles a perder a una persona que me quiere tal y como soy.

…

-Ah-ah-ah, lo siento!-decía unos segundos después Seguru todo rojo-No quería hacer esto!

-No, quien lo siente soy yo, señor!-decía Shizuka también roja como un tomate y yéndose rápido-No debería de haberme quedado tanto tiempo aquí, dada la importancia de la cena de esta noche! Ahora mismo vuelvo al trabajo!

-Importante?-preguntaba extrañado Seguru-Que va a pasar hoy por la noche?

-No se lo ha contado el señor?-le respondía Shizuka-Hoy vendrán a cenar inspectores de otras regiones para hablar de algo importante.

Seguru se quedó pensativo durante unos minutos. Porqué su jefe no le había hablado de esto antes? Y de qué tipo de conversación tenían que hablar unos peces gordos como ellos?

La noche cayó, y las criadas de la mansión limpiaban cualquier mota de polvo para que quedara todo reluciente. Mientras, Seguru estaba leyendo una revista en su habitación. En un momento dado, Rozuko abrió la puerta mientras se ponía un kimono muy caro.

-Hoy voy a charlar con amigos míos muy importantes-le decía serio Rozuko-No quiero que salgas de tú habitación, para así no dar una mala impresión. Te ha quedado claro!?

-Tranquilo, tú salvaje y gamberro chaval se quedará aquí aburrido para no estorbar tú reunión con los mafiosos de tus amigos-le decía Seguru sin girarse ni siquiera a verle la cara.

-Hm!-respondía molesto Rozuko mientras cerraba con fuerza la puerta.

Pero Seguru había mentido: sí quería irse y enterarse de lo que hablaban. Dejó la revista en el suelo y salió por la ventana. Bajó por el tejado y con un salto, aterrizó en el suelo. Sabía que no podía entrar directamente en la habitación, así que fue por la parte baja de la casa, y arrastrándose por el suelo, encontró un agujero por el que podía ver más o menos lo que había dentro de la habitación, y podía escuchar con claridad lo que hablaban allí dentro.

-Bueno Rozuko-san, ya nos puedes decir de qué trata la reunión?-le preguntaba uno de sus amigos, que era un hombre de aspecto recio, musculado y cabello negro corto.

-Perdonad, tenía que tomar ciertas medidas-le decía Rozuko-No quería que cierto estorbo apareciese por aquí.

-A cambio, trae más sake!-le decía un hombre orondo de 45 años, con barba de hace tres días y sonriendo como un bobo a causa del alcohol-No me voy a contentar con tres tragos!

-Eso eso!-le decía el último de sus compañeros, un hombre de aspecto normal, pero también borracho-Que corra el sake!

-Ahora vendrá alguna criada a servirnos!-les decía Rozuko enfadado mientras ponía el dedo índice en la boca-No hagáis tanto ruido!

Cuando Rozuko se sentó, comenzaron a hablar sobre el tema:

-Os he llamado aquí para intentar encontrar una manera de pillar a los Hasegawa-les explicaba Rozuko

-Ah sí, esa familia yakuza que ha crecido bastante los últimos años!-explicaba el borracho de aspecto normal-Antes no eran más que estorbos, pero con las transacciones y ventas que han hecho, están a la altura de las grandes familias.

-En mí prefectura son un quebradero de cabeza!-explicaba el borracho orondo con botellita en mano-Hay que acabar con ellos cuanto antes!

-Sin embargo, tenemos pocas pistas sobre ellos desde hace tiempo-explicaba el hombre musculado-Cuando tenemos un soplo sobre dónde se encuentran o su base, desaparecen a la velocidad del rayo, como si hubiesen presentido que íbamos a cazarles.

-Insinúas la posibilidad de un topo?-decía Rozuko mientras se tomaba una copa-Pero ahora estamos teniendo cuidado con ello. No creo que hayan infiltrado alguien en el cuerpo de policía.

-Pues entonces, no se puede explicar cómo lo han hecho-decía el musculado-Hay que descubrirlos cuanto antes, o pueden revelar secretos internos de la policía a otras bandas.

-Por eso les he querido invitar a mí casa-les explicaba Rozuko-Me han informado de que habrá un intercambio de dinero por droga dentro de tres días, y les explicaré el plan aquí, lejos de chivatos, para que así les podamos pillar de una vez por todas!

En ese momento, se oyó el sonido de una puerta que se abría.

-Les vengo a traer más sake-decía una voz.

Seguru se sorprendió al oír aquella voz: era la de Shizuka.

-Shizuka?-se preguntaba Seguru.

-Bien, pues haremos lo siguiente!-les indicaba Rozuko-El grupo de Manzaki-san irá por la parte trasera del puerto, el grupo de Tohiro-san estará en el buque próximo al del intercambio, el de Mizoru-san…

Mientras Rozuko iba explicando el plan con cautela, Shizuka se disponía a servir el sake en sus copas.

-Espero que salga cuanto antes de este lugar lleno de cerdos…-pensaba preocupado Seguru.

En un momento dado, Shizuka quiso servirle sake al hombre musculado, y se situó justo encima de Seguru.

-Anda, está sobre mi cabeza-se daba cuenta Seguru-Aunque espera un momento: sí está sobre mí y se acota, entonces…!

-Aquí tiene, señor-le decía Shizuka mientras le servía Sake acotándose.

Y en ese momento fue cuando Seguru pudo ver algo que solo se puede ver desde abajo y muy cerca: las braguitas de Shizuka.

-Mierdaaaaa!-decía Seguru mientras chorreaba sangre por la nariz y conteniéndose con fuerza-Aguanta Seguru, o sino es tú final!

Cuando ya acabó de servir al musculado, se fue hacía el hombre orondo.

-Uffff, menos mal!-suspiraba mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz-Eso ha estado cerca!

Shizuka también le sirvió sake al hombre orondo. Mientras llenaba la copa, el hombre la miró de forma pervertida, y en un momento dado le cogió del trasero.

-Mh, ya me gustaría que mi mujer tuviera unas posaderas como estas!-comentaba sonriendo el hombre orondo.

Esa acción hizo que molestará a Seguru. Mientras, la víctima, que era Shizuka, se movió rápido y se apartó del pervertido. Justo en ese momento, el hombre con barba la abrazó mientras estaba borracho y dijo:

-Oye Rozuko-san, desde cuando tienes una criada tan linda?-le preguntaba el hombre sin dejar que ella se alejara.

-Ah, esta?-le respondía Rozuko-La encontré hace unos dos años en un grupo que vendían chicas para tareas domésticas. Es servicial y trabaja mucho sin quejarse.

-Ah, como me encantaría tenerla como criada-decía envidioso el hombre orondo-Rozuko-san, me la podrías dejar para esta noche?

Entonces el orondo se acercó a la muchacha y, sonriendo mientras contemplaba su rostro y su físico, le decía:

-Oye señorita, quieres jugar un poco conmigo? Nos lo pasaremos muy bien entre tú y yo.

-Lo siento, pero aún tengo mucho trabajo que hacer…!-decía ella evitándolo al saber por dónde iban los tiros.

Pero cuando se quiso ir, el hombre que la abrazó no la dejaba. Cuando hizo la mínima fuerza para quitárselo de encima, él la cogió y la dejó en el suelo de manera que no pudiera moverse. En ese momento, Seguru sabía que las cosas iban a peor.

-Oye, déjamela después a mí, vale?-le decía a su compañero orondo-Yo también quiero disfrutar de lo que puede ofrecerme un bellezón como ella.

-Por favor, mira que hacer ese tipo de cosas ahora…!-decía el musculado apartando la mirada de la escena.

Shizuka sabía que estaba acorralada, y solo le quedaba una esperanza: la ayuda de su amo.

-Rozuko-sama, por favor ayúdeme!-le pedía ella desesperada.

-Hoy mis amigos han venido a disfrutar un poco, por lo que necesito que se sientan a gusto-le comentaba tranquilamente Rozuko sin moverse-Además, que tiene de malo esto? Una criada debe obedecer las órdenes de sus amos sin rechistar, verdad?

Con la mirada fría que le hacía, Shizuka supo que a su jefe no le importaba nada lo que le pasase. Cuando intentó gritar para pedir ayuda, el hombre normal le tapó la boca.

-Oye chica, no llames a más personas-le decía sonriendo el normal-No querrás que nos quiten nuestra diversión, verdad?

Ella estaba a punto de llorar, mientras el orondo se acercaba de manera amenazadora.

-Allá voy querida-le decía mirándola por detrás-Al principio asusta, pero cuando entré, ya te sentirás más cómoda. (No hace falta que lo explique, verdad?)

Justo antes de llegar a ella, el hombre se detuvo y estaba quieto de gachas.

-Que, ya has cogido carne!?-le preguntaba el normal al verle en la misma posición.

Pero se olió algo raro al ver que salía un trozo de metal de la espalda de su amigo y volvía para adentro. Pero se confirmaron las sospechas al ver a su amigo orondo vomitando sangre, y cayendo al suelo desplomado víctima de ser atravesado en el abdomen por algo afilado. Al ver aquello, todos se armaron preocupados y sin bajar la guardia.

-Que ha pasado!?-gritaba preocupado Rozuko.

-Maldita mocosa!-gritaba molesto el normal mientras la lanzaba al suelo apretándole el brazo que casi le iba a lesionar-Has llamado a alguien!?

De repente, una katana salió del suelo y atravesó la muñeca que sujetaba a Shizuka.

-Aaaaaagh!-gritaba el hombre mientras la soltaba a causa del dolor.

Entonces, el suelo se rompió y salió Seguru, que sujetó a Shizuka para que no se alejara de él.

-Seguru-sama!-gritaba sorprendida Shizuka.

-Ni se os ocurra tocarla, desgraciados!-le gritaba Seguru enfadado.

Cogió la espada que llevaba consigo y le remató en el pecho al hombre normal.

-Maldito…-decía el musculado intentando desenvainar.

Pero se detuvo cuando Seguru le amenazaba poniéndole la espada a la altura del cuello.

-Ya que te has comportado decentemente, te dejó la opción de no quedar como tus amiguitos…-le amenazaba Seguru con mirada seria.

Ante aquello, no tuvo más remedio que soltar su katana.

-Seguru, qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo!?-le gritaba enfadado Rozuko.

-Vosotros habéis comenzado!-le respondía Seguru-La habéis forzado a hacerlo!

-Sabes lo que has hecho!?-le gritaba Rozuko-Acabar con dos jefes de policía te convierte en un criminal!

-No me arrepiento de nada!-le decía Seguru-Debía haber hecho esto desde hace tiempo!

-Pues lárgate de esta casa, maldito crío!-le ordenaba Rozuko-Haz que te maten en una sucia calle, que es a lo que perteneces!

El chico se fue muy molesto a su habitación, y en menos de cinco minutos estaba en la puerta de la mansión con una bolsa con sus pertenencias y una espada para protección personal.

-Espere un momento, Seguru-sama!-le detenía Shizuka mientras él abría la puerta.

-No voy a quedarme aquí!-le decía molesto Seguru-Voy a irme de aquí y no me vas a convencerme de quedarme en este antro de delincuentes!

-No es eso!-le decía ella-Yo quería decirte que…quiero irme contigo.

Seguru se giró sorprendido al oír aquello.

-Que te crees tú eso!-le gritaba molesto Rozuko cogiéndola del pelo con fuerza.

-Ay!-gritaba Shizuka dolorida.

-Con este chico no tengo remedio, pero aún puedo sacar provecho de una tonta como tú!-decía Rozuko mientras sonreía.

Sin que se diese cuenta, vio como el puñetazo de un Seguru cabreado le impactaba en la cara, lanzándolo lejos de los dos. Las criadas se quedaron quietas sin saber qué hacer.

-Vamonos!-le decía Seguru cogiéndola del brazo.

-E-espere…!-decía Shizuka intentando seguirle el ritmo.

La pareja salió pitando de la casa, y mientras corrían por las calles, Seguru le dijo:

-Siento haberte metido en esto. Ahora por mi culpa tenemos que huir los dos.

-No me importa-decía ella-Aunque tengamos que comenzar una nueva vida, sí estoy a su lado seguro que saldremos adelante!

Seguru vio cómo le sonreía, y se dio cuenta de que aquella chica realmente le amaba. Al ver aquello, decidió sonreír también.

-Yo también lo creo…-decía Seguru feliz.

-Por cierto, me he olvidado mi ropa en la mansión!-decía preocupada Shizuka.

-No hace falta, ya encontraremos ropas más preciosas que esas para una chica como tú!-le decía Seguru-Además… el color blanco te va genial…

Shizuka no lo entendió, hasta que cayó en la cuenta y con la cara roja, gritó:

-Pervertido!

Esa noche de luna llena, con una bofetada como sonido, comenzó el amor de esos dos jóvenes.


	41. Capítulo 41: La verdad oculta

Hooooola a todos! Este es el segundo capítulo del especial. Si no has visto el anterior, mírate el capítulo 40 antes de seguir. En este flashback, los personajes que aparecen serían creados por moi, no hay algún personaje que pertenezca a alguna de las series del crossover (o sí? (Risas)). Por ello, se podría decir que es una especie de historia original, así que espero que os guste. Y sin más demora, que comience el capítulo!

Capítulo 41: La verdad oculta

CONTINUACIÓN DEL FLASHBACK

Habían pasado ya cinco años desde que Seguru y Shizuka se habían largado de la mansión de Rokuzo. Los dos se casaron un par de años más tarde después del incidente, y vivían en una zona costera cerca del río que cruzaba la zona de Osaka.

Seguru trabajaba como herrero forjador. Aunque no era un trabajo bien pagado, él se esforzaba cada día para así cubrir las necesidades de su familia. Un día, como todos los demás, acabó su trabajo y se dirigió a su humilde hogar. Aunque pareciese una cabaña hecha con madera de poca calidad, para la pareja era muy acogedora e ideal.

-Buenas!-le decía Seguru sonriente al entrar por la puerta-Ya he vuelto!

-Bienvenido a casa, cariño!-le saludaba Shizuka con el devantal mientras cocinaba arroz-Ahora te traigo la cena!

Más tarde, los dos comieron en la mesa.

-Ah, tú arroz es el más delicioso que hay!-decía satisfecho Seguru.

-Bueno, es que en la empresa me dan a veces productos que sobran, pero que aún pueden ser cocinados-le explicaba ella-Yo solo hago lo que aprendí en la mansión.

-Por cierto, hablando de trabajo…-le decía Seguru mirando su barriga-Seguro que no deberías tomarte un descanso? Ya que está a punto de llegar…

-Ah, por eso?-le decía ella mientras se masajeaba el vientre-No te preocupes, no estoy haciendo ningún trabajo de esfuerzo. Además, necesitamos todo el dinero que dispongamos para poder cuidarlo.

Como estaréis algunos confundidos, os explicaré que el vientre de Shizuka se había hinchado bastante. Y no era porque tuviera gases, pensarán los graciosos. Era algo que se había formado hará unos ocho meses y medio, y que les convertiría dentro de poco en padres.

-Sí tienes problemas, avísame-le decía Seguru-Trabajaré más mientras tú descansas. Es más, incluso trabajaré en tú empresa comercial!

-No hace falta, bobo!-le decía ella cariñosamente-Además, no creo que puedas entrar fácilmente en la empresa. Son estrictos a la hora de escoger gente.

Y entre risas, pasó la noche. Los dos tenían la vida que ellos querían, e iba a mejorar aún más con la llegada de su hijo.

Días más tarde, Seguru estaba cerrando su herrería cuando, de repente, aparecieron cuatro policías que se dirigían hacia él.

-Que es lo que quieren?-les preguntaba Seguru de mala gana sin olvidar aún su tirria-Ya he cerrado el negocio.

-Hemos venido a hablar con usted-le decía uno de los policías-Y también que nos acompañe.

-Pues lo siento, pero hoy no va a poder ser-les negaba Seguru-Mi mujer me espera en casa. Vuelvan mañana y ya veremos.

-Lo siento, pero no tiene derecho a hacerlo-le decía el policía sonriendo maliciosamente mientras sacaba a escondidas un cuchillo.

Seguru lo pudo ver y lo contrarrestó golpeándole en el estómago y robándole el cuchillo. Sus compañeros intentaron reducirlo, pero con el cuchillo les consiguió desarmar y derrotarlos. Pero justo cuando iba a escapar, se dio cuenta de que entre las sombras habian ocho policías apuntándole con sus respectivas armas.

-Tsk!-decía resignado Seguru, al ver que no tendría tiempo de acabar con todos.

-Vaya, vaya!-decía un policía mientras aplaudía lentamente-Sí que eres fuerte! Menos mal que mi señor me aconsejó que trajera más hombres.

-Y tú quién eres?-le preguntaba Seguru.

-Me presentaré, soy el oficial Shinatsu-le decía el joven de 22 años de cabellera rubia, uniforme negro, espada en mano y con una falsa sonrisa-Es un honor conocerle, había oído muchas cosas sobre usted cuando trabajaba en el departamento.

-Y que quieres de mí?-le preguntaba Seguru-Ya no tengo nada que ver con ese antro!

-Mi amo me ordenó que le trajese a usted para así ayudar en cierta investigación que estamos llevando a cabo-le explicaba Shinatsu.

-Y porque debería interesarme?-le decía Seguru intentando irse.

-Bueno, puede ser verdad-le decía Shinatsu con una sonrisa maligna-Pero sino colaboras, te podríamos echar los cargos de obstrucción de la ley, y no dudaríamos en echar abajo tú choza de madera.

Ante tal advertencia, Seguru tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes, y acompañó a los policías hasta el departamento.

-Bien, ahora sube las escaleras y…

-Sí, sí, ya me conozco el camino-le interrumpía Seguru a las instrucciones de Shinatsu mientras subía las escaleras.

Pasó por delante de los policías sin decirles nada. Algunos eran nuevos y se preguntaban quién era ese extraño que se paseaba por ahí. Otros ya le conocían, y no decían nada. Finalmente, se puso enfrente de una puerta blanca, y la abrió.

-Ya me extrañaba que hubiera silencio en la comisaría-decía el hombre que se sentaba de espaldas en un sillón.

-Y yo ya sabía que el único que amenazaría de tal manera a alguien como yo serías tú-le decía molesto Seguru-O no es así, Rozuko!?

-Cierra el maldito pico, niñato!-le mandaba Rozuko limpiando una espada de gran calidad, que a pesar de que le habían salido canas, su mal carácter no se iba-Si quisiera, ya te habría metido entre rejas por el puñetazo que me diste antes de largarte!

-Pues no me importaría!-le decía Seguru-Pero no venimos a hablar de aquello, verdad? Si fuese así, ya me hubieras capturado hace ya tiempo.

-Tú siéntate y escucha lo que te tengo que decirte-le mandaba Rozuko.

Mientras Seguru se sentaba de mala gana, se fijó en la espada que llevaba en sus manos.

-Y esa katana?-le preguntó Seguru, que era experto en afilar espadas y objetos punzantes-Es de muy buena calidad.

-Esto?-decía presumiendo Rozuko mientras la observaba-Fue un regalo de un coleccionista de espadas antiguas. Es una Murasama auténtica y de gran valor. Se dice que corre un gran poder demoníaco a través de su hoja que desea la sangre. Es una buena pieza para colgarla en mi despacho.

-Y como la conseguiste?-le preguntaba Seguru-No me digas, con tus sucias artimañas y aceptando trabajos poco honrados.

-Menudo desconsiderado-le replicaba Rozuko mientras dejaba la espada en una estantería-Esto ha sido gracias a los esfuerzos y a la entrega del departamento de policía. Desde que te fuiste, las cosas han ido a mejor: hemos reclutado a más hombres con buenas cualidades y hemos extendido nuestro poderío alrededor de la prefectura.

-Como ese tal Shinatsu?-le preguntaba Seguru.

-Correcto-le respondía Rozuko-Es nuestra joya. Es un agente que acepta las órdenes sin recatar y las cumple a la perfección, algo que tú no hiciste. Incluso te supera en la destreza de la espada.

-Si me has llamado para reírte en mi cara, que te quede claro que no me va a afectar-le decía Seguru mientras se iba por la puerta-Ya abandoné la policía hace tiempo y no me importa lo que le pase con ella.

-Y si tiene que ver con tú familia?

Al oír aquello, Seguru se detuvo. Se giró y se volvió a sentar.

-A qué demonios te refieres?-le preguntaba Seguru con ganas de saber más.

-Recuerdas que, el día que te largaste, tuve una reunión con otros inspectores de policía de otras prefecturas?-le recordaba Rozuko.

-Sí, hablasteis algo de acabar con una familia de la yakuza que se estaba expandiendo rápidamente…-decía Seguru.

-Exacto, la familia Hasegawa-le hablaba Rozuko-Hace 5 años comenzaron a ser relevantes, y ahora son la familia que más comercia de todas! Es la horma de nuestro zapato, los criminales a los que nunca hemos pillado!

-Y por qué me lo dices a mí?-le preguntaba Seguru-Yo no sé nada sobre esa familia.

-Tú no, pero otra persona que tú conoces sí-le respondía sonriendo Rozuko.

Seguru se extrañó al oír aquello.

-Hace unos meses, uno de mis compañeros consiguió pillar a uno de ellos-le explicaba Rozuko-Para su sorpresa, se trataba nada menos que una de sus criadas, una chica llamada Hisae que la pilló in fraganti robando información sobre un plan para sorprender a la familia Hasegawa.

-Vaya, pues menuda sorpresa para el tío-le decía Seguru-Y qué pasó con ella?

-La detuvimos y la intentamos hacer confesar, pero no soltó nada. Al final, mi amigo se volvió loco ante la insistencia de no hablar de la chica y la mató.

-Pobre chica…-decía Seguru-Debía de saber que había entrado en terreno peligroso.

-Que no te dé pena esa chica!-le decía Rozuko-Al morir, nos quedamos sin pistas otra vez! Por eso, intentamos buscar los orígenes de la chica, y encontramos que mi amigo la contrató a partir de un servicio de criadas.

-Y qué?-le preguntaba Seguru-Eso no es muy raro en estos tiempos.

-Al revisar los diferentes incidentes en las distintas prefecturas, nos dimos cuenta de que en cada encargado de los planes, tenía una criada contratada de esa compañía. Es decir, que las chicas eran un chivo expiatorio que revelaba las operaciones que tenía la policía para atraparlos, y así escapar de alguna manera.

-Y si ya sabéis que son ellas, porque no las atrapáis?-le preguntaba Seguru.

-Porque las muy zorras (este insulto no significa que el autor sea machista) escaparon justo cuando se supo la muerte de su compañera!-decía molesto Rozuko-Y debemos encontrarlas para descubrir su base de operaciones!

-Y yo que demonios tengo que ver en este asunto?-preguntaba Seguru-No conozco a ninguna criada espía de las que me estás hablando.

-No me mientas, Seguru-le decía Rozuko sonriendo- O es que acaso no recuerdas bien aquella noche?

Seguru hizo memoria, y se quedó impactado al recordarla:

"Bien, pues haremos lo siguiente! El grupo de Manzaki irá por la parte trasera del puerto, el grupo de Tohiro estará en el buque próximo al del intercambio, el de Mizoru…"

"Les vengo a traer más sake"

"La encontré hace unos dos años en un grupo que vendían chicas para tareas domésticas. Es servicial y trabaja mucho sin quejarse."

Por último, recordó a Shizuka fijándose en los planes mientras servía el té.

-No puede ser…!-decía pálido Seguru al atar cabos.

-Exacto!-le aclaraba Rozuko-Esa bastarda es una traidora que se infiltró en mi hogar para robarnos la información!

-No hables así de mi mujer!-le replicaba Seguru-Ella jamás haría algo así!

-Dices eso, pero como vas a defender a una mujer que te ha engañado hasta ahora!?-le decía Rozuko.

-Yo creo en ella!-seguía insistiendo Seguru.

-Pues sigue haciéndolo mientras vamos a detenerla-le decía sonriendo maliciosamente Rozuko.

-No, no la detengáis!-pedía Seguru-Detenme a mí si quieres, pero no a ella! Haré lo que quieras con tal de protegerla!

-Lo que quiera…?-repetía Rozuko mientras sonreía-De acuerdo, te ofrezco un trato.

-Qué tipo de trato!?-preguntaba Seguru receloso.

-Si haces confesar a tú mujer la localización de la base de los Hasegawa y les detenemos, dejaré que tanto tú como ella salgáis de esta por ayudar a colaborar con nosotros-le ofrecía Rozuko

-Cómo voy a fiarme de la palabra de alguien como tú?-le preguntaba desconfiado Seguru.

-Lo importante no será que me creas, sino salvar a tú chica de una muerte segura, verdad?-le decía Rozuko.

Seguru se quedó callado, sin poder tener otra opción para protegerla.

Luego regresó a casa como si no hubiese pasado nada, y al día siguiente, se iba a despedir de su esposa antes de ir a sus respectivos trabajos.

-Adiós cariño, me voy a trabajar-se despedía Seguru sonriendo.

-Que te vaya bien!-le decía Shizuka, también a punto de irse.

Pero entonces se fijó que la sonrisa de Seguru era un poco forzada, y decidió cogerlo de la mano.

-Estás bien?-le preguntaba ella preocupada-Te veo un poco diferente hoy.

-Ah, no es nada-le mentía Seguru fingiendo-Solo que últimamente el trabajo hace que me vea un poco cansado.

-Si es así, tomate un día de descanso!-le recomendaba Shizuka-No hace falta que te excedas por mí…

-Para mí no es ningún problema-le aseguraba Seguru-Vete ya y que pases un buen día.

-De acuerdo…-aceptaba Shizuka-Hasta la noche!

Pero era mentira que él iba a trabajar. Al cruzar la esquina, se paró y se escondió, mirando de reojo a su esposa, que estaba cerrando con llave la casa. Cuando ya se iba, fue cuando Seguru la siguió. La siguió a través de los estrechos y oscuros callejones de la urbanización en la que se encontraban. El seguimiento, aunque pudiera parecer sencillo, no lo era para nada: Seguru parecía no seguir su ritmo, que iba a gran velocidad entre los complicados callejones. Incluso tuvo que acelerar su paso y arriesgarse a ser descubierto con tal de no perderle la pista.

Al final, Shizuka llegó hasta las ruinas de una antigua fábrica pesquera, y se detuvo delante de una puerta. La chica llamó tres veces a la puerta. Por sorpresa de Seguru, que observaba desde lejos, vio que desde una ranura se veían dos ojos que provenían del interior de la fábrica, que supuestamente debería estar abandonada. Shizuka y la persona que se encontraba en el interior intercambiaron palabras durante unos segundos, y a continuación un hombre le abrió la puerta para que entrara, para luego cerrarla.

-Parece que no podré entrar por ahí sin algún tipo de contraseña o presentación-pensaba Seguru-Tendré que encontrar otro tipo de entrada.

Seguru examinó el lugar, con cautela para no levantar sospechas si hubiese vigilancia alrededor. Y tuvo suerte: en la parte trasera del recinto, había un agujero un poco grande, probablemente producto de los tanuki en busca de comida.

-Bien, si hago un agujero más grande, quizás pueda caber!-pensaba Seguru.

Se pasó minutos escarbando hasta que el agujero tuvo la anchura necesaria para que cupiera, y se metió en él. Ahora ya había entrado en el interior de la fábrica.

-Ahora debo encontrar a Shizuka sin que se den cuenta de mí presencia!-pensaba Seguru estando alerta.

Pero al recorrer el recinto, se encontró con algo inesperado: no había nadie ahí dentro.

-No es posible!-pensaba Seguru-No hay otra puerta por la que salir excepto esa! Donde se encuentran!?

Entonces, se fijó que en el centro de la sala, en el suelo, había una cantidad de polvo movida. Cuando investigo un poco la zona, vio unas pequeñas líneas que formaban un rectángulo de 2x3 metros.

-Ya veo, una trampilla oculta…-deducía Seguru-En ese caso, creo que ya sé cómo entrar ahí.

Tocó la puerta tres veces y se ocultó detrás de la trampilla. Al cabo de unos segundos, el hombre que había abierto antes la puerta a Shizuka abrió la trampilla desde dentro y salió al exterior.

-Y ahora quién será?-se preguntaba cansado.

Seguru aprovechó el momento y le cogió del cuello, aprovechando un descuido. El hombre intentó forcejear, pero le fue inútil. Al cabo de unos segundos, se quedó inconsciente en el suelo.

-Por fin podré entrar y descubrir lo que sucede en este lugar!-pensaba Seguru mientras entraba en el interior de la trampilla.

Seguru recorrió un pequeño túnel subterráneo. Pudo observar que había sido cavado de manera manual, lo que supondría una gran cantidad de esfuerzo. Al cabo de un minuto, llegó al final del túnel, donde se distinguía un rayo de luz. Cuando vio lo que había allí, se quedó sin palabras.

Era una guarida muy grande construida bajo tierra, con todo tipo de maquinaria necesaria para el transporte, como grúas, imanes, pinzas gigantes, etc. Y también una cantidad increíble de cajas de todos los tamaños y cantidades: unas pequeñas, otras grandes, otras demasiado grandes…Era, sin duda, la guarida de un grupo importante.

-Menudo lugar más grande!-pensaba Seguru sorprendido mientras se escondía-Esto parece un puerto marítimo! Pero no lo entiendo: si este lugar se encuentra bajo tierra, como pueden transportar la mercancía?

Justo en ese momento, vio que la gente se movilizaba para algo. Espero unos segundos, y vio que en la gran baza de agua emergía un submarino de color negro de un tamaño aproximado de 15 metros de largo y 5 de ancho.

-Un mini-submarino!?-exclamaba sorprendido Seguru-Puede que no sea muy grande, pero probablemente sea lo que utilicen para transportar su mercancía.

Seguru decidió no fijarse mucho en el submarino y continuó la búsqueda de su mujer. Volteando por el lugar, la encontró con unos planos en mano y hablando con un hombre de gran edad y largas cejas, y con un hombre musculado y con tatuajes que claramente parecía formar parte de una familia yakuza.

-Así que era verdad…!-decía Seguru afectado al saber que era real-Shizuka…

Pero no se iba a ir sin saber toda la verdad. Así que, cuando vióoque Shizuka se alejaba de esos dos hombres, la cogió tapándole la boca y la llevó en un lugar apartado.

-Quien eres!?-gritaba Shizuka al no reconocerlo a primera vista.

Pero cuando vio su cara, se quedó pálida y aterrorizada.

-Seguru…!-decía ella en blanco.

-Que es este lugar!?-le preguntaba Seguru-Quién es esta gente y porqué les ayudas!?

-Yo…yo…!-tartamudeaba Shizuka.

De repente, notó un dolor en el estómago que hizo que se llevara las manos al vientre.

-Ugh!-decía ella dolorida.

-Que te ocurre, Shizuka!?-le decía preocupado Seguru.

Pero antes de que tuviera oportunidad de ayudarla, el hombre al que había noqueado en la entrada de apareció por detrás y le golpeó en la cabeza con una barra de hierro.

-Agh!-gritaba Seguru cayendo al suelo.

-Aquí esta, muchachos!-gritaba el hombre-He encontrado al infiltrado!

Seguru iba perdiendo la consciencia, pero no podía dejar a su mujer que se encontraba mal en el suelo.

-Shi…zu…ka…!

…

-Mhhhhh…-decía Seguru viendo borroso.

-Ya te has despertado?-le preguntaba un hombre que se encontraba a su lado.

Seguru vio que se encontraba en una cama de una habitación. A su lado, se encontraba sentado el hombre de cejas largas que estuvo conversando anteriormente con Shizuka. Al reconocerlo, Seguru se puso en guardia. Aunque no estaba apresado, no podía fiarse al completo.

-Tranquilo, sí quisiéramos, ya habríamos acabado contigo cuando estabas inconsciente-le decía el anciano mientras fumaba de una kiseru-Tienes suerte de que Shizuka-chan nos ha suplicado que no te hiciéramos nada.

Al oir aquel nombre, Seguru se puso nervioso.

-Es verdad, Shizuka!-recordaba Seguru nervioso cogiendo por los hombros-Que le ha pasado!? Está bién!?

El anciano calló al oír aquello. Más tarde, trajo a Seguru a una habitación. Llamó a la puerta y le abrió una mujer de unos 45 años con traje de damiselas.

-Podéis pasar, ya la hemos estabilizado-le decía la mujer, invitando a los dos hombres a entrar.

Allí dentro se encontraba Shizuka en una camilla, ayudada por dos mujeres. Estaba sudando y parecía agotada.

-Lo siento, parece que he roto aguas-se disculpaba sonriendo-Parece que la presión me ha pasado factura…!

Aunque Shizuka estuviese así de feliz, Seguru no lo estaba. Necesitaba hablar en serio del asunto.

-Shizuka, te agradecería que me explicases lo que sucede en este lugar y porque trabajas por ellos-le preguntaba Seguru.

Shizuka miró al hombre de las pestañas largas, y el hombre asentó la cabeza, como si le diese permiso a hablar.

-Hace mucho tiempo, cuando solo tenía tres años, mis padres murieron a causa de una enfermedad-le relataba Shizuka-Por miedo a que hubiera algún peligro residual en mí, me deportaron a un lugar especial donde también trajeron a gente de mi misma edad. No solo nos trataban de forma fría, sino que nos hacían experimentos todos los días. Algunos de ellos no soportaron los métodos que nos aplicaban y murieron. Para mí aquello era un infierno.

Seguru lo escuchaba en silencio, mostrando impacto por aquel terrible pasado que le había ocultado.

-Una noche, un grupo de chicas y yo decidimos escapar. Nos escondimos en los contenedores de comida del comedor, y dejamos que los encargados del recinto nos llevarán hasta afuera. Aunque nuestra huida fue un éxito, fue solo una ilusión. Anunciaron nuestra huida a toda la ciudad y fuimos perseguidas. Había gente que no nos ayudaba, incluso gente que quería acabar con nosotras. Estábamos escondidas en un callejón, entre la espada y la pared. Pero entonces apareció un hombre que nos dijo "Si queréis vivir, venid conmigo". Nos trajo a un escondite donde también se encontraban más hombres. Aunque tuvieran una pinta desagradable, nos recibieron con los brazos abiertos y con alegría. Para unas niñas como nosotras, que nunca habíamos recibido tal afecto, nos pareció un milagro. Él nos salvó la vida…

En ese momento, Shizuka miró al hombre de las cejas con una sonrisa. Entonces, Seguru lo comprendió.

-Entonces, usted…-decía Seguru al descubrir al salvador.

-Hace tiempo, mi hijo también enfermó-le explicaba el hombre de las cejas-Por culpa de los elevados impuestos para pagar la maquinaria de guerra y las reconstrucciones de edificios, tuve que meterme en los negocios ilegales. No me importaba lo que hicieran mis clientes con mi mercancía, la prioridad era el dinero para pagar la rehabilitación de mi hijo. Por desgracia, murió antes de que lo pudiera pagar todo.

Seguru vio que ese hombre lo había pasado muy mal, solo con ver como apretaba los puños al recordar esa parte tan dolorosa.

-Por eso, cuando me encontré a esas niñas, no podía permitir que las mataran-le explicaba el hombre de las cejas largas-Unas pobres criaturas que solo por escapar de un martirio fueran a morir? Ellas merecen vivir al igual que las otras personas!

-Para agradecerle su gratitud, decidimos trabajar para él-le contaba Shizuka volviendo a la historia-Una compañera suya manejaba una empresa de criadas y nos enseñaron ahí para así sonsacar la información de la policía sin que nos descubrieran. Cuando abandoné el hogar de Rozuko, decidimos que trabajaría en la guarida para ayudar en la planificación de las transacciones.

En ese momento, Shizuka miró a Seguru con cara triste.

-Siento habértelo escondido, amor mío-se disculpaba Shizuka arrepentida-Pero no quería que pensarás que me enamoré de ti por el trabajo. Mi amor por ti siempre ha sido verdadero, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti y al hijo que está a punto de nacer. Espero que entiendas que también fue para que no te involucraras en todo esto.

Seguru la escuchó y decidió darle una respuesta:

-Shizuka, a mí no me importaba quien fueras en realidad o en que estabas realmente metida. Yo solo quería comprobar que el amor que surgió entre nosotros no fuera una mentira. Y me alegro de que no fuera así…

-Seguru…-decía emocionada Shizuka.

-…pero siento decirte que el esfuerzo que habéis puesto ya es en vano-decía Seguru trayendo las malas noticias-Es posible que la policía os haya descubierto.

-Que!?-exclamaba asustada Shizuka.

-Podrías explicárnoslo, por favor?-le preguntaba el anciano de las cejas largas manteniendo la calma.

Seguru les habló de la reunión con Rozuko y cómo descubrieron a las chicas.

-Oh, dios mío!-decía angustiada y llorando Shizuka-Esa era Hisae!

-La conocías, entonces?-le preguntaba Seguru.

-Sí, fue mi mejor amiga durante aquel martirio…!-decía apenada Shizuka mientras intentaba secarse las lágrimas-Porqué a ella…!?

-Así que la descubrieron…?-decía el anciano lamentándolo-Que desgracia…!

-Y ahora que hacemos!?-preguntaba Shizuka-Nos van encontrar!

-Tranquila, no te esfuerces demasiado!-le pedía calma el anciano cogiéndola de la mano-Descansa ahora y déjamelo a mí.

-Tienes un plan?-le preguntaba Seguru.

-Sí, tengo uno-le explicaba el anciano-Pero necesitaré de tú colaboración, jovenzuelo.

-De acuerdo!-dijo sin dudarlo Seguru-Pero solo si me prometes algo.

-El que?-le preguntaba el anciano.

-Sí os ayudo a escapar, dejaréis que Shizuka deje la familia, al menos en lo que respecta el negocio-le decía Seguru.

-No digas eso, Seguru!-le decía Shizuka oponiéndose-Le debo la vida!

-Shizuka, escúchame por favor-le pedía callar el anciano-Tú y tus amigas habéis trabajado para mí y habéis arriesgado vuestras vidas durante mucho tiempo solo porque un anciano como yo os recogió por bondad. La deuda de aquel día ya fue saldada hace ya tiempo. Así que vive ahora otra nueva vida junto a este chico tan caballeroso y el hijo que vas a concebir hoy, sin que te ate un anciano como yo.

-Abuelo…-decía Shizuka conmovida por la bondad del anciano.

-Bien, explicadme ya que tengo que hacer-les pedía Seguru con urgencia.

...

Tras media hora, Seguru salió por la puerta del almacén, la cerró y corrió hacía su siguiente destino.

-Señor, ya lo he localizado…!-decía la voz de un hombre que observaba a Seguru desde la esquina de un callejón.


	42. Capítulo 42: Protege esa sonrisa

_Hooooola a todos! Aquí está el tercer capítulo del especial! Si no habéis leído los anteriores, volved al capítulo 40. Antes de comenzar, decir que normalmente daba noticias sobre curiosidades del manga de Conan. Hace meses encontré algunas, pero se me han olvidado. Al menos sí recuerdo una, que es que la próxima película tratara sobre Amuro, es decir, sabremos más sobre su pasado y sobretodo sobre Elena. Esta es una película que sí tengo ganas de verla, como el episode One. Bueno, y ahora, sin más demora, que comience el capítulo!_

Capítulo 42: Protege esa sonrisa

CONTINUACIÓN DEL FLASHBACK

-Arf, arf,… -sosegaba Seguru mientras corría por las calles.

Debía darse prisa para cumplir el objetivo que le habían encomendado.

FLASHBACK DENTRO DEL FLASHBACK

Tiempo atrás, en la base secreta de los Hasegawa...

-Quieres que te consiga unos planos!?-le preguntaba Seguru.

-No unos planos cualquiera…-le comentaba el anciano de las cejas largas-En ellos están situados los lugares portuarios vigilados por la policía todo este tiempo. Si tal y como has dicho nos han descubierto y planean sorprendernos, debemos irnos con toda la gente y la mercancía de aquí. Pero sin un lugar en el que desembarcar y ocultarnos, nos pillarán de seguro. Por eso esos planos nos son tan importantes.

-Y tenéis alguna idea de dónde se pueden encontrar?-les preguntaba Seguru para saber dónde empezar a buscar.

-Lo único que pudimos saber fue que estaban en poder del cabecilla de la policía de estos lugares-le decía el anciano-Probablemente ya sepas quien es.

-Rozuko!-decía Seguru molesto al recordarlo.

-Por eso me infiltré en su mansión, además de conocer los movimientos del cuerpo de policía-le revelaba Shizuka-No los pude encontrar, pero poco antes de que nos fuéramos de la mansión, una criada me contó que vio a Rozuko sacando unos papeles de un escondite secreto en su habitación., y que se puso furioso cuando la descubrió.

-Probablemente fuera para la reunión que tuvo ese día-pensaba en voz alta Seguru.

-Quise encontrarlos, pero tras aquello no he podido infiltrarme dentro de la mansión para recuperarlos-le contaba Shizuka.

-Pues dejádmelo a mí!-les decía confiado Seguru-Registraré esa habitación y encontraré los dichosos planos para que así podáis escapar!

-Te lo agradezco!-le agradecía el anciano.

Antes de irse, Seguru quiso hablar con su mujer.

-Siento que no pueda estar contigo cuando el niño nazca-le decía sujetándole las manos-Pero volveré lo más pronto posible!

-Confío en ti, Seguru!-le decía Shizuka sonriéndole amablemente-Sé que volverás pronto junto a nosotros!

FIN DEL FLASHBACK DENTRO DEL FLASHBACK

-Arf…arf…-suspiraba Seguru mientras se detenía.

Había llegado a su destino: la mansión de Rozuko. Pensó que, sí entraba por la puerta, las criadas podrían alertar de su presencia. Por ello, decidió entrar por la parte trasera de la mansión escalando el muro. Tras saltar y aterrizar en el jardín, escaló como pudo hasta llegar a la ventana de su antigua habitación.

-Tal y como pensaba, es la misma habitación que hace unos años-pensaba Seguru mientras se fijaba en la ventana.

Él sabía que su ventana tenía un problema en la cerradura, así que lo aprovechó. Seguru hizo fuerza, y gracias a eso consiguió abrirla.

-Bien, ya solo me falta meterme en la habitación de ese vejestorio y estaré a salvo!-decía Seguru mientras se infiltraba en la mansión.

Cruzó el pasillo lentamente y con discreción, para no alertar a las criadas que se encontraban en el piso inferior. Finalmente, se introdujo en la habitación de Rozuko

-Bién, ya estoy adentro-pensaba Seguru mientras cerraba la puerta-Ahora tengo que encontrar los planos.

Durante varios minutos, Seguru rebuscó por toda la habitación: Literas, armarios, cajones, estanterías, debajo de los muebles, etc. Pero no encontró nada.

-Maldita sea, donde se encontrarán!?-decía impaciente Seguru mientras rondaba por la habitación.

En un momento dado, se dio cuenta de algo. Gracias a su afinado oído, se dio cuenta de que había unos sonidos raros. Volvió a pasearse por la habitación, pero más lentamente y con pisadas más fuertes. Siguió haciéndolo hasta que notó que en cierto trozo del tatami se oía de forma diferente.

-Este lugar esta hueco, lo que significa…-decía Seguru retirando esa parte del tatami.

Y bingo! Allí dentro había un hueco donde había un cofrecito, y en su interior se encontraban los planos.

-Al fin!-celebraba Seguru mientras se los guardaba-Ahora debo irme sin que se den cuenta y ya habrá acabado todo.

Y mientras salía de la habitación, veía que ninguna de las criadas del piso inferior notaron algo raro, por lo que su huida no sería ningún problema.

-El señor no va a llegar hoy?-decía una de las criadas del piso inferior.

-No, se va a ir de fiesta con el departamento después de acabar una misión-le decía la otra.

Cuando oyó eso, Seguru se detuvo en seco, y decidió quedarse un momento.

-Una misión?-le preguntaba la criada-Cual?

-Al parecer estaban buscando desde hace tiempo el escondite de una familia de la yakuza que no encontraban-le contaba la otra todo lo que recordaba-Y según he oído, alguien les ha conducido hasta ella. Ahora mismo iban a acabar con ellos.

-Oh qué horror!-decía la criada al escuchar aquello-Odio que muera la gente de forma tan sangrienta, pero sino el mal se extenderá por la ciudad…

Al escuchar aquello, Seguru se quedó pálido y sudando.

-Oh, no…-decía asustado Seguru.

…

Mientras, en el escondite de Hasegawa.

-Vamos chica, solo queda un poco más!-le decía una de las madronas a Shizuka.

-Nghhhhhhhh!-gritaba de dolor Shizuka intentando sacar al bebé hacía fuera.

-Recuerda, haz el "hee, hee, hoo"-le recomendaba otra de las mucamas.

-Hee, hee, hoo…-decía con voz apagada Shizuka.

-Pero qué clase de respiración es esa-le decía Minaze (mujer de 40 años experta en ayuda de madres jóvenes al parir a sus hijos y que gracias a su maña habían salido 300 criaturitas), molesta por hacer salir al pequeño-Hazlo con más fuerza y determinación! Hazlo así! HEEE HEEE HOOO!

-Hee hee hoo…-decía Shizuka aún con la voz baja.

-Vamos, hazlo otra vez!-la animaba Minaze-HEE HEE HOO!

-Déjala ya, que la pobre está muy agotada!-la detenía su compañera-Además, eso parece más un grito de un jugador de rugby yendo a placar rivales que el de uno que ayude a parir un bebe!

-Claro que no!-le reprochaba Minaze-Esta es una de las técnicas milenarias entregadas por las sagradas madronas de partos, lo llaman "El grito rompeolas que abre la concha para que salga la perla!"

-Pero qué clase de nombre tan absurdo y guarro se le pone a esa técnica!?-le reprochaba su compañera-Y quién demonios forman ese grupo de madronas taradas!?

-Chicas, va a salir el bebé!-les advertía nerviosa la otra madrona-Está a punto!

-Venga Shizuka, un poco más!-la animaba la madrona-Ya está casi fuera! Solo un empujón más!

-Saca la fuerza de la maternidad que hay en ti, chica!-la animaba a su manera Minaze.

-Nghhhhh…!-gritaba Shizuka.

Y todo se quedó en absoluto silencio hasta que un berrido se hizo eco en aquella habitación.

-Ngheeeeeeeeeeee…!-rompía a llorar el recién nacido.

-Es un niño!-decía con jolgorio la madrona.

-Menos mal!-decía Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Aiiiii, que bonito!-rompía a llorar Minaze mientras abrazaba con fuerza a la muchacha-No puedo contener mis lágrimas!

-Te las das de dura, pero parece como si hubieras participado en tú primer nacimiento!-le decía la muchacha, mientras era aplastada por el abrazo de Minaze.

-Pásamelo, quiero verlo!-le pedía Shizuka.

La mujer le entregó a su hijo, el cual ella lo sostuvo en sus brazos mientras lo limpiaban.

-Es precioso!-decía ella, que aunque estuviera agotada por el parto, no pudo contener su felicidad.

-Habéis terminado?-preguntaba el abuelo de las cejas largas entrando en la habitación.

-Sí, ha nacido sano!-le daba las noticias Shizuka-Ven a verlo, abuelo!

El anciano se acercó a ver al pequeño, que aún seguía llorando.

-Hmmmm, creo que será fuerte y noble-opinaba el anciano al verlo-Pero no sé qué hará con esos ojos rasgados.

-Ay, no digas esas cosas abuelo!-le decía tomándoselo a broma Shizuka-Le quiero tal y como es, es el niño que más buscaba!

-Tienes ya un nombre para él?-le preguntó el anciano.

-Sí, creo que sí…-le decía Shizuka-Hace tiempo me contaste una historia que me encantó, y debido al lazo que nos une a mí, Seguru, Hisae y esta família creo que tengo el nombre adecuado: Su nombre va a ser…

-Jefe, es una emergencia!-gritaba alarmado uno de los miembros de la familia entrando en la habitación.

-Que sucede!?-preguntaba preocupado el anciano.

-Un gran escuadrón de la policía está justo en el exterior!-le decía el hombre-Creo que nos han tendido una emboscada!

-Cómo!?-gritaba alarmado el anciano.

Shizuka, al oír aquello, se asustó y abrazó fuertemente a su hijo.

…

En el exterior, afuera de la fábrica abandonaba, se encontraba una gran cantidad de policías con armas en mano. Estaban en sus puestos, a punto de atacar en cualquier momento.

-Seguro que es aquí?-preguntaba Shinatsu-Porque aquí solo veo un grupo de fábricas abandonadas!

-Sí, señor!-le contestaba un agente-Seguí al sujeto tal y como ordenaron, y tras entrar ahí dentro en un agujero, salió por la puerta horas más tarde.

-Probablemente se encontrará con toda esa banda y se habrá unido por el bien de su esposa-le comentaba Rozuko, que se encontraba a su lado.

-Señor, usted también va a participar?-le preguntaba extrañado Shinatsu.

-Pues claro que sí!-le decía mientras recargaba su pistola-No solo nos han molestado con sus turbios negocios, sino que se han reído en nuestras narices infiltrándonos a unas zorras espías entre nosotras! Nos las van a pagar de una vez por todas!

-De acuerdo-le decía Shinatsu con su enigmática sonrisa-Pues les diré a nuestros hombres que ataquen lo más pronto posible.

Pocos instantes después, los policías abrieron la puerta a fuego. Al reventarla, se metieron dentro de la fábrica. Pero tal fue su decepción al ver que, a excepción de ratas y polvo, no había nadie más en esa instalación.

-Cómo!?-exclamaba uno de los agentes.

-Cómo es posible que no haya nadie!?-preguntaba otro agente.

-Buscad cualquier cosa que haya en el recinto!-les ordenaba un tercer agente-Si encontráis cualquier pista o mercancía, incautadlo de inmediato!

-Vaya chasco-decía un poco decepcionado Shinatsu-Y yo que quería acabar con algunos. Bueno, sí este es probablemente el lugar dónde se reúnen para el intercambio, les pillaremos dentro de poco.

Rozuko también estaba caído, pero vio el suelo y comenzó a fijarse en él. Después, esbozó una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Que pasa jefe?-le preguntaba extrañado Shinatsu tras el posible fracaso de la operación.

-Escúchame Shinatsu, a veces cuando encuentras un tesoro, debes rebuscar más porque entonces descubrirás uno mayor-le decía Rozuko sonriendo-Que el escuadrón de ataque se presenté aquí!

Cuando todos se reunieron, Rozuko les indicó un lugar en el suelo en el que tenían que apuntar.

-Fuego!

A la orden, explotaron el suelo y se sorprendieron al ver que tras destruirlo había en su interior unas escaleras que llevaban a algo más profundo.

-Entrad adentro y acabad con todos ellos!-les mandaba Rozuko

Todos los agentes se metieron en el pasadizo listos para acabar con ellos.

-Vaya, que listos con lo de la trampilla secreta-se sorprendía Shinatsu-Lo increíble es que haya podido saber que se encontraba una justo bajo nuestros pies, señor.

-Bueno, es que yo tengo un pequeño espacio en mi habitación para guardar documentos importantes, y al cerrarlo se ve como el polvo del interior sale al exterior y se queda pegado en los bordes de la trampilla, así que no me ha sido difícil reconocerlo-le explicaba Rozuko.

-Ya veo…-decía Shinatsu interesado-Bueno, pues me voy adentro con los chicos, antes de que me quiten mis presas.

Pero antes de irse, se acordó de preguntarle algo:

-Oiga señor, la chica esa que mencionó antes cuando se reunió con ese chaval que le haría daño, qué hacemos con ella?

Rozuko se llevó un puro a la boca, y mientras lo encendía, le dijo con cara cabreada:

-Me tomas por imbécil? Esa mujer me engañó a mí y a todos y se rio en nuestra cara, por supuesto que le es imposible perdonarla! Sí la encuentras, mátala sin piedad! Si aún sigue viva para cuando yo llegué, déjame que le dé el tiro de gracia en su cara para que no vuelva a hacer esa patética sonrisa en la vida!

-Como quieras!-le decía sonriendo de placer Shinatsu mientras entraba en el interior de la guarida-Espero que no se enfade conmigo si le rebano el rostro antes de que usted venga.

…

-Arf…arf…arf…-gemía Seguru desesperado, corriendo a raudales por las calles de la ciudad.

Por su culpa, habían detectado la localización de su base, y sabía que cada segundo que pasaba había menos probabilidades de que Shizuka y su hijo salieran con vida de allí. En cuanto llegó a la fábrica y todos los coches policía allí, se tuvo que detener.

-Mierda, ya han llegado!-decía frustrado Seguru-Pero no puedo detenerme aquí y ahora! Debo seguir adelante y reencontrarme con ellos!

Decidido de sí mismo, corrió hacía los policías que había en el exterior. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, Seguru golpeó a uno de ellos y le robó la katana que llevaba consigo.

-Tú quién eres!?-gritaba uno de los policías confuso.

-Debe de ser un yakuza, disparadle!-les gritaba otro policía.

Intentaron darle, pero Seguru no quería distraerse con ellos, y les rebanó de un solo corte, dejándoles inconscientes en el suelo. Vio que la trampilla estaba abierta y se coló en el interior. Cuando llegó hasta el final del túnel y observó el panorama, se temió lo peor.

El recinto estaba completamente en llamas, y los edificios y maquinaria que la componían se iban cayendo presas de las llamas, mientras se libraba una gran batalla campal en todos lugares. Había gran cantidad de muertos, pero muchos eran los yakuzas y trabajadores del lugar, que al no esperarse la imprevista aparición de los policías, no tuvieron tiempo a preparase.

-Oh no, ya han comenzado…!-decía preocupado Seguru-Debo encontrarlos ya o morirán!

Seguru se metió en el ojo de huracán y corrió por todos lugares. Se encontró con dos o tres policías y tuvo que derrotarlos para poder seguir buscando.

-Shizuka! Shizuka! Shizuka! Shizu-!

Pero mientras seguía gritando el nombre de su esposa, alguien le tiró del brazo y le llevó adentro de un lugar escondido dentro de las casetas.

-Pero qué…!?-exclamaba Seguru.

-Seguru!-le decía emocionada Shizuka, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Seguru se quedó perplejo al verla. No creía que la podría ver con vida después del desastre que estaba pasando en el exterior.

-Shizuka!-le decía Seguru feliz y aliviado-Menos mal! Estás bien!?

-Sí, estoy bien…y él también…

En ese momento, Shizuka le enseñó al bebé. Era la primera vez que Seguru lo veía, y sintió una inmensa emoción y alegría al verlo.

-Es…precioso…-decía sin palabras Seguru-Nunca he visto un niño tan hermoso!

-Lo sé…-le decía Shizuka-No pensaba que nos tocase un niño como este.

Por un momento, Seguru vio algo que le emocionó. Era Shizuka sonriendo junto al bebé que parecía también sonreír. En ese momento, recordó la razón por la que estaba luchando: para mantener esas sonrisas para el futuro. Se puso serio y decidió hacer todo lo que pudiera para salir los tres de ese lugar.

-Shizuka, sabes cómo salir de este lugar?-le preguntó Seguru-Alguna otra salida o algo así?

-No-le relataba ella-Estaba huyendo junto al abuelo cuando, al ver que estaban al acecho un grupo de policías, me hizo esconderme en este almacén hasta que pasara el peligro, pero no ha vuelto aún. Estoy preocupado por él…

-Vaya, vaya, que tenemos por aquí?-decía una misteriosa voz de alguien sonriendo-Sí está aquí escondida la parejita!

En cuanto oyó esa voz, Seguru echó atrás a Shizuka y la protegió de la espada de Shinatsu, que se encontraba escondido en la oscuridad del almacén.

-Maldito…!-decía Seguru que, a pesar de haber bloqueado el ataque, estaba sufriendo con el choque de espadas.

-Anda, has bloqueado mi ataque-le decía sonriendo Shinatsu-Pero no creo que aguantes mucho contra mí!

Con la espada, mandó volar a Seguru, incluso rompió la pared del maltrecho almacén.

-Gah…!-hacía Seguru herido.

-Seguru!-gritaba preocupada Shizuka.

Ante el revuelo que se había provocado, hizo que la atención de los policías se fijaran en él. Enseguida, aparecieron muchos de los policías y llegaron hasta ellos.

-Mierda, ahora nos será imposible salir de aquí!-decía Seguru intentándose poner en pie.

-Quieres seguir peleando a pesar de que no puedes hacer nada contra mí?-le preguntaba Shinatsu-Está bien, haremos una apuesta: sí pierdes contra mí, te mataré junto a tú familia. Y si ganas… te dejaré con vida en la cárcel, pero sabiendo que tú familia murió igualmente.

-Me tomas por imbécil!?-le decía furioso Seguru yendo a la carga-No voy a dejar que muramos en este lugar!

-En serio no lo eres?-le ironizaba Shinatsu-Porqué tú sueño no va a ser posible.

Enseguida comenzaron el combate, pero se vio claramente que Seguru estaba por debajo del nivel de Shinatsu. Es más, Shinatsu le estaba ridiculizando esquivando sus ataques.

-Ponte a luchar en serio, bastardo!-le decía Seguru que se sentía humillado.

-Porqué tendría que hacerlo?-le decía con tono de broma-No eres más que un principiante en la espada! Yo me he entrenado con los mejores maestros de la espada de la ciudad, incluso les he llegado a derrotarlos! No me llegas ni a la planta de los pies!

-No digas algo como eso!-le decía enfadado Seguru, yendo de frente a atacarle.

-Bueno, pues si quieres, te voy a mostrar la diferencia de clase que hay entre nosotros, estúpido pobretón!-le decía Shinatsu, revelando su verdadera personalidad sádica con una tétrica sonrisa.

Shinatsu cogió su espada y con un ataque de diez cortes a gran velocidad, dejó completamente herido a Seguru con cortes graves en todo el cuerpo.

-Mierda…!-decía Seguru antes de caerse en el suelo derrotado.

-Seguru!-gritaba angustiada Shizuka, con el niño en brazos llorando.

-Bueno señorita, aunque les tenía que matar a usted y a su hijo antes, parece que ha caído antes su marido-le decía sonriendo con malícia Shinatsu-Bueno, pues ahora les tocará a ustedes dos.

-Haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero no le hagas nada a nuestro niño!-le rogaba Shizuka.

-Hmmmm, ya veo…-decía Shinatsu con la espada en mano-Pensaba matar al niño primero para hacer sufrir aún más antes de matarte, pero creo que te mataré a ti primero para así dejar al niño este huérfano y solo en las calles.

Shinatsu la atacó, pero sorprendentemente Seguru apareció en medio y bloqueó su ataque con la espada.

-Ni se te ocurra intentar matar a mi familia delante de mí, bastardo!-le decía Seguru furioso, lanzando a Shinatsu que aterrizó sin hacerse un solo rasguño.

-Vaya, quien iba a pensar que aún tendrías fuerzas para luchar?-le decía sorprendido Shinatsu-Pero no podrás hacer nada ahora.

En ese momento, Seguru se cayó e intentó levantarse como podía, pero le era inútil.

-Seguru, no te fuerces!-le pedía preocupada Shizuka al ver su estado-Estás herido por todos lados!

-Tú chica tiene razón, idiota-le decía sonriendo Shinatsu-No puedes ni ponerte en pie, y os hemos acorralado. Así que rendíos ya o vuestra muerte no será tan dolorosa.

-Tsk, maldición!-decía frustrado Seguru-Es que este va a ser nuestro final!?

Pero, de repente, una estructura gigante en llamas cayó en medio de los policías y la pareja, separándolos al completo.

-Que demonios ha ocurrido!?-gritaba molesto Shinatsu.

-La estructura nos ha salvado!-decía aliviada Shizuka-Ahora no podrán ir tras nosotros!

-No lo creo-decía Seguru siendo realista-Cuando apaguen el fuego que la cubre, volverán a por nosotros. Si no hacemos nada, nos atraparán.

-Shizukaaaaaa, chavaaaaaal!

Quien gritaba sus nombres bien fuerte y captó la atención de todos los presentes era alguien que se encontraba en el interior de una de las grúas. Era el abuelo de las cejas largas.

-Quién es ese vejestorio!?-se preguntaba Shinatsu.

-El abuelo!?-reaccionaba Seguru sorprendido.

-Abuelo!-decía Shizuka preocupada por él-Rápido, sal de ahí o te dispararán!

-Escuchadme bien, en el puerto aún queda un pequeño submarino para dos personas!-les decía el anciano-Cogedlo ahora o no podréis salir de aquí con vida!

-No digas eso!-le intentaba convencer Shizuka-Y que pasará contigo!?

-Yo distraeré a estos hombres!-le decía el abuelo-Aprovechadlo para iros!

-No lo voy a hacer!-le decía Shizuka entre lágrimas-Si nos vamos, morirás! Para mí has sido como un verdadero padre, como voy a dejarte!?

-Escuchame, Shizuka!-le decía serio el anciano-Me alegro que me consideres tan importante como un padre, pero debes dejarme. Yo tuve una familia hace tiempo, pero la perdí y fue el momento más doloroso de mi vida. Por eso, cuando te vi junto a esas chicas, os recogí porque no habíais tenido una familia, y quise llenar el vacío que teníais en vuestros corazones para que así no os sintierais solas en este mundo. Pero ahora ya no te hace falta que yo te llene este vacío, porqué ya tienes una verdadera familia que está junto a ti. Así que olvídate de mí y continúa junto a ellos para que así tengas una vida de la que enorgullecerte como propia.

Tanto Shizuka como Seguru se quedaron impactados por las palabras del anciano. Tras aquello, Shizuka ayudó a Seguru a moverse y se dirigió junto a él hacia el puerto.

-Al menos déjame decirte algo!-le decía Shizuka entre lágrimas y sonriendo forzosamente para superarlo-Eres el mejor padre adoptivo que alguien podría haber obtenido!

-Eso es lo mejor que podría haber escuchado-le contestaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción el anciano.

En ese momento, cogió los controles de la grúa y dirigió el gancho hacía los oficiales de policía, que tenían que esquivarlo a toda costa. Mientras, Shizuka y Seguru se fueron sin mirar atrás.

-Disparad al anciano!-gritaba uno de los policías-Detenedlo antes de que nos aplaste con esa cosa!

Al oír la orden, empezaron a disparar contra él, mientras se zafaba de algunos moviendo el garfio de un lado a otro. Al final, dos balas atravesaron el cristal y le dieron en el pecho.

-Ugh…!-decía herido el anciano, que quería coger otra vez los controles-Debo frenarlos un poco más o sino…

Pero su esfuerzo fue en vano cuando Shinatsu llegó hasta él y le atravesó la mano con su espada.

-Agh!-gritaba dolorido el anciano.

-Oye viejo, te has pasado un poco para alguien de tú edad, no crees?-le decía sonriendo con maldad Shinatsu-Aunque tú esfuerzo por salvarlos haya sido inútil, te irás al otro mundo culpándote de las estupidez que has hecho.

Pero al oír aquello, el anciano extrañamente soltó una risa.

-De que te ríes, viejales!?-le decía molesto Shinatsu por su actitud tranquila.

-Es probable que yo muera, pero no creas que me voy a arrepentir de lo que he hecho!-le decía sus últimas palabras el anciano sonriendo -Yo he decidido siempre lo que he querido. Si he querido ayudar a alguien, lo he hecho; si he querido salvar a alguien, lo he hecho; si he querido proteger a alguien, lo he hecho. Así que dime, de que me voy a arrepentir? He ayudado a una chica que se ha vuelto una verdadera damisela, un hombre justo que la protegerá y un infante que puede ser una gran persona de influencia en una era venidera. Para un viejo acabado como yo, no hay mayor mérito y orgullo que acabar así con mi vida.

-Cierra ya el pico con tus tonterías!-le decía Shinatsu cansado de él y apuntándolo con la espada.

Y en medio de tanto incendio y explosión, una vida más se había perdido esa noche.

…

Tras dos minutos, Seguru y Shizuka llegaron hasta el pequeño puerto, donde tal y como les dijo el anciano, allí se encontraba el mini-submarino.

-Allí está!-decía Shizuka alegrada-Ya lo hemos encontrado!

-Rápido, metámonos en eso y larguémonos cuanto antes de aquí!-decía Seguru con prisas.

Se subieron encima de él, pero a Seguru le costaba ya moverse.

-Seguru, metete tú el primero, rápido!-le decía Shizuka.

-Ni hablar!-se negaba Seguru-Pasa tú primero con el niño!

-Pero tú estás muy herido, casi no puedes ni aguantarte en pie!-le justificaba Shizuka.

-Esto no es nada…!-le decía Seguru, que se aguantaba el dolor dentro de sí mismo.

-Te lo ruego Seguru, entra tú primero!-le decía preocupada Shizuka.

Ante la insistencia de la chica, Seguru acepto. Él entró primero en el pequeño submarino, y luego Shizuka le paso al niño.

-Bien, entra ahora y nos iremos de aquí!-le decía Seguru extendiendo la mano a Shizuka.

-De acuerdo!-le decía Shizuka intentándole dar la mano.

BAM!

Con un disparo como ese, la situación se truncó en su totalidad. Le dio a Shizuka en la espalda i le había atravesado el pecho. Seguru observó la fatalidad impactado y destrozado.

-Te creías que te ibas a largar de aquí con vida mientras yo estuviera aquí, maldita zorra traidora?

Quien le dijo esa frase era el culpable del disparo, que no era otro que Rozuko

-Shizuka!-exclamaba agobiado Seguru intentando salvarla.

-Así que al final me has traicionado, eh Seguru?-le comentaba Rozuko-Mira que tirarlo todo por la borda solo por salvar a esa mujer tan repelente.

-Cierra el pico, maldito bastardo!-le gritaba furioso Seguru mientras intentaba salvar a Shizuka-Shizuka, no te mueras, por favor!

-Ya es tarde-le decía Rozuko mientras miraba de reojo a su equipo-Todos los policías que han participado en esta operación y siguen vivos llegarán en un minuto. Ya no os queda nada que hacer, parejita.

-Shizuka, metete rápido en el submarino!-le decía Seguru llorando-Nos largaremos ahora y te vas a poder curar, te lo prometo!

Pero Shizuka, con la fuerza que le quedaba, cogió la tapa del mini-submarino, y con una sonrisa, le dijo a Seguru:

-Ya es tarde para mí. Marchaos los dos y dejadme aquí.

-Pero que dices!?-le decía llorando Seguru-Te vas a curar, algo así no puede matarte!

-Te lo pido Seguru, sal de aquí con vida con nuestro hijo!-le pedía llorando Shizuka-Si morís por mi culpa, no me lo perdonaré nunca!

-Y a quién le importa, saldré a luchar contra todos ellos y los derrotaré!-decía Seguru-Luego saldremos aquí y…!

-Seguru, por favor!

El grito que pegó Shizuka hizo recobrar a Seguru.

-Desde pequeña, yo ya estaba muerta en mi interior-le contaba Shizuka-Y aunque el abuelo me rescató y me salvó, no sabía con qué ocupar el vacío de mi interior, que me diera ganas de vivir. Pero cuando te conocí y me casé contigo, ese vacío desapareció para siempre y fue llenado por algo llamado amor. Y hoy, con el nacimiento del producto de nuestro amor, por fin veo que mi vida ha valido la pena .Y para proteger esa felicidad, haré lo que sea para protegeros!

-No, por favor…!-decía llorando Seguru sin poder hacer nada por detenerla.

-Ah, cierto, aún no te he dicho cuál sería el nombre de nuestro hijo-le decía ella acercándose a Seguru-Sé que el nombre puede ser una tontería, pero lo he pensado por la relación que hay entre todos nosotros. Él se llama…

Y en medio del fuego y la confusión, se lo dijo. Seguru supo el porqué del nombre al escucharlo.

-Adiós y gracias por todo, Seguru…!

Y con esa despedida, Shizuka cerró la compuerta. Los gritos de desesperación de Seguru ya no llegaron hasta Shizuka.

-Sacrificarte por tú familia y morirte como criminal-le decía Rozuko con el departamento de policía en sus espaldas-Menuda manera más estúpida de morir!

-Me da igual-decía Shizuka sonriendo-Porque sé que hecho lo que una buena esposa y madre debía hacer.

-Esas son tus últimas palabras?-le decía Rozuko con la pistola cargada-Pues adiós!

Seguru no pudo escuchar nada de lo que hablaban, pero sí un disparo. En ese momento, supo que era demasiado tarde. Aunque quería salir afuera, quiso cumplir la última voluntad de ella y cogió los mandos del mini-submarino, que se submergió.

-No dejéis que escape!-ordenaba Rozuko.

Los policías empezaron a disparar el submarino, pero gracias a la coraza que la cubría y lo rápido que se submergió, escapó bajo el mar.

-Ponemos una orden de búsqueda y captura contra ese hombre?-preguntaba Shinatsu para no dejar cabos sueltos.

-No hará falta-decía sonriendo con satisfacción-Ese hombre ya no tendrá nada de ganas de vivir. Está acabado.

Mientras el submarino iba emergiendo, en el interior se encontraba el niño huérfano de madre llorando, y Seguru sin poder parar de llorar.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…!-se culpaba a sí mismo el pobre Seguru.


	43. Capítulo 43: La cólera de Seguru

_Hooooola a todos! Aquí os traigo el último capítulo del especial! Si no habéis leído los anteriores, volved hasta el capítulo esta historia, hay un misterio que la envuelve, y espero que os deis cuenta de que se trata. Bueno, sin más demora, que empiece el capítulo!_

Capítulo 43: La cólera de Seguru

CONTINUACIÓN DEL FLASHBACK

En el interior del submarino, Seguru no podía parar de llorar y recordar. Tanto su sonrisa como su muerte. Y también con la cara del hombre que se la había quitado, convirtiéndose en su enemigo mortal. Cada vez que lo recordaba, no podía parar de sentir un odio y rabia irrefrenables. Quería acabar con él a toda costa, y también a los hombres que le habían ayudado a cometer tal masacre. Miró a su hijo, que se había podido calmar un poco y estaba dormido, y tomó una decisión que no iba a rechazar.

Unas horas más tarde…

Un guardia de seguridad se encontraba en el puerto vigilando, cuando de repente vio algo grande que se encontraba flotando en el agua.

-Anda, y eso?-decía curioso el guardia, que se acercó a comprobar de que se trataba.

Cuando llegó, vio que era un mini-submarino con la tapa abierta, amarrado en un yunque.

-Qué demonios es este vehículo!?-decía el guardia un poco trastocado.

Para saber que misterio podría esconder, se metió adentro del submarino e iluminó su interior. Pero se extrañó al encontrarlo totalmente vacío.

-Qué raro, si no hay nadie…-decía más calmado pero con dudas.

…

-Uff…uff…uff…-jadeaba Seguru al llegar hasta la puerta de la comisaría.

Había llegado con todas sus fuerzas hasta allí, y sabía que pasase lo que pasase allí, no se detendría. Cogió su espada con todas sus fuerzas y echó abajo de una patada la puerta.

-Dónde os encontráis, malditos!?-decía furioso Seguru.

Pero se sorprendió al ver las luces apagadas y nadie en el interior. Registró el edificio, pero no había nadie en su interior.

-Donde demonios te encuentras, Rozuko!?-decía frustrado Seguru echando abajo la puerta del despacho de Rozuko.

Tampoco encontró a nadie allí dentro, preguntándose a dónde demonios se encontraban. Pero entonces vio sobre la mesa el anuncio de una posada.

-Posada Momoyama…-leía Seguru en el anuncio-Es allí donde se encuentran!? Tengo que ir hacia allá.

Seguru se estaba yendo cuando…

-Vas a matarlos?

Seguru se detuvo al oír esa voz. Estaba aterrado ya que no había ni una sola alma en ese edificio.

-Vas a ir a matarlos, verdad?

Seguru se giró, ya que notaba esa voz en la espalda. No vio a nadie, pero sí que notaba una presencia que antes no había en la habitación. En un momento dado, notó que había una fuerza de color negro en ella, y notó que provenía de un lugar: la espada que colgaba en el despacho de Rozuko.

-Una espada que habla!?-exclamaba impactado Seguru-Acaso es obra de un demonio!?

-No digas eso, solo soy el espíritu que reside en esta espada-le hablaba la espada-Normalmente en esta forma no puedo comunicarme con los humanos que han tomado posesión mía, pero tú eres de los pocos que vale la pena. Eres interesante, humano…

-Déjame irme ya de una vez!-le reclamaba Seguru-Tengo algo más importante que hacer que quedarme hablando contigo!

-Ah, sí, quieres cargarte a esos policías, verdad?-le recordaba la espada.

-No hace falta que me digas que tengo que hacer!-le decía contundente Seguru.

-Claro que puedo, ya que tengo la capacidad de ver lo que hay en tu interior-le hablaba la espada-Solo veo odio y rabia allí dentro. Quieres vengarte por aquello más preciado que te han quitado.

-Y eso a ti que te importa!?-le preguntaba Seguru para intentar adivinar las verdaderas intenciones de la espada.

-Cómo puedes ver, soy una espada, y mi función es acabar con cualquiera que se cruce con mi filo-le comentaba ella-Pero no quiero que me sostenga un descerebrado como amo. Ninguno de esos policías era de mi interés, pero me gustaría que tú me llevaras. Será divertido acabar con este mundo a tu lado.

-Yo…no sé sí es lo que realmente debería hacer…!-decía dubitativo Seguru, pensando en Shizuka.

Entonces, oyó el susurro de lo que parecía la silueta de un joven:

-Entonces prefieres que esos hombres se estén regocijando en un bar, ahí todos borrachos, tras meterle un tiro en la cabeza a tu chica?

Seguru se pusó furioso al oír aquello. Cogió la espada y la desenvainó.

-Deja que te ayude a acabar con este mundo y consumar tu venganza, humano…!-le decía la Murasama.

…

En la posada Momoyama…

-Eh, que corra más sake!-gritaba borracho uno de los policías.

Allí, se notaba mucho el ambiente de fiesta. Todos los del departamento se tomaron la noche libre para celebrar la completa disolución del Hasegawa.

-Oye, oye, traed más mucamas con sake!-gritaba otro policía borracho-Y que esté buena para cortejarla!

-No digas eso, que ya eres viejo para esto!-le decía amigable otro policía-Tú ya tienes a tú mujer!

-Bah, por un día no pasará nada!-se reía el policía borracho-No se enterará de nada!

Mientras, Rozuko se tomaba una copa de sake que le servía Shinatsu.

-Hoy hemos tenido una gran suerte acabando con esos comerciantes ilegales-le decía Shinatsu contento-Aunque es una pena que ese debilucho se escapará en ese vehículo submarino.

-Bah, ahora me importa un comino ese imbécil!-le hablaba Rozuko mientras se bebía el sake-Lo más importante era hacer esa aniquilación. Con esta actuación, apareceremos mañana en las noticias y en primera plana en los periódicos. Ya me imagino los titulares.

Al pensarlo, no podía evitar sonreír de forma maligna:

-"Gran operación anti-terroristas de la policía de Kyoto!", "Soberbia actuación con pocas bajas!", "El terror de los criminales!". Con todos esos halagos, la gente nos verá como héroes y podremos hacer lo que nos venga en gana! Da igual si violemos las leyes, no podrán hacer nada contra los que les han salvado el culo!

-Hm, me gusta su visión, jefe!-le halagaba Shinatsu-A mí también me encantaría ese futuro por venir.

-Eeeh, oiiiiidddd…-decía uno de los policías muy borracho que se levantaba e iba hacía la puerta-Me voy un momento al baño!

-Seguro que no es una excusa para quedarte en privado con alguna de las criadas?-le bromeaba uno de sus compañeros.

-Ya me gustaría!-les decía sonriendo mientras abría la puerta-Si ahora me encontrará con alguna, seguro que la cogería por la cintura! Y mientras gritase por ayuda, le taparía la boca hasta llegar al baño! Y finalmente, me la…

Pero antes de que acabara, su voz se detuvo por completo. Los policías que se encontraban cerca estaban empapados de sangre, mientras que los que estaban lejos pararon la juerga para saber que estaba pasando.

Le habían atravesado la cabeza con la espada, y el espadachín giró la espada 90 grados para rematarlo antes de quitársela y dejar el cuerpo en el suelo.

-Buenas noches, bastardos!-les saludaba furioso Seguru con los ojos ardiendo de ira-Espero que hayáis disfrutado de esta cena, porque es la última que vais a tomar con vida!

Inmediatamente, todos los policías reaccionaron y, asustados, cogieron sus armas.

-Maldito mocoso, otra vez tú!?-gritaba molesto Rozuko-Es que no te has rendido aún!

Entonces, vio que llevaba consigo la Murasama.

-Esa es mi espada!-le gritaba enfadado Rozuko-Como es que la llevas tú encima.

-No hace falta que te responda, ya que hoy vas a morir, Rozuko-le decía furioso Seguru.

-Cierra el pico y muérete ya de una vez!-gritaba Rozuko-Chicos, id a por él, que no vuelva a escapar!

-Uoooohh!-gritaban los soldados que iban hacía Seguru.

Seguru no dijo nada y estaba quieto. Pero en un momento dado, se puso delante de los policías y le cortó la garganta a uno. Luego, prosiguió clavándole la espada en el corazón a uno, les cortó la cabeza a dos y le atravesó la cabeza a otro.

Al ver a todos esos compañeros muertos, los policías se inquietaron un poco.

-Di-disparadle!-gritaba Rozuko

Comenzaron a dispararle con pistolas, pero Seguru las esquivó a sorprendente velocidad y cortó los cañones de las balas, para así dejarlos indefensos y poderles rajar los estómagos.

-Co-continuad!-gritaba Rozuko ya inquieto.

En ese momento, ya muchos estaban con los nervios a flor de piel. El miedo les recorría todo el cuerpo.

-Aaaaaaagh!-gritaba uno que huyó despavorido hacía la puerta.

Pero cuando paso de Seguru, esté recibió un corte en la nuca mortal hecho por el espadachín.

-Cuando me refiero a que vais a morir todos, me refiero a que no voy a dejar cabos sueltos!

Al cabo de dos minutos de aniquilación por todas partes…

Rozuko estaba aterrado. El chico, que estaba totalmente cubierto de sangre en la ropa y la espada, había acabado con todos sus hombres que habían recibido cortes mortales y dolorosos.

-Ma-maldito monstruo…-decía atemorizado Rozuko.

Pero en medio de toda esa masacre, se oyó una inesperada risa.

-Uhahahahahaha! Dios, que risa!

Quien se reía de esa forma era Shinatsu, el cual mostraba su cara oculta dando una risa burlona.

-Me ha quedado definitivamente claro que eres el mayor idiota que he conocido en la vida-le soltaba Shinatsu delante suyo-Primero te largas con el rabo entre las piernas y luego vienes aquí clamando venganza por tú mujer!? No creas que con eso vas a remediar lo que has hecho!

Seguru cogía la espada con fuerzas.

-Y por encima de todo, crees que puedes vencerme a mí, que te di una paliza hace tan solo unas horas!?-se burlaba Shinatsu-Yo soy el mejor espadachín de todo Kyoto, habiendo derrotado por completo a todos los maestros de diferentes escuelas!

Shinatsu se adelantó y le intentó atacar por delante sin miedo.

-Puede que lleves contigo una buena espada, pero no vas a cambiar lo débil que eres-le gritaba alocado-Muérete de una vez y acompaña a la basura de tú mujer hundida en el mar!

Un solo corte. Eso fue lo único que necesito Seguru cubierto de marcas negras en todo el cuerpo para cortar por la mitad a su rival.

-Cierra la boca, maldita escoria-le decía furioso Seguru con un aspecto más temible debido a las marcas.

El cuerpo partido en dos comenzó a sangrar de manera brutal antes de que cayera en el suelo en un charco de sangre. Rozuko estaba atemorizado al ver que era el único policía con vida.

-Ahora solo quedas tú, Rozuko-le decía con mirada furiosa Seguru.

-N-no, de-de-detente…-le rogaba Rozuko.

Pero Seguru no le hizo caso. Primero le cortó los pies para que no escapara.

-Aaaaaaaaagh!-gritaba dolorido Rozuko.

-Esto es por las criadas a las que mataron!-decía Seguru.

Luego, le cortó los brazos.

-Aaaaaaaaagh!-gritaba aún más dolorido Rozuko.

-Esto es por el anciano!-gritaba enfadado Seguru.

Finalmente, le apuntó en la cabeza.

-Y esto…es por Shizuka-decía llorando dolorido.

-Maldito idiota, piénsalo bien!-decía Rozuko, intentando convencerlo-Si me matas, serás un prófugo buscado por todo el país! Además, matarme no devolverá a la vida a esa zorra!

-Eso ya lo sé…-le decía Seguru-Pero ahora lo único que quiero es acabar con este mundo que me ha quitado todo, comenzando por ti!

En medio de esa noche oscura, se oyó un grito de dolor y sufrimiento.

Más tarde, Seguru salió cubierto de sangre, tras haber acabado su venganza. Miró la luna llena que había esa noche. Era la misma que cuando se "declaró" a Shizuka. Pero esa noche no le pareció tan bonita como los otros días. Tras eso, se retiró en los callejones, desapareciendo entre las sombras.


	44. Capítulo 44: La historia de mi padre

_Hoooooola a todos! Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo! Sinceramente, no recuerdo cuando publiqué los cuatro capítulos como especial, pero creo que ya era hora de publicar un nuevo capítulo. Ahora que tengo trabajo a hacer y que el ordenador me vuelve a dar problemas hace que no pueda escribir mucho, pero al menos me esforzaré! Bueno, este es uno de los capítulos que más me gustó escribir, y si habéis resuelto el misterio que rodea esta batalla, mis felicitaciones, y sinó, espero que os sorprenda. Y sin más demora, que comience el capítulo!_

Capítulo 44: La historia de mi padre

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Hah…hah…hah…-jadeaba Seguru corrompido por la espada tras haber atacado a Heiji.

El joven se encontraba en el suelo sin moverse. Kazuha ya se imaginaba lo peor.

-Heiji!-gritaba preocupada Kazuha intentando ir a ayudarle.

-No vayas, Kazuha!-le detenía su padre cogiéndola del brazo-O es que acaso quieres morir!?

-Suéltame!-le pedía ella llorando-No voy a dejar que él muera!

Seguru miró a Heiji que aún estaba quieto.

-Esto es lo que pasa cuando das falsas promesas a tu amor que no podrás cumplir-le decía Seguru habiendo recuperado algo de su razón-Pierdes lo que realmente amas delante de tus ojos y el odio te carcome tú interior. Yo obtuve esta espada para poderlo extraer, pero acabó sacrificando mi humanidad y no pude conseguir recuperar lo que perdí en el pasado. Si sigues así acabarás solo y corrompido por el poder.

-Lo siento viejo, pero no voy a acabar como tú!-se levantaba Heiji.

-Heiji!-decía esperanzada Kazuha.

-Porqué!?-gritaba furioso Seguru-Porqué aún quieres seguir luchando!?

-Ahora mismo estaría en el suelo sin moverme…!-le decía sonriendo Heiji a pesar de sangrar mucho en el corte que le había hecho en la cara mientras se lo tapaba-…pero ahora mismo hay dos cosas que hacen que no me rinda: la primera es proteger a Kazuha, al viejo y a los demás de un monstruo como tú. Y la segunda… es para acabar con todo el odio y sufrimiento que hay en tú interior.

Seguru se desconcertó al oír aquello. Cada vez que él hablaba, más ganas tenía de acabar con él.

-Dices que vas a ayudarme…!?-decía conteniéndose como podía Seguru-No me jodas!

En ese instante, Seguru atacó con todas sus fuerzas a Heiji, quién pudo defenderse de los ataques. Entre los dos mantuvieron una pelea de espadas increíble, sin saberse a ciencia quién tenía la ventaja.

-Cómo vas a poder ayudarme!?-le gritaba furioso Seguru mientras atacaba sin piedad-Lo perdí ya todo, y nada puede consolarme de aquello! Mi hijo, Shizuka,… los perdí a los dos! Y un niñato como cree que me podrá consolar!? No moriré hasta acabar contigo y con todos!

-La rabia y furia que hay en tu interior no te dejan ver más allá de lo que tú crees!-le decía Heiji atacándole-Por eso acabaré con esa oscuridad para que así puedas comprenderlo todo!

Heiji le atacó en el estómago, dejando herido a Seguru que tiró hacía atrás. En ese momento Seguru tiró hacía atrás y los dos espadachines se miraron de frente. Sabían que el combate terminaría pronto.

-Cada uno pondrá ahora todos sus sentimientos en sus espadas!-decía Ginshiro-Este será el último ataque de cada uno!

-Heiji…-decía Kazuha rezando-Por lo que más quieras, no mueras…!

-No voy a contenerme ni un ápice, mocoso!-le advertía Seguru-Esta es tú última oportunidad para retirarte!

-Deja ya de hablar y ponlo todo en tú espada!-le decía Heiji serioso-Si no soy ahora capaz de vencerte, entonces habré fallado como hombre por no haber protegido a los que me importa!

-Cierra ya el pico!-gritaba furioso Seguru cubriéndose el cuerpo totalmente con marcas negras-Muramasa, convierte mi ira en poder y cortalo todo a tú paso!

-Masamune, dame todo tu poder para acabar con toda esta oscuridad!-gritaba Heiji cubriéndose el cuerpo de marcas blancas.

Enseguida, los dos espadachines saltaron hacía su contrincante.

-CORTE DEMONÍACO DE LA ESPADA OSCURA!

-CORTE CELESTIAL DE LA ESPADA SAGRADA!

ZAS!

Con sendos ataques, se cruzaron los dos y se detuvieron. Ninguno de los dos se movió, pero entonces se le abrió una gran herida a Heiji en la espalda que le dejó de rodillas.

-Heiji!-decía preocupada Kazuha.

-Eres bueno, viejo…!-le decía Heiji sonriendo a duras penas-Eres mejor que cualquiera que haya visto hasta ahora…!

-No digas tonterías, mocoso…!-le devolvía la sonrisa Seguru-Está claro que en este duelo…tú has sido el vencedor…!

De repente, se le abrió una gran herida en el pecho a Seguru, que le debilitó y le dejó en el suelo.

-Ah, sí?-decía Heiji-Pues menos mal…!

En ese momento Heiji se cayó al suelo, también debilitado. Kazuha fue a por él y lo puso en su regazo.

-Heiji, Heiji!-la intentaba reanimar Kazuha-Por favor, no te mueras ahora Heiji!

-Cierra el pico, bocazas!-le recriminaba Heiji mirándola con su ojo derecho-Como me voy a morir con los gritos que pegas?

-Eres un imbécil!-le regañaba llorando Kazuha-Me has hecho preouparme! Baka, baka, baka!

-Siento si te he hecho preocuparte demasiado…-le pedía perdón Heiji.

-Mocoso…por favor, acaba ya conmigo…

Quien le decía aquello a Heiji era Seguru derrotado, quien ya no podía moverse.

-Mi plan de destruir este mundo ha fracasado-decía resignado Seguru-Para alguien como yo, lo único que me podría satisfacer ahora sería fallecer cayendo en el campo de batalla contra un digno rival.

-Ya te dije que no te iba a matar, viejo-le decía Heiji-Aunque debas pagar por tus crímenes, alguien como tú no merece morir.

-Crees que dejarme con vida me hará feliz!?-decía indignado Seguru-Yo ya no tengo nada por lo que vivir! Ni familia ni objetivos! Acaba ya con mi sufrimiento y mátame!

Heiji suspiró al oír aquello.

-Kazuha, podrías dejarme al lado del viejo?-le pedía Heiji.

-Pero que dices!?-exclamaba Kazuha-Si te ha intentado matar a ti y a todos!

-Tranquila mujer, que ya no puede ni moverse!-le decía Heiji.

Kazuha, aunque no estaba segura, ayudó a moverle y le dejó al lado de Seguru. Los dos estaban estirados en el suelo sin poder moverse casi.

-Antes, cuando luchaste contra mí, mencionaste a una mujer llamada Shizuka, verdad?-le preguntaba Heiji.

-Sí…-le decía Seguru-Fue mi esposa y la madre de mi hijo. Ella murió hace ya mucho tiempo.

-Y por casualidad esa mujer era una criada de una lujosa mansión?-le preguntaba Heiji.

Seguru se sorprendió al oír aquello.

-Como lo sabes!?-le preguntaba Seguru.

-Bueno, no es por mi trabajo de detective lo sepa, es por unos recuerdos que tengo de mi pasado…

FLASHBACK

Hace unos 10 años, en Osaka…

Heiji estaba paseando por la mansión cuando, en una de las habitaciones del piso superior, vio que su padre estaba sacando algo de un escondite secreto. El niño, curioso, lo observó mirando de entreojo. Lo que sacó fue un cofre antiguo.

-Sé que me estás espiando-le descubría Heizo.

-Lo siento, pero es que tenía curiosidad-se disculpaba Heiji dejándose al descubierto-Que hay en ese cofre?

Heizo dudó antes de decirle algo.

-Bueno, algún día te lo iba a contar sobre esto…-le decía Heizo-Ven aquí.

El pequeño Heiji, emocionado, se sentó al lado de su padre. Heizo abrió el cofre con una llave y se pudo comprobar lo que había en su interior.

-Y esto que es?-preguntaba Heiji al ver tanto papel y fotografías en blanco y negro.

-Esto tiene que ver con un incidente que hubo hace 50 años-le explicaba Heizo-Fue bastante conocido por la región. En él, el cuerpo policial de Osaka, tras haber completado una operación con gran éxito, fue masacrado por completo en un balneario. Ese incidente fue conocido como…

-Ugh, aunque no se vea en color, hay demasiados cadáveres y sangre!-decía Heiji asqueado e interrumpiendo a su padre-Y porque estás interesado en un caso tan viejo!?

-Es porque estoy interesado en el causante de la masacre. Quiero capturarlo con vida para preguntarle algo.

-Y tienes ya alguna prueba para encontrarlo?-le preguntaba Heiji.

-No, pero tengo algo que puede tener relación con el caso-le comentaba Heizo.

-Y qué es?

-Heiji, alguna vez te han contado la verdad sobre mis "padres"?-le preguntaba Heiji.

-Sí, creó que me lo contó Oka-san-intentaba recordar Heiji devanándose-Que los abuelos no son mis verdaderos abuelos, pero a la vez sí que lo son…

-Ellos son mis padres adoptivos-le explicaba Heizo-Cuando quedé huérfano, ellos heredaron esta mansión y me acogieron. Estoy tan en deuda que me puse su apellido en su honor, Hattori.

-Ah…-decía Heiji-Y la pista?

-Realmente no te importa mucho mi historia, verdad?-le recriminaba Heizo-Bueno, pues resulta que Sayo-san, nuestra anciana criada, explicó a los oficiales que vinieron a investigar el caso sobre una cosa extraña que sucedió días antes. Ella vio en una noche como una mujer con kimono embarazada estaba hablando a escondidas con algunas de las criadas de la mansión. Cuando la chica se fue, ella preguntó a sus compañeras qué quien era esa mujer. Ellas le comentaron qué era una antigua compañera suya llamada Shizuka que trabajó en esta mansión antes de que ella viniera. Les venía a comentar que dentro de poco iba a ser madre para celebrarlo, pero que no le dijera nada al señor porque unos años atrás hubo un incidente en el cual ella fue despedida de forma abrupta.

-Y porqué explicó esa historia?-le preguntó Heiji.

-Porque le mostraron algunas fotos de las víctimas para identificación y reconoció a esa chica. Era una de las víctimas que hubo en esa operación. Fue encontrado su cadáver en el fondo del mar con varios disparos en la espalda. Probablemente iba a escapar y la arrinconaron.

-Pero vamos a ver, que tiene que ver esa mujer, tú adopción y el culpable de la masacre!?-preguntaba confuso Heiji.

-Porque en ella es lo que radica las ganas que tengo de resolver este caso-le eplicaba Heizo- Escucha bien Heiji, esa mujer…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Seguru estaba escuchando la historia con atención.

-Hay algo más que Sayo-san, nuestra anciana criada, supo sobre el caso, pero que no lo comentó a la policía, sino a mi padre que luego me lo transmitió a mí. En la noche que hubo el asesinato, ella se despertó y se fue a la cocina a beber un poco de leche. Cuando iba hacia la cama, vio una silueta que entraba en la mansión. Se escondió y vio a un hombre de tez morena y sangrando, cargando con un bebé. Lo dejó al lado de la puerta y se giró. El hombre, antes de irse, le dijo unas palabras antes de irse. Ella no pudo oírlas, pero sí le leyó los labios. Lo que interpretó que dijo ese hombre aquel día fue "Perdóname por no haberos protegido a los dos".

Al oír aquello, Seguru se impactó. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

-Sabes, en mi escuela siempre mencionaban acerca mi tez morena-bromeaba Heiji-Me dicen que no viene de mi padre o de mi madre y yo siempre les contestó "La tengo porqué mi abuelo también la tenía así!"

Las lágrimas no paraban de brotar de los ojos de Seguru. No se atrevía a preguntarle lo que más quería oír.

-Entonces…entonces tú…!-decía emocionado Seguru.

-Sé que es un poco tarde después de muchos años sin conocernos y es la primera vez que nos vemos, pero no creo que te llame a partir de ahora…abuelo, verdad?

Seguru no sé contuvo más. Comenzó a llorar como un niño pequeño. Incluso tapándose la cara, no podía contener su alegría.

-Aaaaaaahhhh….aaaaahhhh-lloraba Seguru.

-Espera, que demonios estás diciendo Heiji!?-exclamaba alucinada Kazuha-Que este hombre es tú verdadero abuelo!?

-Bueno, yo creo que sí-le contestaba Heiji-Las pruebas lo confirman. Además, mi intuición me dice que él es el verdadero.

-Yo…yo…!-decía dolorido Seguru-Creía que lo había perdido todo, y hoy que por fin me reencuentro con lo que más quería, casi acabo con ellos envuelto en mi propia oscuridad! No merezco que me perdonéis!

-Pero que dices?-le contestaba sonriendo Heiji-Si esto no ha sido más que una estúpida trifulca familiar entre un padre, un hijo y un nieto. Al final todo se perdona.

Heiji le cogió de la mano y le dijo:

-Ahora ya da igual los crímenes que hayas cometido o lo que perdiste. Puedes estar orgulloso de que al final protegiste aquello que amaste hasta el final.

Seguru se emocionó al oír aquello. Por fin, sus ansias de destrucción se habían acabado tras recuperar lo que perdió.

-Heizo, has escuchado lo que…!?

Ginshiro se detuvo al ver sorprendido a Heizo llorando mientras se tapaba la cara para que nadie le viese.

Entonces, Seguru contuvo aire y grito:

-ESCUCHADME TODOS AHORA MISMO! BAJAD YA LAS ARMAS Y ENTREGAOS!

El grito se oyó por todo el edificio y tanto yakuzas como policías se detuvieron al oírlo.

-Po-porque!?-preguntaba uno de los yakuzas.

-Ellos ya han acabado conmigo-les decía Seguru-Ya no quiero ver a más gente morir. Ustedes fueron unos buenos subordinados que siguieron las órdenes de un viejo senil ansioso por la destrucción. Ahora que ya no tengo esas ansias, podemos dejar ya de crear más caos. Hacedlo y vuestra condena será más corta, para que así luego viváis una vida en paz. Eso es lo único que os pediré por última vez, chicos.

Los yakuzas le escucharon y, en un gran acto de fidelidad, lanzaron las armas al suelo y pusieron las manos arriba.

-Uau…-decía impresionado Shiratori.

-Se han rendido todos…!-decía impresionado Chiba-Debe de ser un hombre muy respetable para que le sean tan reales…!

-Muchas gracias por haberme hecho abrir los ojos, nieto mío-le agradecía Seguru-Ahora puedo ya descansar en paz.

Seguru cerró los ojos y se quedó quieto.

-Oh dios mío, ha muerto!?-gritaba preocupada Kazuha.

-Claro que no, está inconsciente!-le corregía Heiji-Aunque los dos estamos heridos, ninguno de nosotros vamos a morir!

Al pronunciar esa palabra, recordó algo muy importante:

-Oh dios, es verdad!-recordaba apresurado Heiji-Que ha pasado con los heridos!?

-Vamos a verlos!-le decía Kazuha cogiéndole por el brazo para ayudarlo.

Fueron a verlos, y se alegraron de verlos en buen estado.

-Joder, como escuece!-gritaba Jugo tras habérsele tratado las heridas.

-Siempre te haces el duro, pero a veces eres un blandengue-se reía Sango-Ay, que daño! Que dolooooooor!

-Sí tú exageras más que yo, pazguato!-le decía Jugo.

-Veo que aún no la vais a palmar, chicos-les saludaba Heiji.

-El niñato de Osaka…-contestaba de mala gana Jugo-Me han dicho que has acabado con ese anciano monstruoso. Para alguien de tu edad no está mal.

-Vamos, reconoce que ha hecho un gran trabajo!-le decía Sango intentando escarbar en los sentimientos de Jugo.

-Que no, pesado!-se negaba Jugo.

Y mientras los dos hermanos discutían, Kazuha les pregunto:

-Y Takagi-keiji? He oído que él había sufrido una gran herida contra el abuelo.

-Ah, sí…-decía Jugo mirando hacía un grupo de personas-Por suerte le han tratado rápido, pero no sabemos si saldrá bien parado. La cantidad de sangre que había perdido era mucha.

En ese entonces, el grupo estaba rodeando a Takagi, que estaban esperando a que llegase la ambulancia. Mientras, aquellos con cajas del atributo sol usaban sus poderes para intentar cerrar la herida. Sato le estaba cogiendo de la mano todo ese tiempo.

-Takagi, por favor recupérate!-le rogaba Sato llorando-No te mueras ahora, por favor!

-Sato, déjalo ahora!-le pedía Shiratori-Deja que aquellos con poderes de curaciones le ayuden!

-No puedo!-le decía ella insistiendo-Ahora es cuando más me necesita. Y no voy a dejarlo!

-Por favor, no digas eso, Sato-san…

Quien decía esa frase en las últimas era el propio Takagi, que había "renacido" (ni Leonardo Di Caprio lo haría mejor que él en su situación).

-Takagi-kun!-decía Sato alegrada de verlo consciente-Te encuentras mejor!?

-No mucho…-le decía sonriendo como podía-Me gustaría poder ayudar, pero en mi situación actual no puedo ni moverme. Por eso, Sato-san, quiero pedirte algo: ayuda a los demás policías en la detención de todos esos criminales.

-Estás loco!?-le decía Sato enfadada-Como voy a abandonarte, si puede ser la última vez que nos veamos!?

-Sato-san, recuerda porque hemos venido aquí, porque hemos luchado, porque hemos acabado heridos-le decía Takagi-Somos policías que hemos venido a atrapar criminales para poder proteger a los inocentes. Ese es nuestro deber y debemos acatarlo aunque perdamos algo muy importante para nosotros y los demás.

En ese momento, Sato pensó en su padre, Wataru y Matsuda. Ambos perdieron la vida cumpliendo su deber.

-Por eso, aunque sea una mala situación, debes cumplir con tu deber. Atrápalos a todos ellos para que nuestra prefectura se sienta orgullosa de ti. Eso sí, déjame decirte algo…

Y con el pulgar arriba, le sonrió y le dijo:

-Prometí no morir antes de tiempo, y lo cumpliré sea como sea. Ese es mi deber como policía y como futuro esposo de Miwako Sato.

Al oír aquello, Sato se sonrojo. En ese momento, se oyeron silbidos de romance entre el público.

-No, no digas eso ahora, cabeza-chorlito!-le decía enfadada Sato dejándole y yéndose para ayudar-Ya hablaré contigo cuando te recuperes!

Pero se detuvo un momento para sonreír y soltar una última lágrima antes de secárselas.

-…pero gracias por decírmelo.

Takagi sonrió al verla y dejó que le siguieran curando. Heiji, desde la distancia, sonreía por el buen ambiente que había ahora. Mientras, Kazuha se alegró de ver a dos personas.

-Oto-san! Honbuchou!-les saludaba Kazuha.

Ginshiro ayudaba a moverse a Heizo y fueron a ver a la pareja.

-Que tal está?-le preguntaba Kazuha.

-Estaba bastante herido, pero gracias a que le hemos tratado rápido se pondrá mejor, no?-le decía Ginshiro.

-Sí…-decía Heizo-Algo como esto no va a poder aún conmigo.

Heizo vió que Heiji le evitaba verle con la mirada. Después de lo sucedido en la batalla, que se iban a decir el uno al otro?

-Ehmmm… esto…-intentaba buscar las palabras Heiji.

-Gracias por resolver el caso. De todo corazón.

Con esa frase de Heizo, Heiji notó de verdad la gratitud de su padre. Esa vez, el demonio se ablandó y reconoció como debía a su hijo.

-No, no es nada…-decía Heiji ruborizado-Bueno, cuando el abuelo se despierte, ya sabrás lo que decirle, no?

-Sí…-decía Heizo mirando de forma seriosa a su padre, que seguía inconsciente tras su batalla.

Entonces, comenzó a poner los dígitos en el mobil y llamó a un número.

-Llamaré a los de la central-decía Heizo cogiéndolo-Querrán saber cómo nos ha ido.

Heizo llamó por el teléfono y luego se lo dio a Heiji.

-Dales tú las buenas noticias-le decía Heizo-Eres quien nos ha salvado a todos.

-Pero como vas a dármelo a mí!?-decía alucinado Heiji-No me des la responsabilidad!

Clic!

-Sí, Heizo, dinos que ha pasado en el centro comercial!-respondía Matsumoto.

-Además, estoy ensangrentado y sin moverme!-se quejaba Heiji-Tú crees que estoy en disposición de hacerlo!?

-Heizo-san?-preguntaba Matsumoto al no oír respuesta.

-Joder, en que marrones me meten!-decía resignado Heiji-Kazuha, sujeta el teléfono por mí, porfa!

-Heizo-san!? Estás ahí, Heizo-san!?-decía preocupado Matsumoto.

-Sí, sí, sí, aquí estoy!-decía Heiji mientras Kazuha le sujetaba el aparato.

-Ah, eres tú, Heiji-kun!-decía Matsumoto aliviado-Está bien su padre? He llamado a su número.

-Bueno, ahora mismo está indispuesto a hablar-le decía mientras miraba molesto a su padre.

-Es que le ha sucedido algo!?-preguntaba Matsumoto-Como ha ido vuestra batalla!?

Heiji miró a su alrededor. Lo que antes era un campo de batalla lleno de odio y maldad, ahora se había convertido en un lugar seguro con todos los delincuentes atrapados, los policías heridos pero sonrientes, y lazos de amistad y amor más unidos que nunca.

-Todo de perlas!-decía sonriendo Heiji-Hemos conseguido reducir a todos los de la yakuza y ninguna baja que lamentar.

-Oooh, cuanto me alegro!-decía alegrado James al lado de Matsumoto.

SEGUNDA BATALLA: EQUIPO DE LA POLICÍA VS SEGURU Y IZUWARA-KAI

RESULTADO: VICTORIA DE LA POLICÍA

…

Mientras, en el edificio de la policía…

-Por cierto, y vosotros que tal?-preguntaba Heiji-No decían que irían a por ustedes ahora?

-Por eso os llamaba-les decía James-Dentro de muy poco vamos a empezar a luchar, y querímos asegurar de que había salido todo bien.

-Pues no hará falta que te preocupes-les decía Heiji-Pero nosotros ya no podremos seguir luchando, así que os dejaremos a vosotros el resto. Espero que las cosas no sean tan complicadas por ahí.

-Tranquilo, lo tendremos difícil, pero no será imposible-le decía Matsumoto-La próxima vez que os llamemos, será cuando hayamos ganado esta guerra.

-De acuerdo, mucha suerte!-le decía Heiji antes de dejarles.

Cuando se colgó, James pudo soltar el resto.

-…o eso es lo que creemos.

Lo decía porque, junto a Megure, Matsumoto y Kuroda, veía en el exterior a una gran cantidad de coches, con hombres llenos de armas de fuego hasta los dientes, dispuestos a destruir el edificio y a todos los que se encontraban en su interior a toda costa.

El final de una batalla daba inicio a otra igual de peligrosa.


	45. Capítulo 45: vs Irien Stolkov

_Hoooooooola a todos! Aquí os traigo el nuevo capítulo! Siento si he tardado en subirlo, pero es que este capítulo lo escribí en otro ordenador cuando el mío estaba roto y estaba aún de vacaciones. Bueno, comentar acerca del último capítulo, pues… habrá mucho XD. Ya sé que suena raro que un anciano espadachín criminal sea en esta historia el abuelo de Heiji, pero lo único que se mencionó en toda la serie fue que el moreno de Heiji lo heredó de él. Así que pensé "Oh, y si lo meto y hago una buena historia para que caiga bien a los lectores?", y así fue como empezó. Por cierto, algunos de los personajes del flashback tienen el mismo nombre que personajes de la famosa novela Onihei Hanachako, del cual el protagonista es el policía demoníaco Heizo Hasegawa, el nombre del cual fue el que Aoyama se inspiró para hacer a Heizo, por eso quise darle un toque del significado al nombre (aunque lamento no haberle puesto un nombre de la novela para el personaje de Itakura, el cual diseñé antes de conocer tal historia). Bueno, pues sin más demora, que comience el capítulo!_

 _Capítulo 45: vs Irien Stolkov_

Como habían visto los policías, una gran cantidad de criminales rodeaba el edificio del departamento de la policía. Muchos eran de diferentes facciones. Varios japoneses, muchos rusos y varios sudamericanos. Todos ellos preparados para atacar.

-Jefe, ya estamos listos para el ataque al departamento y a todo su personal!

Con quien hablaba era con un hombre de nacionalidad rusa muy alto (de 2 metro o más) y muy corpulento. Tenía el pelo rubio corto y ojos azules. Llevaba una capa roja, camiseta azul y pantalón color ocre. Su nombre era Irien Stolkov, jefe de la Bratva, con una cabeza de 8 millones por su cabeza.

-Bien, pues haced lo que os dé la gana!-les contestaba molesto Irien-Acabad con cualquiera que salga de ese edificio!

-Ehmm, jefe…-le decía el subordinado-perdone si le ofende lo que le voy a decir, pero parece un poco iracundo hoy.

-Y como no voy a estarlo!-decía enfadado mientras apretaba el puño-Ese bastardo de Joker se ha cargado a Kalren, al que consideraba como un hermano! Juro que me las pagará!

-E-estoy de acuerdo con usted, señor!-le decía un poco asustado el subordinado.

Luego se calmó un poco mientras recordaba lo que sucedió aquel aciago día en el cual perdió a los que considero como unos padres.

"Nos mantendremos unidos como la familia que somos, y cuando seamos mayores nos armaremos e iremos a acabar con aquellos que nos quitaron a Matba y Atiets!"

-No dejaré que tu muerte haya sido en vano, Kalren-decía Irien convencido-Tras esta operación, obtendremos un poder sin igual que nos acercará a nuestro sueño. Y cuando hayamos superado en poder a su Organización, acabaré con él para vengarte!

-Oye, oye, menudo ruido que estáis pegando! Así no hay quien descanse.

Quien le decía aquello medio dormido era un hombre de 40 años, de barba de hace pocos días, cabello negro largo hasta los hombros y ojos rojos. Su vestimenta era una camisa negra sin mangas y unos pantalones anchos blancos. Su nombre era Marcos Gracie, cabecilla de una famosa banda de terroristas en Brasil

-Tú eres Gracie, verdad?-le reconocía Irien-Ya decía yo que me sonabas de algo.

-Y tú el "Cañonero cuádruple", si no me equivoco-le decía Gracie-Es un honor colaborar con un criminal tan loco como yo.

-Dejemos las presentaciones a un lado-se centraba Irien-Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, verdad?

-Sí, sí-le decía cansado mientras se rascaba la cabeza-Ustedes atacarán, y si hay `problemas, los míos les ayudarán para acabar con la pasma. Pero como no quiero aburrirme, yo me adelanto.

Gracie se fue hacía un lado, alejándose del frente de los criminales.

-A dónde vas ahora?-le preguntaba Irien.

-Lo siento, pero yo voy a mi aire…!-se despedía Gracie moviendo la mano y haciendo oídos sordos.

-Pero como puede ser tan irresponsable!?-le decía un subordinado de Irien-Irien-sama, como puede dejar que se vaya de rositas!?

-Aunque sea un vago, ese hombre es increíblemente fuerte-le decía Irien mientras veía alejarse a Gracie-Te has fijado que no lleva ninguna arma con él?

-Ahora que lo dice usted, es verdad-decía el subordinado-Es que es tan despreocupado que se olvida de llevar alguna.

-Despreocupado no, seguro de sí mismo-le comentaba Irien-Para él, su cuerpo entrenado es la mejor arma que puede llevar en la batalla. Eso demuestra que no es moco de pavo.

…

Mientras, en el interior del edificio…

-Ay dios mío, yo no estaba preparado para esto!-decía bastante cagado Yamamura-Creéis que vamos a derrotar a todos esos hombres!?

-Una vez que decidimos participar en esto, no podíamos echarnos atrás-le decía Megure-Debemos evitar que acaben con este edificio, o los esfuerzos de los demás serán en vano.

-Correcto-le decía Matsumoto-Si esto fuera una partida de ajedrez, nosotros seríamos las piezas que protegeríamos al rey mientras las demás intentan acabar con el rey enemigo para conseguir el jaque mate.

-Te equivocas-le decía Kuroda-Nuestro rey ya avanzó por sí mismo hace ya rato. Lo único que protegemos ahora es a un simple peón como nosotros. Pero como todo el mundo sabe, al llegar al final del tablero se puede cambiar por cualquier pieza caída. Es decir, que si la llegamos a cambiar por una reina, la única pieza capaz de moverse en todos los lados del tablero, conseguiremos una increíble ventaja.

-Ehm, de qué estáis hablando?-decía un poco perdido Yamamura, que su cabeza confusa no podía asimilarlo.

-La chica de ahí arriba-apuntaba hacia arriba Kuroda, refiriéndose a donde estaba Shiho-Según el chico, cuando se recuperé se convertirá en algo capaz de igualar las fuerzas de la Organización. Nuestro objetivo es proteger el edificio para que así no sufra daño alguno.

-Aaaaahhhh…!-decía Yamamura-Y quien era el rey?

-Ya te lo explicaremos más tarde-le decía Matsumoto al ver que tenía pocas luces-Ahora tenemos que confrontar a esos hombres.

Antes de irse, Megure vio a Mouri que observaba en silencio y seriamente su caja que le había tocado, de color amarillo.

-Mouri-kun!-le llamaba la atención Megure- Vienes con nosotros o no?

-Ah, sí…!-le decía Mouri, mientras miraba la caja y recordaba la noche anterior.

FLASHBACK

Durante la noche, en un lugar apartado del entrenamiento…

-Sí, lo sé, es de locos, pero déjanoslo a nosotros!-discutía Kogoro con alguien al teléfono.

…

-No hace falta que vengas!-le mandaba Kogoro-Quédate dentro de casa y ni se te ocurra salir hasta que haya pasado todo!

…

-Menuda cabeza más dura tienes, chica!-se quejaba Kogoro, poniéndose ya serio-Escúchame bien, es nuestra hija, se las podrá apañar ella junto al chaval cuatro-ojos! Además, confía en mí. Sabes que si mi familia está en peligro, haría lo que fuera para salvaros!

…

-Que si la próxima vez que disparé tenga mejor puntería!?-exclamaba extrañado Kogoro-Y esa sonrisa burlona!? Oye!

Kogoro ya no obtenía respuesta alguna del móvil.

-Esa maldita obasan…!-decía molesto Kogoro.

-Era tú mujer?-le preguntaba Marc, que se apoyaba en la pared viendo la conversación.

-Ex-mujer!-le rectificaba Kogoro mientras guardaba el móvil en el bolsillo-Como has sabido que era ella?

-Noto cuando habla una pareja amablemente o acaloradamente-le decía Marc-El amor se respira en el aire.

-No digas chorradas!-le contestaba Kogoro-Solo quería hablarle sobre lo que está sucediendo ahora mismo y que no hiciese ninguna locura! Aunque estemos separados, aún tenemos una hija que queremos.

-Como ya te dije antes, nos aseguraremos de salvar a todos los secuestrados, incluyendo a tú hija-le decía Marc-Confía en nosotros!

-Confiar?-preguntaba Kogoro, que no se fiaba de sus palabras-Acaso crees que puedo confiar en ti después de lo que me has hecho?

-Que hice yo!?-decía Marc sintiéndose acusado-Que me conste, solo he provocado una guerra, he sabido que iban a secuestrar rehenes, he dejado en ridículo al mocoso de las gafas, he atravesado este edificio, me metí con vosotros y os estoy agotando con el entrenamiento . No he hecho nada malo…o eso creo!

-Ya con eso deberías de estar en la cárcel!-alucinaba Kogoro, mientras volvía a la sensatez-Me refiero a que dejaste escapar a muchos de los criminales que atrapé en el pasado. Parece que quisieras mi muerte utilizándoles a ellos para acabar conmigo!

-Aaaaaah, te refieres a eso?-recordaba Marc-No te preocupes, ninguno de ellos va a atentar contra tu vida.

-Y como estas tan seguro!?-le preguntaba Kogoro.

-Porque aquellos que dejé marchar no eran ladrones o asesinos despiadados. Todos ellos tenían en común que mataron por un motivo: acabaron con aquellos que sesgaron la vida de gente inocente para su bien-recordaba Marc.

FLASHBACK DENTRO DEL FLASHBACK

En las inmediaciones de la prisión cerca de Tokyo…

Una multitud de prisioneros estaban ahí quietos y extrañados por lo sucedido. Estaban hace poco en sus celdas, y en unos segundos estaban fuera a metros de distancia. Era algo difícil de explicar.

-Bueno señores, su condena se ha reducido a zero!-les decía con alegría divina Marc, que era acompañado por Luffy y alguien más-Venga, a disfrutar de la libertad! Y tened cuidado de que no os pillen. Ala, buena suerte!

-Espera un momento!-le preguntaba uno de los prisioneros, que iba con gafas y la cabeza rapada y se llamaba Shunen-Por qué nos has liberado!?

-Eso también quiero saber yo!-preguntaba un joven hombre llamado Kyosuke Haga-Nosotros cometimos horribles crímenes por ansias de venganza!

-En eso tiene razón-le apoyaba una chica llamada Akiko Sayama-Decidimos cargar con nuestras culpas para así compensar lo que hicimos en el pasado! Es lo que decidimos!

-Y creéis que compensáis algo a este mundo encerrados ahí dentro?

Lo que dijo Marc hizo callar a los presentes.

-Ahí dentro solo merecen estar aquellos seres capaces de cometer crímenes despiadados por placer de delinquir, matar y torturar-les decía Marc-Pero ustedes los cometieron por venganza a alguien importante para sus vidas, y a los que los asesinaron no son mejores que los que están en la prisión. No hace falta decir que lo que hicieron no estuvo bien, pero tampoco estuvo mal. Todo siempre depende del punto de vista de cada uno.

Luego, les señalo con el dedo.

-Por eso, si realmente quieren expiarse de sus pecados, contribuyan realmente a algo que ayude a la gente. No hace falta que vuelvan con sus seres queridos si quieren, solo vivan en libertad con la responsabilidad de ir hacia el camino correcto. Eso es lo que espero de ustedes.

I se dio media vuelta, pero antes de irse recordó algo:

-Y si alguno se desvaría y comete otro crimen más…tengan por seguro que iré a por ustedes y acabaré con sus vidas.

Los prisioneros se quedaron un poco aterrados, mientras veía alejarse al grupo de 3.

-Porqué les has dicho eso?-le preguntaba extrañado Luffy-No me parecieron tan malas personas.

-Bueno, para que estén un poco atemorizados y que se controlen tampoco va mal-sonreía Marc mientras se internaban en el bosque.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK DENTRO DEL FLASHBACK

-…solo les di una segunda oportunidad-concluya su relato Marc-Tampoco hay nada malo en ello, verdad?

-Bueno, mientras no atenten contra mi vida, por mi vale-decía un poco convencido Kogoro-Pero ahora no importa eso. Debo pensar en el plan para rescatar a mi hija!

-Sobre eso, que sepas que no vas a ir hacia su rescate-le comentaba Marc-En el plan tú te quedas aquí, en este edificio.

-Que!?-exclamaba indignado Kogoro-No puedes hacerme esto! Es mi hija!

-Y nuestro objetivo a recuperar!-le contestaba Marc-Sí vas a lo loco, tú hija podría correr peligro. Y según mis estadísticas, proteger este edificio seria el trabajo perfecto para ti.

-Y si no me dejas ir a rescatarla, como demonios se supone que voy a proteger el edifico!?-se quejaba Kogoro-No soy un superhumano!

-Tranquilo, déjemelo a mí!-le decía Marc poniéndose en modo colegueo poniéndole el brazo izquierdo sobre sus hombros-Te voy a entregar una caja diferente a la de los demás, exclusiva solo para usted!

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Diga lo que diga, no voy a usar ni de coña esta cosa!-decía Kogoro, guardándosela en el bolsillo del pantalón.

En el exterior, ya todo estaba preparado.

-Irien-sama, los preparativos ya han sido completados!-le decía uno de sus subordinados-Podremos disparar a su orden.

-De acuerdo-decía satisfecho Irien-Es hora de volar este edificio por los aires!

-Atención, están saliendo un grupo de gente en la entrada!-advertía uno de los subordinados.

Y era tal y como lo decía. Era un grupo de policías, encabezados por Megure, Matsumoto, Kuroda, James, Mouri y Yamamura (bueno, este último estaba escondido detrás de Kogoro).

-Mouri-san, confió en usted para que pueda protegerme de ellos!-le decía asustado Yamamura.

-No seas cagueta y sal a luchar!-se quejaba Mouri-Dónde está tu orgullo como inspector!?

-Parece que no van a rendirse hasta el final, esos policías…-decía Irien.

-Quiero hablar con el que esté al mando de esta operación!-gritaba Matsumoto-Donde se encuentra, si puede saberse?

-Sí estás hablando de mí, aquí me tienes!-daba la cara Irien-Yo soy Irien Stolkov, uno de los jefes más poderosos de toda la Bratva!

-Ay dios mío, ese tío es enorme!-decía asustado Yamamura.

-Como se esperaba, la información de que vendría a atacarnos era correcta!-le decía Megure a Kuroda.

-Sí, pero no veo al otro que también iba a venir-comentaba preocupado Kuroda-Si está escondido, habrá que ir con cuidado!

-Esta es su última oportunidad!-les advertía Matsumoto-Ríndanse ahora y su castigo será menor a la hora de ingresar a prisión!

-Kov kov kov kov, que gracia!-se reía Irien-No sé si habréis notado vuestro alrededor, pero ahora mismo todo el edificio está cubierto por mis subordinados! En unos 30 segundos, voy a dar la orden para volarlo por completo! Yo creo que deberíais de ser vosotros los que os rindáis, si no queréis recibir una ejecución sin sufrimiento!

-Así que la única manera de pararlos será combatiendo…!-decía Matsumoto, para luego dar las órdenes-Escuchadme, este será el plan: si nos quedamos todos aquí, probablemente volarán el edificio por la parte trasera. Por tanto, Megure, Mouri y Yamamura os quedaréis en esta parte junto a la mayoría de los nuestros; yo, James-san y Kuroda-san iremos a la parte trasera. Cuando acabemos, volveremos junto a ustedes para acabar con ese Irien.

-Pero está seguro de ir ustedes solos contra tal pelotón de enemigos?-preguntaba preocupado Megure.

-No te preocupes por nosotros, ya sabemos cuidarnos solos-le respondía confiado Kuroda.

-Hay que acabar lo más rápido posible para ayudarnos entre todos!-decía James.

-Confío en ustedes, chicos!-les decía Matsumoto-Ah, y Mouri!

Kogoro se giró para escucharlo.

-No importa lo mucho que odies esa caja, úsala si todos estamos en peligro, te ha quedado claro?-le pedía Matsumoto en tono serio.

-Que sí, que sí!-decía Kogoro harto de hablar sobre ella-Pero contra esos pazguatos no me hará falta!

-Eso espero-le decía antes de despedirse-Buena suerte, muchachos!

-Lo mismo a ustedes!-se despedían Mouri y Kogoro, mientras Yamamura asimilaba lo que se le venía encima.

-Este va a ser su fin!-decía Irien-Atacad a mi señal!

-Vamos a por ellos, chicos!-decía Megure a punto de abrir su caja, que era de color azul.

-Pe-pe-pero que aún no estoy listo!-decía nervioso Yamamura, intentando abrir a toda prisa su caja.

-Es hora de acabar con ellos!-decía Irien-Disparad a mi señal!

-Aquí vienen!-decía Mouri preparándose su pistola.

-Atacad!

Una gran cadena de disparos se dio lugar en ese instante. Misiles, ametralladoras, cañones,… Hubo todo tipo de explosiones, desde pequeñas hasta gigantescas. Después de 20 segundos de bombardeo continuo, una humareda lo cubrió todo.

-Jajajaja, les hemos dado pólvora de la buena!-reía uno de los criminales.

-Nadie es capaz de resistir unas explosiones como esas!-decía otro de los criminales.

-Menuda chorrada de misión-decía Irien decepcionado-Venga, volvamos a…!

Pero antes de que dijera nada, se sorprendió al ver algo que sobresalía de entre la humareda.

-No nos subestimen. No dejaremos que este edificio caiga tan fácilmente!

Quien decía aquello era Megure, que se mantenía erguido en pie, sin daño alguno. Detrás suyo, se comenzó a vislumbrar una gran silueta. Entonces, todo el mundo alucinó al ver una orca de color azul volando. Esa era la Orca di Piogga, del tipo lluvia.

-Qué coño es esa cosa que vuela!?-decía uno de los criminales.

-Una orca!?-alucinaba otro criminal-Pero si ni siquiera estamos en el mar!

-Espera un momento, como es posible que no le hayamos dado de lleno al edificio ni a esa orca!?-se daba cuenta uno de ellos-Si les hemos dado con todo!

-Mi caja puede controlar corrientes de agua generadas por ella misma-decía Megure-Ahora mismo vuestro arsenal no nos ha hecho daño alguna.

Y decía la razón, ya que dentro del agua que envolvía la orca flotaban todas las balas y bolas de cañón que habían lanzado. Pocos segundos después, caían al suelo sin peligro alguno debido a que la pólvora estaba mojada.

-No es posible, nos han arruinado el plan!-decía uno de los criminales.

-Atacad a esa orca!-gritaba uno de ellos-Si nos la cargamos, quizá podamos destruir el edificio con una segunda oleada!

-Es verdad!-decía uno de los criminales-Disparad a discreción a ese bicho!

Pero antes de que pudiesen recargar, unos proyectiles blancos, punzantes y afilados les alcanzaron y les hirieron.

-Y ahora nos atacan con proyectiles o que!?-gritaba uno de los criminales que se ponía a cubierto.

-Espera un momento!-exclamaba alucinado uno de los criminales-Esto no son…plumas!?

Y cuando pudieron ver quien los lanzaba, se sorprendieron al ver una gallina el doble de grande de una normal lanzando plumas a destajo.

-Cocooooooooc!-cacareaba nerviosa la gallina, que era la caja arma llamada Gallina del Sereno.

-Es verdad que soy un cobarde que siempre quiere evitar todo aquello que dé miedo!-exclamaba nervioso Yamamura usando su caja de color amarilla-Pero a la hora de luchar al menos daré lo mejor que pueda de mí mismo!

-Atacad!-ordenaba Megure.

Los policías comenzaron su asalto. Cubiertos por las cajas-armas de Megure y Yamamura, acababan con los criminales que había dispersos, con ventaja gracias a su táctica. Mientras, el bando enemigo sufría estragos al ver que no hacían mella alguna a la fortificación.

-Qué demonios estáis haciendo!?-gritaba furiosos Irien-No os dejéis asustar por el enemigo! Somos muchos más que ellos!

-Mientras les protejan esos animales tan raros, no podremos hacer nada, señor!-le decía uno de mis subordinados.

-Parece que no habrá más remedio que usarlos!-decía molesto Irien-Sacad los "Cuatro Cañones"

-Va a usarlos, señor!?-exclamaba sorprendido el subordinado, que luego se dirigió a los demás-Ya le habéis oído, preparadlos para ser utilizados!

-Esta vez no dejaré que me quiten a más hombres…!-decía molesto mientras se fijaba en la orca voladora.

Mientras, la batalla continuaba, con ventaja del bando de la policía.

-Maldición, cuantos más hay de estos tipos!?-decía Kogoro mientras seguía disparando.

-Mouri, usé ya su caja!-le decía Megure-Así la victoria será segura!

-Ni muerto la voy a usar!-se negaba Kogoro.

-Bueno, no creo que haga falta usarla-decía Megure-Mientras sigamos así, no creo que tengamos más…!

Y justo cuando iba a decir "problemas", un objeto volador fue lanzado hacia la orca, que fue envuelta en una red y una corriente eléctrica la dejó K.O.

-Keiko!-gritaba asustado Megure al verla herida.

La pobre cayó en el suelo, y regresó a su caja arma, incapacitada para combatir en ese momento.

-No hacía falta disparar con proyectiles a esa cosa. Bastaba con electrocutarla y que el efecto fuera mayor gracias al agua que la envolvía.

Quien decía aquello era Irien, que ahora presentaba un aspecto aún más amenazador, sobretodo porqué llevaba cuatro cañones tan grandes como dos humanos. Sí sí, han oído ustedes bien, cuatro cañones. Dos los cargaba en sus brazos y los otros dos estaban enganchados en sus hombros.

-Uoooooooh, ha sacado sus armas secretas!-gritaba emocionado uno de los criminales-"Los cuatro cañones"!

-Cuatro cañones con diferentes funciones y efectos, que solo un superhombre como Irien-sama puede cargar!-celebraba uno de los subordinados de Irien-Ahora ya no tienen nada que hacer esos polis!

-Qué clase de armas son esas!?-exclamaba Megure-No había visto nada como eso!

-Y-y-yo me encargaré!-gritaba asustado Yamamura-Adelante Misae!

La gallina comenzó a lanzar sus afiladas plumas contra Irien.

-Eso no me va a afectar!-decía Irien.

El cañón en el hombro izquierdo disparó un chorro de agua a presión, que dejó las plumas inutilizables al estar mojadas.

-Como, mis plumas no le hacen nada!?-gritaba asustado Yamamura-Noooooooo!

El chorro de agua alcanzó a Yamamura y a su caja-arma, que los dejó fuera de combate.

-No os quedéis parados!-animaba Megure a los suyos-Aún podéis usar vuestras armas! Aguantad lo máximo que podáis!

-Mierda, mierda, mierda…!-repetía Kogoro en voz baja.

-Uoooooooh!-cargaban los policías contra Irien.

-Vuestros intentos ya son inútiles-decía Irien cargando su arma.

Usó su tercer cañón, que era un potente lanzallamas. Al usarlo, quemó todo lo que había a su paso.

-Aaaaaaaah!-gritaban los policías afectados.

En esa tierra de fuego se vislumbraba la figura impotente de Irien, que había dado la vuelta a la situación.

-Aún creéis que tenéis esperanza alguna conmigo aquí!?-decía de forma intimidante Irien-Mientras siga de pie, todos ustedes serán carbonizados y destruidos!

Ya no quedaba nadie en pie. Todos habían caído por el temible poder de esos cuatro cañones.

-Ma-maldición!-decía Yamamura herido.

-No puedo moverme!-decía Megure debilitado.

-Mierda, es así como vamos a acabar!?-gritaba furioso Kogoro, golpeando con un puñetazo el suelo-No he podido aportar nada para ayudar a Ran!

-Aún la hay, Mouri…!-le decía Megure-Puedes usar la caja, eres el único que aún puede moverse.

-No puedo!-decía Kogoro-Sabes lo que pasaría si la usase!?

-Deje eso de lado, Mouri!-le intentaba convencer Megure-Si no la usas, todos vamos a morir! Si ella estuviese presente, querría que luchases hasta el final!

Al oír aquellas palabras, Mouri recordó la principal prioridad que le había hecho participar en esta locura: su hija, a la que tanto amaba. Solo con volver a ver otra vez su sonrisa se quedaría más que satisfecho.

-Tiene razón, Keibu!-le decía Mouri levantándose-Aunque me duela tener que usarla, si consigo ayudar en lo más mínimo que pueda a mi familia, me tragaré lo que haga falta!

-Bien, creo que ya hemos acabado con los que más problemas daban-concluía Irien-Preparad una segunda ráfaga y acabemos ya con…!

Y antes de acabar de decir las órdenes a sus subordinados, una luz de color amarilla muy brillante resplandecía detrás suyo. Él y sus subordinados se giraron para ver que era.

-Quién demonios desprende esa l uz!?-gritaba Irien.

Delante suyo, se encontraba Kogoro, con su anillo de color amarillo desprendiendo una gran cantidad de llamas junto a su caja, que se estaba a punto de abrir.

-Me habéis obligado a usar esta cosa!-les decía molesto Kogoro-Así que preparaos para la paliza de vuestras vidas!


	46. Capítulo 46: La caja-arma de Kogoro

_Hoooooooooooooola a todos! Después de mucho tiempo, vuelvo a sacar nuevo capítulo! Siento si me he demorado, pero la uni me ha quitado bastante tiempo, pero con el poco tiempo libre he podido hacer este capítulo, así que comprendedlo y espero que os siga gustando. Y sin más dilación, que empiece el capítulo!_

Capítulo 46: La caja-arma de Kogoro

La luz de las llamas cada vez se intensificaba cada vez más, hasta que aterrizaron en el suelo y formaron una figura.

-La luz se está reduciendo cada vez más…!-decía uno de los subordinados de Irien.

-Qué clase de bicho habrán invocado ahora!?-se preguntaba uno de los criminales.

-Si la orca y la gallina ya nos dieron problemas, no me imagino lo que sacarán ahora!-decía preocupado otro.

Irien observaba en silencio, preparado para cualquier cosa que apareciese.

Y apagada ya la luz que cegaba a todos antes, se pudo ver a Kogoro con pistola en mano y a su lado la tan mencionada y especulada criatura.

…

-Bprr…bprrr…bprrr…!-intentaba aguantarse algunos de los criminales.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

La fuerte risa de los enemigos fue generalizada, mientras Kogoro se moría de vergüenza. A su lado, se encontraba el fiel compañero que iba a ayudarle a acabar con el mal que le rodeaba: una criatura del elemento sol con orejas largas, pelaje gris, pezuñas cubiertas de llamas amarillas, largo morro y ojos negros. Era el Asino del Sereno, también llamado en cristiano como… un asno.

-Pe-pero qué clase de idiota usa un burro en batalla!?-decía hilarante uno de los criminales.

-Oh no, que peligro, volvamos a casa, nos enfrentamos a un burro, el animal más peligroso del planeta!-ironizaba uno de los criminales, aguantándose la risa.

-Al final sí que nos va a matar, pero de la risa!-se reía otro-Jajajajaja!

Kogoro no podía soportar ni una pizca la vergüenza pública a la que estaba sometido. Mientras, el burro estaba todo tranquilo, oliendo el suelo por si podía encontrar alguna cosa a comer.

-Juro por Dios que si salimos de esta con vida le daré a ese malnacido cinco bofetadas como cinco soles!-decía muy amargado Kogoro mientras recordaba el momento que le había llevado hasta allí.

FLASHBACK

La noche anterior, durante el entrenamiento de los policías…

-Pe-pe-pero que es estoooooooo!?-reaccionaba decepcionado Kogoro.

-Es la caja que era más compatible contigo-le explicaba Marc-Y además, es una de las más buenas que traje conmigo. Deberías estar agradecido.

-Agradecido!?-gritaba Kogoro señalando el burro-A los otros les das criaturas increíbles y a mí me das un mísero burro!? Pido cambio de caja!

-Era una caja por persona, y no puedo favorecer a todos!-le contestaba Marc.

-Que sucede?-decía Matsumoto que aparecía en escena junto a varios policías y conocidos.

-Estabamos descansando, y de repente hemos oído bastante ruido y nos hemos acercado-decía Megure.

-No, no, no, no, no es nada!-decía nervioso Kogoro intentando ocultar su caja-arma.

-Preguntémosle a ellos entonces-decía Marc mostrando al animal-Díganme ustedes, damas y caballeros: les parece bonito y adecuado esta caja-arma que le ha tocado al señor Mouri?

…

-No pensaba que fuera tan literal!-decía en voz baja Megure y conteniéndose la risa.

-El que le haya tocado es cosa del destino!-decía en voz baja Matsumoto y conteniéndose la risa.

-Sinceramente, cada vez Mouri-san me parecía más un gran detective, pero después de revelarse la verdad, lo del animal no me parece tanta coincidencia-decía en voz baja Sato y conteniéndose la risa.

-Coincido contigo, Sato-san!-decía en voz baja Takagi y conteniéndose la risa.

-Creía que era horrible que me hubiese tocado la gallina, pero veo que hay alguien en una situación peor!-decía en voz baja Yamamura y sin contenerse la risa.

-Les estoy oyendo a todos!-se quejaba Kogoro molesto.

-Entiendo lo que estás sufriendo, amigo-decía Marc, mientras le sonreía de forma bondadosa-Sé que tú compañero puede resultar alguien con aspecto de inútil y bobalicón, y que no va a aportarnos mucho, pero te aseguro que tiene grandes motivos para luchar. En esta batalla, si os unís y combináis vuestros poderes, una gran fuerza dará lugar. Así que llévate bien con él y haced todo lo posible para que la victoria esté de nuestro lado.

-Pero qué demonios haces hablándole al burro de esa manera!?-se cabreaba Kogoro viendo que el receptor de tal motivacional conversación era el animal.

-Anda, es verdad!-respondía descolocado y sorprendido Marc-Seguro que no compatibilizáis? El parecido es realmente asombroso! Solo le falta el bigote!

-Ahahahahahahaha!-se reían todos los presentes.

-No tiene ninguna graciaaaaaaa!-gritaba al aire Kogoro.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Ya estoy harto de tanta risa…!-decía molesto Kogoro.

-Pe-pero tienes que aceptar que tiene gracia!-decía Megure riéndose.

-Cállese y repose, que es lo que toca!-le regañaba Kogoro.

En ese momento, los policías abatidos comenzaron a reír a raíz de la comedia vivida entre los dos. Irien se fijó en ello, y por un instante ese ambiente de risas le recordó a su infancia junto a sus hermanos, Kalren, Matba y Atiets. Al verlo, puso un mal gesto en su cara.

-Escuchadme bien!-les decía a sus subordinados-Quiero que acabéis de inmediato con ese hombre y su criatura!

-Porque hay necesidad de hacerlo!?-le cuestionaba uno de sus subordinados, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de la risa.

-Sí no tiene ninguna oportunidad de acabar con nosotros!-le decía riéndose otro subordinado.

-He dicho que lo hagáis y punto!

Ese grito amenazador dio escalofríos a todos sus subordinados, que hizo que aquella situación ya no les hiciera tanta gracia como antes.

-Aunque hayan sido derrotados, si ese hombre ha conseguido hacerles reír eso significa que aún tienen esperanza, al igual que nosotros de críos a pesar de las adversidades-pensaba Irien-Es por eso que debemos acabar con él! Mientras haya esperanza, no se rendirán de una vez por todas!

-A-acabad con ese hombre y su burro!-gritaba temeroso de su jefe uno de los subordinados, haciendo que los otros fueran a la carga.

-Uooooooohhh!

-Mouri-kun, ya vienen!-le advertía Megure.

-Ya, ya, ya me encargo!-decía Kogoro recargando su pistola-Lo que debo hacer por mi hija…!

En ese momento, Kogoro comenzó a disparar contra ellos, y acabo solo con dos o tres, ya que tuvo que ponerse a cubierto o le acribillaban.

-Mouri-san, tenga cuidado, su caja-arma está en peligro!-le advertía Yamamura, al ver como cinco hombres rodeaban al animal.

-Y a mí qué!?-decía Kogoro-Si salgo ahora me matan!

Mientras, el burro seguía mirando centrado en el suelo, sin reaccionar ante el gran peligro que tenía envolviéndolo.

-Jajaja!-reía uno de los subordinados-Creía que sería tan difícil como los de antes, pero se ha dejado atrapar sin esforzarse!

-Creo que le voy a disparar a las piernas traseras!-decía sonriendo con maldad uno de ellos mientras recargaba la pistola.

En ese momento, la mirada del burro cambió por completo, y con mirada seria, le dio una poderosa coz al criminal que, junto a sus llamas, lo envió volando y lo estampó contra uno de los coches negros, dejándolo K.O.

-Oh, oh…-decía preocupado uno de los criminales que rodeaba al animal.

El burro comenzó a soltar patadas a discreción y acabó con todos los que le rodeaban. A partir de entonces, ya no parecía tan dócil como pensaban.

-Mira, ese bicho ya sabe cuidarse por sí mismo!-concluya Kogoro-Ahora mismo hay que acabar con ese hombre de los cañones gigantes!

Kogoro le disparó dos veces, pero Irien se protegió fácilmente con sus cañones.

-No hacéis más que estorbar!-gritaba Irien-Ya me ocupo personalmente de este!

Irien volvió a la carga, y se puso delante de Kogoro, imponiendo su temible presencia.

-Visto de cerca parece más grande…!-decía un poco acobardado Kogoro.

-Deja que bombardeemos este edificio o explotaré tú cuerpo en mil pedazos!-le amenazaba Irien.

-Lo siento, pero esta vez no veo opciones de huir!-decía Kogoro demostrando algo de valentía-Debo derrotarte si quiero ir a rescatar a mi hija!

Kogoro le volvió a disparar, y esta vez sí pudo rozarle en el hombro. Pero eso fue porqué Irien se quedó parado al oír lo que le había dicho.

-Así que tu hija está secuestrada…!-decía Irien-Debe de ser entonces uno de los rehenes que capturó Joker!

Y agarrando su cañón, le impactó a Kogoro con gran fuerza bruta, que lo mandó a volar al ser incapaz de poder protegerse.

-Gah…!-gritaba dolorido Kogoro escupiendo un poco de sangre por la boca.

-Mouri-san!-gritaba preocupado Yamamura.

-Mierda, creo que me ha roto alguna costilla!-decía Kogoro dolorido intentando levantarse del suelo.

-Hace tiempo me quitaron a mí y a los que considero mis hermanos la familia que nos acogió y que sacrificaron sus vidas por nosotros-le contaba Irien-Y fueron ustedes, los agentes de la justicia quienes nos quitaron lo que más nos importaban!

Le apuntó con el cuarto cañón, y se vio como de él salía un extraño brillo purpura.

-Oh no, va a usarlo!-gritaba aterrorizado uno de sus subordinados.

-El más poderoso de sus cañones, el cañón de partículas eléctricas!-gritaba otro-Rápido, poneos a cubierto!

-Mierda, me será imposible esquivar eso!-intuía Kogoro.

-Cuando informé del éxito de la misión, me aseguraré de que le digan a esa chica que su padre murió fulminado, antes de que le corten la cabeza!-se despedía Irien-Así experimentaréis lo mismo que yo, malnacidos!

Y cuando estuvo completamente cargado, lo disparó. Una gran masa de energía iba a arrasar contra Kogoro.

-Maldi…!

No tuvo tiempo de contestar. La energía había explotado en sus narices.

-Mouri-kun!-gritaba alarmado Megure.

Mouri-san!-gritaba alarmado Yamamura.

Ya solo quedaba del lugar un profundo cráter y restos de la energía expulsada.

-Al fin creo que hemos eliminado al último incordio-decía Irien cansado-Me ha obligado a usar mi arma más poderosa, la cual gasta una ingente cantidad de energía. Pero ahora ya podemos cumplir nuestro cometido.

Cuando se levantó el humo, algunos notaron una cosa extraña.

-Señor, creo que ha arrasado con todo excepto una parte!-advertía uno de los subordinados.

-Cómo!?-exclamaba molesto Irien.

-Al parecer fue en el centro!-le informaba el subordinado-Esa es la única parte que no ha sido destruida!

-Pero cómo se ha podido proteger de mi arma más poderosa!?-decía sorprendido Irien.

Al removerse el humo, la respuesta fue dada: La caja-arma de Kogoro le había protegido atacando contra el rayo con todo su poder, pero eso le dejó debilitado y malherido.

-Tú!?-exclamaba sorprendido Kogoro.

-Ese es el burro de antes!?-exclamaba uno de los subordinados de Irien.

-Ha sido capaz de detener parte del ataque!-reconocía uno de los criminales.

-Pero eso le ha acarreado que se haya debilitado tanto!-se burlaba uno de los criminales-Ahora ya no va a poder ni a defenderse!

Y tal y como predijeron, el burro cayó herido. Kogoro lo sujetó al instante.

-Oye, aguanta!-decía preocupado Kogoro por el animal-Idiota, porqué te has sacrificado de esa manera por alguien como yo!? Si no he parado de increparte desde que te conocí!

El animal le miró con sus ojos negros, y no hacía falta que hablase para entenderlo: no había motivo por haberlo hecho.

-Siento haberme comportado de tal manera contigo-se disculpaba de forma seria Kogoro, mientras se giraba hacia Irien-Mi hija está en gran peligro, y no quería fallar de una manera tan patética como tener a alguien como tú de compañero. Pero ahora eso me da igual. Yo me encargaré del grandote, pero necesitaré ayuda. Si aún te quedan energías, usémosla para acabar de con esto de una vez por todas.

Al oír esas frases, el animal se conmovió, y supo que su amo tenía la valía y el coraje que él quería. En ese momento, el anillo y el animal comenzaron a brillar con una luz amarilla muy poderosa.

-Que sucede!?-decía Irien cubriéndose los ojos.

-La caja-arma y el anillo están brillando!-decía Yamamura sorprendido.

-Ese resplandor…acaso ese era el poder del cual le hablaba ese Marc!?-intuía Megure.

-Adelante, Cambio Forma!-gritaba Kogoro.

En ese instante, el animal perdió su cuerpo material y se transformó en luz. Esa luz envolvió a Kogoro, y luego pasó a sus manos. La luz volvió a convertirse en material, pero esta vez eran unos guanteletes metálicos de un color plateado muy brillante y saliéndole llamas amarillas por ellos.

-Qué demonios ha sucedido!?-exclamaba asombrado uno de los subordinados de Irien.

-El bicho se ha transformado en unos guantes!?-alucinaba otro de los subordinados.

-Así que esto es de lo que hablaba el criajo?-decía Kogoro observando el Cambio Forma y mirando de forma decidida a sus rivales.

-Oye, oye, nos va a atacar!?-decía preocupado uno de los criminales.

-Tra-tranquilos, tenemos a Irien-sama con nosotros!-decía esperanzado uno de los subordinados.

Irien vio a su enemigo más reforzado que antes, pero no titubeó al apuntarlo con uno de los cañones.

-Me da igual lo que hayáis hecho tú y tu burro, voy a acabar con vosotros igualmente!-les decía Irien apuntando con el cañón-lanzallamas.

De él salió una gran cantidad de llamas que arrasaron a Kogoro.

-Oh, no!—decía preocupado Yamamura.

-Ja ja, se lo merecía!-cantaban antes de tiempo los subordinados de Irien.

Pero eso cambió cuando las llamas fueron removidas y tragadas por las llamas amarillas, y Kogoro estaba sin quemaduras.

-Estás llamas amarillas no son como las normales…-advertía Kogoro.

Al ver aquello, los criminales se acobardaron e Irien se puso nervioso.

-Uoooooh!-decía asombrado Yamamura.

-Maldita sea!-decía Irien cargando su siguiente cañón-Si las llamas no le queman, entonces usaré el agua para apagarlas!

Utilizó el cañón de agua contra Kogoro a la máxima presión. Pero se sorprendieron al ver que las llamas podían aguantar esa cantidad de agua.

-…ni el agua es capaz de derrotarlas!-gritaba Kogoro apartando el agua.

-Queeeeeee!?-alucinaban los subordinados de Irien.

-Increíble, ni siquiera le afecta el agua!-le admiraba Yamamura.

-Pu-pues entonces tendré que usar la red eléctrica para atraparte!-gritaba Irien.

Con el primer cañón, le lanzó la red hacía Kogoro, que le atrapó.

-Por cierto, se me olvidó comentarlo-decía Kogoro cogiendo la red con sus manos-Estos guanteletes dan la capacidad de tener fuerza sobrehumana a su portador, como las patadas del burro.

Y con fuerza bruta, consiguió romperla sin esfuerzo alguno. Los criminales ya no creían que fuese posible detenerlo.

-Kuh!-decía Irien.

-Ya estoy harto de tus cañones!-gritaba Kogoro.

De un salto, se plantó ante Irien y cogió dos cañones, uno por mano. Y con su poder, consiguió torcerlos e inutilizarlos.

-No-no es posible!-gritaba desesperado uno de los subordinados de Irien-Los cañones de nuestro señor, doblegados como si fueran plastilina!

-Es imposible que podamos ganarle si destruye a los cuatro!-decía otro subordinado.

-Maldito seas, deja de entrometerte en nuestros asuntos!-le gritaba Irien molesto.

-No voy a hacerlo!-le decía Kogoro-Es mi deber acabar contigo aquí y ahora!

Kogoro fue a por el tercer cañón, y subiéndose a Irien, columpió para poder así destrozarlo. Y aunque lo consiguió, eso le llevó a su perdición.

-Haz lo que quieras con ese, has cavado tú propia tumba!-gritaba Irien apuntándole con el cañón de partículas.

Le disparó en sus narices, a su máxima potencia. Y aunque Kogoro se cubrió con las llamas amarillas a tiempo, no podría aguantar mucho tiempo contra ese disparo.

-Maldita sea, deja que acabe ya con tú vida!-le gritaba molesto Irien-Muérete, muérete, muérete!

-Cállate ya de una vez!-le gritaba Kogoro mientras intentaba protegerse-No va a ocurrirme lo mismo que a ti!

-Qué dices!?-decía extrañado Irien.

-No sé bien lo que te sucedió, pero perdiste a alguien importante de tú familia, verdad!?-le hablaba Kogoro mientras recibía algunas heridas al resquebrajarse su defensa-Puede que sea duro, pero eso no significa que debas arrebatárselo a alguien más!

Irien se impactó al oír aquello. No pudo evitar pensar en su antigua familia, Matba, Atiets y Kalren.

-No has pensado que todos aquellos a los que has acabado tenían familia alguna!?-decía Kogoro intentando remontar contra el rayo de partículas-Ahora mismo, pueden haber ahora más huérfanos que más tarde pueden convertirse en criminales como tú! Mi hija ahora está en peligro, y aunque sobreviva a esta locura de guerra, si yo muero puede convertirse en algo igual! Y no quiero que ella pasé por algo así!

Cada vez podía más con el cañón de partículas, hasta que pudo desviarlo y consiguió destrozarlo de un puñetazo. Irien ya estaba indefenso, y Kogoro lo cogió por el hombro.

-Esto es lo que un padre debe hacer por el bien de su hija!

Lo levantó del suelo con una increíble fuerza, y con una llave de judo le hizo impactar contra el suelo y lo dejó K.O.

-I-Irien-sama!-gritaban preocupados los subordinados de este.

-Lo ha derrotado!-gritaba de alegría Yamamura junto a los otros-Como se esperaba de Mouri-san!

-Nos ha salvado!-decía sonriendo Megure.

Kogoro cayó de rodillas al suelo, agotado tras usar todo el poder que le quedaba. Mientras, su caja-arma volvía en el interior de su caja.

-Ah…ah…ah…-jadeaba de agotamiento Kogoro-Mierda, sí que consume mucho esta arma!

-Me has derrotado…-le decía Irien, derrotado en el suelo sin poder levantarse-Parece que no voy a ser capaz de vengar a mis padres y a mi hermano.

-Vivir en la venganza no es el mejor camino que escoger-le decía Kogoro.

-Así que dices que todos estos años no me han servido de nada?-le decía Irien.

-Tampoco digas eso-le decía Kogoro-Puede que no cambies tu pasado te pases en prisión toda tu vida, pero deberías aprovechar lo que puedas en ayudar a aquellos a los que hiciste daño o a aquellos que queden de tu familia. Si de verdad quieres evitar que pasen por lo mismo que tú, ayúdales en vez de provocar una matanza como aquellos que te lo quitaron todo.

Irien se emocionó al oír aquello. Recordó las caras de su antigua familia, y del antiguo propósito de sus padres adoptivos: no trabajaron para acabar con la gente, sino para que su familia seguía unida. Fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de que guio a sus hermanos y a sí mismo al camino equivocado. Y se sentía culpable, por no convertirse en lo que realmente deseaban sus padres.

-Puede…que tengas razón, maldito policía-reconocía Irien, mientras se tapaba la cara para que no le viesen soltar una lágrima.

-No creo que yo sea el que diga lo correcto-le decía Kogoro mientras recordaba con nostalgia su familia años atrás-Yo provoqué que mi familia se separase años atrás, y no la he intentado recomponer aún. Y creo…que me lo estoy replanteado después de que ganemos esta guerra.

-Mh, muy loable por tú parte!-le decía Irien-Pero no tenéis el potencial para enfrentaros a Joker y derrotarle. Es más, creo que no seréis capaces de salir vivos de esta batalla en la que nos estamos enfrentando.

-Porque dices eso?-decía extrañado Kogoro-Eras el líder de esta operación, y tarde o temprano tus hombres caerán.

-Me pusieron a mí al mando, pero eso no significa que pudiese controlarlos a todos ellos-decía Irien-En cuanto yo cayera, sería la señal para que ellos atacarán.

-Ellos!?-decía Kogoro-A quienes te refieres!?

-Al grupo comandado por el hombre más poderoso que han enviado a esta operación de atentado-le respondía Irien mirando al edificio-Es más, estoy seguro de que él ya ha movido ficha mientras estábamos luchando.

…

Mientras, en el interior del edificio…

-Porque pones esa cara de deprimida?-le preguntaba Mary a Sera.

-Es que quiero participar!-decía Sera con los mofletes inflados y molesta-Todos ahí dándose de tortas y nosotras aquí observando el espectáculo por las ventanas!

-Hay tres motivos por los que debes quedarte aquí conmigo-le decía Mary señalándole con los dedos-Primero, no tienes ninguna arma o caja-arma contigo para acabar con todos esos hombres armados hasta los dientes. Y segundo, debemos custodiarla a ella porque el idiota que debería hacerlo se ha quedado dormido delante de la puerta!

-Te refieres a Marc?-decía Sera, recordándolo por última vez la copia que hizo Marc durmiendo como un lirón y con la burbuja en la nariz-Pero si no deja que nadie entre estando delante de la puerta que lleva a la habitación de la capsula.

-Sí, pero al ser tan estúpido seguro que se lo robarán-le contaba Mary-por dar ejemplos, harán un agujero debajo de la habitación y la matarán. O utilizaran objetos de manga o anime para distraer a ese maldito otaku y luego colarse para matarla.

-Realmente quieres que falle, verdad?-decía Sera.

-Te lo digo porque somos de las pocas responsables que hay en el interior de este edificio-concluya Mary-Hay que tener cuidado.

-Tiene usted razón!-añadía Eisuke-La responsabilidad ahora recae en nosotros!

…

-Y tú desde cuando estabas aquí?-notaba en ese momento Sera, que no le había visto durante todo ese tiempo.

-Retiro lo dicho-añadía Mary-Somos las únicas responsables en este edificio.

-Tened más confianza en mí!-decía Eisuke molesto y desprestigiado-Que he estado ayudando todo este tiempo con el ordenador por culpa de Amuro-san!

-Oye Mama, una pregunta-decía Sera ignorando a Eisuke-Antes has dicho que había tres razones y solo mencionaste dos. Cuál era la tercera?

-No hace falta que tú lo…

Y antes de que acabara la frase, un gran estruendo se oyó a sus espaldas. Los tres se giraron y vieron que una de las paredes se había hecho pedazos.

-Que ha pasado!?-decía alarmado Eisuke.

Mary y Sera se pusieron a la defensiva. Al esclarecerse el humo, se podía vislumbrar una silueta.

-Joder, esta es la pared número 34 que he partido! Aún no hay alguna persona normal que me pueda ayudar?

Salió un hombre de ojos rojos, melena negra, barba de pocos días con cara de cansancio y con las manos y los pies ensangrentados.

-Anda, dos jóvenes y una niña-decía con una cara de cansancio que ocultaba su alegría-Podríais ayudar a este viejo a encontrar el camino correcto?


End file.
